


New Secret Avengers

by Daredevilosa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers, Black Widow - Fandom, Captain America, Next Avengers, Romanogers - Fandom, S.H.I.E.L.D. (Comics), Stevenat - Fandom, capwidow - Fandom, pym - Fandom, stasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 175,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevilosa/pseuds/Daredevilosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now with their retired parents, well, at least most of them. The Avengers children are teenagers that decided to follow the steps of their parents, but in secret, doing justice anonymously. They’re all teenagers so first they have to learn how to deal with the personalities of each other, before becoming a real team, a real Avengers Team.</p><p>This story is a continuation of the stories Kiss me in the Rain (Season 1) and A Civil War Upon Us (Season 2). You can totally read, without reading the other ones too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Secret Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190507) by Romanogers Army. 



A girl with long black hair and blue eyes, was arriving at school, carrying her books, accompanied by two friends, all dressed in black, with chains on the pulse and strong eye pencil, marking their gaze.

**\- Hey, where's the funeral?**

The three ignored the boy who was making fun of them and kept walking, while another dumb ass did another joke.

**\- Who died this time?**

**\- Obviously their hair.**

His girlfriend completed the joke.

They continued their way to the entrance, as if no one was talking to them.

**\- I still can’t believe that this year, we’ll not be in the same room.**

**\- Yeah, just Torunn is outside our room.**

**Torunn: It’s okay, guys. See you at recess.**

**\- Bye, Torunn.**

**\- Bye.**

The friends said goodbye and left. Torunn heard the signal sounds, all students who were still outside, came running. Always bumping into her, which made her angry.

A student with his group of friends, bumped in Torunn’s arm on purpose, knocking all her books on the floor.

**\- Pay attention where you walk, weirdo.**

Torunn stared at the girl with and eyebrow raised.

**\- Wow, I think she's some kind of witch. Look how she is looking at us.**

A boy who was together with this group, kneeled down at the same time that Torunn kneeled to pick her stuff and they pick the book at the same time. Torunn looked at the red-haired boy with blue eyes and frowned.

**T: I don’t need your help, James.**

**\- You’re so rude, he just wanted to help.**

**James: I'm sorry, I thought...**

**T: You thought wrong! As usual!**

**\- James, where is your class?**

James looked at his card.

**J: Room 3.**

**\- It's our room too! You can sit with us if you want.**

**J: Thank you.**

The girls grabbed James by the arm and led him to the class.

**T: Bitches!**

Torunn whispered to herself, while finishing picking her books. She looked for her card and she didn’t find it anywhere and she doesn’t remember which class she should be attending now.

**T: Damn it!**

**\- Hey, I think you dropped this, princess.**

A boy also dressed all in black, pierced nose, blond hair, almost white hair and brown eyes, was staring at her, holding her card in hand. He winked and smiled at her. He handed the card to her, and when Torunn was about to catch, he hid behind him.

**T: Francis!**

**Francis: Calm down, evil queen, what do I gain in exchange for this?**

Torunn sighed.

**T: You're lucky that I can’t use my powers here. Give it back, or do you want me to call the inspector?**

**F: Oh! Take it easy, Queen of Darkness. Take it.**

Torunn took her card and looked that she would have class at the room 3. At the end of the corridor. _Damn_ , she thought. She was in James' room and his nosy friends. Torunn ran because she was late.

She entered noiselessly and walked on tiptoe, so the teacher wouldn’t see her, since she was facing the blackboard. Torunn sat in the back and smiled at herself for not being caught.

**\- Miss Odinson!**

Torunn slid in the chair and put the hood over her head.

**\- I will only reveal to be the 1st day of class, the next, you’re not going to watch the class.**

Torunn snorted, she took the pencil and began scribbling the table. James was sitting in the middle of the room, near the window and among the most popular girls and boys of the school, he was staring at Torunn.

**\- Mr. Rogers did you lost something back there?**

James took a fright and look forward. Torunn pretended not to notice him staring at her.

After half an hour of class, the inspector stopped the class.

**\- Sorry interrupt, teacher, but we hold this student skipping class.**

**\- Go sit, Mr. Barton.**

**F: Where? The room is crowded.**

**\- No, there is still a place beside Torunn back there.**

**F: Oh really? That’s great. Thanks!**

Torunn crossed her arms, while Francis put the skate on the floor and skied to her. He sat beside her, and kept looking at her face.

**T: What Francis???**

**F: Nothing.**

**T: What are you doing?**

**\- Hey! You two! Silence.**

**F: I'm watching you.**

**T: Then stop!**

**F: Nah, I wanna look at you.**

Torunn glared at him.

**F: Why did you painted your hair in black?**

**T: None of your business.**

**F: You’re looking like your surrogate mother, Maria Hill.**

**T: God! For real, Francis. Leave me alone.**

**F: I just want to be your friend.**

**\- Enough! Barton and Odinson, out!**

**T: But...**

**\- Out!!!**

Torunn took her stuff and left the room, followed by Francis, who was happy to skip class.


	2. Chapter 2

A black luxury car, stopped in front of the St. Mary School. A woman with black hair, wearing sunglasses, dressed all in black, with a tight and sexy dress and stilettos came out from the car, followed by two agents.

The agents opened the school door for her to enter, she walked in and all the students stopped to watch the woman walking to the stairs. Some boys started flirting with her, but she acted like they weren’t even there.

After climbing the stairs, the agent opened the door and the woman walked to the balcony. Torunn was sit with folded arms and when she saw the woman, she got up and went to her.

**T: Maria, it's all Francis fault!** **I swear!** **He was annoying me in the classroom and the teacher got angry and kicked us out.**

Maria Hill lowered her glasses slowly and looked into Torunn’s blue eyes. She said nothing, but her gaze indicated how much she was rebuking Torunn.

**\- Miss. Hill, please, the director wants to talk to you. You may come in.**

Hill entered the director’s room, she sat and listened to the sermon on Francis' behavior, since she was a friend of Barton, the director took the opportunity to complain about him too.

**\- He just wants skateboarding and playing hooky and a lot of the girls complain about his flirtations.**

**H: I'll talk to him.**

**\- Good.**

**H: And… What Torunn did?**

**\- Well, she was talking in class, she never gave us trouble, but I notice how she is different now, she died her hair in black, she uses only dark clothes, these currents rocker. I’m worried.**

**H: About talk in class, will not happen again. I'll guarantee that. As for her fashion style, I see nothing wrong with that, she's a teenager and it’s normal change her look. Would that be all?**

**\- Y-yes.**

**H: They are suspended for the day?**

**\- Yes.**

**H: Sorry for what they did. Goodbye.**

Hill got up, shook hands with the director and left the room. She removed her glasses and looked at Francis and Torunn. She gestured with her head, indicating for them to follow her, and they obeyed.

By going through the school hallway again, a boy approached Torunn.

\- Is that your mom?

T: None of your business.

**\- Your mom is very hot. You’re kind cute too, you know but you should dress like the normal girls, you would be so hot.**

**T: Well, I'm glad I don’t care a shit about your opinion.**

Torunn, Hill and Francis was passing in front of James.

**J: Hi Maria!**

**H: Hello, James.**

**J: Are they suspended?**

**H: Just for today.**

**T: Why do you want to know? Mind your business, Rogers.**

**J: I-I….**

**F: I-I… I… Stammering, James? Does Torunn make you nervous?**

James was red and looked angrily at Francis.

**H: I'll see you later, James.**

**J: Goodbye Maria. See you tomorrow, Torunn.**

**T: Bye!**

Maria gave a ride to Francis, then she went to her house with Torunn. Maria was studying some documents of SHIELD and noted that Torunn was spying.

**H: What?**

**T: Nothing.**

**H: Really?**

**T: Yes.**

Torunn looked out of the car.

**H: Torunn?**

Torunn looked at Hill.

**H: Why did you died your hair in black?**

**T: I dont want to look like him.**

**H: Thor?**

Torunn nodded.

**H: Well, you’re looking like your mother with that hair.**

**T: I’d know that, if she hadn’t abandoned me.**

**H: But you're looking beautiful, Torunn. You always have been.**

Torunn gave a small and shy smile and looked the streets again.

**H: Have you considered where do you want your birthday party this year?**

**T: I don’t want a party.**

**H: Hey, what do you want then?**

**T: Nothing.**

**H: Well I don’t know how to organize surprise parties, so if this is some kind of test...**

**T: I really don’t want anything.**

**H: It's not every day that we make 14 years. Don’t you want to take a trip, then? Disneyland?**

**T: I'm taking classes, I can’t travel.**

Hill watched Torunn and sighed. Every year is a struggle on her birthdays, after she made seven years old, she decided she would no longer have birthday parties, she would accepted the gifts, tho.

...

**\- James!**

**J: Hi, Alyssa.**

**\- I have something important to tell you.**

**J: What is it?**

James asked while he put his lunch on the tray.

**Alyssa: I don’t want to talk about here, can you find me in 10 minutes behind the library?**

James frowned, but nodded. Alyssa ran out from the refectory. James was called to sit at the table of the athletes, he was a great runner.

**\- Hey, James, did you know that she will ask you on a date?**

**J: What?**

**\- Yeah, Alyssa's crazy about you, and she said to Johnny's girlfriend she was going to confess that to you.**

**J: And you spread for everyone?**

**\- We didn’t, but Johnny's girlfriend did.**

**\- So… Will you accept?**

**J: I don’t know, I never thought of her that way.**

**\- She's beautiful, James!**

**J: I know. Well, I have to go.**

**\- I think you should just… You know, make out with her and nothing more, don’t get attached to anyone, James.** **Be like me, I’m free.**

James went to the library and found Alyssa sitting on a wooden bench under the tree. James walked over and sat beside her.

**A: You really came.**

**J: Of course, I said I would.**

**A: James...**

Alyssa was completely red.

**A: It's been a time I wanted to tell you this, since you entered the classroom for the first time, I was completely in love with you. I was only eight years, but I always liked you.**

**J: Alyssa...**

Alyssa didn’t let James answer, she leaned over James and pressed her lips on his. James was stunned and with his eyes open. Alyssa took off her lips.

**A: Do-Do you want to be my boyfriend?**

**J: Huh...**

**A: Look, you don’t have to answer me now, okay? Just think about it.**

Alyssa gave another peck on James and ran away.

James stood there a while, reflecting on Alyssa and about how she just took the virginity of his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday, after the signal rang, Torunn gathered her things, put in her backpack and was about to walk out of the room. James saw her and tried to reach her but he was prevented by Alyssa, who entered in his way.

**A: James.**

**J:[Alyssa](http://data.whicdn.com/images/34554439/large.gif)... Hi.**

**A: So, it's been a week since I asked you that thing and so far you haven’t said anything.**

Torunn watched the beginning of their conversation, but left the room, while James looked at her, regretting not having had time to talk to her.

**J: I know, I'm sorry.**

**A: So?**

**J: Alyssa, you're very beautiful and a very nice girl but I never thought of us that way.**

**A: James! Do you have any idea of how many boys want to date me?**

James made a confused face and made negative with his head.

**A: Almost the entire school!**

**J: That's great for you. I'm sorry, I have to... I have to go.**

**A: James!**

James left his things in the class and ran through the halls, searching for the girl with curly and blonde hair, but Torunn wasn’t anywhere. Francis was coming skating behind James and knocked James cap on the floor.

James picked up his cap, angry and looking forward again, then he saw that Torunn was at the door with her friends. James ran and apologized for bumping into people as he ran.

**J: Torunn! Torunn!**

[Torunn](http://33.media.tumblr.com/67b2e034e0d0a5d70ba418f834a7fd08/tumblr_inline_o0x9hxdqyf1t7urcz_500.gif) heard James calling her, but she made a point of ignoring him and started down the stairs with her friends.

**J: Torunn, wait.**

James finally reached her.

**T: James.**

**J: Hi.**

**T: Won’t you greet my friends?**

James was embarrassed because he really didn’t look at their faces, he only pays attention to one girl in that school: Torunn.

**J: Hi girls, how are you?**

They greeted James and they were blushed because they both have a crush on James.

**T: So?**

Torunn heard a horn sound. When she looked at the street, a black luxury car was honking at her.

**J: Tomorrow is your birthday.**

**T: Yes.**

**J: Are you going to do a party or celebrate in any way?**

**T: You know I will not.**

**J: Yeah, I know, but my mom asked if you want to travel with us this weekend.**

**T: No, thank you.**

**J: Why?**

**T: I have homework to do.**

**J: It'll be nice, we go to a house that has a lake behind and we can swim on it.**

**T: Oh, God James. I don’t want to spend time with your perfect family.**

They heard another car honking.

**T: That car over there is your father, isn’t it?**

**J: Yes, it is.**

**T: You better go.**

**J: Yeah, See you, Torunn. Bye girls.**

James ran to the car, got in and went home.

Torunn’s friends were euphoric.

**\- He's super into you.**

Torunn rolled her eyes.

**\- Wow, he's very hot, if I were you I would be kissing him all day long.**

**T: Well, if you want be my guest. See you monday.**

**\- What about your birthday? Let's go to the mall.**

**\- Yeah, Torunn. Bring James.**

**T: No. James will travel with his parents and I’m not in the mood for shopping.**

Torunn got distracted by the image of Francis, sliding the skateboard on the railing of the stairs, he jumped with the skateboard and all students watched the maneuvers he did.

Francis saw Torunn and slid to reach her.

**F: Whassup, ladies?**

**\- Hi Francis!**

The two friends also had a crush on Francis. Francis chewed bubble gum and winked at them.

**T: You love to show yourself around, don’t you?**

**F: It's not me who is dressed as the queen of darkness.**

Torunn squinted and turned to get into the car, her friends left. Francis held the car door.

**F: Torunn, wait.**

**T: WHAT!?**

**F: Here. Take it.**

Francis gave a bracelet to Torunn and it was no jewel, it was quite simple. Torunn took the bracelet and looked at Francis.

**T: What's that?**

**F: It's for your birthday.**

**T: Thank you.**

Torunn gave a small smile, but soon she got serious again when she saw Francis's face approaching her face and he pouting his mouth as if he was going to kiss her. Torunn got red with rage and punched Francis’ face who fell to the ground.

**F: It's that how you thank me?**

**T: That's why you gave me the bracelet? I hate you, Francis.**

Torunn entered the car and slammed the car door. Francis sat down, then he lay down and put his hand on his chest smiling. Francis was thinking about Torunn when he heard a car horn, he looked at who was hooting and it was his father, he jumped up.

**F: What are you doing here?**

**C: I've come to pick you, get in the car.**

**F: What? No, I'm already old enough to go home alone.**

**C: Not after being suspended. Get in the car!**

**F: Clint, no! Everyone is watching, you want to destroy me?**

**C: I don’t want to know, Francis, get in the car.**

**F: Clint, please.**

Clint moved into his pants pocket and took the phone.

**C: Let me call your mother and then you solve with this with her.**

Francis rolled his eyes, snorted and got into the car, but he tried to hid, trying to avoid being seen.

...

**S: What’s wrong, pal?**

**J: Huh? Nothing, Dad.**

**S: Sure?**

**J: Yes.**

Steve parked the car in front of a big house. Steve and James got out of the car and entered the house.

**J: Hi, mom.**

**N: Hi, mom?!** **What I said about the dishes?**

**J: I don’t remember.**

**N: Don’t remember? Let me refresh your memory. Come here.**

Natasha took James in the kitchen and showed the sink full of dishes to wash.

**J: Oh yeah!**

**N: You can start right now.**

**J: After lunch, I'm hungry.**

**N: Now!**

**J: Mom.**

**N: If you insist, I’ll let you with no lunch, I swear.**

**S: Nat? Why are you dresses like that, going out?**

**N: Yes.**

Natasha went to the living room and Steve followed her, Natasha took her keys.

**S: Can I know where?**

**N: I'll buy some things for the trip. Sarah will come with me.**

Natasha called Sarah.

**Sarah: I'm coming, wait for me!**

** **

Steve looked at the stairs and a 6-year-old redhead girl with blue eyes, ran down the stairs hurried.

**S: What dad talked about running on the stairs?**

**Sarah: I'm sorry, Daddy.**

Sarah gave her hand to Natasha hold.

**Sarah: Let’s go Mommy, let's go.**

Natasha reached out to Steve and gave him a peck, while Sarah pulled her to the door.

Natasha left with little Sarah. Steve sat on the couch and turned on the TV. James washed just one plate and received a call from a friend calling him to go to the mall. James waited Natasha leave and went to Steve.

**J: Dad.**

Steve looked at him.

**J: Can I go to the mall with Mike and Matt?**

**S: Did you done what your mother asked?**

**J: Not exactly.**

**S: James...**

**J: I will do when I’m back. I promise.**

**S: Okay, but don’t be late**

James went to the mall and after a few hours, Natasha returned with Sarah, she ran to Steve.

**S: Hey, princess.**

**Sarah: Daddy, we passed in front of a kennel.**

**N: Sarah, I said no. Do not even try with your father.**

Sarah made a sad face, Natasha went to the kitchen.

Steve encouraged Sarah to tell what she wanted.

**Sarah: There was a beautiful and tiny dog there, Daddy. I want one, but Mom said no.** **She says no to everything!**

Sarah folded her arms, Steve smiled.

**S: Well, ask her for a puppy when she’s in a good mood.**

**Sarah: Never.**

Steve laughed. Natasha called James in the kitchen.

Steve looked at his watch and was already night, and James hasn’t returned yet, Steve jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen.

**S: Baby...**

Natasha looked at him coldly.

**N: Baby? Baby? You let him out, right?**

**S: He said he'd be back in time to wash.**

**N: Damn it, Steve! He always does that.**

**S: Okay, I’ll wash for you.**

**N: No! It's his job.**

**S: We have a maid, I don’t know why you have to force him to do that.**

**N: Steve, how he will learn to take responsibility? He's too lazy and it's your fault.**

**S: My fault?**

**Sarah: Are you fighting again?**

Natasha touched her forehead, sighed and then smiled at Sarah.

**N: No, angel. Come on up to help mom with our bags.**

Sarah made positive with her head.

After making the bags, Natasha put Sarah in bed, she soon fell asleep.

Natasha went to her bedroom and Steve was drawing on the table.

**N: James?**

**S: Not back yet.**

Natasha sighed and entered in the bath, she put on her nightgown and laid in bed. Steve looked at her for a while and stopped drawing. He went to the bed and lay on her side. He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

**S: I'm sorry I let James out, when I picked him at the school, he was kind sad and I thought I should let him have some fun.**

**N: Sad?**

**S: Yes, he didn’t tell me why.**

**N: I didn’t know, but it doesn’t justify he disobeying my orders.**

Natasha began to became angry again, but Steve does know how to calm her down, he gave several kisses on her face, until she calmed down again. It worked, always does.

**N: It’s almost 8pm, call him to come home.**

But it wasn’t necessary, James is entering in the house now, he took off his shoes and climbed the stairs on tiptoe to not make any noise, as the house was all dark, he thought that everybody was sleeping.

James opened his bedroom’s door and put the shoes on the floor, doing the best to not make any noise, he closed the door and turned on the lights of his bedroom. As soon he lighted the bedroom, James almost had a heart attack.

**J: M-mom. You scared the shit out of me.**

Natasha gave a smirk, with one raised eyebrow and a menacing look.

**N: You know what you have to do, right?**

**J: Yes, ma'am...**

James muttered and went downstairs to wash the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know abou that other fanfic...


	4. Chapter 4

On Sunday afternoon, James was coming home from the trip with his parents and sister. When he got out the car, he had a surprise. Torunn was in their house door.

Steve and Natasha greeted Torunn and entered the house.

James then stepped on the porch.

**T: Hi.**

**J: Hi.**

**T: How was your trip?**

**J: Good.**

**T: Do you want to play videogame?**

**J: Yeah, why not?**

Torunn looked down to stare at Sarah, she was pulling her.

**T: Hi, Sarah.**

**Sarah: You and James are boyfriend and girlfriend?**

**J: SARAH!**

Torunn smiled and made negative with her head. James was completely red.

**J: Go home, now.**

**Sarah: You don’t own me, You’re not daddy!**

**J: Go, right now!**

Sarah pulled the air slowly and with force, she trapped the air in the cheeks until it turns red.

**T: Geez, what's she doing?**

**Sarah: DAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYY!**

**J: Shut up, Sarah. Take this and be quiet.**

James gave three candy he had in his pocket for Sarah, she smiled and entered the house jumping.

**J: I'm sorry.**

**T: It’s ok.**

**J: I'll ask my mom if I can go to your home.**

**T: No, I wanted to play here.**

**J: Oh, so come in.**

James entered the house with Torunn.

**J: We're going to play videogame.**

James headed for the stairs with Torunn.

**N: Doors open!**

**J: Mom!**

**N: What?**

**J: Dad, mom is embarrassing me.**

Steve pretended not to hear.

James felt it was the day of being embarrassed in front of Torunn.  James and Torunn headed to James bedroom and after a fez minutes, Torunn went down again to talk to Natasha.

**T: Natasha.**

Natasha looked at Torunn.

**T: Hill said I could sleep here today. Can I?**

**N: But tomorrow you have class.**

**T: It’s okay, I brought my books.**

**N: All right, then. But you will sleep in Sarah’s bedroom.**

**T: James is very respectful, Natasha.**

**N: Yeah, I know. It's not him I'm afraid of.**

**T: Aunt Nat!**

Torunn now turned red. Natasha laughed and said she was joking.

Torunn went back to the bedroom and James handed the control to her.

**J: What do you wanna play? I will not put Just Dance!**

**T: No, you fool, some race game it’s fine.**

James put the game. Sarah entered the room.

**Sarah: Can I play too, Jamie?**

**J: No.**

**Sarah: I want to play.**

**J: No! Go play with your dolls, Sarah. Get out of my room.**

James stood up and pushed Sarah out of the room, he pointed to the sign on his door.

**J: You know what it says? Forbidden for Sarah Romanoff.**

Sarah frowned.

**Sarah: I'm gonna tell Daddy!**

**J: Go tell!**

James closed the door in her face. Sarah obviously ran down, making a scandal about James.

Steve looked at Natasha, who pretended to be busy with other stuff. She always let him solve all the fights. Steve picked Sara in his lap, and up the stairs. He knocked on the bedroom door.

**S: James! What does your mother say about the door?**

**J: Sarah is disturbing us, she is very boring.**

**S: Door open.**

**Sarah: Punish him, Daddy.**

**S: I don’t want you to mistreat your sister.**

Sarah pointed her finger to James.

**Sarah: Punishment! Punishment!**

**J: Dad!**

James looked at Steve and indicated Torunn with his head. Steve understood, and told him to not do that again, or he would be grounded. Sarah was angry that Steve didn’t punish James and ran to Natasha, trying to make her fight with James, but Nat distracted her with other things.

When James sat back and looked at Torunn, she was completely red.

**J: Are you okay?**

**T: Yes.**

The two began to play.

**T: Don’t your father want to play with us?**

** **

**J: My father?**

**T: Yeah.**

**J: He can barely turn on the TV. He doesn’t like, he prefers to draw or read books.**

**T: Oh, okay.**

The two played and talked till dinnertime.

They were all sitting at the table and Torunn looked at Steve.

**T: James said you like to draw.**

**S: Yes.**

**T: Me too.**

**S: Oh yeah? I didn’t know that.**

**J: Since when?**

**T: You don’t know everything about me, James.**

Torunn continued to talk to Steve and ignored almost everyone at the table.

**T: But I'm really bad at it, you could teach me some tricks.**

**S: Oh I have no tricks, I do it for hobby. I don’t know to teach, but your school should have arts class.**

**T: It does have. It was just a silly idea.**

Torunn was red again. James noticed and Natasha too.

All finished the meal and Natasha did James wash the dishes. Torunn and Sara went to the bedroom to sleep, and James went to sleep in his bedroom after finish the dishes.

Natasha was in her bedroom, getting ready for bed. Steve was already in bed, waiting for her. Natasha lifted the blanket and snuggled in Steve. She laid her head on Steve’s shoulder, who gave a lot of pecks in her mouth and then he kissed the tip of her nose.

**N: Steve... Have you noticed something different with Torunn?**

**S: No, what?**

Natasha raised her head to look at Steve.

**N: Really?**

Steve made a confused face.

**N: She has a crush on you. Like a huge one.**

**S: What? That’s so nonsense, she's a child.**

**N: She's a teenager.**

**S: I saw her grow, Natasha.**

**N: Yes. But teenagers are like that.**

**S: I think you're crazy.**

**N: I know the mind of a woman.**

Natasha sighed and laid her head on Steve's chest.

**N: She’s going to break the heart of my son. I always knew that.**

**S: What are you talking about?**

**N: James is crazy about her.**

**S: Yes, but she likes him too.**

**N: As a brother.**

**S: She herself said she was going to marry him when they grow up and James was always mad saying no.**

**N: Well, the game turned. I think she likes Francis.**

**S: No, she hates Francis. I lost count of how many times she hit him. Anyway, they are too young to date.**

**N: They will make 14 years!**

**S: Too young!**

**N: Do you want them to wait 75 years to have their firs kiss, just like you?**

Steve now was offended.

...

The night was passing and at dawn, a car stopped in front of Steve's house. Natasha had received a call from Hill at midnight, asking if Torunn was there. Natasha was surprised because Torunn said that Hill allowed her to sleep there. But Torunn lied and Hill was furious.

Natasha entered Sarah’s bedroom and woke Torunn and asked to Torunn go in the hall to not wake Sarah.

**T: Hill!**

**H: How do you decide to sleep out of home without telling me?**

**T: You've noticed just now?**

**H: I knew exactly where you were, do you forgot that your phone has tracker? Not even smart to fool me, you are.**

**T: So what! You don’t care anyway.**

**N: What is it, Torunn?**

**T: Why you’re asking? You also don’t care about me.**

**H: I will not tolerate this behavior, young lady.**

**T: No one is forcing you to tolerate me! I did not ask you to take care of me. You should have left me alone too, like my father did.**

[Torunn](http://i.myniceprofile.com/1472/147207.gif) ran out of Natasha’s house and got into the car.

**H: I am so sorry, Nat. See you later.**

**N: I've never seen Torunn that way. What is going on?**

**H: Adolescence is what is happening.**

Hill left Natasha's house and drove home, she didn’t look Torunn and didn’t talk to her all the way home. Upon arriving, Torunn went straight to her bedroom and slammed the door. Hill went straight to the bedroom too.

They don’t know how to talk to each other, so they just ignore each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, Torunn was as always, accompanied by her two best friends and her friends were completely in shock by the change in the look of Torunn.

**\- I can’t believe you died your hair.**

**\- Me neither.**

**T: Well, believe me.**

Torunn entered the school, and people were noticing the change in her look. James saw Torunn’s friends, but didn’t recognize Torunn at first because of her hair. When he entered the classroom and saw her face, he knew it was Torunn.

During recess, James ran to catch Torunn.

**J: Torunn.**

Torunn said nothing, just looked at him.

**J: You're redhead. It's different.**

** **

**T: Am I looking ugly?**

**J: No, you would never be ugly.**

Torunn gave a half smile.

**T: Can I come to your home, after school?**

**J: Y-yes.**

**T: Okay.**

Torunn left the classroom and went to meet with her friends. Instead of eating they went behind the auditorium. The three lay on the grass.

**\- Why couldn’t we eat before coming here?**

**T: Gosh, Ashley. That’s why you claim that you are fat.**

**\- But I do feel hungry.**

Torunn rolled her eyes and stood up. She stood in front of her friends. Torunn turned on a music on her cellphone and began dancing, shaking her hair from one side to the other.

 

_♪_ _You're on your knees_

_Begging please "Stay with me"_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Whoa, what the hell ♫_

 

**\- I love this song.**

**T: I need to tell you something.**

The two friends sat down to listen, they loved some gossip.

**T: I'm in love.**

The friends looked at each other and then stared Torunn.

**\- For who?**

**T: I can’t tell.**

**\- But then what's the point?**

**T: The point is that he is an older man.**

**\- Older? How much older?**

**T: I don’t know, I think he has more than 30.**

**\- Oh my God, Torunn! He is old!**

**T: He’s handsome and truly gentleman!**

**\- Oh, Torunn, it feels wrong.**

**T: You are very childish yet to understand.**

**\- And are you an adult?**

**T: I am a woman.**

Torunn raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Francis was coming skating, as always. Torunn was annoyed to see him.

**F: Hey girls! So watcha doing?**

**T: Nothing that interests you.**

**F: Oh, then I will not share with you what I have here.**

Torunn frowned.

**T: What do you have?**

Francis took out a pack of cigarettes.

**\- My God, Francis! You can be suspended for one week if they catch you with that.**

**F: They won’t get me. Unless one of you denounce me and I trust you all fully.**

The girls blushed, except Torunn. Francis lit a cigarette and blew the smoke up, while looking Torunn in the eyes.

**\- Torunn, we better go. I don’t want to get in trouble.**

**T: Go.**

The girls looked at Torunn without understanding.

**T: Go.**

They withdrew. Francis held the pack to Torunn, she took a cigarette and put it in her mouth. Francis lit the cigarette for her. Torunn started coughing immediately.

Francis laughed at her.

**F: Is this your first time?**

**T: No!**

Torunn lied with wounded pride.

**T: Yes, it is and I hated.**

The recess bell rang. Torunn threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, looking at Francis.

**F: We should get together, you are like me.**

**T: I'm nothing like you.**

**F: You like to try new things, you’re undaunted. It's what I like about you.**

**T: Is it?**

**F: Yes.**

Torunn gave a small smile as she leaned against the wall.

**F: Torunn?**

Torunn looked Francis in his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

**F: I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.**

Torunn smiled and looked away, feeling a little bit shy.

**F: Why don’t you like me?**

Torunn looked at him.

**T: Why don’t you like James?**

**F: What does he have to do with it? Do you like him?**

Torunn shrugged.

**T: Maybe.**

Francis was clearly sad. Torunn pushed away from the wall and kissed Francis's face.

**T: I'm going back to class.**

Torunn turned and walked away. Francis didn’t attend the class again.

At the end of the class, Torunn dismissed the car of SHIELD, and told the driver, she’d go with James on his dad’s car, but today, Natasha was the one picking James at school. Torunn was already with an upset face.

Torunn got into the back seat and greeted Sarah, James sat on Natasha’s side. Natasha watched Torunn from the rearview mirror while driving.

**N: You look very beautiful with red hair, Torunn.**

**T: Thank you.**

Torunn was playing with Sarah in the car. When they arrived, Torunn went inside with James and looked around.

**J: Lets go to my bedroom, Torunn.**

**T: Oh yes. Let's go. Where is your father?**

**J: I don’t know.**

They both went up to the bedroom.

**J: What do you wanna do?**

**T: James?**

**J: Huh?**

**T: Have you ever kissed someone?**

James blushed.

**J: Yeah.**

**T: Liar!**

**J: I did.**

**T: Who?**

**J: Alyssa.**

**T: A french kiss?**

**J: No, she gave me a peck.**

Torunn observed him and concluded that he was telling the truth.

**J: And you?**

**T: I kissed Francis.**

James looked away, and felt sad and angry.

**T: A French kiss.**

Torunn lied only to see James' reaction. She started laughing then, she really doesn’t care.

**T: I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back.**

Torunn never kissed anybody, not even a peck, but now she decided to torment James. Torunn went out of James's bedroom and went to Natasha’s, Steve wasn’t there. She entered the bedroom anyway and began to spy on Natasha’s thing. She saw her perfume and sprayed it a bit on herself.

Torunn saw a picture of Steve, picked it up and smiled. She put back in place.

When Torunn opened the door to leave, she met with Steve. She blushed immediately.

**S: Torunn, you’re redhead now. What are you doing here?**

**T: I… I… Did you like it?**

**S: Huh?**

**T: My hair.**

**S: It looks great but you should be playing with James in his bedroom.**

**T: I don’t play! I'm not a child, I’m a woman!**

Torunn got angry.

**S: You still have a lot of time ahead, enjoy your youth.**

**T: Steve, I... I'm in love with you.**

**S: Torunn... You're just a child and you’re confused. You don’t know what you're talking about.**

**T: I'm not a child and you're an idiot!**

Torunn ran down the hall with tears in her eyes. James saw her walk by crying.

**J: Torunn? What happened?**

Torunn down the stairs in a hurry, wiping away her tears. Torunn arrived at the living room and faced Natasha, who was with folded arms, just watching her.

Just the way that Natasha looked at her, made her feel bad.

**J: Torunn!**

**N: James go to your room.**

**J: But mom...**

**N: Go! And take Sarah with you.**

Torunn was afraid of Natasha for a short time, then she decided to take a more aggressive position. She stopped crying and lifted her head. James withdrew with Sarah.

**N: Sit, please.**

**T: I'm good here.**

**N: I said SIT DOWN!**

Torunn looked at her angrily, she crossed her arms and sat on the couch.

Natasha sat on the little table in front of her.

**N: What do you think you're doing?**

**T: Nothing.**

**N: Why did you died your hair red?**

**T: Because I wanted to.**

**N: To impress Steve?**

Torunn huffed and looked away.

**N: You know this never gonna happen. You're like a daughter to us. We saw you grow.**

**T: I'm a big girl, don’t worry about me.**

**N: I worry, I love you Torunn, just like I love my children.**

**T: Liar!**

**N: I don’t lie to you.**

Torunn was trying hard not to cry, but a tear rolled down her face.

**T: You said my father loved me and he would return.**

**N: And that's not a lie.**

**T: He never came back.**

**N: I know, but he will return.**

**T: Stop lying to me! I'm tired of everybody lying to me.**

Natasha touched Torunn’s knee.

**N: Well you're right, I don’t know if he will come back, but I know that he loves you. You don’t understand, but there are many forms of love. Several ways to express that love. One thing I am sure is that Hill loves you very much, and she doesn’t deserve the way you’ve been treating her.**

Torunn looked at Natasha.

**T: She doesn’t care.**

**N: She is the one who more cares, Torunn.**

Torunn sighed and was quiet for a few minutes.

**T: I'm sorry.**

**N: It’s all right.**

**T: I can’t apologize to Steve.**

**N: Why?**

**T: I'll never have the courage to look in his face ever again.**

Natasha smiled.

**N: Of course you will, don’t be silly. It doesn’t have to be today, tho. But today you have to apologize with Hill.**

Torunn consented to the head. Natasha reached for Torunn, that looked suspicious, but hugged her.

**N: It'll be fine.**

**T: I don’t look good in red hair, right?**

**N: I think you're beautiful anyway. That’s why my son is in love with you.**

Torunn was embarrassed and looked down.

**N: Don’t hurt him, okay?**

**T: I'll try.**

Torunn smiled.

**T: Tell James that I’ll see him tomorrow at school. I need to talk to Maria.**

Natasha nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, James miss Torunn in class. He asked her friends about her and they said Torunn warned that she wouldn’t attend school today.

Today was physical education day, a.k.a Day of Girls sighing over  James Rogers running, showing his defined muscles.

James stretched the central lawn, the race track was around the camp. The coach whistled and all the students went each to a race streak. James was for on line 5.

**\- Come on, Barton! I don’t have all day.**

The coach was talking to Francis, who don’t ever participate of this class, but his father caught him with cigarettes and said he would now watch over him even at the school and Clint was there in the grandstand, wearing hat, sunglasses and a hood on top to disguise, but he let Francis know about his presence.

Francis was embarrassed because he is thinner than the other school athletes, and how he has this habit of competing with James in everything, he was already angry to be there.

Francis stood in line 2, that was a little ahead of James.

The coach whistled again and they got in position. All crouched and supported their hands on the floor, waiting for the start beep. Francis looked at James, who looked him back. Francis showed the middle finger to James, who frowned and made negative with his head. Francis laughed.

The coach whistled and everyone started running. James was already in second. And surprisingly, Francis was third. He gave his all to reach James and had moments that they were tied in the race, but Francis wasn’t physically prepared for all this effort and he started to slow and stopped in the middle of the track and dropped to the floor, dramatizing.

James managed to come in first place. Clint clapped from the grandstands. James looked at him and smiled. Clint waved at James to congratulate him.

A group of older and more experienced athletes, approached James.

They were strong and very handsome boys, they wore white and red jackets, jackets that just who is from the football team, can have the honor to use.

**\- James?**

**J: Hi Peter.**

**P: We saw you run, and we were impressed.**

Peter Stark announced.

**\- We want you to come take a test to join the team.**

**J: Really?**

**\- Yeah, man.**

Confirmed Howard Stark, the twin brother of Peter.

**H: Come tomorrow after class.**

**J: I will. Thank you.**

James was super excited, he couldn’t wait to tell his father the news.

**\- Okay! Shower!**

Said the coach.

After school, James went home alone this time and when he got home, Sarah ran to him and embraced James's waist. James put his hand on her back and immediately understood the situation. He looked into the backyard and saw Steve and Natasha arguing fiercely and he didn’t know why.

James left his backpack on the floor and looked at Sarah.

**J: What is the reason this time?**

**Sarah: My fault.**

**J: Why?**

**Sarah: I insisted with daddy to give me the puppy and he tried to convince Mom, but she said no, and he said that she is the only who rules the house always, and Dad left the house angry.**

**J: But what then? What happened?**

**Sarah: Dad came back… With the puppy.**

**J: Oh God.**

**Sarah: He said he paid for the house as well.**

**J: Oh God!**

**Sarah: Are they going to divorce, Jamie?**

James crouched down and looked at her. James smiled.

**J: Of course they won’t. Just because a dog? You know Mom gets mad, then everything is fine.**

**Sarah: I don’t want them to scream.**

Sarah covered her ears.

**J: How about you play my game?**

**Sarah: Can I?**

Sarah perked up.

**J: Yes, go to my bedroom.**

Sarah ran up the stairs. James approached the backyard, he opened the glass door. Natasha and Steve stopped arguing when they noticed his presence.

**J: Dad...**

**S: See? He’s scared.**

**N: I scared him? You are screaming as much as I am, but it is easier to blame me, right?**

**S: I'm not blaming you.**

**N: Oh no?**

**J: Mom! Dad!**

Natasha and Steve stopped arguing again and looked at James.

**J: I was invited to the football team at school.**

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned her back trying to calm down, Steve forced a smile to James.

**S: Congratulations, champ.**

**J: Why are you fighting?**

**N: Because your father brought a dog home, when I made it clear I didn’t want dogs in this house!**

**J: Mom, I want a dog too. I always wanted.**

**S: See? 3 against 1. Accept, Natasha.**

Natasha gave up, she sighed and went up to her room without looking at Steve.

**J: Dad...**

Steve looked at him.

**J: Please don’t divorce again.**

**S: We won’t, what are you talking about? And what do you mean by “again”?**

**J: When Sarah was born you were separated.**

**S: Yes, because a lot of things kept us apart, but after we married we never got away from each other.**

**J: Mom is really angry.**

**S: Don’t worry, I know how to calm her. Come tell me about this football team.**

Steve and James talked for a few hours and Steve made dinner, he asked Sarah to call Natasha. Sarah knocked on Nat’s door and approached the bed, Natasha was completely covered by the blankets.

**Sarah: Mom?**

Natasha didn’t answer.

**Sarah: M-Mom, Dad. The dinner is ready.**

Sarah looked down.

**Sarah: Mommy, don’t you come?**

Sarah was sad because Natasha ignored her and left the room.

**S: And where is your mother?**

**Sarah: She’s sleeping.**

The three ate and the kids went to sleep. Steve washed the dishes and went up stairs when her tried to open the bedroom’s door, it was locked.

**S: Natasha?**

Natasha didn’t answer.

**S: Natasha? Open that door.**

**N: What do you want?**

**S: Sleep.**

**N: You can sleep on the couch.**

**S: What???**

**N: Or with the dog. Good night!**

Steve still knocked on the door a few times and called Natasha. Sarah opened the door, scratching her eye.

**Sarah: Daddy.**

Steve looked at her.

**Sarah: Are you still fighting?**

Steve picked her up, took her into her bedroom and put her lying in bed again. Steve covered her.

**S: It's okay.**

**Sarah: Dad, I don’t want the puppy anymore.**

**S: How so? Why?**

**Sarah: Mom is upset with me and she’s angry with you. I want Mom to like me.**

**S: Hey, what's this about? She's not sad with you, she's just a little mad at me, but it will pass. And your mother doesn’t like you, she loves you.**

**Sarah: How much?**

Steve opened his arms.

**S: This much.**

Sarah smiled.

**Sarah: And you?**

**S: Oh I love you so much like from here...**

Steve leaned against the wall, then walked to the door.

**S: to here.**

Sarah laughed. Steve went close to her again and kissed her forehead.

**S: Now go to sleep.**

Steve checked James who was sleeping all crooked on the bed, as usual. He turned off the lights and when Steve came out of James's room, he looked at his door and noticed that this time the door was open. He frowned and walked slowly.

Steve didn’t know if Natasha had gone to the bathroom, or if it was an ambush and she would give kill him when he entered.

Well, it was an ambush. Natasha closed the door behind him, she almost rode on his back, but held her legs around his neck and made him go to the floor, she sat on his chest and put her foot on his arm so he would remain on the floor. Natasha looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

**N: If you think for a second that you can contradict me, you're very wrong.**

Natasha pressed her lips on Steve’s, giving him a peck.

**N: I hate you, you know?**

**S: I love you too.**

Natasha kissed Steve once again, Steve hugged her and he manage to calm her down right there on the floor during the night.

The next day, James was late for school, he would have to ask his father to take him to get in time. He ran down the stairs and get in the kitchen, Natasha was in a bathrobe hanging on Steve’s neck, while Steve was giving a lot of pecks on her lips.

**J: Ewwww! MOM! DAD!**

Natasha and Steve looked at him. Natasha with a raised eyebrow.

**N: What, James?**

James was covering his eyes.

**J: Please, I don’t want to see this. GOD!**

**N: We're not doing anything, James. Can I not kiss my husband?**

**J: Nooo. DAD! Please.** **Stay away from her.**

Steve and Natasha laughed. James pushed Steve to stay away from Natasha, he’s very jealous of him mother.

**J: I need a ride.**

**S: Let’s go, I was already going to take Sarah.**

Upon arriving at school, the hall was full of students. James went to his locker to get his book, suddenly one of his friends, came over and put his hand on his shoulder. Another friend arrived soon after.

**\- Wow, James, have you seen that goddess?**

James reached into the closet to get the book, then looked at the entrance to see who they were talking about, James dropped the book.

**\- God dam she’s hot! Is it a new student?**

**\- No, man, I think I know her, isn’t she…**

**J: Torunn.**

Torunn was coming, she literally stopped the whole school. She was with blonde hair, smiling while talking with her friends.

Francis was skiing on the skateboard, then he saw everybody quiet, he looked at where everyone was staring, then he saw Torunn and got amazed. Francis didn’t look to where he was going anymore, he faced the closet and fell on the ground.

Torunn walked by him, laughed and looked discreetly to him.

Torunn walked by James, looked at him and smiled too.

Friends of James began pushing and mess up with his hair.

**\- She smiled at you.**

**\- She's so into you, man.**

James wasn’t even paying attention to what they said, he was also hypnotized, staring Torunn disappear in the hallway.

...

Later Natasha went pick Sarah at school.

Sarah approached the car, running and screaming.

**Sarah: Daddy, Daddy, look what I did!**

Sarah noticed that it was Natasha who came to pick her and undid the smile. Natasha opened the door for her to enter.

**N: Only your father can know what you did?**

Sarah handed the drawing to Natasha. It was a drawing of her and the puppy. Sarah didn’t know if Natasha would fight over the drawing.

**N: It’s very beautiful. You did that?**

Sarah consented to the head.

Natasha started up the car.

**N: I saw that you wrote Sarah, but don’t put the name of the dog. He has no name?**

**Sarah: No.**

**N: Well, if we’re staying with him, he needs a name, right?**

Natasha winked and smiled at Sarah. Sarah opened a huge smile.

**Sarah: Well, I thought of a name.**

**N: What name?**

**Sarah: Sam.**

**N: Sam? Because Uncle Sam?**

Sarah began to laugh.

**N: He'll get mad and I think that he will tickle you a lot.**

**Sarah: I know.**

Sarah laughed harder. Natasha parked in front of the house, she took off her belt and turned to see Sarah.

**N: Can you forgive mom?**

Sarah turned serious again.

**Sarah: You didn’t answer me.**

**N: I know, I'm sorry.**

**Sarah: I was very sad.**

**N: Aw, I’m so sorry, Mom will never do that to you again. Give me a hug?**

Sarah jumped to the front sit, then moved to Natasha’s lap and hugged Natasha. Natasha kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

**Sarah: Promise not fight with my father ever again?**

**N: I can’t promise you that, but I promise that I will never not make peace with him.**

Sarah smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The young Sarah Romanoff dressed her black swimsuit, took a red scarf from her mother and wrapped around her waist. She also took a black scarf from her father and went downstairs running.

**S: Sarah! Are you running on the stairs again?**

Steve called her attention from the kitchen.

**Sarah: No, Daddy.**

Sarah put the black scarf covering her eyes, and began to do fighting moves, all gangly.

**Sarah: I'm Captain Marvel! Take that, you villain mean!**

Sarah kicked the pad.

Steve went to the kitchen door, looked at her and laughed at her imitating her aunt Carol Danvers.

**S: You're seeing something with this in your face?**

**Sarah: Of course, I am very powerful, Mr. Rogers.**

**S: Be careful, okay?**

Steve returned to the kitchen. Sarah continued kicking and punching the pads.

**Sarah: Wait! If I am the Captain Marvel, I can fly!**

Sarah whispered to herself and decided to test. Sarah ran for the stairs, she moved to the top of the stairs and stood on the top step. She opened her little arms and jumped.

James was coming out of his bedroom just when Sarah decided to jump, he doesn’t know how, but managed to run in time to hold Sarah. He grabbed her, but they both fell on the stairs. To protect Sarah, James hugged her, preventing her body to get hurt, but he ended up breaking his arm. Sarah was startled, screamed and began to cry loudly. Steve came running, and so Natasha.

Natasha took Sarah on her lap.

**S: What happened?**

**J: Ouch, I can’t move my arm. Really hurts.**

Natasha looked at Sarah.

**N: Did you hurt anything? What happened here?**

Sarah just cried, so Natasha thought the two had been hurt badly.

Steve approached James and squeezed his arm to feel, James writhed in pain.

**S: It’s broken.**

Natasha put Sarah on the floor and examined her, she was fine. Then she turned her attention to James.

**N: I'll immobilize your arm. Come.**

**J: No, it’s hurting, Mom.**

Natasha looked at him blankly.

**N: Did you broke your arm or your leg?**

Steve put his hand on his Natasha’s shoulder.

**S: It’s okay, I’ll take him to the hospital.**

**N: Hospital? I can do this.**

**S: Natasha! He is in pain, they will give some analgesic for him at the hospital. Remember that they don’t have the same tolerance for pain that you have.**

Natasha now looked at James and stroked his face.

**N: I am so sorry, James. You think you can walk to the car?**

James consented to the head.

**S: How did this happen?**

**J: That stupid girl tried jump from the stairs.**

**Sarah: You Stupid!**

**J: You are! You think you can fly, just because you’re in this ridiculous outfit.**

**N: James!!!**

**S: Look at this language, boy. I told you to treat your sister well.**

**J: But Dad, it's her fault!**

**N: Okay, Okay. Let’s go to the hospital.**

Steve drove to the hospital, James was attended, treated and released. On the way back, Sarah and James were in the back seat, Sarah was eating a bag of Doritos, she reached out the bag towards  James, as sign of subsiding.

**Sarah: Do you want some, Jamie?**

James didn’t look at her. Sarah hates being ignored, even more knowing that someone is angry with her.

**Sarah: Jamie look! There’s Uncle Sam’s home.**

Sarah pointed and looked at James, who was looking out of the car. Natasha watched them through the rearview mirror.

**Sarah: Jamie, I learned a new song in school, it’s like that...**

Now James looked at her angrily.

J: I don’t want to hear, I bet it is stupid and I don’t want you to talk to me ever again. It's your fault.

Sarah took a deep breath and made a huge beak, she was crestfallen and began to cry softly.

**N: James, I know you're upset, but don’t talk to her like that. She didn’t know what she was doing, she didn’t want you to get hurt.**

**J: I was called to the football team and now I'm hurt, because of her. I hate her.**

Now Sarah has shrunk her legs, hugged her knees and cried louder.

**S: Sarah, it's okay. He didn’t mean it. James!**

**J: You are always on her side!!**

**N: Not true. James, she is young, she’s still learning things. Have more patience, please.**

**S: You have to apologize.**

**J: What?**

Natasha looked at Steve and made negative with her head, Steve raised his eyebrows at Natasha and made positive with his head.

**J: I will not apologize, she’s the one who has to apologize.**

Steve parked the car at home, Sarah opened the car door and ran into the house.

**S: You were very rude.**

**N: He's upset, Steve.**

**S: So what? Not reason to treat Sarah like that.**

Steve looked James through the rearview mirror.

**S: Go apologize.**

**J: No!**

James frowned.

**S: James, it’s an order.**

**J: I will not apologize!**

**S: So you're grounded.**

**N: No, he's not.**

Steve looked at Natasha, angry. Steve sighed.

James got out and slammed the car door, he knew that Steve and Natasha would spend hours discussing in the car.

...

**H: Torunn.**

[Torunn](http://s4.favim.com/orig/140612/alison-dilaurentis-beautiful-blonde-pll-Favim.com-1834264.png) was lying in her bed, swinging her feet in the rhythm of the music she was listening on the headset, while swapping messages with her friends on the cellphone.

**H: Torunn!**

Torunn was startled and looked at Hill. She removed the headphones.

**H: I have a surprise for you.**

**T: What?**

Torunn can’t avoid having hopes to be her father suddenly appearing to get her or at least see her a little bit. Whenever Hill announces a surprise, she always thinks it’s him. Torunn got out of bed, excited and smiling.

**H: It's in the living room, come quickly.**

Torunn went to the living room and was disappointed. It wasn’t her father, but the visit that was there made her very happy too.

**T: Aunt Ororo.**

**O: Oh my little princess, you've grown so much! I can’t believe. Come here, give me a hug.**

Torunn went to Ororo and hugged her.

**O: How beautiful you are, let me look at you. She was always beautiful. You must have several boyfriends. Is it James?**

Torunn made a face of boredom, getting awkwardly.

**T: I have no boyfriend, Aunt Ororo.**

**O: With a face like that? I doubt!**

**T: Where's Azari?**

**O: Azari! Azari, come here, my son.**

Azari entered the apartment, showing discouragement.

**T: Azari!!!**

Torunn went to him and hugged him. She ran her hand in his braids.

**T: I loved your hair like that. You’re so big.**

**H: You and[Azari](https://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4gwigqTis1rogpueo1_500.gif) will study at the same school, Torunn.**

**T: Really? That’s cool, Azari! James is there too.**

**A: But I don’t know anyone there, only Pym.**

**T: You will know. You can hang with me.**

**H: But he is in another grade level from you.**

**T: But we can see at lunch. It's going to be very nice! If you have any problems, just talk to me!**

Azari smiled. Ororo said goodbye and walked away with Azari.

**T: Can I go to James house?**

**H: At this hour?**

**T: Natasha brings me home later. Please, Maria.**

**H: Okay, but you won’t sleep there. I'll get the keys.**

**T: No, I'll walk to there. It’s not even dark yet.**

Torunn got out of her apartment to go to James House. It was 3 blocks away. It was already getting dark, and the street was particularly deserted today. The shops were already closed, and a few people walking in the street.

Torunn went in front of a deserted alley, which is a shortcut to  James home, but Maria always warned her to not go there, because it’s dangerous. Torunn always had an attraction to danger. She stopped in front the alley and looked there. She always looks. It had something shiny calling her attention at the end of the alley.

Torunn tried to identify what it was and looked around to see if there were more people around, she almost entered the alley, but decided to follow her path.

When she reached the corner, she heard someone make some noise in the ally. Torunn frowned and looked back. There was no one. She heard someone running in the alley, she decided to go back and look again. There was no one. She thought it was something of her mind.

The shiny object began to move again. Torunn bit her lip, curiosity was too much for her. She walked slowly into the alley. In the alley,  had some garbage and filth buckets. A cat ran past her, which scared her for a few seconds. When she stepped back, she felt her body bumped into someone. Torunn prepared to scream, but she was prevented by whoever was behind her. She got her mouth covered.

Torunn is very strong, she has the strength of Asgard, she was getting ready to fight, but the attacker turned her body to him. Torunn stood frozen, staring at the man in front of her.

He put his index finger on his lip, indicating for her to stay quiet.

Torunn could hardly believe what she was seeing, it was like she saw in the pictures, the long blonde hair, silver armor, long red cape and a shiny helmet, huge muscles, beard and blond eyebrows and blue eyes like hers. Yes, it was her father.

 _He finally came back for me._ Torunn thought while a smile took form on her face, although she didn’t know if she should cry or smile.

**T: F-father... Y-you're back! For me.**

Thor nodded.

**Thor: You want to go home?**

** **

**T: Yes, I do. It's all I ever wanted. Where's my mother? I want to meet** **her.**

**Thor: You will see her. Everybody is waiting for you in Asgard.**

A portal, full of lights, opened, a big strong wind was coming towards the portal. Thor reached for Torunn. Torunn held his hand but looked to the street and Thor noticed some hesitation from her.

**Thor: Your grandparents are eager to meet you.**

Torunn didn’t even know that she had grandparents. She wondered how it should be having a huge family that loves her. She couldn’t wait to meet them. Torunn looked at Thor and smiled. Thor moved toward the portal, but Torunn remained motionless.

**Thor: What is it, my princess?**

**T: I-I... I have to tell Maria. I c-can’t go without talking to her.**

**Thor: Oh, Maria. She's not your mother, she's just a mortal.**

Torunn frowned.

**T: She's the only mother I knew. I better go.**

Torunn tried to free her hand and moved away, but Thor hold her hand tighter.

**Thor: Wait, wait. Okay, the portal can’t stay open for long, Torunn. Why don’t you come, and communicate with Maria when we get in Asgard?**

**T: I don’t know. Will I be able to come back to see her?**

**Thor: Of course.**

**T: Today?**

**Thor: Sure! I promise.**

Torunn entered the portal with Thor.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late at night when the phone on Steve's house began to ring. Steve and Natasha were awake, but "busy" making "peace" in their bedroom.

**S: Should I answer?**

**N: No! Keep going.**

The phone was still ringing, again and again.

**S: They are very insistent, aren’t they?**

Natasha rolled her eyes, she curled up on the table and reached for the phone.

**_N: Hill?_ **

**_H: Natasha, Is Torunn in your house yet? It’s late. I came home now and I told her to get back home early. She loves to challenge me. Tell her I'm going to pick her right now!_ **

**_N: What? Hill, Torunn is not here._ **

**_H: No? What time She left?_ **

**_N: None, she wasn’t here today._ **

**_H: How not? She said she was going to your house, and it was around 6pm._ **

**_N: Hill it’s already midnight, is she not at home?_ **

**_H: No! Oh God, she must be on some friend’s home! She will be grounded the rest of the year!_ **

**_N: Hill, call me when you find her._ **

**S: What happened to Torunn this time?**

**N: She thought Torunn were here.**

**S: Oh she must have gone to some friend’s house. And now can you come back here?**

Steve patted the bed, calling her. Natasha was thoughtful.

**N: What if something happened to her?**

**S: Nat? Torunn is a rebel, you know. Soon she will appear. Come on, come here.**

Natasha was idly, looking to the side.

**N: Maybe she came and she didn’t come in. I'll ask James.**

**S: Natasha, can’t you do it later?**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**S: I need a little help here.**

**N: I'm glad you have two hands to help yourself.**

Natasha wore some clothes and went to ask James about Torunn. Hill called again, saying she called all her friends and Torunn wasn’t anywhere.

**_N: Hill, calm down._ **

Natasha was on phone with Maria Hill, she grabbed a jacket and dressed it up. She took Steve's bike keys and went downstairs settling and holding the phone.

**N: I'm going to your house, okay?**

**H: No need.**

Natasha heard the bell ring.

She opened the door and it was Hill. Hill came in, clearly nervous.

**H: What do I do?**

**N: Hill. We'll find her.**

**H: I lost Thor's daughter. Thor's daughter. I can already smell my hair being roasted with the lightning that he will hit me.**

**J: Torunn disappeared?**

James appeared on the stairs.

**N: James, you should be sleeping.**

**J: Mom, why Maria is here? Has something happened to Torunn?**

**N: We don’t know. Why don’t you call your friends and try to know if she is there?**

**J: I'll do it.**

Sarah also appeared on the stairs, sweater and all sleepy.

**Sarah: Aunt Maria?**

**N: Sarah go back to your room and go to sleep.**

**Sarah: But Aunt Maria is here.**

**H: I'm leaving soon, go to sleep that tomorrow I’ll speak to you.**

**Sarah: Mom?**

**N: What??**

**Sarah: Can I have some milk?**

**N: My God, Sarah, is it time for that?**

**Sarah: I’m hungry.**

**H: It’s okay, Nat. Leave her.**

Natasha went to the kitchen to prepare a warm milk for Sarah. While Natasha prepared, Sarah went downstairs and sat on Maria’s side. When Natasha came with her milk, Sarah laid her head on Hill’s lap and slept again.

...

The trip through the portal took longer than expected. Torunn and Thor finally landed. Torunn closed her eyes during the landing. She was surprise by the cold she was feeling. The weather is not what she expected.

As she opened her eyes and looked around, she frowned, Asgard was nothing like she expected, much less as how everybody described it to her.

**T: So... That's Asgard?**

**Thor: It's not what you expected?**

Torunn made negative with her head, a little bland, but she smiled.

**T: I thought it was different, but it doesn’t matter, now.  I want to meet my mother, my grandparents. Where is everyone?**

Thor just smiled sarcastically. Torunn looked at him suspiciously.

**T: Where is Sif?**

**Thor: Easy there, little girl.**

**T: I will not be calm, open this portal, I’ll come back to Maria right now.**

Thor approached Torunn.

**Thor: Unfortunately, you want, but you can’t. And you can get used to this place, you’re not leaving here anymore. Forget Maria, you will never see her ever again.**

Torunn looked at him with rage. She was prepared to fight him, but an army appeared from nothing. It was a strange army, they seemed to be made of ice, it was terrible creatures with red eyes, she never saw anything like that in her life.

**T: You're not my father!**

Thor started laughing, he crouched and revealed his true identity. He stood, looking at Torunn.

**\- Well, you took some time to figure it out, but...**

**T: Who are you?**

**\- Your precious Maria Hill did not tell you, that you have an uncle?**

** **

Torunn made negative with her head, still in shock.

**\- That’s so mean of her.** **I’m hurt.** **I am your Uncle Loki.**

** **


	9. Chapter 9

**T: Loki? My uncle?**

**L: Yes. Don’t you enjoy to know you have an uncle?**

**T: I demand that you take me back immediately.**

**L: So stubborn little girl, I already said you won’t return.**

**T: Do you think I'm afraid of you? How do you dare? I'm Torunn, Thor's daughter. You and these monsters don’t scare me. My father will come for me.**

Loki started laughing.

**L: You know what? I like you. I think we'll get along.**

Torunn looked around and she was surrounded. She wasn’t sure how to act, she remembered she was wearing a spit in her. She removed it quickly and came toward Loki and tried to attack him, but he held on her wrist.

**L: Look that! You are strong, but not smart, but what to expect being Thor's daughter?**

Loki pressed her wrist until she drop the spit, he pushed her and she fell to the ground.

**L: A little annoying, too. Is there anything of Lady Sif on you?**

**T: My father will get you and torture you for having touched his daughter. He will... He…**

Loki interrupted her speech with a sarcastic laugh.

**L: Do you really think your father will come for you? He didn’t come all these years... Honey. Do you think he cares about you?**

**T: He loves me and will come for me.**

**L: Oh, my sweet niece. You have what 14 years ow? And whee is he? Wake up...**

Loki snapped his fingers.

**L: He won’t come.**

**T: He's coming! He will come! You're an idiot. Leave me alone!**

Torunn grabbed three stones that were on the floor and flung against Loki's army. Her Torunn force was able to hurt some of the Frost Army. The army prepared to fight back.

Loki raised his hand and the army stopped. Torunn looked at Loki, angry. She bore no longer be in his presence, she pushed the monsters who were around her and started running aimlessly.

The army would go after her, but Loki prevented them.

**L: Let her go. She has nowhere to go or hide. Don’t touch her. I can’t get away from Asgard for so long. I don’t want to arouse suspicion.**

**\- Can we play with her, master?**

**\- Yeah, yeah, let's play with her. Maybe take an arm.**

**\- Or head.**

The creatures began to laugh.

**L: I SAID DON’T TOUCH HER!**

The creatures stopped laughing.

**L: I have to go.**

Loki opened a portal and returned to Asgard, leaving Torunn alone amid the frost army.

...

On Earth, it had already spent more than 24 hours of Torunn’s disappearance. Hill was inconsolable. Natasha called Clint, who brought Francis together. He was retired, but for Torunn, they will return to active duty. They needed to find her.

Sarah woke up and down the stairs rubbing her eyes, yawning and carrying Spider Woman’s doll. She stopped on the stairs and looked at all the people gathered in her room. First she thought she was still dreaming, then she was confused.

**Sarah: Where's my dad?**

Everyone looked at Sarah. Steve was in the room, but Sarah didn’t see him. Steve went to her.

**S: What is it, princess?**

**Sarah: Are you having a party?**

**S: No, my love. Why don’t you go back to your bedroom and play there?**

Sarah didn’t recognize most of the people present, but the person who was opening the door of the house and entering now, she recognized the face. Sarah smiled and ran to him.

**Sarah: Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam.**

Sam picked her up.

**Sam: Guys, don’t you get tired to grow?**

Natasha came into the living room and saw Sarah in Sam's lap, then she looked at Steve.

**N: What Sarah is doing here in the middle of the Avengers and SHIELD? STEVE!**

**S: She doesn’t even know what that is, Nat.**

Natasha went to Sam and took Sarah on her lap.

**Sarah: I want to stay here, Mom.**

**N: But you can’t.**

Natasha went with Sarah on her lap and went up the stairs, when Steve stopped her.

**S: Don’t you think you're overreacting?**

N: Am I? I told you I don’t want her and James involved with Avengers and SHIELD. The last time, we got 2 years without James.

**S: Natasha...**

**Sarah: I want to stay with Uncle Sam. Look at Aunt Carol!!! Aunt Carol! Aunt Carol!**

Carol and Jessica were entering the house, the two wave to Sarah, who waved back, while Natasha went up the stairs with her to her bedroom.

**Sarah: Mommyyy, please.**

Natasha put her inside the bedroom. She looked Sarah in the eye.

**N: I know you miss Uncle Sam and aunt Carol, but today they can’t be with you. I promise that some other day, they’ll come back to stay with you.**

Clint knocked and entered Sarah’s bedroom.

**C: Hi Sarah, do you remember me?**

Sarah made negative with her head.

**N: Your fault, you never came to visit us.**

**C: Your Aunt Laura sent it to you.**

Clint gave a doll to Sarah. She dropped her other doll on the floor and grabbed the new one. Not so new. Clint looked at Natasha.

**C: It was Lila’s.**

Natasha hugged Clint.

**N: Thank you.**

Natasha and Clint went downstairs. James was in his room with Azari and Francis.

**F: Your room seems like a little girl's room.**

**J: No one called you here.**

**F: Your father told me to stay here for us to "play." Baby boy.**

**J: Shut up, Francis!**

**F: Speaking of mother... Your mother is the hottest woman I've ever seen.**

Now Francis crossed the line, James got up and stood in front of Francis. James is extremely peaceful, but no one can talk about his mom. James punched Francis. Francis came to fall off the chair. Azari was laughing.

Francis got furious, he stood up and pushed James, the two began to beat themselves and break things. Azari climbed onto the bed and started jumping.

**A: That's right, Jay! Hit him. Hit him!**

After Francis got up and recovered, he was winning the fight, because James has never fight is his life. He also punched James' face.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Scott was coming along and brought his young son Pym.

**Pym: Captain America!**

**Sam: No, I'm Captain America now.**

Sam began to grumble that children still drool over Steve.

**S: How old are you?**

**Pym: 12. I'm your biggest fan!**

**Scott: He’s nine actually!**

**Pym: Dad!**

** **

**S: Thank you, Pym. How about you play with my son? Come I'll introduce you ...**

All the avengers took a fright, when they heard the noise of several things falling on the second floor.

**Jess: Is there a party going on up there?**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other and made heads or tails. Steve lost and had to go up to see what was happening, he took the opportunity to introduce Pym to the kids.

Steve opened the door and saw James and Francis fighting on the carpet.

**S: James! Francis!**

They both stopped and looked at Steve.

**S: Torunn is missing and the way you help fighting?**

**J: Sorry, Dad, but Francis, he...**

**S: I don’t care, James. Talk with each other, deal with it alone, you’re not a baby anymore.**

**F: Who's that boy?**

**S: That's Pym, Ant Man’s son. Pym, that's my son James, this is the son of Clint, Francis. And that one over there is...**

**Pym: Azari.**

**Azari: Hi Pym.**

**S: You know each other?**

**A: Pym is in my class.**

**S: I thought Azari was older than you.**

**F: Azari is delayed several years in school. He’s retarded.**

Azari frowned, he pointed his finger towards Francis and a small shock wave hit Francis.

**F: Ouch!!!!**

**S: Azari! No powers.**

**A: Actually, Pym is a nerd.**

Sarah appeared in the doorway.

**Sarah: I want to play too.**

**J: No! Father! She is small and a girl.**

Sarah frowned and looked at Pym.

**Sarah: He is small too.**

**F: But he's a boy.**

**A: I’ll play with you, Sarah.**

**P: Me too.**

**S: I'm going down. Behave. I don’t want to come up here again to correct you.**

**Sarah: Let's play?**

**A: What do you wanna play?**

**Sarah: We play house like Pym is my son and Azari is the father.**

**J: Sarah!**

**P: No! I am big and we do not play things like that!**

**A: Why don’t we play a game? What's there, Jay?**

**J: Monopoly, War and Twist.**

**F: Boriiiinnngg! I'm leaving, losers.**

The children looked at Francis, blankly. Francis opened James bedroom’s window.

**P: Are you crazy? You’re going to get hurt.**

**A: Probably die…**

**F: Stop being such babies. I'll find Torunn while you are here, doing nothing.**

**J: Our parents are taking care of it.**

**F: They are hours down there, they don’t solve anything. Will you join me or you’re too scared?**

James looked at Francis with anger.

**A: James that is a bad, bad idea. He's just testing you. You will get in trouble, don’t listen to him.**

James looked at Azari, but decided to follow Francis. He was tired of being so straight. Pym went to the window after them.

**A: Pym!**

**P: Oh, come on, Azari. It will be cool.**

Azari sighed and also went out the window. They went down by the roof, then jumped to the grass. When they were all together, Francis looked up and almost had a heart attack.

**F: My God, SARAH!**

**J: SARAH! Don’t.**

Sarah was with her legs already out the window.

**Sarah: I'm going too.**

**J: Of course you won’t. You’re small.**

**Sarah: If Pym can go, I can go too!**

**J: No!**

**Sarah: So I'll call Mom.** **MOMMM!**

James hit his forehead, angry.

**J: Come quickly, then.**

James helped Sarah to get on the floor, the five ran through the streets, looking for Torunn.

...

All the Avengers and SHIELD members were arguing among themselves, wanting to find a culprit. They thought it was Thor who came and picked her, but wouldn’t he warn Maria or thank her for taking care of Torunn for all these years?

**Jess: How can Thor did not show up for his daughter after all these years?**

**Carol: Yeah, guys, his daughter disappeared. He should be around throwing lightning around.**

**S: Yes, that’s very suspicious.**

**Clint: If she was truly missing, Thor would come back.**

**N: Maybe… But… I don’t know, Torunn would never accept go, without talking to Maria.**

While they were discussing, Sam went to Hill who walked into the yard, to disguise the sadness that she was.

**Sam: Hey... How are you?**

**H: Fine.**

**Sam: Hill? Stop trying to be tough all the time.**

**H: I don’t make me tough, I am. Damn, if I could be any other way, I would. I wanted to be... I wanted to be a better person to Torunn, for you and all I could do is put you away from me and now Torunn.**

Sam reached Hill and held in her arms, forcing her to look into his eyes.

**Sam: What's this? I never wanted you to change, I only wished you had let me in, you shut yourself completely. And Torunn... She couldn’t have a better mother than you.**

**H: Anyone is better than me as a mother.**

**Sam: That's not true. James and Torunn they really loves you. Torunn specially, she would never leave you.**

**H: So where is she, Sam? Where?**

Hill started crying and Sam held her, stroking her hair to calm her down.

...

Back to the meeting of the Avengers, SHIELD agents indicated the last place Torunn was seen by security cameras. Closer to her house, near the alley desert. This was possible due to the facial recognition engine, SHIELD hacked all neighborhood cameras looking for her.

**S: Nat, It’s very quiet up there.**

**N: I noticed, I'm going up to check them.**

Natasha went up and opened Sarah's door, she wasn’t there, Natasha opened the James's bedroom door, none of them were there. Natasha looked at the open window and felt a terrible anguish, she ran to her bedroom and didn’t see the children.

Natasha shouted the name of their children. Steve ran when he heard Natasha screaming and just behind Sam came, then Clint and Hill.

**S: Nat?**

**N: They’re gone!**

**C: Gone? What?**

**S: They’re not. James! James! Sarah!!!**

**C: Francis !!!**

They all started to scream, calling the kids.

**N: I said it was a bad idea to get all the Avengers together again.**

**S: Natasha calm down, we don’t know what happened yet.**

**N: I can’t believe that I lost my children again.**

Steve went to Natasha and touched her arm, Natasha moved away from his touch, her whole body was shaking.

**N: No! I can’t... I can’t lose them.** **Not again.**


	10. Chapter 10

Torunn ran for hours in the middle of the snow that was falling, she ran till her body get exhausted. She stopped and looked around, it was so dark, cold and lonely there. Nothing but snow mountains. Torunn felt her legs hurt from running, she knelt down and began to think about her childhood with Maria taking care of her and James, and about aunt Ororo too.

Torunn had nothing to complain about Maria, she was patient and impatient, but she was always there for her, and only because she thinks her father returned for her, she felt entitled to go with him, leaving everybody that she knows behind. How could she? Basically, Torunn think she actually deserved this punishment, for being ungrateful and spoiled.

Not that Torunn despised Maria, she just imagined what it would be like to have her father and her mother around. Torunn began to cry and remember the times she felt alone and abandoned and Maria just hugged her. Torunn always felt better after Maria’s hugs, she knew she would never be alone. But why her father, who everybody says that love her, does not appear to save her?

**T: FATHER!**

Torunn shouted, crying.

**T: Maria told me you can hear me wherever I am. I don’t even know if this is true… Father, please help me. I don’t want to stay here. Father, if you love me, I beg you, come save me.** **Help me. Please.**

Torunn lay on the floor because of the cold and hugged her knees, she kept calling for her father, crying softly till fall asleep.

...

Francis and James were coordinating the searches through streets,  asking people if they saw a girl with the characteristics of Torunn.

Sarah held the hand of James, because she's afraid of getting lost on the street.

**J: Hey! Don’t touch me.**

**Sarah: But I'm scared.**

**J: And why do you came with us, then?**

Azari held in Sarah's hand. Sarah smiled at him.

A man finally had Torunn’s news, this man was wearing an overcoat and a hat that covered half of his face, not allowing them to see clearly who it was. He indicated that Torunn entered that alley.

**J: Torunn knew that here was dangerous, she would not enter.**

**F: If she knew it was dangerous, so she would go.**

**J: Of course she was not.**

**F: Of course she would.**

**J: No!**

**F: Yes!**

**J: You think you know her better than me?**

**F: You think you know everything about her?**

**Pym: Guys!! Guys! Look that!**

They saw a colorful cloud in the alley background, which called their attention.

**A: We better call our parents and tell where we are, I'll be in so much trouble, folks.**

**F: I'll see what it is.**

**A: James, let him go, let's wait here.**

James was already going after Francis in the alley, and Pym was right behind. Azari rolled his eyes and sighed.

**A: No one hears me!**

Azari came after them.

**F: What is it?**

**Pym: It looks like a three-dimensional portal.**

**J: What?**

**F: He must watch very cartoon. Three-dimensional portal… Duuuhhh. So dumb!**

Sarah looked to the cloud, then to her hand, she noticed that her doll wasn’t with her.

**Sarah: My Doll!**

The boys were discussing what that thing was and ignored Sarah.

**Sarah: My doll, my doll!**

**J: Sarah, shut up!**

**Sarah: B-but my doll...**

Sarah pouted and was ready to cry when she looked at the street and saw her doll on the sidewalk, she smiled and saw a dog passing, the dog bit the doll and took it to the middle of the street. He dropped the doll in the middle of the asphalt and walked away.

**Sarah: My Doll!**

Sarah frowned, with a determined gaze and she free her hand from Azari’s, who didn’t even notice, because of the discussion.

It all happened very fast. The portal began to shrink in size and sucking everything that was around, the boys were swallowed up into the cloud, which closed and disappeared, while Sarah ran to the middle of the asphalt and grabbed the doll, she hugged the doll and look at the street, she just closed her eyes and tried to protect herself from the truck coming toward her in high speed. The driver was trying in every way to brake in time.

...

**H: Natasha, an agent located the children. It's all right, they just fled.**

**N: They fled?**

**S: They wouldn’t do it.**

**N: James not, but Sarah maybe...**

**S: Maybe James has gone to protect her.**

Natasha and Steve climbed on the bike, Hill, Sam and Clint were in a car behind. Jess and Carol were in Natasha's house, monitoring searches for Torunn.

Once they reached the street. Natasha and Steve saw Sarah ran to the street and a truck going towards her.

**N: SARAH!**

Natasha couldn’t react, or Steve. They were petrified.

The same man who gave information to the Avenger’s children, ran and took Sarah in his arms and left her on the sidewalk in time to save her. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him. She saw clearly who it was, because he was very close to her.

The man, seemed to be little older than her father and he was very beautiful too. He winked at Sarah, who smiled at him. Soon Natasha and Steve approached her, and a crowd of people had gathered around.

Natasha grabbed her strong.

**N: Sarah, are you okay? Are you hurt?**

**Sarah: I'm fine, Mommy, the man saved me.**

Steve looked around for the man to thank him, but he wasn’t there anymore.

Soon, Natasha’s concern changed to anger.

**N: Are you crazy? What were you thinking? Running into the street? Leaving home without an adult?**

Sarah now was scared and her eyes filled with tears. Steve picked her up and Sarah hid her face in his shoulder.

**S: Natasha, easy.**

**N: Easy?** **You want me to calm down? You can only be kidd...**

Clint touched Natasha’s shoulde and made her walk away from Sarah, she was very uncontrolled and was scaring not only Sarah, but everyone as well.

Steve moved Sarah away enough to look her in the eye.

**S: Where's James and the boys?**

Sarah pointed to the alley.

**S: There's no one there, and James knows he shouldn’t enter this alley.**

**Sarah: It had a very beautiful cloud. I think they went inside of it.**

**S: Sarah, are you making things up?**

**Sarah: No, it's true.**

**C: Sarah, how was this cloud?**

**Sarah: Colorful! Different, and had a black hole in the middle of it.**

**S: You know something? Is that familiar to you, Clint?**

**C: I saw something like that when Loki appeared on Earth for the first time.**

**S: Loki? He's not stuck in Asgard?**

**H: My God, this is something of Loki. Loki is with Torunn!**

**Sam: And all the kids, then.**

**N: I'll kill Thor that he had not killed Loki when he had the opportunity and then I'll kill Loki slowly.**

**Sarah: Are you gonna kill, mom?**

Natasha realized the things she was saying in front of Sarah. Steve explained to Sarah that her mother was just kidding.

**S: Sam, take Sarah home, we stay and look for the boys.**

...

James, Francis, Azari and Pym landed on the same planet where Torunn was, and in the same place where Torunn landed. There was nobody there.

**Pym: It’s so cold!**

**A: Where are we? Why is it night? This is the Apocalypse! Punishment of my ancestors for running away from my parents. I'm so screwed.**

**F: What place... Soooo cool!**

**J: Cool? We get here because of you! How do we go home?**

**F: Home, home, home... Relax! Our parents are the Avengers, they will find us.**

While they talked, the army of Frost Giants surrounded them.

**J: What is it?**

**Pym: Jesus!**

**A: Apocalypse.**

Azari made the sign of the cross.

**Pym: M-maybe they’re good, right?**

**F: For that spear ice forming in his arms, I'm not quite sure about that.**

**J: Ruuuuuunnnn!**

And it was what they did, they ran like never before, luckily the ice army doesn’t move at the same speed and they could divert them, and gain distance. They ended up going in the same direction where Torunn was.

Torunn was lying in the snow and woke to the sound of children screaming. She opened her eyes and sat down.

**T: That voice... It can’t be.**

Torunn looked at four points in the snow, running toward her. She got up and looked better. Yes, it was James, her best friend.

**T: James!!!**

James spotted Torunn and everyone ran to her.

**J: Torunn!!!**

James and Torunn ran toward each other and hugged tight. Torunn started crying of excitement.

**T: James! How? I thought I'd never see you again. Azari what are you doing here? Francis! And who is this?**

**Pym: Hi, I’m Pym.**

The Frost Giants approached.

**J: We have to get away!**

**T: All right! I got it. Stay behind me.**

**F: Are you crazy?**

**T: I am the daughter of Thor and Lady Sif, I am immortal.**

**J: Immortal? No one ever said you’re immortal.**

**T: I'm saying. If my parents are gods, so am I.**

The army came and Torunn came in front of her friends and extended her hand in a gesture to make them stop, as her uncle, Loki did.

**\- You are not the master!**

**T: I am his niece and I command you to leave us alone.**

**\- Command?**

The Frost Giants started laughing.

**T: You doubt? Well, when my uncle return and he will, I will tell him, you disobeyed my orders!**

The creatures seem to have been confused.

**\- Better wait the master back.**

**\- Yes, better wait for the master.**

The Frost Giants went away grumbling.

Torunn was pleased with herself for having them away. She looked at James and the others, smiling.

**T: Let's go home.**

**F: How?**

**T: What do you mean how? You have come here where? Let's get out there.**

**J: We don’t know. We just got here.**

**A: So we're stuck in this place?**

Torunn was in denial, all hope she had ended. And now her friends were stuck along with her and she doesn’t know what will become of them when Loki comes back, she can’t protect them from Loki alone.

**J: Torunn, are you okay? What's it?**

**T: I... I just... I need some time.**

Torunn ran again toward a cave, she came and knelt down and began to cry again.

**T: Father... Can you hear me? I don’t know if this is true, or if Hill said to make me more cheerful when I was little. I will not ask you to come for me anymore, I just ask you to please help my friends, they are my family, like Hill is. Their parents does not deserve to be concern about them and I am sure they are. Please Father, help me to protect my family.**

Torunn waited and waited, she closed her eyes and sighed. She heard the boys screaming and looked at them coming running toward the cave. Torunn got up and left the cave and understood the reason for the uproar. An object came through the sky toward them, it had flames coming out of the object.

**J: What is it?**

**F: Flying saucer?**

**Pym: No, that's a meteor! You idiot!**

**A: Just like in Apocalypse as my mother told me, it is our end!**

Torunn approached them and wiped her tears and smiled.

The object hit the ground, causing a large crater and raised a dust curtain.

Torunn ran into the crater.

**J: Torunn! Wait!**

Torunn approached the object, bright, shiny and wonderful.

The boys came to see what it was.

**F: A flying sword?**

**T: It's from my father, to me! He heard me! He heard me!**

** **


	11. Chapter 11

**P: Your father? Are you saying that your father send it here for you? How? From where?**

**T: From his world!**

**P: World?**

Pym circled his finger near his head looking at Azari, indicating that Torunn is crazy. Pym approached the sword.

**P: How can someone throws a sword here?**

**T: My father is very strong, he is the strongest man in the universe.**

**F: I thought it was the Hulk.**

Torunn glared at Francis.

**T: My father is a god! The most powerful of the gods, more powerful than...**

**J: Yeah, yeah, Torunn. We get it.**

**P: If he could throw it here, he is strong indeed.**

Pym grabbed the sword and tried to take it off the ground.

**P: Wow this is heavy.**

**A: You are very small, Pym. Excuse me.**

Azari held the sword with one hand and tried to lift. Unsuccessfully. Tried with both hands, almost climbed on top of it and nothing.

Francis tried to lift the sword, and also failed. Torunn crossed her arms and looked at them.

**T: You are not worthy.**

**P: Try, James.**

**A: Yes, try, try.**

James looked at Torunn asking authorization to try and she did a gesture with her head indicating that he could try.

James grabbed the sword and even Torunn believed that James would be able to raise the sword, but he was not. Torunn was shocked and started laughing.

**T: None of you are worth!**

Torunn touched the sword and it automatically ignited an intense light, Torunn arm was stuck, she couldn’t move, a wave of electricity ran through Torunn’s arm and wrapped the sword.

Azari made the sign of the cross.

**A: This can’t be good.**

The light went out and Torunn managed to lift the sword.

**T: I did it! I did it!**

**J: Were you with electricity in your body or?**

**T: I don’t know, it doesn’t matter. I'm powerful now like my father.**

**F: Powerful. Like my father. Blah blah blah**

Said Francis imitating Torunn and her posture. Torunn squinted and pointed her sword toward Francis.

**T: How dare you mock me?**

Francis pushed the sword to the side, removing it from his face.

**F: You think you're so powerful. How does this sword will help us get out of here? Your father didn’t help us at all.**

**J: Of course it helped. He didn’t send the sword for nothing.**

**A: It should be good for something.**

**P: Sword are made to fight.**

**F: Duuuhh and you are considered a genius?**

Torunn looked at the sword and didn’t know what to do with it. She decided to test.

**T: Asgard Sword, open the portal!**

The boys were looking at her.

**T: Sword open the portal. Take us back to Earth!**

Francis rolled his eyes and pretended to faint. Pym and Azari looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

**T: Abracadabra? Sword do something!!! Dammit! It made me look like a stupid. That sword can’t do anything!**

Torunn plunged the sword on the ground with anger and the sword opened a crack in the floor that stretched for kilometers.

**J: Wow. Torunn!**

**A: Look that!**

**P: That was very cool!**

Francis sat and watched.

**F: We're still here.**

The crack finally stopped to make way on the ground and very far away a huge hole was opened in the floor and a very strong light was coming out from the hole like a waterfall of light.

**A: Apocalypse...**

**P: Stop with it, Azari. It’s the portal. We can go home.**

**F: How do you know?**

**P: The colors are similar to the cloud that brought us here, it can only take us back. Let's go.**

Everyone started running and they were far from the hole. But the crack and the light beam has not attracted only their attention, the frost giants saw it and they were much closer to the portal than the kids.

When the kids got closer, they saw the army and braked for a moment.

**P: The hole seems to be decreasing.**

**J: The portal is closing!**

**T: We need to run.**

**F: In their direction? No way.**

**A: Do you want to stay here forever?**

**F: No.**

**A: So run!**

**J: Francis, take the larger rocks you find on the way. Pym and Azari enter the portal, while Francis and I distract them with the rocks. Torunn try to knock down as much as you can with this sword.**

**T: I don’t know how to use it.**

**J: Your father has entrusted this sword to you. I also trust and believe in you. You can do it.**

Torunn gave a small smile and made positive with her head.

**J: Let's go!!!**

Everyone started to run to the portal that was getting smaller. Francis had very good aim and he was throwing the rocks, managing to break pieces of some frost giants.

James did the same without the same precision and technique, but could distract them enough to Pym and Azari enter the portal.

**T: Francis, go go go!**

Torunn swung the sword side to side, and her strength could eliminate those frost giants who touched her sword.

**F: I'm not going without you.**

**T: I'll go just behind you, go!**

**F: No!**

**J: Let's go all three together.**

...

Pym and Azari fell directly over the dumpster in the same alley where they were sucked.

Natasha, Steve and Clint approached the dumpster. Steve took the lid of a trash can to use as a shield, Natasha and Clint drew their weapons, they didn’t know what fell in the dumpster. Steve put his hand on the dumpster cover and looked at Natasha that made positive with her head. Steve lifted the cover, Natasha and Clint pointed guns at them, Pym and Azari screamed scared.

**N: Azari!**

**S: Pym!**

**C: What the hell, Were you there all this time?**

Steve and Clint took them out of the dumpster.

**N: Where's James? Torunn? Francis?**

Pym and Azari looked at each other and looked at Natasha.

**N: Speak!**

**P: We don’t know.**

**S: Weren’t you together?**

**A: Yes, but on another planet.**

**N: I don’t have time for jokes.**

**C: Torunn, Francis and James are there yet?**

**P: There was a frost giants army there.**

**A: In the besieged, James told us to enter the portal.**

Natasha snorted and put her hands on her head.

**S: Nat, calm down.**

**N: Calm down my ass. Call Carol and Jessica and whoever is in the town, tell them to come immediately. I'll call SHIELD, and let's go there!**

**S: We don’t know how to get there.**

**N: They will find out how we will go to Asgard, we get Loki and make him speak.**

**P: That's cool, can we go?**

Steve grabbed Natasha by her arm and pulled her away from children.

**S: Again? Don’t talk of these things near children.**

**N: Stop controlling me, my son is gone.**

**S: Our son.**

Steve and Natasha would start arguing when they heard another noise of things falling into the dumpster.

They opened and there were Francis, Torunn and James.

**N: James!**

Natasha almost jumped into the dumpster, James jumped out and Natasha embraced him strong, she was shaking.

**N: Are you okay?**

Again the anger washed over her, she held in his ear hard.

**N: What were you thinking?**

**J: Oh, oh! Mom! Stop, please, it hurts.**

**T: Natasha. The portal. It’s still open.**

**N: What?**

This time the dumpster broke. Steve embraced Natasha and James and threw himself to the ground with them to protect them. Clint pushed Francis and ran towards the fence, Torunn held Pym and Azari by their clothing and flew with them.

Three of the hideous creatures of Loki came through the portal, they got up and looked around.

**\- More humans!**

Natasha looked at Torunn.

**N: Take them out here.**

**T: I can help.**

**N: Torunn, obey me.**

**T: But Natasha, I got a sword!**

**N: I will not repeat! Go now!**

Torunn frowned and flew away with Azari and Pym.

**S: You also need to go.**

**J: Dad, I’m not leaving you.**

**N: James Rogers I’ll whip your ass. You are so grounded! For the rest of your life.**

**J: What? But mom!**

**S: James go home.**

Natasha was already running and shooting against the giants. Clint also ran out of the alley and fired back, he and Natasha have thought the same, they had to take the threat out of the urban perimeter.

James and Francis ran one block, but Francis stopped.

**J: Francis! What are you doing? We have to go.**

**F: I've never seen my father fight.**

**J: We have to go. It all started because of you.**

**F: Me? I haven’t forced you to follow me!**

**J: Your father told us to go home!**

**F: That's right, go, mama’s boy. Do everything as you told to! That’s why Torunn will never date you. You're too straight-laced.**

**J: You're an idiot.**

**F: I am but I do what I believe is the best for me. My father was an Avenger, as well your parents. I want to see him on duty, I want to be like him. Have you never wanted to be like your father?**

James hadn’t stopped to think about it, but he wants to be like his father, he is the man he admires most in this world.

**F: Come on, James! We won’t approach.**

**J: How do I know you will not try to get it the battle?**

**F: Because my father would put a bullet in my ass.**

James laughed.

**F: C’mon.**

They ran to where the fight was going on. They decided to climb on top of a 3-storey building to better observe the battle.

**Jess: What do you think you're doing?**

James and Francis turned and saw Carol flying in the air holding Jessica Drew’s arms.

**J: Please don’t tell my parents.**

**Carol: You should be at home.**

**F: We wanted to see our parents fighting, at least one time. We never saw it.**

**Jess: I think it’s fair!**

**Carol: But don’t go there!**

**Jess: And witness the greatest heroes...**

**Carol: Jessica!**

Carol and Jess joined the battle, James and Francis watched for the first time their parents in battle and watched the last meeting of the Old Avengers with the New Avengers.

**F: I never thought that your mother fought for real, like she has no powers and still is kicking ass.**

**J: She fights more than my father.**

**F: Do you think she would win a battle against him?**

**J: I think so. My dad is stronger, but he would never hurt her, so he would let her win.**

**F: Did you know your mother once dated my father?**

**J: What? Shut up!**

**F: Yes, my father told me.**

**J: I doubt it.**

Francis and James felt a shadow over them, and when they looked...

**J: Uncle Bucky.**

**F: Who is this?**

**B: Your mother sent me to get you.**

**J: Huh?**

The battle had ended, with the Avengers coming out victorious, of course. James looked at where his parents were and Natasha was staring at him.

**J: I'm really screwed.**

**B: Yes, you are, young men. Move.**

Bucky grabbed both by their nape and down the building, he put them in the car and drove to Steve's house.

...

Torunn landed in the backyard of Steve's house with Azari and Pym. Pym arrived asleep. Scott and Ororo ran into the yard and embraced their children.

Torunn saw that Hill was in the room and she watched her with relief and at the same time disappointment. Torunn entered the house, she is proud and so is Hill, they don’t know how to express themselves, she couldn’t face Maria and looked to the side, waiting for the scolding come.

Maria ran to Torunn and held her tight. Torunn hugged her back, despite the surprise. Hill was a very cold person.

**T: Maria, I...**

**H: Are you okay?**

Torunn made positive with her head.

**H: I want to know everything that happened, let's go home.**

**Sam: I'll take you.**

Hill was leaving with Torunn and Sam, when Bucky parked and James and Francis got out. Sam and Bucky shook hands, and Bucky came after the boys to the house.

Scott and Ororo said they needed to go too, Bucky said he would wait for Steve and Natasha.

**J: Uncle Bucky. Please talk to my mom.**

**B: Speak what?**

**J: To not let me grounded.**

**B: You ran away, took your little sister along, you didn’t think about her safety. Do you know she was almost hit by a truck?**

James made negative with his head.

**J: I didn’t know I was going to be sucked into another planet. Is she ok?**

**B: Yes, but no thanks to you, you are the older brother, James, you should protect and take care of her.**

**F: It was my fault. I made them go.**

**J: No, I went because I wanted to.**

Steve, Natasha and Clint went home. Clint pointed to Francis and pointed to the car. Francis sighed and walked out the door. Clint went quietly behind him.

Natasha looked at James.

**N: I can’t even look at you right now, just go your room.**

**J: Mom...**

Natasha looked away. James looked at Steve.

**J: Dad, let me explain.**

**S: Go, James and I hope I will not have to put a railing in your window.**

...

In Asgard…

**Thor: So?**

**Loki: They all right.**

**Sif: How she was?**

**L: She's smarter than you, if that's what you want to know. She is like me.**

**Sif: She doens’t even have your blood.**

**Thor: But Loki is my brother, our ties are higher than blood.**

**Jane: That's very gay and romantic.**

** **

Jane came to hear the conversation, she hugged the waist of her husband, who hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

**Jane: I think absurd what you did with the girl. She is your daughter, and you put her in danger, and her friends too.**

**Thor: I know you don’t understand, one day you will understand and I hope she will too.**

**Jane: I just think that Natasha would take your immortality if she find out that you and Loki schemed all this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**S: Sarah, go call your brother for breakfast, please.**

**Sarah: Yes, daddy.**

**N: In the kitchen.**

**S: Natasha!**

**N: I said I don’t want to look at him, he’s grounded, I don’t even know why we are giving food to him.**

**S: Do you want to starve him?**

**N: I wanted to give some spanks. But you never allowed, and see what he does now.**

**S: So this all happened is my fault?**

Natasha raised both eyebrows and was silent, Steve frowned and finished putting breakfast on the table. Sarah ran down the stairs.

**S: Don’t run, princess. Dad talked so many times.**

**Sarah: I'm sorry, Dad.**

**S: And James?**

**Sarah: He is coming. Dad, can Sam eat with us?**

**S: No, your mother doesn’t want the dog inside the house.**

**Sarah: I'll go outside.**

**N: Sarah, you'll be sharing your food with him and putting in your mouth.**

**Sarah: No, Mommy, I won’t...**

**N: I've seen you doing it several times. Do not lie to me. You can sit right here next to me and eat.**

Sarah crossed her arms and sat down.

**Sarah: Then I won’t eat anything!!!**

Sarah pushed the plate with anger.

**N: Oh no? All right then.**

Natasha put jelly on her toast. When James came down the stairs slowly, he was already concerned about what Natasha was going to do to him.

**S: Good morning, James.**

**J: Good morning, Dad. Good morning mom.**

Natasha didn’t answer and looked to the side. James was devastated. Steve can get annoyed with James and fought with him that it’s okay, but Natasha not, James is about to die when she is disappointed with him.

**S: Your breakfast is in the kitchen.**

**J: I'm... not hungry, I eat at school. Bye.**

**S: Wait, I'll take you.**

**J: I'll go with Francis.**

**S: You're friends now?**

**J: Yes.**

**S: James, do not get in anymore trouble.**

**J: Ok.**

**Sarah: Good morning, Sarah!**

Sarah protested that James ignored.

**J: Good morning, poopoo face.**

**Sarah: You poopoo face!**

Sarah smiled. James went to school, Steve sat down and put jelly on toast to Sarah. She was still idly.

**Sarah: No, no, no.**

**S: You have to eat something.**

**Sarah: I don’t want!**

**S: Sarah...**

**N: Oh it’s okay, Steve.**

Natasha gave a smirk, with an arched eyebrow. Steve knew she was being ironic and she was going to punish Sarah somehow. James and Steve understand the irony and sarcasm of Natasha, but Sarah not, she’s too young and innocent yet.

Steve finished his coffee.

**S: Sarah, where's your backpack? Let's go.**

**N: I'll take her.**

**S: But I’m going to Sam’s place, it's on the way to me.**

**N: She goes with me.**

**S: Natasha...**

**N: She goes with me!**

Sarah got up and grabbed her backpack. She kissed Steve, she said goodbye to her dog Sam, that was a little bit sad to be stuck in the backyard.

Sarah came out and was spinning in the front yard, waiting Natasha to come. Natasha got up. She walked to Steve and gave him a peck.

**S: Natasha, do not punish her.**

**N: What? Who said I will punish her?**

**S: She's very young.**

**N: Everything you use the argument that she is young, she is not a  baby anymore.**

**S: You fight with her too much. You’re not like that with James.**

**N: What does this mean?**

**S: Nothing.**

Natasha frowned, took the car keys and left with Sarah. When Natasha stopped in front of the school, Sarah didn’t got out of the car, she stood looking at Natasha.

**N: What?**

**Sarah: Dad always gives me money for my snack.**

**N: Oh... But you're not hungry.**

**Sarah: I am.**

**N: So, why didn’t you eat your breakfast?**

**Sarah: Because I didn’t want to, now I want to eat.**

**N: Oh sorry, you won’t eat.**

**Sarah: I'll starve.**

**N: No, you’re not. Learn to eat at mealtimes, you're a big girl now. I don’t tolerate tantrums.**

Sarah frowned and filled her cheeks air, holding her breath until her face turned all red.

**N: You can do it as much as you want, it doesn’t work with me. You can get out of the car.**

Sarah pulled the air again and began to cry.

**N: Sarah, are you getting out by yourself, or I'll have to go there to get you out? You know I'm not your father, stop pretending to cry with me.**

Sarah looked Natasha in the mirror and noticed that she wasn’t groaning, she quickly changed the cry of expression for anger expression, she got out and went to school.

...

At James' school, it was lunch time. Torunn handed a note to James, then handed one to Francis, then to Azari. All notes said them to meet her, behind the library at the lunch time.

James and Francis had no idea that Torunn had invited both of them, and Azari. So they both thought they were going to have a date with Torunn.

Torunn was the first to get behind the library. Soon after Torunn, Francis arrived. He almost runs over her with this skateboard, but he is precisely and stopped at time, with his body almost close to her.

Torunn took a fright, then she got completely embarrassed by the proximity that Francis is from her body.

**F: You... wanted to see me?**

**T: Yes, I have something important to tell you, but...**

Francis put his finger on her lips.

**F: Hush... you don’t have to say anything, I already know. We can’t deny that thing between us...**

**   
**

Francis now held in Torunn waist and approached his lips to hers. Torunn frowned and kicked his balls. Francis groan in pain.

**T: Don’t be stupid, it's not that.**

**   
**

James was approaching just in time that Francis tried to kiss Torunn, he lowered his head and turned to leave. Torunn not know James watched the scene with Francis, she sees him leaving and calls him.

**T: James!**

James turns, with a sad face.

**F: What? What's he doing here?**

**T: I called him.**

**F: Why?**

Azari approached them with Pym.

**A: Hi, guys.**

**F: What are they doing here?**

**T: I called everyone except this one.**

**A: He insisted on coming and I thought it had no problem.**

**T: And it had not, he is the son of an Avenger too.**

**J: What do you want, Torunn?**

**T: I talked a lot with Maria and she wanted to talk to you.**

**J: Hey, what she wants to talk?**

Torunn looked back and Hill approached them.

**F: Oh Maria, Maria... This woman is a goddess.**

Torunn stepped hard on Francis’ foot.

**F: Ouch! Wow, would you stop hitting me?**

**J: Maria... What happened?**

**H: Nothing. I just wanted to give you this.**

**   
**

Hill handed them a file folder that had the words: Project N.S.A. on the cover. Project New Secret Avengers. James picked up the folder and all of them came closer to James to read the contents.

**J: Maria, is that what I'm thinking?**

**H: Would you like to be Avengers?**

Hill gave a smirk and adjusted her sunglasses on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Hill told the boys that if they really want to be Avengers, they could never tell their parents about it, she said she would train them to be heroes and that they would be so great as their parents, or even more powerful.

They all agreed. At first, James seemed reluctant about hide it from his parents, he doesn’t like to lie to them and Natasha always seems to know when he is lying.

Hill said she would make and excuse for their parents, so they won’t distrust about what they will be doing after class.

The boys talked and discussed a lot after Hill left and they agreed with a secret meeting the next day at night. Since it will be Saturday, so it won’t be a problem.

On Saturday morning, on the Rogers House, the children are allowed to stay in bed until late. James was in his room, already awake, looking at a porn magazine that Francis insisted for him to take. James thought everyone was asleep, so it wouldn’t have any problem seeing it. Just teenage curiosity.

Meanwhile, Natasha and Steve were in their room, Natasha had just gotten out of the shower and was drying her hair. Steve was still lying in bed and watching her.

**S: Oh boy, I'm so lucky.**

Natasha looked at him over her shoulder, with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

**S: You're so beautiful.**

Natasha blushed and tried to hide the smirk on her lips.

**N: You're trying to get me to bed, Rogers?**

**S: Maybe... Is it working?**

**N: Have I not made you happy enough last night?**

**S: I'll never have enough of you.**

Natasha laughed and rolled her eyes. She put the towel on the chair and went to the bed and lay on Steve, giving him a peck.

**N: Don’t you get tired of being romantic?**

**S: You want me to stop being romantic?**

Natasha took another peck on Steve.

**N: Never.**

Natasha smiled and stood up.

**N: I'm going out for a run, but I’ll talk to James first.**

**S: Are you gonna take him from his punishment?**

**N: I think he learned his lesson.**

**S: Who is being the soft parent now?**

**N: Steve, I have a debt to him.**

**S: Why? Because he got away from us during the Civil War?** **He loves you, Natasha.**

**N: I know, but I don’t want to be on this mood with him.**

**S: I already knew.**

Natasha showed her tongue to Steve and left the room, she opened Sarah's door, but she was still asleep. When Natasha looked at the carpet of her bedroom, the dog Sam was there.

**N: Dog? Sam out. Get out.**

Natasha whispered to the dog and he came out of Sarah's room and went back to the backyard. Natasha made negative with her head, staring Sarah. She really got attached to the dog, she wants to do everything with him, eat, sleep, to bathe.

Natasha closed Sarah’s door and then opened James’ door, he was sitting in the chair, his back to the door, but moving his arm. When James heard the door being open, he got desperate and trembled so much that the magazine fell open on the floor.

**N: James, I...**

Natasha stopped talking as soon she saw the magazine on the floor.

**J: M-mom! Mom, I can explain...**

James was purple with embarrassment.

**N: Okay, Okay.** **I'm sorry, I should have knocked on the door. I’m sorry.**

Natasha came out of his room and closed the door. James sighed in relief and took the magazine, when he heard the door open again. He took a pillow and covered his parts.

**J: MOM!!!**

**N: Sorry, honey. It’s just that... you should close the door, lock up when you... Well... Whenever you doing these things.**

**J: Mom, please!**

Natasha closed the door again and Steve appeared in the hallway. Steve looked at Natasha, who was holding her laughter.

**S: What?**

Natasha pulled Steve's hand and went down with him to the living room, the two sat on the couch.

**N: James was doing it.**

**S: What?**

**N: You know…**

**S: What?**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**N: Steve, he was masturbating.**

**S: What???**

**N: And the best part is that he was seeing a porn magazine with women.**

**S: WHAT???**

**N: I'm so relieved.**

**S: Relieved? He is a child.**

**N: He's a teenager! And I was afraid that he might like boys.**

**S: WHAT???**

**N: Not that I have anything against it, but he would suffer so much, and he has been persecuted enough to be red and fanny as a child.**

**S: Natasha!**

**N: Well, he is very handsome and never brought a girlfriend home. You two should have a conversation.**

**S: I will talk to him, but he likes girls, he likes Torunn.**

**N: I know, but I thought maybe it was some kind of a disguise. I'm so happy. Oh my baby is growing so fast...**

Steve looked at Natasha confused. Nat doesn’t melt like that to talk to him, but with James, she is so lovable. Steve always had a twinge of jealousy of his son.

Sarah appeared on the stairs and looked at Steve and Natasha.

**Sarah: Daddy.**

Steve looked at her and held out his arms, Sarah came to him and sat on his lap and closed her eyes. Steve kissed Sarah's forehead and Natasha stroked her foot.

**Sarah: Can I swim today?**

**N: If James go with you in the pool, yes. Just after lunch.**

James didn’t come down for breakfast, he had no courage to face Natasha after what happened in the morning. At Lunch, Steve sent Sarah to call James. Steve had to go in the bedroom, talk to James and convince him to come down and Steve promised that Natasha wouldn’t tease him about that thing, perhaps Steve knew Natasha would do it.

James sat at the table and was looking at his plate, Steve had made Natasha promise not to talk about the thing... Natasha didn’t touch on this subject, but stared at James with a smile on her face that was killing him.

**Sarah: Daddy, cut my steak?**

Steve cut the steak to Sarah and watched Natasha and James.

**S: Nat... You promised.**

**N: What? I'm quiet.**

Natasha took a sip of juice.

**N: James...**

James and Steve looked at her. James' heart racing.

**N: So you like girls?**

**J: What?**

**S: What?**

**J: Of course I like girls! Mom!**

**N: Okay, it was just a question, don’t need to be agressive.**

**Sarah: Jamie, Mom let us swim in the pool.**

**J: Good for you. I don’t want to.**

**S: Sarah can’t stay there alone, stay just a little with her there, James.**

**J: But dad, I have tests next week, and I have homework to do.**

**N: Oh... Homework… Is that how you call it?**

James blushed again.

**J: Dad, look at mom.**

**S: Natasha!**

**N: I said nothing. Oh my God.**

**J: I will study yes, I study here in the living room!**

**Sarah: But I want to go to the pool.**

**S: Daddy will swim with you.**

After 1 hour, James went down with his books, he put on the table and began to study and do his homework. Sarah came down on her swimsuit and asked Natasha to fill her float.

Natasha was filling the float when Steve came down, wearing swimming trunks. Natasha stopped to blow and whistled at Steve. Steve was red with shame. Yes, Natasha still has that power over him.

**N: Oooh take a walk and turn around for me.**

**S: Stop it.**

Steve went to Natasha and gave her a peck, Sarah opened the door to the backyard, where has the pool and was running with the dog around the pool. Steve went after her and Natasha looked at his ass and whistled at him again.

While Steve was in the pool with Sarah, James finished his homework and Natasha had been out to the mall with Hill and Torunn.

When Natasha returned, it was already night, Sarah was passed out on the couch, she was very tired and Steve was making pizza.

The doorbell rang, Natasha put her shop bags on the floor and opened the door.

**N: Francis.**

**F: Hi, Mrs. Rogers. Is James in?**

Francis winked at Natasha, Natasha arched her eyebrow and Francis got all embarrassed. James came running to the door.

**F: Let’s go.**

**N: Can I know where?**

**J: Mom, we're going to the plaza.**

**S: To do what?**

Steve asked from the kitchen.

**J: Torunn will be there and Azari too.**

**N: Are you telling me you’re going or are you asking me if you can go?**

**J: Asking.**

**N: Ask your father.**

Natasha went up to take a shower. James went to the kitchen and asked Steve.

**S: Please ask your mother, if she agrees, you can go.**

Francis nudged James and called him in the living room and whispered something in his ear. Steve noted.

**S: What?**

**F: No, nothing, Mr. Rogers.**

James went upstairs to meet Natasha.

**N: Did your father allowed?**

**J: Yes.**

Natasha's eyes narrowed, she made positive with her head and was silent. James already had the feeling of being caught in a lie, but Natasha let him go.

...

**T: At last…**

**J: Sorry, my mom... You know her.**

**A: Guys, am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea? Lie to our parents? I don’t even want to think about what my ancestors will make with me when I die.**

**J: I also do not like lying, Azari, but I thought well and if my parents knew, they never would allowed me.**

**P: My neither, I guess…**

**A: Well, and why are we here?**

They all looked at each other.

**P: Nothing, right? At least we could get some ice cream.**

**T: A good idea.**

They went to a trailer that sells ice cream, Pym asked for a cone with 3 balls and strawberry topping. The seller gave to Pym and asked for the money, Pym looked at Azari.

**A: You gave the ice cream idea and have no money?**

Pym grinned with his mouth all smeared.

**T: I also didn’t bring money.**

**J: I’ll pay yours, Torunn.**

**F: Great, and mine too.**

**J: I don’t have that much money.**

**F: Azari.**

**A: Why me?**

**F: You are a fucking prince, you have money.**

Azari made negative with his head and paid the Ice cream of his friends. James paid his and Torunn’s ice creams.

Pym down unintentionally one of the balls on the ground and Francis began to laugh at him, Pym took another ball of ice cream and threw in Francis, Francis said he was going to hit him, Pym ran through the plaza and Francis went after him and Azari behind Francis to prevent it from hitting Pym.

Torunn and James stood alone, laughing at them.

**T: Oh look, the swing! C’mon, J..**

**J: Do you still like it?**

Torunn smiled and sat on the swing.

**T: James, would you push me?**

James played the rest of the ice cream out and grabbed the chains of the swing and pushed Torunn.

**T: Do you remember when we were little and Hill brought us here and you always pushed me because I didn’t know how to do it alone?**

**J: Sure. I remember.**

**T: You don’t even play around just to help me.**

Torunn braked swing and looked at James.

**T: You're my best friend, James.**

James gave a small smile, getting embarrassed. He sighed to look at Torunn’s eyes so closely, she was the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

Francis, Pym and Azari were in a war of ice cream. Francis was ruffling Pym’s hair, he hold his neck with his arm and looked forward and saw James and Torunn talking very closely. Francis let Pym, who fell with his face on the floor.

**P: Ouch!!!**

**F: Sorry.**

Azari looked where Francis was looking.

**A: Oh God, so you too?**

**F: What?**

**A: In love with Torunn?**

**F: Shut up.**

After 5 minutes, Hill showed up on her car, she drove everybody home.

The next day, James was asleep, Natasha and Steve in their room yet. Sarah down the stairs.

**Sarah: Daddy?**

No one answered, Sarah looked for her dad in the kitchen and didn’t find him. The dog barked and Sarah smiled, she opened the backyard door, letting the dog come into the house. She hugged him and he licked all her face.

Sarah: Stop it, Sam. You know what we could do? Help Jamie with his homework!

Sarah ran up and took the case of crayon, she went down to the living room and saw James homework on the table.

She began scribbling the papers and draw too. Some papers fell to the ground and the dog picked up and shredded everything, spreading lot of paper across the living room.

James woke up and down the stairs when he saw the state of the living room and Sarah scribbling his work, he had a tantrum.

**J: SARAH! YOU STUPID. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WORK?**

Sarah frowned and held the air, turning red. Steve and Natasha appeared immediately on the stairs.

**S: James!**

**J: DAD! Look what she did! My homework!**

James went toward Sarah, but she is very fast, she stepped down from the chair, climbed on the couch, jumped off it and ran to Steve, who picked her up.

**S: James.**

**J: James, James! Look what she did! You will defend her again! You always do!**

**S: No, but you can’t talk to her like that!**

**J: She destroyed my work, stupid girl.**

**Sarah: “Tupid” you!**

**N: I just want to kill the dog.**

**Sarah: Mom.**

Sarah already pulled out a cry.

**S: It's a joke of her, right Nat?**

**N: Right…**

**J: I'm not going to do it again. I'll take zero and it’s her fault! She should have never been born! I hate her!**

Sarah hid her face on the Steve’s shoulder.

**S: Go to your room, right now, James.**

**J: What? I'll be grounded??? Mom!**

**S: Go to your room, cool off. We’ll talk later.**

**N: Do what your father said, James.**

James threw the books on the floor with rage and went upstairs.

He entered the room, locked the door, threw himself on the bed and began to cry with rage.

**N: You will clean all of this, young lady.**

Steve put Sarah down and wiped the tears from her face.

**S: Don’t be sad, princess.**

**Sarah: J-Jamie… Jamie said he hates me… I just wanted to help.**

**S: I know, honey, it's okay. Let’s clean here and we'll walk the dog.**

**N: Steve, she ruined James' work!**

**Sarah: I just...**

**N: You can’t play with your brother’s stuff.**

**S: She’s little, Nat, she didn’t know.**

**N: Steve, she can’t do whatever she wants.**

**S: She is impulsive, just like you, Natasha. Have you never notice that she is like you? She tries to help others on her own way, but no one understands her.**

Natasha sighed and told Sarah to go to her bedroom and Natasha did Steve clean the room, since he didn’t allowed Sarah to clean.

Natasha went upstairs and knocked on James’ door.

**J: Go away.**

**N: James, it’s me. Let me talk to you.**

James opened the door and went back to bed. Natasha came in and closed the door. Natasha sat on the edge of his bed and looked at James, she stroked his hair.

**N: I know you're angry. I understand, James. I really do, but don’t be so hard on Sarah.**

**J: She blew everything since she was born.**

**N: That’s not true. Have you ever noticed that Sarah doesn’t have any friends?**

James didn’t answer.

**N: Do you remember when you were little, and children teased you, for you being red and you had just one friend? Torunn?**

James was still silent with his face on the pillow.

**N: Well, at least you had Torunn. Sarah... Sarah only have us. She just plays with me or Steve, she insists she wants to play with you because you are what she has closer to children.**

James looked up and looked at Natasha.

**N: She always comes back sad from school, you never noticed?**

James began to think and recalled that it was true, she always came back from school sad, she just cheer up when she gets home to talk with him or play with the dog.

**N: She's very lonely, James. Did you know that she draws very well? Just like your dad. You know what she draws more?**

James made negative with his head.

**N: You. She has thousands of drawings of you using your father’s shield. She said that you are the new Captain America. You're her hero, James. Don’t hurt her anymore.**

James made positive with his head. Natasha kissed his forehead and left the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Sarah woke up early and didn’t leave her bedroom, she put two dolls sitting in the chairs and took a set of cups and pretended that they were her friends. She was talking to the dolls and laughing with them.

James didn’t slept well, thinking about her mother said to him of Sarah. He knows how horrible it is being bullied and he hated the idea of his little sister be going through it. If he saw who was doing it, he would give them a beating. No one can mess Sarah, except himself.

James stood and heard Sarah talking to herself in her room. He knocked on the door.

**Sarah: Daddy?**

Sarah smiled, and seeing James opening the door, she frowned.

**J: Are you talking alone?**

Sarah didn’t answer, she pretended to serve tea to the dolls. James came in and closed the door.

**J: Can I have breakfast here?**

Sarah looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. James took the doll seat.

**Sarah: No, this is Lila’s seat.**

**J: Sarah, Lila is the daughter of Clint, who died. It's terrifying you call the doll like that.**

**Sarah: But she asked me to call the doll like that.**

**J: Who asked?**

**Sarah: Lila.**

**J: Stop with it, Sarah.**

James looked startled. Sarah laughed and James sat on the floor near the table.

Sarah took a cup to James and pretended to serve tea to him. James pretended to take.

**J: Um, it’s good!!!**

Sarah laughed.

**Sarah: Yeah it’s too warm, you fool.**

James pretended to be with his tongue on fire and threw himself on the floor, raising up his legs. Sarah died laughing.

Steve went through her door and saw James playing with Sarah for the first time ever. Although that sounds strange, Steve smiled and decided not to interrupt. Steve went down to the kitchen.

James played with Sarah of everything she wanted. She said his name now is Janine, she put lipstick on his mouth, and brushed his hair and even applied some blush on his cheeks. James pouted and Sarah died laughing.

Natasha wake up, went in Sarah's room to see why so much laughter, she thought it was Steve, but it was James.

**N: Sarah?**

**Sarah: Look Mom, this is Janine.**

Natasha laughed.

**N: Hi Janine. How about you go take a shower to go to school?**

James laughed and stood up.

**N: Miss Sarah you can take a shower on my bathroom.**

**Sarah: Oh no, I took a bath yesterday.**

**N: Hey, are you Pumba from Lion King to not bathe every day?**

Sarah laughed.

**N: I thought you wanted to be Nala.**

**Sarah: I am Nala!**

**N: So come here and I'll give you a lioness bath.**

Natasha picked her up and licked Sarah's cheeks. She laughed and screamed.

**Sarah: That’s so gross, Mommy.**

Natasha carried Sarah to her bathroom and prepared the bathtub for her shower.

Sarah stepped into the tub, Natasha sat on the floor beside the tub and watched Sarah play with toys in the water.

**N: I love you so much, you know that, right?**

Sarah looked at Natasha and smiled. She made positive with her head.

**N: Hey but what happened to those teeth?**

**Sarah: It fell last night. Have the tooth fairy exchanged it for money? I'll go see.**

Sarah stood up.

**N: No, no, no, girl, finish your bath first and rub well behind that ear. When you finish, you go there to check. Sit here, I'll wash your hair.**

Before Natasha wash the hair of Sarah she sent Steve a message, telling him to put 2 coins under Sarah’s pillow. Steve read the message and did what Natasha said.

Natasha was massaging Sarah’s hair.

**Sarah: Mom?**

**N: Yes?**

**Sarah: When I grow up I'll look like you?**

**N: I don’t know, honey.** **I think so.**

Sarah lowered her head.

**N: Why do you want to know?**

**Sarah: I wanted to be beautiful as you are.**

**N: But you're much prettier than me and when you grow up, you will be even more.**

Sarah smiled. Natasha wrapped her in towel tightly.

**Sarah: Like a sausage. Hot Dog Sarah!**

**N: Just like a sausage.**

Sarah was walking on tiptoes, all wrapped in the towel to her room.

**N: Let's comb your hair.**

**Sarah: The coin!**

Sarah looked under the pillow and seemed to have seen magic.

**Sarah: She came! She always comes!**

**N: Of course she came.**

**Sarah: James said it doesn’t exist and neither Santa Claus. He said uncle Clint who dresses like Santa every year.**

**N: I'll tell you a secret... Clint's friend of Santa.**

Sarah looked suspiciously at Natasha.

**N: There are so many children, Santa Claus can’t do it alone, so he asks his friends to help. You can now sit ass here, or you will be late.**

Natasha combed the hair of Sarah, at the end, she grabbed Sarah and filled her with kisses on her cheek. Sarah hugged Natasha.

**Sarah: Oh, Mommy, I'm hungry.**

The two went down the stairs and joined Steve and James to take breakfast. James was eating cereal.

**J: So mom, I was talking to my dad that I want to learn French.**

**S: Don’t talk with your mouth full of food, James.**

**N: French? Since when?**

**J: Since...**

**N: It's a girl, isn’t it?**

**J: It's...**

James took advantage and used it as an excuse.

**N: Who will pay for this course?**

**J: Well, you.**

**S: We already pay your food, your roof, your clothes and your school.**

**J: I have no money.**

**N: And what you have to do to make money?**

**J: Work? I'm too young.**

**N: 13 years old.**

**S: If you want to do the course, you will have to pay for it.**

**J: I'll work with what?**

**N: Mow the neighborhood, deliver newspapers, sell cookies... I don’t know, be creative.**

**J: Okay.**

There was no course in fact, but he would have to work now to support his lie to train to be an Avengers. James went to school, and when finish the class, he met Torunn, Francis, Azari and Pym. Hill sent a car to pick them.

The five were taken into the new premises of SHIELD. They were amazed at the size and technology of the place. They were received at the training center for Coulson.

**C: Good afternoon, young Avengers. Welcome. I am very excited to have you with us.**

The kids entered the center and saw all the training equipment and 6D simulation rooms.

Agent May joined Coulson.

**M: Well what do you know about fight?**

**F: Everything.**

**M: Everything?**

Francis made positive with his head.

**M: So you and Torunn on the mat now.**

Torunn smiled and went up on the mat.

**F: I will not beat a girl.**

**M: Are you afraid?**

**F: Of hurting her.**

Torunn held her hair in ponytail and put her hands on her hips and stared at Francis.

**T: As if you ever had a chance to hit me. I’m the one who’s always beating you down.**

**F: I always let you win, it’s different.**

**T: Liar.**

Francis went up on the mat. Torunn immediately attacked him, she gave a creeping and he went to ground.

**P: But what the hell??**

Francis was going to get up, but Torunn sat on him and almost twisted his arm behind him, immobilizing his body immediately.

**F: Oh boy, what is that? She didn’t even said we could start..**

**M: Always be prepared. Okay, Torunn.**

Torunn released Francis.

**F: Why do you like to hurt me?**

Torunn raised an eyebrow and smiled. They all trained fight, and they all disappointed Coulson and May. Torunn was little better because Hill trained her since childhood and she had the strength of her parents.

**M: Much work ahead.**

**C: But not for us.**

**A: How so? Who will train us, then?**

**C: Bobbi and Hunter. You’ll soon meet them.**

After the training, the kids were exhausted and hungry.

An agent took them to the cafeteria and they seemed to be movie stars, all the agents were wondering about them and their parents. There were more young agents there, they didn’t expect that, one of the young agents sat beside Francis and was flirting with him.

Torunn looked at the way the girl spoke and how Francis corresponded to her flirtations. She frowned as she finished eating. She got up and looked at James.

**J: Are you done eating already?**

**T: Yeah, I'll take a shower, I'm filthy.**

Torunn retired and went to the women's locker room. After half an hour the boys were also bathing except Francis who returned to the training center and was still talking to the agent.

Torunn returned to the center and looked at the two together.

**T: Francis, you don’t have to bathe?**

Francis and the girl looked at Torunn.

**\- I gotta go. Call me.**

The girl wrote her phone in Francis's palm. She kissed his face and went through Torunn, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Torunn crossed her arms and looked up.

**F: I'll take a shower now.**

**T: You're an idiot.**

**F: Wait, what did I do now?**

Torunn made negative with her head and looked at him angrily.

**T: Do you think that just because you skate and do bully with other kids, you think you can get any girl, you're just a rebel without a cause, and spoiled jerk.**

Francis heard all the curse of Torunn. He made her shut up, approaching her. She uncrossed her arms and stood there, looking at Francis.

**F: What else do you think of me? Say it.**

**T: You! You're a... you're...**

Torunn was so angry, she couldn’t even think anymore. She would speak again, but Francis pressed his lips to hers. Torunn was startled and involuntarily closed her eyes. Francis moved his tongue inside Torunn’s mouth and she didn’t know what to do. Her body froze. He moved his lips away from hers.

**F: Now I'll take my shower.**

Francis winked at Torunn, who was completely red. James and Azari arrived and saw only Torunn all red and with her mind out.

**J: Torunn, are you okay?**

**A: You’re so red.**

Torunn looked at them, Hill was arriving at the training center. Torunn ran away.

**H: What happened?**

**J: I don’t know, I got here and she was red and ran.**

**A: She’s crazy.**

**H: How was the 1st day?**

**P: Awesome!**

Pym approached them.

**H: Good! But it’s a shame that Coulson and May thought it was a disaster.**

**J: Well it was our first time, we never fought before.**

**H: Don’t worry, we will teach you everything and remember if you really want to be Avengers, keep your mouth shut.**

Hill offered a ride to the boys. Torunn was waiting in the car, sulky and crossed arms. The boys entered and Hill left them at their home. When Hill drove to her home, she looked at Torunn.

**H: What? Is it about Thor again?**

**T: No.**

**H: Will you tell me what’s wrong or want me to insist until you tell what's wrong?**

**T: That idiot! Francis.**

**H: Oh, what did he do this time? That boy is pure trouble.**

**T: He kissed me!**

**H: He kissed you? That's all he did?**

**T: Yes!**

Hill looked at her and tried not to laugh.

**H: And what’s the problem?**

**T: He kissed me, Maria. In the mouth!**

**H: Well, he’s kind cute, why aren’t you happy about it?**

**T: He stole my first kiss!**

**H: Ohh...**

**T: I hate him! I should have tore him in half, with my sword.**

**H: Torunn, you wished it was James, instead of Francis?**

**T: Huh? Of course not.**

**H: You wanted it to be a Prince Charming? Do you still believe in these things?**

**T: Maria, no. I mean yes. I wanted to wait a little more. I had it all planned.**

**H: It was just a kiss, Torunn. Was it so bad?**

Torunn didn’t answer, because in fact it wasn’t bad. It was different, but it wasn’t bad. It was not what she expected only.

Torunn went to her room, turned on the radio and fell into bed. She sent messages to her friends, telling what happened.

**\- I can’t believe you kissed Francis!**

**\- He is sooo hot. OMG! You so lucky.**

**T: He's an idiot.**

**\- A tasty idiot.**

**\- And how it was? Is he a good kisser?**

**T: I won’t say.**

**\- Torunn, you have to say. Are you her girlfriend now?**

**T: What? Of course not. I hate him. And you're boring me. Bye!**

Torunn put her phone on the table beside her bed. She laid to belly up and left the head hanging out of bed. She recalled the moment that Francis kissed her and felt her heart race. Torunn touched her lips and gave a small, almost imperceptible smile. Hill knocked on her door.

**H: Torunn, Francis is here to see you, but it's late for you go out. Go talk to him and come back.**

Torunn got a fright, what Francis wanted now? He didn’t noticed that she hates him and wants to kill him for kissing her without permission? Torunn got up and checked herself on the mirror. Hill noted.

**H: You’re checking yourself on the mirror to see hum, but did not like the kiss, right?**

**T: I just… I don’t want the neighbors to see me with messy hair.**

Torunn down the elevator, Francis was leaning against the was in front of the concierge of the building. Torunn crossed her arms and approaches him.

**T: What do you want?**

**F: To see you.**

**T: You made me come down for that? Are you crazy?**

**F: I just can’t stop thinking about you, even after the kiss I gave you.**

**T: Francis I hate you. Is that not clear to you? I went down here just to clarify this for you. I hate that you're so boyish, I hate that you’re a rebel, I hate that you always trying to get all the attention to yourself and I hate you especially because you stole my first kiss!** **You had no right.**

**F: I did not know it was your first kiss. I... I'm sorry, Torunn. Excuse me. I know you get angry at me sometimes, but I didn’t know you hated me so much like that. You can be relief because I won’t bother you ever again.**

Francis said, clearly dejected, he turned to walk away. Torunn was being tough, but her heart sink after Francis’ disappointment, and Francis saying that he will never bother her again, made her feel uncomfortable.

**T: Francis...**

Francis stopped and turned to look at Torunn. Torunn ran to him, rested her hands on his face and kissed him again.


	15. Chapter 15

**J: Hi, good morning.**

**\- Oh the son of the Rogers, isn’t it? What is your name?**

**J: James, miss.**

**\- Please, James, come in.**

James was talking to the housekeeper of the mansion he was entering. James always been curious to enter this house. Since childhood, he was dazzled by the beauty and grandeur of this house. It was the most beautiful of the neighborhood.

**\- Look, you can go take care of the pool and the backyard grass. I have many things to do right now. My bosses have traveled, they are always traveling. Your parents are their friends, right? I have to organize the cleaning. Any problems, you call me. And James... Do not break anything.**

James made positive with his head. He went to the pool area which was huge, he started by picking out some leaves and insects of the pool, then he turned on a machine that cleans the tiles into the water.

A young lady watched James from her bedroom window on the 2nd floor of the house. As soon James finished his work on the pool, he took the trimmer grass, that it was some kind of a motorcycle. He climbed on it and began to trim the grass.

James noted that during all this time he was there, no one came to check him, the house seemed dead.

So, James thought it wouldn’t be a problem to have a little bit of fun. James started to accelerate the trimmer grass and brake hard, doing the trimmer falling aside and overthrow him. He did this several times.

He found a sunglasses on a table which was near the pool, he put them on and went back to pilot the trimmer grass.

The young lady moved out the window, wondering about his behavior, but she was thinking it was funny at the same time. She left her bedroom and came down the stairs to call the housekeeper.

The housekeeper heard the young lady complain about James behavior and the housekeeper went to the garden, to check James. James was standing on top of the trimmer. When he noticed the housekeeper staring him, he almost fell back in fright. He turned the machine off and removed the sunglasses and placed it in his pocket.

**\- What do you think you're doing?**

**J: I-I... I thought… I had not...**

**\- Have you finished your service?**

James made positive with his head.

**\- Great, come get your payment and you can go.**

James followed her and waited in the lobby, as the housekeeper told him to stay and not move, so she would get his money on the kitchen.

While waiting, James had the feeling of being watched. When he was looking around, he noted that in the stairs someone had just run up, running away from him. James frowned and walked closer to the stairs.

It was the young lady who was watching him earlier. She was spying on him again, and ran upstairs to not be seen.

James was going up the stairs, curious to see who it was, but the housekeeper came and looked at him with reproof that he was near the stairs.

She paid him and James left. The housekeeper and James didn’t realize that he was leaving the house, taking the sunglasses he had picked up earlier. It was pure distraction from James.

James went to the training center of SHIELD, along with Azari and Pym. Torunn was already there waiting for them in SHIELD.

**A: Hi Toto.**

**T: Hi, guys. Where's Francis?**

**J: Not here?**

**T: I thought he would come with you.**

**P: And we thought he had come with you.**

**Bobbi: Enough talking. Let's practice!**

Bobbi and Hunter commanded today's training.

**P: Does anyone else think that these trainings are very boring? I want to fight for real! I want to go to the streets, defend people. Fighting Frost Giants!**

**A: Continue asking for it that when it happens, you’ll be the first to pee in your pants.**

**P: I will not. I'm not afraid.**

**T: Hey, Pym, what is this thing in your ear?**

**P: GOD! Is it a Bug? Where is it? Take it off, take it off!!!**

Everyone started laughing.

**J: Not afraid, huh...**

**A: Your dad deal with a lot of ants and you’re afraid of bugs?**

**P: I have some traumas because of it.**

Torunn stared at the door to see if Francis had arrived, but nothing.

**T: Why is it that Francis didn’t come?**

James shrugged.

**J: He must be grounded.**

**T: Yeah… True.**

Torunn was worried because after having kissed Francis, she ran out again and he didn’t call her or send a message to her.

The next day at school, Torunn was with her friends and Francis passed her in the hall, but he didn’t look in her face. Torunn watched him and frowned because Francis always talk to her, even to annoy her.

Torunn went to the classroom. The teacher announced a work to do  in a group of 3. James asked to join with Torunn, she agreed.

**T: Francis? Do you want to do with us?**

**F: Nah, I'm good.**

Torunn frowned and now she was angry. Why is he acting like this with her after stealing her 1st kiss? _What an idiot_.

James and Torunn did the work with Alyssa, who was already feeling good about James again.

At the lunch time, James's friends called him to eat.

**J: Will you come with us, Torunn?**

**\- James, why are you calling her? She's weird.**

**J: Why do you always have to do this, Milena?**

**T: No, thank you, James. You can go with your dear friends.**

James went out of the classroom with his friends. Torunn looked at Francis, then looked to her books, then to Francis again.

**T: Are you going to have lunch?**

**F: Yep.**

**T: We can sit together.**

**F: No, thank you.** **As Milena said, you are very weird.**

Torunn could kill him now, but honestly all she is feeling now is sadness. How Francis can treat her like that? Was she rude to him? Or he only wanted to kiss her and nothing more? Torunn was full of doubts in her head and she wanted to cry now, but she won’t do it in public, she wouldn’t give this pleasure to Francis.

After class, James went to work in another house, and then joined their friends for another day of training.

James came home and he was very tired. Sarah came running, shouting his name.

**Sarah: Jamie! Jamie!**

**J: Not now, Sarah.**

**Sarah: Jamie, you need to see what Sam is doing.**

James would claim that he was tired, but remembered the conversation with Natasha and went to see what Sarah wanted.

**Sarah: Sam, sit!**

The dog sat.

**Sarah: Give the paw.**

The dog obeyed again.

**J: You taught him?**

**Sarah: Me and Dad.**

**J: Very good.**

**N: James Rogers!**

**J: Mom, I'm sorry, the course just delaying and...**

**N: Well, so you call me to warn that you will be late.**

The bell rang. Steve answered the door. Natasha and James stopped talking to see who it was.

**\- Mr. Rogers?**

It was the housekeeper of the house, that James cleaned the other day.

**S: Yes.**

**\- Your son was yesterday at the house of my bosses and he stole the house.**

**N: WHAT?**

**J: What?**

**S: What?**

**\- Yes, the daughter of my bosses was home and said she saw everything.**

**N: So, she saw too much! My son is not a thief!**

The girl was standing behind the housekeeper, she stepped forward and James could see her for the first time.

**\- I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. But it's true. I saw him stealing.**

**N: Listen, young lady. I know you're making this up and I know that your parents won’t be happy with that.**

**S: James?**

**J: What? Dad! I did not steal anything!**

**\- You did!**

**J: You're crazy, you weren’t even there.**

**\- I was yes and I saw everything you've done in the backyard. You almost broke our trimmer grass to stay knocking it on the ground. Is that a lie too?**

** **

James looked down, he was embarrassed and shook his head.

**N: James!**

**J: That may be true, but I did not steal anything!**

**\- We'll have to scour your room.**

**N: Ohhh… oh oh, wait. What?**

**\- Or would you rather I call the police?**

**N: Do you think I'm afraid of the police?**

**\- You are ex-avenger. I know. My parents are Avengers too. Excuse me.**

The girl went in and climbed the stairs, she didn’t care about Natasha was going to do.

**Sarah: She talks funny. I like her and Lila also liked her.**

Natasha and James looked at Sarah.

**N: Sarah, we already talked about it.**

James ran after the girl, she entered James Room. Natasha and Steve were right behind them.

She looked on the bed and on the table. She saw the jacket that James was wearing that day, she shifted in his pocket and found the glasses.

**\- See?**

Natasha and Steve looked at James.

**J: I don’t even remember that it was there.**

**N: You stole it? I will cut off your hand, James.**

**J: No, mom. It was inadvertently. I swear. I borrowed to use at the time, it had no one there and I would return, but I forgot. It wasn’t my intention. I swear!**

**\- I said I was not lying.**

**N: I said I was not lying.**

Natasha mimicked the girl talking scornfully. Steve looked at Natasha, disapproving her behavior.

**S: Okay! Look.... What's your name again?**

**\- Lina. Lina Maximoff.**

**S: Lina, listen to me, James is a good boy. He did a mistake in messing with things that don’t belongs to him, he shouldn’t have done that. But clearly, he didn’t intend to steal your home. I apologize for the inconvenience. He will be grounded, do not worry.**

**J: But, Dad...**

**N: Shut up, James! You can stay here in your room for the rest of the** **week.**

**J: Dammit!**

**L: Well, if it is so. I'll let pass this time, see you soon.**

**N: Or never.**

Natasha whispered as Lina walked back to the living room to leave. Steve walked her to the door.

**L: It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rogers. My parents talk a lot about you.**

**S: My pleasure, Lina. Your parents had not told me anything about having a daughter.**

**L: Yeah, I know, they basically keeps me hiding from anyone.**

**S: I'm sorry for that.**

Lina and the housekeeper left but Lina stopped at the door, she turned and looked at Steve again.

**L: Tell James that he should return in 2 days to continue maintenance of the pool.**

**S: You just accused him of theft.**

**L: Yes, and we've cleared things up. Tell him to be there in two days.**

Steve frowned but nodded. He closed the door and Sarah was talking alone.

**S: Sarah?**

**Sarah: Hi?**

**S: Who are you talking to, baby?**

Sarah made negative with her head.

**Sarah: No one.**

Sarah looked from side to side, then ran up the stairs.

**S: No runs.**

**Sarah: Sorry!**

Sarah entered her bedroom.

Steve and Natasha went to bed. Natasha hugged him, while putting a movie to watch on netflix.

**S: Have you notice how Sarah has talked alone these days?**

**N: Yes.**

**S: I'm worried. Maybe we should go to school and talk with the teacher.**

**N: She says she talks with Lila.**

**S: The doll?**

**N: The daughter of Clint.**

Steve was confused.

**S: B-but she's dead, Natasha.**

**N: I know.**

**S: How Sarah talk to her?**

**N: I think she's making up. Maybe a psychologist help.**

...

Steve and Natasha started watching How to Get Away with Murder.

**S: I am not understand anything.**

**N: You are in the 2nd episode yet, Steve.**

**S: Yeah, but I don’t know what is going on.**

**N: Well this is a series, not a movie, you have to watch all season to understand.**

**S: I don’t get who is on the good side or bad side?**

**N: I have explained this to you a couple times.**

**S: I prefer that other about families, the story ends in the same episode.**

**N: Modern Family?**

**S: Yeah.**

**N: Oh Jesus.**

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes. The bell rang. The two looked at each other, it was too late for visits.

**S: Stay here, I'll see who it is.**

Steve gave a peck on Natasha, and went downstairs. The doorbell rang again and again.

**S: Coming!**

Whoever it was, it was impatient. It could only be an emergency. Steve looked for "peephole" of the door and frowned to identify who it was.

 _It can’t be._ Steve thought. Steve opened the door.

**S: Sharon?**

** **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sharon: Hi.**

**S: Hi? What are you doing here at this hour? Where were you all these years, Sharon?**

**Sharon: Doesn’t matter. I disappeared and it was what you wanted.**

**S: No, I never wanted that. I searched for you, I put SHIELD after you. You disappeared with our "son" in your belly, because I mean I don’t even know if you were really pregnant...**

**Sharon: You didn’t have a son with me, Steve. You had a daughter.**

Sharon put her hand back and pulled the girl who was hidden behind her. Steve frowned in shock.

Natasha and the other Avengers convinced him that Sharon’s pregnancy was false, because she never wanted to go to the doctor, she disappeared at an opportune moment, knowing he was going to break up with her, it appeared a false pregnancy.

But now, the child is right there before him. Blonde girl, with brown eyes, beautiful as Sarah is and the same age as her. Steve was feeling very bad because he chose to ignore Sharon, thinking that she was lying about the baby. Now he is a bad father and a bad example of man to his kids.

**S: You took me by surprise.**

**Sharon: I know. I don’t want to bother you and your family. My congratulations on your marriage and your daughter.**

**S: Sharon, I swear I didn’t know. I looked for you, If I knew, I would never…**

**Sharon: Steve, please spare me. I just came here because I had no one else to ask a favor. I need you to stay with her for a few days.**

**\- Mom, don’t. I want to be with you!**

**Sharon: We've talked about it, Maggie.**

**S: Maggie? You named her Margaret, after Peggy?**

Sharon made positive with her head. Steve kneeled, to stay in her high, he looked in her eyes and the girl was holding her mother’s hand and she hid her face on her mom’s hand. She was very shy.

**S: Hi, Maggie. Are you okay?**

The girl just made positive with her head. Steve raised to look Sharon again.

**S: Sharon, you should have told me.**

**Sharon: We didn’t need you, till today. We were very fine alone. But I have a problem that I must to solve. I just need you to stay with her for a few days.**

**M: Mom.**

**Sharon: It'll be fine, Maggie. I Promise.**

**S: Sharon...**

**Sharon: See you in a few days.**

The girl held the hand of Sharon harder and started crying, begging to her mother to take her away with her. Sharon only cried when the girl got desperate, but she was clearly struggling to be strong, she released her hand from the girl's hand and ran to a car, she got in and drove away.

Steve didn’t know what to do.

**S: Maggie, I know it's sad, but you heard your mother, she will return. Why don’t you come in?**

She made negative with her head.

**S: Please, it's too cold out here and dark. Just a little so we can wait your mom come back.**

**M: When she returns?**

**S: She said in a few days.**

Maggie entered the house, she stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the redheaded woman at the stairs, looking at her with confusion.

Natasha looked at the blonde little girl.

Steve closed the door and Natasha looked at him, wanting an explanation.

**N: Who is this child, Steve?**

**S: She... She's my daughter.**

Natasha looked at the girl again and recognized some traits on her that reminded Steve. Natasha didn’t know how she is feeling about the girl.

**N: Sharon?**

**S: She left, said she needs to stay here a few days.**

**N: What???**

**S: She's gone, Natasha. I can’t leave the girl in the street.**

**N: Of course not, but you barely know her. How come Sharon leaves her here and leave?**

**S: She said she was going to solve a problem... Anyway, we will talk about this tomorrow. It’s late, she needs to sleep.**

Steve touched the girl's shoulder.

**S: Come on.**

The three went upstairs. Natasha delivered a bedding set for Steve, he put a mattress in Sarah's room and Maggie lay down.

**S: Good night, Maggie. If you need anything, my room is down the hall. And the bathroom is the first door on the side here. You think you'll be okay?**

Maggie made positive with her head. Steve turned off the light in the bedroom and went back to his bedroom. Natasha was lying on her side, Steve lay down and hugged from behind.

**S: Nat?**

**N: I'm not upset, Steve.**

**S: No?**

**N: No, I am remorseful to have said to you that her pregnancy was false. Everything indicated that it was, even Sam and Hill agreed. I know you're blaming yourself now for the absence in her childhood. But you couldn’t know about her, Sharon decided to leave on their own.**

**S: I know, but she grew up without a father. If I knew...**

Natasha turned and looked at Steve.

**N: If you knew, you would have been the best father for her just like you are for Sarah and James, I have no doubt about that. Stop blaming yourself, Steve. It wasn’t your fault.**

**S: How do you think James and Sarah will react?**

**N: James will freak out probably. Sarah will love knowing she have a sister.**

**S: You think?**

**N: Yes. Let's do it tomorrow, now let’s sleep.**

**S: I can’t sleep anymore.**

**N: So go draw something.**

**S: I thought we could...** **You know…**

**N: Excuse me? I am sleepy and I will sleep. Good night, soldier.**

Natasha gave a peck on Steve and turned to sleep.

The next morning, Sarah woke up before everyone else. She opened her eyes and looked at the girl lying on the floor. She didn’t understand anything, she just grabbed her doll and left the bedroom. She entered her parents bedroom and stood beside the bed, watching Natasha sleep.

Natasha can be asleep, but she feels when someone is watching her. She raised an eyebrow and struggled to open one eye. She took a scare with Sarah standing there, watching her.

**N: Sa-Sarah... What? What are you doing?**

**Sarah: There’s a strange in my room.**

Natasha now remembered about Maggie.

**N: Yeah, I know, honey, but she will not hurt you.**

**Sarah: I know, Lila told me.**

Natasha frowned.

**N: Sarah...**

**Sarah: Can I stay with you?**

**N: No, you can go back to your room.**

Natasha pretended to be serious, Sarah made a sad face and walked to leave, she suddenly felt someone holding on her waist and pulling her to bed.

Natasha hugged her and kissed her cheek, Sarah laughed. The two fell asleep again.

Steve woke up half an hour later, he swore he heard a cry, he thought it was Sarah, but he saw Sarah sleeping next to Natasha. He deduced that it was Maggie. Steve ran to Sarah's room and Maggie was really crying, looking out the window, calling her mother.

Steve approached slowly.

**S: Maggie, good morning.**

Maggie didn’t turn to see Steve, she just stopped crying.

**S: Are you okay?**

She made positive with her head.

**S: I know how you miss your mother. It hurts too much to stay away from those we love. But your mother will soon be back to you. I promise.**

She turned and looked at Steve.

**S: Why don’t face it like a summer camp? You will be able to play, we'll walk, we can swim in the pool. You have two brothers, did you know that?**

Maggie made positive head.

**S: They will want to meet you. Sarah, she's your age, I bet you gonna love to know they both.**

**M: I… I am hungry.**

**S: Me too, don’t you want to come down and help me to make the breakfast?**

Steve reached out to her, she held the hand of Steve and the two went down to prepare the table for breakfast.

The alarm clock rang, Natasha and Sarah woke. The two washed their face and went down to have breakfast. On the stairs, Natasha watched Steve and Maggie having breakfast together. Sarah approached Steve.

**Sarah: You did not wait for me, Daddy.**

**S: I'm sorry, Princess.**

Steve put Sarah on his lap and kissed her forehead. She and Maggie looked at each other and Sarah frowned.

**S: Sarah, I want you to meet Maggie.**

**Sarah: Who is she?**

**S: She's your sister, her name is Margaret, but everyone calls her Maggie.**

**Sarah: Sister?**

Natasha sat and Maggie stared at her, but Natasha didn’t know how to act with Maggie, she was the result of Steve's relationship with another woman. In a certain way Natasha was full of jealousy, Maggie makes her think of Steve and Sharon together, but Natasha also knows that the girl is not guilty of anything.

**S: That is Natasha.**

**M: She is your wife and mother of your children?**

Steve made positive head.

Sam started barking in the backyard.

**M: You have a dog. I love dogs.**

**Sarah: It’s my dog! His name is Sam.**

Sarah jumped out of his father's lap and went to the glass door, to play with Sam.

**N: Sarah, please come have breakfast.**

**S: What about James?**

**N: He probably sleeping yet**

Steve shouted James at the stairs, but he didn’t answer, Steve to go upstairs stairs and call him at his bedroom. James took 10 minutes to really wake up. He washed his face and went downstairs. He was so sleepy that he didn’t notice Maggie on the table.

**Sarah: James, we have a sister.**

**J: No, I have a sister and you have a brother. I already taught you that.**

**Sarah: No, we have Maggie.**

James rolled his eyes, thinking it was another ghost or imaginary friend of Sarah, then he looked around and finally saw the girl sitting at the table. James frowned and looked at Steve.

**S: James, this is Maggie Carter.**

**J: Maggie? Carter? Of Aunt Sharon??? I really have another sister? Like it wasn’t enough to have Sarah, you said that she didn’t exist.**

Maggie pushed the plate of food and ran out to the street. Steve got up and ran after her. Natasha looked at James with rebuke.

**N: James, please. Don’t talk like that in front of the girl.**

**J: But you said she didn’t exist and now she's here! Out of nowhere she appears? What is it?**

**N: We didn’t know about her, we thought that Sharon wasn’t really pregnant and she was gone. We had no news of her.**

**J: What is she doing here? Will she live here now? Where's Sharon?**

**N: I don’t know. She will only stay a few days.**

**J: Aff, that sucks. I won’t take care of anyone.**

**N: James...**

**J: Mom, everything is wrong. I’m not hungry anymore, I’ll go to school.**

James left exalted and went to get ready for school.

**Sarah: She's my sister, Mom?**

**N: Yes.**

**Sarah: When did you have her?**

**N: I did not have her, Sarah. She is the daughter of your father with another woman.**

Sarah was confused.

**Sarah: My father is her father?**

**N: Yeah. Just like he is yours and James’.**

**Sarah: Oh... But he is her father, but she’s not your daughter?**

**N: That’s right, Sarah.**

Steve ran and reached Maggie, he talked to her and explained that James is just confused, and that Steve didn’t know he had another daughter. Maggie was reluctant, but after Steve insist, she gave him a chance and went back home.

When they returned home, it was time for Sarah to go to school. James had already left.

Sarah was waiting with her backpack.

**Sarah: Daddy, let's go.**

**S: Princess, Daddy will have to take Maggie in her school, which is further away.**

**Sarah: Who will take me, then?**

**N: Me.**

Sarah looked at Natasha, then looked at Steve and Maggie and she was clearly upset. Natasha took her hand, gave a peck on Steve and went to the school with Sarah.

After school, Steve couldn’t pick Sarah and she's always upset when Natasha who appears to get her.

**N: Why don’t you like to ride with Mom?**

**Sarah: Dad always brings a sweet to me.**

**N: Oh yeah? So that’s why this cavities in your teeth.**

Sarah came home, throwing her backpack on the floor.

**Sarah: Dadddyyyy.**

Steve was in the kitchen with Maggie.

**S: Hi princess.**

Sarah walked in the kitchen and saw Maggie helping Steve to cook, she immediately frowned and folded her arms.

**S: What is it, princess? How was your school?**

**Sarah: You didn’t come get me!**

**S: I know, baby. I’m so sorry.**

**Sarah: When she will go away?**

**S: Sarah, I don’t know and don’t talk like that!**

Natasha approached them in th kitchen.

**N: I think someone dropped the backpack the living room floor.**

Sarah went to collect her bag. Natasha went to Steve and gave him a peck.

...

Meanwhile, the boys gathered at SHIELD for another day of training.

**Hunter: I have some news, boys.**

**Bobbi: And girl!**

**Francis: What? Is there a new device for us to get bored?**

Said Francis. Torunn folded her arms and was super serious.

**Hunter: We have a mission for you.**

**Azari: A mission? Already?**

**James: What mission?**

**B: You'll know on the way. Let's go.**

**A: But we, we barely trained. It won’t work, don’t you see? I'm not ready, we are not ready.** **Are you listening to me? Anyone?**

They were listening, but ignored him. Azari complains but always goes after them. They drove to a distant neighborhood. They got out of the car and were surprised to see an old lady at the door. She came do the sidewalk.

Bobbi and Hunter down the car and talked to the lady.

**B: Hello, Miss Daisy..We came to help you.**

**\- Thank you, young lady. I don’t know what to do. He went up the tree and now he got stuck, my poor Lion.**

The boys were confused.

**B: Well, now it’s with you, guys. Bring Lion for Ms. Daisy.**

**Pym: Who is Lion?**

**A: A lion?**

**F: Oh that’s all up to Azari, since he is from Africa.**

**A: So what? I’m not a Zoo keeper.**

**\- No, it’s my kitten. There he is.**

She pointed to the cat stuck in the tree. All the boys looked at each other, angry and bored.

**James: Really?**

**Hunter: Really.**

**B: Do you think you can do that?**

**F: Of course! Let me get my bow and arrow, to shoot at him and he will reach the ground. Ready!**

**J: Don’t be stupid.**

**T: I can knocked this tree with my sword.**

**B: You have license to prune trees?**

**A: Why don’t you fly there?**

**T: I'm banned from flying in public.**

**Pym: I know! I have an idea. Gather here.**

The boys talked and agreed with the idea of Pym. James let Francis up on his shoulders, then Torunn went on top of Francis, but the 3 lost balance and fell to the ground.

**J: Did you got hurt, Torunn?**

**T: Of course not, I'm not weak like you.**

James rolled his eyes.

**F: The Queen of Strenght!**

**T: Shut your fucking mouth, Francis. If you’re not going to help, why don’t you keep your mouth shut?**

**Bobbi: Oh language, Torunn.**

**F: Are you going to make me shut up?**

**J: Don’t talk like that to her!**

Francis, James and Torunn began to argue with each other without stopping. Azari took the step to climb the tree, he used to do this in Wakanda, so it was easy for him. When Azari reached the branch, the cat did an attack position.

**A: Guys? I think Lion is not friendly!**

The boys stopped arguing and looked at Azari.

The cat almost advanced on Azari, he was trying to retreat, he lost his balance and fell, but managed to keep his hands on the branch, but his body was hanging on the branch.

**T: Azari!**

**F: We have to do something!**

James looked at the garage of Ms. Daisy and noticed that there was a ladder.

**J: Hang on, Azari!**

James ran to the garage. Francis understood the idea of James and ran to help him bring the ladder.

**A: Oh my arm!**

**T: I'm right here, Azari. If you fall, I will catch you. I promise.**

James and Francis brought the ladder and supported on the tree. James rose and helped Azari to go to the stairs. The two went down the stairs.

**A: Where's Pym?**

Pym also entered the garage of the old lady and took a big cloth bag. He throw it for Francis.

**F: What's that?**

**P: So the cat won’t hurt you when you go get him.**

Francis climbed the stairs and the cat was trying to attack him, too. Francis pounced on the branch and was calling the cat, when the cat ran to attack him, Francis threw the bag over the cat, who began to struggle. Francis ended up dropping the bag with the cat inside, but Torunn caught in time to prevent the cat crashed into the ground.

Francis went down the stairs. Torunn handed the cat to the old lady.

**\- Thank you, sweetheart. You have did a…. excellent job.**

**T: You're welcome.**

**Bobbi: How long did they take?**

**Hunter: Almost 2 hours.**

**B: To rescue a cat? What do you think of that?**

**P: Well, I blame Azari, because he got hanging on the branch and we had to save him first.**

**B: The fault is all of you.**

**Hunter: Guys this is a work team, you took time, but you all managed to work using the help of one another, that’s a good thing.**

**\- Lion! Lion! Where are you?**

The cat meowed from above the tree again. On the same branch. The boys looked over there in disbelief.

**T: What a stupid cat! I’ll tear him apart!**

**B: No, Torunn. That was just a test. The cat knows down alone. Miss Daisy helped me in this.**

**J: My God, I have to go home. If I got late again, my mom will kill me.**

**B: I’ll give everyone a ride.**

**J: No, she will wonder if she see a SHIELD car dropping me. Bye guys.**

James ran to get home when he was close to home, he saw Lina Maximoff standing in the doorway of his house.

**L: Hi.**

**J: What is it now? Are you here to accuse me again of theft?**

**L: No, I… You didn’t show up to work, I came to know why.**

**J: What? Do you really think I would work for you again after you accused me?**

**L: But you took the glasses!**

**J: I didn’t mean to.**

**L: I thought we had solved it, already.**

**J: We did and I don’t know what you're doing here.**

**L: I just...**

**J: I have better things to do, okay?**

James went into the house and slammed the door in Lina’s face.


	17. Chapter 17

**N: James, you’re late.**

**J: Sorry mom.**

**N: I have asked you to warn me about that.**

**J: It will not be repeated.**

**N: Not really.**

**J: Mom, that girl is crazy, the Maximoff girl. She came here to know why am I not working anymore.**

**N: Is she crazy?**

**J: Probably.**

**N: Better stay away from her, she's trouble.**

**J: Where's my father?**

**N: He left with Maggie and Sarah.**

**J: To where?**

**N: At the mall, I think. They should already be returning.**

**J: Without me?**

**N: Oh James, look at your size. You can go to the mall whenever you want with your friends.**

**J: But he will buy things for them. I want a new phone.**

**N: Aren’t you working?**

**J: Yes, but the money is for my course!**

**N: Well then you better improve your grades to deserve a new phone.**

**J: That sucks.**

**N: James?**

**J: What is it?**

**N: What is it?**

**J: Yes, m’am.**

**N: Come here.**

**J: I'm here already.**

**N: No, I want you to come here on the couch with me.**

**J: Oh God, mom!**

**N: Please.**

James rolled his eyes and dropped his backpack on the floor. He sat next to Natasha and she hugged him and filled his face with kisses.

**J: Mom!!! Stop!**

**N: Do you remember when you were little and you mimicked little animals for me? It was so cute, do it again.**

**J: No! Mom! I'm going to do 14 yo. I'm not a baby anymore!**

**N: Are you no longer my baby?**

**J: No.**

Natasha pretended to be sad. James snorted.

**J: Okay… mom, I am your baby.**

Natasha grabbed him again and filled his cheeks with kisses. Steve was coming home right now. Maggie laughed that James was practically sitting in her mother's lap. James was embarrassed and angry, he stood. Steve looked at him, laughing too.

**S: What about me? Dad doesn’t get treat?**

**J: Oh I hate all of you!**

James went upstairs angry. Natasha and Steve were laughing. Steve sat beside Natasha and gave three pecks on her lips.

**M: Yuck.**

**Sarah: Why ‘Yuck’? They are lovers.**

**M: It's disgusting anyway.**

**Sarah: It's not.**

**M: Yes. It is.**

**Sarah: No, it's not!**

**M: It is.**

**Sarah: IT’S NOT!**

**N: Sarah... Go take a shower, go.**

**Sarah: Oh, Mom.**

**N: Go.**

Sarah walked up the stairs, scowling. Steve looked at Maggie and smiled.

**S: And you too, Maggie. You can use a Sarah’s clothing borrowed. Then we'll buy some for you.**

**M: No need, my mother should come tomorrow to pick.**

**S: I don’t know, Maggie.**

**M: She will come. She will.**

Maggie ran up the stairs. She took a Sarah sweater to wear after bathing. Sarah finished her bath, went to her bedroom and saw Maggie with her sweater in hand.

**Sarah: Hey, that's mine!**

**M: Steve said I could use.**

**Sarah: But it's mine!**

Maggie stood looking at Sarah. She left the room holding the sweater in hand.

**Sarah: It's mine! Mine, mine!**

James appeared in the doorway.

**J: Sarah!**

**Sarah: She stole my sweater.**

**M: It is not true, Steve said I could use.**

**J: Sarah, you have thousands of sweater, let her use it.**

**Sarah: No!**

**J: Mooommm!**

Sarah filled her cheeks with air, pouting and holding her breath, only tantrum by James have called Natasha.

**N: James is calling you.**

**S: No, I'm sure he called ‘mom’.**

**N: Well, I think you heard wrong. Don’t you agree?**

Natasha said with a raised eyebrow and stretching her leg, until reach Steve’s, teasing him intentionally.

**S: You play too low, you know that?**

Natasha just smiled sarcastically. Steve went upstairs and saw Sarah pulling the sweater from Maggie's hand, Maggie pulling back and again and again...

**S: Hey, girl. What is that? Stop.**

**M: She started.**

**J: True, Dad. Sarah's being selfish.**

**Sarah: ‘S-selfi’ you!**

**S: Sarah!**

Sarah was angry and too sleepy to want to justify herself, she just started crying uncontrollably. James rolled his eyes and entered his bedroom, slamming the door.

**S: No need to cry.**

**Sarah: Y-you... you yelled at m-me.**

Sarah said paused as she sobbed.

**S: I didn’t, I called your attention. What it costs to borrow the sweater? What a bad behavior, I’ve always taught you to share your stuff. Now go to bed it's time to sleep. Maggie, take your bath and go to sleep too.**

After two days Sharon had not returned and not even given news. Natasha encouraged Steve to spend more time alone with Maggie to know her better, a way to try to recover the lost time. It was hard because Sarah was dying of jealousy, even Natasha talking to her and trying to distract her, she was still very upset.

...

At school, Francis and Torunn were no longer speaking, only in practice and only the necessary. Torunn gave up trying to understand Francis.

At the classroom, the bell rang announcing the lunch time.

**\- Look who’s here, James. The Stark twins are there at the door. I think you'll be able to make a new test.**

James watched them, and went to them.

**Peter Stark: Hey, James.**

**Howard Stark: What’s up?.**

**J: Hi.**

**Peter: Well, we talked to the coach and he still wants you to do a test for the team. If you are still interested.**

**J: I am, of course.**

**Howard: So, meet us on the court tomorrow, at 3pm. Do not...**

Howard was talking, but he lost his speech, when he noticed the blond girl with blue eyes walking by. He didn’t even hid how much he was delighted, followed her with his eyes.

**Peter: Dude, she's too young for you.**

**Howard: She is very beautiful.**

**J: I know. Her name's Torunn.**

**Peter: At least you have a chance with her. We are too old for her now.**

**J: No, she doesn’t want anything with me.**

**Howard: Make a good test, get in the team and I'm sure she will pass to notice you.**

James said goodbye and went to the refectory, he took his lunch and sat at the table of the popular as ones, as usual. Torunn despite having changed her look, still walks with her best Gothic friends.

James' friends always bullied with the gothic trio, that was as they called them. And today they decided, lead again. One of the girl walked by Torunn’s table, and pretended to stumble and poured juice on the clothing of one of Torunn’s friends.

**\- Oh, I can’t believe that you made me take down my juice.**

**\- But I didn’t...**

**T: It wasn’t her, you did it on purpose!**

**\- What if I did? What you have with it?**

Torunn took a deep breath and pressed the metal spoon so hard that it buckled.

**\- Well, nothing, right? That’s I thought so.**

The girl began to laugh at them and walked back to her table. Torunn was possessed, she wanted to throw the tables on her, but she promised not to use her power with no good reasons. But she won’t let this go unpunished. Torunn grabbed the pie and flung at that mean girl.

James didn’t notice the confusion at that moment, he looked at Torunn blankly. All the refectory was silent. The girl turned slowly and looked Torunn furious.

Francis was having fun. He took his pie and threw it on James.

**F: FOOD WAR!!!!**

It was just Francis screamed that, that everybody started throwing food on each other. The inspectors ran and began to blow their whistles, then the students started to calm down. The coordinator entered the refectory and they all were silent.

**\- Who started this, present yourself.**

**\- Miss, I saw Oddinson start the war and Francis also.**

**T: No, it was Regina, she threw juice on my friend and I...**

**\- I didn’t see it, just Torunn starting the food fight along with Barton.**

**\- Oddinson and Barton, to the board of directors. Now!**

**T: DAMMIT!**

Francis and Torunn went to the board of directors and were waiting for the director to talk to Francis’ father and Hill by the phone.

**\- They will be suspended for one week.**

**T: What???**

**F: Alleluia. A week without classes! Thank you very much.**

**T: You can’t do this, we will have tests in a few weeks.**

**\- You should have thought of that before starting a food fight. Your parents are on their way to pick you. Wait at reception.**

**F: Wait? I'm going home alone.**

**\- Mr. Barton ordered for yout to stay and wait for him. It has a security on the door, which will not let you go anywhere.**

**F: Dammit!**

Francis and Torunn were waiting nearly 1 hour until Clint appear.

Clint looked at Francis and pointed out of the room. Francis snorted and went outside the reception.

**C: You too, miss.**

**T: Hey, Hill must send a car for me.**

**C: She asked me to leave you at home.**

The three got into the car. Clint was extremely upset, but he wanted to wait to get home to give a scolding on him, but Francis is getting worse each day and that made Clint really angry.

**C: Tell me why Francis?**

Francis sank on the bench and looked out of the car. Torunn was just watching.

**C: First, it used to be every month, then every week, now every day I got a complaint about you. I don’t know why you are like that. You know your mother can’t be mad, she can’t get any more stress, no after we discovered about Nate’s autism, it became harder and you acting like this only makes things worse. Why don’t you...**

**F: What? Why didn’t I act like Cooper? Why am I not a good son as Cooper was, like Lila was? Because I am not them! They are gone and you want me to be perfect like them, but guess what, I'm not like them, I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for not being like your perfect dead children!**

**C: Francis... What are you talkin…**

Clint had to stop the car sharply, as Francis removed his seat belt and opened the door and went out with the car in motion. Once Clint stopped, Francis ran off and disappeared down the block.

Torunn was shocked by the reaction of Francis, she didn’t know he didn’t get along with his father and that he felt that way about his other brothers. She didn’t know what to say to Clint, who was holding to fall apart.

**T: Uncle Barton, I... I'll talk to Francis.**

**C: He always does that, don’t worry. He’ll appear at night, Torunn. Beside, Hill asked you to go home immediately. She asked me to say that you’re grounded.**

Clint started the car again and Torunn looked out the window, trying to see where Francis was going.

...

Sarah and Maggie were in the living room, Maggie was reading a book and Sarah was playing with dolls. Steve was in the kitchen and Natasha wasn’t at home.

**Sarah: Lila, Mom does not like this mess.**

**M: Who is Lila?**

Sarah just looked at Maggie, who understood that Sarah did not want to be her friend. Maggie turned her attention to the book again.

Sarah went to the living room window and put her doll on the window sill. She took her set of teas and also supported at the window to play, but a person on the sidewalk of her home, called her attention. She looked at the person through the window curiously, because she was looking directly at her. It was a woman and she made a gesture with her hand, calling Sarah.

The woman was holding a doll in her hands. Sarah knows she can’t accept things from strangers, but like any naive child, she went to the door and opened it. She is really fascinated by dolls.

Unfortunately, Steve didn’t hear the door being open. Sarah walked through the garden toward the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give a candy to who guess who that woman is


	18. Chapter 18

The woman continued making gesture-calling Sarah, but Sarah was still uncertain, despite that, Sarah continued walking slowly toward the woman.

Maggie watched Sarah opened the door, she saw Sarah walk to the garden and put the book on the couch and went to the door. Maggie saw the woman with the doll and Sarah almost reaching her.

**M: SARAH!**

Sarah looked back and saw Maggie. The woman looked at Maggie and was clearly surprised, as if she didn’t expected to see another child in the house.

Steve heard Maggie shouting Sarah’s name and he thought that they were fighting again, when he walked in the living room and saw the door open and the two outside, Steve got a fright and ran to the door.

**S: Sarah, Maggie! What are you doing out here?**

**Sarah: The lady...**

**S: What lady?**

Maggie and Sarah looked at where the woman was and were impressed that she was gone.

**S: Get in the house! Now!**

The two entered, followed by Steve.

**S: What were they doing out there? You know you have to ask me and you can’t stand there alone. Well, at least you know that, Sarah.**

**M: Sarah was going to get a toy from a stranger. My mother said that it is dangerous to accept things from strangers.**

**S: Sarah, is that true? I didn’t see anyone out there.**

**M: But she was there.**

**S: Sarah?**

Sarah just lowered her head.

**S: How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers, you can’t accept gifts from strange people. They can take you away and you'll never see us again. Never do that. The same for you too, Maggie.**

Natasha was arriving at home now, Steve decided not to tell her, because Natasha would grounded Sarah and because he didn’t see the woman, he thought it wasn’t serious.

Soon after Natasha arrival at the house, the bell rang.

Natasha opened the door and she was startled to see who it was.

Maggie opened a huge smile and ran to hug her mother.

**M: Mom!!! You came.**

**Sharon: Of course, Maggie. I said I would.**

** **

Natasha and Steve looked at each other briefly.

**Sharon: Natasha.**

**N: Sharon... Do you want to come in?**

**Sharon: No, I just came to get Maggie. I hope she has not given work.**

**S: No, she's a great kid.**

**Sharon: I know.**

Sharon looked at Maggie and smiled.

**Sharon: Let’s go ?**

Maggie made positive head. Steve approached them at the door.

**S: Sharon, I don’t want to lose contact with her.**

**Sharon: I have no intention to prevent you to see her. This is our address and phone number. You can see her whenever you want.**

Steve picked it up the paper and kneeled in front of Maggie.

**S: It was very nice to meet you, Maggie. Do you think we can be friends?**

Maggie made positive head and smiled.

**S: I'll miss you. Very much. I want you to take care, be a good girl as you already are and don’t forget me or your brothers. Can I get a hug?**

Maggie made positive with her head and hugged Steve. Sharon left with Maggie.

**Sarah: Mag! Mag!**

Sarah began to cry, Natasha picked her up.

**N: Why are you crying, Sarah?**

**Sarah: Mag left. Why?**

**N: She lives with her mom and now she's going home.**

**S: I thought you didn’t like her.**

**Sarah: I don’t, but I don’t want her to go away.**

Steve and Natasha comforted Sarah until she sleep.

...

A few days later, James was in school, and the coordinator appeared at the classroom to warn that today was Welcome to Our School Day. Every three months, they promote a kind of socializing with any school in the city. The students were taken to the gymnasium and they could meet students from other schools.

James was happy for having got in the high school football team. He was at the gymnasium with his friends, eating some appetizers that were being served.

**\- Can you believe that serve swill for us every day, but when we receive some school with rich kids, they serve the best foods. So unfair.**

**\- Yeah, just look at them. They wear uniforms and look pretty much snobbish.**

**\- At least the girls are hotties.**

**\- That one, does not take her eyes off you, James. In fact, I think she's coming to talk to you.**

James turned to see who was and recognized that face. It was Lina  Maximoff. Of course, she had to study at the most expensive school in the city. And why she was coming to talk to him? James made it clear he doesn’t want to talk to her ever again.

James disguised when Lina came and left the group of friends he was. Lina put her hands in her jacket pocket and walked behind James. James looked back and noticed that she was still coming closer to him.

Now he was running from her, he left the gymnasium and she followed him. _What is wrong with this girl?_ James thought.

James started running through the halls of the school and Lina ran after him.

**J: What do you want?**

**L: Why are you running away from me?**

**J: Leave me alone, you crazy.**

**L: I just want to talk to you.**

James went to the race track, and ran faster. Lina ran as she could to reach him, but she had to stop. James stopped running after she stopped.

**J: You're crazy or what??**

Lina put her hands on her knees, to catch her breath. James watched her from a certain distance.

**L: Do not call me that.**

**J: But you're crazy. You're running after me, I don’t know why. You accused me of stealing, then you want me to go back to work in your home and then you come talk to me as if we were friends.**

**L: I'm trying, but you have to stop calling me that.**

**J: Of that what? Crazy? But that's what you are. Crazy!**

Lina frowned and took a deep breath. James was surprised because it seemed like Lina was going to cry.

**L: I just thought we could be friends, but if that's what you think of me. Never mind. Goodbye, James.**

** **

Lina ran off and returned to the area of fraternization. James hates to see women crying, and hates even more be the reason of someone's cry, he began to think if he was too hard on Lina and felt great remorse for it.

He returned at the gymnasium but he didn’t see her anymore.

...

**T: It's not fair!**

**H: Come on, Torunn, give it to me.**

**T: I was just defending my friend, Maria.**

**H: You have to control yourself, Torunn. You are very impulsive. You need to think before acting.**

**T: I can no longer leave the house and I can’t go to school, don’t take my phone, please Maria, I'm begging.**

**H: Well, either you deliver it to me, or I’m tightening three buttons here on my that will destroy your phone and you won’t get another back.**

Torunn snorted and handed the phone to Hill.

**H: Torunn, I need to go, I have work to do.**

**T: You always have.**

**H: Yes, to be able to give these perks you have and you also not going to train with the boys.**

**T: MARIA!**

**H: Let's not argue. I shall return in three days. Sam will come by to see how you are. See you soon.**

Hill left. Torunn was dying of boredom, inside the apartment. She played video games, watched TV, looked for new series to watch, but she hates the feeling of being trapped. She went to the balcony of the apartment and saw Francis in the street, walking with her younger sister.

Torunn wanted to talk to him about what happened in the car the other day. She whistled to get his attention. Francis looked at Torunn and she gesture for him wait for her.

She ignored the orders of Hill to stay home and went to the street. She reached Francis.

**T: Hi.**

**F: Hi.**

**T: This is Natasha, your sister, right?**

Francis made positive head.

**F: Yeah. I have to take her home.**

**T: I follow you. If you don’t mind.**

They walked to Francis home. On the way, Francis decided to apologize.

**F: I'm sorry I acted like that with you.**

**T: You were an asshole.**

**F: I know. I am one.**

Torunn stopped him and made him look at her.

**T: I always thought that you, you were always so bad with everyone.**

**F: Not with you.**

**T: Yeah... Till you steal my first kiss and start being an idiot with me too. Why did you do it?**

**F: It wasn’t on purpose. I was angry. Not at you but I was very angry.**

**T: With your father?**

**F: Yeah.**

**T: He's a good guy, Francis.**

**F: With you, I’m sure. Not with me. He wants me to be like Cooper.**

**T: The one who died right?**

Francis made positive with his head. They were now entering Francis’ home. Clint looked at them.

**Clint: Go take care of your brother.**

Francis and Clint looked at each other, and Torunn felt the fire between them. Francis went to Nate, who was in the room focused on a game.

**C: Does your mother know you're here, Torunn?**

**T: She's not my mother. And yes, she knows.**

**C: I thought you were grounded.**

**T: I am, she took my phone.**

**Laura: Torunn, what a surprise.**

**T: Hi, Mrs. Barton.**

**L: Francis, let me take care of Nate, go be with your friend.**

**C: Laura.**

**L: Clint! He is young, let him have some fun. You press him too much.**

**T: It’s okay, Mrs. Barton. I can take care of Nate with Francis. I love him.**

Laura smiled and consented to the head. Clint said goodbye to Laura with a peck. He took the little Natasha in his arms and kissed her forehead. He put her on the floor, then looked at Francis.

**C: I'm going to work. Please, behave.**

Francis didn’t look at his father's face. Laura went to the kitchen with little Natasha. Torunn approached Nate, she briefly looked at Francis, then looked at Nate and smiled.

**T: Hi Nate.**

**F: He only speaks when he wants.**

Torunn stroked Nate’s hair and he watched her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Francis was surprised.

**F: He likes you.**

**Torunn smiled.**

**T: You and James are very lucky.**

**F: Why?**

**T: You have brothers. Your parents are present all the time. I wanted to have a family like that.**

**F: Being an only child is better, you get more presents, you don’t have to take care of the youngest.**

**T: It's terrible not have brothers, Francis. It's a very lonely life. I'd give anything to have what you have as a family. Don’t you like your brothers?**

**F: I do, but people don’t understand Nate because he have autism, some people are afraid of him and he is the sweetest person I know.**

**T: People are idiots. Nate is special, he has his own world and nothing can destroy that. Imagine having a world of your own? Seems pretty amazing. Nate is very lucky and he's lucky to have you as a brother.**

Francis and Torunn exchanged glances. Francis smiled quietly and looked to his feet to disguise that he was embarrassed.

**F: You've been too much with James... You’re like a philosopher like him.**

They both laughed, Torunn lowered her head and looked at Francis. Suddenly it had no mood for laughter anymore, and had no words to express. The two stared at each other in silent. Laura watched them quietly from the kitchen and smiled.

**T: I... I should go.**

**F: Okay. I’ll get you to the door.**

**T: Thanks.**

Francis walked Torunn to the door. They were still unsure how to proceed with each other. Torunn kissed Francis's cheek and he got all red, looking at her.

**T: Now I know you are not 100% jerk.**

**F: Only about 30% asshole.**

**T: I would say 70%. At least.**

They both laughed.

**T: Bye, Francis.**

**F: Bye, Torunn.**

** **


	19. Chapter 19

Steve got out of the bath and lay next to Natasha. Natasha knows him so much that by the way he breathes she knows if there’s something wrong with him.

**N: Are you okay?**

**S: Yes.**

Steve straightened up in bed, Natasha turned to him and laid her head on Steve's chest.

**N: You are already missing her?**

**S: Yeah.**

**N: You can see her tomorrow if you want, Steve. Sharon left the address.**

**S: She's gone just now.**

**N: True, it will be better see her on the weekend. Sharon was also without her, she will want some time just for them.**

**S: It's harder than I thought.**

**N: What? She only stayed a few days, Steve.**

**S: But she's my daughter. And if she forget me? Or if she doesn’t want to spend time with me anymore?**

**N: Steve, I haven’t spent much time with Maggie, but she seemed to be delighted for you. I'm sure she'll want to see you again.**

**S: Yeah, maybe you’re right.**

**N: I am Always right.**

Natasha looked up to stare at him. Steve looked at her and smiled. Natasha tactfully, lay over his body and gave pecks on Steve, until their tongues begin to curl up together. The two made love and slept. Well... Natasha slept.

Steve couldn’t sleep, he was thinking about Maggie and felt again regret not having taken part in her life. He didn’t want to miss anything now.

Steve also thought about James and Sarah when they were babies and he was smiling alone, remembering that.

Steve only noted that had dawned when Natasha began to stir awake. She looked at him.

**N: You awake?**

**S: I didn’t sleep.**

**N: Steve…**

**S: I was thinking, Nat… James and Sarah are getting big.**

**N: Yes...**

**S: And I miss them as babies.**

**N: And...?**

**S: And... I want to have another child.**

Natasha's eyes widened, then she frowned.

**N: Another child? With whom?**

**S: With you, of course.**

**N: Are you crazy?**

Natasha sat up sharply. Steve sat too and put his hand on her thigh.

**S: Yes. We're still young. We could have another.**

**N: Who are young? Steve you have more than 110 years.**

**S: But I feel young, you know, the serum...**

**N: Steve, you have any idea what you're asking me?**

**S: Yes. I think we can do it again.**

**N: Oh... We? Who’s we? Let's make it clear that you have done nothing, you have not put two heads through your penis. I couldn’t with James, much less with Sarah. What makes you think I could do it now? You are crazy.**

**S: I knew you'd react badly.**

**N: Not bad. Terrible! Do you remember that after our honeymoon, I suspected I was pregnant? Do you remember my mental state as it was? Good thing I wasn’t pregnant, because the first thing I thought was an abortion.**

Steve totally changed his expression, he was shocked and extremely disappointed.

**S: abortion?**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**N: Steve I never wanted children. James and Sarah are here and I love them. God knows how much I love my children. But I would never do it again.**

**S: Would you would take the life of a child that it’s ours?**

**N: Steve, I'm not saying I would, I said that I thought of it first. Even in Sarah’s pregnancy, I thought about the possibility.**

**S: What???**

**N: Please Steve, don’t go dramatic.**

Steve got out of bed and seemed lost.

**N: Steve?**

**S: I need some time, Natasha.**

**N: A time?**

**S: I will run.**

Steve wore some pants and went shirtless outside the house, despite being cold outside. Natasha lay back down, rolled her eyes and rubbed her head angrily with herself for confessing Steve about it. He is very outdated, he would never accept it.

The mood between Natasha and Steve was weird for days. James noticed, but didn’t comment about it. Gradually the two were back to talking again and after a few days it didn’t seem that they had fight.

After a few days, Steve proposed a night of movies and pizza with the family.

**J: Maze Runner, Mom.**

**S: No, Sarah doesn’t have age for it.**

**J: God, let's watch what then?**

Steve looked at Natasha, waiting for her answer.

**Sarah: Oh I don’t want to see my mommy movies.**

**S: Why not Sarah?**

**Sarah: I'm afraid. I don’t like the monster.**

**S: What monster?**

Natasha looked to the sides to disguise. Steve looked at Natasha.

**S: Did you make her watch a horror movie, Natasha?**

**N: Of course not! It was Pan's Labyrinth.**

**S: What? I saw this movie, Natasha, is too heavy. What were you thinking?**

**N: Actually, I saw a child on the cover and some animals back and I thought it would be something kind of fantasy.**

**S: And yet, you've seen the whole movie with her?**

**N: Well, she needed to see the end, to not be scared, I thought it had a happy ending.**

**Sarah: It didn’t have. I don’t want to, I don’t!**

**S: It's okay, Sarah. I will choose the film.**

**J: OH MY GOD! What is it out there?**

**Sarah: What?**

**J: I think it's one of the monsters that came to get you!!!!!**

Sarah started screaming.

Natasha slapped James's neck.

**J: Ouch!**

**S: Come here with daddy, Sarah.**

Steve took Sarah on his lap. He put Finding Nemo on Netflix and sat on the sofa beside Natasha.

**N: I love this movie.**

**J: Me too. Pass the popcorn.**

The phone rang. Natasha reached out to grab the phone from the table.

**_\- Steve? Steve?_ **

**_N: Who is this?_ **

**S: Who is, Nat?**

**N: I don’t know, it’s a child. She’s crying.**

**_\- Steve's there?_ **

**_N: Calm down, who is this? Maggie?_ **

**_\- Yes._ **

**_N: What happened?_ **

**_M: My mom... She don’t want to wake up._ **

**_N: How so?_ **

Steve picked up the phone from Natasha's hand and put Sarah sitting on the couch.

**_S: Maggie?_ **

**_M: Steve, my mom… She don’t want to wake up, I called her and shook her and she didn’t wake up._ **

**_S: Maggie, listen to me, everything is gonna be fine. I'm going there._ **

**_M: Please, hurry, I’m scared._ **

Steve could see the desperation of Maggie on the phone.

**N: What happened?**

**S: Sharon seems to have passed out. I'll see what happened.**

**N: I'll go with you.**

**S: No, stay with them.**

**N: James can take care of Sarah, I’m going with you.**

**S: James, please behave.**

**J: Okay.**

Steve and Natasha got out of their house, climbed on Steve’s bike and went fast to Sharon’s address. They reached the building and Sharon’s floor. Steve rang the bell.

**M: Who is it?**

**S: It’s me, Steve.**

**M: Help my mom, please.**

**N: Maggie it’s Natasha. We came to help you. Open the door.**

**M: I can’t, I don’t know how.**

**N: Don’t you have a key?**

**S: Never mind. Maggie stay away from the door.**

Steve kicked the door, removing it easily. Steve ran and hugged Maggie.

**S: Are you okay?**

**M: I am. What happened to my mom?**

Natasha was already in the bedroom, checking Sharon's pulse. She looked a couple of medicine’s bottles beside the bed. Steve came to the bedroom.

**S: Nat?**

**N: Call an ambulance.**

They all went to the hospital. Sharon was taken to the emergency room. It was so late, that Maggie fell asleep in the waiting bench with her head on Steve's lap and her feet on Nat’s lap.

A doctor came to see who was with Sharon. Steve left Maggie with Natasha and followed the doctor. They stopped in the hallway before entering the room. The doctor warned Steve.

**\- Look, this kind of emergency for cancer patients, have to be in the hospital where the person receives treatment.**

**S: What? Cancer?**

**\- You didn’t know? We checked the report from other hospitals and states that she has cancer.**

**S: My God!**

Steve put his hand on his head.

**\- She's stable now. You may come in.**

Steve entered the room. Sharon didn’t look the same as he knows and sought a few days ago. She was weak, pale and thin.

**S: Sharon?**

**Sharon: Maggie?**

**S: She’s okay, she’s out there with Natasha.**

**Sharon: Does she treats Maggie, well?**

**S: Of course she does.**

**Sharon: Good. That's what worried me.**

**S: Sharon the doctor said about...**

**Sharon: Yes, Steve, I have cancer.**

**S: I am so sorry. Are you treating it already?**

**Sharon: Of course. That’s why I left Maggie with you, I started chemotherapy session, I didn’t want her to see me sick.**

**S: She knows?**

**Sharon: No. Don’t tell her.**

**S: Sharon, why you didn’t tell me?**

**Sharon: For what? There’s nothing you could do. It has already spread all over my body, Steve. I have no chance.**

**S: Sharon...**

**Sharon: I don’t want pity from anyone. I just need you to promise to take care of Maggie for me.**

**S: You will do it, yourself.**

**Sharon: Steve this is not a movie fantasy that miracles happen. It's a fact. Maggie liked you, I knew she would like. You're her father and a great example for her to have in her life. I want her to be with you. Promise me you'll take care of her.**

**S: I promise.**

**Sharon: Take her to your home. Tomorrow I will be better and I will pick her.**

**S: And if you get sick?**

**Sharon: I taught her to call you and for emergency. Don’t worry.**

**S: Okay. I'm really sorry, Sharon.**

**Sharon: Me too.**

...

James was at home watching a movie with Sarah, he began to think about Lina Maximoff, what he said to her and how she reacted. He’s trying to think about what he said to her and he believes he didn’t say anything so drastic but yet she was extremely offended. James couldn’t take her image off his head.

At the weekend, James wasn’t sure how to talk to Lina, so he called to her house and asked if he could go back to work there. The housekeeper said she would check with her bosses and they agreed. She warned that he could go there later.

James arrived shortly after lunch on Maximoff mansion. He rang the bell and a red skin face, with a kindly gaze opened the door. James took a fright, and then thought it was some fantasy, but he really seemed real.

**\- James Rogers. Son of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. Nice to meet you.**

** **

**J: Hi. Are you Vision?**

**V: Yes, I am. Did you came to clean the pool and gardening?**

**J: Yes.**

**V: All right. Come on in.**

As he entered the house, a woman with long brown hair, big, beautiful eyes, down the stairs and looked at him. James was impressed with the beauty of the women. He gaped because Lina looks a lot like her.

**\- Honey, what time the broker arrives?**

**V: Soon, Wanda.**

**W: We have to sell the house.**

**V: Why the rush, Wanda?**

**W: We need to get out of here.**

** **

**J: Wanda?**

Wanda looked at James again and narrowed her eyes. James was surprised the way she looked at him. She descended the stairs without looking away from him,  and she was with an analytical look. James felt naked.

**W: The son of the soldier and the spy...**

James made positive with his head.

**W: Do your parents know what you do?**

**J: Y-yes they made me work.**

**W: I'm not talking about work.**

** **

James was confused and scared. Was she talking about the training with SHIELD? But how does she knows that? Did she just entered his mind? If she came in, does she knows that he is here just to see Lina?

**W: Lina isn’t at home.**

James’ eyes widened.

**W: You can go do your service now.**

James was super scared, something about Wanda scared him. What if she read his mind and saw that he treated her daughter badly? James could hardly work without trembling with fear of what could happen to him.

When he was about to end, he looked at one of the mansion's windows and saw someone running out of the window. He swore it was Lina, but her mother said she wasn’t, so it couldn’t be.

**W: Finished, Rogers?**

**J: Yes, ma'am.**

James took his payment and left the house.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day after Maggie returned to her home with her mother, James asked Natasha if he could call his friends to eat lunch at their house. Natasha allowed.

They were all sitting at the table. By all I mean: James, Francis, Torunn, Azari, Pym, Sarah, Natasha and Steve.

Sarah didn’t want to sit next to Steve, she wanted to sit next to Azari, she mused with him because he is the only one who has patience with her.

**Sarah: Can we play with dolls after eating?**

**J: Sarah, stop boring Azari, he didn’t come to play with you.**

**Sarah: I am not talking to you!**

**J: Mom, please!**

**N: Let's brush your teeth, little girl.**

The bell rang. Steve went to answer, while Natasha went up to help Sarah to brush her teeth.

**S: Hill, Sam...**

**Sam: Is there still have food in this house?**

**T: Uncle Sam!**

Torunn up and hugged Sam.

**J: Come on, Torunn, let's go to the backyard.**

The boys went into the backyard and shut the glass door, so the adults couldn’t hear their conversation. Hill and Sam weren’t really invited to the lunch, Hill insisted they should make a visit to Steve and Natasha, only to make sure that the kids don’t say too much about their activities.

Sarah was with her teeth brush in her mouth, when she heard Sam’s voice. She loves him.

**Sarah: Uncle Sam! Mom, Uncle Sam.**

**N: Sarah you drooled all, look at this shirt. Ends brushing those teeth, I'll get another shirt.**

Steve was in the kitchen and brought beers for them to take, while Sam and Hill had lunch. Natasha came down with Sarah, who almost fell, trying to run to Sam.

**Sarah: Uncle Sam!!!**

**Sam: SAMANTHA!**

Natasha rolled her eyes, she has fought with Sam many times about him call her Samantha. It even had a time that Sarah really thought her name was Sam, because what Sam says, is like law for her.

Sarah hugged Sam and sat on his lap.

**S: Sarah, let him eat.**

**Sam: Leave her. I was missing my lil’ Sam.**

Sarah looked at the kids gathered in the backyard, she moved out from Sam’s lap and went there. When Sarah wants to be discreet, she manages that very well. She opened the door noiselessly and was getting close to them without being noticed.

**Pym: Do you remember Azari hanging on the mission?**

The kids were laughing.

**J: Worse was our human pyramid falling to the ground.**

**A: Worst even, when Pym has peed his pants in the middle of training the other day.**

They started laughing again.

**T: He peed his pants? What the hell, I'm losing everything because of this punishment! Good thing tomorrow I can go again. Who goes in training?**

All said they would.

**Sarah: Me too.**

Everyone went silent and took a fright. Azari put his hand on his chest, pretending to be having heart attack.

**A: For all gods and goddess and my grandpa T’chaka!**

**J: SARAH! What are you doing here?**

**Sarah: Playing.**

**J: No one here plays, only you, because you’re a child.**

**Sarah: Pym is small too.**

**J: But he can and you can not. Go inside!**

**Sarah: No!**

**J: MOOOOM!!**

Natasha sighed and looked at Hill.

**N: I want to leave this house, I want a mission. For a few days, please.**

Natasha was joking, of course. She got up and went in the backyard.

**N: What is it, James?**

**J: Sarah is disturbing here.**

**Sarah: I just wanted to play too, Mommy.**

**J: I do not play, I have spoken!**

Natasha went to Sarah and picked her up, she started to cry because she was being taken away. Natasha understands that teens don’t want to get close to children, so she wouldn’t force James to stay with Sarah there.

**S: What is it, princess?**

**Sarah: Jamie.**

**N: Steve leaves her alone. She doesn’t have to be in the middle of the older kids.**

Natasha put Sarah on the floor, and sat down. Sarah cried louder, to try to win Steve’s attention and he let her stay there. Steve is soft heart, he already was going to defend Sarah, but the look Natasha threw at him, made him retreat.

Sam manage to distract Sarah with other subjects. Steve went to get another round of beer for them. When he returned, Sarah was drawing.

H: Well, Sarah draws too well for her age.

Sam: Steve does some good drawings too.

She finished the drawing and shown to Sam.

S: Hey, Can I not see, only Uncle Sam, right?

Steve dies jealous of Sarah with Sam.

Sarah showed the drawing to Steve.

S: Oh These are friends of your brother? Show it for mom and aunt Hill.

Sarah made positive with her head.

**N: Who is this?**

**Sarah: Pym.**

**N: This is James and this one is Torunn or Francis?**

**Sarah: Francis! It's a boy, mom!**

**N: Oh and who is this boy holding your hand beside you?**

Sarah laughed and whispered to Natasha and Hill only.

**Sarah: My boyfriend.**

Sarah pointed to the drawing that was clearly Azari.

Natasha looked at Sarah, then she and Hill looked at each other and the two held to not laugh.

**H: Did you hear that, Steve?**

Natasha was now laughing nonstop, Steve was going to have an attack with it.

**S: What?**

**H: Say who is this here in the drawing, Sarah?**

**Sarah: My boyfriend.**

**S: What?**

Sarah laughed because Natasha and Hill were laughing nonstop while Steve was in shock.

**Sam: Oh God she already likes some of my own.**

Steve took a serious look at Sam.

**S: What are you talking about that, Sarah? He is much older than you.**

**N: What’s wrong with that? You're much older than me.**

Natasha said, taking a sip of beer, looking at Steve with arched eyebrow.

**S: You're not helping, Natasha!**

**Sarah: But he's my boyfriend.**

**S: No, he's not. You are too young.**

**Sarah: But I'll grow up and I will marry him.**

Hill spit the drink she was taking with laughter, she and Natasha were laughing so much. Sam also began to laugh.

**S: You are laughing. Really, guys?**

**N: Oh my God, Steve. She's too young to know what she’s talking about. Relax.**

The doorbell rang again. Sam opened the door this time.

Sam: Jeez, the little witch and chili is here.

W: Natasha, is James in?

N: Yes, it's back there. Why?

Wanda didn’t answer, she went straight at James. The kids went silent to see Wanda. And they were frightened when they saw Vision. Pym let out a startled cry. Vision was amused and smiled gently.

**V: Hello kids!**

**W: Is Lina here?**

**J: Li-Lina? N-no.**

Wanda looked at him just like she did the other day. James felt naked again.

**W: He tells the truth. If you see her, ask her to go home.**

**J: She will not come to see me. She disappeared? She should be with a friend.**

**W: That’s why I came here.**

**J: But we're not... Friends ... I just saw her 2 times.**

**W: This is the maximum contact she had with someone.**

**V: Lina has no friends.**

**Sarah: Me either, she can be my friend if she wants. Can you tell her that?**

Vision turned to Sarah and smiled at her. Sarah smiled back.

**Sarah: Why are you red?**

**J: Sarah, don’t question these things!**

**W: We have to go.**

**H: Wanda, who is Lina? Can we help?**

**S: Their daughter.**

**H: Daughter? I didn’t know about Wanda having a daughter.**

**W: Yeah, and it wasn’t for anybody to know. Stay away from her.**

**Sam: Your daughter is gone and you don’t use yourr powers to find her? I thought you could read minds.**

**W: Doesn’t work with her. She... She can block her mind to me.**

Hill observed and absorbed the information. Now she has much interest in knowing Lina Maximoff.

**V: We need to go, if you know something. Warn us.**

Wanda and Vision withdrew the house. Sam looked at Hill, confused.

**Sam: Daughter? How a robot can have children? MAN! She had sex with a robot? DUDE**

**Sarah: What is sex?**

**N: Nothing, Sarah. Your dad will explains that to you later. And Sam he is not a robot.**

**S: Sure he is.**

**N: He's not.**

**S: He is human?**

**N: No, I can’t explain. His body has all that ours has.**

**S: How do you know that?**

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed.

**H: It's late, Torunn, let's go.**

**T: It’s early.**

**H: Tomorrow you have class and I have more to do. Francis, your father asked me to leave you at home. Let’s go.**

Hill and Sam took Torunn and Francis away.

The boys returned to the living room, and were waiting for Scott Lang come get Pym. And Azari’s driver arrive.

Sarah glued with Azari and he finally decided to play with her. Steve crossed his arms and stared at Azari. Azari noted and was crestfallen, not understanding why Steve was looking at him like that.

Natasha approached Steve.

**N: Steve stop it!**

**S: I'm just watching.**

The doorbell rang, it was Scott coming for his son. The driver of Azari also came. He said goodbye to Sarah and James.

**A: Bye Mrs. Rogers. Bye Mr. Rogers.**

He stand his hand to Steve. Steve shook his hand with some force.

**N: Steve!**

**A: B-bye.** **Thanks for the food, Mrs. Rogers.**

Steve looked at Sarah and James at the couch.

**S: I don’t want her to grow. I don’t want any of them to grow anymore.**

**N: But they grow, my old soldier. There is nothing we can do about it.**

Natasha hugged Steve's waist and he kissed her forehead.

**S: But I still don’t want it.**

**N: Oh my sexy grandpa.**

**S: Don’t call me that.**

**N: I love you.**

**S: I love you too.**


	21. Chapter 21

After a few weeks, the kids are at exams week. James entered the classroom and went straight to sit with his usual group of friends. Torunn saw James came in and he didn’t even looked at her, and every single day, the first thing James does is look at her and smile or wave at her, but Torunn noticed that in the last couple of days James has change, he almost doesn’t talk to her anymore.

Torunn went to James.

**T: Hi James.**

**J: Oh, hi Torunn.**

**T: Have you studied for the exam?**

**J: My mom made me study.**

**T: I imagined that. I...**

**\- Miss. Oddinson, go back to your place, please.**

Torunn rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. She looked at the seat by her side and Francis had not yet arrived and the teacher was distributing the exams at the tables.

When the teacher finished handing over the exams, she said they would have two hours to complete the test. Who ended first could go home.

**\- All right class, you can star...**

Francis entered the classroom running, with messy hair.

**\- Mr. Barton, you’re very late. I can’t let you do the test.**

**F: Please, teacher, I am so sorry. I had a problem yesterday with my brother, Nate. Me and my parents stayed up late, trying to control the crisis he had, and I overslept today but it will not happen again.**

**\- Oh it was his retarded brother.**

Said one of the classmates who sat with James.

**J: Matt, stop it.**

**F: My brother is not retarded! You motherf...**

**\- Mr. Barton! Language. And Matt that's a lack of respect. You can get up and go to board, I will not admit this lack of respect in my class.**

**\- Jeez teacher, I was just playing with him.**

Torunn was holding the pencil so angry that he broke it in half. The girls who were near her, looked frightened.

**\- Board. Now!**

Matt took his things and went to the board. The teacher sighed, looking at Francis.

**\- Last chance, Barton. Go sit before I regret.**

Francis sat on the desk next to Torunn.

James and Torunn were the first finish the tests. Torunn reached James after he left the class.

**T: James, are you okay?**

**J: Yeah.**

**T: You're different, something happened?**

**J: Different? Me? I don’t think so.**

**T: Okay, then.**

**J: I have to go. Stud for tomorrow.**

**T: James, wait. What if we study together? Today we have no training. You can go to my home.**

**J: Oh, yes, sure. I'll call my mom.**

Torunn frowned. James is acting as if he didn’t like her anymore, and why she feels uncomfortable about that?

 

James and Torunn got into SHIELD’s car. When they arrived at Maria Hill’s apartment, James called home and Sarah answered the phone.

**_Sarah: Hellooooo?_ **

**_J: Sarah, you know you can’t answer the phone!_ **

**_Sarah: Goodbye, then!_ **

Sarah hung up the phone. James huff of anger and called again. There’s been some days that Sarah hasn’t go to school, because her teacher had a serious accident and can no longer teach.

**_Sarah: Helloooo?_ **

**_J: Sarah!_ **

**_Sarah: Who is it?_ **

**_J: James, you crazy girl._ **

**_Sarah: Crazy you!_ **

**_J: Call my mom._ **

**_Sarah: Jamie. Maggie's here._ **

**_J: Again?_ **

**_Sarah: Yeah, her mom is feeling sick again and Maggie is feeling sad so I let she play with my doll._ **

**_J: Okay, Sarah. Go call mom._ **

Sarah dropped the phone and called Natasha. Natasha allowed James to go to Torunn house. Torunn ordered pizza by phone.

The two sat in the living room table and spread the study material on the table.

**T: Tomorrow, what tests is?**

**J: Let me see here.**

James looked at his agenda and saw that it was history.

**J: God, it’s history!**

**T: Oh, come on, I won’t study it.**

**J: Do you have some movie?**

**T: A lot. We go to the couch and choose.**

James and Torunn decided to watch Maze Runner, since James was dying to see this movie. Torunn is super fearless and tough but super sweet for certain things. James was laughing about the scares she took and he watched the way she reacted to every scene of the movie.

**T: Will they manage to get out or not?** **No, no, no. Don’t tell me!** **Oh tell me, please!!!**

**J: Torunn, you have to watch.**

**T: I'm excited and anxious, I can’t.**

Torunn grabbed the pad and bit it, James didn’t watch the movie, he watched Torunn, she was much more interesting for him, especially when she is being so fragile, that almost never happens.

**T: Oh they got out!!! Hey, is everyone dead? Why? What that fool is doing there? He said he would never leave the maze ever! What is he going to do? I hate him! Oh no! The chubby one! NOOO!!! Oh poor thing.**

Torunn was with her eyes full of tears.

**T: Oh God he wanted to see his parents, oh God.**

James couldn’t help but smile, he loves when the sweet side of Torunn is exposed. It's so rare. When the movie ended, Torunn looked at James and realized he was looking at her too much, she gave a small smile to James, feeling a little uncomfortable.

**T: James...**

**J: Torunn, I have to tell you something.**

**T: Me too.**

**J: Okay, but let me talk first.**

James was all red and his hands were sweating and shaking.

**T: But James...**

**J: Well, I never had the courage to say this before, so be quiet, okay? Please… Just listen to me.**

James looked away for a moment, then he looked in her eyes and lost his courage. He decided to speak, without looking her in the eyes, because that would be easier.

**J: Torunn, I… I like you. A lot.**

**T: I like you too, James. You are my best friend.**

**J: No, Torunn, I say as a woman, okay? I'm in love with you for a long time.**

**T: James, I know.**

**J: You know?**

**T: James, I'm not stupid. I had noticed and I even often took advantage of that and I treated badly for a long time to try to make you don’t like me anymore. I like you a lot, but you're like a brother to me and I can’t stand the idea of you suffering because of me, I had to do something to not to be responsible for breaking your heart.**

**J: We're not siblings.**

**T: I know that...**

Torunn approached James and laid her hand on his.

**T: James, look at me.**

James turned his face, he was feeling stupid for saying the truth, he don’t want to face her now.

**J: I'm sorry, Torunn. I shouldn’t have said anything. Now things between us will be strange.**

**T: No, it won’t. James, please, look at me.**

Torunn held on his chin and made him look at her. She smiled at him and stroked James' face. Torunn approached her face to James's and he just stopped breathing. His heart stopped for a minute. Torunn put her lips on James’ lips in and closed her eyes. James also closed his eyes. Torunn prepared to improve the kiss but James moved his lips from hers and stood up.

**J: Why are you doing this?**

**T: It's not what you want?**

**J: A penalty kiss?**

**T: James...**

**J: I don’t need your pity, Torunn.**

James took hus things and went out of Torunn’s apartment.

When James was coming home walking, he saw Lina sat on the tree in front of his house.

**J: Lina? What are you doing there?**

**L: None of your business. I'm crazy, right? Crazy people do that.**

**J: Lina, your parents are after you like crazy. Where have you been?**

Lina jumped off the branch and went to the ground.

**L: Don’t tell them that you saw me.**

Lina walked to leave. James grabbed her arm.

**L: Let me go!**

**J: Lina, look, I was rude to you the other day. I’m sorry for the way I treated your.**

**L: You think I’m crazy.**

**J: You were acting like you were crazy and I was mad at you. I know you’re not crazy for real.**

**L: I'm not! People always says I am.**

**J: I believe you, okay? Why don’t you call your parents from my home?**

**L: No! I will not come back!**

**J: Lina ...**

**L: They want me to move away again! I have no life because we move all the time. I can’t have friends!**

**J: Why?**

**L: I don’t know, she’s the one who is crazy!**

**J: Where have you been these days?**

**L: Around, on the streets.**

**J: Lina is very dangerous. My parents can help you.**

**L: They'll call my parents.**

**J: They will, but they can talk to them and convince them to hear you. My dad… He is very good with words, he can convince anyone to hear him.**

Lina looked at James with suspicion, but she accepted his idea. First she told everything to Steve and Natasha, about how she has lived for all these years, hidden and changing constantly and that she can’t stand live like there anymore. Steve and Natasha understood Lina, but they told her that her parents must have their reasons and they would do the possible to convince her parents to stay in the city.

Wanda and Vision arrived at Rogers’ House.

**W: Where is she?**

**N: Up there with James and girls.**

**W: We need to go.**

**N: Wanda, there’s been a long time we don’t talk. Let’s talk first.**

**W: About Lina? Do you know who her grandfather is and you know what SHIELD is capable of. Natasha, I'm also tired of running, but I'm just trying to protect her.**

**N: Yes, Wanda, I know but Lina is a teenager, and teenagers need to have social life, she fled so she wouldn’t have to move again. You can’t be afraid that Magneto appears or SHIELD come and ruin things for your daughter. I also fear for James and Sarah, I wanted to hide them, but I don’t have this right, they need to live.**

**L: Who is Magneto?**

Lina suddenly appeared on the stairs. Wanda looked at her in surprise.

**W: Lina! Where have you been?**

Lina went downstairs and Wanda hugged her.

**L: Who is Magneto?**

**W: No one.**

**L: It's because of him that we run away all the time? I've heard his name before.**

**W: No, Lina, we need to go.**

**L: I'm not going anywhere! I can’t stand it anymore! You hide everything from me. I hate you!**

**N: Wanda, you must tell the truth to her.**

**W: Do you ever to told the truth about your life to James and Sarah?**

Natasha went silent.

**W: That’s what I thought so.**

**S: What Natasha is saying is that you are building a wall between you and your daughter, each time you force her to move. Is it worth sacrificing the relationship with your daughter over it?**

**W: We're protecting her.**

**L: I don’t want to be protected! You keep trying to control me. You want to get in my mind? Well, good luck with that! I won’t move, if you try to force me I will disappear and you'll never see me again.**

**W: Lina, don’t. We want your good.**

**L: If you want, begins explaining who is Magneto.**

**W: Let's talk at home? If you come, I'll tell you everything.**

Lina agreed and went home with Vision and Wanda.

...

The next day, Sarah’s school announced that classes would be back, they found a substitute teacher. Once arrived at school, Sarah entered the children's queue and went to classroom.

The director came in her classroom and announced the new teacher.

**\- The new teacher is called Esther.**

** **

The teacher came in and Sarah was excited to meet her. When Sarah saw her, she found her extremely pretty, then she looked more closely and thought that the new teacher is very similar to the woman who appeared in the garden of her house the other day.

During the recess, Sarah was eating her lunch on the bench under the tree. She put the snack on the bench and picked up a crayon and began scribbling a role, making drawings. Sarah briefly looked at the other kids playing pike, some others playing on the seesaw and swing. Sarah sighed and continued to draw.

The new teacher, noticed Sarah isolated from other children and approached her. Sarah was drawing and talking to herself.

**Sarah: I won’t, Lila. They won’t let me play.**

**\- Sarah? Is that correct?**

Sarah was startled, she looked at the teacher and smiled.

**Sarah: What's your name again?**

**E: Esther. Who were you talking to?**

**Sarah: Uhm... No one.**

**E: Why are you not playing with the kids?**

**Sarah: They don’t let me.**

**E: Why not?**

**Sarah: Because I'm weird.**

**E: Weird?**

**Sarah: They don’t like my hair and my freckles.**

**E: But you are so beautiful. I think they all are envy, but don’t tell anyone that I said that.**

Sarah smiled.

**E: You know, Sarah. I think we will be good friends.**

**Sarah: Really?**

**E: Yes. Tell me something... How is your mom’s name?**

**Sarah: Natasha.**

**E: And your father?**

**Sarah: Steve.**

**E: Oh and they come get you at school?**

**Sarah: My mom because my dad has to get Maggie at her school.**

**E: And who’s Maggie?**

**Sarah: She’s my dad's daughter.**

**E: Your dad’s and your mom’s?**

**Sarah: My dad’s only. Her mom is sick.**

**E: Oh what a shame. And you have a brother, right?**

**Sarah: Yes, Jamie. Aren’t you that woman that was there in my garden the other day?**

**E: Huh? I don’t think so. Tell me, Sarah, do you want to be my friend?**

**Sarah: I want to!**

**E: All right then, but it has to be a secret, okay?**

**Sarah: Why?**

**E: Because otherwise the other children will be jealous. We don’t want anyone to separate us, don’t we?**

Sarah smiled naively.

**E: Well, let's go back to the classroom.**

The teacher got up and called the rest of the class to enter. She organized a line and stroked Sarah's hair while waiting the students come back to the classroom..

Without anyone noticing, Esther was smiling malignantly. In fact, Esther was the name of the true substitute teacher who unfortunately was killed and dumped in a river. The real name of the woman who took her identity is Yelena Belova.

**E: We will get along very well, Sarah, you are my daughter now... Daughter of true and only Black Widow.**

Yelena whispered to herself while looking at Sarah...


	22. Chapter 22

Natasha parked the car in front of Sarah's school, she doesn’t have the habit of getting off the car and go to the door, she waits Sarah come to the car.

The bell rang, when the kids arrived at the gate, they were eager to see their parents and go home. Sarah was no different. She opened a huge smile noting her mother's car in the street. She stepped forward to run to the car, but she was held by the arm. When Sarah looked back it was her new teacher.

**E: Where are you going in such a hurry?**

**Sarah: Home.**

**E: And who came for you?**

**Sarah: My mom.**

**E: Your mom?**

**Sarah: Yeah. Come and meet her. Come!**

**E: Well, I guess I’ll meet her another day, Kat.**

**Sarah: Kat? I'm Sarah.**

**E: Yeah, it’s Kat from Katerina. It’s the most beautiful name at the place where I come from, and if I had a daughter, she would be called like that and I wanted very much to have a daughter just like you, Sarah. Can I call you Kat?**

Sarah thought it was a bit strange, but adults are strange anyway, she nodded and smiled.

Natasha was watching a lot of children coming out, including Sarah's classroom and she was surprised that Sarah didn’t have come to the car yet. Natasha beeped loudly.

**Sarah: It’s my mom, I gotta go.**

Esther still hold Sarah’s arm.

**E: All right, we'll see tomorrow, Kat. Give me a hug?**

Sarah nodded and hugged the teacher, who held her for too long.

**Sarah: Teacher… I have to go, my… mommy is calling.**

**E: Ok, go...**

Sarah ran to the car and on the way she stumbled and left her lunchbox fall. Natasha watched from the car, and pretended not to have seen, so Sarah wouldn’t start a drama and cry. If Steve was here he would be already there. Sarah picked up her lunchbox and entered the car.

**N: Sarah, why did you take so long?**

Natasha started the car.

**Sarah: The teacher was talking to me.**

**N: And why? Have you done something wrong?**

**Sarah: No, mommy.**

**N: And what do you think of the new teacher?**

**Sarah: She is very pretty and she is very nice.**

Natasha smiled and looked at Sarah through the rearview mirror. Sarah was so precious to her, but she doesn’t have any idea of how much she is important to her mother.

**N: Good. I'll meet her at the next parents reunion.**

Natasha parked the car in front of the house and Sarah opened the door, running into the house. She opened the room door.

**Sarah: Daddyyyyy!**

**S: Hey, princess.**

Steve hugged her and twirled her in the air.

**Sarah: I have a new friend.**

**S: Oh yeah? Who?**

Sarah: Her name is Esther.

**S: I’m happy for you, baby. Now go take a shower, Pumba.**

**Sarah: Nala! I am Nala!**

Natasha came home, gave a peck on Steve and went to the kitchen, she found Maggie, cutting carrots.

**N: Maggie, is your father forcing you to cook in this house all day?**

**M: No, ma'am. I have asked. I like to do it.**

**N: But you're too young to mess with knives.**

**M: I'm used to it, my mom taught me, I’m careful.**

Natasha made positive with her head and left the kitchen, she went to Steve who was sitting in the living room.

**N: Steve?**

Steve looked at her.

**N: No news of Sharon?**

**S: She's in the hospital, yet. Why?**

**N: Nothing. Just to know…**

**S: The presence of Maggie bother you?**

**N: No, it’s not that. It's just weird, that's all.**

Steve sighed and reached out to Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes, but held his hand and sat on his lap. Steve hugged her waist, and she put her arms wrapped around his neck.

**S: I know it's not easy, but I can’t turn my back for Maggie now.**

**N: Steve, I wasn’t asking for it!**

**S: I know, I know. But she is the daughter of another woman and you probably are jealous.**

Natasha frowned and closed her eyes. She opened it again and stared Steve.

**N: Jealous? Steve, please. Maggie is just a child, and she’s even a good girl, I don’t want her to go away, I'm worried that she is away from her mother for so long. Must be very hard for both of them.**

**S: Sharon doesn’t want her in the hospital to visit her.**

**N: But Steve, she is terminally ill... She better enjoy all the moments that she can have with her daughter. I would want that.**

**S: Are you telling me to not respect the will of Sharon?**

**N: She must miss her daughter too. One visit per day, I think it would be worth it.**

**S: I don’t know...**

**N: Try... See if Maggie wants too. If Sharon shot you because of that, at least you will be already in the hospital.**

Natasha raised an eyebrow and smirked. Steve looked at her, making negative with his head. Natasha rested her hands on Steve’s face and squeezed, making him pout, then she gave several pecks on his lips and stroked his nose with the tip of hers.

James was arriving in home from school just now.

**J: Oh gross. C’mon dad! Mom! Stop. There are children in this house.**

Natasha looked at him smiling, then she kissed Steve again, sorely. James was irritated.

**J: I'm hungry. Instead of being clinging, you two should be doing our lunch.**

**N: You are very naughty, James Rogers. Next time, yourself will make your lunch.**

**J: I'll take a shower.**

**S: James, Lina called you.**

**J: She called?**

**N: She called?**

Natasha frowned and James' face was illuminated, clearly by the smile he was now.

**J: Okay.**

James ran up the stairs. Steve looked at Natasha, who was with a expression that Steve knows very well.

**S: What?**

**N: What did she want?**

**S: I don’t know.**

**N: She accuses him of theft, runs away from home, has powers like her mom and appears out of nowhere wanting to be friend of James.**

**S: Oh, Nat, they are children, they fight all the time. It's normal.**

**N: I've seen the way she looks at my son.**

**S: Which way?**

**N: Oh, Steve.**

Natasha stood and sighed.

**N: She won’t have my son, I'll tell you that.**

**S: You feel more jealous of James than of me.**

Natasha looked at Steve and noticed that he was serious. It wasn’t the first time that Steve was jealous of her with James.

**N: I don’t feel jealous of you because I don’t have to. No one is trying to steal you from me.**

**S: Who said that?**

Natasha crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

**N: Even if it have someone, do you think someone would have chances to take you from me?**

Steve can’t help but laugh at the arrogance of Natasha. She thinks that no woman will never get his attention like she does, at least not like she has. And the worst part of it, is that she is right. He's totally crazy about her.

**N: Well, I thought so.**

**S: Sarah, James, let's eat.**

Steve and Natasha went to the kitchen and helped Maggie to put the food on the dining table.

After lunch, James said he was going to Francis home. Natasha just stared him and James got all flushed. Natasha knows he's going to meet Lina, but Steve didn’t notice.

James was really going to meet Lina. She asked him to meet her in her school.

James arrived at her school and had only rich people in studying there. Only the school’s garden must be more expensive than his whole school. Several luxury cars, parked, waiting for the students to come out.

James watched from a certain distance the students leaving and he was hoping Lina to come out too.

James waited for half an hour. All the students left, except her. James was frustrated. Lina was probably playing a trick on him, he went there for nothing. _Stupid girl and definitely crazy._ James thought.

James turned to leave.

**\- Hey!**

James looked to the sides, looking for the caller, but saw no one.

**\- Up here, red head.**

James looked at the top of a tree and saw Lina in one of the branches. Lina was in her school uniform, a pleated skirt, a white blouse button and a navy blue suit with embroidery’s school at the breast height. James frowned.

**J: What is your problem? What are you doing there?**

**L: Watching you.**

**J: Watching me? You were there all the time?**

**L: Maybe...**

**J: You made me look like an idiot.**

**L: Well, you're an idiot.**

**J: Will you stop doing that? You got all resentful when I called you crazy and now you call me and idiot?**

**L: Stay calm, James Rogers.**

**J: Well, what do you want? I gotta go.**

**L: Go? Where?**

**J: For a course.**

**L: Liar!**

**J: What? It’s true, it’s a… It’s a language coure.**

**L: What language?**

**J: French.**

Lina narrowed her eyes and looked at James, just as Wanda did with him before and James again felt invaded.

Lina hung on the tree branch, only by the hands and swung her legs in the air. James watched her, not understanding why she acts so weird. This girl wasn’t normal.

**L: How much do you think I can stand in this position?**

**J: Not much. You are far from the ground, if you fall, you are going to get hurt, like really bad.**

**L: Will you catch me?**

**J: What? No! Are you craz…**

James stopped talking when he noticed what he was going to say, but Lina didn’t seem angry this time.

**L: I can jump from here.**

**J: You… Lina you will break your legs.**

**L: Are you trying to see my panties, James?**

**J: What???? N-no! I’m not!**

James was completely purple with embarrassment, he wasn’t even thought about that possibility and Lina was just making a joke, but James took too seriously. She laughed at his reaction. She dropped her hands and fell. James nearly died, he didn’t think she was being serious about jump off the branch.

For instinct, he ran to hold her, but she ended up knocking him and the two fell to the ground.

Lina rolled to the side and started laughing. James was dying of rage.

**J: You!!! You crazy! You are completely crazy!!!! And don’t come crying over me because of that, because for someone jump from a tree of this fucking high must be crazy. You could have hurt yourself and myself! You could have hurt me! You know what? I don’t wanna be your friend! I don’t want anyone crazy in my life and don’t think that you...**

James was still lying on the ground belly up, still complaining with Lina. When he prepared to get up, he just felt a weight on his body making him go to the ground again. James looked at the green eyes of Lina Maximoff on top of him. She was with her whole body laid on his body and James never got so close to a girl like that before. The proximity of her body, made him tremble. And Lina's lips manage to silence James and calm him down.

Lina gave a long kiss on James' lips.

**\- Miss. Maximoff.**

Lina unglued her mouth from James's lips and stared at him for a moment, James forgot how to breathe for a moment looking in her eyes. They both heard someone forcing a cough. Lina looked behind and saw her driver.

 **\- Your parents won’t like to know about that. And you said you** **would come out late from school to study in the library, and you are here with this guy.**

**L: Don’t be cheeky, Dig!**

Lina stood and James remained on the ground, trying to understand what just happened. The driver opened the car door.

**L: I'm going because I want to, just for you know!**

Lina got into the car, the driver closed the door, he looked at James and spent his indicator by his neck, indicating that James is screwed. He got into the car and drove away with Lina.

James got up and went to the sidewalk to go to SHIELD’s training, but he heard a car horn and looked back. Lina’s car was returning from stern and Lina had her head out of the window. Lina smiled at James, stretched her arms out of the car, she pulled James by his shirt and gave another peck on his lips.

**\- Miss. Maximoff!**

**L: Bye, Rogers.**

** **

James couldn’t speak or react, he just watched Lina going away again, with her head out of the car and still smiling at him.

 _She's crazy. Completely crazy._ James thought and ran to catch a bus and go to SHIELD. On the way, James was thinking about his first kiss with his friend from school, he blushed at the time, but he felt nothing else in the kiss. And this time when Lina kissed him, it was totally different, their tongues touched only for a few seconds because the driver arrived. James never felt his heart beating so fast, but anyway why is he thinking on Lina, the crazy girl? No, no, James doesn’t want to see this crazy girl, never again or does he wants?


	23. Chapter 23

**S: Are you coming with me?**

**N: No, I don’t want to make things worse for Sharon.**

Natasha approached Steve and helped him finish buttoning his shirt.

**N: I thought I had gotten rid of all these checked shirt.**

**S: Oh so it was you? I knew it!**

**N: They are ugly, Steve. I bought several new shirts for you and you don’t use.**

**S: You always buy the wrong size.**

**N: No, I buy yourr size.**

**S: They are too tight.**

Natasha smirked.

**N: That's the intention, baby. Now go before the visiting hours finish.**

**S: Can you check if Maggie is ready while I put my shoes?**

Natasha made positive with her head, she gave a peck on Steve and went to Sarah's room.

**N: Girls?**

**Sarah: Hi mommy, I'm ready!**

Natasha looked at Sarah who dressed to go out, thinking she was going out together with her dad.

**N: Sarah, you won’t go, it’s only Maggie.**

Sarah: But if she can, I can go out with my dad too!

**N: Sarah, I will only say this one more time… Maggie goes with Steve and you will stay at home with me.**

Sarah pulled out a cry, Natasha looked seriously at and Sarah, she lowered her head and contained her tears.

**N: I bet Sam is very hungry, why don’t you go feed him?**

Sarah pouted and left the bedroom. Natasha looked at Maggie, who was really quiet.

**N: Are you ready?**

Maggie looked at her and made positive with her head. Natasha could see she was worried about something.

**N: I thought you would be happy to see your mom... Aren’t you excited to see her again?**

**M: Yes, I am but...**

Maggie sighed and made negative with her head. Natasha has already noticed before that Maggie is very shy and she seems to be afraid of Natasha, sometimes.

**M: Never mind.**

Natasha came in the bedroom and closed the door. She approached Maggie and sat beside her.

**N: You can tell me.**

**M: I'm afraid I can’t stay with her.**

**N: You don’t have to think about it now. Let’s hope she is better and will take you home, let's stay positive, ok?**

Maggie couldn’t smile, Natasha was sorry for the pain that Maggie was feeling and didn’t know what to say to cheer her up. Steve knocked on the door.

**S: Ready?**

Maggie got up, and held Steve’s hand. The two went down the stairs and Natasha followed them. Sarah was watching Sam eat and saw her father with Maggie, heading toward the door. Sarah ran to her father.

**Sarah: Daddy, Daddy, I'm ready too.**

Sarah tried to reach Steve’s hand, but Natasha held her.

**N: What did I say?**

**Sarah: Daddy?**

Sarah tried to appeal to her biggest protector.

**S: Princess, Dad's going to take Maggie in the hospital. There is no place for children, ok?**

**Sarah: I want to go with you. Please.**

**N: Sarah, stop being** **stubborn.**

Sarah pulled a crying again and Steve can’t bear to see her crying. He looked at Natasha.

**S: There’s no problem on taking her too.**

**N: Steve, I just said no.**

**S: I know, baby. But...**

**N: Don’t call me that. Don’t even start.**

**S: Just this time...**

Steve approached Natasha, who immediately crossed her arms. Steve kissed the tip of her nose and took a few pecks on her lips.

**S: Don’t be upset. We will return soon.**

Steve went to visit Sharon at the hospital, taking Maggie and Sarah with him. The first reaction of Sharon when she saw Steve with Maggie there was angry, but then she relaxed after Maggie held her very tight, Sharon realized that Maggie’s hug was what she most needed that time. No medicine would make her feel better than her daughter’s love.

**M: Mom, I want to be with you.**

**Sharon: I can’t leave the hospital, yet.**

**M: So I stay here with you.**

**Sharon: You can’t, honey. You have to stay with your father.**

**S: You can visit her every day, I'll bring you.**

**Sharon: You just can’t skip class. Maggie, be a good girl, okay?**

** **

Maggie was in tears and made positive with her head. When the visiting hours finished, the nurse warned that they must leave. Maggie felt desperate and grabbed the mother tighter, her tears couldn’t stop falling.

**M: Mom, please. I want to stay with you. Let me stay.**

**Sharon: Maggie, please… Don’t… Don’t difficult this for me. I’ll see you tomorrow.**

Steve approached Maggie.

**S: Maggie, it's okay, tomorrow we will return.**

**M: No! No! Mom!**

**Sharon: You can get her, Steve. Take her out of here.**

**M: No! No! Mother!**

Maggie grabbed her mother as she could. Steve had to pluck her from Sharon, and carried her out. Sarah remained in the room, looking at Sharon who was crying but trying to contain herself. Sarah climbed into the chair next to Sharon's stretcher and hugged her. Sharon looked at her and she was surprised by this hug.

**Sarah: Lila told me that you shouldn’t be afraid. There’s nothing for you to worry about.**

Sharon frowned, she didn’t know who Sarah is talking about.

**Sarah: Bye, Maggie’s mom.**

Steve called the elevator, Sarah joined them, Maggie was calmer after leaving the room. The elevator arrived and they entered, they left the hospital and Sarah looked at Maggie who was still sad. Sarah dropped the hand of Steve and hold Maggie’s hand. Maggie looked at her and the two smiled at each other.

...

The weekend arrived. Clint has an apartment in the city, but on the weekends, he and his family go to the farm. Today, Clint and Francis were working on the farm. Clint cut wood trunks and Francis was carrying the pieces into the warehouse.

**C: Francis, go get two beers for me.**

Francis rolled his eyes and snorted. He went home and picked2 beers and brought to his father. Clint opened the two bottles, he handed an open one to Francis, who looked at him, puzzled. He hesitated before picking up the bottle.

**C: You can pick up, it’s okay. Try. I know you will end up proving one at some point.**

Francis picked up the bottle and took a swig. He spat immediately what he drank. Beer wasn’t what he expected. Clint started laughing.

**F: It tastes like piss.**

**C: And have you drank piss before, boy?**

Clint made a joke, but Francis didn’t laugh. The relationship between them is already so cold, that Francis only tolerate Clint and Clint knows that.

Clint always wanted to reconnect with him, but he doesn’t know how. Everything Clint said to Francis ended up sounding like a sermon or scolding, which only worsened the situation. But Clint won’t give up on his son yet.

**C: They say that the second sip is better.**

Francis looked at him, despite being far from his father emotionally, Francis relies on his father wisdom and decided to take another sip. It still felt bitter, but in fact it was better than the first sip.

**C: Right?**

Francis gave a small smile, but avoided eye contact with Clint.

**C: You know that we need to work here to keep the farm operating normally. We live her, we eat what we plant, and we warm us with the wood we cut to light the fireplace, everybody needs to help.**

Okay, now Clint started a conversation to try to explain why he's hard to Francis, but he now directed to a sermon tone.

**F: I know. I know that.**

Clint sighed and looked at Francis.

**C: Son, I know you are young and like to have fun, I've had your age. I'm sorry if...**

**F: We'll get back to work? I have homework.**

Clint looked at him, a little disappointed by Francis didn’t even want to talk to him. Clint just nodded and took another swig of beer.

Laura appeared on the balcony.

**L: Francis! Torunn is here.**

Francis frowned, surprised. Torunn approached Laura on the balcony.

**T: Can I go there?**

**L: Of course, my dear.**

Torunn went downstairs and walked toward Francis and Clint. Francis was still, watching Torunn walk with the wind littering her long blonde hair. Clint noted how Francis looked at her and smiled to himself.

**T: Hi Francis.**

**F: Hi Torunn. What are you doing here?**

**T: I was bored, so I asked the driver to bring me here. Your mother said it had no problem staying here the weekend.**

**F: Will… well… Will y-you sleep here?**

Torunn made positive with her head.

**T: Hello, Mr. Barton.**

**C: Hi, Toto.**

**T: So what do we have to do here?**

Francis unmade his smile.

**F: Nothing, I have to help my father.**

**C: Oh, you can go, Francis, I can finish alone. Why don’t you take her to give a ride?**

**T: Horse? Yes, please, let's go!**

Francis thanked Clint and walked Torunn to the stable.

**T: Wow, they're beautiful! How many males and how many females?**

**F: We have one female and four males. The other female had died last week.**

**T: Well, I want the female.**

**F: No, she's very agitated.**

**T: Is that one, her?**

Torunn approached a horse that was all black, so black that shined. It was very beautiful.

**F: Yes, it’s her.**

**T: I want her.**

**F: Torunn...**

**T: I'm not mortal like you, I can tame her.**

**F: No, you better ride Thunder.**

Francis turned to pick up the saddles, when he turned back, Torunn had opened the door to where the female horse was. Francis almost had a heart attack. The horse stood on its hind legs and whinnied.

**F: Torunn, don’t move!**

Torunn looked at her, enchanted.

**T: What's her name?**

**F: She still has no name.**

**T: She should be called Wild! Yes, Yes! That's her name!**

Torunn took another step toward Wild and she raised her front paws in the air again and came back.

**F: Torunn, are you crazy? Get out.**

**T: Calm down, girl. Easy… Easy...**

**F: Torunn, come here!**

Torunn ignored Francis and approached Wild, which gradually became less agitated until Torunn get touch her. Torunn finally calmed the horse and now she was stroking her. Francis was incredulous.

**F: How?**

**T: I am not mortal like you. You don’t understand.**

Francis rolled his eyes.

**F: Bla, bla, bla.**

Torunn asked the saddles to Francis, who complained a lot before delivering it, but Torunn threatened to beat him up in front of the whole school. Torunn put the saddles on Wild and rode her.

**T: So, are you coming?**

Torunn kicked lightly Wild, so she could move forward, but Wild ran uncontrolled outside.

**F: Torunn!**

Francis mounted on Thunder and rode fast behind her. Torunn passed by Clint, who looked at her and took a while to assimilate the horse she was riding. Francis was just behind her.

**F: Dad, Torunn rode the female, she tamed her. Look there.**

Clint watched Torunn riding free with the Wild.

**C: Or the Wild tamed Torunn?**

Clint said to himself. Torunn and Francis rode to the edge of the farm. Francis took her to his favorite place on the farm, where there was a river. The two got off the horse and tie them to a tree.

**T: This place is amazing, Francis.**

**F: I know. It’s my favorite place, no one bothers me here. Nobody finds me here.**

**T: Not really, it was a maze to get here.**

Francis sat on one of the rocks next to the river, he picked up some little rocks and through one at the river. The rock bounced three times before sinking in the water.

**T: How did you do this?**

**F: My father taught me when I was little.**

**T: See, Clint's cool.**

**F: Just with the others...**

Torunn walked over and picked up a rock from his hand, she flung into the water, but the stone sank soon.

**F: It’s not like that.**

Francis laughed, he got up and stood behind Torunn. Torunn looked aside, Francis laid a hand on her waist and gave another rock in her hand, he put his other hand on her hand and taught her to hold the rock properly. Francis had to pull the body from Torunn, to move her hand in the right way. He told her what she should do, but Torunn heard nothing of what he said, she just watched him and thought that when he's not busy being a jerk, he’s kinda pretty cool.

Torunn smiled at Francis and he looked confused, then he was embarrassed because she was looking too much at him and she is very close to him right now. Torunn turned her face to him to look better in his eyes. Francis couldn’t look away, he looked into her eyes and briefly to her mouth. She had a way of smiling that was unique and mesmerizing.

Francis approached Torunn’s lips with his slowly. He closed his eyes, but Torunn still watched him and laughed. She allowed him to kiss her, but she didn’t let the kiss be too long, when Francis threatened to put his tongue in her mouth, she pulled her lips and threw the rock at the river, it bounced three times before sinking.

**T: I got you! I win!**

**F: I was helping!**

**T: You were distracted by my beauty.**

**F: What beauty? Shut up.**

**T: I know I'm irresistible.**

Torunn said, puffing her chest and blinking her eyes.

**F: You are too full of yourself. Let's go back that is getting dark.**

The two returned to the farm at the time of dinner, Torunn made a thousand questions about her father like she always does to Clint or any other Avenger, Clint told all the stories again that Torunn was tired of hearing.

**T: My father was the most powerful of the Avengers.**

Francis frowned.

**F: Of course not. It was the Hulk.**

**T: Hulk is no match for my father.**

**F: Of course he is. He can knock your dad in a blink of eyes.**

**T: No way! My father is a God! He can’t die.**

**F: You don’t know that.**

**T: Not even you!**

**C: Easy, guys! Both Thor and Hulk are very powerful and strong.**

**L: Okay, enough about the Avengers, now you had finished dessert, go brush your teeth and sleep.**

**T: I'll sleep in Francis’ Room?**

**L: Hahaha of course not, young lady.**

**T: We will play game, aunt Laura. We won’t do anything. We're friends.**

**L: I know... But even so, you won’t sleep there. I prepared the guest room for you.**

Torunn even tried again, but without success. Laura think that Torunn is very forward.

...

On Sunday morning, the phone in the house of Rogers started ringing nonstop. Natasha and Steve awoke. Steve picked up the phone and it was from Sharon's hospital, warning that she couldn’t stand the last session of chemotherapy and died. Steve sat on the bed and put the phone away. He rubbed his forehead, in sorrow. Natasha soon deduced what happened.

**N: Sharon?**

Steve made positive with his head.

**S: I have to go to the hospital, her mother is there and hadn’t been advised before about Sharon's illness.**

Steve and Natasha heard the door of their bedroom being open and they looked at the door to see who it was. It was little Maggie. Steve was paralyzed, he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to tell her that her mother will not come back anymore. Something made Natasha believe that Maggie already know what happened by her pale face. Maggie just passed out on the floor of Steve and Natasha's bedroom.

 


	24. Chapter 24

The first days weren’t cool for Maggie, she basically just cried and didn’t want to talk about what she was feeling with anyone, not with Steve and not with Sarah. It was the day of the funeral and the Rogers attended the church and the burial.

Steve noticed a lady, that looked much like Sharon, and deduced that it was Sharon’s mother. The day he went to the hospital to meet her, she was already gone. At the end of the buried, Steve hugged Maggie until she calmed down. The lady came to them.

**\- Margaret Carter.**

Maggie looked at the lady, with fancy clothes.

**S: You are Sharon’s mom? I'm Stev...**

**\- I know who you are. Now I understand the fascination of my daughter for you, this pair of eyes can deceive any good girl.**

Natasha frowned, and disguised looking to the side and tried to ignore what she just said.

**S: I'm sorry for your lost...**

**\- No need. Sharon didn’t even made a point to tell me about the cancer, after all, why should I? I'm just a woman who brought her in the world. But now let me look at you.**

Now she turned to Maggie, held on her chin and lifted to see her face.

**\- Do you know who I am? I'm your grandmother, Amanda Carter, but you should never have heard of me.**

Maggie didn’t answer.

**\- You are very beautiful, my darling just like your mother. We must go now, say goodbye to your father and your siblings.**

Maggie frowned her forehead, looking confused, while her grandmother held her by the wrist. Maggie looked at Steve, a little desperate without understanding what is happening. Steve looked at Amanda Carter.

**S: Mrs. Carter, I'm sorry, but you can’t take her.**

**A: I am her grandmother, she will be under my care, I have good conditions, she will be sent to the best school.**

**S: Sharon asked me to stay with her, I am her fath...**

**A: Father?**

Amanda started laughing.

**A: For how long, are you her father? A month, two? Honey, please, I was present at the birth of Margaret, you weren’t there.**

**S: Maggie doesn’t know who you are and now is not the time to discuss it.**

**A: I agree absolutely. Come with me, Margaret.**

Amanda pulled Maggie, who looked at Steve, scared.

**M: Steve!**

**Sarah: Daddy, don’t let her take Mag away.**

**S: Amanda, you're scaring her. Why don’t let her decide who she want to stay with?**

**A: Maggie, right? It's what they call you? I'm your grandmother, I love you deeply. I promise I'll take good care of you, this man doesn’t know you, he never cared about you.**

**S: It’s not true, she knows I didn’t know she existed.**

**A: Convenient. But Maggie, look if you come with me, you will have a huge bedroom full of toys and you will study in the best school in Ireland.**

**N: Ireland? Are you gonna send her out of the country? Is that you call take good care?**

Maggie looked confused, of course it was very tempting that offer, but she doesn’t know her at all, at least Steve she's been living with them a few weeks.

**A: We have everything you can dream, honey.**

**J: Maggie, she doesn’t Sam.**

**Sarah: Sam is mine!**

**A: A dog? We have four and they all are yours.**

**M: I just want my mommy.**

Maggie started to cry again, it was a lot of pressure in her head now. Steve picked her up.

**S: I'm sorry, Mrs. Carter, she won’t stay with you, Sharon wanted her with me and to take her from me, you will have to go over me.**

The security of Mrs. Carter moved toward Steve, Natasha put her hand on her holster fixed in her thigh, under her dress, to pick up her weapon. But Amanda sent their security retreat.

**A: Very well, Mr. Rogers. Take her, will solve it my way.**

**N: Are you threatening my husband?**

**S: Natasha come. Let's go.**

They left and went home. Steve bought a bed for Maggie and put in Sarah's bedroom and he also bought a sign with the name of Maggie and Sarah put on the door. They put Maggie in the same school of Sarah, to facilitate their transport.

As the days went by, Maggie felt less sad and she was getting along with the Rogers. From time to time, Sarah had her jealousy attacks and the two fought, but in general the get along very well together.

In one morning, Sarah woke and went to her parents bedroom, she ran and jumped in their bed.

**Sarah: Mommy, is today is today! Daddy, wake up!**

Natasha grabbed a pillow and put over her head to muffle the sound of Sarah screaming so early in the morning.

**Sarah: It's time, go, go.**

**S: Sarah, today you have no classes, you only have the ballet’s presentation.**

**Sarah: Yeees!!! I’m so excited. I'm ready.**

**S: It’s too early, princess. Go back to your room.**

**Sarah: I'll stay here.**

Steve got up and washed his face. Sarah lay on top of Natasha.

James was leaving his bedroom to go to school. Steve saw him and went to the hall.

**S: James, don’t forget Sarah’s presentation.**

**J: Oh dad, why do I have to go?**

**S: She's your sister, it’s important that we support her. Can we count on you or not?**

**J: Yeah!**

James went to school and at the end of the class, he warned Torunn, he wouldn’t be able to train today because his sister’s presentation. James went home to change clothes.

Natasha, Maggie and Sarah had gone to school already, James and Steve arrived soon after. The two entered the auditorium and looked for Natasha and Maggie. They sat next to them. The presentation was delayed and they didn’t understand why. The ballet’s teacher, approached Steve and Natasha.

**\- Sarah said she wants to talk to James.**

**J: What?**

**\- She said she won’t dance.**

**N: She was dying to dance, I don’t understand. I go there.**

**\- She asked for James.**

**J: It’s okay, mom, I’ll go.**

James followed the teacher to the backstage. Sarah was in the corner, curled.

**J: Sarah, what is it? Everyone's waiting.**

**Sarah: I don’t want anymore.**

**J: You talked about it all week, of course you want.**

Sarah approached James and whispered in his ear.

**Sarah: They'll laugh at me.**

**J: They will not, you dance very well.**

**Sarah: Do I?**

**J: Yes, sure you are the best dancer. So you won the lead role, but can’t leave the staff waiting.**

**Sarah: I'm embarrassed.**

**J: Sarah.**

**Sarah: Come with me, please?**

**J: Are you nuts?**

**Sarah: So I will not go there!**

James huffed.

After a while, the music began to play, and the curtains parted. Natasha and Steve were surprised that James hadn’t come back yet. But they watched the presentation, first came the other children, dressed as an angel, making a dance in the background. Then they stopped and bowed, waiting Sarah hit the stage, but she didn’t come. Natasha was apprehensive. The children looked to the sidelines, waiting for Sarah come in.

**J: Sarah, it's your turn. Go. I'll stay here in the corner, but I will not go on stage.**

Sarah entered the stage, and the audience applauded. She came whirling, all over the stage, but lost her balance and fell to the end of the first step. Sarah looked at his classmates, and the boys were laughing, she lowered her head.

**N: Dammit, she won’t want to dance after that, I’m sure.**

James whispered to Sarah.

**J: Sarah, get up! You didn’t got hurt, get up and continues!**

Sarah looked at James, and she felt like crying.

**S: I'll go get her.**

Steve stand up, but Natasha pulled him by the arm, making him sit again.

**N: Stop with it, Steve, she has to learn.**

**S: But Natasha...**

**M: Guys, look, it's James.**

Maggie pointed at James entering the stage, and taking Sarah on his lap. The public made a "Awww" together. James put Sarah on the floor and picked up one of those ballerina’s tutus and dressed it. James started clowning on stage to make Sarah laugh and it worked, she and the other kids started laughing. The teacher put the music again, and Sarah ended his presentation with James, who already knew all the moves for watching Sarah dancing it repeatedly at home. In the final act was with all the children of the class. They finished the presentation, shaking hands and greeting the audience, bending their bodies.

All the parents and guests, raised to applaud, but Natasha remained sat, head down.

While the kids went off the stage, Steve sat back and looked at Natasha. He frowned.

**S: Nat? Are you crying?**

**N: What? Of course I'm not. Shut up. I need... I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me.**

Natasha stood up, hiding her face and walked to the bathroom. She cried yes, she got very emotional in every presentation of her son and daughter, but she never let anyone see, but today Steve caught her in the act.

When James was leaving the stage with Sarah, he looked at the audience and one person in particular caught his attention. Lina was in the back of the auditorium, smiling at him. James was now super embarrassed, that Lina saw what he did on the stage.

James and Sarah joined their family and they walked to the parking lot. As they approached the car, Lina was leaning against it, and staring James.

**L: Beautiful presentation, Rogers.**

** **

**J: If you came here to make fun of me....**

**L: I thought it was beautiful what you did for Sarah.**

**J: You kidding, right?**

**L: No, I'm serious. Listen, do you want to go to the movies with me?**

James looked at Steve and Natasha. James didn’t know why is he considering the idea, since Lina is too crazy, but he definitely loves to be next her.

**S: Of course. Why not?**

**N: Nope.**

Steve and Natasha looked at each other.

**S: It’s early, yet, Nat. I’ll pick him later. He deserves it.**

**N: And your homework, James?**

**J: I’ll do it late, mom.**

**S: Go, James. I’ll get you at 8pm.**

**Sarah: Ooooh will they kiss on the mouth?**

**N: No!**

**J: SARAH!**

Lina laughed and winked at Sarah.

**Sarah: They are boyfriends!**

**J: She's not my girlfriend, shut up, Sarah. Come on, Lina.**

James pulled Lina's arm and walked away with her. The two were walking to the nearest mall, when they got in the movies, the two chose a horror movie to watch. They sat and waited for the movie to start.

**L: Why haven’t you call me?**

**J: What?**

**L: You kissed me and didn’t call me.**

**J: I have not kissed you, you kissed me.**

**L: Anyway you should have called me.**

**J: I didn’t know I had to call you.**

**L: You don’t know anything at all about dating.**

**J: We are not dating.**

**L: Because you haven’t asked me!**

James looked at Lina, shocked. What a strange girl, saying that he should call and ask her to dating. Who does that?

**L: You didn’t even offered to pay my ticket.**

**J: Oh, What? You are rich.**

**L: Oh God, you are nothing romantic, James Rogers. You didn’t like my kiss?**

James blushed, Lina make question with no shame at all.

**J: W-well... I… don’t know.**

**L: You don’t? You don’t want to kiss me again?**

James was so nervous now, he actually liked Lina kiss, but he is too shy to admit it. James's hands were sweating, he confirmed that he wanted making positive with his head and not looking in her eyes, he looked at the seat of the front and shoved his hands in his coat’s pocket. Lina smiled and leaned over James, he was forced to look her in the eyes, Lina smiled even more and put her nose in James's nose and watched his reaction. They both could feel the breath of one another beating on their lips.

**L: What are you thinking now?**

James shook his head negatively, he wasn’t even more reasoning, he looked at Lina's lips and put his lips on her’s and kissed her. They both closed their eyes slowly and it was a bit messy to fit better their mouth, their foreheads shocked with one another, they stop and moved away their faces. They both laughed, but not for long, they approached their faces again and returned to kiss. This time the kiss was much more intense, James could feel the texture of Lina’s tongue, he thrust his hand on her face and stroked with his thumb, then pulled her face closer and bent to exploit more her mouth.

Needless to say they didn’t watch any movie, they almost kissed throughout the movie. While the lovebirds were in the cinema, the bell of Steve's house rang, it was Wanda and Vision. Natasha was in the living room and rolled her eyes, noting the two again in her house. Steve loved the visit.

**S: Come in, please. So nice to see you again, guys.**

**W: We have come to talk to you.**

Natasha was reading a book and pretended not to pay attention. Steve sat beside Natasha, Wanda and Vision sat on the other couch facing them.

**V: Wanda and I noticed that you have become great parents and decided that we need your help on how to deal with teenagers.**

**S: Well, there is no formula for this, we ourselves make mistakes too, but we try to listen to what our children have to say, they can help in decisions, but we are adults and have the final word based on their good.**

Wanda's eyes narrowed, staring at Natasha. Natasha lowered the book and looked at Wanda in the same way.

**W: Your son is with my daughter now.**

**N: Very polite enter the house of someone to read their minds.**

**V: Wanda...**

Wanda ignored Vision and continued staring at Natasha.

**W: You think my daughter is not good enough for your son...**

Natasha raised an eyebrow and went back to reading the book, pretty much confirming what Wanda said, because she didn’t deny it.

**W: Well, I also want something better for my daughter.**

Natasha lowered the book again and stared Wanda angry. Steve touched Nat’s leg.

**S: Look, I'm very happy that James and Lina are getting close.**

**V: Me too! I love James, he’s is a lovely boy.**

**S: And Lina's a good girl. I appreciate their friendship.**

**N: Yes, she is a good girl, she accuses others of stealing, very good girl...**

** **

**W: Well, let's end this visit, I told Vision that wasn’t worth it.**

Natasha rolled her eyes and went back to reading the book while Steve accompanied Wanda and Vision to the door.

**S: I’m sorry, Natasha is like very jealous of James, but she loves Lina.4**

**N: No, I don’t.**

Natasha said from the couch.

**W: It’s okay, Steve. See you soon.**

**S: Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Torunn: James, you're losing a lot of training. It is your job or your parents are making you miss the trainings? I can talk to Maria and she will invents something else to them.**

**J: N-no, Torunn, is not it. It’s… because I've been busy.**

**T: Well, but we need you, remember that we are close to getting our first real mission.**

Torunn and James chatted as they walked out of the school. James was looking at the trees across the street while listening to Torunn’s speech. Torunn frowned and looked at where James was looking.

**T: Are you waiting for someone?**

**J: Kind of… I don’t know.**

**T: You don’t know? Your parents?**

**J: No...**

James didn’t look Torunn in the eye, he was searching for Lina, who always hiding in the trees, waiting for him to leave school, there’s been a few days they’ve been spent the whole afternoon together. James was not more going to work or going to training anymore because of that. Today it seems that Lina didn’t come to see him, James was disappointed in a certain way.

**T James? James?**

**J: What?**

**T: God! It seems like I'm talking to a wall! I hate to being ignored! And look at me when I talk to you.**

James looked Torunn, who was indignant, those beautiful blue eyes that stared at him angrily. Yes, James still feels an enormous attraction to Torunn, but he's tired of running after her and he likes the fact that with Lina, he doesn’t have to struggle to please her.

**J: Sorry.**

**T: Let's go train or not?**

**J: Yes.**

Francis passed by James and Torunn, in his skateboard. He waited for them to reach him next to SHIELD’s car.

**F: Hey, James, will finally train?**

**J: I will.**

**F: What a pity, it was so good without you.**

**A: That's a lie, we miss you, J.**

Azari approached the car with Pym. Azari, Pym and Francis entered the car. When James was about to go he heard a whistle. He looked around and across the sidewalk he saw Lina in his school uniform, waving to him. James grinned and waved back.

**T: James? Who are you waving at?**

Torunn looked over James's shoulder and saw the brown haired girl, Lina stared at Torunn and they both frowned at each other.

**T: Who is she?**

**J: A friend.**

**T: A friend? You didn’t tell me about a friend who studied in a expensive private school.**

**J: I forgot to say.**

**T: Um... Well, get in the car.**

**J: Is that...**

James looked at Lina, who was calling him out to go for a walk with her.

**T: You said you would train, James Rogers!**

**F: What is this delay?**

**Pym: Let’s go!**

**J: I'm coming.**

James shrugged, and glanced at Lina, as if lamenting for not go out with her today. Lina broke her smile, observing Torunn lay a hand on James's shoulder and making him get into the car.

James sat at the window and waved to Lina, saying goodbye as the car took them away. Lina didn’t wave back, she looked at her feet and then walked down the sidewalk to leave. James was wondering why she looked so sad.

Upon arriving at the training center, the boys went to the locker room and Torunn to her. James looked at the uniform they were wearing.

**J: Hey, what is that clothes?**

**Pym: Oh you missed it, we have clothes now. Check it out what my does.**

Pym pressed two buttons on his uniform that shrank him immediately, but SHIELD failed to make him reduce to the size of an ant as the armor of his father. Pym could get to the size of a butterfly, approximately.

James was surprised by the technology.

**A: Oh that's nothing compared to what I learned to do. Watch!**

Azari smiled and parts of his skin lightened up as a LED lamp with neon colors, including part of his hair.

**J: Wow, Azari! Oh my God. I missed a lot.**

**A: And I can control my power way better. Check it out.**

Azari pointed his finger at Francis’s butt, who was distracted by placing arrows on the stock, a surge of electricity ran through Azari’s arm and James could see a ray hit Francis’ but who jumped and screamed.

**F: I'll kill you!**

Francis took an arrow, placed on the bow and pointed to Azari, who hid behind James.

**J: What about me? I don’t get anything? Not even a uniform?**

Hill entered the locker room with Coulson at her side. James was only in underwear, like Francis, both died of shame and tried to hid their parts.

**H: Don’t worry, I've seen you all naked already when you were little and you are still little, believe me.**

Francis was offended.

**F: Are you sure? You better take a good look, then.**

**J: Stop, Francis.**

Pym returned to normal size.

**A: Have more respect, Francis.**

**H: James, good you finally decided to join us.**

**J: Sorry, it is that I had some problems.**

**Coulson: Can I give to him? Can I? Please, let me give to him.**

**H: Coulson…**

Hill sighed and rolled her eyes.

**J: Give me what?**

Coulson took a device he carried in a bag, he approached James and placed it on his arm. The boys approached with curiosity.

**J: But what is it? A bracelet?**

**H: A shield.**

**J: Shield? Doesn’t look like.**

**C: Squeeze the blue button! Do it! Do it!**

Coulson was more excited than anyone. James pressed the button and a hologram of a shield formed, in the same size of his dad’s shield.

**J: Hey, it's just a hologram! What can I do with that?**

Hill arched an eyebrow, she took her gun and shot James, who put his arm in front to protect himself, the bullet hit the shield and rebounded.

James and the boys froze with what Hill did, and even more by the shield function.

**J: That is….. AWESOME! My dad would love it.**

**H: Yeah, but he can’t know about it.**

**J: I know... I know…**

**H: Well, the first mission of you is coming, James has a lot to train. Move. Bobbi and Hunter await.**

**C: James, your uniform.**

Coulson throw the uniform and James picked and dressed. They all went to training.

Hill and Coulson watched the training from another room, they never missed a training of them, they watched even the recorded ones, to study the abilities of each one.

After training, Francis took a quick shower and waited Torunn finish hers, hoping to be able to spend time together. When Torunn left the bathroom, she saw Francis and she didn’t smile.

**F: Torunn, do you wanna do something?**

**T: Francis, isn’t James acting strange?**

**F: I don’t know. You are his friend.**

**T: He is!**

**F: Do you want to go or not?**

**H: She can’t, we will go home because Torunn has not woken up early. She has arrived late every day at school and I keep hearing the director’s complaint.**

Hill said approaching the two and Hill took Torunn with her. Francis had to wait for someone else to go out with him, unfortunately it was James. The two left SHIELD’s building and walked to the car, but Lina appeared out of nowhere on the sidewalk. James looked at her, surprised.

**L: So that's your French course?**

**J: Lina... What are you doing here? You followed me?**

**L: I don’t need to follow you. You are in good company with your friends, you don’t need me.**

**F: Jeez, who is this goddess?**

**L: I am no goddess, my name is Lina Maximoff.**

**F:The witch’s daughter? You’re so beautiful as your mother.**

**J: Francis, shut up. Respect her.**

**L: He just made me a compliment and I liked it.**

Lina looked at James with a raised eyebrow.

**L: Where's your friend? The blonde one. Thor's daughter.**

**J: Lina... Why are you talking like that?**

**L: Like what?**

**J: Like... Like… So strangely, as if you are angry. What did I do?**

**L: Nothing.**

**J: So speak nicely to me.**

**L: I speak as I want, I know what you’re doing and I want to participate.**

**F: No way, rich girl.**

**L: If I don’t, then I'll tell your parents.**

**J: Lina, look, I don’t think...**

**L: You don’t have to think anything. Tell your boss that I want to participate.**

**F: Hill is not our boss. Or is she? Is she?**

**J: Lina, listen to me, your parents...**

**L: Stop, James! I answer for myself, they are not going to know. Go worry about your dear Torunn. You like her, don’t you?**

James didn’t answer, because he knows Lina’s skills and she would know the truth anyway.

The SHIELD’s driver honked, rushing James and Francis.

**J: We have to go.**

**L: Go, no one is stopping you.**

**J: What about you?**

**L: What about it?**

**J: Are you gonna stay here alone?**

**L: And you care?**

**J: Of course I care!**

**L: It didn’t look like that when you dumped me earlier today.**

**F: Geez, I'm out.**

James didn’t know what to say to Lina, she was so defensive that he thought it was better not say anything to her now. He got in the car and watched as Lina walked to leave.

While the boys were in the car, Natasha and Steve received another visit. Wanda again, alone this time.

**W: Lina’s here?**

**N: Excuse me?**

**S: She disappeared again?**

**W: We found out that she's been skipping school several days.**

**N: So you assume that she is with my son, that he is making her skip classes?**

**W: I prefer to ask directly to him. Where is he?**

**N: Not in here.**

**S: Why don’t you wait a little? He’s probably arriving soon.**

Natasha turned slowly to face Steve, wanting to kill him. Steve looked at Natasha, without understanding. Wanda sat on the couch to wait.

**S: Would you like some water or juice?**

Wanda smiled at Steve and made positive with her head.

**W: Water is fine for me.**

Steve went to get water in the kitchen and Natasha followed him to complaint that he shouldn’t have invited Wanda to stay.

Wanda stared at the couch and frowned.

**W: You can come here, I will not hurt you.**

It was Maggie who was behind the couch, hiding. Only Maggie’s appeared above the couch. She looked at Wanda. Wanda looked at her and understood why Maggie was hidden, Sarah appeared in the living room and seemed to be looking for her. Sarah saw Wanda and approached her.

**Sarah: Hello.**

**W: Hi.**

**Sarah: You're a witch, right?**

**W: You can say that.**

Wanda smiled.

**Sarah: You can turn someone into a frog?**

Wanda laughed at the question.

**W: I've never tried that. Who do you want to turn into a frog?**

**Sarah: My friends from school.**

**W: Oh really? I'll think about it.**

**Sarah: Have you seen Mag?**

**W: Uh No... I don’t think so.**

**Sarah: I'll look for her in the kitchen.**

Sarah went to the kitchen, Mag stood up and gave a small smile to Wanda to thank her. Wanda watched her carefully and touched Maggie’s hand.

Maggie approached Wanda and Wanda hugged her very tight, she stroked Maggie's hair.

**W: I am so sorry for the pain you are feeling, everything is gonna be fine. You're safe here.**

**Sarah: I GOTCHA YA!**

Sarah came back into the living room and touched Maggie’s shoulder.

**Sarah: It’s with you now!**

The two ran up the stairs.

**S: Sarah, I told you to not run!**

Steve returned with a glass of water and delivered to Wanda. James came home at last. James froze to see Wanda at his house. Wanda stood up and walked toward James, who couldn’t even move, Wanda narrowed her eyes, staring at James, she was preparing to read his mind, but Natasha stepped in front of James.

**N: Do you really want to do this?**

**W: What?**

**N: Oh c’mon, Wanda.**

**W: I wonder when you got so boring.**

**N: And I wonder when you got so controlling.**

**W: I'm just worried about my daughter. She has not gone to school, I don’t know where she's been or with whom and doing what.**

Wanda spoke and looked at James who looked down.

**S: You know something about that, James?**

James didn’t answer.

**N: James? Tell me you didn’t helped Lina skip class?**

**J: She said she had no class, I didn’t know.**

**N: GOD!**

Natasha closed her eyes and sighed. She stared at James again and James was shaking.

**N: What about your course? Have you been skipping classes too?**

**J: Just a few mom, is that...**

Natasha pointed to the stairs.

**N: You better disappear of my face, James Rogers, I don’t even know what to do with you, right now!**

**J: Mom...**

**S: James, obey.** **Go.**

**W: James... you're the only friend of Lina, and she will hear you, I gave up on moving from the city, after she fled, but we got an agreement and it has to behave and go to school, otherwise I will to move away with her again. We don’t want that, right?**

**J: No, ma'am.**

**W: Do not help her to skip classes anymore. I don’t want to separate you two, I know how much you like her.**

James made positive with his head a little flushed and went upstairs, already aware of his long punishment.

During the night, while everyone was asleep, Sarah was turning over in bed, unable to sleep because of the nightmares she was having. She got up with the intention of going to her parents' bedroom, but when she went there the door was locked, Sarah decided to go back to her bedroom.

When Sarah came in the bedroom again, she was startled and frowned. After a few seconds, she recognized the woman in her bedroom.

**Esther: Hi, daughter.**

Sarah smiled at her teacher from school, and wasn’t surprised by the way she called her, because she was calling her of daughter there’s been a few days.

**E: You can’t sleep?**

Sarah made negative with her head.

**E: Aw, it's okay, Honey. I'll help you. Come with me.**

Yelena reached for Sarah and Sarah climbed on her lap.

Yelena stroked Sarah's hair, as she left the bedroom with her.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Steve and Natasha woke feeling very lazy and so exhausted, just because in the previous night, they locked the door because they were doing adult things.

Natasha stretched while Steve stroked her belly and pressed a kiss on her lips. Her lips automatically turned into a smile as she opened her eyes to meet Steve, who was staring at her passionately.

**N: We missed school?**

**S: Today is Saturday, don’t worry.**

**N: Thank God, we sleep more then.**

**S: Who will feed our children?**

**N: Oh yeah, true... You're right, I'll sleep more then. Have a nice day.**

Natasha took a peck on Steve and turned aside and grabbed the pillow. Steve laughed, but left her in bed. He took a quick shower and went to check the girls and James. First he went in James room, who was still asleep, then he went to the girls' room and saw Maggie sleeping, she woke up as she heard the sound of the door being open. Steve smiled at her.

**S: Good morning.**

Mag gave a small smile as she yawned. Steve looked at the other bed and frowned, he looked behind the door, to see if Sarah was  hiding.

**S: Where is Sarah?**

Maggie looked at Sarah’s bed, then to Steve and shrugged, indicating she didn’t know.

**S: She may be in the bathroom. Brush your teeth, take a shower, then go down to breakfast, okay?**

Steve left the room and went to the bathroom, Sarah also wasn’t there, he looked again in James' room and searched around.

**S: Sarah?**

James woke up grumbling about the noise that Steve was doing.

**S: Have you seen Sarah?**

**J: No, she doesn’t come here, she knows she can’t.**

Steve left the room and went again in the girls room.

**S: Mag, have you seen Sarah?**

**M: She was sleeping here yesterday. At night I thought I heard someone talking to her, but I think I was dreaming, I’m not sure.**

Steve frowned, their house has alarm if anyone came, would have sounded the alarm, but even so he was worried. Steve went back to his bedroom and Natasha was coming out of the bathroom.

**S: Sarah here?**

**N: No, she’s not in her room?**

**S: No, I was there and she was not.**

**N: Bathroom?**

Steve made negative head.

**N: In James room?**

**S: I checked also.**

**N: She must be down there.**

**S: But she is afraid to walk alone at night, she would have called us, or James. Maggie said she heard Sarah talk to someone but she thinks that it was only a dream.**

**N: What? But who could it be? The house has an alarm, me myself designed the alarm. She probably is with the dog or in the kitchen.**

Natasha dressed her robe and went down the stairs with Steve.

**N: Sarah?**

Natasha looked at the empty living room and ran to the kitchen. Steve searched on the backyard and Sam was asleep pretty in his house, which it was strange because he always wakes up with any noise from people, but something made him very tired, Steve became more suspicious, the dog was probably doped to stay in that state.

Natasha remembered when Sarah fled through the window with James and the despair hit her very hard, she rubbed her head and went to the living room again. Steve walked to her.

**S: I can’t find her anywhere.**

Natasha puts her hand on her belly, feeling bad of so much concern. Steve put his hand on her shoulder.

**S: We'll find her, I'll call Hill.**

**N: Why would she flee?**

Maggie appeared on the stairs.

**M: Sarah fled?**

**S: We don’t know.**

**N: No, no, no, she wouldn’t fled, she was taken.**

Natasha walked to the stairs, staring at Maggie.

**N: That dream you had, Maggie... It was dream or someone was in here?**

**M: I… I don’t know, I'm not sure.**

**N: C’mon try to remember, how it was this person? Why didn’t you call us?**

**M: I don’t know, I didn’t look… I… I was sleeping. I just listen and I think it wasn’t real, I...**

Natasha was so nervous, she had to get any information, she held in Maggie's arms hard.

**N: How don’t you? A stranger comes here and you don’t say anything? You have to remember, come on, you have to try!**

Maggie looked at Natasha scared, Steve held in Natasha's wrists, making her drop Maggie.

**S: Natasha!** **What is that?**

Natasha was trembling, her eyes were watery.

**N: I'm sorry… I’m sorry.**

**S: Mag, go to your room, okay?**

Maggie went back to her room running. Steve embraced Natasha, who cringed.

**N: Our daughter.**

**S: Natasha, I'll call Hill, we already lost her one time and found, we will find her again.**

As soon as Steve put his hand in his pocket to get his cellphone, little Sarah stood up behind one of the sofas. Steve saw her and automatically felt relieved, Sarah was rubbing her eyes and yawning sleep.

**S: Sarah!**

Natasha turned and saw Sarah, she ran to her and hugged her tightly, Natasha was still shaking a lot.

**N: Sarah! Are you okay?**

Sarah didn’t understand why Steve and Natasha were agitated like that, she couldn’t even respond because she was very sleepy.

Natasha’s concern soon gave way to anger, she pushed Sarah to be able to look her in the eyes, she pressed her little arms and shook her.

**N: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HIDDEN? DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK? NEVER DO THIS AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? You can’t do this, you can’t.**

Steve held Sarah in his arms because she was crying with the way  Natasha was screaming at her, Sarah's arms were marked with Nat’s fingers. Steve looked Natasha, reproachfully, and he didn’t say anything at the time.

**S: Natasha, you better go take a shower.**

Natasha realized what she just did, but she was still blind with rage, she went upstairs without looking at them and locked herself in the bedroom. Steve came up the stairs and took Sarah to her bedroom, Maggie was also crying in bed. Steve put Sarah on her bed.

**S: Sarah, what were you doing behind the couch in the living room?**

Sarah lowered her head and didn’t answer.

**S: Didn’t you hear us calling you? You scared us. You can’t disappear like that, not hide like that. Your mom yelled at you because she was afraid of losing you again, she would suffer much without you, you can’t scare her like that or me.**

Sarah continued crestfallen.

**S: Will you tell me what happened?**

Sarah didn’t comment.

**S: Were you scared? Hungry and come down? Why down in the middle of the night?**

Sarah didn’t say anything for Steve, because the night before, Yelena carried her to the living room and stayed with her in her arms, singing her until she sleep , but Yelena did Sarah promise not to tell anything about her visit for her parents or they could not be friends anymore and Sarah didn’t want to lose her friendship.

**S: You’re grounded, because it was very very bad what you did. You will not play, and will only come down to eat.**

Steve looked at Maggie who was watching them.

**S: Look, Maggie, I'm sorry for what happened down there, Nat was nervous, she wasn’t going to hurt you and I would never let that happen. Okay?**

Maggie didn’t answer, she laid aside, to not look at Steve.

**Sarah: Daddy?**

**S: What?**

**Sarah: I’m sorry.**

Steve kissed Sarah's forehead and got up to leave the bed.

**S: You are excused, but the punishment continues.**

Steve got up and left the room. Steve knew Nat needed time to deal with the guilt she was feeling for hurting Sarah and scared Maggie. At the end of the day, Steve was able to persuade Natasha to let him in, he hugged her for a long period and warned that she needs to be more patient, Natasha apologized several times with Steve and with the girls.

On Sunday, Steve noted that there would be parents reunion at the school of James and the girls, at the same time tomorrow, Steve arranged to go on Sarah and Maggie’s reunion and Natasha would in James’.

Because of the reunion, the kids wouldn’t have classes, Sam took all the kids to Clint’s farm. Laura helped him to take care of the kids.

Steve and Natasha came together to school, they walked hand in hand on the sidewalk, they separated there, Nat give Steve a peck on his lips and walked to James’ entrance.

Steve went to the reunion of Sarah first. He joined the other parents of her class in the classroom, the director came and introduced the new teacher. As soon as Esther walked in, she looked straight to Steve, then she looked at the other parents. The director has woven the teacher with compliments and said how she was helping to evolve in school.

The teacher talked about some students, and she didn’t disguise the stares at Steve, who didn’t noticed because… Well… Because it’s Steve and he don’t get theses things. Steve didn’t recognized Esther as Yelena, because in fact, Steve never heard about her.

Steve was talking to another parent, when the teacher approached them, she laid her hand on Steve's shoulder and smiled, Steve looked at her and smiled back.

**E: Mr. Rogers? Sarah’s dad?**

**S: That's right.**

**\- Well, I gotta go. See you soon, Steve. Bye, teacher.**

The other parent said goodbye and left them talking in the back of the classroom. Still had some parents present, but most had gone.

**E: I need to say that Sarah is a precious girl.**

Steve smiled even more.

**E: She is very sweet and incredible smart, the other children used to tease her a little, but I have taken care of it.**

**S: Yeah, actually, Sarah hasn’t complained about the other kids anymore. How did you do it?**

**E: I have my methods, but I can’t reveal.**

Yelena said, smiling sweetly and blinking slowly to Steve. Steve noticed her better this time, of course as soon as she entered the room, he noticed that she was beautiful, but seeing this close, he could see how beautiful she is, he even felt guilty immediately to find another woman attractive.

**S: Sarah has praised you so much.**

**E: Look, between you and me, she's my favorite... But don’t let anyone know.**

Steve laughed and nodded.

**E: And your wife?**

**S: She had to go to the reunion of our oldest son.**

**E: I see. How old is he?**

**S: He’s about to complete 14 yo.**

**E: A man already. He looks like Sarah?**

**S: He's ginger like her.**

**E: And beautiful as his father?**

Steve was totally bland, but his ego was massaged.

**E: Sorry, I said too much. It’s that Sarah is so beautiful, and when I saw you, I immediately knew where it came from her beauty.**

**S: Thanks, but Sarah inherited it from her mom, they are very similar. Look, I have to go to the reunion of my other daughter, we're done here?**

**E: Oh yes, of course. One more thing... I'm making a program of monitors parents. These parents have to come to school and help in the activities of the class once a week. Would you join us?**

**S: Oh, I don’t know if I can...**

**E: Sarah would be so happy and it would help her to have more  friends, the former Captain America here, the children would freak out...**

**S: Yeah... Well, I accept your proposal.**

**E: Every Friday, you spend here in the final hours of class.**

**S: All right. See you.**

**E: It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rogers.**

Esther approached Steve, supporting on his shoulder and took a second kiss on his cheek that seemed last minutes, she didn’t look away from his eyes. Steve was totally disconcerted, he stumbled on the tables and the other parents looked at him, startled. Steve walked to the door and noticed that Sarah's teacher was still looking at him with the same smile. It was a strange feeling that she caused him, he even felt like he'd betrayed Natasha, he felt really bad.

Esther watched Steve leaving with one thought in mind: _You will be mine, Steve Rogers_.

After Maggie's reunion, Steve met Natasha and they went to the farm to pick up the children. Upon arriving at the farm, Steve greeted Clint and Natasha hugged Laura.

**Laura: Oh but you will stay a little, I’ve just made some cookies.**

**S: I can’t say no to that.**

**N: What about the kids?**

**L: James, Francis and Torunn are riding.**

**N: James on a horse?**

**L: Francis and Torun are teaching James to ride, don’t worry.**

**N: He’ll probably break a leg.**

**S: Do not exaggerate, Nat and the girls.?**

**C: They are with Sam, but look at them coming right now.**

Sam opened the balcony door and the girls came running, Maggie was holding a small black rabbit in her hands.

**M: Hey Steve.**

**Sarah: Dad, we saw a horse, a chicken and a pig!!!! Pigs are so cute.**

**M: Their food is disgusting.**

**Sarah: And it’s sour.**

**S: How do you know it’s sour? You proved?**

**N: My God, yuck. SAM, you let her eat that shit?**

**Sam: Hey, in the army, we ate those thing all the time and we didn’t die and she’s who wanted to try.**

**S: But Sam, she's too young. She…**

**N: Dear Sam, I won’t tear your skin now, because the girls are here.**

Sam greeted Steve, shaking his hand.

**S: What about Hill?**

**Sam: Well, I sent her a message, but you know how she is, right? She never have time for anything that woman.**

**H: You talk too much.**

Everyone looked at Hill, standing at the door.

**C: But look that, the director of SHIELD in my humble farm, welcome.**

**H: I just came pick Torunn.**

**N: Oh she is having fun with the boys, sit here and have a beer.**

Hill checked her watch, a little impatient. Sam held out a long neck to her.

**Sam: A beer. Only one.**

Hill took the long neck and sat down.

**H: Only one.**

Maggie was petting the bunny ears and went with him to the mat, while Sarah was playing with Laura’s hair. Clint looked at Maggie.

**C: He liked you.**

Maggie looked at him and smiled.

**M: I like him too.**

**C: If you want, you can have it.**

Maggie opened a huge smile and look at Steve, as if waiting for an answer.

**N: Uh, huh. We already have a dog.**

Maggie broke her smile and was crestfallen. Steve put his lips on the side of Natasha's forehead and gave her a kiss, only to be able to whisper in her ear.

**S: Dog is not a rabbit.**

**N: My house is not a zoo.**

**S: It's just a rabbit, Sarah has a dog, Maggie can have a rabbit.**

**N: Steve, no. Then James also caught a pet and then we bought a zoo.**

**S: Look at her, she's happy with the rabbit, she has lost so much already, baby.**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**N: Look at you using her mother's death to soften me.**

It’s obvious that Steve and Natasha were whispering to each other only. Natasha took a sip of beer, watching Maggie, she wouldn’t want to be responsible for causing more loss to Maggie.

**S: Let's stay with the rabbit? Huh?**

Steve kissed Natasha’s ear, her face and her neck, which only made her more angry, she hates being blackmailed.

**N: All right, All right, Steve.**

**S: Mag, good news! You can keep it.**

**M: Really?**

Maggie's eyes sparkled, she raised with the rabbit in his arms and ran to Steve to hug him.

**M: Thank you.**

**S: You're welcome, and thank Natasha too.**

Maggie looked at Natasha and her smile broke a little, the atmosphere between the two was strange since Sarah's incident.

**M: Thank you.**

Natasha don’t know how deal with children who have not be generated by her, she only made positive with her head. Sarah frowned.

**Sarah: Daddy, I also want.**

**N: Two rabbits at home? No way.**

**Sarah: No, I want a pig, that little pink. He is very cuddly.**

**N: A pig?**

Laura and Clint started laughing.

S: Sarah, we can’t have a pig at home.

Sarah: I want a pig! Maggie can stay with the rabbit, so I want a pig!

L: Look, let's do like that, the pig will be your, but he will be here on the farm, and we'll take care of him for you. Can be?

Sarah agreed.

**Sarah: I have a pig!**

**C: Oh that’s great, and I was thinking about eat some bacon tomorrow.**

**Sam: You know what I remembered? That party here on the farm, that view of your barn was spectacular, wasn’t it Hill? We should do it again any day.**

Hill and Natasha sputtered simultaneously. Natasha spat the drink and Hill took a long sip of beer to help pass the cough.

**H: Well, I better go, it's getting late.**

**N: We also have we, right, baby?**

Steve gave a peck on Natasha and the two stood up.

**S: How do we find the boys?**

**C: Oh don’t worry about it.**

Clint got up and took a garish, he went to the balcony and rang.

Steve and Sam burst into laughter.

....

**F: It’s my father calling.**

**T: I didn’t want to go away and leave the Wild.**

**J: You know her name?**

**T: Of course, I baptized her and tamed her.**

**J: When? Have you been here before?**

**F: She always comes here.**

Francis passed riding by them, knowing that James would be jealous.

**T: It’s not always, just sometimes.**

**J: You didn’t tell me.**

**T: And you didn’t tell me about your friend. I think we're even.**

Torunn also rode her mare to go back to the house, James followed her. The three left the horses and came to the house. Natasha stared at James.

**N: Can we go, cowboy?**

James was upset to learn that Torunn was meeting Francis and didn’t tell him. Natasha realized that he was upset.

**N: Come on, your dad and the girls are already in the car.**

**C: Bye big head.**

**N: Stop calling my son like that.**

**C: But he is, look, he looks like a microphone or something.**

Natasha pinched Clint and left. Hill and Sam went away soon after the Rogers, with Torunn.


	27. Chapter 27

**N: This weekend someone will complete 14 years, you know who?**

**Sarah: Jamie!**

**S: That’s right.**

**N: Have you thought about how you want to celebrate your birthday?**

**J: I want to go to the water park. Can we go?**

**Sarah: YEEEESSS!**

**S: It's a great idea. Sure we can go.**

**M: Oh and me too?**

**S: But of course, Mag, you’re part of the family.**

**Sarah: I'll get my bathing suit!**

**N: Calm down Sarah, it’s after tomorrow only.**

**S: Everyone finished breakfast? We have to go to school.**

**N: Go get your backpacks, go go.**

The children ran to pick up their bags, Steve left them at school. Sarah was anxious to tell her teacher that she would go to the water park.

**E: Wow, that's so cool, daughter. Is all your family going too?**

**Sarah: Yeah, but not Sam and Tico.**

**E: Who are these?**

**Sarah: My puppy and Mag’s rabbit. You could go with us and you can meet my Mom.**

**E: I'd love to, Sarah.**

Esther stroked Sarah's hair and the inspector Mercedes was watching them. She’s been watching them Esther and Sarah every day, it was very obvious how the new teacher was more coddling Sarah than with the other students. Once the kids went out of the playground, the inspector Mercedes approached the teacher Esther, asking to speak to her privately.

Esther guided the kids to the classroom and then came back to the hall to talk with Mercedes.

**E: So?**

**\- I noticed that you have spent a lot of time with Sarah.**

Esther looked at her with the same friendly smile that she gives to everybody in the school.

**\- I just want to give you some advice, you seem to be a nice person and a nice teacher… You know the other children can be jealous of your proximity with Sarah and is not appropriate to do that. I prefer to talk to you before I go talk to the coordinator, I’m so so sorry, but I need to report this, I hope you understand.**

Esther continued to smile and put her hand on the shoulder of the inspector.

**E: It's your job, I understand.**

The inspector smiled in return, relieved that Esther understand her side.

Esther went back to the classroom and she asked the class to behave while she would have to do something very important, Esther called another inspector to watch the kids while she go to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Esther was washing her hands in the bathroom. The school’s coordinator came in and smiled at Esther who smiled back. The coordinator went into one of the boxes.

Esther picked some paper towels to dry her hands, but looking at the mirror, she noticed that she still had blood on her neck. She opened the tap and washed her neck quickly.

The coordinator left the box and watched Esther washing the neck.

**\- It's too hot today, isn’t it?**

**E: Yes, it is. Well, let me go back to my class before they destroy the room.**

Esther smiled and said goodbye.

Inspector Mercedes was never seen again at school.

...

**James: So you're going to my party at the water park, right?**

**Torunn: Of course.**

**Azari: You can count on me.**

**Pym: Me too.**

**Francis: I'm just going to see your mom on a bikini.**

James frowned and clenched his fist.

**T: Ignore him, he just wants to provoke you.**

**J: Well, I'm not going to train today.**

**T: Why?**

**J: I have to go elsewhere.**

**T: Find that spoiled richie girl?**

**F: You speak as if you’re not spoiled too.**

Torunn narrowed her eyes, staring Francis angry.

**F: S-sorry.**

**T: You'll invite her too?**

**J: Yes, she's my friend.**

Torunn rolled her eyes and Francis noticed something wrong in her reaction.

**F: Are you jealous of James?**

**T: Of course not.**

**F: It seems like you are.**

**T: Shut up.**

Torunn raised her arm, closing her hand, threatening to punch Francis, who set up the skateboard and walked away, saluting.

**F: Hasta la vista, baby.**

**J: I have to go.**

James rode on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could to try to see Lina, before she entered the school. As soon as he arrived at the school driveway, he saw Lina getting out of the car. James approached her.

**J: Lina!**

Lina looked at James and almost smiled, but she remembered that he left her alone to go with his friends and frowned. When James came closer to Lina, he could see who took Lina to school today was Wanda, who was in the car, watching him. James was completely frozen.

**L: James? What is wrong?**

James made negative with his head and couldn’t help looking at Wanda. Lina looked at her mother in the car.

**L: Mom! Stop it! God!**

**W: I'm not doing anything.**

**L: Yes, you are.**

**W: James, remember what I told you.**

Lina pulled James arm and walked away, so he wouldn’t have to fear her mother anymore. Wanda drove away.

**L: What do you want?**

**J: D-do you want to go on my birthday this Saturday? It will be on a water park, my parents will pay for everything.**

**L: I would like to go, but...**

**J: Lina, don’t try to fled just to go, okay? If your mother doesn’t allow, you have to promise you won’t do anything stupid.**

Lina frowned and nodded.

**L: Hey, wait for me here, I'll pretend to enter the school and I will return, so we can somewhere. Just give me half an hour.**

**J: Sorry, Lina, I can’t let you do that.**

**L: What?**

**J: I don’t want to mess with your studies, we'll see each other at the weekend.**

Lina watched James and took the opportunity to read his mind.

**L: My mother did it, right? She can screw everything up for me.**

** **

**J: That's not it, is that… I have also my French course.**

**L: Stop lying! If you don’t want to be with me, fine, my mom will never let me go out with you on weekends, she is doing everything to separate you from me and she succeeded.**

Lina ran into the school.

James was upset and afraid of not see her anymore, but he was grounded and he didn’t want Wanda to move away again with Lina.

...

**Natasha: Where are you going?**

**Steve: At the mall, buy a decent swim trunks.**

**N: I can’t believe you won’t use the one I bought for you.**

**S: You know they are going to make fun of me to use that swimming trunks. I don’t trust you to buy clothes for me anymore.**

**N: That’s so rude!**

Natasha pretended to be upset, Steve approached her and gave a peck on her lips. Steve also slap her butt.

**S: You will overcome. Take the girls in school for me. See you later.**

Once Steve arrived at the mall, Natasha called him and asked him to buy a thousand things. He hates mall and hates shopping.

It was already getting dark when Steve walked in the last store, to buy new towels for the girls. When he went to the cashier, he noticed Sarah’s new teacher on the line. Steve thought it was best to pretend not to see her, he didn’t want to feel weird like he did a few days earlier. He turned around to hide but it was too late, Yelena saw him...

**E: Steve?**

Esther smiled.

**E: Steve? Is that you? What a coincidence.**

Steve smiled and he was clearly nervous.

**S: How you doing?**

**E: I’m fine, thanks.**

**S: You also have children?**

Steve presumed since the store was a kid’s store.

**E: No. A nephew, I came to buy a gift for him because he wants to go on a water park on Saturday.**

**S: Oh... Nice, my son is going to celebrate his birthday on a water park too, well it’s your turn...**

**E: What?**

**S: The line…**

**E: Oh right.**

Esther moved to the cashier, and Steve to the one next to her.

**E: See you tomorrow.**

**S: Tomorrow?**

**E: Tomorrow's Friday, you are a monitor father, remember?**

**S: Oh... Yes, of course. I’ll be there.**

Steve left the store, and wondered if she was going to the same park on Saturday... but if she is, that’s normal, you know, kids like water park. It’s just coincidence, Sarah will be very happy if she meets her teacher there.

…

Finally the water park day arrived.

**N: Come on, Rogers!**

Natasha shouted from the house’s door.

Steve came down the stairs with the bags.

**S: And Mag?**

**N: She is in the car, everybody is ready, let’s go.**

Natasha helped him with the bags. Steve got into the car, followed by Natasha.

**N: We need a bigger car, grandpa.**

**S: Do not call me that.**

Maggie was looking back, Steve watched her through the rearview mirror.

**S: Forgot something, Mag?**

**Sarah: She wanted to bring Tico.**

**M: What if he gets hungry?**

**S: No, I left enough food for him and I will ask Bucky to go there to check him and Sam later. Don’t worry, we'll have fun. Do you swim?**

Maggie made negative head.

**S: You don’t know? That’s fine. I'll teach you, you’re gonna be like a fish in a few trainings.**

**N: And why this face James? It's your birthday and you're with that ass face.**

**J: Nothing.**

**N: Really?**

Natasha turned back to be able to look him in the eye.

**J: It's Lina... She can’t go because her parents are too strict and don’t want her with me.**

Natasha frowned.

**N: Oh, you're so beautiful, James, I'm sure will find someone better there today. Don’t worry about it.**

**J: I don’t want another, mom!**

**Sarah: He loves Lina.**

**J: I do not, shut up.**

**Sarah: She's your girlfriend.**

**J: She's not.**

**Sarah: She is.**

Steve parked the car at the water park and everyone got out of the car. When they arrived at the entrance, they met with Hill, Sam, Azari and Torunn in the queue. Torunn smiled at James and hugged him, she gave a gift to James.

**Torunn: Only open when you get home.**

**J: What is it?**

**T: I won’t say.**

** **

**Azari: Congratulations, James.**

Azari also gave a gift to James. Sam approached James and ruffled his hair. Sam handed an autographed basketball by James’ favorite athlete.

**J: Are you kidding me??? I can’t believe! This is too much! Thank you, Uncle Sam.**

**Sam: The best for my godson.**

**Sarah: Oh… What about me?**

**J: It's not your birthday, Sarah!**

**Sam: But you think I'd forget you, little Sam?**

Sam handed a small box to Sarah and another for Maggie.

**Sam: I have not forgotten you, too, young lady.**

Maggie smiled at Sam.

**S: What do you say?**

**Sarah: Thank you.**

**M: Thank you.**

Natasha approached Hill, they both were wearing dark glasses and looked serious.

**H: I preferred the beach but we may find some material to admire here.**

**N: It always have.**

**H: The good thing is that I can still admire Steve swim truncks. I hope he has come with the flag one.**

**N: No, he bought another and threw that away.**

**H: Dammit.**

**N: I know…**

**Azari: Look there’s Pym and Francis!**

Pym and Francis approached the boys and they gave gifts to James. Scott Lang were coming right behind them.

**Scott: Lets go in?**

They entered the park and went to the cabins. They had reserved 2 cabins, one for the men and one for the women.

After placing the bags in the closet, Steve removed his shirt and he was wearing his new swim truncks and flip flops. Scott noted Steve shirtless, and decided to keep all his clothes on.

**Sc: Dude, how do you do that?**

**S: What?**

**Sc: Be strong like that, I mean are you real?**

**Pym: Dad, stop with these questions.**

**J: Let’s go to the waterslide, guys.**

James ran out and the boys were behind him. Leaving the cabin, Francis reminded that they had to wait for Torunn. They had to knock on the door of the female cabin several times, and they only heard laughter inside.

Torunn was finishing tying her bikini, Natasha looked at Torunn.

**N: Is she old enough to wear a bikini that small?**

**T: It's huge!**

**N: You're almost naked.**

**H: Oh let it go, Nat, it’s useless to argue. Don’t forget the sunscreen, Torunn.**

Torunn passed sunscreen on herself and on Maggie and Sarah. Francis was nearly knocking the door. Torunn opened the door abruptly.

**T: What is it?!**

**F: Let’s go!**

**T: I'm getting ready.**

**J: It's just a bikini. How difficult it is to dress it on?**

Torunn snorted and closed the door. She opened again and when she came out, all the boys gaped with her body. Torunn raised an eyebrow and had a very discreet smile. Sarah and Maggie came right behind Torunn.

**J: Oh no, you two are not coming with us.**

**Sarah: We will!**

**F: You are too small.**

**Pym: And girls!**

**Sarah: So what?**

**J: Mom, look here Sarah and Maggie, I won’t take them with me.**

**N: Oh God, James! Sarah and Maggie, you go with me and Aunt Hill. Let these assholes go.**

The boys and Torunn ran to go to the waterslide.

Steve, Sam and Scott left the cabin.

**S: Let’s go?**

**N: Where? I'll be with the girls and you can go with your male friends.**

**S: We will not be together?**

**N: No, we spent too much time together, give me a break.**

Natasha walked by Steve holding the girls by the hand. Hill followed Natasha. Steve frowned, feeling abandoned.

**Sam: Relax, let's have a beer.**

**SC: I'm in.**

**S: What else can I do?**

The men went to the pool bar. They sat on benches and started talking about random topics.

**\- We meet again, Mr. Rogers.**

Said the beautiful blonde woman, sculptural body, using a very tiny bikini, smiling at Steve. Steve turned to see who it was and he was surprised.

**S: Esther…**

**\- I'm starting to think you're following me...**

Steve laughed sheepishly.

**S: These are my friends, Sam Wilson and Scott Lang. This is Sarah’s new teacher, Esther...**

Esther briefly smiled at them and turned to stare at Steve again.

**E: I haven’t seen Sarah, did she came?**

**S: She's with her mother.**

**E: Oh her mother came?**

**S: Sure.**

Esther had a drink in her hand. She suck the drink through the straw, she dropped the drink on her neck on purpose and pretended to be upset with the situation.

**E: Oh, I'm so clumsy. Can you pass me a napkin?**

Steve offered to pick up the napkin. He held out to Esther, but she didn’t took, she craned her neck, indicating to Steve help and clean her neck. Steve briefly looked at Sam and Scott, who began to whistle and look to the sides and the ceiling.

**S: Esther, it’s that... I...**

**E: Oh God! That was so awkward, I'm sorry. Can you just hold my glass, please.**

Steve was kind enough to hold her glass while Esther dried her neck, without taking her eyes off Steve, who worked hard to not look where her hands were touching.

**E: Well, I gotta go. It was nice to meet you, guys.**

** **

Esther winked at Steve and walked away. Sam and Scott stared at Esther's ass as she walked away. Sam looked at Steve with raised eyebrows.

**S: What?**

**Sam: Dude, that's Sarah new teacher?**

**S: Yeah.**

**Sam: Geez, Has Natasha ever met her?**

**S: I don’t think so.**

**Sam: I knew it, because If she had met her, she would have seen the way she looks at you.**

**S: What? What you mean?**

**Sc: She was flirting with you. Like too much!**

**Sam: Never mind, Scott. Steve never notice when some women are hitting on him. I just don’t want to be around when Natasha notice that.**

**S: Nothing will happen, because you're crazy, she is the teacher of my daughter, nothing more. She's not hitting on me.**

**N: Who’s not hitting on you?**

Natasha appeared by surprise at the bar with her hands on her hips, staring seriously to Steve through the sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you ship? Jamli or Jarun?


	28. Chapter 28

**N: So?**

**S: N-nothing. It’s nothing. Just Sam and Scott joking.**

Natasha approached Steve who was sitting on a stool of the bar, she place her body between his legs, then she stared at Sam and Scott

**N: Was Steve flirting with other women?**

**Sam: No, the opposite.**

**S: Sam! It’s not true.**

**N: I bet it is.**

Natasha said looking in Steve’s eyes.

**N: You are very hot to another woman not hit on you.**

**S: Natasha!**

**N: Oh, baby, you're a fool who doesn’t notice anything.**

Steve got all flushed, while Sam and Scott started laughing. Natasha gave her sarcastic smile and put her arms wrapped around Steve’s neck. Natasha took a long peck on Steve.

**N: I knew you'd be missing me.**

**S: Or you missed me?**

Steve said, embracing Natasha's waist and giving more pecks in her lips.

**S: Why don’t you stay here with me?**

**N: Oh no, me and Hill… We are busy.**

**Sam: Busy? I know. Watching the men on their swimming trunks.**

**N: I'm glad you know that.**

**S: Is that true, Nat?**

**N: Yes, and you should do the same.**

Steve would talk back, but Maggie and Sarah approached them.

**Sarah: Go. Tell him, Mag.**

**M: No, you say.**

**Sarah: But it was your idea, you talk to him.**

**S: Hey, hey, say what?**

**M: Steve… Can you takes us on the waterslide?**

**Sarah: Is that you have to hold us when we come down.**

**S: Um...**

Steve made a face indicating that he didn’t like the idea, but then he smiled and tickle both of the girls. He was just kidding.

**S: Come on.**

Steve got up and Natasha frowned when she looked around and noticed a lot of women sighing and staring at him.

**S: Who wants a ride? Get on board.**

Steve kneeled and Sarah sat on his shoulder and Maggie sat on the other shoulder. Steve got up walking with the girls on his shoulder, they were laughing. Natasha crossed her arms and stared at the women, she went to Steve, stood on tiptoes and gave a french kiss on his lips, she let go of his lips and the women looked disdainfully and scattered, Natasha smiled satisfied and went back to where Hill was.

...

Meanwhile, the boys were in the queue of the water slide and they were the next to go. A girl was climbing the stairs, sticking row between people and making people complain.

**Pym: Who is the crazy girl who is coming, ignoring the queue, guys?**

James watched, he recognized the hair, but wasn’t sure. He was sure yes, but it was hard to believe that Lina was in the park. She finally reached the boys, who let her pass, but Torunn stepped in front of Lina, she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Lina looked at her.

**L: Excuse me.**

**T: There is a line, if you haven’t realized.**

**J: It's okay, Torunn.**

**T: No, it's not. She’s gonna be in my turn!**

**J: You can go in my place, Torunn, she won’t take your turn.**

Torunn looked very angry. James let Torunn go and the other boys too. He smiled at Lina, who smiled back.

**L: It's very nice here.**

**J: It's...**

James frowned confused. Lina didn’t have to read his mind, to notice that he was wondering if she ran away from home to be there.

**L: My mom brought me, after my father convinced her to let me come.**

Now James was relieved. The monitor called them to sit on the slide. James and Lina entered the water slide. Once in the water, they both looked at each other under the water and gave a long peck, they only stopped because they needed to breathe. They emerged, smiling at each other. Torunn watched them smiling at each other, without knowing about the kiss under the water, she was very angry. Francis looked at her and frowned.

**F: What?**

**T: Nothing.**

**Pym: I know what is it! Torunn is jealous of James!**

**T: I'm not! You don’t understand anything, how could you… being boys? And mortals!**

**Azari: Oh God, here comes the speech again!**

**Pym: My father is the great and mighty Thor!**

**A: You're no match for me...**

**Pym: When my father come back, you'll see how powerful he is!**

**A: My father this, my father that….**

Azari and Pym were imitating Torunn, gesturing with their hands and speaking with a woman's voice. Torunn huffed and pushed Pym in the water.

**F: Torunn…**

**T: Shut up, Francis! Shut up all of you!**

Torunn screamed in anger. James and Lina were approaching them, and James didn’t understand why Torunn was so mad.

**T: I hate you all. Leave me alone!**

Torunn pushed Francis in the water, which hadn’t mocked her, but she just wanted to punish someone. Torunn ran through the park, away from everyone.

**J: Torunn, wait.**

James would run after her, but Lina grabbed his arm.

**L: It's no use, she's angry. Leave her.**

**J: Why? What happened? Pym? Azari?**

None of the boys could say for sure why. James stared in the direction she went.

**L: James, forget it, let's have fun. It’s your birthday.**

**J: But she's my friend…**

Lina frowned and couldn’t avoid jealousy.

**L: I think you would be glad I came here.**

**J: I am. Why do you say that?**

**L: Nothing.**

Now it was Lina who was angry, but the anger ended, because after James introduced her to Pym and Azari, they all went to enjoy the rest of the park. Francis and James lamented not having Torunn with them.

...

Steve left the girls on the queue of the waterslide and went down to the pool, it wasn’t the same as the boys were, it was smaller and only had a streak. When came their turn, Sarah looked at Steve and looked the height of the slide. She felt bad.

**Sarah: I don’t want to.**

**M: You said you wanted.**

**Sarah: But I'm scared now.**

**M: Then down the stairs.**

Steve watched them from inside the water, he knew something was wrong, one or both of them are afraid. Steve also noted Sarah down two steps and a woman approach her. Steve recognized who it was.

**\- Will you give up? Why?**

Sarah looked at the woman and smiled.

**Sarah: Teacher!**

Esther smiled at Sarah. Maggie looked at the woman and frowned, she remembers seeing her before somewhere, but she’s not sure where.

**E: Look, I guarantee it's super fun and safe. And you can’t be afraid, daughter.**

Maggie was even more surprised by the woman calling Sarah of daughter.

**\- Hey, you going or not?**

The monitor was calling Maggie who was next. Sarah looked at Maggie and Esther too, but Esther broke the smile looking at Maggie, in fact, Esther was with a intimidating look.

**E: Go!**

Maggie climbed some steps, still watching the two. She sat on the tube and down. As soon as she got in the water, she began to struggle desperately, but Steve lifted her.

**S: Calm down, you're fine, I got you.**

Maggie calmed down and removed the excess of water in her face. Steve put her sitting on his shoulders.

**S: Will Sarah come down?**

**M: I don’t know, she said she was scared and that woman was talking to her.**

**S: It’s her teacher.**

Esther watched Maggie’s desperation when she got in the water and noted that she can’t swim, Esther smirked to realize it. She eventually convinced Sarah to come down with her. Esther sat and kept Sarah in her lap. The two arrived in the water and Esther lifted her out of the water, Steve approached them, taking Sarah in his arms, he smiled at Esther.

**S: Thank you.**

**Sarah: It was really nice, Dad.**

**S: Really, princess?**

**Sarah: Yes! I wanna go again!**

Esther stroked Sarah's hair.

**E: Could I stay with Sarah a little?**

Steve strange the question, but Esther explained.

**E: It's birthday of my nephew as I told you that day, they have the same age, I wanted to take them to meet him. There’s cake and a lot of children there**

**Sarah: Let me go, dad, please, let me go.**

**S: I think it's okay. What tent are you on?**

**E: On the number 79.**

Steve gave Sarah in Esther's arms.

**Sarah: Come on, Mag.**

Esther now frowned, but soon she restored the smile to disguise.

**E: Of course she will come too.... Come on, Mag.**

Esther put Sarah on the floor and grabbed her and Maggie by hand. Steve nodded, as Esther walked away with the girls. Steve returned to the bar and was surprised to see that Natasha and Hill were there at the bar. Steve gave a peck on Natasha.

**S: You decided to return?**

**N: Yeah, I knew you would suffer without me.**

Natasha smiled, hugging Steve's waist. Steve kissed the tip of her nose. Natasha looked around and took a fright.

**N: Where are the girls?**

**S: Oh, they are with Sarah’s teacher.**

**H: Teacher?**

**S: It's her teacher of the school, she’s here in the park, Sarah insisted to stay a little with her and I see no problem.**

**N: Steve, this park is so big, I don’t know, I don’t feel comfortable.**

**S: They are at the tent 79, we can go pick them anytime.**

...

Steve didn’t know that the tent 79 is the most distant, is near the end of the park and it’s forbidden for use because the pools close to those tents, are very deep and there’s no lifeguards there.

As they approached the farthest tents, Maggie noticed that there was no one there, nor any party.

**M: There's no one here.**

Sarah: And the party?

**E: They will arrive soon. Meanwhile, why don’t we play?**

**Sarah: Yay!**

Sarah and Maggie were excited to play. Esther went to the tent and picked up a scarf.

**E: Let Maggie be the first.**

Esther tied the scarf in Maggie’s face, covering her eyes.

**E: Let's play there. Come!**

Esther held in Maggie's shoulders guiding her and Sarah followed the two, jumping excitedly. Esther took Maggie near the edge of the pool and started to spin Maggie until let her dizzy.

**M: Slow down, please.**

**Sarah: It’s too fast.**

**E: No, it’s how we play, so you will look funny when start to try to pick us. Sarah?**

Sarah looked to Esther.

**E: Stay far, please.**

**Sarah: Why?**

**E: Because if you be close, she will get you easily.**

**Sarah: Oh… Okay.**

Esther put Maggie facing the pool and walked away.

**E: Go, Maggie, try to find us.**

Sarah watched Maggie close the pool and she knows Maggie can’t swim and she wasn’t even using buoys. When Maggie was going to take the first step towards the pool, Sarah ran to her and pulled her back.

**E: SARAH!**

Esther was angry but tried to contain herself.

**Sarah: She… She would fall into the water, she can’t swim.**

**E: Oh no?**

Maggie took off the scarf and looked at Esther a little scared, something in Esther frightened her, especially because of the look that Esther gave to her in the slide queue.

**E: The only way to learn to swim is in the water.**

**M: Steve will teach me.**

**E: I'll teach you. Just go to the pool edge and flap your arms and legs when entering.**

**M: No, I don’t want to...**

**E: Go to the edge! I'll teach you.**

Esther used a more authoritarian and aggressive tone, any child obeys to a adult who is taking care of them, especially in a tone like that. Maggie looked at Sarah, as if asking for some help.

**Sarah: It’s okay, it's easy.**

**E: Yes, it is. I'm going to help you.**

Maggie went to the other end of the edge slowly and stopped. She looked at the water and felt a little dizzy, then she looked at Esther.

**M: I don’t want. I'm afraid.**

**E: Do not be afraid! Did you not see that Sarah faced her fear today and she is fine now?**

Esther reached out to Sarah, who held her hand and watched Maggie.

**Sarah: She's shaking. I don’t think...**

**E: She is because she is not brave like you, and not good as you.**

Sarah could’t smile at this comment, she was feeling nervous for Maggie.

**Sarah: You'll catch her, won’t you?**

**E: Of course! But she has to try before. Maggie, jump!**

Maggie was trembling with fear, she wanted to refuse, she wanted to run, but she was frozen.

**E: JUMP! Come on! JUMP!**

Esther cried, ordering her to jump. Sarah looked at Esther and that was the first time she was afraid of her. Maggie couldn’t jump, Esther was angry and went to Maggie.

**E: You have to try!**

**M: I'm scared, I want to be with Steve. Take me for him, please.**

A tear rolled down Maggie’s face.

**E: You can’t and won’t.**

Esther grabbed Maggie's arms and threw her in the pool. Maggie fell into the icy water and began to struggle to remain of the surface, Esther watched her fighting against her body weight, with a pleasure in the eyes. Sarah ran to the edge of the pool and tried to jump on the water.

**Sarah: Mag!**

Esther grabbed Sarah to prevent her from entering the water.

**E: Let her try, daughter.**

**Sarah: She'll drown!**

Maggie struggled in vain, because the more she moved her legs and arms, more her body sank, she coughed and spat the water coming through her mouth and nostrils, she began to choke and become short of breath. It was if a weight was pulling her down in the water, Maggie couldn’t breathe anymore, the water invaded her lungs.

**Sarah: MAG! MAG! Help her!**

**E: It's okay, Sarah, don’t worry, she'll be fine. She'll learn.**

**Sarah: Maggie! Why aren’t you doing something? Please, help her…**

Sarah cried softly now, as tears fell from her face, she didn’t understand why Esther was doing this to Maggie, and she wasn’t sure if it was true that Maggie would learn to swim like that, but Sarah knew that the spasms reaching Maggie’s body, as her body finally stopped moving, couldn’t mean a good thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	29. Chapter 29

Torunn loves to walk when she’s angry, and she was very angry at that moment, she hates when people speak about her father. She wanted to isolate herself, so she walked as she could through the park. After a long time, she decided to sit down a little bit. The moment she sat down, she began to cry uncontrollably.

A man approached Torunn, he was wearing a big hat and wearing an overcoat, even with the heat that was doing there.

**\- Are you lost?**

Torunn looked at the man and ran her hand over her eyes, wiping away the tears, she hates to cry in front of others.

**\- Were you crying? Are you alright?**

Torunn frowned and looked to the side, ignoring the man in front of her.

**\- You want me to call someone for you? Are you alone?**

**T: I don’t talk to strangers and you should not talk to me, if you try anything, I'll scream and you'll regret it, I'm very strong!**

The man started laughing and then coughing incessantly. Torunn noticed that he was too old to be able to do anything against her.

**\- You are very smart, who created you, taught you well. You should not even talk to strangers. Even when they’re old men like me.**

Torunn gave a small smile.

**\- Did you heard that?**

**T: What?**

**\- Listen... There's someone screaming. It seems to be a child.**

Torunn frowned and thought the old man was crazy, hearing things, but when she finally stopped to listen, she could hear. She got up quickly.

**T: I know that voice. It seems... It seems Sarah!**

**\- It comes from that direction.**

Torunn turned to look in the direction the old man pointed out.

**T: It seems to have no one there.**

Torunn turned to look again to the old man, and he was gone. She couldn’t understand his disappearance so fast, but she ran toward the screams and the closer she got, the more she was sure Sarah shouted the name of Maggie. Torunn started screaming for Sarah, trying to be guided by her voice.

Both Esther and Sarah heard Torunn screaming. Esther quickly kneeled and looked Sarah in the eye.

**E: Sarah, it will be all right. That was just to teach Maggie to swim, I'll get her back for you to see that she’s okay, but you can’t tell that she was trying to swim and I asked for her to do it.**

**Sarah: Why?**

**E: Because your father will be upset with Maggie and me. Even with you. And it wasn’t our fault, was it? All that Maggie wanted is to learn to swim. Don’t she likes to be in the pool?**

**Sarah: I-I think so.**

**E: See... We were just trying to help her. This will be our secret, okay?**

Sarah looked Esther, feeling confused and frightened. Esther shook Sarah's arms and pressed her fingers against her skin and looked deep into her eyes.

**E: Do you want to continue to be my friend? Do not say anything, or your father will be very angry with you. He will thing that it was your fault, because that's what I'll tell him.**

**Sarah: But...**

**E: But, but, but... But nothing!!! Who do you think he will believe in? Your teacher or in you that is only a child?**

Sarah was so confused, that she believed in Yelena, she never saw Esther acting like that, she was scared to death. Esther told her to stay there and jumped in the pool to Maggie’s body.

When Torunn finally spotted Sarah, Yelena was taking Maggie’s body out of the water. Torunn almost fainted at the scene, she don’t even ran, she flew to where Maggie was.

**T: MAGGIE! What happened???**

**E: I... I'm sorry, we were at a party and Maggie said she would go to the nearest bathroom and when I went after her because she was taking so long, she wasn’t there, so… So me and Sarah found her here in the water, she must have fallen unintentionally. Poor thing, my God, she scared me so much. I don’t know if she still alive.**

Esther now trembled and was crying nonstop, but Torunn didn’t have time to hear her story. She pushed Esther to the side and leaned over Maggie’s body and did mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and she alternated with heart massage.

Thanks to the training of SHIELD, Torunn performed the procedure successfully, after 10 minutes, she revived Maggie, who spat plenty of water and was too weak to remain awake. Torunn hugged her and Sarah crouched near Maggie, completely terrified.

**Sarah: She'll be fine?**

**T: Yes, she will.**

**Sarah: I want my mommy.**

**E: Stay here, I'll get help.**

Yelena ran quickly and found a lifeguard, who alerted the emergency team of the park to move to where the girl were. Yelena went to the bar, but when she saw Natasha close to Steve and hide behind a wall.

Steve, Natasha and their friends, observed the movement of nurses running with a stretcher and asking people to get out of the way. Natasha felt her heart freeze immediately. She thought about the girls and James.

**N: Steve, the girls.**

**S: They are with the teacher. It can’t be them.**

**N: Let's go after them now!**

**S: Calm down, I'll go see if they need help and on the way I’ll pick the girls. Don’t worry.**

Steve followed the nurses and they were going to the end of the park. Yelena took the opportunity to approach Steve now that he was alone.

**E: Steve!**

Steve turned to Esther and stopped running, Esther was very upset and crying a lot. Steve despaired, now he knows that the stretcher is for one of his daughters, or perhaps both.

Esther cried so much that she couldn’t speak, Steve held in her arms, to look her in the eye.

**S: Esther! Where are the girls? Why are you crying? The nurses is for them?**

Esther couldn’t say anything, just cried and made positive head.

**E: I got distracted for a minute and Maggie disappeared when I went to look for her, she was in the pool drowning.**

**S: In the pool? She can’t swim. Where is she? She drowned?**

**E: I managed to get her in time, I'm sorry, Steve. I will never forgive me for that!**

Esther pointed toward the nurses were going, Steve had no time to console or ask more about what happened now. When he arrived at the site, they were putting Maggie on the stretcher. Torunn was holding Sarah in her lap.

**S: Maggie!**

**Sarah: Daddy! Daddy!**

Sarah was crying uncontrollably, Steve didn’t know if he should pick Sarah and calm her or accompanied Maggie. It was obvious that he needed to go with Maggie.

**S: Torunn take Sarah to her mother. Tell her I'm in the infirmary with Maggie. Ask her to go there, please.**

Torunn returned to the bar, carrying Sarah in her lap. She meet with the boys on the way and James saw the state that Sarah was.

**J: Sarah? Torunn, what happened?**

**T: Maggie drowned.**

**J: What???**

**T: Your father is taking her to the infirmary.** **I'll take Sarah to Natasha.**

The boys followed Torunn. Natasha was so relieved to see Sarah and James. Sarah jump to Natasha’s arms and held her tight, Natasha put her hand on her head.

**N: She's shaking so much, what happened? Sarah? Talk to mom. Where's Maggie?**

**T: Natasha, Maggie... She drowned.**

**N: What?**

**H: Where is she?**

**T: I relived her and Uncle Steve is going with her to the infirmary. He asked you to go there.**

**Sam: Let's all go there!**

Once Natasha arrived, he went to Steve, still with Sarah in her arms. Steve was sat on the bench outside the ward, waiting. Steve had his hands on his head and he was crying a lot. Natasha crouched and stood between his legs and hugged him.

**N: Steve, what happened?**

**J: Dad, is she ok?**

**S: They said she will be fine, but she still didn’t wake up. She is being attended by a doctor now.**

Natasha put her face in the hair of Sarah and breathed deep, wondering that could have been Sarah and she would’t stand to see her daughter in that state, it was difficult to know that Maggie was in that situation.

**S: I shouldn’t have left her alone, it's all my fault.**

**N: Steve, look at me, you could not predict. She'll be fine, it is what matters.**

Needless to say, it had no more atmosphere to sing happy birthday for James. Once Maggie was released, they got into the car and leave the park. Sarah fell asleep after crying till get exhausted. Natasha left her in James's lap and went with Maggie in her lap, as Steve was driving. Lina also went to James's house, since they were going much earlier than the expected. Lina told the driver to get her in the house of the Rogers.

After arriving at home, Steve couldn’t get away from Maggie, she hadn’t even awake yet. He couldn’t forgive himself for what happened.

**N: You'll sleep here?**

**S: I won’t sleep.**

**N: You should try.**

Natasha entered the girls room, and kneeled next to Steve and took a long peck on his lips, stroking his face. She looked into his eyes.

**N: She's fine, Steve.**

**S: I was stupid to leave them alone.**

**N: I didn’t see the teacher in the infirmary.**

**S: I met her before that and she was very upset. Torunn said that Esther told that Maggie went to the bathroom and when they came looking for her, she was in the pool drowning.**

**N: That's... odd. Why did she enter the pool alone?**

**S: I know, Esther said she must have fallen unintentionally. Maybe she was lost.**

**N: Maybe... Maybe not. Let's hope she wakes up to tell what happened. Call me if you need anything, okay?**

Steve made positive head. Natasha gave an affectionate peck on Steve, she put her hands on his face and stroked, as she watched him in the eye.

**N: I love you.**

** **

**S: I love you too.**

Steve took a peck on her and Natasha got up to leave, but before leaving, she covered over Maggie.

Sarah was awake, waiting for her mother to leave, to turn around and look at Steve.

**Sarah: Is she okay?**

**S: Yes, princess. Go to sleep, you had a long day.**

**Sarah: When I close my eyes, I remember her in the water.**

**S: I'm sorry you've seen it all, princess. Sarah... What happened there?**

Sarah looked at Steve and she was feeling bad for Maggie, a part of her wanted to tell Steve everything that happened, but the truth is that everything is confuse in her little head, she doesn’t remember all the facts, she doesn’t know what really happened and what  Yelena told her to say.

**Sarah: I just know that she fell and I didn’t want her to die.**

Sarah began to cry again, Steve got up and hugged her. He swung her in his arms until she stops crying.

**Sarah: I'm sorry, Dad.**

**S: Sarah, it's not your fault. None of this was your fault. Just try to sleep, tomorrow Maggie will need you when she wakes up.**

Natasha walked in the living room, James and Lina were talking on the couch. James looked at his mom.

**J: Mom, are they alright?**

**N: I guess… Your father is very upset.**

Natasha noted that Lina’s hand was on top of James’. Natasha frowned and approached the two on purpose, knowing that they would release the hand, and that's what they did.

Natasha sat between them and stroked James' face.

**N: I'm sorry for your birthday, honey. We will reward you.**

**J: It’s okay, mom.**

**N: Well...**

Natasha looked at Lina.

**N: Do your parents know you're here?**

**L: Yes. My driver should arrive in half an hour.**

**N: Are you hungry? I can prepare something.**

**L: Actually, I am.**

**J: Me too.**

Natasha got up and went to the kitchen, to prepare sandwiches. Every ten minutes she walked to the kitchen’s door to see what Lina and James were doing. The fourth time she checked them, the two were climbing the stairs.

**N: Where do you think you are going?**

**J: I'll show my bedroom for her.**

**N: What?**

**J: Mom!**

**N: No way.**

**J: Stop mom. It’s not a big deal. You let Torunn go in my room.**

**L: So Torunn visit your bedroom often?**

**J: No.**

**N: Always.**

**J: Mom!**

**N: I'm not lying, they are friends since childhood... James always was crazy about her. Everybody says they still are going to marry some day.**

James glared Natasha in shock, who raised her arms in surrender and returned to the kitchen.

**J: Li-Lina... That was… a very long time ago.**

Lina was looking down and sighed.

**L: I know.**

**J: You read my mind.**

**L: No... Not yours, your mother’s. She doesn’t like me, at all. She wants to protect her big baby from me.**

Lina said, already laughing, mocking James. He blushed and rubbed his neck. Lina sat on the step of the stair and James sat beside her. They just remained sat there for, in silence for a long time, there was nothing more to say. And the best thing was that they both didn’t felt bothered by it.

Natasha heard their silence and became more worried than before because when two people can be comfortable in silence beside each other, it’s usually when those persons are destined to spend the rest of life together.


	30. Chapter 30

Natasha waited until Lina’s driver appeared to finally give James, his present.

**J: Xbox One? Thank you mom! That’s awesome!**

**N: Thank your father too, tomorrow.**

Natasha smiled and ruffled James's hair.

**N: It’s time to cut that hair, right?**

**J: Lina like that way.**

**N: But I don’t.**

**J: Mom... I do.**

**N: Yeah! Well, I'll sleep now.**

Once Natasha went upstairs, the doorbell rang. James checked who was before open the door.

**J: Torunn?**

Natasha came down to see who it was.

**T: Hi, James. Hi, Natasha.**

**N: Torunn you came here alone?**

**T: No, Sam is there in the car.**

Natasha looked out the window and saw Sam's car parked on the sidewalk.

**T: Is Maggie okay?**

**N: I guess so, she’s sleeping.**

**T: And Sarah? She was very impressed.**

**N: She'll be fine. Thank you for what you did for Maggie.**

**T: It’s ok. Can I talk to James a minute?**

Natasha found it strange, but she allowed, since she don’t want James with Lina. Moreover, Torunn deserves award medals for saving Maggie. Natasha went to her room.

**J: Come on in.**

**T: No, I can’t take too long.**

James went out and left the door opened. He leaned against the column and Torunn stood next to the steps of the porch. Torunn didn’t know exactly what to say to James. James waited her start the conversation, as she didn’t, he started.

**J: Torunn... About Lina, I should have told you.**

**T: You should. I'm your best friend, after all. Or am I not?**

**J: Of course you are. It’s that everything happened so fast.**

**T: Do you like her?**

**J: I don’t know... I think so.**

Torunn sighed, looking to the side.

**T: I kissed Francis.**

James looked at her and frowned, he felt jealous of course, it was inevitable, he likes her for a long time and he also felt anger. Why only now she is saying that? To hurt him? James just looked away and remained silent.

**T: More than once. I think I like him.**

James became angrier, she seems to be testing his patient.

**T: And I think I like you.**

James looked to Torunn, this time, in shock. Torunn shook her head negatively and stood up.

**T: Never mind. I shouldn’t have come here.**

**J: Torunn, wait. What do you mean?**

**T: Never mind, James.**

Torunn ran to the Sam’s car and James stood at the door, watching the car leave. Torunn throw her head on the seat back, angry. Sam looked at her while driving.

**Sam: What?**

**T: Nothing.**

**Sam: I'm not like Hill, you can tell me.**

**T: Men are stupid!**

**Sam: Oh! All of them? Including me?**

**T: Yes! You’re the worse of them!**

**Sam: Hey, what did I do?**

**T: It’s about what you don’t do! You love Hill and you don’t stay with her.**

**Sam: Well, I tried.**

**T: Not enough.**

**Sam: Not enough? Torunn, I try to be with that woman since before you were born, she doesn’t want anything to me.**

**T: Of course she wants you, you idiot! She knows when you go out with other women, you know?**

**Sam: Oh take it easy, young lady, what kind of language is that? I know she knows about it, I do on purpose. She stops speaking to me out of nowhere, then she come back, all intimate, then she goes away again...**

**T: I’m sorry for calling you idiot.**

**Sam: Is that because of James?**

**T: No!**

**Sam: Francis?**

**T: No, God!**

Torunn made negative with her head and tapped her forehead.

**Sam: Hey, hey, calm down.**

**T: It’s both of them! The three actually! James, Francis, my father... Why he never returned?**

**Sam: I don’t know.**

Sam parked in front of Hill’s building.

**Sam: I know for sure that he is an idiot for having lost the chance to see you grow. I wish you were my daughter, because I am very proud of the woman you are becoming. You're a great girl, when you’re not being a rebel.**

Torunn smiled at Sam and hugged him.

**T: I would be very happy to have you as a father. I'll never forget you, despite you being mortal, you know?**

**Sam: Yeah, yeah, I know…**

**T: Good night, Sam.**

...

The next morning, Steve was sleeping on the girls bedroom’s floor and Sarah snuggled next to him and he didn’t even notice. He noticed that Maggie was awake and she was too with blank eyes. Steve put Sarah in bed and sat back on the floor, close to Maggie. He held her hand.

**S: Maggie? Are you alright?**

Maggie didn’t answer.

**S: I'm sorry for what happened. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?**

Maggie made negative with her head and looked to the side, Steve frowned, surprised by her attitude.

**S: You don’t want to talk about it? Maggie?**

Natasha entered the room and looked at the two.

**N: Hey...**

**S: Hey.**

**N: Maggie? Are you alright?**

Maggie didn’t move. Natasha was also surprised by her reaction. Maggie is extremely polite. That accident affected her more than what they thought.

**S: She doesn’t want to talk.**

**N: She didn’t say anything?**

**S: No.**

**N: Maybe she needs some time.**

Steve nodded and stood up.

**N: Go take a shower, Steve. I made coffee.**

Steve left the room, Natasha watched Maggie for a few seconds.

**N: Let's have breakfast, Maggie?**

As Maggie didn’t answer, Natasha tried a different approach.

**N: I need your help down there. Can you come with me?**

Maggie finally looked at Natasha and stood up. Natasha was leaving the bedroom when Maggie held her hand, Natasha looked at her, surprised, because Maggie never touched her. Natasha gave a small smile and went down the stairs with her.

Steve was in the shower when Sarah started screaming, still asleep. James woke and ran into her bedroom.

**J: Sarah? Sarah! Wake up! You are dreaming.**

Sarah was quite sweaty. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at James. James touched her hand and she was very cold.

**J: Sarah, it was just a dream.**

**Sarah: She was taking me away.**

**J: Who?**

Sarah just cried.

**J: No one will take you away. You are very annoying, nobody wants to take you. Come, let’s go to mom.**

James picked her up and down the stairs. Natasha was taking milk to the dining table, where Maggie was already seated. Natasha noticed the state of Sarah and approached her, stroking her hair.

**N: What is it, my angel? You had a nightmare?**

Sarah made positive head.

**N: Nightmares are not real, baby. They can’t hurt you. Come, let's eat. You’re okay.**

James put her sitting in the chair next to Maggie and sat on the other chair.

**J: So, Mag? Are you better? You scared us.**

Maggie didn’t answer. Sarah looked at her, but Maggie didn’t look at Sarah, she was ignoring her. Steve came down and joined them to have breakfast. Steve tried to ask Maggie what happened again, but she didn’t answer to anyone. Natasha asked Steve to give her some time.

**S: Well, let's get ready to school.**

**Sarah: I don’t want to go.**

**N: You don’t?**

**Sarah: I want to stay with Mag.**

**N: Okay... I think there's no problem. Just today.**

But Sarah also didn’t want to go the next day, and not in the other and not after the other day, she said she was sick, and she really has vomited a lot and Steve didn’t want to send her to school in that state.

Today, Steve took Maggie to consultation with doctors, because she yet hadn’t unleashed a word since the accident. After being examined, the doctor said nothing was preventing her to talk, she just doesn’t want to, and he indicated a psychologist because of drowning trauma. The doctor recommended that she return to attend school, she needed social life.

Upon arriving home, Natasha asked if Maggie wanted to eat something. She didn’t answer.

**N: Look, we have to communicate somehow. If you don’t want to talk, that’s fine. If you want to eat something, blinks twice, if not once.**

Steve and Natasha looked at her, waiting to see if she accepted this form of communication. Maggie blinked twice. Steve and Natasha smiled, satisfied.

**N: Do you want sandwich or cookies? Sandwich?**

Mag blinked once.

**N: Cookies, then.**

Maggie made positive with her head and sat on the couch. Steve followed Natasha into the kitchen.

**S: The doctor told her to go back to school.**

**N: I don’t know...**

**S: What?**

**N: Sarah doesn’t want to go to school... That never happened before. Even when she had no friends, she wanted to go. That teacher didn’t even call to apologize, I’m not… I don’t know…**

**S: But she wants to stay with Mag, if Mag goes to school, she will want to go too.**

**N: Let's see... But I’m the one who’s going to take them to school, I won’t leave that place without meet that teacher. What is her name again? Esther what?**

**S: I don’t know the last name.**

**N: Well, I'll find out.**

Natasha took the cookies, put on a plant and gave a peck on Steve before going into the living room, to handle the cookies to Maggie.

The next day, Steve decided that he was going along with Natasha to take Sarah and Maggie to school, but when he walked in Sarah’s bedroom, Steve noticed that Sarah was with a high fever. He medicated and let her sleep.

Natasha insisted on going in school, Steve left James taking care of Sarah, because they planned to return quickly.

Approaching the school, Steve noticed the amount of police cars at the school gate.

**S: Something happened here.**

Hill was on the sidewalk with Torunn, and there was a lot of parents and students there. Natasha and Steve approached Hill with Maggie.

**N: Hill, what happened here?**

**H: It seems they found a decomposing body at the school gym.**

**N: What?**

**H: They told me, the body is of an inspector that was missing.**

**T: And there’s more. Tell her, Hill.**

**H: It seems they found another body too, more decay time, in the closet of one of the kindergarten teachers.**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other.

**N: What teacher?**

**H: Sarah’s teacher.**

Natasha felt bad at that time, her mind started to connect things. Natasha asked Steve to wait with Maggie there and she went to talk with the officer who was investigating the bodies inside the school.

The officer said the second body they found is probably of the true teacher that should have assume the class a few weeks ago.

Natasha soon deduced that the new teacher had murdered the old to take her place and still killed the inspector and the fact that she had been so close to Sarah, it could only be someone trying to reach her or Steve, or both of them. Natasha tried to think who would be capable of something like that.

**N: And what about Esther?**

**\- She didn’t appeared here since the day before yesterday, we sent a car to her house, but the address was fake, now she is the prime suspect.**

**N: I need to see her picture, you have some with you?**

**\- The director can help you with that.**

Natasha walked to the director who was very upset with this whole situation. She took Natasha to her office and searched on her archives a photo of Esther.

**\- That's weird. It’s not in my computer data. Me myself took a picture of her here and put on file.**

**N: Excuse me.**

Natasha sat down at the table and punched several codes on the computer.

**N: Someone hacked into your system and erased everything about Esther. I will try to recover, but I’ll take some time.**

Natasha took about 20 minutes to get a result. She recovered the  deleted files and found a picture of Esther, it was a little blurry and low quality, but Natasha would recognize those traits anywhere. The director noted the state of perplexity at Natasha's face.

**\- Are you ok, Mrs. Rogers?**

Natasha didn’t answer, she got up and she walked quickly out of the school. Natasha called home and nobody answered. Natasha called James' cell and was with no signal.

**N: Dammitt!**

Steve and Maggie waited for Natasha outside. Steve noticed that Natasha was with her usual expression when she’s on a mission, and there’s been a while he didn’t see her like that.

**N: We have to go.**

**S: What happened?**

**N: I don’t have time to explain now.**

**H: Natasha?**

**N: We'll need SHIELD, Hill. We have a mission. Search all you can about Yelena Belova.**

**H: Yelena? Is she the teacher of Sarah? SHIT!**

Hill was very intelligent and thinking along with Natasha, soon she realized everything that Natasha discovered inside the school.

**S: Who's Yelena?**

**H: I'll contact the FBI too. I’m on my way to SHIELD.**

**N: Torunn, take Maggie to your home, please.**

**S: Natasha, what is happening???**

**N: Wait, Steve. Let me talk to Maggie.**

Natasha looked to Maggie.

**N: You remember that day Sarah ran to the garden, saying she saw woman there, you saw the woman?**

Maggie made positive head.

**N: Was she, the Sarah’s teacher?**

Maggie was confused by the question, but now she understands why she recognized Yelena's face. It was so long that she didn’t associate the garden woman. Now she's sure. Maggie made positive head.

 **N:** **Боже** **мой** **!** **Она** **подошла** **к** **моим** **детям** **,** **я** **буду** **рвать** **на** **себе** **кожу** **с** **ножа** **. (My God! She came to my children, I'll tear her skin with a razor blade)**

Natasha rubbed her forehead.

**N: Come on, Steve. Let’s go.**

Torunn brought Maggie home and Hill put Bobbi and Hunter to take care of them, along with 7 agents.

Natasha drove quickly home. On the way she explained to Steve who was Yelena.

**N: She wanted to be the Black Widow, she didn’t admitted when Ivan put me with the title, instead of her. After that, she devoted much of her life trying to kill me, to prove she was the best black widow. I didn’t expected her to follow me here in America, not after so long. She still obsessed.**

**S: But you're retired.**

**N: But it doesn’t matter for her. The strange thing is that Ivan is no longer alive and still she wants to prove to be the best, she will do anything to reach me, Steve. And if she touches in strand of hair of my children, I'll show her what pain means.**

Natasha parked in front of the house and they both got out the car and ran into the house.

**N: JAMES!**

**S: SARAH!**

The two shouted, as they walked home. Steve looked at Sarah's dog lying on the backyard with a large wound in his belly, he was groaning, agonizing in pain. Natasha looked at the scene and her whole body froze, she ran up the stairs.

James and Sarah were nowhere. Steve arrived in the hall and looked at Natasha, waiting for her to say she found both at home, but Natasha just made negative with her head. Steve put his hands on his head, expressing his despair and worry.

In the other hand Natasha was not showing any emotion, she was cold and serious, she walked by Steve and he was a little confused, he never saw her like that.

I mean, yes he saw her like that before, when she was brainwashed by Baron Zemo and tried to kill him.

**S: Natasha?**

Natasha ignored him and ran down the stairs. Steve want behind her. Natasha looked at Sam and went to the home gateway. She gently turned her face, not enough to face Steve, just for him to hear what she would say.

**N: End his pain.**

**S: End his pain? What do you mean?**

**N: You know what I mean.**

** **

Natasha went out the door and slammed the door behind her and left Steve indoors with an incredibility expression. _Ending his pain? She meant to kill the dog?_ Steve thought, confused, because she really meant that. Steve would ran after Natasha, but she climbed on the bike and disappeared.

Steve approached Sam, and stroked his head as Sarah’s puppy fought to stay alive.

**S: I’m sorry, buddy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ready for some blood?


	31. Chapter 31

A few hours before the kidnapping, in the house of Rogers, James was playing video games in his room when he heard Sarah coughing incessantly, he gave pause on the game and ran to her bedroom.

**J: Sarah?**

**Sarah: Jamie, where's my mom?**

**J: She went to take Maggie in school. She’ll be back soon. Here, drink some water.**

James handed the cup that was on the table beside her bed.

They heard Sam barking incessantly.

**Sarah: Jamie, bring Sam here.**

**J: I can’t, you're sick.**

**Sarah: I want him here... He misses me.**

**J: Mom said to not let him in the house, sorry.**

Sarah coughed a little and closed her eyes. James was on her side, until he hear the bell ring. James went downstairs and opened the door, he was surprised by the beauty of the blonde in front of him.

**\- Hello, good morning. How are you?**

James didn’t answer, only made positive with his head seeming to be suspicious.

**\- I'm Esther, Sarah’s teacher.**

James now was relieved and smiled.

**J: Oh yeah.**

**E: Is your father in?**

**J: No, he took Maggie to school.**

**E: And your mother?**

**J: She gone with him.**

Sarah began to cry again, and her puppy Sam began to scratch the glass door and snarl at Esther.

**E: Is Sarah okay? I'm worried that she hasn’t gone to classes.**

**J: She's sick. She’s with fever.**

**E: I'm so sorry.**

**J: Wait just a minute, I have to check why she's crying and...**

James said as he turned to go toward the stairs, but he felt a thin pain on his neck, from the needle that Yelena injected into his body with a substance that makes the person unconscious for a few hours.

Yelena closed the door behind her and looked at Sam, snarling and barking incessantly. As he'd end up denouncing her to the neighbors, she took out a pistol with a silencer, opened the glass and shot the dog. She went upstairs and opened Sarah's door.

Sarah was still coughing, and looked at the door with the hope that it was her mother or father.

**Sarah: Daddy?**

**Y: It's mommy, my love.**

Sarah frowned and her heart sank to see Yelena in her bedroom.

**Y: Are you feeling bad, baby?**

**Sarah: I want my mommy.**

**Y: I'm your mother.**

**Sarah: No.**

**Y: Yes! Come with me, I will be the best mother you could have.**

**Sarah: No.**

**Y: Do not argue! You come with me now.**

Yelena picked her up and Sarah was too weak to react. As she went by the living room, Sarah saw Sam wounded in the yard and collapsed. Yelena put Sarah in the car and returned to the house and dragged the body of James to the car, taking care to tie his wrists and his ankles before starting the car.

...

Steve watched Sam, and he had no time to call a vet now, he needed to go after his children and Natasha. When Steve turned, he faced Bucky on his door.

**B: Hill sent a message.**

**S: You know Yelena?**

**B: I met her in KGB, Steve, she is dangerous.**

**S: We need a plan.**

**B: And Natasha?**

**S: You know how she is. She’s already gone.**

**B: Yelena knows Natasha well and her intention was always to reach her, she used your children as a bait to lure Natasha, and she took the bait.**

**S: Do you think she won’t hurt my children, then?**

**B: I think she will hurt your children and then she will hurt Natasha. We need to find her before she finds Belova. Natasha needs to stay out of it.**

**S: We need reinforcement so. I'll call Sam and Carol.**

**B: There's no point, Steve. They can’t help. We need spies, because they have a mind like Yelena and Natasha.**

**S: I know only one person who can help us.**

**Clint: I hope you're talking about me.**

Steve looked at Clint Barton standing in the doorway of his house, already with his bow and arrows bag. Steve was surprised.

**B: I called him.**

**S: Good.**

**C: Steve, the best thing you can do now is to take this dog to a veterinarian.**

**S: I won’t...**

**C: Cap... Sorry, Steve... I know Natasha as anyone and Bucky knows Belova better than all of us, the better you can do right now is ensure that when Sarah comes back her dog is here. We'll bring them back safely. You have my word.**

...

Meanwhile, Natasha drove the bike aimlessly, on an absurd speed.

Before picking up the bike and leave home, Natasha went to the garage and activated a code on the keyboard attached to the wall and a trapdoor in the floor went up and then to the side, opening a way to a secret warehouse in the basement. Natasha came down and the place had niches with all uniforms that she had used before as Black Widow, she picked one up and dressed, she took two pistols, plus one large weapon, some sting discs Widow shooting electric shocks and a kit of gas firecrackers. Natasha closed the secret warehouse, climbed on her bike and activated the device in the helmet, which made a direct call for Maria Hill.

**_N: Hill, do you have her position?_ **

**_H: Yes, several._ **

**_N: How so?_ **

**_H: She's not hiding, Natasha. I asked the FBI to do a search with facial recognition through the city, and they located her going to a market with a little girl._ **

**_N: Sarah._ **

**_H: She put a hat on the girl, but it can only be her._ **

**_N: Where?_ **

**_H: Natasha... Listen to me, Belova is not hiding, she’s actually trying to be found._ **

**_N: I don’t care, pass me the location._ **

**_H: Natasha, try to think! It’s a trap, she wants you to find her._ **

**_N: And I will make her regret it. Hill, the address._ **

**_H: She is an industrial and secluded neighborhood, her car is parked in front of a factory on Fifth Street._ **

**_N: Understood._ **

**_H: Natasha, please, we are sending reinforcements, try to wait for us before acting._ **

**_N: It won’t be necessary._ **

**_H: It will! Natasha, take care._ **

Natasha turned off the device and made a move over the sidewalk, making people throw themselves into the street and pull quickly on the walls to avoid being run over.

Natasha arrived at the scene quickly. She got off the bike, and took her gun, she leaned against the wall and approached the huge iron glass door and noted that there were some men in there, she counted at least six. Natasha didn’t stop to think if they were good people or working for Yelena, if they are there, they are enemies.

Natasha used her elbow to break one of the glass door, knowing that would attract the attention of those men, she hid behind the wall again. Two men approached the door, one of them bent down to look through the hole.

**\- There is nobody here...**

The guard finished the sentence with a groan of pain, Natasha put her hand in front of his face and fired a direct electrical discharge on hi eyes, till him faint.

The other guard warned they were being attacked and began to strafe the door, breaking all the windows. Natasha threw herself on the ground behind the wall to protect herself, waiting for the guards to cease fire, as he did, she threw a gas puffer inside, a white smoke made the guards cough, get dizzy and fall faint.

Natasha waited a few minutes for the smoke clears and entered the room with her gun in hand. Each time she entered a corridor, there were more guards and she knocked them down easily. Natasha looked around and she had searched everywhere, Yelena and the kids weren’t there, but they had to be.

Natasha noticed that a wall of the factory's funds had a massive iron door, now she was sure she would find her kids and Yelena behind that door, but how to open that door? She didn’t bring a bomb or proper tools to open a door of this size.

Natasha groped and knocked on the door angrily and turned to try to find around something she could use to open, she saw a toolbox in the hallway, but as soon as she walked to pick up, the door automatically opened.

Natasha looked at the door and frowned, she approached the door, without fear of being caught by surprise. She knows Yelena very well, she knows she'll want to fight with her alone, because all she wants is to prove to be better than her.

Natasha came through the door and the place had a mezzanine that occupied half of the room, and allowed to anyone on that mezzanine to visualize everything that happened there on the ground. Natasha went to the center of the room and looked around, she didn’t seem to anyone, but she was sure she was there.

**N: Yelena! Let's get it over with it.**

**Y: Yes, let's do this.**

**N: Where are my children?**

**Y: You mean my children.**

Yelena emerged from a dark hallway and looked at Natasha.

**Y: After you die, I will be their mother and wife of Steve Rogers.**

Natasha moved the corner of her mouth, as if smiling, but keeping the cold and focused look.

**N: Do you really think you have the capacity for that?**

**Y: Sarah already love me, don’t you, Sarah?**

Yelena snapped her fingers and a guard appeared, holding Sarah’s arms. Sarah began to struggle when she saw her mom.

**Sarah: Mommy!!!**

Natasha looked at Sarah and the guard holding her, she gave two steps toward the guards, but Yelena stepped in her front.

**Y: Don’t… I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Didn’t you notice her ankles?**

Natasha looked at Sarah’s ankles and noticed it had bombs tied on.

**Y: If you approach her, I send one of the guards activate the pump and then bye bye little Sarah.**

Natasha looked at the mezzanine and a lot of guards entered there, holding a device with a red button.

**Y: Only one guard has the true control of the bombs, which one? Not even I know.**

Yelena began to laugh.

**N: Where is James?**

**Y: Oh, James... That extraordinary boy, he is very strong, I bet he has his father's serum.**

**N: Where is he?**

**Y: He's here. James? Come here, boy.**

James was sitting in the dark all this time, with his head down, Natasha didn’t notice his presence. James wasn’t tied, and there was no bombs attached to his body, not even guards holding him. Natasha was surprised by the expression on James's face, he was so serious.

**N: What did you do to him?**

**Y: Oh, me? Nothing that you or I haven’t experienced before.  Do you remember when Ivan made me kill my parents? My own parents! Just to prove that obedience’s formula worked...**

**N: Yelena, we both destroy that formula together, Ivan could never do it again.**

**Y: Oh yes, indeed, he couldn’t. But I can and this is my first test. James, baby, come here my love.**

[James](https://uploads.socialspirit.com.br/fanfics/capitulos/fanfiction-os-vingadores-the-avengers-new-secret-avengers-4992500-030120161240.png) stood still with his head down and walked to Yelena. Natasha watched how he was sweating and breathing hard, as if he was doing exercises. James' face was also very red.

Yelena stroked James' face.

**Y: He's so beautiful. Sometimes I don’t know if I want him as a son or as a husband. Maybe both.**

**N: Yelena, I'll kill you.**

**Y: No, no, no. The only one who is going to kill here today is James. Right, Jamie?**

**N: James? What is it?**

**Y: You can try, but he won’t listen to you.**

**N: James? Talk to me.**

**Y: Okay, I’m outta of patience. James? Kill her.**

James finally looked up and looked at Natasha, that look wasn’t her son, that look contained so much hate, James closed his fist and walked toward Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a family fight? Who would won this fight?


	32. Chapter 32

**N: James... Listen to me, son... Please.**

James ignored while further approached, ready to deliver the first blow on his mother.

**N: James, stay focused, that's not you, you are my son, I love you, I won’t fight you. Please.**

James wasn’t hesitated at all by his mother's attempts to make him stop, James approached her body and punched Natasha's face, and she didn’t try to dodge, she received the blow and ended up going to the ground. Natasha forgot James's strength, after all he has the serum of her and his father combined.

Seeing Natasha lying on the floor, James kicked her belly and then her face, making her body roll on the floor. James looked at Yelena.

**Y: Continue. Until she stop breathing.**

Natasha got a little dizzy with the blows, she didn’t want to react because she didn’t want to hurt James and she knew that Yelena had been very clever because she knew she would never be able to hurt her child. Natasha knelt, trying to stand up, but James ran to her and kicked her face even stronger, making her fly away. Natasha spat blood and Sarah got desperate to see her mother injured.

**Sarah: MOMMY! Jamie! STOP!**

Yelena approached Sarah and stroked her hair.

**Y: It's okay, my love.**

**Sarah: Ask him to stop! He's hurting her.**

**Y: Everybody hurts in life, Sarah. Only the strongest resist and I will prove to you who is better.**

James went to Natasha again, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

**N: James... Please... Stop.**

Natasha begged his son to stop, but he was dominated by the substance. James grabbed Natasha by the neck with both hands and lifted her, making her stand, he gradually squeezed her neck more and more, seeing Natasha redden and with no air to breathe. Natasha put her hands on his pulse.

**N: James...**

Natasha said with a weak voice, almost fainting.

**Sarah: Mommy, please, Mommy. Help.**

Upon hearing Sarah crying and calling for her, Natasha managed to pull some air and regain some strength, she looked at James and how she was with her feet off the ground, she gave a strong impetus enough to kick James in the stomach, making him loosen and fall sitting on the ground.

Natasha’s heart was broken for having kicked her own son but she also didn’t want Sarah to watch his own brother killing her mother. James stood with his hand on his stomach and Natasha walked to him to attack him back and she was  very surprised by how James managed to divert from her blows, at least the majority of them, she thought the substance was being responsible for James's fighting skills, because Natasha thinks that James has never fought in his life.

Natasha made a series of kicks against James, but he dodged walking back until a time that Natasha gave breach and he managed to hold on Natasha’s ankle and turn her foot. Natasha fell to the ground and screamed in pain. James took the time to approach and hold on Natasha's uniform collar and lift her off the ground again with only one hand, he close his fist and hit a punch against Natasha's face, cutting her mouth. Natasha looked at him and could see that James was actually trying to control, but he couldn’t, his gaze contained pain as well. James punched her again and again in the face, Natasha was about to lose her conscious. James was going to give one more punch to end the fight but he stopped because he heard a loud noise coming from the roof, a hole was made in the shed roof.

Everyone looked up, waiting to see if someone entered, but no one came. It was a silence, the guards pointed their guns at the hole, waiting, when they least expected a rain of arrows reached at least six guards, while another arrow fixed on the mezzanine floor.

The guards thought the arrow had missed the target, but then they noticed that the arrow had a flashing red light, when they realized that it was an explosive arrow, it was too late. The arrow exploded and set off the mezzanine floor, making much of the guards go to the ground. Another crash was heard, Bucky and Steve came through the mezzanine window and began to fight with the guards. Steve watched James holding Natasha by her neck and how she was hurt Steve was completely confused by the scene.

**Y: James, finish her! NOW!**

Yelena yelled with James, her plan was going down. James raised his arm again to deliver another blow on her, Natasha knew she couldn’t take another punch without passing out, she had to act fast. Natasha reached her arms to reach James's neck and pressed the device in her glove, and she hit James with an electrical discharge.

She knew how much it was risky to do it, that could kill James, she was just counting on James serum to keep him alive. James’ body began to tremble while receiving the shock, he looked into Natasha's eyes and she was crying while she electrocuted her own son.

**J: Mom...**

James said before falling faint on the floor.

**S: JAMES!**

Steve yelled as he tried to get rid of the guards who now seem to have doubled in quantity.

Natasha crawled over James and placed her hands on his face.

**N: I'm so sorry, James. I had no choice.**

Natasha felt James’ pulse and noticed that it was weak, but still there. She stroked James's hair and kissed his forehead.

**Y: Wow, so the Black Widow is still active, you are as cold as before, killing your own son.**

**N: He's not dead.**

**Y: But he will be soon, because none of you will leave here alive to seek help for him. You know, I lied about the pump device… Actually it’s here with me...**

Yelena took the device in her pocket and showed it to Natasha.

**Y: Let's prove to Sarah who deserves to be her mother. Let her know who is the real Black Widow.**

Yelena smiled as she ran toward Natasha, who bit her lip hard and sprained her foot back into place, since James has turned her ankle. Natasha couldn’t help screaming with pain, with difficulty Natasha stood, and stared at Yelena. Yelena drew her pistol as she approached Natasha and started shooting at her, Natasha threw herself on the floor and rolled to behind some boxes, to protect, she drew her gun and shot at Yelena.

Clint took the opportunity and shot an arrow in the shoulder of the guard who was holding Sarah. Clint, launched an arrow on the railing of the mezzanine above where Sarah was. It was an arrow with a thin rope of steel, Clint hung on the rope and went to the ground.

**Sarah: Uncle Clint!**

**C: It'll be fine, Sarah. You will be okay. Hold tight to me.**

Clint took the bombs off Sarah's legs, and picked her up.

Yelena realized that Clint had caught Sarah and no one will take her "daughter" away. Yelena drew another pistol, and while shooting at Natasha, she shot in Clint’s shoulder, who fell to the ground along with Sarah.

Yelena’s gun stopped working after that shot, Natasha saw Clint fallen and Sarah trying to help him get up. Natasha managed to hit a shot at Yelena’s knee, who screamed and fell sitting. Natasha’s bullets have also ended.

Natasha couldn’t waste time, she stepped out from behind the boxes, ran with all her strength and speed and hit Yelena's face with a big punch, followed by another under her chin. Natasha again activated the electric discharge device, she sat on Yelena belly to prevent her of getting up, and Natasha stuck her hand into Yelena’s mouth, as she stared hatefully at her, making it clear she wanted to see her suffer for what she did to her kids. Natasha wants to watch Yelena’s life ebbed from her body.

Yelena shook her head as she received a huge electrical discharge on her tongue, Natasha could feel her tongue and her face wriggling and opening wounds. That generated a great pleasure in Natasha, like she used to enjoy torture people before became a spy to USA government.

The charge finished because Natasha had already used mostly in James’ body, and the most absurd thing happened. Yelena was laughing with a deformed mouth.

That was enough to further irritate Natasha and distracted her. Natasha dropped Yelena and fell to the side, paralyzed. Natasha tried to understand what was happening to her and why she couldn’t move anymore.

Natasha was able to blink her eyes and her vision went blurred, she blinked again and she could see a man with an iron bar in his hand. Natasha blinked again, the pain she felt on the head was too much, now she could see who was the man who hit her. It wasn’t a man, it was a boy, it was her son.

Natasha closed her eyes while breathing hard, she opened her eyes again, just to see the iron bar coming back again to hit her head.

...

Steve saw James about to hit Natasha in the head with the iron bar, he jumped from the mezzanine on the ground and ran toward James.

**S: James, no!**

Steve shouted, as he jumped in James direction, knocking him to the ground before he could give another blow on Natasha’s head. James began to struggle and Steve manage to hold him.

Natasha was weak and dizzy, but she rolled over and rested her hands on a wooden box, try to stand, she watched Yelena wounded but still alive, the adrenaline was running through the veins of Natasha, what gave her more energy to grab Yelena again. Natasha grabbed her from behind, putting her forearm under her chin and using the other hand to pull her arm and push against Yelena’s neck, who started to choke and struggle for air .

Natasha could feel that Yelena was dying through her hands. Yelena used her last breath to ask for help.

**Y: S... Sarah...**

Natasha heard Yelena mention Sarah and that made her look forward to see Sarah. Sarah was standing, looking at her mom in shock.

**Sarah: Mom?**

Natasha sighed and bit her lip. She let Yelena free, who began to cough and spit blood. Sarah ran to hug Natasha, but she passed out shortly after free Yelena. Director Hill finally arrived with agents of SHIELD that arrested Yelena and her guards.

...

Two days later, both Yelena and Natasha were still in hospital, but in different hospitals, but Natasha was the one who was unconscious.

The damage caused by electric shock caused a series of seizures in Yelena, that nearly took her life. Now Yelena breathes and lives through devices connected to her body.

Clint helped James recovery, along with Dr. Cho, who managed to reverse the substance and clean his blood. James didn’t remember what had happened and Steve decided not to tell him what happened, it would be very difficult for James to know that he led his mother to coma.

**J: Dad, are you going out? Are you going to the hospital? I want to go with you to visit mom.**

**S: Actually I won’t see her today, James, I'm going out with Bucky, but tomorrow, we all go visit her.**

James nodded, but he found it strange because Steve was visiting Natasha every day. James watched Steve mount on Bucky’s bike.

Steve and Bucky departed and half an hour later parked in front of the Hospital St. Louis, famous for having more convicts patients, the two met with Sam in the hospital entrance.

The hospital’s structure was set up to ensure greater safety and prevent leaks of patients. Though Yelena in the state that she is, she couldn’t escape, the bullet is still lodged in her knee.

Bucky and Sam helped Steve to go through security and enter Yelena’s room. Once Steve came in, Yelena woke up and looked at him. Despite the disfigurement, Steve could see that she was smiling and her gaze was ironic and even diabolical.

Steve sat on her bed, and watched her for a long time. Yelena raised an eyebrow, staring at him. Steve smiled and reached out to the device that monitors her heartbeats. Yelena that time began to moan, trying to warn someone about was going on. Steve turned off the set and put the indicator in his mouth, indicating her to be quiet.

**S: You know, I'm not a bad man, I'm too nice. Too good to be true, as some people say. I believe that everyone should be judged for theirs crimes and that everybody can repent. I became famous for being like that and a lot of people took advantage of me for it and I never cared about it, I was always faithful to what was right for me. But you broke into my house, you hurt my son, my daughters and my wife. I don’t want to risk you escaping again. Then you already know why I'm here, you knew since I crossed that door, and you were laughing, because you think I don’t have the courage to do it.**

Steve was calm and quiet, he slowly stroked the stalk that carries oxygen to Yelena. Yelena looked at the stalk and began to struggle on the stretcher, but her wrists were handcuffed in the cage litter. Steve looked into her eyes and slowly pressed the cable, to completely block the passage of air. Yelena looked at him and still whined, hoping to be able to shout louder. Gradually she was lost her movements and finally came to death.

Sam knocked on the door and entered.

**Sam: Steve, we need to go.**

**S: All right, let’s go.**

Steve again turned on the devices, which immediately began to beep indicating that she had stopped breathing. Steve left the room with Sam and Bucky.

...

The next day, Natasha woke up in the hospital, she opened her eyes and immediately tried to sit up, concerned. Steve was there in the room, he leaned on her shoulder and made her remained lying down.

**S: Hush... It's okay, you're okay.**

Natasha took off the tubes that were on her nose and body.

**N: James!**

**S: He's fine, he is himself now. Sarah is fine too.**

Natasha was still nervous.

**N: Yelena? They took her arrested? She will run away and will try again, I need to get out of here and go after her.**

Natasha said, removing the sheet that covered her and trying to get up again. Steve made her lie down again and looked into her eyes.

**S: Yelena is no longer a problem. Stay calm.**

**N: But Steve...**

**S: Hush... I took care of everything.**

**N: Steve, she...**

**S: Do you trust me?**

**N: Of course I trust.**

**S: So don’t worry. No one will harm you or the children ever again.**

Steve sat on Natasha’s stretcher and placed a lock of hair behind her ear, he approached his lips from hers and took a long peck, who comforted Natasha and made her more relaxed.

**S: I love you.**

**N: You're just saying that because you almost lost me.**

**S: I'm telling you because I love you and you know I say this every day for you.**

Natasha gave a small smile and took another peck on his lips.

**N: I know.**

**S: And you won’t say back?**

**N: No.**

**S: Is that so?**

**N: Yes.**

**S: If I said, you have to say it back.**

**N: No, I am not obliged to anything.**

Natasha laughed as Steve pretended to be angry, but both ended up laughing at each other. Steve knows that she doesn’t need to say, because she expresses her love every day in the way she kiss and look at him and that's enough for Steve Rogers.


	33. Chapter 33

In the car, on the way home, Steve explained to Natasha that James didn’t remember what happened, and she decided not to tell the truth to him as well, but they still had a problem, Sarah remembers everything, Sarah watched everything.

**N: How is she?**

**S: I don’t know. She looks fine. She asked about you and Sam.**

**N: Oh God. I hate Yelena for having made them go through all of that. I hate her!**

**S: Calm down, she's dead. She’ll never hurt us again. Unless you have another enemy that you didn’t talk about it also.**

**N: I don’t think so. Gosh we still have to explain to Sarah that Sam won’t return anymore.**

**S: Well, he's not dead... he is hospitalized.**

**N: You didn’t do it? Oh, Steve. He must have suffered a lot.**

**S: I tried, but I couldn’t do it, I asked Carol to come and take him to a veterinarian.**

**N: I don’t know what to say to Sarah.**

**S: I'll be there with you, we will overcome it together.**

Natasha looked at Steve and gave a small smile as he prepared to get off the car. Natasha was wearing an immobilizer on her leg. Steve helped her down and gave her crutch to walk, since she wouldn’t let him carry her on his arms all the way home.

Once entered, Natasha looked at James, Sarah and Maggie in the living room and she was finally relieved, they all looked the same, but Sarah didn’t ran to hug her, after all this time in hospital. James approached his mother and hugged her.

**J: You always telling us about crossing the street without looking and you got hit by a car?**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other.

**N: Yeah... I will take care next time.**

Natasha smiled and then looked at Sarah.

**N: Won’t you talk to Mom?**

Sarah made positive with her head and hugged Natasha's waist.

**N: I want to talk to you.**

**Sarah: Am I grounded?**

**N: No, no, of course not. I just want to explain some things to you.** **Steve?**

Steve looked at her.

**N: Now I need help to go up stairs.**

**S: Really?**

**N: Come on...**

Steve laughed and took Natasha in his arms. Steve went upstairs and Sarah came behind them. Steve left them alone in the room and went down to make company to James and Maggie.

Natasha sat on the edge of the bed and hit the bed beside her, indicating Sarah to sit.

**N: How are you feeling?**

Sarah shrugged, indicating she didn’t know.

**N: Are you sad?**

**Sarah: Esther won’t come back?**

**N: No, my love. Never again.**

**Sarah: Really?**

**N: Really. Do you still like her, right?**

**Sarah: Only at first, then she started to scare me. She wasn’t nice to Mag.**

**N: Well, now she won’t mistreat Maggie, neither you nor anyone. You are upset with mommy?**

Sarah made negative head.

**N: Are you sure?**

Sarah gave a small smile and made positive head.

**N: So you stay with Mommy forever?**

**Sarah: Always.**

Natasha hugged Sarah tight. Natasha kissed the top of her head and felt Sarah’s hair smell, it was the best smell in the world for Natasha. Steve knocked on the door and looked at the two.

**S: You're going to eat with us?**

**N: No, we’ll stay here by ourselves.**

Natasha lay down and pulled Sarah to lie on her side. Sarah was smiling. Steve looked at Sarah.

**S: Hey, but this one is my place.**

Sarah raised her hands in the air.

**Sarah: Not anymore. It’s mine and mommy’s.**

**N: We will sleep here today and you sleep on the couch.**

**S: That's how it is?**

**Sarah: Yeah.**

Sarah said laughing as she received thousands of kisses and smells of Natasha. Steve laughed and closed the door, when he went down, James had his hand at the door handle, ready to leave.

**S: Where do you think you're going?**

**J: Working, mom is fine and at home, so...**

**S: James... I don’t think it's a good idea you leave now.**

James approached Steve and was somewhat stained.

**J: I will work at the Maximoff’s house.**

Steve raised his eyebrows, not understanding what he means.

**J: Lina...**

**S: Oh... Yes... Well, I don’t want you to come back later.**

**J: Okay.**

James ran out the door.

**S: I think it’s just you and me, then.**

Steve smiled at Maggie, who smiled back.

...

James rang the bell of Lina's house, she opened the door. Lina smiled at James.

**J: Hi.**

**L: Come on in.**

James came in feeling a little disjointed. He noticed that the house was empty.

**J: Where are your parents?**

**L: They traveled.**

**J: And the housekeeper?**

**L: Oh, she’s busy in the kitchen. We are practically alone here.**

James widened his eyes and was extremely nervous to be alone with a girl, a girl he likes very much by the way...

**J: Lina, I...**

**L: Don’t be silly, come. Let's go to my room.**

Lina pulled James by the hand and practically threw him into her room.

**L: Why are you nervous?**

**J: I'm afraid of your parents arrive or the housekeeper tell them that I’m in your room.**

**L: They won’t. Don’t worry. Come.**

Lina reached out to James, who held her hand and walked to the bedroom’s carpet, Lina sat on the floor and James didn’t know what to do.

**L: Sit down, you fool.**

Lina laughed at James’ nervousness. James sat up and looked around, checking her bedroom. The room was so large that it should fit three rooms of his house there. When James looked back at Lina, he noticed that she watching him with a look that her mother always gives to him.

**J: What?**

Lina suddenly became sad and worried, she put her finger on James's forehead and closed her eyes. James stared at her blankly.

**L: I'm sorry for what happened.**

**J: What?**

**L: You and your mother, Sarah...**

**J: Huh? You talk about the car incident? I wasn’t in the accident Sarah was close, but she didn’t suffer a scratch. They are fine.**

Lina frowned, confused. She concentrated a little more and understand what was going on in James's mind.

**L: You don’t remember... And they didn’t tell you.**

**J: They didn’t tell what?**

**L: Nothing.**

Lina tried to smile to hide.

**L: Well, you want to play video games?**

**J: Sure.**

Lina reached out to the desk and took the TV’s control and the video game’s control, she turned on the devices and handed one control to James.

**L: I'll be blue and you pink.**

**J: I won’t be pink, you're a girl, so you get the pink.**

**L: So what? This is sexism, James, I can and I will stick with the blue.**

Lina looked at James with a raised eyebrow and she was super serious about that. The way Lina acts, reminded James of someone, but he doesn’t know who exactly. James wanted to be angry now by Lina arguing with him, but something in her way enchants him too much and he can’t be angry with her.

**J: Fine.**

Lina smiled, pleased with her victory, she loved the fact that James didn’t try to argue with her anymore. She decided that he deserved a reward for that.

Lina leaned on James's direction, she approached her face from James and closed her eyes. James stood a while, looking at her, then of course he accepted the kiss, put his lips on hers and gave a long peck in Lina’s lips.

When they unglued their lips, they kept their faces very close to each other and stared in each other's eyes for minutes till approaches their lips and started a kiss again. Instinctively, Lina held James’ face with both hands, James tilted his head a little bit, enough to be able to introduce his tongue between Lina’s lips.

Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing, but that kiss was way more intense than the others. James was unsure of how he should move his tongue into her mouth, but Lina rose a bit and got to her knees, commanding the kiss.

James doesn’t know how his hand ended up in Lina's waist, he also doesn’t remember how and when he began to suspend her blouse a little bit. James stroked Lina’s belly and Lina lost her balance and fell on top of James, making him lie on the floor.

None of that made them stop the kiss, on the contrary, intensified even more. The way Lina stroked James's tongue with hers it was too delightful to James, she explored every corner of James' mouth.

James continued to suspend Lina’s blouse and when he approached her bra, Lina put her hands on his hand and made it down back to her waist.

James was completely red and sweaty, not to mention the state  beneath his underwear.

**\- LINA!**

Lina finally moved her lips away from James's mouth. The two looked at each other frightened.

**\- LINA? Where are you?**

**L: Dammit!**

**J: Who is it?**

**L: My father!**

Vision entered the room, through the wall, leaving only the head and shoulders appear.

**V: Oh, there you are. Oh, James? That’s a surprise. Hello, James!**

**L: Father!**

James got up in a hurry and stood back to Vision, trying to disguise his condition.

**J: Hi, S-s-sir...**

**V: I didn’t know you were here.**

**L: Father, you can’t come in here like that. I already told you!**

**V: I'm sorry. Your mother asked me come here to check how you are, she will be happy to know that you brought a friend to play.**

Vision is extremely naive and didn’t suspect about anything, James and Lina looked at each other. James was very nervous.

**L: Father, please don’t tell my mom about James.**

**V: Why?**

**L: S-she doesn’t like him, you know that... She won’t let us play again... Please, dad.**

**V: Oh yes, I understand. I have to go. I'll tell your mother that you are okay.**

Vision disappeared again through the wall. James sighed in relief. Lina looked at James.

**L: Sorry for that...**

**J: Okay... I... I need to go.**

**L: You just arrived.**

**J: But I better go. See you later.**

James ran and Lina jumped into her bed feeling frustrated. James came home and ran upstairs, ignoring Steve and Natasha in the living room.

**S: James?**

James stopped in the middle of the stairs.

**J: What?**

**S: Won’t you say good night?**

**J: G-good night...**

James returned to run up, he went to his room and locked the door. Natasha looked at Steve.

**N: Oh God, they were doing, Steve...**

**S: Of course not, Natasha, he was there to work, and Lina's parents should be there and they have the housekeeper too. They are too young for these things.**

**Sarah: What things?**

**N: Nothing, Sarah. Go play with Maggie and her bunny.**

Sarah ran to the backyard to play with Mag. Natasha crossed her arms and stared at Steve, as if she was blaming him.

**N: You have to talk to him.**

**S: About what?**

**N: About sex, Steve!**

**S: I won’t, he is a child!**

**N: He's a teenager, Steve! He’s fourteen years old and I don’t trust that girl, she is very, very…**

**S: Natasha, you're overreacting.**

**N: Go talk to your son, right now!**

Natasha pointed to the top of the stairs.

Steve noticed in her eyes, that he would be a dead man if he don’t go talk to James and Steve do not wanna die today, so he moved to the stairs.


	34. Chapter 34

Steve went upstairs, uncertain of what he should say to James. He tried to open James' bedroom door, but it was locked.

Steve knocked on the door.

**S: James?**

**J: D-dad. I'm busy.**

**S: We need to talk.**

**J: Can it be later?**

**S: What are you doing?**

**J: I'm… I’m studying....**

**S: Studying?**

**J: Yeah.**

**S: Ham... Okay... Okay. Okay, I'll come back later...**

Steve went downstairs and Natasha already faced him with a raised eyebrow. Steve approached her on the couch.

**S: He didn’t let me in. He said he was busy studying.**

Steve sat next to Natasha.

**N: He is doing.**

**S: Doing what?**

**N: Oh God, Steve!**

Natasha rolled her eyes, she smiled and leaned over to Steve, giving three quick pecks on his lips.

**S: I think you should talk to him.**

**N: But you're his father.**

**S: But I don’t know what to say, he's too young.**

**N: When Sarah and Maggie have their periods, will you explain to them what is happening to their bodies?**

Steve immediately looked at Sarah and Maggie in the backyard and frowned. Natasha could see in his expression that he was terrified about the idea.

**N: Maybe we should talk to James together.**

**S: I prefer it that way.**

Steve put his hand on Natasha's neck and pulled her to a kiss when he was about place his tongue between Natasha's lips, Maggie and Sarah began to laugh and whispering, thinking that they wouldn’t hear.

Natasha sighed and opened one eye, staring at the two who ran back to the backyard again. Steve turned to look at them, but they had already ran away. Steve looked to Natasha.

**S: I think we shouldn’t kiss like that in front of children anymore.**

**N: If you could control yourself.**

**S: What are you talking about? You’re the one who moans in my mouth.**

**N: Me? I do not!**

**S: You do! Always and I can’t control myself when you're scratch my neck with your nails and moan in my mouth.**

**N: Steve, it’s just affection... I'm not trying to tease you when I do that...**

Natasha knows that she teases him all the time, she smiled all sweet for Steve, so he wouldn’t fight with her.

**S: Why are you like that?**

**N: Do you wish I was different?**

**S: Not at all.**

Steve smiled and gave a peck on Natasha.

At night, after the girls went to bed, Steve and Natasha knocked on James's door.

**N: Can we come in?**

James opened the door, completely embarrassed. He rubbed his neck and sat on the bed, looking his parents holding hands. James realized that Steve was embarrassed too.

**N: We came to talk to you...**

Natasha pulled a chair and sat in front of James, Steve was standing beside her.

**N: About girls.**

**J: Girls?**

**N: Yes, about sex.**

**J: WHAT?! MOM! No, Dad, please.**

Steve looked away to disguise.

**J: We don’t have to talk about it. We don’t!**

**N: Yes, we need. You're growing up, your body is changing, you began to feel new sensations. You got some hair growing in other places that you hadn’t before…**

**J: Oh God!**

**N: Okay... It’s okay, baby. I'll just ask you a few questions and you will be sincere, I know when you're lying ...**

**J: Okay.**

**N: Have you ever had sex before?**

**S: Natasha!**

**J: Mom! No. God! You’re killing me!**

Natasha looked at Steve, who was now angry.

**S: Of course he didn’t, he's just a child.**

**J: I'm not a child anymore, Dad.**

**N: He is not. I had to ask.**

Natasha looked back at James.

**N: You know what sex is, right?**

James rolled his eyes and threw himself on the bed.

**N: You know how babies are made, don’t you?**

**S: Natasha!**

**J: Mom, I know!!!**

**N: Well, I don’t want to be a grandmother.**

**J: Mom! Stop! Dad, make her stop.**

**S: It's not just a matter of getting someone pregnant, James, there are also diseases...**

**J: Do you think I was born in the 20s? I go to school, they have taught us everything.**

**N: Even using condoms?**

**J: Mom!**

**S: Natasha!**

**N: He needs to know!**

**J: I know, Mom, we have sex education class. Please go away, you're killing me.**

**S: You and Lina are dating?**

**N: No!**

**J: No...**

**S: But you always together and I've seen you kissing her.**

**N: And today you went to work at her house.**

Natasha made the gesture of quotation marks, as she said "work".

**S: James, I don’t want you to rush things, you’re very young. You got all the time…**

**N: Yeah, you can’t date.**

**S: I would say that Lina is a good girl, I know her parents, and you have to be a man and do what is right.**

**N: What?**

**S: You must ask her parents permission to date their daughter.**

**N: Oh my God, Steve!**

Natasha rolled her eyes and made negative with her head.

**N: He don’t have to do this.**

**S: Natasha...**

**N: He is very young and very beautiful, he should be like… dating a lot of girls, till he finds the right one.**

**S: You can’t teach that to our son.**

**J: I like Lina.**

**N: She put a spell on you, I'm sure. She has her mother's powers, she’s not even that beautiful.**

**J: Mom! Stop it, I like her, I think she's beautiful.**

**S: She's so beautiful as her mother is, James is right.**

Natasha turned her head slowly and stared Steve.

**N: Excuse me?**

**S: What?**

**N: So, you think Wanda is beautiful and you want her?**

**S: What? I didn’t say that.**

**N: You just said.**

**S: I just did a compliment, since when do you care?**

**N: I don’t care!**

Natasha stood idly and left James’ bedroom. Steve stared at her, blankly.

**S: I don’t understand women, especially your mother.**

**J: I know. Lina and Torunn make me crazy.**

Steve took the opportunity to sit in the chair.

**S: You should do what is right, if you like a girl, you should stay with her, respect her and treat her well.**

**J: What if I like two girls?**

**S: Then, you probably don’t like of any of them.**

**J: You never liked two women at the same time?**

**S: I have felt attracted to two or more women, but when I fell in love for the 1st time, I only had eyes for her, my world was just about her.**

**J: You are talking about my mom?**

**S: No, Peggy. You didn’t know her. Your mother wasn’t the 1st woman I fell in love, but she is the last I will ever love**

James rolled his eyes. Steve laughed.

**S: You can laugh as your mother does when I say this to her, but she knows it's true. I can’t imagine myself with anyone else and I couldn’t live without her. I will sleep now, take care and don’t go  break the heart of anyone. And James careful with these... these... studies... Everything that is in excess is harmful...**

**J: Dad!**

Steve got up and went to the door.

**J: Dad?**

Steve stopped and stared James.

**J: Thanks, Dad. I love you.**

**S: I love you too, champ.**

Steve smiled and closed the door.

...

The next morning, the alarm clock in Torunn’s bedroom rang. She punched the alarm clock and return to sleep. Hill entered her room.

**H: I'm tired of purchase alarm clocks for you. I swear I'll talk to Scott Lang to design a bed that gives an electric shock, so you won’t get late to school anymore.**

Torunn picked up the pillow and tucked in her head while puffing. Hill looked around her room, the clothes scattered on the floor, on the chair and on the dresser. She picked up a few pieces.

**H: Torunn, why you can’t keep your room organized?**

**T: We have a maid.**

**H: Correction. I have a maid, not a slave. Try to keep it organized.**

Torunn sat on the bed and looked at Hill.

**T: Can we do something after school?**

**H: I'll have a very important mission today and you have SHIELD’s training.**

Torunn lowered her head dejectedly.

**T: I know…**

Hill approached her and sat on the bed, stroking her hair.

**H: When I come back, we will do some shopping. You can call your friends.**

Torunn made positive with her head. Hill got up and walked to leave, when she touched the doorknob, she was surprised to be embraced by Torunn from behind. Hill gave a small smile, but she’s too tough and didn’t let Torunn notice. She laid her hand on Torunn’s arm and walked away. Before leaving the apartment, Hill looked Torunn that followed her into the living room.

**H: Torunn behave, okay?**

Torunn made positive with the head and got ready for school. Upon arriving at school, Torunn’s friends were waiting for her at the entrance, with huge smiles on their faces, as if they had great news to reveal.

**\- You have to come with us.**

**T: I have class now.**

**\- We need to tell something that happened to Becky. Last night.**

**T: What is it?**

**\- I can only tell behind the library.**

**T: I can’t skip class. I have stayed grounded enough. I bet it's not a big deal, you just making me lose my time.**

**\- Becky lost her virginity!**

**T: WHAT?**

**\- Shh....**

**T: Becky?**

**Becky: It’s true.**

**T: Who? You aren’t even dating anyone... How that happened?**

**Becky: Well if you want to know all the details, find me behind the library in 10 minutes.**

Torunn’s friends started laughing and left the hall whispering. Torunn was still stunned by the news and she was very curious. Francis was coming now and saw her in the hallway, he pressed her cheek and winked.

**F: Hi princess.**

**T: I hate when you do that.**

**F: Lately you hate everything I do.**

Torunn sighed and rolled her eyes.

**F: You know what? I'm tired.**

Torunn was scared to Francis reaction, she looked confused.

**F: James can stay with you, because I’m done.**

**T: Francis...**

Francis put the skate on the floor, climbed on it and slid down the hallway, ignoring Torunn, who frowned and became even angrier. An inspector approached Torunn.

**\- Shouldn’t you be in the classroom?**

**T: I'm going.**

Torunn looked at the woman and she was impressed for a moment, she had never seen that inspector before at school and she remembered someone she knows.

**\- Are you upset?**

**T: No, I'm fine.**

**\- If you want to talk... You can count on me.**

** **

What the woman did next, made Torunn even more impressed. She stroked her hair and the way she looked to her was oddly comforting. James was arriving at the school and saw Torunn.

**J: Toto.**

**T: James.**

The inspector pulled away and Torunn turned her attention to James. She opened a huge smile for him.

**J: The class is about to begin... Let’s go?**

**T: I... I can’t go this class now.**

**J: You'll be in trouble again!**

**T: I will not. Don’t worry.**

James turned to go to the classroom and Torunn felt uncomfortable.

**T: James?**

James turned to face her.

**T: I'm sorry about the other day.**

**J: It’s ok. But... What you said was true?**

**T: If I say yes, does that change anything?**

James was extremely nervous now, like a cornered rat. He didn’t know what to say to Torunn, he has a great affection for her, and he can’t take Lina's off his head.

**T: We talked about it later.**

James nodded and went to the classroom. Torunn made her way to go behind the library to meet her friends.

**\- Finally!**

**T: So? With whom?**

**Becky: With Mike.**

**T: James’ friend?**

**Becky: Yeah.**

**T: But... You...**

**Becky: He asked me to be his girlfriend.**

**T: When?**

**Becky: Yesterday.**

**T: But you didn’t even talk to each other before.**

**Becky: He said he was in love.**

Torunn made a disbelieving face, finding all very absurd.

**\- The truth is that he just said that to take you to bed.**

**Becky: That's not true, he said he loves me.**

**\- Because he was trying something else and you said you would only allow if you were officially dating.**

**T: Becky! Is that true?**

**Becky: Yeah, but he asked me to date... I love him.**

**T: You hardly know him!**

**Becky: Love at first sight.**

**T: And how it was? Was it good?**

**Becky: Not exactly. He said that next time I will like.**

**\- How? It hurts?**

**Becky: Very much. It wasn’t as I expected at alll. It was all very fast too.**

**\- Wow.**

**Becky: How was your 1st time Torunn?**

**T: What?**

**\- Torunn is a virgin too.**

**T: No, I'm not!**

**Becky: You are the only virgin now, Ashley.**

Ashley was visibly upset by this fact, and Torunn also for lying about her virginity, but she didn’t want to be the silly one of the group. The three returned to the classroom.

During the lunch time, when Torunn was in line, she noticed other students staring at her and whispering and laughing at her. Torunn frowned and took the tray to catch the food. Suddenly one of the students came in front of Torunn and stood staring at her. He looked at her from head to toe and winked.

**T: What is it?**

**\- I was thinking we could go out after school.**

The other students arrived and surrounded her too.

**\- You know, to my room. The house will be all ours.**

Torunn looked confused and in shock, she pushed him away.

**T: Get out of my way.**

**\- I'm not good enough for you?**

**\- I wonder who was the lucky one who did...**

**T: Who did what???**

Torunn noted that the entire room was paying attention to her. She was furious and she looked at her friends, sitting at the table. Ashley lowered her head in sign of guilt and Becky was talking to a group of girls, laughing and probably talking about her night with Mike and Becky probably spread to the whole school that she is not a virgin anymore.

Torunn took a deep breath and another boy stopped in front of her, staring at her again. James was now entering the dining room, accompanied by his group of friends, the most popular ones, including Mike who also knew the gossip about Torunn.

Mike held in Torunn’s hair and whispered in her ear.

**Mike: If I knew, I would have invested in you first.**

It was just what was missing for Torunn explode, she dropped the tray on the floor and closed her fist ready to punch Mike, but James held her arm.

**J: What happened, Torunn? Mike? What did you say to her?**

**Mike: Nothing. She's crazy. Her boyfriend is not doing her right, but I can do her better.**

Now who was angry, it was James. He punched Mike’s eyes, who got angry and grabbed James by the belly and ran to the wall, shocking his body against the wall hard. Mike's friends moved to beat James, but Torunn went ahead and punched one in the face so hard that made him fly across the room, the boy got all the bones of his face broken. She kicked another one in the stomach while James hit Mike’s forehead with his head, making Mike feel dizzy.

The inspectors arrived beeping incessantly, making the fight stop. The coordinator came and looked at Torunn and James and the other boys who were on the ground, extremely hurt.

**Coordinator: To the principal’s officer, now! Take these boys to the infirmary. Ms. Oddinson, what a disappointment, it’s always you. Maria Hill will be very disappointed.**

…

Torunn and James waited at the secretary’s room to talk with the principal.

**T: You're hurt.**

**J: What?**

**T: Your mouth is bleeding.**

** **

**\- Mrs. Oddinson and Mr. Rogers. Come in.**

The two entered the principal’s office and sat down.

**\- I’m getting tired of your visits here, Torunn. And James, I’m surprise by you, what a disappointment to your parents.**

**J: I'm sorry, is that...**

**\- No matter the reason, you assaulted and seriously injured three students of this institution.**

**T: They provoked, they...**

**\- I told you, no matter the reason. James you are suspended and you, Torunn, we can no longer tolerate an evasive behavior like yours. I have no choice but to expel you from that school.**

**T: What?**

**J: What???**

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**T: No, no, no. You can’t do that!**

**\- It's decided. I'm sorry, but I have no choice.**

**T: You don’t understand, it wasn’t my fault!**

**J: I started the fight. Please don’t punish her.**

**\- She's had several chances to behave, unfortunately there is nothing I can do anymore.**

Torunn now was with her mind elsewhere, while James argued with the principal fervently, she could barely breathe. She was still feeling betrayed by her best friends, she never knew how to handle the abandonment of her parents and she just pretend that everything is okay, but it’s not. She thought about the confusion in her mind about the feelings that she has for James and Francis and Francis now don’t wanna talk to her anymore. She disappointed James, she disappointed Francis, her parents and mostly the only person who really took care of her for all these years: Maria Hill. Everything is falling apart for Torunn. Torunn began to sniffle and cry uncontrollably. James grabbed her hand, he never saw her like that before.

**J: Torunn, everything will be fine.**

**T: Hill won’t forgive me. I just... I just make things worse.**

Torunn stood up.

**\- Ms. Oddinson, I already call your aunt Hill, you have to wait for her arrival.**

Torunn didn’t listen and ran out the door, she almost knocked the coordinator on the ground. James would run after her, but the principal said his parents are already in the building.

When Steve and Natasha arrived at school, Natasha was about three steps ahead of Steve, already furious, saying she was going to take James’ skin off. When they arrived in the principal’s office, James looked at his parents and then looked to the floor. Natasha stopped in front of him with her arms crossed, while Steve shook the hand of the principal, greeting him.

**S: What happened?**

**\- James and Torunn, they started a physical fight in the cafeteria today. The strength of Miss Oddinson is impressive, she broke the bones of the face of one of the boys.**

**N: What?? Did you hit someone? You and Torunn?**

Natasha was still staring at James and he couldn’t look her in the eyes.

**S: I'm sorry, it won’t happen again. You have my word. We'll have a serious talk to him. We always teach him to behave in school, to respect his teachers and classmates. He’s not violent at all.**

**\- I know that. James have always been a good boy, but sometimes he has rebellious behavior when he's next to Oddison and Barton.**

**N: Where is Torunn?**

**\- Well, she got very mad to be expelled from school and ran out, we couldn’t hold her, she’s very strong.**

**N: What?**

Now Natasha looked at the principal.

**N: You expelled her from school?**

The way Natasha was looking at him, made the principal feel intimidated. Steve grabbed Natasha’s wrist and tried to calm things down.

**S: Look, we know Torunn since childhood, I'm sure those boys did something very bad for her.**

**J: D-dad, they did, they...**

**N: Hey, Did I said you could speak? Quiet, James Grant Rogers! I don’t even want to hear your breath.**

James looked at Natasha, then lowered his head. Natasha turned her attention to the principal again.

**N: You can’t expel her because of a fight.**

**\- They assaulted the boys, who ended up in the hospital and there’s more, there’s the food fight she was in the other day, the many times we caught her skipping class and talking in the classroom. She is not a good model of student.**

**S: I understand. We'll take James and we will try to find Torunn to talk to her.**

**\- I'm sorry, but I can’t do nothing for her anymore.**

Steve and Natasha left the school, along with James.

**S: You know where Torunn may have gone?**

**J: She usually goes to our house when she’s sad.**

When Steve and Natasha arrived, they confirmed that she hadn’t been there, James claimed he don’t know where she could have gone.

**Sarah: Daddy can you takes us the park?**

**M: Please, Steve.**

**S: When will you call me Dad?**

Maggie was bland, but Steve was just kidding.

**S: I can’t now, I have business to attend.**

**J: I can take them...**

Natasha and Steve frowned and looked at James.

**J: Since I’mm grounded... The least I can do...**

**N: I'm glad you're thinking that way. Maggie and Sarah, no talking to strangers and stay close to James. You must obey him. Understood?**

The two nodded and James went with them to the park. Of course, on the way he called Lina and asked her to go meet him there.

...

A few hours earlier, when Torunn was running through the halls of the school, the new inspector was worried about her state. She tried to follow Torunn to talk to her, but when Torunn went in front of the school, she stopped and looked at the sky. The inspector saw Torunn flying away.

Torunn traveled to Barton’s farm, she landed on the lawn and ran to the house, she was confused and still crying a lot. She knocked on the door.

Laura answered the door and was startled by Torunn’s condition.

**L: Torunn? What happened?**

Torunn was breathing hard and Laura touched her arm to calm her down.

**T: Is Francis in?**

**L: Francis? He's in town, he’s at school... I thought you were studying together...**

**T: Oh yes, yes… I forgot... I'm…**

Torunn was so lost that she forgot that Francis stays in the town during class and on the weekends he goes to the farm.

**T: I’m stupid! He hates me.**

**L: Of course not, Torun... You’re friends for a long time. He loves you. He has a big crush on you. Why don’t you come inside and tell me what’s wrong?**

Torunn made negative with her head. Laura tried to hold her arms, but she ran away again.

Torunn ran into the farm, she ran for almost one hour till she reach Francis’s favorite place next to a river. She just stopped running when she got there, she sat on the rock and cried until her tears run out of stock.

The total silence of human, only the sound of birds and the river served as a tranquilizer to Torunn, she understood why Francis loves that place so much. Torunn looked at the river and sighed. She turned her head when she heard a noise of a branch being broken. Torunn got up, and her heart accelerated. She looked at the trees.

**T: Who's there?**

Torunn took three steps and looked around for something to defend.

**T: I know there's someone there! Show yourself!**

Torunn bent down and picked up a stone on the ground, she stood in attack position. The person finally decided to come out from behind the trees. Torunn frowned, still holding the stone, she didn’t understand what the new inspector was doing there, how she found her?

**T: How did you find me here?**

** **

The inspector held up her hands in surrender and approached her.

**T: Don’t come any closer.** **You will regret it!**

**\- I don’t want to hurt you. You know that. I’m sure you know I won’t hurt you.**

Torunn was surprised because deep down she know it's true. But how?

**T: What do you want?**

**\- I'm worried about you. I can see you are in pain for a long time.**

** **

Torunn was serious and trying not to show any emotion, but courage.

The inspector went close enough to stay 3 feet away from her.

**\- You don’t know who I am?**

**T: How would I know? I know you’re a inspector.**

**\- I've been watching you for a long time.**

**T: You're a stalker Sarah’s teacher?**

**\- No, I would never hurt you because I love you.**

**T: What??**

**\- Torunn...**

Now the woman was in tears and tries to control. Torunn was still confused and suspicious.

**\- I never wanted things to be like that. I wanted to keep you.**

**T: What you mean? I don’t know you.**

**\- You know me, I was there when you cried for the first time. You screamed so much, you were so strong, so beautiful and brave! Even just being a baby.**

The feature of bravery turned to perplexity on Torunn's face, she dropped the stone and her body started to shake.

**\- I never left you. I've always been with you.**

**T: Liar!!! You're lying. You've never been. You never cared about me.**

**\- I cared, I did. I do but… Your father... We...**

The woman sighed.

**\- There are things that you will understand one day, I hope. But you're as stubborn as he is.**

The woman smiled tearfully. Torunn just couldn’t cry anymore but she felt defeated, she knelt on the floor. Sif ran to her and hugged protectively, putting her hand on her head and swinging her body from side to side slowly, as if she was a baby. Sif sang the same song she used to sing for Torunn to sleep, when she was a baby. Strangely, Torunn remember the melody. She couldn’t react. It was a lot of information.

**Sif: Your father doesn’t know I'm here. Well, now he knows, he's always watching you. I don’t want to be without my daughter anymore. I want you to come home. To your home.**

Torunn looked Sif in shock, her lips trembled. She waited so long for this moment, that doesn’t seem real anymore.

**Sif: Come with me.**

**T: Maria... I…**

**Sif: She'll understand, I'll tell her. She knew I would return for you.**

**T: I have to say goodbye.**

**Sif: Of course... You can do this, and you can visit her whenever you want.**

**T: Visit her?**

**Sif: Yes....**

Sif stroked Torunn's face and stood up. She reached out to Torunn, who held her hand. Sif looked up.

**Sif: HEIMDALL!**

A tunnel with colored lights opened towards Torunn and Sif. Torunn closed her eyes feeling sick and a few minutes later she was in a oval room, all gold. It was strange, it looked like a dome and there was a huge black man with incredible eyes, holding a large staff of gold. Torunn looked at him and he smiled at her.

**Heimdall: Welcome home, Princess Odinson.**

** **

Torunn was still with watery eyes, but she smiled at Heimdall and watched that dome, it was all new to her.

A tall, strong, blond man with red cape appeared at the entrance, looked at Torunn and held out his arms.

Torunn to see Thor, broke the smile.

**T: You're not my father!**

Thor started laughing. Sif approached him and pushed him hard. Loki returned to his normal appearance, laughing sarcastically.

**Loki: My niece is much smarter than her parents. We already know who she got her brain from.**

** **

Loki pointed to himself as Torunn approached him with all anger. Sif grabbed her arm.

**T: He kidnapped me! He… He left me in a horrible place with horrible creatures! I'll kill him.**

**Sif: I know.**

**T: You know?**

**Sif: Come with me. You can kill him later.**

Sif grabbed Torunn’s should and led her through a crystal bridge, also hyper colored. From the bridge she could have the whole view of the city.

**Sif: That's Asgard. Your home.**

Torunn smiled as she looked around, everything was incredibly wonderful.

Before entering the palace, Torunn looked back and frowned. Sif held on her face and looked into her eyes.

**Sif: It'll be fine. Are you worried about Hill?**

Torunn made positive with her head.

**Sif: You’re not a prisoner here. You will talk to her soon. I just want you to know your kingdom, your grandmother.**

**T: My father?**

**Sif: Yes, he must be anxious! Come.**

Torunn entered the premises of the palace, and the keepers greeted her, while smiling.

**T: They seem happy to see me.**

**Sif: We are! Very much! We expect a lot for this moment.**

Sif led her to her bedroom. It was incredibly large, with a ceiling so high, that would fit two floors inside. A huge bed with plenty of pillows. It was all very luxurious. Torunn was totally impressed.

**Sif: I want you to take a bath and wear the clothes I left separate for you.**

**T: I will not see my father now?**

**Sif: As soon as you’re ready. We don’t have to rush anything. This is Leziel.**

[Leziel](http://38.media.tumblr.com/b8cba8421ffd367fada674c3edb0d659/tumblr_mzxwt5GHaj1tnvdo5o1_250.gif) approached and greeted Torunn with a bow. Torunn was amused and laughed.

**Sif: She will make you company. Whatever you need, you can ask her.**

Sif turned and leave the room.

Torunn was more concerned, she still find everything strange, but it is what she always wanted, she won’t screw it up now.

**Leziel: It's okay. We will be good friends. We missed you here.**

Leziel led Torunn to the bathroom, which looked more like another big room. Torunn stood still waiting Leziel leave. She looked at her.

**Leziel: Go ahead.**

**T: I... I can’t get naked in front of you.**

**Leziel: But I'm a girl.**

**T: I know, but...**

**Leziel: It's okay, I'm just here to ensure your safety.**

**T: But... That's weird!**

Torunn felt like she had no choice because Leziel was just at the door. Torunn was embarrassed but took off her clothes and stepped into the tub. After a while playing with the foam like a child, she sat and leaned her head on the edge of the tub to rest.

Torunn closed her eyes and forgot about the time. Leziel sat in the tub's edge to await her awakening. Leziel checked the time and rubbed Torunn’s hair, who took a scare and ended up swallowing some water.

**T: But what? What the hell? You almost killed me.**

**Leziel: I’m sorry, my lady but it's time.**

**T: Time? Time for what?**

Leziel stood, took a towel and opened it, waiting for Torunn get out of the tub. Torunn stood up, covering her breasts and got out of the tub. She walked to Leziel, trying to pick up the towel, but Leziel wrapped the towel around Torunn’s body. Torunn was in shock.

**T: I can do it alone, I’m fine.**

**Leziel: I'm sorry but it's tradition.**

**T: Really, you don’t need to do that.**

Torunn left the bathroom. She dried herself and looked at the long white dress on the bed. It was beautiful. Torunn dressed up and Leziel approached with a brush.

**T: Really? Will you will brush my hair too?**

Leziel made positive with her head. Torunn laughed thinking it was an absurd, but she noted that it was serious.

Leziel pulled a chair and Torunn sat. Leziel began brushing her long hair while Torunn watched her through the mirror. Torunn felt bad.  She always wanted to be respected and treated like a goddess, but now it seems wrong.

Leziel applied an oil that instantly dried Torunn’s hair. Torunn gaped and smiled, her hair have been always beautiful, but now it’s majestic. She looked in the mirror and never felt so beautiful.

**Leziel: You are very beautiful, Torunn.**

**T: Thank you.**

** **

Torunn said, as she smiled, delighted with her image in the mirror. The door opened and another woman entered the room. Leziel bowed to see the woman, Torunn turned to see who it was, but didn’t recognize her.

The woman approached Torunn smiling and wearing a similar dress that she was, but in a different color and she was also beautiful, brown hair, very sweet brown eyes. She held Torunn's face.

**\- You’re really very beautiful, Torunn. You look so much like him.**

**T: I'm sorry, I...**

**\- I  am[Jane](http://25.media.tumblr.com/4e843b8bccc28cf5028750c6769a881d/tumblr_n0c6u2NhqO1r8bs7no2_250.gif). Jane Oddinson.**

**T: Oddinson? You… You are my father's sister?** **They never told me about you.**

Jane frowned and decided not to tell that she is actually married to her father.

**Jane: I've come for you. Come on, everybody is waiting for you.**

Torunn smiled and followed Jane, she walked so much on that hills, she stumbled a few times.

**T: We're going to another city or what?**

**Jane: We're almost there.**

After another 5 minutes of walk, they arrived in front of a large double door, fully detailed in gold. The guards bowed to Torunn and Jane and opened the door.

When the doors opened, Torunn was delighted with the huge luxurious lounge. In the back, there was a kind of altar with seven thrones. Three in front and four behind.

Thor was in the middle throne, while the thrones next to him were empty. Torunn’s grandmother was sitting on the first throne in the back row, next to her uncle Loki, her mother Sif and a boy looking about 11 years old.

Thor got up and went down the three steps of the altar, he opened his arms and Torunn by extinct ran and hugged him tight.

Torunn began to cry and Thor pulled her back to look into her eyes, he wiped her tears and smiled sweetly at Torunn, who smiled back.

**Thor: Welcome home, my daughter, Torunn Oddinson.**

Torunn's grandmother was also touched, she stood up and hugged Torunn. Thor held in Jane's hand and led her to the altar, Jane sat beside Thor and the two looked at each other smiling, clearly in love.

Torunn broke her smile when she watched ths scene. Torunn's grandmother took her to the throne beside Thor and made her sit, then returned to her throne.

Torunn looked at the throne behind her and looked at Sif, who smiled at her. Torunn frowned at Loki who was still with the same sarcastic smile and then Torunn looked at the boy next to Loki.

**T: Who is he?**

Thor looked at Torunn and then to the boy.

**Thor: Oh! He's your brother.**

**Torunn: What????**

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Sarah and Maggie ran from side to side in the park, unable to decide which toy to go first. James yelled at them to stay in one place that he wouldn’t be running after them.

**J: Look, you crazy girls, if you don’t decide, we will return home.**

**Sarah: You crazy! I'll tell my mommy!**

**Maggie: Tell her, Sarah!**

**Lina: Oh yeah? And if I give a gum for each of you?**

James looked at Lina approaching them, in her school uniform. She handed a gum for Sarah and Maggie, they both smiled and ran to the swing. After Maggie sat on the swing, she immediately felt sad, while Sarah was sitting on the other seat. Sarah looked at Maggie and noticed her sadness. Sarah jumped off the swing.

**Sarah: Do you want me to push for you?**

**M: No.**

**Sarah: What is it?**

**M: My mom used to bring me to the parks, I miss her so much.**

**Sarah: I know, I miss Lila too.**

**M: She doesn’t talk to you anymore?**

**Sarah: I think she's gone.**

**M: She left you alone?**

**Sarah: She didn’t leave me alone, she left me with you.**

Maggie smiled at Sarah.

**Sarah: Maybe your mommy is taking care of Lila in heaven.**

Maggie automatically felt more comforted by Sarah’s words, it might be true.

**M: I'll teach you how to swing alone, when you are going, you stretch your legs like that.**

Maggie stretched her legs and went forward.

**M: And when you return, you bend your knees like that.**

**Sarah: Okay.**

Sarah sat on the swing seat and tried to copy Maggie’s movements.

…

Lina offered gum to James.

**L: Do you want some?**

**J: Yes.**

Lina unwrapped the gum, put the gum on top of her tongue and put her tongue out of her mouth, looking James in the eye. James felt a little embarrassed, he smiled and pressed his lips on Lina’s tongue, taking the gum from her and taking the opportunity to suck Lina’s tongue, who tried to prolong the kiss but the gum moved back to her mouth and made Lina choke. She started coughing and James laughed.

**L: Don’t laugh!**

Lina pretended to be upset but she started laughing, she reached out to James, who held her hand and walked to a bench, where they could have a view from the girls.

**L: You seem worried.**

**J: Is that Torunn was expelled from school today.**

**L: Really?**

**J: Yes, we fight at the school with the other kids. I was suspended and she expelled.**

**L: Why only her?**

**J: Because she already had a history in school... It wasn’t her fault,  the boys were mean to her.**

**L: So tell the principal...**

**J: I tried, but he wouldn’t listen, Torunn ran away and now I don’t know where she is.**

Lina sighed and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. James looked confused at her.

**J: Are you… Trying to find her? Like with your mind?**

**L: I can do that sometimes, but I'm not good at that.**

**J: You have a lot of powers. I have nothing.**

**L: You have a very good power.**

**J: The serum from my parents?**

**L: No, you fool. Your kiss.**

James looked away, embarrassed. When he looked back, Lina was looking at him smiling. James realized how much he loves that crazy smile that she has.

**J: Lina?**

**L: Yes.**

**J: I was wondering if...**

**L: Yes.**

**J: I...**

**L: Yes, I accept.**

James forgot that Lina read minds and knew he was going to ask her to dating.

She hugged James' neck and this time James spat the gum before kissing her again.

**J: My father wants me to ask your parents.**

**L: I don’t know. My mom is very boring.**

**J: Mine too. I just want us to be together, I like to be with you.**

**L: I also like to be with you, James.**

They both smiled and kiss again and stopped when they heard giggles near them.

**Sarah: We'll tell Mommy!**

**J: You won’t say anything, or I’ll beat you!**

**Sarah: If you beat me, you'll never leave home again. Mommy will get you and Dad!**

**L: What do you want?**

**Sarah: A package of candy to each of us, every day!**

**M: Yes!**

**L: Every day?**

**J: Sarah, this is very not right! You can’t do that.**

**L: One package for you two share once a week. It's my final offer.**

**Sarah: Uhm... Just… Just a minute.**

Sarah held the hand of Maggie and the two were whispering and then looked again to Lina.

**M: We accept.**

**L: I have to go to school now. My parents will be back later, you can go to my home tomorrow and make the request to my parents, but you know, your parents must come too.**

**J: Okay.**

Lina gave a peck on James and ran to the car, Dig opened the door for her in and took her to school. James took the girls home.

Later, while they were having dinner, James had to tell Natasha and Steve about him dating Lina.

**J: Mom?**

**N: What is it, James?**

Natasha was cutting the steak for Sarah and handed to her, than she took Maggie’s plate to cut the steak for her. Steve put cabbage and carrots on Sarah’s plate. Sarah sniffed. She looked under the table and missed her puppy Sam, she always gave the vegetables for him to eat, but now she had no choice but eat those.

**N: What do you want James?**

**J: Me and Lina, we are dating!**

The silence was installed in the dining room. Sarah and Maggie were quiet, looking at Natasha, as well Steve and James was, while staring at her.

**N: Sorry?**

**J: I asked her to dating today.**

**N: Today? I thought you were grounded...**

**J: Uhm… It’s that… S-she was walking by the park... and we met.**

**N: Oh she accidentally crossed the exact same park that you were in and you decided to ask her in dating?**

**S: You asked her parents?**

**J: No, I'll talk to them tomorrow, as you said.**

Natasha rolled her eyes, staring at Steve now.

**J: Lina said that you should go too, have dinner there.**

**N: For what?**

**S: Natasha, don’t be rude.**

**N: I just think that... Never mind.**

**S: Tell Lina that we will with great pleasure and will take the wine.**

James smiled and finish eating, he took the charge of collecting the dishes from the table and washed all the dishes. Natasha got a call from Hill.

_N: Hill? Hill, calm, I’m not understanding anything. Speak slowly._

_H: Torunn, she returned to Asgard!_

_N: What? How?_

Natasha went upstairs and walked in to her bedroom, Steve told the girls to brush their teeth and go to bed, then he went after Natasha in the bedroom, which had already hang the phone.

**S: What happened?**

**N: Thor and Sif decided to show up and take Torunn.**

**S: She's gone?**

**N: Yes.**

Steve came in and closed the door.

**N: Hill is truly sad.**

**S: I imagine. Could she at least say goodbye to her?**

**N: Hill said they were going to allow her to talk to Torunn tomorrow.**

**S: Torunn always wanted to meet her parents.**

**N: Yeah, I hope she's happy now but Hill is suffering, she is so proud, but she loves Torunn too much.**

**S: I know.**

**N: I'm glad we could stay with our children.**

**S: I'm glad I have you.**

**N: You vintage man.**

Steve sat alongside Natasha in bed and she held the back of his neck, giving him an affectionate peck, which soon turned into a deeper kiss, with scratches on the neck and strokes on Natasha’s belly. Steve made Natasha lay on the bed without taking off his lips from hers. Natasha pressed both hands on Steve's face and pulled his face away to look him in the eye.

**N: Steve? Lock the door.**

Steve looked at her and made positive with his head. Steve locked the door and ran back to bed.

....

Torunn had already been introduced to everybody, including the subjects. When she was introduced to her brother, she hardly looked at his face. Thor asked to be alone with Torunn and asked the rest to leave.

Torunn could no longer smile, Thor touched her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

**Thor: My daughter!**

Torunn lowered her head.

**Thor: Why are you sad?**

**T: No one told me.**

**Thor: About your brother?**

**T: You and that woman.**

**Thor: She's called Jane Foster Odison. I'm married to her.**

Torunn went out of his arms and walked to the large balcony. Thor came after her.

**Thor: That doesn’t mean I don’t like your mother or love you less.**

**T: I thought...**

Torunn made negative with her head.

**T: I'm so stupid!**

**Thor: No, you’re not. Torunn you have a family, a big family that loves you.**

**T: Why could he stay with you and not me?**

**Thor: Because he’s not my son, Loki is who decides what happens to him.**

**T: He’s… He’s son of that man?**

**Thor: That man? You mean your uncle?**

**T: Why did you abandoned me?**

**Thor: I haven’t abandoned you. I've always been there but you didn’t see me. When you broke your leg for the first time, I was in the hospital. When you learned to read, I was there. When Sarah was almost run over, I saved her, and when Maggie needed help I warned you to go save her.**

Torunn turned to look at Thor, she was shocked.

**T: Was you?**

**Thor: I had to disguise myself to be part of your life.**

**T: That makes no sense!**

**Thor: I know, I was like you, I thought I was above everything and everyone just because I’m a god. I just learned my lesson on Earth. I wanted you to grow between them, to learn early what took me years to learn.**

**T: I needed you!**

**Thor: I know. You have many doubts and questions about our attitudes and I didn’t expect less from you. But believe me when I say I love you, daughter.**

Torunn made negative with her head.

**T: I want to talk to Hill.**

**Thor: You will speak tomorrow.**

**T: I need to talk to her now.**

**Thor: I already told her, you are here.**

**T: But...**

**Thor: You're my daughter, go to your room now.**

**T: No!**

**Thor: Don’t be stubborn. You will only talk to her tomorrow, as I said, there is no use insisting.**

Torunn frowned and left the lounge, feeling angry. She ran through the halls and Leziel ran after her.

**Leziel: Torunn! Wait!**

Torunn ran as fast as she could to reach the entrance gates, she opened the door and looked back. She saw Leziel trying to reach her.

**Leziel: Torunn don’t. You can’t go.**

Torunn went to the bridge and crossed to reach the large dome, she looked at Heimdall.

**T: I want to go home.**

**Heimdall: You are not authorized.**

**T: Send me home right now!**

Leziel reached Torunn.

**Leziel: You’re at home, Torunn.**

Torunn looked at Leziel and her grandmother Frigga who was now arriving at the dome. Torunn looked down and started crying.

**T: I want to see Maria.**

** **

**Frigga: Torunn...**

Frigga reached out to Torunn. Torunn walked over to her and hugged her grandmother.

**Frigga: Come with me.**

** **

Frigga took Torunn back to the palace and lead Torunn to her bedroom. Torunn laid on bed and Frigga covered her and sat on the edge of the bed, staring Torunn.

**Frigga: Are you feeling better now?**

**T: Maria?**

**Frigga: You'll talk to her tomorrow.**

**T: But...**

Frigga: Hush... You need to be more patient. Your father is trying to approach you, to know you better.

**T: It's too late for that!**

**Frigga: He loves you.**

**T: Bullshit!**

Frigga sighed and smiled gently at Torunn.

**Frigga: Do you know what your name means?**

Torunn looked at her frowning and made negative with her head.

Frigga: Torunn means “Love of Thor”. It's beautiful, isn’t it?

Torunn was touched with the meaning, but she didn’t show it, she shrugged, showing no interest.

**Frigga: Sleep well, my angel.**

Frigga kissed Torunn’s forehead and soon Torunn fall asleep.

The next morning, Torunn awoke and stared Leziel. Leziel with the same smile on her face as always, looking to her as if she was the first girl of her age that she has contact with.

**Leziel: Good morning!**

Torunn sighed, sitting on the bed.

**T: I want to see Maria now.**

Leziel broke her smile and was clearly embarrassed. Torunn observed the expression on her face.

**T: What? Where's my mom and dad?**

Sif opened Torunn's bedroom door and smiled when she saw her. Sif came over and kissed Torunn's forehead, then stroked her face.

**Sif: How did you sleep?**

**T: I want to see Maria.**

**Sif: Torunn... Get dress and we will have a wonderful breakfast worthy of a goddess like you.**

**T: Mother! I want to see Maria.**

Sif smiled and looked at Leziel.

**Sif: Leziel, make sure that she’s ready in ten minutes, please.**

Sif turned and walked out of the room. Torunn got up in a hurry.

**T: Mother, mother!**

Sif closed the door behind her. Torunn looked at Leziel, who lowered her head awkwardly.

**T: They won’t let me go back home, right?**

Leziel couldn’t look at Torunn, she picked up some clothes in the closet and brought to Torunn. Torunn took the clothes abruptly and threw on the floor.

**T: Tell me the truth!**

Leziel made negative with her head, confirming the hypothesis of Torunn.


	37. Chapter 37

**Leziel: I think you should make an effort and try to do what they ask you.**

**T: They can’t treat me like this!**

**Leziel: They rules all Asgard, your parents are the greatest warriors of Asgard, as were your grandparents, they expect you to be too.**

**T: A warrior? I already am one.**

**Leziel: We don’t want to delay the breakfast. Please change your clothes.**

Torunn changed her clothes and Leziel led her to the large dining room. As soon as Torunn came in, everyone looked at her smiling, but Torunn was serious, she sat at the table and Leziel stood behind her. Torunn looked back to see Leziel and frowned.

**T: Leziel? Won’t you eat?**

Leziel looked around and said nothing. Torunn looked at her grandmother and her parents and she got mad. Torunn looked at the guard.

**T: Bring another plate to Leziel, please.**

Leziel looked at her in shock. Torunn looked at her and pulled the chair beside her.

**T: Sit.**

**Leziel: L-lady… I… I can’t...**

**T: That's an order!**

Leziel looked at Thor who was sitting on the end of the big table, he just nodded positively. Leziel sat down, but she was clearly embarrassed.

**T: What's wrong with you, people? We are in the medieval era or what? That's not polite!**

Jane smiled looking at Torunn.

**Jane: I think it’s a very noble gesture of yours, Torunn.**

**T: I don’t care what you think!**

**Thor: Torunn! Be careful how you talk.**

Another person came in the room and inadvertently knocked over a tray that one of the servants brought.

**\- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.**

Torunn looked at her curiously because she was wearing Earth clothing.

**\- Oh, I’m so hungry!**

She sat down and took a lot of food from the table and put on her plate. She put a cookie in her mouth and frowned when she noticed that everyone as staring her. She removed the cookie from her mouth slowly and got very embarrassed.

**Jane: Torunn, that's my sister... Darcy.**

**T: Are you from Earth?**

**Darcy: Yes.**

**T: So Jane is too.**

**D: Yes...**

Darcy circled her index finger near her ear, indicating that Torunn is crazy.

**T: How some Earth human is queen of Asgard? I heard stories about my mother, she is Asgardian and the best warrior of Asgard, she must be on the throne!**

**Thor: Torunn! Again, be careful of what you said. I fell in love, have you ever fallen in love?**

Torunn made negative with her head.

**Thor: But you will one day and then you will realize that we don’t choose who we love.**

**T: I want to see Maria.**

**Thor: Eat.**

Torunn held the knife on her hand and pressed it so hard that the knife bent and she was staring at Thor, who continued with the same calm look.

**T: Stop telling me what to do!**

**Sif: Torunn...**

**T: You're a liar, you said I'm not a prisoner here.**

**Sif: You're not.**

**T: Why don’t you let me go?**

**Sif: You're home. Why don’t finish your meal as your father said? Do what we ask, please.**

**T: I'm not hungry!**

Torunn got up and Leziel got up after her.

**Thor: Torunn! Sit down! Now!**

Torunn walked off the table, ignoring Thor. Thor's Hammer was next to his chair, resting on the floor. He put his hand on the hammer and a lightning broke into the room through the window and hit directly the hammer, calling everybody’s attention. Mostly Torunn, who now was scared.

**Thor: I said SIT DOWN! Eat!**

Torunn is never afraid of anyone, because no human could ever hurt her for real and she always had a lot of courage for that reason, but now she knows what fear is like, she looked frightened at Thor. She came back to her chair and sat down.

Loki was sitting almost facing Torunn and he was laughing. He leaned over the table, staring Torunn.

**Loki: You got scared, little girl?**

Torunn squinted, looking at Loki angry. Sif who was next to Loki, hit his nose a punch.

**Loki: Ow!**

**Frigga: Loki, please...**

**Loki: I'm hit and you call my name?**

Frigga made negative with her head and looked at Torunn.

**Frigga: Finish your meal, we have plans for this morning.**

Torunn pinched some cookies from the table and took a juice. Frigga stood.

**Frigga: Ready?**

Torunn made positive with her head. Jane and Sif rose, Torunn looked at Jane and then to the grandmother.

**T: She has to go too?**

Thor just coughed loudly. Torunn looked at him with a frown and got a huge beak and not challenged him again.

**Frigga: Leziel, you can go do your services now.**

**T: She goes with me.**

**Frigga: It’s not necessary.**

**T: I want her to go.**

Torunn held in Leziel’s arm, who again was in shock and not knowing how to act.

**T: She's my friend.**

Frigga looked Torunn, then to Leziel. Frigga walked out of the room. Torunn followed, accompanied by her mother, her stepmother and Leziel. They made a tour in Asgard, then Sif asked if Torunn would like to train with her.

**T: I didn’t bring my sword.**

**Sif: You can call it here.**

Frigga and Jane withdrew since they don’t have interest in fights. Leziel sat down to watch.

**Sif: Torunn, the sword is yours, only you can lift it and calls it. Extend your hand and focus.**

Torunn looked at Sif, totally disbelieving, she even laughed. Torunn extended her hand.

**Sif: Focus.**

**T: It’s impossible. How the sword would go through a portal?**

**Sif: Crossing it...**

**Leziel: You can do it, Torunn.**

Leziel was smiling and confident that Torunn could do it. Torunn closed her eyes and waited and waited and waited…

**Sif: Be patient, Torunn. Keep trying. Can’t you feel it?**

**T: Feel the sword?**

Torunn frowned and actually she could feel her sword in a certain way. They heard the noise of something thrashing in a lot of things.

**Leziel: It's coming! I love this part!**

Torunn opened her eyes and the sword flew right to her hand, she held with both hands, smiling. Torunn was totally impressed.

**T: I did it! Mother! I got it.**

Torunn’s excitment stopped to hear someone clapping the hands slowly. Torunn’s brother approached.

**Sif: Uller!**

**U: Wow, the princess managed to call the sword.  Big deal.  Congratulations, Oh goddess.**

**T: Shut up!**

**Sif: Uller, if you’re not here to help, you can go look for your father.**

Uller winked at Leziel and disappeared from the salon training. Sif and Torunn trained with the sword all morning.

**Sif: They taught well on Earth, but you still have a lot to learn.**

**T: Will you teach me?**

**Sif: Sure!**

**Thor: Torunn? Come with me.**

Torunn looked at Thor who observed the entire training, hidden. Torunn is feeling hurt by Thor, she followed him but didn’t say a word to him.

Thor took Torunn to throne’s room, he sat in the middle and asked Torunn to sit next to him. Leziel accompanied and waited outside of the room.

Thor looked at the guard and clapped twice. The guard opened the door and Torunn saw a huge queue of people. Torunn found it very strange.

The first subject came in and explained the problem he was having at his farm with a troll who was eating his animals.

**Thor: This isn’t common, I thought we had secluded all the trolls to the northern forests. Do not worry, I will send a team to catch them for you today.**

The subject thanked Thor and leave. Torunn was still confused. The next subject approached, claiming that his whole family was starving, he was employed, but the money wasn’t enough. Thor wrote down the names of his employers and provided three baskets. After the subject went out, Thor asked his counsel to seek the man’s employers and demand fair payment for him and who else that worked for them.

Torunn looked at Thor.

**T: Will you receive everyone? And help everyone?**

**Thor: The maximum I can.**

**T: It's a lot of people!**

**Thor: And a lot of problems. Who governs assumes all the responsibility and need to keep the peace. It’s not an easy task. These people need help.**

**T: I like to help.**

Torunn heard along with Thor the problems of all subjects who were in the queue, they didn’t even stop for lunch, when Thor couldn’t find a solution, Torunn gave suggestions that made him extremely proud of her.

To finish the treatments, Torunn sighed feeling exhausted. She didn’t notice that she had not mentioned about Hill anymore.

**Thor: Good job, my daughter!**

Thor stood.

**Thor: Come with me.**

Torunn followed him and Thor took her to one room, he opened the door  and Torunn opened a huge smile to see who was inside.

**T: Maria!**

Hill was staring at the window and when she heard Torunn’s voice, she turned to see her. Torunn ran and hugged her. Hill ran her hand through Torunn’s hair.

**H: Are you okay?**

**T: Yes. And you?**

**H: I am. I mean I was worried…**

**T: And I missed you!**

Torunn looked at Hill.

**T: I'm so sorry, Maria. I wish I had warned you, but they wouldn’t let me...**

**H: It’s all right.**

**T: Maria, I... I was expelled from school.**

**H: I know that. You're grounded for a month!**

Torunn smiled, though Hill didn’t have power over her in Asgard. Torunn hugged her tight again. Hill sighed and was holding back to not cry. Torunn was already in tears...

**T: What do you think about here? Isn’t it beautiful?**

**H: It is...**

Hill smiled at Torunn, despite being a sad smile.

**T: You... you c-could stay, you know! The palace is huge! We can live here! You can have a job or you can do absolutely nothing. We can all stay together! Like a family!**

Torunn said excited and hopeful, but Hill’s look already indicated what Torunn didn’t want to hear.

**H: Torunn, I love you! Very much.**

**T: I love you too.**

Hill put her hand on her cheeks, still trying not to cry.

**H: I know this is what you always wanted, right?**

**T: I want to be with you.**

**H: You already have been with me for a long time... You showed me what it is to love someone unconditionally, you showed me a side of me that I didn’t even know that exists. I want you to know your parents as you always wanted. I hope you come visit me sometimes...**

A lonely tear rolled down Maria’s face.

**T: Hill, no... I... I'll miss you!**

**H: Me too. Sam send you a kiss. He's happy for you.**

**T: You have to let him be part of your life. He loves you, you know?**

**H: I know...**

Hill smiled and stroked Torunn's face.

**H: Be a good girl, Torunn. And you call me if you need anything. I'll manage to get in Asgard, you heard that, Mr. Thunder?**

Hill spoke louder to Thor hear. Torunn hold Hill's waist tight.

**T: What if I don’t like it here?**

**H: You can always come back. But you have to give a chance to your parents, okay?**

**T: Okay.**

Hill kissed Torunn's forehead. Thor and Torunn accompanied Hill to Heimdall’s dome. Thor looked at Hill and smiled.

**Thor: Thank you, Maria Hill.**

Hill nodded and waved to Torunn who was still drowning in tears.

**H: Don’t forget that you’re grounded, young lady. And clean your room, okay?**

Torunn made positive with her head and Heimdall activated the portal, leading Hill back to Earth. Torunn turned to Thor and hugged him. Thor held her until she calmed down and took her back to the palace.

...

Steve and Natasha left Sarah and Maggie with Bucky in home and went to Maximoff’s house with James.

The housekeeper received them and asked them to enter and wait. Natasha looked around the house.

**J: Mom, please, do not embarrass me today.**

**N: What do you mean? Are you ashamed of your mother?**

**J: That's not what I said, Mom, is that...**

**L: James!**

Lina was on the stairs and opened a huge smile, she ran down the stairs and hugged James, they gave a peck and Natasha frowned.

**S: Where are your parents?**

**L: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. They are coming.**

Lina grabbed James by the hand, but Natasha entered among them. James frowned looking to his mom.

Vision came down through the ceiling. Natasha took a fright and  put her hand on the back of her pants to reach her gun.

**V: Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.**

**S: Vision. How are you?**

Steve shook hands with Vision. Steve handed a bottle of wine for him. Wanda finally went downstairs and she and Natasha looked at each other, without smiling.

**W: I'm glad you came, I'm very happy. Let's go to the dining room.**

** **

**N: I don’t have to read minds to detect a lie.**

**S: Nat... Please.**

They all went to the dining room.

At the table James looked at Wanda and she already was watching him, James lowered his head immediately. Natasha took a deep breath and looked at Wanda, raising her eyebrow.

**N: Why do you have to bully my son?**

**W: Excuse me?**

Steve put his hand on Natasha's leg, to calm her.

**S: Well we’re here today because two young people at this table are in love with each other.**

**V: Are you talking about you and Natasha? Or me and Wanda**

Vision joked and Steve laughed.

**S: Well, James, tell what you came to say.**

James was completely red, he was shaking so badly that he had to keep his hands under the table. Natasha never seen him like that.

**J: I... I...**

**Vision: It’s all right, James.**

James took a deep breath and looked at Wanda.

**J: I… I want to date you.**

Natasha and Steve frowned, staring at James.

**J: I mean…**

James blinked nonstop.

**J: I mean your daughter... Mrs. Maximoff, I want to date her… Lina...**

Lina was smiling, and so was Vision.

**V: What great news!**

**W: I don’t think so, they’re very young.**

**N: Exactly. I agree with Wanda.**

**W: You two have a lot to live yet. You're just kids.**

Natasha was making positive with her head in agreement with Wanda.

**S: Well, Natasha said that James is no longer a child, so...**

Natasha turned her head slowly to look at Steve. Steve noticed that she’s angry, but he decided to use her own speech.

**S: They are young and they feel good next to each other. If we forbid, they can date secretly and we don’t want any surprises.**

**V: I love the young Rogers, I'm happy with this marriage.**

Natasha spat her wine and Wanda stared at Vision in shock, as James and Lina did.

**L: Father! It's not a wedding!**

**V: What? Why not? I thought the process is dating, engagement and marriage… That’s what I researched on human behavior...**

**L: Dad please, stop!**

**N: No one here is getting married.**

**J: Not now.**

**N: Not ever.**

**S: Natasha!**

**L: None of that matters, what matters is that I love James and I want to be with him!** **No matter what you say!**

Wanda and Natasha started laughing.

**N: You don’t know what is love, child.**

**W: You really don’t.**

**L: Just because I'm young, I can’t love?**

**S: Look folks, I like Lina and I like you, Wanda.**

Natasha looked at Steve again and she cleared her throat and kicked him under the table. Steve looked at Natasha, then to Wanda.

**S: As a sister... I mean. I think it's okay as long as they are supervised.**

**W: And not being home alone. I know Natasha is old enough to be a grandmother, but I'm too young for that.**

Natasha almost spat the wine again to hear the words of Wanda. Steve immediately pressed his hand on Natasha’s leg.

**S: Baby, she's just kidding.**

Natasha forced a smile, she turned her glass of wine in one gulp and filled her glass again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dinner is not gonna end welll


	38. Chapter 38

Steve and Vision did their best to avoid fights between Natasha and Wanda, they ended up having a wonderful night that day.

The Rogers went home. Once Steve parked the car, James noticed Hill sitting in their house access ladder.

**J: Maria is here...**

Steve and Natasha looked at each other. Natasha got out, along with Steve and James.

**J: Hi Maria.**

**N: James, go inside.**

**J: But I just greeted her...**

**N: James, please.**

Steve put his hand on James's shoulder and went inside home with him.

Natasha and Maria Hill looked at each other, Natasha knew something was wrong, she sat next to Hill and only strectched her arm. Hill leaned back in Nat’s arm, accepting her friend’ cares.

Hill cried down so that no one would hear. There was nothing to be said, nothing would make Hill feel better for being away from Torunn, but Natasha wanted to demonstrate that she is not alone and she knows how much it hurts.

Steve greeted Sam Wilson, who came to replace Bucky to watch the girls.

Maggie was at the window, watching the two sat on the stair. Sarah approached Maggie and gave her a scare.

**Sarah: Haaaa!**

**M: You didn’t scare me!**

**Sarah: You shook!**

**J: You did, I saw it.**

Maggie looked at James and then she returned to observe Natasha and Hill. Sarah was curious and also started to watch.

**S: What the two little gossip girls are doing at the window?**

**M: Nothing, Steve.**

**Sarah: I'll speak to Aunt Hill.**

**S: No, ma'am.**

**Sam: Steve?** **He's your father, why don’t you call him dad?**

Maggie looked at Bucky awkwardly.

**S: It's okay. She will learn with time.**

**M: Is that... I never called anyone's dad before.**

**S: There is always a first time for everything. At least you should like me better now.**

Maggie laughed and made positive with her head.

**Sarah: Uncle Sam?**

**Sam: Hi!**

**Sarah: Why don’t you marry with Aunt Hill?**

**S: Sarah!**

**Sam: No, it’s okay...** **Look, I've tried to ask her to marry me, but she always says no.**

**H: Try once more.**

Natasha and Hill had just come inside the house and Sam finished his sentence, unaware that Hill was hearing. Sam was speechless to see Hill, he looked at her and she was still with her eyes red from having crying outside.

Hill walked over to Sam and stayed two steps away from him, she looked in his eyes.

**H: Ask again.**

**Sam: Uhm… Now? I-I... I don’t have a ring.**

**H: Oh Sam, I just want you to ask, I don’t need any ring.**

Sam: Oh... Okay... But, wait... is it a joke of you and Natasha? Will I ask and you will say no and you two start laughing at me and stuff like that?

**S: Sam… Don’t. Stop.**

Sam looked at Steve and Steve made positive with the head, so that Sam would stop with the antics and talk seriously. Natasha hugged Steve’s waist, watching Hill and Sam.

Sam gave a humorless smile, he looked down until he has courage to do the request seriously.

**Sam: Hill, I... I've asked it three times already and every time you rejected, I had given up on you a thousand times, but I always find myself calling you in middle of the night. It's like I couldn’t say no for you. And this must be the stupidest thing a man can do, but... I’ll ask for the fourth time for you to marry me…**

Sam knelt and put Hill’s hand in his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Natasha grabbed Steve's blouse and buried her face in. Steve stroked Natasha’s back, smiling.

**N: My God, My God, My God, it’s happening!**

Natasha whispered with her face buried in Steve's blouse.

**Sam: Maria Hill, will you marry me?**

**H: I'm sorry Sam, but I...**

Everyone in the room dismantled their smiles, Natasha looked back at the two in shock. Hill started laughing.

**H: Just kidding, I accept.**

**N: You son of a bitch!**

**S: Language please! The kids!**

**Sam: SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!**

Sam grabbed Hill’s leg and raised her in the air, Hill screamed in fright. Sarah and Maggie began to scream and jump around them.

Steve briefly looked at Natasha.

**S: Nat, are you crying?**

**N: Shut up, Steve. I’m not!**

Steve hugged her and gave her a peck. James hugged Maria, then Sam, congratulating them on the engagement, soon after Steve and Natasha congratulated the new couple.

**Sarah: I can’t wait to get married!**

Natasha and Hill laughed at Sarah and Steve frowned.

Hill and Sam said goodbye and left the house.

**S: Just for the record you will take a long time to get married.**

**Sarah: But I will marry Azari when I grow up. Then I’ll marry with Pym and then with Francis if he don’t get too old.**

Natasha's eyes widened.

**N: Sarah. You can’t marry them all.**

**Sarah: Why not?**

**M: You have to marry with who you like.**

**Sarah: I like all of you.**

Steve just sighed and Natasha hold his hand.

**N: She's just kidding.**

**S: I don’t know, Natasha. I think she’s gonna give us a lot of work when she grows up.**

**N: It’s obvious that she will have several boyfriends. She's a lot like me, it’s even scary.**

**S: I want to die before that happens.**

**N: Oh God, don’t be so dramatic.**

**J: Mom? What about Torunn? Hill said something?**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other. Steve called the girls to help him in the kitchen. Natasha sat on the couch next to James.

**N: Torunn is very happy now. Her father came back and she finally met him and also her mother.**

**J: Really? Wow, she must be jumping of joy. I’ll call her to know how she’s doing.**

**N: James, you can’t. She’s in Asgard.**

**J: Asgard? When she comes back?**

Natasha put her hand on James's face and looked at him tenderly. James got the message. He was silent for a while.

**J: I... I'm going to my room.**

**N: Okay, my love. Will you be fine?**

**J: Yeah... I think so.**

James ran up the stairs.

James was sad for not to have been able to say goodbye to Torunn. James received a Lina’s call in his cellphone.

**_J: Hi._ **

**_L: Hi boyfriend!_ **

Lina started laughing on the phone.

**_L: Sorry, but you are my first boyfriend and is so strange and funny to say boyfriend. What are you doing?_ **

**_J: I just came to my bedroom, I'm not doing anything._ **

**_L: Uhm... That voice… What's bothering you?_ **

**_J: Nothing._ **

**_L: James..._ **

**_J: What?_ **

**_L: You want to start dating already lying? Okay then._ **

**_J: No, Lina it’s because Torunn went away to Asgard._ **

**_L: Oh, Torunn... again? My goodness, James, this girl is always causing something that affects you. If you like her that much, then you better ask her to date..._ **

**_J: No, Lina! That’s why I don’t want to talk about it with you, because you take things to the other side. I grew up with Torunn, I used to see her almost every day and now she's gone, I'll never see her and I'm upset!_ ** **_It doesn’t mean I don’t like you._ **

**_L: So you don’t like her anymore?_ **

**_J: I'm with you, right?_ **

**_L: Um... Okay, sorry. James, I called you because I have some good news. My mother allowed me to change the shift of my classes. From Monday, I also study in the morning._ **

**_J: Good._ **

**_L: Good? Aren’t you excited? We can be together in the afternoons._ **

**_J: But I have the course..._ **

**_L: Oh the "course". Well, it's time to have me on your team._ **

**_J: But Lina…_ **

**_L: James, I'm not asking your permission. I've got Maria’s number and I'll be part of the team._ **

**_J: But you know that your parents can’t know about it._ **

**_L: Yes, of course I know. Well, my mom's calling me. See you tomorrow?_ **

**_J: Yes._ **

**_L: Bye._ **

Lina hung up the phone. James threw himself on the bed and didn’t realize when he fell asleep.

After the weekend, on Monday after school, James and Francis left the school and waited on the lawn by Pym and Azari. Lina arrived by car and asked her driver to pick her later in the same place. Lina ran across the street and Francis watched her coming towards them with a frown.

**F: Hey, what’s the Richie girl doing here?**

**J: She is part of the team now.**

**F: What?**

**L: Get used to it!**

Lina gave a peck on James and held his hand. Azari and Pym were coming and watched the scene.

**Pym: Ewww, you kissed a girl!**

**Azari: You wanted him to kiss a boy?**

**P: No! Yuck twice!**

**A: Who is this?**

**L: My name is Lina Maximoff.**

**A: The girl was missing that day.**

**P: And what James’s girlfriend doing here? You know that in a little, something, I’m not gonna say what, will arrives and...**

**L: SHIELD? I already know everything. I’m part of the team now.**

SHIELD’s car arrived and beeped for the kids come in the car. They entered and the door closed.

**A: We’ll not wait for Torunn?**

**J: Torunn is no longer an avenger.**

**F: What? How? Why?**

**J: You didn’t know, Francis? Torunn returned to Asgard.**

Francis was amazed and incredulous, he couldn’t even get exactly sad because he couldn’t believe she is gone. When they arrived at the training center of SHIELD, Francis looked around and looked at the shelf that Torunn’s sword was and it wasn’t there anymore. Francis was more angry than sad.

**F: She didn’t even said goodbye.**

**J: Not even to me.**

James put his hand on Francis's shoulder, who pushed the hand of James.

**F: Stop with that.**

**Pym: But what Lina can do, anyway?**

**F: She must have the power to make her nails looks great.**

**A: Or the power to shop.**

**F: Or the power to curl the hair.**

**A: Or the power of choosing shoes.**

Francis and Azari spoke with a woman's voice, mocking Lina, who looked at them with anger in her eyes.

Lina closed her eyes and the shelves that held the weapons training, began to tremble. All the boys were silent.

**A: EARTHQUAKE!**

Azari jumped on the floor. The guns began to float in the air and Lina's face turned completely red. Francis and Pym looked to the weapons floating in the air, completely shocked.

**F: Oh my God!**

**Pym: This is the best power of all time!**

Lina was even holding her breath, the effect of her power was short-lived and the weapons fell to the ground. Lina was totally out of breath. James hold on her waist.

**J: Are you okay?**

**Pym: Wow, her power is incredible!**

**A: She was doing it?**

**Pym: Yes!**

**L: Thank you.**

** **

Bobbi Morse and Hunter were coming in the practice room. Bobbi looked at all the guns on the floor and looked at Lina.

**B: You can start picking all this stuff.**

**J: Come, I'll help you.**

**B: No, James, I didn’t talk to you.**

**J: But...**

Bobbi sighed and crossed her arms, looking seriously at James, who didn’t dare to argue again. Lina took a deep breath, and was still tired from the effort she made.

Lina began to organize the weapons back into place.

The boys trained with Bobbi and Hunter. When Lina finally finished organizing weapons, almost two hours later, she walked slowly to Hunter.

**L: I finished.**

**Hunter: Great, little witch. How about doing a stretch?**

**L: I'm sorry but...**

**B: What? Are you exhausted?**

Lina looked at Bobbi, feeling embarrassed.

**B: Well, it's what happens when you use the powers to show off and not to complete a goal. If you were on a mission, how would bet? You would use all your power in one opponent and then you wouldn’t have the strength to attack anymore? You would be defeated and even killed.**

**L: I just wanted...**

**B: What?**

**L: I'm sorry, it won’t happen again.**

The boys stopped to hear Bobbi’s sermon to Lina and James became frustrated because Bobbi has never spoke like that with any of them, he didn’t understand why she was being too harsh with Lina. And James was surprised by Lina, who doesn’t respond to Bobbi.

**B: You can go bathing and rest.**

Hunter: And you, you slackers. Start run! Run! Run!

The boys returned to the activities and one hour later, the workout was over. They bathed and then joined Lina to go home. Lina hold James's hand and got into the car with him, but she was still feeling exhausted.

**J: Are you okay?**

**L: I... I just need to sleep.**

**J: But it’s so early yet. I thought we could spent some time together**

**L: I know, but I really need to sleep...**

The driver stopped in front of the school. Lina got out and went straight to her car, then the SHIELD’S driver left James and Francis on a street corner a few blocks from James home.

**J: See you tomorrow, Francis.**

**F: Bye.**

James crossed the street to go home. Francis put the skate on the ground and stood on it, he raised his backpack to put on his back, but something prevented him from finishing the movement, when Francis looked back, a gang of five boys were behind him. The gang leader held Francis backpack, yanked and tossed it on the floor.

**F: Hey, are you crazy, man?**

**\- What if I am?**

Francis frowned and looked at the boys in the gang who were older and stronger than him. Francis was angry, but he’s not stupid to fight with five guys alone, if he had his bows and arrows he could try to beat them, but he doesn’t have it now.

Francis decided to ignore them and let his backpack behind, he turned to leave on his skateboard, but the gang leader pushed his skate making him fall on the ground.

Once Francis fell to the ground, the leader of the gang kicked him in the stomach and the other members came up on Francis, kicking him in the face, belly and legs.

James was already in the other corner when he heard the noise of something falling to the ground, he turned and saw Francis being attacked. James ran back where Francis was, he has incredible strength, he grabbed one of the boys by the neck and easily lifted him from the ground and threw him away.

The leader drew a knife and went towards James, who took the iron trash can lid, and used as a shield to defend himself and to give a blow against the pulse of the leader and make him drop the knife.

The other two boys stopped assaulting Francis and held James to keep him immobilized. The leader of the gang began to laugh.

**\- You'll be sorry for having intruded on what is not your business.**

The leader give a tremendous punch in James’ stomach, who bent in pain. James took a succession of punches in the stomach and face, Francis finally stood up an started to fight with the other two guys, but James was still being hold by two and got hit by the leader.

The things only didn’t worse because someone in the neighborhood called the police. But at the time the police arrived, James was using his legs to kick the face of the leader and overthrow the other two that were holding him on the floor.

**\- You, hands up.**

James put his hands on his knee, thanks to help finally arrived. Francis raised his hands on the air. When James turned, he noted that in fact the police was talking to him and pointing the gun at him. James looked at them in shock.

**\- I won’t ask again, hands up.**

**J: Officer, I...**

**\- Now!**

James raised his hands up and the police handcuffed him, along with Francis and the gang members.

...

Steve was in the kitchen when the phone rang. Sarah ran to pick the phone.

**Sarah: Hellooooww?**

Steve approached her. Sarah handed the phone to Steve.

**Sarah: It's the police!**

Natasha was sitting on the couch reading a book and looked at Sarah when she mentioned police, but Natasha didn’t pay attention, she thought Sarah has confused the information.

Steve got off the phone and looked at Natasha and by Steve’s gaze, Natasha knew it was really the police.

**N: What?**

**S: James was arrested.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone start digging the grave of James Rogers?


	39. Chapter 39

**N: Are you saying that my son, James Grant Rogers, was arrested? It's what you're telling me, Steven Grant Rogers?**

**S: Natasha.**

**N: Don’t call me Natasha.**

Maggie looked at Sarah and whispered…

**M: I thought her name was Natasha.**

**N: Why is it that my child is arrested, Steve?**

**S: Natasha, I don’t know, they just called. Why are you talking as if it was my fault?**

**N: Oh well, mine is certainly not.**

**S: And how is that my fault?**

**N: I don’t want to hear your voice, Rogers. Girls, get it to the car.**

Maggie and Sarah were quiet and obeyed Natasha.

**S: Natasha, really? How will I get there?**

**N: You can take a taxi, bus, train... Oh I know, you go on your beloved motorcycle.**

Natasha was so furious with James, that she put the blame on Steve, since James is not there, someone should be blamed instead of him.  

Natasha entered the car and drove to the police station. Steve arrived at the police station, since he was on his bike.

Steve waited for Natasha to get in, but Natasha arrived with the girls, ignored him and went it the police station. Steve sighed and came soon after her. Natasha went through reception and a group of police officers approached her.

**\- Excuse me lady.**

**N: You know who you're talking to?**

**S: Natasha...**

**\- Look is the former Captain America! I am your fan!**

**\- Man, my son will go crazy when he knows you are here and that I met you, give me an autograph and one for him, please.**

**\- Let's take a selfie!**

Natasha snorted and walked into sheriff’s office. The delegate was in a conference with another officer and looked at Natasha coming into the room. The sheriff sighed and asked the officer to leave. Natasha entered the room with the girls.

**N: You arrested my son?**

**\- I swear I didn’t know it was your son.**

**N: Can I know the reason for his arrestment?**

**\- Sure, come here, I'll take you to him.**

**N: I don’t want my daughters to see the cells.**

**\- Sure, sure. They can stay here in my room.**

The sheriff put a officer to take care of the girls.

Maggie looked at Sarah.

**M: Did you hear what your mother said?**

**Sarah: What?**

**M: She said my daughters.**

Sarah frowned confused.

**Sarah: Well, you're my sister, so…**

**M: Do you think she likes me now?**

**Sarah: I don’t know. I guess. Look at that! It’s a medal like dad’s.**

Sarah pointed to a framed medal on the wall.

…

Steve reached Natasha and he kept being stopped several times for photos and autographs, he doesn’t know how to be rude and refuse, so he always stops.

The sheriff explained that James was caught fighting in the street, and he was fighting with a gang, Natasha found it strange because James is entirely peaceful. When Natasha arrived in his cell, she saw James and Francis.

**N: Francis? You too?**

Now Natasha understood everything. If Francis was with him, he started the problem and James just went together with him.

**J: Mom?**

**N: Shut up, James.**

The sheriff opened the cell and James and Francis left.

**F: Natasha, it wasn’t James’ fault.**

**N: I don’t wanna know. I don’t want to hear you or him breathing. Go to the car.**

**\- We are still figuring out what happened.**

**N: Still? Congratulations on your “fast” system.**

**\- Certainly, it was a mistake.**

**N: Mistake?**

**S: Sheriff, if  you need anything, we will help to clarify. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding.**

Steve put his hand on the shoulder of Natasha and she looked at him.

**S: Let's not make things worse.**

Natasha turned and picked up the girls in the room and went to the car. Steve stayed in the police station to talk to the sheriff, while Natasha drove with the kids away.

Natasha stopped in front of Francis’ building.

**F: Thanks for the ride.**

Before leaving the car, Francis looked at Natasha.

**F: Natasha, I know you're angry, but I guarantee that James don’t have any fault.**

**N: I know, Francis. James is not troublemaker like you.**

**J: Mom...**

**N: I said I don’t want to hear your voice, James.**

**F: It’s all right, James. I'm used to take the blame.**

Francis got out and looked at the concierge of the building and his father was waiting for him there. Francis had his face all busted, he sighed and went inside. He walked by Clint with head down, waiting for the biggest scolding of his life, but Clint said nothing, he just went quietly to the apartment.

Francis frowned at Clint’s behavior.

When Francis entered the apartment, he noticed that Clint had left a plate of food for him on the table, Francis ate and waited Clint start screaming, but Clint just went into the bedroom and closed the door what worried Francis even more. It would be better if Clint had yelled at him.

Francis went to his bedroom and the next day, in the morning, Clint gave two strong beats in Francis’ door for him to wake up. Francis woke up and too a shower, Francis walked in the living room and saw Clint sitting in the sofa watching him thoughtfully.

**C: Sit.**

Francis sighed and practically crawled to the couch. He sat throwing his body on the couch, already waiting for his father's sermon started, but Clint was silent for a long period and then Clint just started crying.

Francis looked at him completely petrified. He never saw his father crying and that was terrifying.

Francis sat straight on the couch and opened his mouth to try to talk something, but he couldn’t find the words. The barrier that he and Clint built against each other is too large any attempt of conversation.

**C: I'm sorry, Francis.**

Francis looked away, it was disturbing watch his father in tears. And for all this time Francis thought he had no feelings for his father, but it hurts him to see Clint sad like that, and the worst thing is it's his fault.

Francis knows that he couldn’t prevent the attack he suffered, and he couldn’t avoid being arrest, he even tried to leave, but he was cornered and beaten.

**C: I'm sorry to have disappointed you.**

Francis now looked at Clint, completely confused. _Disappointed me?_ Francis thought.

**C: I know I'm hard on you and you probably hate me now. I don’t know what happened for you being arrested, but I understand it's my fault.**

**F: Dad, no...**

**C: It’s all right, Francis. When I lost Cooper and Lila, my world fell apart, you know? I thought I would never recover from that, I tried to give up.**

**F: Give up?**

**C: To live, son. I went out to the forest with my shotgun when you were about 6 years old. I was tired of pretending that I was fine when I was dead inside. I went out with the intention to put an end to my life. I walked far away, to ensure that your mother wouldn’t find me, I walked up close to a river. I sat on the rocks and put the gun in my mouth… Before pulling the trigger, I took a picture from my pocket and that picture had you and your brother Nate. That was when I know I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do it, Francis. You were too young and Nate’s condition… You needed me. I came home with the mentality to create you to be strong and independent, so if I really had to go, you would be guaranteed and you could take care of your mom, your brother and your sister.**

Francis heard his father, completely shocked by his statements, he never imagined that his father had tried to kill himself.

**C: I was too focused on making you independent that I forgot you needed me as a father. You'll never know how much I love you, Francis, but I hope you can forgive me for all these years that I should be here for you.**

Francis stood up and hugged Clint, who hugged him tightly. Francis couldn’t hold back the tears. Clint stroked the hair of Francis.

**F: I'm sorry, Dad. They attacked me and James defended me because they were beating me.**

**C: I know, Francis. I know.**

Francis looked at Clint.

**C: Steve told me the cops thought you were some rival gang who was there.**

Finally the relationship between Francis and Clint began to improve after this incident. Unfortunately Francis's behavior didn’t improve as much as their relationship, because being rebellious is part of his nature since he was a baby.

...

Of course, Steve and Natasha made peace in the best way they know.

Nine months have passed and today in the large garden in front of the house of Rogers, a wedding was happening. The Wedding of Maria Hill and Sam Wilson.

**N: Wow, Hill, you are almost as beautiful as me.**

**H: You jealous, you know that I am way more hot than you.**

**S: You both look great.**

Steve looked to Natasha.

**S: I think I'll ask you again to marry ME.**

**N: I think I'll accept.**

Natasha smiled, walking towards Steve and giving him a peck.

**H: Where’s plastic bag? I need to throw up with so much love in this place. Yuck!**

James and Lina were sitting at the table, along with Azari, Pym and Francis, all the boys in suit and tie, and Lina was wearing a beautiful party dress. They were talking distracted when two girls approached the table.

**\- I've never seen these guys so elegant in all my life. They even look like gentleman.**

The boys and Lina turned to see who was talking to them and they all were surprised. Sarah came running like a rocket and embraced Torunn’s waist.

**Sarah: Toto!!!!**

** **

**T: Sarah! I miss you girl. My God, you grew up, it seems like I don’t see you in years. You look so beautiful.**

Maggie arrived shortly after Sarah. Torunn hugged Maggie as well.

**T: But look how you two are beautiful in these dresses and these hairs!**

**Sarah: Who's that boy?**

Torunn turned back and saw who Sarah was talking about.

**T: Oh! He's my brother, Uller.**

Sarah smiled looking at Uller and Maggie made negative with her head. The two ran off to play around.

Torunn looked at James and smiled. James smiled back. Torunn looked at Francis and he looked away and ignored her presence, Torunn broke her smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

**T: Hi guys. This is Leziel, a friend from Asgard. Leziel these are my friends James, Lina, Francis, Azari and Pym.**

Leziel just smiled embarrassed because Azari and Pym were nudging as they looked at her, delighted.

Natasha and Steve received Thor and Jane in the garden, Hill asked Natasha to put the gifts that Thor brought for her and Sam at the table. Natasha and Steve led Thor and Jane to inside the house, to put the wedding gifts among the others. Thor supported the hammer on the table and was leaving.

**S: Thor! Your hammer!**

**Thor: Oh, I'll leave here, no one here is worthy of raising it, anyway.**

Thor blinked and Jane smiled, walking out of the house coming back to the party.

Steve and Natasha were leaving behind them, but Sarah and Maggie ran by them pushing them to get into the house.

**N: Sarah, the party is out there.**

**S: Stop running you two.**

**Sarah: I'm sorry, Dad, is that I need to do the number one.**

**S: All right, go there and then come back to the party.**

**Sarah: Okay.**

Maggie waited for Sarah in the living room and she walked to backyard to check on Sam, the puppy, who was now back, but he lost one of the paws. Sarah came back to the living room.

**Sarah: Come on, Mags.**

Maggie went to the living room again with Sarah.

**M: What is it?**

Sarah looked at the huge hammer on the table and frowned. Sarah approached the hammer and put her hand on it.

**M: Sarah, it looks heavy! Steve will fight with you. Don’t take it!**

**Sarah: He is not here.**

Sarah pulled the hammer and lifted it easily. Steve opened the door, to call the girls and he sees Sarah with Thor's hammer in her hand, he couldn’t say anything or move. Natasha appeared behind Steve.

**N: Steve, where’s the gir...**

Natasha also lost her voice upon arriving in the living room and seeing her daughter holding the hammer of Thor.

Steve and Natasha looked at each other dumbfounded.

Thor stopped at the entrance of the house, watching Steve and Natasha frozen.

**Thor: Jane asked to put her bag here. What's it? Why are you standing there with this look?**

Thor approached the door and peeked inside, Thor was completely awestruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't see that coming.


	40. Chapter 40

**S: Sarah?**

Sarah looked at Steve and immediately dropped the hammer and hid her hands behind her, closing tight her mouth.

**S: I've seen you with the hammer, already, it’s no use pretending. You could have been hurt.**

Thor pushed Steve, entered the house and took Sarah on his lap.

**Thor: It wouldn’t hurt her, because she is worthy! You’re not. I feel this little girl power! In Asgard, she could...**

**N: Whoa… Stop, stop.**

Natasha came in and took Sarah from Thor's arms.

**N: She's not going anywhere.**

** **

Clint appeared at the door soon after.

**C: What is everyone doing here? Is there food here?**

**Maggie: Uncle Clint, Sarah lifted Thor’s Hammer!**

**C: Huh?**

Clint looked at Steve and Steve nodded. Clint approached the hammer.

**C: I said it's a trick!** **It’s about the size...** **If I stay crouched on the size of Sarah, I can lift it too.** **Look that.**

Clint knelt down and tried to lift the hammer. Clint failed.

Hill also came to see why everyone is concentrating in the living room, when she saw Clint trying to lift the hammer, she rolled her eyes.

**H: Really, guys? Again?**

**Sam: I'm the new Captain America, then excuse me, woman. I’ll show you who the boss.**

Sam entered the living room and tried to lift the hammer. Sam failed.

**H: Sam, please don’t get hurt now, just after the honeymoon.**

**Sam: Don’t worry, little bee.**

**N: Little Bee?**

Natasha and Clint burst into laughter, while Hill beat Sam in the neck for saying her nickname.

Thor took the hammer to the party and turned it the attraction of the party, all the guests tried to lift.

Now it was the turn of Pym, when he failed, he called Azari and the two tried to lift together without success.

Francis tried to lift and also failed. Torunn laughed at them and stood up, straightening her dress. She walked over and everyone stopped to see if she was worthy to lift the hammer.

As always Torunn was extremely confident, she grabbed the hammer rod with a smirk. She tried to lift the hammer and she failed. Francis, Pym and Azari started laughing. Torunn frowned and still was trying to lift it, she looked angry at Thor.

**T: FATHER!**

**Thor: It's not my fault, daughter. I didn’t make the rules.**

Torunn tapped her foot on the floor and went back to the table with crossed arms.

**F: James, your turn.**

James approached the hammer and they all paid atention. Natasha was already smiling, knowing that her child is worthy. If Sarah is, also James would be, but for Natasha's disappointment, James failed to rise. Torunn started laughing. Lina tried too, but failed.

Sarah was close to Natasha and Maggie.

**Sarah: Try, Mag.**

**M: Oh no.**

Natasha looked at Maggie.

**N: Why not? Try.**

**M: I’m not worthy, I’m sure.**

Maggie was extremely embarrassed, she hold her hands and raised her shoulders.

**N: There’s only one way to know.**

**M: They will laugh of me.**

**N: They won’t. I wouldn’t allow. Trust me.**

Maggie made positive with her head and approached the hammer, she lifted the hammer and was completely surprised. Thor took Maggie in his arms and she got her face all red, she is very shy and don’t like to have all eyes on her.

**Thor: Sarah and Margareth. Princesses worthy of Asgard. Congratulations my mortal friend Rogers. Two worthy daughters, great warriors they could be in Asgard. Think about it.**

**S: No, thanks.**

...

Finally the wedding ceremony was taking place. Steve and Natasha were the Best Man and Maid of Honor. The judge said that the groom could now kiss the bride.

Sam grabbed Hill by the waist and leaned over giving a long and sweet kiss in her mouth.

Steve smiled and when he looked at Natasha, she had her hands on her face.

**S: Natasha? Natasha? Are you alright?**

Natasha began to shake.

**N: Is that...**

**S: What?**

**N: He will make her so happy...**

Natasha was thrashed in tears, like too much tears, Steve was startled and Natasha don’t cry in public that easy.

Steve hugged her and stroked her hair.

**S: Hush...**

**N: I just....**

Natasha sobbed.

**S: I know, I know, baby.**

Steve hugged her until Natasha stop crying.

Sam and Hill went to the dance floor and called Torunn to dance with them. Clint was the DJ, and after the dance, the guests clapped.

Clint continued as DJ of the party and some guests began to dance.

James said he wanted to go to the bathroom and asked Lina to follow him into the house, but as soon as they stepped in the living room and closed the door, James hold her waist and tried to kiss her.

**L: James Grant Rogers! I thought you were going to the bathroom.**

**J: I’m sorry, it’s… I want to kiss you, but your mom is out there and I can’t kiss you in front of her.**

Lina smiled and hold James’neck. She placed her lips on his and initiate the kiss. They both started to walk, holding each other, without stop the kiss.  

What James and Lina didn’t know is that Vision noticed the two going to the house and crossed the wall.

**V: Hello children!**

James jumped away with the scare.

**L: DAD!**

**V: Your mother told me to keep an eye on you.**

**L: But dad, this is a party!**

**V: And why don’t you two come play out here?**

Lina smiled discreetly, she knows that Vision doesn’t see any malice in her and James.

**L: It's because James is shy.**

**V: Shy?**

**L: Yes, we came here just to talk a little bit, we'll play a little here and then we come out.**

**J: Play?**

Lina stepped on James’ foot.

**J: Oh yeah, yeah we will play. Yes.**

**V: Oh, I think there is no problem, then.**

**L: Of course not, Dad. Go stay with mom, go.**

Vision returned to the party.

While Lina and James were kissing each other inside the house, Torunn was sitting with Leziel and Pym. Azari and Francis came to the table, and Torunn smiled to Francis, but he walked away and sat down on a more secluded bench.

Torunn watched him and frowned, then she pretended to be paying attention to the conversation of the boys, but she really wanted to come to terms with Francis.

**T: Lezi, I'll be right back.**

**Leziel: Are you going to talk to him?**

**T: Yes hush... Be quiet!**

Leziel nodded, smiling. Azari and Pym distracted her telling several false stories of them as the new avengers.

Torunn approached Francis and sat beside him. Francis snorted and crossed his arms, ignoring her presence.

**T: I didn’t have time to say goodbye.**

Francis shrugged.

**T: Did you miss me?**

Francis shrugged again

**T: I missed you. A lot.**

Francis continued to ignore Torunn.

**T: I was confused, Francis. I know I'm too rude sometimes…**

**F: Sometimes?**

**T: I mean, I am always but I want to be different, because I care about you and I hate myself now that I know you hate me.**

Francis didn’t move.

**T: I won’t ask for you to talk to me again but I want to apologize for having treated you badly.**

Francis finally looked at her, because he was surprised to hear Torunn’s apologies, it never happened before.

**T: I'll leave you in peace and I hope one day we can be friends again.**

Torunn put her hand on the shoulder of Francis and leaned toward him, giving an affectionate kiss on Francis's face. Francis closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened it again, Torunn’s eyes were very close to his, so close that he could see all the details of her eyes. For the first time he noticed that her eyes are gray in this light of the day.

Torunn gave a small smile and Francis held her face and kissed her. It was a surprise for her and for him too, he didn’t planned this kiss.

Thor was drinking and trying to convince Steve to drink Asgard’s drink that can make him drunk, but Steve refused. When Thor was looking around smiling, he saw Francis kissing Torunn and dropped the bottle on the floor, Thor's smile broke at the time. Jane looked confused at him, then she saw Thor's reason to be angry.

**Jane: Thor, honey.**

**Thor: Stay away, Jane.**

**S: Thor, it's okay. They are young.**

Thor didn’t listen, he walked towards Francis with all anger. He pushed Torunn aside and Francis looked quite frightened at Thor. Thor grabbed the collar of Francis and lifted him off the ground.

**S: Thor, calm down...**

Clint came running.

**C: What is it, Thor?**

**Thor: Your mortal son with hands on my daughter!!!**

**T: Father, stop it! Put him on the floor.**

**Jane: Thor, please don’t.**

**Thor: He was kissing my innocent daughter. She’s only a child!**

**T: Dad, I was the one who kissed him! I am not innocent and not even a child anymore!**

Thor looked at Torunn, shocked.

**T: I have kissed him several times, if you wanna know!**

**Sam: What?**

**H: That's my girl! He’s cute!**

Natasha nodded, agreeing with Hill.

**N: He is.**

**S: Natasha!**

Thor placed Francis on the floor.

**Thor: No kissing!**

**T: STOP FATHER!**

**Jane: Dear, please stop. You only have to celebrate now.**

**Thor: I have nothing to celebrate, my daughter kissing on the mouth of a mortal who is not worthy of my Mjolnir.**

**Jane: Yes, you have reason to celebrate.**

Thor frowned, looking at Jane. Then he looked at where Jane's hand was. Jane was stroking her belly. Thor opened his mouth and was stunned.

**Thor: Really?**

Jane made positive with her head and Thor hugged her lifting her in the air.

**S: Congratulations, Thor!**

Steve greeted Thor and Jane. Jane looked at Natasha.

**Jane: Tasha?** **Are you crying?**

Natasha couldn’t speak, she began to shake again, trying to control herself. Steve looked at her and now he was worried.

**S: Natasha, what is happening?**

**N: Nothing! Why is you think always that something is happening, Steve? For the love of God. Get out, leave me. You suffocate me!**

Natasha pushed Steve and walked to Laura’s table. Steve stood in the same place, trying to understand what he did wrong. _How can she be crying and suddenly get angry with him?_

The party was already ending, Natasha opened the living room door and Lina was almost on James’ lap on the couch. She stopped kissing him, as she heard the door opening.

**N: JAMES GRANT ROGERS!**

**J: Mom!  We were... W-we... We…**

**N: I know well what you were doing!**

**L: Mrs. Rogers, I....**

**N: Uh huh huh, missy. You can go, your parents are waiting outside. James go to your bedroom, I said that you can’t be alone with her and you disobeyed.**

**J: But mom, she is my girlfriend, we were not doing anything else.**

**N: Are you arguing with me?**

Natasha’s glance, did James wince, he made negative with his head. Natasha pointed to the stairs. James briefly looked at Lina and went up to his bedroom.

**L: We were just kissing.**

**N: Honey, you're all red and perspiring, James' neck is bruised, you think I’m stupid? And if you don’t want me to tell Wanda, it's better not to argue.**

Lina walked out the door. Steve and the girls were coming inside. Steve looked at Natasha.

**S: What happened to Lina? She seems upset.**

Natasha glared at him and ignored him. Natasha went upstairs and entered her bedroom

Steve was still confused with the aggressiveness of Natasha, he asked the girls to take a shower and go to sleep, then he went to his bedroom.

Steve tried to enter the bedroom, but the door was locked. Steve sighed.

**S: Natasha!**

Natasha didn’t answer.

**S: Natasha! Can I at least know what I did?**

Only silence. Steve sighed and went downstairs to sleep in the couch.

The next morning, Steve woke with Natasha laying on top of him on the couch, but now he was angry. Natasha tried to give him a peck, but Steve looked away, Natasha insisted and Steve resisted, turning his head to the sides.

**S: What was all of that last night?**

**N: That what?**

**S: Why did you get angry when I was worried about you? And your reaction to James because of Lina, was also exaggerated.**

Natasha heard Steve and her face began to change again, Natasha's eyes began to water. She sat and Steve tried not to feel sorry.

**N: You hate me.**

**S: What???**

**N: I know you hate.**

**S: Natasha!**

**N: I'm a terrible wife and a terrible mother.**

**S: I didn’t say that, Natasha. Stop.**

Natasha began to sob, crying, Steve looked to the sides and raised his head, trying to contain himself, but he hates to see Natasha crying, he put his hand on Natasha’s back and she looked at him, making a beak. Steve sat closer to her and gave her a peck.

**S: All right. All right.** **You’re fine. It’s Okay, baby.**

Natasha took another peck on Steve’s lips and grabbed his face, putting her tongue between his lips, then throwing her body over him, making Steve lie again on the couch.

James was already awake and heard the noise of things falling in the living room, so he left his bedroom to check what was going on and he went down only half of the stairs when he saw his parents on the floor kissing.

**J: DAD! MOM! AAAAAA. STOP. THIS IS SO DISGUSTING. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

Natasha took off Steve's lips and looked at James.

**N: The same as you and Lina were doing yesterday...**

**S: What?**

**J: You shouldn’t be doing this, you have passed the age, yuck. Go to your room, at least.**

**N: James, stop the drama.**

**J: I want to take my eyes off! I WANNA DIE!**

**N: James, we are dressed, stop it.**

Natasha got up and Steve took a cushion to put in front of his pants to hide his condition, James rolled his eyes and went up to his bedroom.

Natasha looked at Steve.

**N: Bedroom?**

**S: Bedroom!**

Natasha and Steve ran up to the bedroom and locked the door.

James turned on the radio loud to try to get rid of the trauma. Sarah and Maggie woke one hour later and they went to James’s room and call him.

**J: Go away.**

**Sarah: We're hungry.**

**J: So what?**

**M: Steve and Natasha locked the door.**

**Sarah: Why do they lock the door?**

**J: I-I don’t know, Sarah. They’re busy.**

**M: Well, I'll make pancakes for me then.**

**Sarah: I’ll do too.**

The two left the room jumping, and ran to the kitchen.

James tried not to care about it, but the risk of the house get on fire was big. James ran to the kitchen and made breakfast for the girls. He served on the table.

Half an hour later, Steve and Natasha appeared hand in hand on the stairs.

**Sarah: Good morning, daddy.**

**M: Good morning, Steve.**

**S: Good morning, princess.**

**N: James, you prepared all this?**

**Sarah: We helped!**

**J: They helped to get their mugs on the table, just it.**

**N: Oh well. I'm so proud of my babies.**

Natasha walked around the table and kissed James' face that frowned. Natasha kissed Sarah's forehead and then she kissed Maggie's forehead. They all got frightened. Natasha sat with Steve.

**N: I'm starving! The day is so beautiful, I think we should go on camping and do some activities together, what do you think?**

They all were silent, looking at Natasha, somewhat amazed. Then they looked at each other faces, confused.

Natasha was very happy today, Steve doesn’t even remember the last time he saw her so happy. Natasha definitely wasn’t normal, she ate five pancakes, omelet and bacon. The girls didn’t even eat their breakfast, watching Natasha eat.

**N: Put some orange juice for me, baby?**

Steve nodded and put juice in Natasha’s cup. She held the cup and when she approached to drink, she smelled something wrong.

**N: It’s spoiled.**

**J: No, it’s not, I squeezed the orange myself, this morning.**

Steve took the glass and smelled it.

**S: It’s not, Natasha.**

Natasha took the cup again and sniffed, she frowned and closed her mouth.

**S: So?**

Natasha put the glass on the table and picked up a napkin. She placed the napkin in her mouth, to hold the vomit.

**Sarah: Oh my God, Mommy!**

**M: Yuck!**

Natasha got up and ran to the bathroom. Steve and James ran after her. Natasha threw up all the breakfast.

**J: Mom?**

Natasha just stared at Steve, scared. Steve already know what that means...


	41. Chapter 41

**Sarah: Mommy? Mommy?**

**Maggie: Is she dead?**

**James: Of course she’s not dead!**

**S: Children, please move. James take the car keys.**

**Sarah: Daddy, my mommy will die?**

Sarah asked, already crying.

**S: No, Sarah. She fainted only. She’s fine.**

Natasha shook her head slowly, trying to open her eyes. Steve left her body lying on the floor and rested her head on his leg.

**S: You'll be fine.**

**J: Dad, the keys.**

**S: Okay, I'll get her and you open the car door for me.**

James ran outside to open the door, while Steve went out with Natasha in his arms. He settled her in the back seat and told the girls to enter the car. James sat next to Steve.

When Natasha woke up, she was in the hospital room, taking serum in vein. She blinked a few times until she got lucid and understand where she was. She put her hand on the tube connected in her arm to take it off, but she felt a weight on her hand, preventing her from doing it. Natasha looked aside and Steve was holding her hand.

**S: Don’t touch that.**

**N: Steve? Steve, what I'm doing here?**

**S: You passed out.**

**N: Did I? I thought I was dreaming I was pregnant…**

Natasha sighed and laid her head on the pillow in relief signal. She smiled to herself.

**N: Thank God it was only a nightmare.**

Steve was looking at Natasha with a silly smile and the way he looked full of tenderness at her, made Natasha feel like throwing up. Natasha broke her smile. It wasn’t a nightmare, it's true. Natasha rolled her eyes.

**N: It Can’t be!**

**S: It's not so bad.**

**N: It's very very bad, Steve! Look at us, we may look young, but we are not. I'm going to do 40 years. I can’t be a mother again. What about you? You’re old, you’re the oldest man in the world, I don’t even remember how old you are.**

**S: I have...**

**N: Don’t tell me for God's sake, whatever age you say will blow my mind and I'm going to faint again.**

**S: We'll be able to do this.**

**N: I won’t!**

**S: Don’t say that Natasha. The baby is already there.**

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes again.

**N: It's all your fault.**

**S: Mine?**

**N: I said I had forgotten to buy the pills that week and I said we should use a fucking condom.**

**S: But I had no condom at home!**

**N: Then you should have kept that thing away from me.**

**S: Who grabbed me in the kitchen was you.**

**N: Shut up, Steve. I was drunk!**

Natasha snorted again

**S: It's no use arguing. There is nothing we can do now.**

Steve was patient with Natasha. Natasha’s silence bothered Steve because he knows she's thinking of a way out of this situation.

**S: You're not thinking about taking the baby off?**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**N: Steve... I would never kill you or some part of you that is in me. Don’t you get it?**

Steve held Natasha’s hand and kissed it gently.

James and the girls entered the room.

**S: We'll be fine.**

**Sarah: Dad! James didn’t want to buy ice cream for me.**

**J: I said I only had money for the cookies!**

**Sarah: I want ice cream!**

**S: Your mother wakes up and you are discussing about food?**

Sarah looked at Natasha and sobered, she even pouted.

**N: What?**

**Sarah: James said there’s a baby in there.**

Sarah pointed to Natasha’s belly.

**N: It’s true. Why are you sad?**

**Sarah: I don’t want another James.**

**J: Well and I don’t want another Sarah.**

**N: I don’t know if it's a boy or girl.**

**Sarah: I don’t want to.**

**N: You will have one more person to play.**

**Sarah: I already have Mag.**

**S: So now you will have Mag and a baby to play.**

**Sarah: I'm sick, daddy.**

**N: You're not sick!**

**Sarah: Yes, I am!**

Sarah began to force a cough.

**Sarah: The baby can’t stay at home because he can be sick too.**

**N: No problem, until the baby get out of my belly you will already be cured, because I’m gonna ask the doctor to give you a lot of injections in your butt.**

Sarah's eyes widened.

**S: Of course, if you are feeling better, there’s no need for injection and you can still buy the ice cream.**

Steve took $15 in his wallet and handed it to James.

**Sarah: I... I'm better for now.**

**S: Oh good.**

**J: Let’s get the ice cream. Come Mag.**

Mag was in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall and made negative with her head.

**S: You don’t want ice cream?**

Mag made negative with her head. James went out with Sarah to get ice cream.

Natasha looked at Maggie and then to Steve.

**N: I'm thirsty.**

**S: There's water here on the table.**

Steve got up to go to the table.

**N: No... I want fresh water.**

**S: But that water is...**

**N: Steve?**

Steve turned to look at Natasha.

**N: Go get water, out there for me.**

Natasha glanced at Maggie and Steve realized that Natasha wanted to talk to her alone. Steve was undecided whether left or not, because Natasha is too tough with kids. James and Sarah are used to her, but Maggie not.  Steve prefer not go against a Black Widow pregnant. No way. Steve has to work the hardest to make this woman happy now.

Steve left the room and Maggie was looking at the floor.

**N: Maggie?**

**M: Hi?**

**N: Can you close the door please?**

Maggie closed the door and leaned on it.

**N: Can you help me to cover my feet? It's very cold.**

Maggie made positive with her head and covered Natasha’s feet. She stood beside the bed, staring into nothing.

**N: You don’t like hospitals?**

**M: It makes me remember my mom.**

**N: Yeah, I know. I also hate hospitals, but they aren’t so bad. It has a lot of people taking care of you, you can read and watch TV all day without anyone to disturb or tell you what to do. I think I'll stay here a few days, because your father is gonna drive me insane sometime, I swear.**

Maggie looked at Natasha and gave a restrained laugh.

**N: That's all that's bothering you?**

Maggie didn’t answer, just looked at Natasha.

**N: You can tell me. Sarah and James has done anything to upset you?**

**M: No.**

**N: So why are you sad like that?**

**M: What will happen to me?**

**N: What do you mean?**

**M: When the baby is born. Where do I go?**

Natasha looked confused.

**N: Maggie, you're not going anywhere. You will stay with us.**

**M: There's no room for the baby in that house. Where is he gonna sleep? He has to stay and I have to go because I’m not your daughter.**

**N: Maggie, don’t say that. Your father would never let you go.**

**M: And you would?**

**N: Me? I also won’t let you go. I know I'm not a lovely person like Steve, but I consider you my daughter because you are a part of the man I love most in this world. That means I love you too. I told the man I love most in this world? Oops, after James... But don’t say that your dad.**

Natasha and Maggie laughed.

**M: Where will he sleep?**

**N: Don’t worry about that, your place in the house is safe. We will find a way to increase the house, maybe we even can move to a bigger house. But we are all a family and you're part of it.**

**M: Can I feel?**

Natasha frowned blankly.

**M: The baby…**

**N: Oh, I think that he don’t mov...**

Natasha sighed and smiled. She uncovered her belly and Maggie approached laying her head on Natasha's belly to try to hear the baby.

Natasha stroked Maggie's hair and she understood that actually Maggie was missing a mother's care, and since her mother has past away, she only receives care of Steve, and being a girl… a female presence is very important.

Steve knocked on the door and opened it. He looked at Natasha petting Maggie and was surprised with the scene.

**S: Can I come in?**

Maggie got up and ran to Steve, she hugged his waist and ran out of the room.

**S: Where are you going?**

**M: Take ice cream!**

Steve entered the room and he approached Natasha litter and filled her mouth with loving pecks. Natasha looked at him and sighed again.

**N: I hate you.**

**S: I love you.**

Steve and Natasha smiled, touching their lips again, giving a long peck.

**S: It would be good to be a boy.**

**N: Don’t abuse, Rogers.**

**S: We have two girls already and James… I lost much of his childhood, and he enjoyed more to be with you than with me. Now I want one to do sports with me.**

**N: I'm sorry, Rogers. I'm sure it's a girl.**

The doctor knocked on the door, checked Natasha pressure, prescribed some vitamins for her to take home and released her.

Steve called James and the girls to go home.

...

**Torunn: Pregnant?**

**Thor: Yes! We’ll have another Odison in Asgard.**

**T: How can you do this to me?**

**Jane: I thought you'd be happy...**

**T: Happy? I returned just now and I will have to share my father with another baby. You did it on purpose!**

Torunn was raging with her finger wagging pointed to Jane. Thor stood up and Torunn heard sounds of thunder, she winced and frowned.

**T: It's not fair!**

**Thor: Torunn, a baby is reason for joy, don’t be so rude and childish. I thought you were progressing, but your treatment with Jane is unacceptable.**

**T: It's not fair.**

**Thor: Torunn, I love you. Nothing can destroy the love I feel for you, but I don’t like how you talk to Jane.**

**Jane: Thor, honey, it's okay.**

**Thor: No, it's not.** **I won’t tolerate this hostile behavior without reason.**

Torunn was silent, trying to accept his father's orders. She looked at Jane.

**T: I'm sorry.**

** **

**Jane: It’s okay.**

Torunn looked at Thor, who made positive with his head. Torunn walked to the door, but before leaving, she looked at Jane again.

**T: Oh, where you will send him when he was born? To Earth? To Maria? I think she is busy with the wedding, but I’m sure you will find someone to stay with him for 14 years until he can go back home, right?**

Torunn grinned and closed the door.

Leziel joined her outside the room.

**Leziel: So?**

**T: So my father will have to send my little brother to far away when he is born.**

**Leziel: Really? Why?**

**T: Lezi! They did this to me, then they have to do with the baby and I  know Jane won’t want to leave her child and my father can’t leave Asgard. So they will break up...**

**Leziel: Wow, that makes me very sad now.**

Leziel looked down and Torunn frowned, confused.

**T: Why?**

**Leziel: Oh, Torunn, they love each other very very much. If they split... It will be very sad…**

**T: Lezi, Are you with me or not?**

**Leziel: With you, Torunn. Always**

Torunn hold Leziel’s arm and the two walked to the big balcony of the palace.

**Leziel: Can I ask you a question?**

**T: Yah.**

**Leziel: How is to kiss a boy?**

**T: You never kissed someone?**

Leziel blushed and made negative with her head.

**T: Well... I… Uhm… It’s hard to say, I can’t explain.**

**Leziel: Is it good?**

**T: Hum the first kiss is kind of weird. You feel someone’s saliva in your mouth.**

Leziel made a disgusted face.

**T: But it's only the first impression, the second kiss is very magical!!! You forget about the saliva, everything you think is to feel the tongue of him, you get all shivery and you just want to kiss and kiss again for hours and hours and hours.**

Torunn smiled while remembering about her kisses with Francis.

**Leziel: The way you talk now… It looks good.**

Torunn looked Leziel and had an idea.

**T: Do you want to learn?**

**Leziel: Me? How?**

**T: With me.**

**Leziel: Huh? But you're a girl.**

Leziel sniffed. Torunn laughed, rolling her eyes.

**T: It's just to teach you! Besides you have to close your eyes, so don’t make much difference if it's a boy or girl.**

**Leziel: I don’t know…**

**T: Oh, Lezi. Come on, close your eyes.**

Leziel was indecisive, she looked around and there were only two guards in the hall. She looked at Torunn and sighed

**T: C’mooon.**

Leziel closed her eyes.

Torunn approached her lips to Leziel’s and gave a slight peck on her mouth. She turned her head away and looked at Leziel, who opened one eye, then the other, thinking it was a funny situation.

**T: Was it disgusting?**

Leziel made negative with her head.

**T: Now, you open your mouth.**

Leziel closed her eyes again and opened her mouth, Torunn pressed her lips to hers again and this time she put her tongue inside Leziel’s mouth, but Leziel didn’t know what to do. After a few seconds she risked moving her tongue a little bit and it was precisely at the time that Torunn’s grandmother was coming down the hall and saw the two.

**Frigga: Torunn!**

The two took a fright and moved away from each other, Torunn started laughing while Leziel was in despair.

**Leziel: She'll fire me!**

**T: Of course not. She probably don’t even saw it. Come!**

Torunn held her hand and walked into the hallway, where her grandmother was. Torunn acted as if nothing had happened.

**Frigga: I need your help, Torunn. Leziel go find Sif, she has a job for you.**

Leziel curtsied and withdrew. Frigga looked Torunn.

**Frigga: Do you want to talk about it?**

**T: About what?**

**Frigga: Torunn...**

**T: I don’t know what you're talking about. You need me to what?**

**Frigga: Well, the Asgard Festival day is coming, we will arrange everything, starting with our dresses. Come with me.**

...

Steve parked the car in front of their house. Sarah and Maggie ran through the garden. James helped Natasha out of the car, giving a hand to her and supporting her back. Natasha frowned.

**N: James, I'm not sick. I'm Pregnant!**

**J: But mom there’s a baby in there. You can’t do any effort. Dad, come pick mom!**

**N: What? No one will carry me!**

**S: Baby, you just left the hospital…**

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

**N: I swear if you and James keep bothering me, I go to Clint’s Farm and I will only come back when the baby is born, okay?**

Natasha was complaining when Wanda was parking her car in front of their house.

Lina got out and ran to James, who hugged her and gave her a peck. Wanda was in the car and stared at Natasha.

**W: You're pregnant!**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**L: My God, James! You will have another sister!**

**S: Or a brother...**

**W: Maybe he will have both.**

Steve, Natasha, James and Lina looked at Wanda.

**W: I have to go. I come pick Lina later.**

**L: Bye, Mom!**

Lina hold James’ hand and the two went inside the house.

Natasha was serious and looked at Steve, a little desperate.

**N: What did she say?**

**S: I don’t know. That can be a boy or a girl?**

**N: Steve... She said perhaps both! Not a girl or a boy.**

** **

**S: Natasha, I don’t understand. What do you think she meant then?**

**N: I'd rather not think about it. Let's go.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't see that coming³


	42. Chapter 42

A month later, Natasha and Steve were getting ready for her baby appointment.

Sarah woke up early and ran into her parents’ bedroom.

**Sarah: Good morning, Daddy.**

**S: Good morning, princess. Where's Maggie?**

**Sarah: She’s taking a shower.**

**N: Without anyone asking? That’s good.**

**Sarah: Yeah! I'm already ready.**

**N: Ready for what?**

**Sarah: To my school festival! It’s today!**

Steve looked at Natasha and he was embarrassed because he forgot about the festival.

**Sarah: Daddy, don’t delay, I'll wait for you downstairs.**

Sarah left the room and went downstairs. Natasha walked into the bathroom.

**N: It looks like someone's in trouble...**

**S: Damn, what am I going to do?**

**N: I can go on alone to the doctor, there’s no problem.**

**S: No, I want to be there for you and the baby, you know the last time you got pregnant you suffered so much.**

**N: Well, then good luck with Sarah.**

Natasha went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Steve went to James' room and when he would knock on the door, James has opened the door, holding his backpack.

**S: James, I need a favor.**

**J: I'm late for school, can it be later?**

**S: I need you to skip class today.**

**J: Really? Awesome!**

**S: I need you to take Sarah and Maggie at the school festival.**

**J: Oh dammit!!! I’d rather go to school.**

**S: James...**

Steve took $10 in his pocket and handed it to James.

**J: Ten dollars to take care of that crazy girls? I can’t even go to the movies with that money... and by the way, I will deserve to go after doing such a good thing.**

**S: How much is the movie?**

**J: $12. But I have to take my girlfriend and as you said, I have to be a gentleman and pay for her...**

**S: James don’t blackmail me. I'll just pay because I'm in trouble. Take it.**

Steve gave $30 to James.

Maggie left the bathroom and looked at her father. She smiled.

**M: Good morning, Steve.**

**S: Good morning, Mag. You're ready.? James will take you and Sarah to the festival.**

**M: Oh… James? Could we go with someone else?**

**J: Shut up, Tweety Pie .**

**S: James, I told you to stop giving nicknames to your sisters.**

**J: They started that, Dad. They call me tomato.**

Maggie went downstairs, and Steve came right behind her with James.

**Sarah: Come on, come on, Daddy. Let’s go.**

**S: Sarah... Calm down, ok? I need to talk to you.**

Steve approached Sarah and bent down to stay in her high.

**Sarah: What is it, Daddy?**

**S: You know... Your dad is so old that he forgot about your Festival and Mom has a doctor's appointment today.**

**Sarah: But you said...**

**S: I know… I know, but I promise I won’t miss the next. Please don’t do this sad face, princess. James will take you.**

**Sarah: James is boring and I hate the baby!**

**S: No, you don’t hate the baby. Now go, or you will be late.**

Sarah left home with James and Maggie.

Natasha went downstairs and looked at Steve.

**S: She's very jealous.**

**N: Of you? Yes, she is. She won’t want to share her favorite superhero.**

Natasha approached Steve and took a long peck on his lips.

**N: I understand, I wouldn’t share you too.**

Steve smiled and the two went to the Dr. Cho’s clinic.

Natasha was lying on the stretcher and the doctor came..

**\- Good Morning.**

**S: Good morning.**

**\- So how are you feeling?**

**N: Fat. Tired. Hungry.**

**\- Oh this is all normal, you know that.**

**N: Doc, do you have how to know if it's only a baby in here?**

**S: How so?**

**\- Oh you think it might be two?**

**S: Twins?**

**N: Do not get excited, Steve, you know that it pisses me off!**

**\- Well, let's make an ultrasound.**

Natasha lifted her blouse and the doctor placed the device in Natasha's belly after having applied a gel in the region. He move the device.

**\- Oh, interesting...**

Natasha and Steve looked at the screen, without understanding the image.

**N: Where's the baby?**

**\- It's right here.**

**N: So it’s just one? I don’t understand the image.**

**S: I'm not seeing anything.**

**\- He is not fully formed, you are almost with 2 months. But we can hear the heart.**

The doctor increased the volume and they were able to hear the baby's heart.

Steve already had tears in her eyes. Natasha looked at him and rolled her eyes.

**N: Doctor, but it is just one, right?**

**\- Yes. Just one beat. Stay calm.**

Natasha finally breathed relief.

**N: Thank God.**

**\- Well, I know your James’ pregnancy was very difficult and at Sarah’s you suffered from a depression.**

**N: I don’t want to remember.**

**\- Let's hope for the best, you have been feeling well and I believe it will be a peaceful pregnancy.**

**N: Doc, can you explain to my husband that there are no problems in having sex during pregnancy?**

Steve was completely embarrassed.

The doctor smiled.

**\- No problem. If you notice any changes, you come back here. Take these vitamins and everything is gonna be alright.**

**S: Thank you, Doctor.**

...

Six months have passed and Steve and Natasha are celebrating the 7th birthday of Sarah and Maggie, the difference from one to the other is just 5 days, so they decided to do one party for the two.

All their friends were there... Except for Torunn, who is in Asgard.

Hill and Sam were now arriving at the party. Steve received them at the door.

**S: Finally back.**

**Sam: Honeymoon... You know how it is, right?**

**Clint: A six months of honeymoon? It's impossible.**

**Sam: You know nothing, Clint Barton.**

**Sarah: Uncle Sam!**

**Sam: Samantha!**

Sam held Sarah in his arms, then put her back on the floor, Sarah is a little chubby.

Sam: Samantha, you’re growing so fast, you don’t even fit in my lap anymore.

**J: It's because she is fatter than a whale.**

**S: James!**

**J: But she is.**

Sarah frowned and looked down.

**Sam: Don’t be sad, look what I brought you and to Samara. Where is she?**

**Sarah: She's in the backyard**

**Sam: Here, take yours, I'll deliver Samara’s.**

Sarah took the gift and thanked Sam.

Steve greeted Hill, who was not so excited. Hill looked at Natasha, sitting on the couch talking to Laura and Carol.

**H: My God, Natasha is huge and fat!**

**S: Don’t say that to her, please.**

**H: Oh, but of course I'll say that to her! For the first time she’s looking awful than me!**

**S: Hill, she is very sensitive.**

**H: Oh my God, she is looks ugly crying. I'll take a lot of pictures of her.**

Hill approached Natasha.

**H: Who are you and why you swallowed Natasha?**

**N: Fuck you, Hill.**

**H: Oh my God, you're so fat, I’ve been waiting for this for so long.**

**Laura: No, she looks so beautiful.**

Laura stroked Natasha’s belly.

**L: I think I...**

**Clint: Jeez!!!**

Clint took Laura’s hand off Natasha's belly.

**C: Oh Lord Woman, I’m afraid you got pregnant just for touching another pregnant woman. I prefer to avoid.**

**L: Barton!**

**C: I know well what you're thinking touching her belly, I know and we won’t.**

Natasha looked at Hill and noted that despite the jokes, her face looked worried.

Hill looked at Natasha, then at the stairs, indicating she needed to talk to her. Natasha made positive with her head.

**N: Excuse me, girls. I need to show some files to Hill.**

**Laura: No problem.**

Natasha put her hand on the couch and the other in her belly, making a huge grin and strength to get up.

Steve almost ran over people to get to Natasha.

**S: What? Why that face? Are you feeling something? Are you in pain?**

James was with Lina and his friend at the backyard and he saw his father running to Natasha and he immediately ran to her, jumping the couch.

**J: Mom! What happened?**

Natasha took a deep breath, trying to be patient. She looked at Hill.

**N: You see what I have to go through in this house?**

**S: You seemed to be in pain. Are you sure you're okay?**

**J: Let's go to the doctor, dad.**

**N: No! Quiet you two. The belly weighs and my back hurts to get up, that's it.**

**S: You're going where? You want me to carry you?**

**N: I want you to leave me alone.**

**S: Natasha...**

**N: I'm sorry, but you're pissing me off. Everyday! I am fine!**

Natasha gave a peck on Steve and finally came up with Hill to her bedroom.

Natasha closed the door.

**N: So, what happened? Is it about Torunn? Are you missing her?**

**H: I always do and from time to time I see her, but it’s not only that, that it’s making me upset.**

**N: What then?**

**H: When Torunn went away again, and I got married. Sam and I decided on the honeymoon we want a child.**

**N: Oh my God!**

Natasha screamed.

**H: Hush... Natasha, listen... We disappeared for 6 months just to see a doctor, since sex was never the problem, we do a lot if you know what I mean...**

**N: Hoe.**

**H: The problem is that we discovered that I am infertile.**

Natasha broke her smile and frowned.

**N: Hill...**

**H: I'm fine. Really. I never wanted to have children.**

**N: But Hill...**

**H: I never wanted to, but Sam... He's crazy about children. He wanted it and after all that I put him through, I wanted to give a son to him. And I can’t...**

Hill said, holding her crying.

**H: He would be a wonderful father, but he’s not gonna be because of me.**

Natasha hugged Hill.

**N: Oh Hill, I'm so sorry. You're a wonderful mother. You're Torunn’s mother.**

**H: It's not the same thing.**

**N: I know... It's hard. But... Look I thought I was never going to hold on to Maggie, she's not my daughter, but she is the daughter of the man I love most in this world. So it was easy to love her too. I think you could adopt...**

**H: No... No! Definitely not!**

**N: Hill... You'd be having a baby the same way and the baby you choose, would also have a family.**

**H: I don’t...**

**N: Look, just think about it, okay? Talk to Sam.**

**H: I will. Thank you, Natasha.**

**N: Um... you thanking me? Do you want something? I'm married now...**

Natasha joked and Hill smiled. They embraced again and returned to the party.

...

In Asgard, Jane was having a difficult pregnancy, she was bedrest since her 2 months of pregnancy.

**Leziel: Torunn?**

**T: What?**

**Leziel: They told me that your stepmother is very sick.**

Torunn was doing her homework on the bedroom floor, she stopped writing, but didn’t look at Leziel.

**Leziel: Maybe you should make a visit to her.**

Torunn laughed in mocking tone.

**T: I hope she and the baby die.**

**Leziel: Torunn!!!**

**T: It's just a joke.**

**Lezi: Not funny.**

**T: To me it is funny. Well, I finished here. It sucks not being able to attend school. I miss people of my age to talk to.**

Leziel looked Torunn, disappointed.

**Lezi: I thought you liked my company.**

**T: Of course I like. You are my best friend now.**

Leziel smiled and Torunn smiled back.

**T: But I miss parties, gossiping. Boys...**

**Lezi: You mean Francis?**

Leziel said, without much patience.

**T: I miss him and James and all my friends.**

**Lezi: James must be busy with his girlfriend and Francis... Well...**

Torunn frowned, looking Leziel.

**T: And Francis what?**

**Lezi: Well... Francis is very cute and he got this bad boy thing on him.**

**T: So what?**

**Lezi: So a lot of girls must be into him, and he didn’t seem to like you that much...**

Torunn changed her confused expression for sadness.

**T: Do you think he’s with another girl?**

**Lezi: I don’t know, but you are here and he is there... it has already many months since you don’t talk to him.**

Torunn looked down and seemed to be thoughtful.

She totally believes that Francis is capable of dating a lot of girls and there's nothing she can do about it, being in there, in Asgard.

Leziel put her hand in Torunn’s hair and stroked it.

**Lezi: Don’t worry. He doesn’t deserve you. You deserve someone who would do everything for you.**

Torunn lay on the floor and rested her head on Leziel’s legs, trying not to cry.

**Lezi: I'm here for you. I’ll always be here for you.**

Leziel continued to caress Torunn’s hair to comfort her.

Torunn didn’t notice the jealous tone in Leziel’s voice and didn’t notice how much Leziel is much more attached to her than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalker alert


	43. Chapter 43

One month later…

**Thor: Torunn.**

**T: Yes?**

**Thor: I need to solve an urgent matter and I shall be away for a few days.**

**T: Okay.**

**Thor: Torunn, I need you to be mature and take care of your stepmother.**

Torunn frowned.

**T: We have like an army of servants who can take care of her.**

**Thor: It's not so simple, Torunn. They are servants, they’re not family. My mother will be assuming my place here, resolving the asgardians’ issues in my place, so she won’t have time to be with Jane.**

**T: Ask Uncle Loki, then. Okay, it's not a good idea…**

**Thor: You just have to check her from time to time to see if she's okay. Two times a day… Can you at least do that?**

Torunn sighed and made positive with her head. Sif entered her **bedroom and smiled at Torunn briefly. She looked at** **Thor.**

**Sif: We need to go.**

**T: Are you going too?**

**Sif: Sure.**

Thor kissed Torunn’s forehead and withdrew. Sif put both hands on Torunn's face, who embraced her mother's waist tightly. Sif stared in Torunn’s eyes.

**Sif: Behave, Torunn.**

Sif joined Thor on the mission.

Leziel looked Torunn.

**Lezi: Shall we go?**

**T: Where?**

**Lezi: See Jane.**

**T: Nope.**

**Lezi: Torunn...**

**T: If she have an emergency, I'm not a doctor. There is nothing I can do about it and she’s not my family!**

Torunn ignored Jane for days, while her parents were on a mission. Until two guards appeared in her bedroom, warning that Jane was very ill and questioning whether they should call Thor.

**T: Of course, talk to Heimdall immediately!**

The guards withdrew and Torunn imagined the scolding that she would her if her father found out that she didn’t visit Jane on any day.

Loki was in the hallway, when Torunn left the bedroom.

**Loki: Where are you going, little girl?**

**T: Jane is sick, why aren’t you with her?**

**Loki: She's not my wife.**

**T: So what! She’s your brother's wife!**

**Loki: Well, little girl... You're the stepdaughter and you also not with her... So I guess we're even?**

Torunn frowned and she wanted to beat Loki, her always annoys her calling her little girl.

**Loki: You look so much like me.**

**T: I'm nothing like you.**

**Loki: No? Are you sure?**

Torunn looked at Loki and she actually was afraid to be true what Loki said. She is not a good person to everyone, despite wanting to help people, but she is cold to the point of not caring for Jane and her brother.

Torunn went to the kitchen, where Leziel’s mother works, knowing she would find Leziel there too.

**T: Lezi!**

**Lezi: Torunn, you shouldn’t be here.**

**T: Jane is ill, I must visit her. Come with me?**

**\- It’s her day off today, Torunn.**

The Leziel’s mother approached and Torunn felt bad for forgetting that Leziel actually works for her.

**T: I'm sorry, I forgot.**

**Lezi: It’s all right, I'll go with you.**

**T: No, it’s okay.**

**\- She's going because she is your friend and she likes you very much, Torunn.**

**T: I also like her very much, ma’am.**

The mother of Leziel allowed her to accompany Torunn.

When Torunn arrived at Jane's bedroom hallway, there were many people coming in and out with white sheets, soaked with blood. Torunn got completely shaken and paralyzed.

**Lezi: Torunn, you'd better not enter. I’ll go see first.**

**T: I promised my father. Stay here, I call you if I need.**

Torunn took a deep breath and entered the room. There were many nurses and a doctor checking between Jane's legs. Torunn looked at Jane who was extremely pale, almost purple in bed and sweating a lot, she seemed dead. Torunn never felt so scared in her life before, she knows that if Jane dies, her father would never be the same again.

Torunn approached the bed and looked at Jane. Torunn sat next to Jane and Jane made a effort to reach out her hand towards Torunn. Torunn stared at Jane's hand for a few seconds, but finally held it. Jane just smiled and closed her eyes swooning.

**T: Jane? Jane??? JANE!**

The nurse came and moved Jane's body to try to wake her.

**T: What's going on? What happened? Save her.**

**\- I need you to leave.**

**T: No! Do something!**

**\- Torunn, we will do everything to keep her safe. I promise.**

Frigga came into the room and held in Torunn's shoulders.

**Frigga: Come, Torunn.**

**T: Grandma, the baby!**

**Frigga: Here we just bother the doctors. Let the doctors do their job. Come.**

Frigga convinced Torunn to leave the room. Frigga closed the door and hugged Torunn.

**Frigga: It'll be fine, I promise.**

**T: It's my fault.**

**Frigga: Of course it’s not.**

**T: My father asked me to come and I ignored her.**

**Frigga: You're here now, aren’t you?**

Torunn made positive with her head.

**Frigga: So, my angel... Let's hope and pray for the best.**

Frigga, Torunn and Leziel knelt in the hallway in front of Jane's room, held hands and prayed to the ancestors help Jane in this difficult time.

Frigga stayed with the girls for a while, then she had to go to deal with the palace’s issues.

**T: Why are they taking so long?**

**Lezi: Torunn, keep calm.**

**T: It's too silence in there...**

Torunn didn’t finish the sentence because she heard a baby crying. She jumped up.

**T: But...**

**Leziel: I thought the birth would take a few more months.**

The nurse opened the door and Torunn ran to the door.

**\- It's a boy.**

Torunn was gaping. She looked into the room and Jane was passed out in bed, with blood around her body. Torunn thought she was dead.

**\- The baby is healthy, strong as Odin.**

**T: Is Jane de...**

**\- She is fine. I gave her an anesthetic because of the pain.**

Torunn finally breathed relief. The nurse was finishing cleaning the baby and wrapped him in a blanket. The doctor took the baby in his arms and walked to Torunn.

Torunn made negative with her head.

**T: I can’t.**

**Lezi: Yes you can, it's your brother.**

**T: I don’t know what to do...**

**\- He needs "human” heat.**

The doctor put the baby in Torunn’s arms carefully, she held him and looked at his face. He was crying very loud.

**T: I don’t know how to make him stop.**

The nurse approached with a bottle and handed it to Torunn, she was in shock.

**T: You have to do it. Take him.**

**\- It's his first meal, his mother is numbed, it’s good to be someone in the family is a very important link.**

**T: And why are you leaving?**

**\- We've done what we could, it's okay.**

**T: But...**

The doctor withdrew to the nurses.

**Lezi: You better sit in the rocking chair, Torunn.**

Torunn looked frightened to Leziel and nodded.

Torunn sat with his baby brother in her arms and put the bottle in his little mouth, he began to suck the milk and stopped crying. Torunn smiled while looking at his brother.

**Lezi: Oh my God, he's so tiny!**

**T: He seems a little doll.**

**Lezi: You seem to be enjoying it.**

**T: Damn, I think I like him!**

...

**Sarah: STOP!**

**J: Fat, fat, chubby.**

**Sarah: Stttoooop it!!!!**

**J: Fat, fat.**

James repeated to Sarah while he nudged Sarah’s plump belly.

**Sarah: DAAAAADDD!**

Steve came to the upstairs.

**S: What is it, Sarah?**

Sarah: James is calling me fat!

**S: James!**

**J: But she is.**

**S: Stop bothering your sister. You want to stay without seeing Lina?**

**J: Okay, I'll stop.**

Sarah ran into the backyard, but before James nudged her belly again. This time Sarah began to cry.

**S: Okay, James. You’re grounded!**

**J: What? But I didn’t do anything.**

**Sarah: He did! He hurt me.**

**J: I did not, you liar.**

Steve sighed and went down a few steps, he looked at James.

**S: Did you hit her?**

**J: No! She is dramatic!**

**Sarah: He hit me and he pulled my hair.**

**M: He didn’t. It's a lie, Steve.**

Sarah looked furious at Maggie.

**Sarah: I'm no longer your friend!**

Maggie shrugged.

Sarah together the tips of indicators and held in the air. Maggie spent the indicator between them. Sarah began to cry again because Maggie cut.

**S: Oh Sarah, don’t cry you will wake up your mother. Why can’t you all behave?**

**Sarah: Daddy, let's play with me.**

**S: Not now.**

**Sarah: Because of the baby?**

**S: He's still in the belly.**

**Sarah: And you have to stay with him?**

**S: I spend time with you, Maggie and with James every day. The baby also needs me.**

**Sarah: But...**

**S: Sarah!**

Sarah took the sofa’s cushion and threatened to throw it away in protest. Steve looked at her seriously.

**S: If you throw this, you'll be grounded.**

Sarah frowned and lowered the cushion.

Steve went upstairs and Sarah threw the pillow, thinking that Steve wouldn’t see.

**S: To your room! Now!**

James started laughing and Sarah to cry, she went up the stairs stomping. She entered her bedroom and slammed the door.

Steve returned to his bedroom and Natasha was in bed watching him.

**N: If being pregnant means that you will deal with all their crises, then I can think about having more children... NOPE!**

Steve smiled and lay next to Natasha. He lifted her shirt and stroke her belly.

**S: We can start trying right now.**

**N: Oh no! How can you think about it? I'm huge.**

**S: You look beautiful.**

**N: You say that to cheer me up.**

**S: You know I'm bad liar, so you know that it’s true.**

**N: But... Really? With this belly?**

Steve shrugged.

**S: I'm ready. If you allow me to...**

Steve put his face in Natasha's neck and placed a kiss on her skin. Natasha pulled his face.

**N: Ugh, no. No way we’re having sex.**

Natasha smiled and then ran her hands through Steve hair. She gave him a peck.

**N: I'm bigger in that pregnancy than all my pregnancies. I can hardly walk.**

**S: That's true.**

**N: Are you calling me fat?**

**S: N-no, I’m saying your belly is bigger like you said.**

**N: Uhm...**

Steve kissed Natasha's belly and put his ear on it. He shook her belly.

**S: Speak to daddy, John.**

**N: John?**

**S: I'm sure it's a boy.**

**N: But John?**

**S: Yes.**

**N: I didn’t say you could choose the name.**

**S: You didn’t choose James and Sarah’s name.**

**N: Well, but now I want to choose. The belly is mine so the baby is mine.**

**S: The sperm came from me, so it's more mine than yours.**

**N: If you let me put a soccer ball in your ass and then pull out, you can choose the name.**

**S: My God, Natasha.**

Natasha raised an eyebrow, staring at Steve.

**S: I was just kidding.**

**N: All my children are mine.**

**S: When they do something bad, you say they’re mine.**

**N: Yeah. That’s what a father is made for.**

Natasha smiled and Steve was upset for a few seconds, then he was already giving pecks on Natasha’s lips.

...

Two months later, Hill called Natasha.

**_N: What's the news? Did you adopted a baby?_ **

**_H: Uhm no, we decided that we will wait a little longer to be sure._ **

**_N: Here at home has three children, soon four, do you want one?_ **

Hill laughed on the phone.

**_H: No, thank you very much._ **

**_N: I still think you should adopt._ **

**_H: Yeah, but neither me or Sam is willing to give up our career and our lives are very troubled. I don’t know how I manage to take care of Torunn._ **

**_N: Kind of, Torunn is pure trouble. You didn’t do a good job with her._ **

Natasha laughed.

**_H: Do not exaggerate, she's a good girl. She just don’t know how to deal with her own emotions._ **

**_N: I know, I'm just teasing you._ **

**_H: I really miss her._ **

**_N: I know. Me too. OUCH!_ **

**_H: What?_ **

**_N: Oh God! Ouch! I felt a twinge in my belly._ **

**_H: Steve's there?_ **

**_N: Yes... Oh!_ **

**_H: Natasha?_ **

**_N: Oh for God, it really hurts. I need to hang up._ **

**_H: Okay, go to the doctor!_ **

Natasha got out of bed and was in the hallway and her belly was much lower and heavier than the other days.

**N: Steve!**

James was in the living room and heard Natasha calling Steve, he jumped behind the couch and went to the stairs.

**J: Mom?**

James saw Natasha holding her belly and he froze.

**J: DAD!**

**N: Where is he?**

**J: Way back in the garage.**

**N: Go call him now.**

**J: But... James went up and down the stairs, not knowing whether to go call his dad or hold Natasha.**

**N: James! Go call your father!**

James ran to the front door and shouted.

**J: DAD, IT’S MOM! HURRY!**

James ran back to Natasha, Steve came running.

**S: What?**

Maggie and Sarah came soon after him.

**M: Look, she is peeing her pants.**

**Sarah: Oh my God, Mama! It’s so gross!**

**N: What?**

**S: God! We need to go to the hospital. James picks up the baby bag.**

**J: Okay.**

**S: And towels.**

**J: Yeah.**

James ran to his parents’ bedroom, grabbed the baby bag and three towels in the closet, when he came downstairs, Steve was already putting Natasha in the car.

Natasha began to feel more contractions and screamed in pain, leaving Sarah and Maggie frightened.

**M: JESUS, IS SHE DYING?**

**Sarah: MOMMY, PLEASE DON’T DIE!**

**S: No, girls, calm down. James get in the car.**

Steve ran to the driver's seat and James sat in the seat next to him, Natasha was in the back seat with the girls.

**Sarah: She seems to be dying.**

Sarah and Maggie was already crying in despair.

**J: She's not dying!**

**Sarah: Daddy, do something!**

**S: Be quiet, for God's sake!**

Natasha couldn’t speak, she just made breathing techniques and scream when the pain returned, and whenever Natasha screamed, Sarah and Maggie screamed together. They were too scared.

**M: I never want to have babies.**

They arrived at the hospital and a team of nurses put Natasha on the stretcher, Natasha grabbed the hand of Steve.

**N: Don’t leave me alone.**

**S: I would never leave you.**

Nurses rushed to take Natasha into the operating room, Steve followed her and asked James to stay with the girls.

The doctor arrived in the room and Natasha was already on the delivery table, still screaming in pain.

**N: Caesarean, please.**

**\- Natasha, you can do it. I see here the baby's head, you're ready. Just Push!**

**S: Push, baby.**

Natasha was almost breaking Steve’s hand, she pushed with the force she had.

**S: Push more.**

**N: Shut up, what do you think I'm doing?**

**\- Natasha, one more push, he's coming.**

**N: I can’t!**

Natasha was sweating a lot and crying at the same time. She made negative with the head looking to Steve. Steve leaned his forehead against hers and looked her close.

**S: I'm sorry you're going through it. I would trade places with you if I could.**

Natasha left a tear slip and gave another push and finally everyone could hear the baby’s cry.

Now Steve was crying, looking at his baby. Natasha laid her head on the table, feeling weak.

The doctor cleaned the baby, he approached Steve and Natasha.

Natasha kissed the baby’s forehead. Steve smiled and cried like a child.

**\- It’s a beautiful and health boy. Does he have a name?**

**S: Not yet.**

The doctor gave the baby to the nurse and she took him to clean and do the first procedures.

**\- You did very well, Romanoff.**

Natasha sighed and tried to sit up, but the moment she sat, she felt a sharp twinge in her belly.

**\- Calm down. Don’t push yourself.**

**N: It hurts a lot.**

The doctor frowned.

**\- Calm down, you must be hurt, I'll give some stitches and some painkiller.**

Natasha made positive with her head.

A few seconds late, Natasha screamed in pain, which caught the attention of the doctor and the whole team of nurses.

Natasha lifted her head and lay down again.

Steve was nervous because he noticed that the doctor was surprised. Something is wrong.

The doctor went to the front of Natasha to see if the baby left her badly wounded.

The doctor lifted the sheet and the face of astonishment that he did, despaired Steve.

**S: What happened?**

The doctor gestured to the nurses team to approach. He put the gloves on again.

**\- Okay, Natasha, I need you to push.**

**N: Push?**

Natasha was still panting and screamed in pain again.

**N: What's going on?**

**\- There's another baby coming, Natasha.**

**N: What?**

**S: What?**

**\- You need to push right now.**

Natasha was completely exhausted, she no longer know if it was reality or delirium, she briefly looked at Steve who was very frightened.

**\- PUSH, NATASHA!**

The doctor screamed, but Natasha was in a state of lethargy. She just came out of this trance when Steve shook her shoulders and made her look into his eyes.

**S: Natasha? You have to push!**

Natasha push just once, this baby took much more than the other to get out. Natasha could only hear the baby crying and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you saw that coming.


	44. Chapter 44

Natasha was lying in the hospital room’s bed, taking serum in her vein. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Steve smiling, but it wasn’t a typical smile, it was a worried smile.

Natasha closed her eyes again, feeling tired yet, she doesn’t know how long she slept, but she remember having a very strange dream, but she concluded that it was only a dream, surely.

Natasha opened her eyes again and gave a small smile, then she yawned. Steve put his hand on Natasha's hair and stroked, watching her tenderly.

**S: How do you feel?**

**N: I'll survive...**

**S: Good.**

**N: I had a dream. It’s all Wanda’s fault.**

**S: Wanda's fault? What dream?**

**N: I dreamed we had two babies instead of one.**

Steve frowned and looked at Natasha, who broke the smile to see Steve’s worried face.

Steve was terrified about the possibility of Natasha have a postpartum depression to know that she had twins. It has been very difficult when she had that when Sarah was born.

Natasha felt her heart accelerate.

**N: Steve? Where is the baby?**

**S: They are fine, they were bathing, they probably are coming back.**

**N: They?**

**S: Natasha.**

Steve held Natasha’s hand. Natasha closed her eyes and threw her head against the pillow.

**N: Twins?**

**S: Yes.**

Natasha opened her eyes again when the nurse knocked on the door.

The nurse came in holding two babies, one in each arm, the two with blue clothing.

Steve took one of the babies. The nurse approached Natasha’s bed.

**\- Glad you woke up, Mom. Are you feeling better?**

Natasha looked at the nurse, but she still couldn’t believe she had two babies.

**\- Ready to breastfeed?**

**N: What?**

**\- They need to eat.**

**N: I-I... I don’t...**

Natasha made negative with her head.

**S: She has no milk.**

**\- Of course she has. I checked after she gave birth and this morning. She has a lot of milk.**

**N: What? That’s not possible, I never had.**

**\- Look at your clothing.**

Natasha looked at her sweater and saw it was wet in the area of her breasts.

**N:** **Господи** **!** **(God!)**

**S: But she never had milk before.**

**\- Well, that time she has. Shall we?**

Natasha was terrified, more than ever.

**N: I don’t know how to do it.**

**\- I will help, okay? Keep calm. Hold him.**

Natasha took the baby in her arms and looked at his face and he was yawning. Natasha gave a small smile and Steve was relieved she had not rejected the baby.

The nurse helped Natasha to breastfeed the baby.

**\- Wow, see how he was hungry!**

Natasha couldn’t say anything, she just smile and look at her child.

**\- They are very beautiful. Have you already decided the names?**

**S: Not yet.**

**N: Yes. I... I decided.**

Steve looked at Natasha with raised eyebrows seeming to be surprised.

Natasha looked at Steve.

**N: Nicholas.**

**\- That’s nice. Is someone in the family called like that?**

**N: In a certain way yes.**

**\- He'll be very happy with that.**

**N: I think so, wherever he is now.**

**\- Oh… Oh! I'm so sorry. What about the other baby?**

**N: John.**

The nurse frowned at the choice of the name. Steve came closer to Natasha.

**S: Natasha...**

**N: Since they’re two, one can call John as you wanted to.**

**S: It's not a boy, it's a girl.**

Natasha looked in shock at Steve. She was puzzled, then she remembered Wanda.

**N: I bet she who did it.**

**S: Who?**

**N: Nothing... So... We have one more girl.**

**S: Yes. What is the name you want?**

**N: You can decide.**

**S: I like Charlotte.**

**N: Me too.**

**\- Well, then Nick and Charlotte. Great choices.**

Charlotte as soon she got named, she began to cry.

**\- Oops, one more hungry. Put her here, Dad Steve.**

Steve walked around the stretcher and put Charlotte on Natasha’s arm, Natasha smiled at Charlotte crying from hunger.

**N: We already know who she is like.**

**S: Sarah.**

**\- Help her, Dad. Do the same way I did.**

Steve helped Natasha to put Charlotte to nurse.

**\- Well, I'll give you some space.**

Natasha looked worriedly at the nurse.

**\- Calm down, I'll be back later. I'll be right there in the hallway. And I heard that there are two little curious girls at the front desk downstairs, crazy to see their little siblings.**

**S: Sarah and Maggie.**

**\- I'll release their visit in a little bit.**

**S: Thank you.**

The nurse withdrew and Steve sat on the bed, watching Natasha with the babies, he leaned over her with care and gave a peck on her lips.

**N: It's your fault.**

**S: I know.**

Natasha smiled and Steve too.

**N: I don’t believe I'm breastfeeding. Do not tell Hill.**

Steve was surprised by the request.

**N: She'll be making jokes about my boobs falling down.**

**S: I don’t care.**

**N: You do care, you love them.**

**S: Yes, but no more than you.**

**N: Why do you have to be so romantic?**

**S: You wish I was different?**

Natasha was silent, then she smiled, making negative with her head. Steve took two more pecks on Natasha, and soon they heard Sarah and Maggie invading the room, making a lot of noise, what frightened the babies, who began to cry.

**N: Oh no, no, no. It's all right. You’re okay, baby.**

**S: Girls hush! This is a hospital.**

**M: Da... I mean Steve, we want to see them.**

**Sarah: I don’t.**

Maggie almost called Steve's dad by instinct, because she always heard Sarah and James calling him like that she got confused. Steve smiled at her, as if to say, "Okay, take your time" and Maggie relaxed.

**J: I don’t believe that it’s two.**

**M: I want to hold one. Can I? Pleaaaase.**

**N: Not now, they’re eating.**

**Lina: Well my mother said it would be two. This means that we can also have twins, Jay.**

Natasha looked at Lina and made negative with her head. James put his arm around Lina's neck and kissed the side of her forehead.

**N: Steve?**

**S: Yes.**

**N: Nick’s done. Hold him please.**

**M: Oh give him to me, give to me, give to me!**

**S: Calm down, Maggie. I'll let you hold him, but just a little. Sit down.**

Maggie sat on the couch and Steve put the baby in Maggie's arms. Maggie grabbed her brother and smiled at him.

**M: What's his name?**

**S: Nicholas.**

**J: In honor of Fury?**

Steve nodded.

Natasha managed to calm Charlotte that returned to eat.

Sarah was leaning against the wall, pretending not to care. Natasha looked at Sarah and then to Steve.

**N: Steve, can you go buy a snack for the kids? Go with Lina.**

Steve frowned, surprised by the request, but he went out and took Lina with him.

Natasha decided to stop breastfeeding Charlotte, who began to cry desperately. Natasha looked at Sarah.

**N: Sarah?**

**Sarah: Hmm?**

**N: Don’t you want to hold her a little bit?**

**Sarah: No.**

**N: Mom is just so tired, I need your help, just a little, please.**

Sarah huffed and walked to Natasha’s bed.

**N: Sit there that James will put her in your arms.**

Sarah sat beside Maggie, James took Charlotte and put her in Sarah's lap.

Sarah looked scared because Charlotte was crying a lot.

**N: James asks your father to bring me some tea, please.**

James made positive with his head and left the room.

Sarah looked at Natasha, startled.

**Sarah: Mom, she doesn’t stop. You take her back.**

**N: I need you to calm her, Sarah.**

**Sarah: Get her, Mom!**

**N: I can’t stand still, Sarah. She needs your help.**

**Sarah: Mom, I don’t know what to do.**

**Maggie: Sarah sings that song.**

**Sarah: What song?**

**M: That one from school.**

Sarah looked at Maggie and then to the baby.

Sarah sang and the baby was gradually stopping crying, Sarah smiled at her sister, to see that it was working.

**M: We can play dolls with them.**

Sarah now seemed excited.

**Sarah: Yeah!!! We’ll pretend they are our children.**

**N: Um, they are not toys, girls. And you can’t keep holding them while  standing, only seated and with an adult nearby.**

**Sarah: But can we push the stroller?**

**N: Yes.**

Natasha smiled.

A few minutes later, Steve returned with James and Lina.

**S: I found the doctor in the hallway and you are free to go home.**

**N: Oh no, I want to stay here.**

**S: Really?**

**N: Two babies, Steve... Two!**

**S: I'll help.**

**M: We will help too.**

**L: Me and James as well. So we will train for when we have our twins too.**

**N: Training for what? This girl... I swear to God!**

Steve put his hand on Natasha’s leg to calm her down.

...

A few months later, Thor called Torunn in the throne room to talk. Torunn arrived accompanied by Leziel and her baby brother Luke in her arms.

Torunn handed Luke to Leziel, who retired with him into the hall. Torunn approached her father and looked to her mom Sif, that was standing beside him.

**Thor: Torunn, my daughter! I can not put into words how proud I am of you.**

Torunn frowned, confused.

**T: Of me?**

**Thor: You!**

**Sif: You showed a very fast evolution, Torunn.**

**Thor: You took care of Jane in my absence and also help take care of my son Luke.**

**Sif: It's amazing how you matured in this period.**

**Thor: Yes. You still have a strong genius, but you are definitely much more mature now.**

Torunn gave a half smile, getting embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Thor and Sif looked at each other because they realized something different in Torunn after she heard the praise of her parents.

Sif came down from the altar and walked to Torunn. She put both hands on Torunn's face and smiled sweetly.

**Sif: What happened?**

Torunn made negative with the head, seemed to be wanting to say something, but without courage.

**Thor: Torunn if there’s something bothering you, you can tell us.**

**T: I...**

Torunn sighed and took a while to have the courage.

**T: I'm… I’m very happy to be here in Asgard, with my mother, my father, my grandmother… Having a large family was all I ever dreamed about, I needed to belong somewhere I could call home and be happy forever.**

Sif and Thor smiled. Torunn continued...

**T: But... I realized something this time I was here. I always belonged to a place, I always had a home. Maria is my home, Dad.**

Torunn now was sweating with fear of Thor's reaction, she wasn’t asking to go back, she was just saying how she feels.

Sif and Thor were serious and silent. After a few minutes of reflection, Thor looked at Torunn.

**Thor: If I let you choose where you want to live, what would you choose?**

Torunn lowered her head and said quietly, feeling intimidated.

**T: On Earth.**

Torunn looked up to see his father's eyes. Thor wasn’t angry.

**Thor: You can go back, then.**

Sif looked indignantly at Thor. Torunn was completely surprised.

**T: I can?**

**Thor: You are not a prisoner, Torunn. You are the successor to my throne, but I plan to still live many years, until then, you can stay on Earth.**

**Sif: Thor...**

Thor looked at Sif.

**Thor: You heard her. Her home is with Maria.**

**Sif: I don’t want to stay away from her.**

**Thor: Neither Maria wants to stay away from her as well. We always think about her happiness. It won’t be different now.**

Sif was in tears, Torunn felt her heart clench with her mother crying. Sif embraced Torunn and ran a hand through her hair.

**Sif: Are you sure?**

Torunn made positive with her head.

**T: That doesn’t mean I don’t love you guys. I love you all. And father, don’t send Luke away from Jane. He needs his mother.**

Thor made positive with his head.

**T: When can I go?**

**Thor: Any time.**

Torunn smiled and ran out of the room.

**T: Leziiiii! I'm going back to Earth. My parents allowed me! I will return to Maria, to Sam and my friends!**

Leziel tried to force a smile.

**T: Aren’t you happy?**

**Lezi: For you, yes, I am, but this means that I will be alone again.**

Torunn looked at Leziel and realized that she would lose contact with her best friend. Torunn took Luke in her arms and handed him to the nanny.

**T: I have an idea.**

Torunn returned to the throne’s room, bringing Leziel by hand, who was confused.

**T: Father, I wanted to ask one last thing, if I may.**

Thor looked at Torunn.

**T: I want Leziel to go with me.**

Leziel looked surprised to Torunn.

**T: If she wants, she can go?**

Thor nodded.

**Thor: Her mother must authorize.**

**T: I'll talk to her right away!**

Insistently, Torunn convinced Leziel’s mother to let her go.

Torunn and Leziel went to Asgard’s bridge. When they arrived at Heimdall’s place, her parents, her uncle, brother and her grandmother were all there. Torunn's grandmother was inconsolable.

Torunn embraced everyone, including her half brother and her uncle Loki.

**Thor: Heimdall!**

Heimdall activated the portal, Torunn and Leziel arrived on Earth a few minutes later.

Torunn and Leziel entered Hill’s building and rang the bell.

Hill looked at "peephole" of the door and didn’t believe what she was seeing. She opened the door quickly.

**T: Surprise!**

Torunn hugged Hill tightly.

**H: I didn’t know you was coming to visit me.**

**T: This is not a visit, I’m back for good!**

Hill looked at the bag of Torunn.

**H: You're back?**

Torunn smiled and made positive with her head. Sam appeared in the room, brushing his teeth.

**Sam: Torunn?**

Torunn ran to Sam to hug him.

**T: That's all I ever wanted.**

Hill frowned.

**T: Me, you and Sam. We always were a family. I just know that now**

Torunn explained that Leziel would be living with them for a season. Hill improvised a bed in Torunn’s bedroom for Leziel.

...

After the weekend, Hill went personally talk with the school’s principal, in order to ask that Torunn was accepted again in school and Hill doesn’t accept a no for an answer.

She managed to put Torunn back in the school and she put Leziel there too.

Hill arrived at the apartment.

**H: You’re in!**

**T: Oh great!**

**H: I’m going to SHIELD and I want you to come with me.**

**T: Will I return to training?**

**H: Yes.**

Torunn and Leziel went to SHIELD with Maria Hill. They arrived much earlier.

Torunn lost a lot of trainings, but the training that her mother gave to her in Asgard, left her at the same level as the other New Avengers. Anyway, Bobbi and Hunter tested Torunn’s skills at the training center, while the boys didn’t arrive.

**B: You are much better than before.**

**H: Almost better than me.**

**B: She's better than you.**

**H: Don’t lie to the girl.**

Torunn smiled and heard familiar voices. When Torunn turned, she saw friends coming into the training center.

**J: Torunn?**

Lina was distracted talking to Azari, but immediately paid attention when she heard James calling Torunn’s name.

When Lina realized, James was running towards Torunn to hug her. Lina was serious and folded her arms.

All the boys ran to greet Torunn. She hugged everyone.

**F: I didn’t know you were here.**

**J: Are you visiting us?**

Torunn made negative with her head.

**Pym: You came to stay? Awesome!**

**Azari: Good to have you back, Toto.**

**Pym: That's Leziel?**

Torunn nodded. Pym and Azari ran to Leziel pushing each other to see who talk to her first.

Torunn was only with James and Francis, she does not know the reason, but it was very strange to be with both of them at the same time.

Lina approached them and hold on James' neck, giving him a long peck. Then Lina turned her head to look at Torunn. Lina raised an eyebrow and Torunn frowned.

**T: What is she doing here?**

**F: She is part of the team now.**

**T: What? Why? James opened his mouth, right? Just because you're dating. It was secret!**

**J: I didn’t... Not exactly. She discovered herself.**

**L: Sorry if you bother with my presence.**

**Bobbi: Okay, y’all. Enough talk and let's warm up.** **Start run! Run!** **Run!**

Bobbi blew a whistle. The kids lined up and started running around the mat.

The training within the SHIELD lasted 45 minutes, then they left on a mission.

Leziel waited for them return after the mission. They all boarded on SHIELD’s car. Francis, Lina and James went down together. Azari and Pym down at the next stop, and Torunn with Leziel were the last to be left at home.

Lina and James went to the main square to take ice cream.

James sat on the bench and Lina sat on James's lap, hugging his neck.

**L: And now?**

**J: Now what?**

**L: She's back.**

**J: Torunn?** **What you mean?**

**L: James!**

**J: I'm glad she's back.**

**L: I know.**

**J: Don’t worry, I'm with you.**

**L: Don’t you feel anything for her anymore?**

**J: I don’t know.**

Lina frowned.

**J: I can’t lie to you, because you can read my mind and I promised to be honest.**

**Lina sighed and nodded.**

**L: Just don’t let me down.**

**J: I promise.**

James smiled and gave a peck on Lina. James’ phone rang, it was his father calling him.

**J: Damn, I have to go help at home.**

**L: But it's early.**

**J: Yeah, but it’s more difficult with the twins now.**

**L: I understand.**

Lina stood up and James hugged Lina's waist and took another peck on her lips, followed by a kiss on the neck, which made Lina bend and smile.

James rushed to go home and Lina went home.

James came home and Steve was with Nick on his arms while Natasha was nursing Charlotte.

**J: I’m home.**

James broke the smile noting the expressions in Steve’s and Natasha’s face.

**J: What happened?**

**N: Where were you?**

**J: In my French course.**

**S: In the course?**

**J: Y-yes...**

**S: Somewhere else?**

James' heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to get out of his chest. _Why the interrogation?_

**N: James, I'll ask you again. Where were you?**

James just looked at his mother, confused. He was sweating like a pig. Steve approached James.

**S: James, we know that you weren’t in the course.**

**N: We even know that never existed any course.**

**S: What do you have to say about it?**

Steve grabbed a photo of James near SHIELD’s building and handled to James.

James looked at the picture in shock.

**N: Start talking, James Grant Rogers.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. James G. Rogers


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick, but now I'm back.

**J: M-mom.**

**N: James, if you were working to get money for a course that don’t exist. Why the money?**

**S: James, be sincere.**

James couldn’t find a way out for all the questions, he didn’t know if his parents already knew everything that was going on, or are only asking because they saw the photo.

Natasha stopped breastfeeding and raised with Charlotte on her arms.

Natasha approached James to be able to look him in the eye and detect any lie signal.

**N: Are you using drugs?**

**J: Mom!**

**S: Natasha!**

**N: I have to ask! He disappears all afternoon, God knows where he's going and then he come back home late, everyday. This has something to do with the Maximoff’s girl? I always knew that girl was trouble.**

**J: Mom! No! Stop talking about Lina. She has nothing to do with it.**

**S: James, start talking.**

James looked at Steve and sighed.

The bell rang and they all looked at the door, because they’re not expecting anyone.

Steve took [Nick](https://45.media.tumblr.com/2674c360c9162311fc5021c647866195/tumblr_o3mev0bAgu1r1pw9vo4_400.gif) on his arms and walked to answer the door.

**S: Torunn?**

**T: Hi Steve.**

**S: I didn’t know you were here again.**

**T: I have come to stay this time.**

**S: That's very good to know. Hill must be very happy.**

**N: Torunn, if you came to talk to James, he's grounded for the rest of his life.**

Torunn frowned and looked briefly at James who was red and sweating, Torunn knew he was in trouble and quickly thought of a way to help.

**T: Actually I came to meet the babies. Can I hold him?**

Steve looked at Natasha, like asking permission.

Natasha rolled her eyes and made positive with her head. Torunn came in and closed the door, she took Nick in her arms.

**T: He's so cute. What’s his name?**

**S: Nick.**

**T: Hi, Nick! I’m Toto.**

Torunn kissed his face, then approached Natasha and held the little hand of Charlotte who opened a small smile to Torunn.

**T: Hi baby. And what’s her name?**

**N: Charlotte.**

**T: I love that name. It’s the name I want to give to my daughter.**

**N: Torunn, I need you to leave.**

**T: Natasha, I have to say something to you.**

**N: Can be another day?**

**T: No...**

Torunn looked back at James and then to Natasha.

**T: Natasha... Steve. James, Francis, Azari, Pym and I have a secret project.**

Natasha and Steve frowned, looking Torunn. James almost fainted with Torunn revealing their secret.

**N: What is it?**

**T: We have gone in a place after school.** **To SHIELD.**

**N: SHIELD? What are you doing in SHIELD? I'll call Hill now!**

**T: No, she doesn’t know.**

**N: She knows everything.**

**T: I asked Bobbi to keep it secret. Listen to me, it's not a big deal. We help people.**

**N: Help people?**

**S: Help how?**

**T: I met an old man lost in the street and I discovered that he belonged to an asylum, and I called James to go with me to return this man safely to the…**

**J: Asylum…**

**T: Yeah and… When we got there, the asylum was very poor. They don’t have enough staff to take care of the elders. No food, no medicine. We are working to buy these things for the asylum, you know… We are working as volunteers there.**

Natasha heard everything and in the end, raised an eyebrow.

**N: Torunn…**

**J: It’s true, mom.**

**T: We can take you there if you want.**

James looked shocked to Torunn. Take his mother to place that does not exist?

 Natasha sighed and raised both eyebrows.

**N: Okay. Let's assume it's true. I just want you to promise that you are not doing anything wrong.**

**J: We're not, Mom. I promise.**

Natasha walked to the stairs with Charlotte. Steve took Nick back and went upstairs with Natasha.

Natasha put Charlotte in the playpen and Steve put Nick in there too.

Steve stared Natasha.

**S: Do you believed in them?**

Natasha made negative head.

**N: I just trust that they are good kids.**

**S: Will you investigate that?**

**N: No, I will wait for him to tell me the truth.**

...

**J: Torunn, you crazy?**

**T: Hush... Be quiet, James. It worked.**

**J: I don’t like to lie to them.**

**T: If you tell the truth to your mother, she will never speak to Hill** again. Do you want to destroy their friendship?

James made negative with his head and sat next to Torunn on the couch. Torunn sat sideways, facing James and rested her arm on the back of the couch.

**T: I missed you.**

James blushed slightly and smiled without looking at Torunn.

**J: Me too.**

**T: Liar. Now you’re dating Lina, you forgot me.**

**J: Not really.**

**T: Do you love her?**

James made positive with his head.

**T: So, you don’t love me anymore?**

James was silent.

**T: You don’t know?**

James made negative with his head.

**T: During the time I was away, I thought a lot about Francis and me. And about you and me. The only problem is that I never knew what it was like to be with you.**

James now raised his eyebrows and looked at Torunn.

Torunn leaned in James direction and put her hands on his face. James held her hand.

**J: I can’t.**

Torunn sighed and didn’t step back.

**T: We have to try. It’s the only way to find out...**

** **

Torunn hold James' face again and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss, though predictable, was a surprise to James, he didn’t want to betray Lina. Torunn kept her lips glued to his, but James was very tense.

Now the damage was done, if he still has feelings for Torunn, this would be the chance to stay with her for once and the only way to know is returning the kiss.

James stopped fighting the kiss and opened his lips. He felt the touch of Torunn’s tongue and reciprocated the strokes she did.

**Sarah: MOOOOMMMYYYY!!!!**

James and Torunn unglued their lips when they heard Sarah calling her mother.

They both were desperate with the sermon they would take.

James looked at the stairs, but Sarah wasn’t there.

**Sarah: MOMMY!**

**N: WAIT, SARAH!**

James breathed relieved, Sarah didn’t see anything, she was just calling Natasha from the bathroom.

Torunn started laughing and then James also laughed. Soon the laughter lost strength and turned into yellow smiles.

They looked to the sides to avoid eye contact.

Torunn sighed and forced a cough.

**T: I think...**

**J: We don’t...**

**T: No...**

**J: We're friends.**

**T: Totally.**

Torunn and James looked at each other and smiled.

**J: I really like Lina, Torunn.**

Torunn made positive with her head.

**T: I think I'll have to hate her less from now on.**

**J: She's cool. She’s very nice.**

**T: More than me?**

**J: No.**

Torunn and James laughed. The two heard horn noise.

**T: My ride.**

**J: Good night, Toto.**

**T: Good night, Jamie.**

Torunn kissed James' face and left the house.

Torunn got into the car, Sam was driving and Leziel was in the back seat, waiting Torunn.

**Lezi: So?**

**T: We kissed.**

**Sam: You and James?**

**T: Sam, don’t pay attention to my conversation!**

**Sam: James has a girlfriend.**

**T: Sam!**

**Sam: He wants to stay with the two? I’ll teach that kid!**

**T: It was me who kissed him, okay? It’s not his fault.**

**Sam: But you're very sassy, aren’t you? You kissed Francis, you kissed James…**

**T: And Leziel.**

** **

Sam's eyes widened.

**T: But it wasn’t for real.**

Torunn laughed at Sam’s expression, but Leziel stopped smiling and looked down.

Torunn didn’t notice the change in Leziel’s humor.

**T: Anyway, me and James came to the conclusion that we are just friends.**

**Lezi: Uhm.**

**T: Uhm? What was that?**

**Lezi: Nothing.**

**T: What do you have?**

**Lezi: Nothing.** **I'm just... I’m missing home.**

**T: I understand.**

Torunn held her hand.

**T: We will visit Asgard soon, I promise.**

Leziel made positive with her head. Torunn kissed her face.

...

The time passed and James is now with 16 years old.

The Rogers had to move to a bigger house because they needed an extra room for the twins.

Natasha left the bathroom and went to the living room. She watched Nick playing with colorful cubes on the carpet and smiled. Natasha approached him and looked around.

**N: Lotte? Where's your sister, Nick?**

Nick put a cube in his mouth and smiled, he still don’t know how to speak. Natasha looked at all the corners of the living room and behind the couch.

**N: Steve? Charlotte's in the kitchen with you?**

**S: No, I thought she was with you there.**

Steve went to the kitchen door.

Natasha looked at Steve.

**N: I told you to look them, while I was going to the bathroom.**

**S: I didn’t hear.**

Sarah came downstairs running.

**N: Sarah, you saw Lotte?**

Sarah made negative with her head.

**N: She’s not upstairs with Maggie?**

**Sarah: No, we are studying for the exams.**

Natasha sighed and Steve approached her to calm her.

**S: Calm down, she's here somewhere. Where could she have gone? Lotte? Lotte? Come here.**

Who went to Steve, it was Nick who dropped the cube and crawled to the feet of Steve, Steve looked at him and picked him up. Sarah heard Sam barking in the garden.

**Sarah: Hey, what Sam is doing out there?**

Natasha looked at the garden and Sam was barking desperately, it could only be a stranger hanging around the house and that probably took Charlotte. Natasha’s heart stopped, she would run to the door when she saw Charlotte entering the house through the dog’s door.

Steve and Natasha sighed. Natasha ran to her and hugged her.

**S: I have to change the door.**

**N: Lotte you must be grounded!**

**Cha: Mam Mam Mam.**

**N: Don’t even try to buy me by calling me mam, okay?**

Natasha walked over to the playpen and put Charlotte inside.

**S: I don’t like when they’re locked in there, Natasha.**

**N: Will you be here running after them? Will you change the door? Will you prevent them from climbing the stairs? Will you prevent them to not stick their fingers in the electrical outlet? Will you…**

**S: Ok, Natasha, I get it.**

**N: Good!**

Steve sighed and put Nick in the playpen with Charlotte. Maggie was coming down the stairs when Natasha looked at her.

**N: Mag, asks James and Lina to come down, please.**

Maggie returned and called James and Lina who came after five minutes.

**N: I need you to take care of children.**

**J: Oh c’mon, mom!**

**L: We’ll take care of them, yes! Please!**

[Lina](https://45.media.tumblr.com/f7885c800167c61dceff3aa6a86d9c63/tumblr_o3meoxZ3eZ1r1pw9vo2_250.gif) smiled and took Charlotte from the playpen. James threw himself on the couch.

**L: James, take Nick.**

**J: Nope.**

Natasha and Steve walked toward the stairs.

**Sarah: You're going up to see some movie? Can I go too?**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other and then looked at Sarah.

**N: No.**

**Sarah: What are you going to do?**

Lina and James looked at each other and held laughter. Steve got all red, Natasha was normal.

**N: We'll take a shower.**

**Sarah: But can we watch a movie after the shower?**

**N: Ham... Yeah, but… Me and your Dad will rest a little bit first.**

**Sarah: But Daddy can stay here while you shower.**

Steve and Natasha looked at each other again.

**L: Actually, Sarah, they need to be alone.**

**Sarah: OH!!!! YUCK! ARE THEY GONNA DO THAT?**

**M: That what?**

**J: No, they will bathe only.**

Natasha and Steve went up to the room and locked the door as a precaution. Lina put Charlotte in James's lap and took Nick's from the playpen.

**L: You look so cute with babies.**

James rolled his eyes and put Charlotte on the couch and played with her.

Sarah and Maggie went to play with their neighbors in front of the house.

An hour later, Sarah and Maggie ran inside the house.

**Sarah: Aunt Maria is here!**

**M: And Uncle Sam.**

Hill entered the house, accompanied by Sam, Torunn, Leziel and a baby in the stroller. James and Lina looked at the baby, confused. Maggie and Sarah were trying to make the baby laugh.

**H: Where’s Natasha?**

**L: Upstairs.**

**Sam: And Steve?**

**J: He’s… He’s there too.**

Hill and Sam looked at each other and held laughter. Natasha and Steve appeared ten minutes later in the living room, they looked at the third baby on the carpet playing with Charlotte and Nick.

**S: Did we had another baby?**

**N: I don’t know, I stopped counting.**

**H: No, you rabbits. That's my daughter, Sophia.**

** **

**N: Daughter?**

Steve looked at Sam.

**S: When did this happen?**

**T: I had to insist too much!**

**H: Yes, she almost made me shoot her head. But for now I have no regrets.**

**N: Wait, wait, wait… I don’t understand anything.**

**Hill and Sam: We adopted a baby!**


	46. Chapter 46

Natasha was shocked and Steve pick up Sophia in his arms.

Sophia smiled to Steve.

**S: She is very beautiful.**

**Maggie: She can be Nick’s girlfriend!**

Sam frowned and looked at Maggie.

**Sam: No way!**

Sam looked at Nick and pretended to be angry.

**Sam: Get away from her, boy!**

**N: Why am I the last to know about it?**

**H: Well, we decided very quickly. We would just do a search on some orphanages, but once we saw Sophia, we knew it was her.**

Sam cleared his throat.

**H: Okay, Sam and Torunn knew it was her...**

**T: So I did the magic happen!**

Torunn took Sophia from Steve's lap and approached her to Charlotte.

**T: Say hi to your friend Lotte, Soph.**

Sophia and Charlotte looked at each other.

**H: You two better be good friends.**

**N: They will.**

...

Some days after that… Natasha was in the living room and unintentionally fell asleep on the couch, while taking care of Nick and Charlotte. Steve arrived at home and saw her sleeping.

**S: Nat?**

Natasha opened her eyes in fright.

**N: God! Sorry, I...**

**S: It’s ok. They make anyone tired.**

Natasha looked at Nick and smiled.

**N: Look who's here... Nick! Where is Daddy?**

** **

Nick smiled and pointed to Steve, who smiled back.

**S: Where’s Lotte?**

Natasha looked around the room and didn’t see her. Natasha got up quickly.

**N: Lotte?**

**S: Lotte?**

**N: Oh God not again.**

Steve went to the kitchen and Natasha continued to search on the living room, calling Charlotte’s name.

Sarah down the stairs, looking angry.

**Sarah: You lost her again?**

**N: We have not lost her. She’s the one who likes to disappear! Help me find her.**

**Sarah: Mom, she's right there!**

Natasha looked where Sarah was pointing.

[Charlotte](https://49.media.tumblr.com/c8c80146166eb9079af6e062732ad848/tumblr_o3s78do0tm1r1pw9vo1_500.gif) was inside the laundry basket, playing. Natasha took a deep breath and called Steve.

**S: Did you find her?**

Natasha just pointed at Charlotte. Steve picked her up.

**N: Why does she do that?**

**S: She's just kidding.**

**N: Yeah, of "Let's kill Mom"**

**Sarah: Mom? I need help.**

Natasha looked at Sarah.

**Sarah: I can’t put the prom dress on.**

**N: I'll help you.**

Natasha gave a peck on Steve and went to the girls’ bedroom.

When Natasha entered the room, Maggie was dressed with a beautiful gala dress.

**N: You look very beautiful, Maggie.**

Maggie turned to Natasha and smiled.

Natasha took Sarah dress and tried to put on her, but it was very tight because Sarah keeping getting weight.

Sarah made a sad face.

**N: We'll buy another one, okay? Don’t worry.**

**Sarah: The ball is today!**

**N: I know, we'll leave right now. Everything is gonna be fine.**

James appeared at the bedroom’s door.

**J: Mom, why don’t you wrap a sheet around her? That’s the only thing that will fit on her.**

**Sarah: Mooomm!!!**

**N: James! Shut up, get out of here.**

Natasha threw a pillow at James, who winced and began to laugh.

**Sarah: No boy called me to the ball.**

**N: Why not?**

**Sarah: All the boys want to dance with Mag. They don’t like me, they call me things.**

**N: Oh yeah? Well, I don’t understand, you’re so beautiful as Maggie is.**

**Sarah: But she's thin.**

**N: So what, being a little chubby does not make you an ugly girl. If you are feeling bad about that, we can throw away all those cookies and you go on a diet...**

Sarah was thoughtful, looking at Natasha.

**M: Or I can eat all alone!**

**Sarah: No!**

**N: So my baby, we will buy another dress for you to stay so beautiful as Maggie. Ok?**

Sarah still wasn’t excited, but she made positive with her head.

Natasha and Sarah went out to buy a new dress.

At the end of the day, Maggie and Sarah were lovely and ready for their first school ball.

**S: I don’t want to hear about any boyfriend, ok?**

Sarah and Maggie smiled.

**S: You two are so beautiful.**

**J: But Sarah looks like a potato.**

Natasha twisted James’ ear.

**J: Ouuuchhh, Moooomm!.**

Lina slapped James's neck.

A rented limousine beeped, alerting to the girls go to the ball.

Sarah looked at Natasha.

**Sarah: I'm so nervous, Mom.**

**M: I'll be there with you, Sarah.**

Sarah looked at Maggie without excitement.

**S: Go. It's time. Give me a kiss and a hug.**

Sarah went to Steve and hugged him.

**S: You're the most beautiful girl in this world, Sarah, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I want you to have a lot of fun, okay? You can call me if you need me for anything, I'll run to there.**

Sarah smiled and made positive with her head. She went to the door.

Maggie approached Steve and hugged him as well.

**S: Your mother would be so happy to see that her daughter is so beautiful now.**

Maggie broke a little her smile, she sighed and hugged Steve again.

**M: Thanks, Dad.**

Steve pushed her away from him so he could look at her.

Steve was completely surprised and delighted by Maggie calling him “dad”. He smiled and almost cried.

Maggie ran to the door.

**M: Bye.**

Maggie and Sarah went out and entered the limousine.

Natasha came closer to Steve and hugged his waist.

**N: Will you cry, Daddy?**

Steve looked at Natasha and ignored her mocking tone.

Steve has a long peck in Natasha’s lips, followed by two shorter.

**N: Since the girls went to the ball... I think we could have some fun tonight…**

Steve looked at Natasha and smiled.

**S: But the twins…**

Natasha looked into Steve's eyes with a raised eyebrow.

**N: They're sleeping.**

**S: But what if they wake up?**

**N: Lina and James are here.**

**J: Oh noooo! I'm not a babysitter. And you are too old to keep doing… that…. That thing!**

Natasha and Steve didn’t even looked at James, they were just smiling at each other. Natasha took the lead and pulled Steve's hand to go up to the room.

**J: They are so disgusting.**

**L: Disgusting why? They love each other and who loves like to be closer to each other.** **Don’t you think?**

Lina ran her fingers on James's neck, causing him to shrink his neck with the chill that he felt.

James got immediately nervous. Lina approached James's face and kissed him, holding his neck. James got all red and kissed her back, but stopped when Lina moved to sit on his lap.

**J: Lina, my parents are at home.**

**L: But they are in the room doing just that.**

**J: I know, but if the twins wake...**

**L: So we stop...**

**J: But...**

Lina looked at James to better interpret what he was feeling. Lina made a reliable deal with James, she wouldn’t read his mind and he would be completely honest with her and Lina has full trust in James.

**L: James? What is wrong with me?**

James frowned and stared her.

**J: N-Nothing. What you mean?**

**L: You've been acting strange for a while.**

**J: How so?**

**L: I don’t know. Every time we're alone, you don’t want to kiss me for a long time... Don’t you like me anymore?**

**J: Lina. Of course I like you. I'm crazy for you.**

**L: It looks like you changed since Torunn returned. I trust you, but can you honestly say that nothing has changed after her return?**

James felt his heart freeze slowly, he could barely feel it beating on his chest. He is in love with Lina, but he never told her about the kiss that Torunn gave him, and that was eating him inside.

Whenever James kisses Lina is as if he deceiving her again and James doesn’t like to lie to those he loves.

Lina didn’t have to read James 'mind to notice the change in James' expression.

Lina stood up and frowned, she didn’t let him answer. She was red with anger.

**L: It's her, isn’t it? Do you still like her…**

James made negative with his head.

**J: I guarantee I do not.**

Lina felt her heart break because she trusted fully in James as she never trusted anyone.

**L: What happened? Something happened! Tell me, James!**

** **

Lina was already in tears and storming, expecting James to have some reaction.

James felt a huge fear of losing Lina.

**J: We... We kissed.**

Lina closed her eyes and let out a low sigh. It was the final blow to shatter all her heart. James never saw Lina crying like she's crying now and he have never seen such a strong look of disappointment as she's giving him that time.

The worst part is that James didn’t know what to say at the moment which only worsened the situation.

**L: Won’t you even apologize? Won’t you do anything?**

**J: I-I...**

**L: I gave you my heart and you broke it. I don’t want to see you ever again, James Rogers.**

**J: Lina...**

Lina took her bag on the table and walked out the front door.

James couldn’t even get off the couch to try to run after Lina. What could he say? So many things, but at the moment his brain froze.

Lina stopped on the sidewalk and sat on the curb, she needed to stop crying before she get home. But the tears just wouldn’t stop falling.

Lina called Dig to come pick her and half an hour later he came and took her home.

**\- Is everything all right, miss Maximoff?**

Lina looked out the window, still fighting back tears.

**L: Yes, Dig.**

Once Lina came home, the housekeeper opened the door.

Wanda already sensed from afar that something was wrong, she ran to the stairs and looked at Lina.

Wanda was very concerned to see the state of her daughter. Lina looked at Wanda and wiped her tears.

**W: What happened?**

**L: Nothing!**

**W: Lina...**

**L: I said nothing! Why don’t you leave me alone?**

** **

Lina yelled at Wanda and ran up the stairs.

She ignored Vision too.

Vision approached Wanda from behind. Wanda was sad to see her daughter in that state.

**W: I really made her hate me.**

**V: Lina? No. She loves you.**

**W: She don’t.**

**V: Of course she loves you, how would she not love someone who cares so much about her?**

**W: She's hurt.**

**V: You should go talk to her.**

**W: She doesn’t want to see me, she never tells me anything about her life. She does not trust me.**

**V: She thinks you are her enemy because you always judge her.**

**W: I try only do what is best for her.**

**V: I know that, but she doesn’t. She does not understand your way. Go talk to her. Do not try to criticize what she say, just let her talk.**

**W: What if she kicks me out?**

**V: Then you give a space for her and retires.**

Wanda sighed and looked at Vision. Vision stroked Wanda's face and gave her a quick peck on her lips. The way he looked at her made her feel more confident.

Wanda went upstairs and knocked on Lina's door. She didn’t answer, so Wanda opened the door.

Lina was in bed and when she saw Wanda, she turned to the other side to not look at her.

Wanda was still afraid because Lina is the only person she can’t read the mind.

Wanda came in and closed the door. She took Lina’s bag, that was on the floor and put hanging on the chair. Wanda approached the bed and looked at her.

**W: Lina?**

**L: Go away!**

**W: I'm sorry, I can’t.**

**L: Of course you can! You can always. Get out!**

**W: I can’t. I’m sorry.**

Wanda sat on the edge of the bed and continued to stare at Lina. Wanda reached out to touch Lina's arm, but hesitated.

**W: I love you, Lina. It hurts me to see you like this.**

Lina turned her face to the pillow and cried even more.

**L: Just leave me alone, please.**

Wanda touched Lina's arm and she pulled away, moving to the edge of the bed.

Wanda sighed and sat closer to her, she decided to insist again... Wanda put her hand on Lina's hair and stroked. This time Lina didn’t pull away and even stopped crying.

Wanda stroked Lina’s hair with more confidence after she allowed this affection.

**W: I'm sorry for being so far from you. I'm sorry not to know about your problems. When you become a mother for the first time, you will only think about how to prevent the world to hurt your baby. And no matter what age you have, you will always be a baby to me and to your dad. I was blinded by the obsession to protect you and I don’t saw that you needed me here. I'm so sorry for all of that, honey.**

Lina sat up in bed and looked at Wanda, the tears turned to roll down her face. Wanda ran her thumb by Lina's face, trying to stop the tears from falling.

**L: It hurts so much, Mamma.**

** **

**W: I know. I know...**

Wanda stretched out her arms to Lina, who stared at Wanda unresponsive for a few seconds, then she lay her head on Wanda’s lap.

Lina still cried for hours and Wanda didn’t leave her side any second. She was with her when Lina fell asleep, and she was there when Lina woke up the next day.

...

The next morning, Steve and Natasha went down with the twins and prepared the breakfast. Natasha put the twins in the seats.

**S: Sarah! Maggie! It's time. Breakfast. James!**

While Natasha put a mush for the twins, Steve finished juice and bring bread to the table. Sarah and Maggie ran down the stairs and they were very excited.

The two sat, laughing a lot. Natasha looked at the two and smiled.

**N: So how was ball?**

**M: It was really cool.**

**S: Oh yeah?**

Steve sat down and put coffee in his cup, Natasha sat between the twins to help them eat.

**Sarah: I kissed a boy!**

Steve spat all the coffee on the table. Natasha was astonished.

**N: What, Sarah?**

**Sarah: A boy kissed my cheek!!!**

Sarah and Maggie began to laugh at Steve's reaction.

**S: Who kissed you on the cheek?**

**Sarah: Gabriel.**

Sarah said excitedly.

**Sarah: He loves me and we’re going to get married.**

**N: Of course he loves you, honey.**

**S: Are you crazy? Who is this boy? How old is he? I'll talk to his parents today! And with the principal! How could they allowed this to happen?**

Steve was very angry and ready to get up. Natasha was still smiling and told Steve to sit down.

**S: Natasha, she is only eleven years old.**

**N: Steve, it wasn’t a kiss on the mouth.** **Relax.**

**M: We'll do 12 years next month.**

**Sarah: Mom said kiss on the mouth only after 12 years.**

Natasha made good with her head and Steve looked at Natasha, shocked.

**S: 12? No! No! She meant 18, at least!**

**N: Oh God... Steve, call James again. He will be late.**

**S: We need to talk seriously, young lady.**

Steve got up and walked to close the stairs.

**S: JAMES! Come on, you will be late.**

**N: And you Mag? Any boyfriend?**

Maggie was embarrassed and made negative with her head.

**M: I just danced.**

** **

**S: Very well. Keep that way.**

**Sarah: All the boys like her, except Gabriel who likes me.**

Sarah said proudly. Steve was willing to die.

**N: Steve, relax. They're just kids, they don’t know anything.**

**S: I don’t want them to date, Natasha.**

**N: Steve is a joke. They only see each other at school. And I talked to Sarah and Maggie, they know very well they can’t date seriously.** **It is not, girls?**

Sarah and Maggie made positive head. Steve was still upset. Natasha got up and grabbed Steve's face to give several pecks on him, but Steve was very upset yet.

Natasha looked at the clock.

**N: Where’s James? I go there, it's time to leave.**

Natasha walked to the stairs, but James was already coming down the stairs. Natasha watched him and noticed something different in his face.

**N: James, you will have to eat fast.**

**J: I'm not hungry. Bye.**

James rushed out the door, Natasha and Steve looked at each other thinking about James’ strange behavior.

**S: I'll take the girls.**

**N: No, you’re not, you’re gonna embarrass them at school. I need to get out a bit. I’ll take them. Let's go girls.**

Sarah and Maggie gave a kiss on Steve, took the bags and went with Natasha to school.

Steve looked at the twins and smiled.

**S: It seems that's just me and you.**

The twins smiled. Charlotte and Nick love to play with Steve, he is totally playful. The twins think that Steve is a playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now you all happy that Lina and James broke up.


	47. Chapter 47

At school, James arrived a little late in the classroom. Torunn and Leziel were already there in their seats.

Torunn smiled at James, but he didn’t even look in her face.

**Lezi: I think he didn’t see you.**

**T: Yeah... I think not.**

Torunn and Leziel looked out the window because they heard someone throwing little rocks on the glass. Torunn frowned and looked Francis out of the classroom, dancing and calling her to skip class with him. Torunn made negative with the head and the teacher looked at her.

**\- Miss Odison? Something you want to share with the class?**

**T: No, ma'am. I’m sorry..**

Torunn froze with fear of being expelled again.

The teacher started the class, it was math.

Leziel raised her hand every time the teacher asked a question. She already knew all the answers. The students looked at Leziel with disdain. Leziel didn’t understand the behavior of humans.

The teacher praised Leziel’s intelligence, tho, which made some students bully her. Torunn got angry, but restrained herself to not defend her best friend.

An inspector knocked on the door and brought Francis to the classroom.

**\- Mr. Barton, I'm tired of your delays.**

**\- He was with his skateboard outside.**

**\- Go sit down, Barton.**

Francis winked to the teacher who was outraged and then walked over to sit behind Torunn.

**F: Why didn’t you come to find me outside?**

**T: Are you crazy? I've been expelled from school once, I don’t want to again, thank you.**

**F: Oh c'mon, Torunn. Since when do you care?**

**T: Since I came back!**

**\- Barton and Odison. Maybe you two want to chat at principal’s office?**

**Lezi: Sorry, teacher, we were talking about how it would be cool to do a geometry test.**

Torunn and Francis looked shocked at Leziel. The whole class began to grumble. The teacher smiled.

**\- It's a great idea! Next week, geometry test.**

Leziel raised her hand again. Torunn wanted to punch her. _What will she do now?_ Torunn thought while stared at Leziel.

**Lezi: It would be interesting to do in a group... You know, so we can share our thoughts and teach to those who has more difficult to learn…**

The teacher looked thoughtful and then liked the idea.

**\- Yeah. All right. Only four per group.**

**Lezi: What if the test would work as the grade of the semester?**

**\- That's what I thought, Leziel, I wish I had more students like you.**

Now the class was relieved and celebrating. Torunn clapped looking Leziel.

The recess bell rang. Torunn thought James would ask to be part of her group but he just walked out of the classroom.

Torunn, Leziel and Francis left the classroom and face with the Stark twins in the hallway.

One of the twins is crazy about Torunn. Howard Stark.

**Howard Stark: Hi, Torunn.**

Torunn looked at them and smiled sheepishly. Francis and Leziel frowned.

**T: Hi. How are you?**

**HS: Fine. Uhm. Listen... Since I saw you for the first time, I thought you were very beautiful.**

Torunn got all red and smiling, she completely forgot that Francis was hearing and seeing everything.

**T: Thank you.**

**HS: How old are you?**

**T: Sixteen.**

**HS: Sixteen? Well, I think I can invite you to my senior prom, then...**

Torunn widened her eyes and opened her mouth.

**T: Do you want me to go with you?**

**HS: Sure, if your parents allow me to take you...**

**Lezi: You're too old for her.**

**T: Lezi!**

**HS: I'm 18 years old.**

**T: I'll ask for Maria if I can go.**

Howard approached Torunn and kissed her cheek. Torunn almost fainted, he was very beautiful and the fact that he is older made Torunn be all proud to be invited by him. Howard and Peter Stark walked away and Torunn couldn’t stop smiling.

**T: Oh my God!**

**F: I hope you have fun!**

Francis walked away angry.

**T: Francis? Francis!**

Torunn sighed.

**T: Whatever!**

Leziel crossed her arms and after this episode, Leziel was colder with Torunn and even made new friends at school, but Torunn didn’t know what was wrong with her.

Torunn had to confront Leziel soon as they arrived home.

**T: I thought we were friends.**

**Lezi: Friends? Torunn, how can you ignore everything around you? It’s very selfish of you.**

** **

**T: Selfish? I brought you to Earth with me, I let you wear my clothes, sleep in my room… In Asgard I let you sit at the table with my family. How can you call me selfish? I'm selfish with a lot of people, but I was never with you.**

**Lezi: Are you sure?**

**T: Lezi!**

Torunn was perplexed.

**Lezi: You never noticed, Torunn.**

**T: What?**

**Lezi: I love you.**

**T: I love you too, Lezi, you’re my best friend, and I don’t understand why you…**

**Lezi: No... It’s not that way I like you, it’s not as a friend…**

Torunn expression changed to surprise.

Torunn looked to the side, wondering what to say.

She looked Leziel again.

**T: I'm sorry. I didn’t notice.**

**Lezi: I know that and also I never said anything.**

**T: Since when?**

**Lezi: Since you kissed me.**

Torunn sighed, completely shocked. Honestly Torunn never really cared about hurting a boy’s heart, but she is very sad to know that she was hurting her friend like that.

**T: Lezi... I love you, too. Believe me, but as a sister. I like boys, you know…**

**Lezi: I know...**

**T: I'm sorry if I hurt you.**

**Lezi: It’s okay.**

**T: I promise to be more careful.**

**Lezi: I've been thinking of going back to Asgard.**

**T: Lezi! No. I need you.**

**Lezi: You have all your friends here.**

**T: They can be your friends too!**

**Lezi: They don’t seem interested in being my friends.**

**T: I promise they are a little bit crazy, but they all very nice. Please give us another chance. Pleaseeee.**

Lezi didn’t answer, but nodded. Torunn held her tight and swore to herself, to avoid hurting Leziel again.

...

James came home much earlier, he left school and went straight home. As soon as he opened the room door, he had the worst view that a kid can have.

**J: DAAAD!**

Natasha was on top of Steve, but they both were dressed. Natasha just roll to the ground, when she heard James’ voice. She looked at James frowning and Steve was completely red.

**N: James? What... What the hell are you doing at home at this hour?**

**J: I live here! I don’t believe I had to see this! Don’t you have two babies to take care?**

**N: They're asleep, James. And I thought we were alone in here.**

**J: God!**

**S: Shouldn’t you be at your "course" today?**

**J: No.**

**N: Well, do you want to eat something?**

**J: No, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to my room.**

**N: Okay.**

James ran up the stairs and went into his bedroom.

Natasha watched James.

**S: What?**

**N: Something's wrong.**

**S: With James?**

**N: Lina didn’t call today, not even last night.**

**S: Do you think they had a fight?**

**N: Maybe. I think they broke up, thank God.**

**S: Natasha!**

**N: He will overcome. That Torunn’s new friend is very cute, maybe they...**

**S: Natasha don’t do that.**

**N: You're right, she probably likes girls, the way she looks at Torunn....**

**S: Natasha!**

**N: What, Rogers? There are gay people in the world. Get over it.**

**S: I know there are, but it's not cool to be judging people.**

**N: I only say what I know. Steve?**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**S: What?**

**N: Do you think James will come down in the next thirty minutes?**

Steve raised his eyebrows.

**S: Maybe we should just go to our bedroom.**

**N: You're right.**

Natasha got up hastily, Steve hugged her from behind and kissed her neck as they walked to the stairs, but they had to stop because the doorbell rang.

Natasha was frustrated.

**S: I'll get it.**

Steve went to the door and opened it. Natasha saw that it was Wanda and rolled her eyes.

**W: Can we talk?**

**S: Of course. Come inside.**

Steve gestured for Wanda to come in and Natasha sat on the couch.

Steve sat next to Natasha and Wanda in the chair in front of them.

**W: I just wanted to talk about James and Lina. As you may already know, they broke up.**

**N: Really?**

Steve put his hand on Natasha's led, for her not interrupt Wanda’s speech.

**W: I thought you knew. Anyway, Lina is very hurt by what James did.**

**N: James? What my son did?**

**W: He cheated on her.**

** **

**S: What?**

**N: My son? Really?**

**S: It must be some mistake. James likes Lina and he is a decent boy.**

**W: Steve, I know you’re a good father and you taught good values to James, but he confessed to Lina about it and she is very ill now. She even got a high fever. I believe it’s all emotional.**

**S: I'm so sorry, I never noticed anything.**

**W: I just came here because I can’t stand to see my daughter suffering like that and I know that James truly likes her.**

**N: He is young, you know, teens falls in love and stop loving easily.**

Wanda sighed.

**N: I feel sorry for Lina, I hope she gets better.**

**W: I would like to have a word with James.**

**N: No.**

**W: Natasha...**

**N: No, if they broke up, there’s nothing to be said. Lina will suffer a little, but she will recover it.**

**W: And you think she's the only one who is suffering?**

Natasha frowned, confused.

**W: I can feel James’ pain from here and if you like a mother didn’t notice your child’s pain, I can guarantee that he is suffering. A lot.**

Wanda got up and left Natasha reflecting on James. Steve walked Wanda to the door.

**S: I'll talk to him.**

**W: Thank you, Steve.**

Wanda kissed Steve's face and walked away.

Steve looked at Natasha going up the stairs.

**S: You want me to go with you?**

**N: No.**

Natasha knocked on James's door but he refused to open the door. He claimed he had a headache and wanted to sleep, Natasha noticed the tearful voice of James and felt her heart sink, but there is nothing she can do at the moment, he is not a child anymore, that the mother's embrace would comfort and make all the pain go away. He needs space and Natasha gave him, she went downstairs again and Steve looked at her.

Natasha hugged Steve's waist and put her face in his chest, Steve embraced her body and put his hand on Natasha’s hair, they didn’t say anything, they were just holding each other by minutes.

**N: I was selfish.**

Steve just listened to her.

**N: As usual. I’m always selfish. Why are you with me? Why do you love me?**

Natasha looked up to stare at Steve. Steve stroked Natasha's face and looked at her tenderly.

**S: I don’t know. I just love you. Very much.**

**N: You're stupid.**

**S: Probably.**

Natasha gave a small smile and Steve gave a peck on her lips.

**N: I want to help him.**

**S: Just listen to what he has to say. Don’t judge Lina or his actions. Sometimes he just wants to be heard, without fear of being reprimanded.**

Natasha nodded, Steve took another peck on Natasha’s lips.

...

A few days later, at school, Lezi and Francis spent more time together in the recess, since Torunn was always being surrounded by Howard Stark and loving to have someone older giving her atention.

Lezi and Francis were sitting in school’s staircase and watching how Torunn smiles and moves her hair, twirling it in her fingers, completely silly, flirting with Howard.

**Lezi: By Odin, I didn’t know she was so stupid coexisting with humans.**

Francis laughed.

**F: You have not seen anything.**

**Lezi: I think I don’t want to see more of that. Do me a favor and slap me if I ever acted like that with a boy.**

**F: I've seen you like that with Torunn.**

**Lezi: Shut up!**

**F: It's serious. Will you say you don’t like her?**

Lezi crossed her arms awkwardly.

**F: It’s okay, I also like her, I know how it is.**

Lezi: At least you're a boy and she likes you.

**F: Like me and flirts like that with Howard Stark? No, she returned very different.**

**Lezi: She matured in Asgard.**

**F: A little.**

**Lezi: Very little!**

They both laughed and then dismantled the smiles, getting awkwardly.

Leziel straightened her hair behind her ear.

**F: You're too cool when you’re not being a nerd.**

**Lezi: Look, who's talking?**

**F: What?**

**Lezi: Don’t think I didn’t notice you resolved half of our work by yourself. And I've seen you doing complex calculations in your mind in the classroom and in training.**

**F: You're crazy.**

**Lezi: I watch everything!**

**F: Stalker.**

**Lezi: What? I needed to make sure you weren’t a complete… How do you** **earthlings says? A complete ass…**

Leziel looked at Francis’ skate.

**Lezi: I confess that I always wanted to ride on that thing.**

**F: Really? Why didn’t you say anything? Well, it's a boy thing. But though you are almost a boy since you like girls...**

Leziel punched Francis' arm, who started to laugh. Francis put the skate on the floor and pointed to it.

**F: Go.**

**Lezi: No. I'll fall.**

**F: Maybe.** **I just know that I'll laugh my ass off.**

**Lezi: You're pretty stupid, Torunn warned me.**

**F: If you won’t try, then...**

Leziel pushed Francis and stood on the skateboard.

**F: Now push the floor with your foot.**

Leziel did what he was asking and the skate moved, she lost her balance, but Francis hold her hand in time to prevent her from falling.

**F: Let's run.**

**Lezi: No!**

**F: YES!**

Francis held Leziel’s hand and pulled her, making the skateboard go faster. Leziel started to scream, but she was laughing at the same time.

Torunn heard Leziel screaming and looked to see what was happening. For some reason, Torunn was bothered to see Francis and Leziel getting well along.

James appeared in the schoolyard and Torunn smiled at him, but James wasn’t looking at her.

**HS: And then I said I could get more weight than him, and he said no, let's bet, and I bet. Guess who won?**

**T: I'll be right back.**

Torunn was completely ignoring Howard Stark’s talking, she ran to James.

**T: James!**

James looked at Torunn and turned around walking in the other direction. Torunn chafed and pulled his arm.

**T: James! I'm talking with you!**

**J: What do you want?**

**T: What do I want? You barely looked at my face in the last days.**

**J: I have nothing to tell you.**

**T: James! That’s rude!**

**J: I'm not fine, just leave me alone...**

James walked to leave, but Torunn ran and walked in front of him.

**T James? Talk to me. We are friends!**

**J: No, Torunn. I don’t want to talk with you anymore, it was because of you that Lina broke up with me and she don’t want to see me.**

**T: Because of me? Why have I done?**

**J: You kissed me.**

Leziel and Francis were passing by and heard the talk. They stopped, looking at Torunn.

**T: It was a long time ago. Why this now?**

**J: I told her.**

**T: So you are the stupid here!**

**J: Yes! I am, for letting you kissed me. I'm tired, Torunn.**

**T: Of me?**

James didn’t answer. Torunn looked startled and ran inside the school building. Leziel ran after Torunn.

**F: Everybody wanna steal my girl♫**

**J: Shut up, Francis.**

James pushed Francis and returned to the class.

At the end of class, James left school and looked at the sidewalk, waiting to see Lina, but she never showed up. He did that everyday, hoping she would show up.

Missing her is one of the worst feelings and James only knows what she means to him now. He need to see her, so he skipped the training and went to Lina’s school.

James waited next to the tree that they had their first kiss and watched her car parking on the sildewalk of the school.

Lina came out of the car and entered the school without looking behind. James heart stopped. It seems he was months without seeing her, he wanted to at least look in her eyes, so he decided to stay there until her classes finish.

James waited hours to Lina come out of school to see her again, but Lina just entered the car and went away.

James felt stupid because for days he have been thinking of what to say to Lina, but he's too embarrassed to come face to face with her again. James sighed and went home.

As James arrived, Sarah and Maggie were playing with the twins.

Natasha stared James.

**N: James?**

James looked at his mother.

**N: I want to talk to you. Come with me.**

Natasha went up to James' room and he followed her, thinking he had done something wrong.

Natasha closed the door and sat on James' bed. James stood, looking at his mother.

**N: You and Lina…**

James rolled his eyes.

**J: Have you heard? Are you happy now? It was all you wanted, right? Congratulations, Mom!**

Natasha was surprised by James' tone, but she kept calm.

**N: I'm not happy because my son is not happy.**

Natasha got up and stroked James’ hair.

**N: I know it's not easy, baby. And I think if you really love her, you should go for it, you know… Get her back. Every woman is happy to know that someone cares about her. All these days and you didn’t apologize to her…**

**J: She doesn’t want to see me, she told me to stay away from her, I don’t want to look like a stalker.**

**N: That's what they all say, James. But she's waiting for you to go talk to her. Demonstrate that you care.**

**J: I don’t know what to say.**

**N: Well, me neither. I have no patience with these things, but I know who can help you with that. He is the most romantic man I know and whatever he says, it will work. It worked with me.**

**J: Are you talking about Dad?**

Natasha smiled and made positive with her head.

**N: Just think about it.**

Natasha kissed James’ cheek and left.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very long chapters I've been doing

Over the weekend, Steve took James to fish, so the two would have some time alone and they could talk better, since James used to open himself more with Natasha.

The two arrived at Spooki Lake and set up camp, James complained of having to sleep in the tent.

**J: Why can’t we rent a cabin like the other?**

**S: Because it costs money. That way we don’t pay for anything.**

**J: Why are you always saving money? It’s not possible that we are poor. You two were heroes.**

**S: We never accept cash for saving lives, James. Your mother has a certain value in the bank, because before me, she used to accept the money, but I convinced her to not accept it anymore. I work to pay for everything we have and this is how it should be.**

James sighed and helped finish assembling the tent.

Steve took the fishing equipment and the two went to the pier.

They entered the “R.R.” boat that Steve and Natasha bought and baptized with that name.

**S: Do you still remember how it works?**

**J: Yes.**

James started the engine and drove them to the middle of the huge lake. Steve prepared the hooks and handed one to James. James sat down and cast the hook in the water. Steve did the same and sat, waiting for a fish to bite the bait.

James was the first to get a fish, but it was very small fish. Steve and James returned the fish to the water still alive, because it wouldn’t serve for a meal.

Steve was the next to get a fish, and this time it was a big one. James celebrated and helped his father to take down the fish.

Steve waited for James relax with fishing, to mention something about he and Lina breaking up.

**S: James, Wanda came in our house a few days ago.**

James looked at Steve.

**S: She told us what happened. Is it true what she told us?**

James didn’t answer.

**S: Do you still like Lina and Torunn?**

**J: No. I love Lina.**

**S: Then you should fight for her.**

**J: I don’t know how, she doesn’t want to see me.**

**S: Have you tried talk to her?**

James made negative with his head.

**S: You know, I had to fight a lot for your mother. Sometimes, she said she didn’t want to see me, she even said she didn’t love me and hurt me in every way she could, but I never gave up on her, but that just because I love her. And I had to prove it to her, often and even today she still tests me and I still have to prove almost every day that I love her more than anything. Women needs to know how much you love them.**

**J: But what should I say?**

**S: The truth. How did you feel kissing Torunn and how you feel without her. You should say how you imagine your life without her in the future.**

**J: I don’t know if I could live without her, dad. That scares the shit out of me.**

**S: Tell her that, but watch your language. Maybe you should surprise her. Buy a gift, something she likes. Make a love statement in front of her friends.**

**J: Oh no, that would be embarrassing.**

**S: Yes, it would be and that’s why you should do it. Which do you prefer? Be embarrassed or have Lina’s love back?**

James was silent, staring at Steve.

**S: Whatever you do, I'm with you.**

**J: Thanks, Dad.**

**S: In a few years, Nick will be able to join us to fish.**

**J: That would be cool, only the Rogers boys.**

**S: Yes.**

Steve smiled and ruffled James's hair. The two fished all day and then returned to the camp. Steve built a fire at night, they talked and got to know each other better.

The next day, they returned home.

Natasha was in the living room with Nick in her lap. Sarah and Maggie were dancing and Charlotte trying to imitate them in the way she could.

Steve beeped when he parked in front of the house. Charlotte opened her mouth and ran to the door, she acknowledges from far her father's car noise.

**N: Who is it, Charlotte?**

**Lotte: Papa!**

Charlotte shouted, banging on the glass, watching Steve and James coming out of the car. Steve approached the door and Charlotte began to run, to celebrate her dad returning home. Steve came in and took Charlotte on his arms.

**S: Princess! I miss you.**

**Sarah: I'm your princess!**

Steve looked at Sarah.

**S: I'm sorry. I thought you were already a queen.**

Sarah was thoughtful as Steve approached Natasha and gave a long peck on her lips.

**S: I missed you.**

**N: Really? I didn’t even notice that you were gone.**

Natasha joked and took another peck on Steve’s lips. Nick jumped for Steve’s arms, who picked him up.

**N: They are all yours. I’m leaving.**

**S: What? I just arrived.**

**N: Yeah... I spent two days with the children. Your turn.**

**S: But... I want to be with you.**

Natasha looked at Steve and smiled sweetly, she approached him and stretched to give a peck on his lips again.

**N: You're so sweet. I love you.**

**S: I love you too.**

**N: Yeah... Bye.**

Natasha walked away from Steve, took her bag and left. Steve stood looking Natasha walk out the door.

James approached his father and patted his back, laughing.

**J: It's not so easy, isn’t it, Dad?**

After almost a month, James had the courage to finally try to talk to Lina, at her school’s entrance.

He watched her from behind a tree every day and today he took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

Lina’s car parked in front of the school and James immediately crossed the street.

Lina's car went away and now James could see that Lina wasn’t alone, she was with a boy by her side, probably of their age. James froze in the middle of the street.

A car that was passing braked sharply when James stopped from nothing. The driver honked and cursed James.

Lina and the boy looked at James, as well all the other kids.

Lina frowned and saw that James didn’t move.

**L: Are you crazy? Get out of the street!**

James just came to himself, when Lina yelled at him. He ran to the sidewalk and Lina turned away from him, heading toward the school. James was hurt to see Lina with another boy, _how she is already with another?_

**J: Lina!**

Lina stopped but didn’t turn to face him.

**J: Who's this guy?**

Lina turned and looked at James with a serious expression.

**L: None of your business.**

** **

**J: I thought you loved me.**

Lina laughed in derision signal.

**L: You're kidding, right? James, I said I don’t want to see you. Go away.**

**J: How could you?**

**L: How could I what?**

**J: He... We just broke up and you...**

**L: Oh! At least we were finished, right? Contrary for what you did to me.**

**J: Lina!**

**L: I said go! Don’t come back.**

Lina grabbed the boy's arm and walked to the school’s door.

**J: I can’t go! I love you, Lina.**

All the students stopped and stared at Lina and James.

Lina stopped and didn’t turn. The students began to make fun of them.

**J: I...**

**L: Stop, James. I don’t believe you.**

**J: But I'm saying here for everyone to hear.**

**L: I don’t care. It proves nothing. It's just words!**

Lina didn’t look at James, she entered the school with the boy and the other students.

The bell rang and the door was closed. James stood in the same place, looking at the door, desolate.

As soon as the doors closed, Lina ran into the hallway and her heart was racing. The boy who was with her, followed her.

Lina leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and began to cry.

**\- Are you alright?**

**L: Yeah... I just... I need some time.**

**\- He seemed sincere.**

**L: He always seems, that's the problem.**

**\- Now he'll think I'm your boyfriend.**

**L: Let him think that.**

**\- Lina... You still love him.**

**L: I do, but it doesn’t matter. He cheated on me.**

**\- That's too bad, I know.**

**\- Alvin?**

The boy who was with Lina, is named Alvin and his boyfriend Julio appeared in the hallway, worried about him and Lina.

**Julio: Are you okay, Lina? What happened sweetie?**

Alvin put his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. They both were new at school and became friends with Lina and fell in love with each other, Lina helps both to hide their relationship. They are best friends now.

**L: I don’t know.**

**Julio: Oh my dear, you'll be fine. After class, we’ll go to your house and we’ll eat ice cream and watch a lot of movies and we will do it every day until you feel good.**

Lina wiped the tears and forced a smile.

**A: Come, let's go to class.**

Alvin hugged Lina’s neck and the three went to the classroom.

The next day, when Lina left school, she was startled to see Torunn in her school’s entrance.

Lina whispered to Alvin and Julio that she was the girl with whom James cheated on her and the two twisted their noses to Torunn.

Torunn approached Lina.

**T: Lina.**

Lina ignored Torunn and walked to the car. Torunn stepped in front of her.

**T: We need to talk.**

**L: No, thank you.**

**T: It's about James!**

Lina got into the car and couldn’t closed the door because Torunn prevented.

**T: It wasn’t his fault. Lina, listen to me. I kissed him.**

** **

**L: And he kissed you back.**

**T: He said that? If he said it’s a lie. He told me he couldn’t kiss me and I threw myself on top of him, he couldn’t stop and anyway it was awful for both of us. He's like a brother to me.**

**L: It doesn’t change the fact that he kissed you.**

**T: Not really. But you should know that James is in love with you. I don’t really like anyone, I just have the need to have all the attentions for me. Believe me, nobody wants to see James away from you than me, but he loves you, I don’t even know why, you’re skinny and I’m way more hot than you, but... James seems to like of you. He is suffering and it's my fault.**

**L: You're ridiculous.**

** **

**T: Maybe I am. Lina... People disappoint us all the time, it’s part of human nature. There is no way to avoid disappointments as much as we try and if you throw away from your life all the persons that disappoints you, well you will always be alone.**

**A: Oh, that's true, honey.**

**Julio: Aham!**

Lina was silent and sighed.

**T: You should give him another chance. That's all I had to say. I hope I never have to look in that ugly face you have.**

Lina closed the car door and left. Alvin and Julio left with Lina, who was silent during the entire trip.

Once she got home, Lina and the boys went to her bedroom, watching movies. The housekeeper brought lunch for the three.

...

Before Lina get home in the afternoon, Wanda received an unexpected visit.

**W: Natasha?**

**N: Wanda.**

Wanda led Natasha into the living room.

**N: I think you were right.**

**W: Do you think?**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**N: You were right. James is suffering, he really likes Lina.**

**W: So?**

**N: I just want to say that we should stop to intervene in their love life. I won’t influence James and I hope you do the same with Lina.**

**W: Lina is very independent and she has a lot of personality, I could never influence her at all.**

**N: James wants to try to talk to Lina, but Lina didn’t want to see him. Then I...**

**W: Okay.**

**N: You read my mind?**

**W: You’re too slow to talk. Will James come after school?**

**N: Yes.**

**W: Okay, I will ensure that she stays at home.**

**N: Thank you, Wanda.**

Natasha got up and Wanda smiled at her. Natasha smiled back and went home.

...

Lina, Alvin and Julio were in the bedroom, eating, gossiping and watching movie. Vision appeared in the room and opened the door abruptly.

**L: Father!**

**V: Lina!**

**L: What happened? Why that face?**

**V: I...**

**L: FATHER! Say something! What happened? Something with Mom? Is she okay?**

Vision couldn’t say anything, he pointed out the room and made positive with his head. Lina, Alvin and Julio left the room in a hurry, desperate to know what was going on. As they reached the stairs, the three stopped and looked shocked to Lina’s living room.

**Julio: Oh-my-God!**

**A: I... I'm going to faint. Help me**

Lina was shaking and couldn’t move, she was holding the stair railing and totally lost her breath. The living room floor was filled with flowers, there were so many that she couldn’t see the ground. Julio and Alvin came downstairs and looked into the yard and there were more flowers there.

**A: Oh God, I'll... I'll faint, honey quick, hold me.**

Alvin began to shake and Julio took his hand. James was waiting Lina at the beginning of the stairs. Lina for a moment almost smiled, but then she got serious, she looked at James with the same serious expression ever.

**J: Lina... I... I'm not good with words as my father is. It took me a long time to have the courage to come to look for you, because I thought I had to respect your decision of not wanting to see me. But it was difficult, so I started to hide behind trees next to your school just to see you. When I had the courage to talk to you, I saw you with that guy, that must be your new boyfriend ...**

Natasha looked Alvin and he is clearly gay. Natasha frowned and made negative with her head. _James is slowly just like his father, my God._ Natasha thought.

**J: It's not that I don’t respect him. He must love you, because it’s very easy to love you, I should know that very soon someone would be interested in you. But he must know that I love you. You need to know that I love you, I messed up, but I'll never make a mistake again, because I never want to be away from you. All these days I spent without you, were the worst and all the time I spent with you were the best of my life.**

Natasha rolled her eyes again.

**N: Jesus, it seems I’m hearing Steve talking.**

Natasha spoke quietly to herself. Wanda cleared her throat, signaling Natasha to keep quiet.

**J: I don’t know what to say for you forgive me. All this here may not mean anything, like my words, but I had to try, because I can’t let you walk out of my life like that, without fighting to keep you in it.**

**Julio: For God’s sake, Lina!!! You better kiss that boy right now or I will kiss him!**

**A: Julio!**

**Julio: I'm sorry, honey.**

**A: All right, I'm also about to do that.**

James looked at them and frowned, surprised by the phrase and still didn’t noticed that they are gay.

Lina went downstairs and looked at Wanda, Wanda made positive with her head.

Lina stood in front of James and crossed her arms.

**L: You're right. All of that means nothing. I hate flowers and I'm allergic to it!**

**J: Damn! I forgot!**

James tapped his forehead and Lina smiled, but soon became serious again.

**L: James.**

James looked at Lina.

**L: I didn’t have to read your mind to know that is true.**

** **

Lina finally smiled, James grabbed her waist, lifted her in the air and the two kissed. James put Lina back on the floor and she embraced on James' neck.

James looked at Alvin.

**J: I'm sorry.**

**L: James. They are gay and boyfriends!**

**J: Huh?**

**L: James…**

Lina gave three pecks on James’ lips.

**N: Well, I'm going home now that's everything is right again.**

**L: Can James sleep here tonight?**

**N: What?**

**W: Lina!**

**L: Mother! I said sleep!**

**W: Not even in separate rooms!**

**L: But...**

**N: James, I swear I'll cut your dick off, I don’t want to be a grandmother.**

**L: My God! We wouldn’t do anything.**

**N: Oh yeah honey, I’m the one with power to read minds. James, be at home at ten.**

James nodded.

...

A few months later, Maggie and Sarah, both with eleven years old now, were at home with Steve and James. Natasha, was out with the twins for shopping along with Hill, Sophia, Leziel and Torunn.

Sarah was in her bedroom and Maggie was just finishing bath.

Sarah was studying, sitting on her bed, she felt something wet between her legs and thought she was peeing in her pants. She got up and look at the bed. Sarah noticed that there was bloodstain in bed. Sarah looked down and saw that her short was all bloodstained, she widened her eyes and screamed desperately.

At the same time, Maggie had just stepped out of the bathtub and saw drops of blood on the bathroom floor, falling from between her legs. Maggie heard Sarah screaming and immediately started screaming too.

Steve and James were in the living room, watching football game on TV. The two widened the eyes when they heard the girls screaming desperately. They thought that the house was being invaded and someone was trying to abduct the girls.

James grabbed the baseball bat that was leaned against the wall and Steve just ran up the stairs.

Steve went first in the bathroom that was closer to the stairs, the door was locked and he didn’t think twice, he threw his shoulder against the door and break into the bathroom.

James ran past Steve and opened Sarah’s bedroom door.

Maggie was startled by Steve and screamed even more because her father was seeing her naked and bleeding.

Steve didn’t know what to do, he didn’t understand the blood on the floor.

**S: Maggie, are you hurt?**

**Sarah: I AM DYING! DADDY! HELP ME!**

James froze completely to see blood in Sarah’s clothing, as he does not understand what is happening, he also thought she had been hurt.

**J: FATHER! DAD! SARAH IS DYING! D-DAD SHE IS BLEEDING!**

Steve looked at James. Sarah and Maggie didn’t stop screaming.

**S: JAMES!**

**J: DAD!**

**M: DAD!**

**SARAH: DADDDYYY!**

**J: DAD, WHAT DO I DO?**

**S: CALM DOWN, WAIT... I THINK... CALLI AN AMBULANCE. NO, NO, LET’S GET IN THE CAR. GO. GO. GO.**

Natasha was arriving at home just now, she entered pushing the twins’ stroller, but the two were walking beside her.

Natasha heard screams on the top floor, and the first thing she did was grab the gun she had hidden in a secret compartment in the living room and ran with the gun in her hand upstairs.

Steve and James looked at Natasha armed. Sarah and Maggie also stared at Natasha armed and screamed again.

Natasha frowned and noticed that Maggie and Sarah had menstruated. Natasha lowered the gun and leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

**N: All the screaming is because of that?**

**S: Natasha, I...**

**N: Steve, James...** **Go to the living room and stay there with the twins.**

**S: But...**

**N: I'll take care of it, okay?**

Steve looked at Natasha and nodded. James followed his father and Natasha went to talk to Sarah and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mag and Sarah with this daddy.


	49. Chapter 49

**N: Sarah, come take a shower.**

Sarah looked at Natasha, she was still freaking out.

**N: Are you in pain?**

Sarah made negative with her head.

**N: So you can walk to the bathroom.**

Natasha waited Sarah get in the bathroom, then she came in.

**N: Now you two get in the tube.**

Sarah and Maggie entered the tube and sat down.

**N: Girls, remember that I said that when girls are turning into woman, our bodies changes a lot? The woman's body goes through a lot of things, but that only means you’re growing up.**

**Sarah: So now I'll be able to date?**

**N: Not yet.**

**M: I want my mom.**

Maggie grumbled, wanting to cry.

**N: It's okay, Maggie. I’ll explain everything for you, just wait a little bit.**

Natasha left the bathroom and went downstairs. She handed $10 to James.

**N: Go to the pharmacy and buy two sanitary napkin packages.**

**J: Me???**

**S: Sanitary napkin? So, they...?**

**N: Yes, Steve! What did you think it was?**

**S: I don’t know, I just freak out. Aren’t they too young for that?**

**J: I can’t buy a** **sanitary napkin, I’m a man!**

**N: I'm not asking, James Grant Rogers, I telling you to go.**

James frowned and sighed. When his mother calls him by his complete name, he knows he’s in trouble.

James left and returned half an hour later with sanitary napkin hidden beneath his shirt.

**J: There was a lot of girls in the pharmacy, I want to die!**

**N: I thought you only care about what Lina think about you.**

**J: Yes, but...**

**N: Give me that, James.**

Natasha took the sanitary napkin and went to the bathroom, she explained to Sarah and Maggie how to use it.

**Sarah: How many days we will be like that?**

**N: Probably about 4 or 5 days.**

**M: That’s too much!**

Sarah: How many days the boys stays like that?

**N: None.**

**Sarah: None?**

**M: That's not fair! Why do we have to go through this?**

**N: I don’t know, rules of nature ...**

Sarah and Maggie frowned.

**M: I hate men!**

**Sarah: Me too!**

**N: Me too, girls, me too.**

The two left the bathroom and went to their bedroom.

Natasha came down and sat on Steve’s lap, hugging his neck. Steve sniffed Nat’s neck and kissed her chin.

**S: How are they?**

**N: They already understood what it all means, but I think you have not.**

**S: I…**

Sarah and Maggie came downstairs and walked straight to the kitchen.

Steve looked at them.

**S: Are you feeling better, girls?**

Maggie and Sarah were super serious, they looked at Steve and ignored him. Steve raised his eyebrows without understanding.

**S: What...**

Maggie and Sarah took a pot if ice cream and two spoons, the two came back in the living room and they were about to go upstairs. Steve tried to communicate again.

**S: Girls, I'm sorry I reacted that way, I didn’t know what to do, I thought...**

**Sarah: You don’t know anything, dad.**

**M: Men are just so stupid.**

** **

Steve widened his eyes and lost his speech.

James looked at Sarah and Maggie.

**J: You got pot of ice cream just for yourselves? I bought it with my money.**

Maggie looked at James, holding the spoon.

**M: Yes! You have a problem with that?**

** **

James never heard Maggie being rude, she is always gentle. James stepped back and looked at Natasha, who pretended not to be listening to anything.

**Sarah: I hate you!**

** **

**S: Sarah! Don’t talk like that to your brother.**

**Sarah: I hate you too!!!**

**S: Sarah!**

**Sarah: Hurgh!!!**

Sarah and Maggie went up to their room and Steve was still shocked, he looked at Natasha.

**S: What was that?**

**N: Puberty, baby. Get used to it.**

Natasha gave a peck on Steve to comfort him and walked to the kitchen, the twins were in the carpet and followed her there.

Steve looked at James.

**S: I don’t know what I'll do with my life if Sarah and Maggie become young versions of Natasha.**

**J: Oh God no.**

**N: I heard that, Rogers!**

Natasha came to the kitchen’s door, with Charlotte and Nick on her arms.

**N: I think daddy will have beautiful dreams sleeping on the couch tonight, babies...**

**S: Natasha... I was just kidding. Natasha?**

Natasha went to the stairs and ignored Steve.

**S: Nat? Baby?**

Steve sighed and threw his head back on the couch. James started laughing, Steve threw a cushion on James.

**S: Yeah, go laughing, your time will come, do you think Lina will be different from Natasha?**

**J: No, I love Lina and when we got married and have a baby, she will be more soften and loving. She already is.**

**S: Uhum.**

**J: She is!**

**S: But do you think that after pregnancy she will be more loving?**

Steve started laughing.

**S: It's the opposite!**

**N: I HEARD THAT TOO! Two nights on the couch, honey!**

Steve looked at the stairs, Natasha must be in the hall listening to the whole conversation.

**J: I don’t understand, you are the man, Mommy can’t put you out of your bedroom, you paid for the house.**

Steve decided to whisper to Natasha not hear.

**S: James, do not ever, under any circumstances repeat that in this house. I paid, but she has to think that she is the owner and she have to think that she’s the leader of the house. I know her enough to know when and how to tame her, you better find out Lina’s weaknesses.**

**N: Rogers!**

Steve felt a chill taking over his body. He was completely cold, he turned to look at the stairs and saw Natasha watching him with a raised eyebrow. _How she heard that if her whispered?_ Steve could imagine himself sleeping weeks on the couch, or even on the street.

**S: Y-yes?**

**N: Don’t forget to walk with Sam outside.**

Wow, James noted how Steve was pale and how he breathed relieved by Natasha have not heard his speech. Natasha frowned and looked confused to Steve.

**N: What?**

**S: Nothing, I'm going now.**

Natasha made positive with her head and returned to her bedroom. Steve whistled and Sam appeared in the living room, Steve held the leash in Sam and when he opened the house door, Lina was there just about to ring the bell.

**L: Mr. Rogers.**

**S: Hello Lina. Isn’t it too late for you to come here?**

**L: My driver brought me and he will pick me up soon.**

**S: James?**

**J: What?**

**S: Look who's here.**

Lina entered the house, James looked at her and smiled.

**S: James, if she wants a snack, there’s sandwich in the fridge.**

**J: Okay.**

Steve went out and closed the door.

Lina walked over to James, put her arms around James' neck and gave him a peck. Lina looked around and frowned.

**L: Is it me or your father left us alone at home?**

**J: My mother's upstairs in the bedroom, she and my father fought.**

**L: They fought??? Why?**

**J: Oh, don’t worry, a few days on the couch and they are in peace. I don’t even bother to care anymore.**

**L: Hmm... So if we go up to your bedroom, no one will know?**

** **

James raised his eyebrows and looked at Lina.

**J: I think not.**

**L: So...**

**J: So?**

Lina rolled her eyes impatiently.

**L: Let's go to your room!**

**J: Oh!**

James was embarrassed and went upstairs hand in hand with Lina. The two were on tiptoes to not to be heard. James opened his bedroom door and at that moment Maggie opened her door, and looked at them.

**M: Sarah!!! Come here.**

James ran to Maggie and covered her mouth with his hand. Sarah looked at Lina on James's door.

**Sarah: MOM...**

James covered Sarah's mouth too.

**J: Hush...**

Lina decided to intervene.

**L: Hi girls. Please do not call Natasha.**

**M: What are you going to do in there?**

**L: Playing video games.**

**M: We are not stupid!**

**L: I know that, but it’s that I love so much your brother. I jst want to be with him a little bit.**

Sarah made a disgusted face.

**Sarah: How can you love this jerk?**

**J: At least I have someone who loves me, we can’t say the same about you, whale cub.**

Lina gave such a strong slap on James' arm, which snapped and Natasha heard from her bedroom.

**N: Girls? What is happening there?**

Lina, James, Maggie and Sarah looked at each other in silence.

**Sarah: Nothing, Mom.**

**N: I just made the twins sleep, be quiet.**

**Sarah: Okay.**

James hugged and kissed Sarah's face.

Sarah pushed James.

**J: Thank you, my fave hippogirl.**

James walked in his bedroom, pulling Lina's hand and locked the door.

**L: Why do you always saying bad things to your sister? That’s not cool, James.**

**J: She’s annoying.**

**L: That not justify and she's losing weight.**

**J: She’s trying to diet, but she's there in her room with ice cream pot.**

**L: Leave her alone. You have passed the age to do these jokes. Or you aren’t a man?**

**J: Of course I am.**

Lina smiled and walked over to James's bed, Lina sat up in bed and looked at James, who looked away, staring at the ceiling.

**L: What do you want to do?**

**J: I d-don’t know.**

James replied, without looking at Lina.

**L: I'll put a piercing.**

James looked at Lina.

**L: Right here.**

Lina raised a little her blouse and pointed to her belly button. James gulped staring at it.

**L: Do you like?**

James just nodded.

**L: Are you going to stand there?**

**J: N-no.**

James walked over to the bed and sat away from Lina. Lina lay in James' bed and stroked his back, as she watched him.

James was super red and looked at the window.

**L: James?**

**J: Huh?**

**L: Don’t you wish me?**

**J: What? Lina…**

**L: I just wanted to know. All my friends are already doing that... And you never tried anything with me.**

**J: I just... I didn’t know you wanted.**

**L: Well, I do.**

James looked at Lina.

**L: And you?**

**J: Me too. But do you want to do here? Like… Now?**

Lina shrugged.

**L: Anywhere, as long as it with you.**

**J: My parents and girls can come in here.**

**L: It doesn’t have to be today.**

James turned a little to be able to look in Lina’s eyes.

**L: I want you to be my first. Are you a virgin?**

**J: No...**

Lina stopped stroking James' back and looked deep inside his eyes. James knows that when she does it, she will read his mind.

**J: Yeah, I am... But...**

**L: God, James, you know you don’t have to lie to me about anything. I feel safer knowing that we are at the same level.**

**J: How do we… How are we gonna do that?**

**L: My parents will travel next weekend, you can go to my house.**

**J: Okay…**

Lina smiled and James smiled back.

**J: I think I should talk to my dad first.**

**L: What? Are you crazy?**

**J: He needs to tell me what to do, because I don’t know.**

**L: No! God! James it's not just about you, I don’t want anyone knowing about that, that includes your beloved friend Torunn.**

**J: Okay…**

**L: You know when she came talk to me about you. It was kind of nice of her…**

**J: Really? So you’re friends, now?**

**L: No way.**

...

Midweek, Torunn only talked about the prom that Howie Stark invited her.

Hill has authorized her to go, and today was the prom night.

**Lezi: I can’t stand to hear you talking about it anymore.**

**T: I'm sorry, I'm so nervous! Do you think Francis will get upset?**

**Lezi: Just now you think about him? You should talk to him.**

**T: We are not dating, I don’t have to ask his permission.**

**Lezi: I just… He’s a really cool guy, Torunn.**

**T: Nobody thinks he’s cool.**

**Lezi: I do.**

**T: Well, you're from another world, so I'm not surprised.**

The two talked in the school’s courtyard when Francis came like a lightning on his skateboard, he stopped next to them.

**F: So? Let's have lunch?**

**T: I will not eat anything today, I want to be skinny for my new dress.**

**F: I wasn’t talking to you.**

Torunn frowned and was outraged when he noticed that Francis was looking at Leziel.

Leziel smiled and nodded.

**T: Lezi! Are you gonna leave me alone?**

**Lezi: I'm hungry, Torunn.**

Leziel got up and Francis let her climb on his skateboard, along with him. They went to the refectory, while Torunn got in a bad mood looking at them, but that last shortly, she spotted Howie Stark walking to the courtyard and smiled.

Torunn got up to go running after him, and when she approached him, she noticed that Howie was talking to another girl, the same age as him.

Torunn watched them and broke her smile, she didn’t know about what they talked, Howie noticed Torunn’s presence and said goodbye to the girl.

**HS: Hey, pretty girl.**

Howie put his hand on Torunn’s chin, who looked serious.

**HS: What?**

**T: Who is that girl?**

**HS: Tania? She is my friend.**

**T: Friend?**

**HS: Yes. What did you think she was?**

Torunn shrugged, making negative with her head.

HS: Men can have female friends... Don’t be so jealous, she’s not the one I'll take to go out tonight, and make all the other girls jealous, because she’ll be the most beautiful girl of the night.

Torunn couldn’t hold back the smile. Howie put his hand on the wall and stroked Torunn’s hair, who was embarrassed and looked aside.

**HS: I love when you do that.**

**T: What?**

**HS: When you blush, it’s very lovely, you're always so though.**

Torunn frowned, then laughed. Friends of Howie called him to go to the class. Howie looked at them and nodded, he looked back at Torunn, leaned toward her and gave a slight peck on her lips. He blinked and ran to the end of the hallway up the stairs.

Torunn touched her lips and was smiling alone, James was coming and looked at Torunn.

**J: Torunn?**

**T: James!**

**J: It seems that you saw a blue bird.**

**T: Almost that.**

**J: I heard you’re going to the prom with Stark.**

**T: Yes, the whole school knows about that, right?**

**J: Yes. He's not too old for you?**

**T: I'm 16 and he’s 18! It's only two years of difference.**

**J: I know, but...**

**T: You know something about him that I don’t know?**

James made negative with his head.

**T: So go take care of Lina’s life.**

**J: Wow!**

**T: Sorry, I'm just too nervous.**

**J: I've never seen you like this. Maybe you will enjoy for real this prom.**

**T: I don’t know.**

**J: I just hope he be decent with my best friend.**

Torunn smiled and rolled her eyes.

**T: You're too syrupy, James Rogers!**

**J: Thanks for the help with Lina and know that if you need me, I will always be willing to help you.**

Torunn nodded.

**J: Let’s meet in the playground next to my house after class, I called all the other N.S.A. I have an announcement.**

**T: Okay.**

...

After class, James met Pym, Azari, Francis and Torunn at the school exit.

**J: Leziel?**

**F: She stayed for tutoring.**

**J: I thought she was a nerd.**

**Pym: Yah, she’s who will give the tutoring.**

The kids went to the playground.

**T: So let's go to with that announcement, I have to get ready for the prom.**

**F: The party is only at night, Torunn.**

**Pym: But for that one looks good, she’ll have to start early. Like really!**

Torunn hit the head of Pym.

**Azari: Don’t care about him, Torunn. You are one of the most beautiful girls I know.**

**Pym: HAHA look that, Azari likes Torunn!**

**A: Shut up!**

Azari and Pym began to slap each other arms.

Torunn kissed Azari's face.

**T: Thank you, Azari. And, Pym you must know that Azari is my younger brother.**

Pym: How’s that possible?

**J: We were raised together in Africa.**

**Pym: Huh?**

**J: It's a long story.**

**Lina: What story?**

James looked back and Lina was arriving, she laced her fingers in James’ hand and gave a quick peck on his lips.

**F: Now we are complete. Say what you wanna say, James.**

James was silent and thoughtful.

**Pym: I’m hungry, just say it.**

**A: What is it, James?**

**T: Yeah, tell us James.**

**J: Guys, I made a decision.**

**L: What decision?**

Lina starred at James.

**J: I'll tell my parents.**

**T: Tell them what?**

**J: That we are Avengers.**


	50. Chapter 50

Everybody was serious looking at James, the greatest silence. In a few seconds everyone started laughing hysterically.

James frowned, irritated.

**Azari: You are very funny, James.**

** **

**Pym: Yeah, that was good. I almost believed.**

Lina was the most serious one, because she knew James wasn’t kidding.

**Lina: He's serious about that.**

**Francis: Of course not. James?**

** **

Everyone stopped laughing when they noticed that James wasn’t kidding. The smiles gave way to expression of concern and despair, and of course in Torunn, a lot of anger. She got up and started gesturing.

**Torunn: Are you out of you god damn mind? Did you ate shit today, because that’s just what you just put out from your mouth? You are not gonna say anything to anyone!**

**James: I have already decided.**

**T: JAMES! I am not playing with you.**

**J: Me neither!**

**T: You will be quiet about that.**

**F: James, man, are you crazy? You are more at risk of being murdered if you tell to your mom.**

**J: I know.**

**A: I guess my father would be happy with that.**

**P: I think mine too.**

**F: My father won’t, he will take my skin off.**

**T: Don’t worry, he won’t say anything.**

James looked at Torunn and she had that defiant and bold look that she used gave to him when they were little and he tried to do something that she didn’t want.

**L: Why are you so worried, anyway, Torunn? Hill is like your mom and your parents know about it too.**

**F: Yeah, Torunn, your ass is not on the line here.**

**L: I think my mom would freak out, but there's nothing she can do to stop me, anyway.**

**T: That's nonsense, James! You'll ruin everything. Natasha will never let you be part of the team! She will send you to Switzerland, perhaps even to Asgard to keep you away from the New Avengers!**

**J: I know. I just don’t want to lie to my parents anymore.**

**T: You! Urrrghhh!!!**

Torunn snarling with rage, she ran her hand through her hair nervously, her face came to be red.

James was beginning to fear for his physical integrity. Maybe he won’t even come home alive to be able to tell his parents the truth.

Lina held in James's hand and laced her fingers with his. James looked at Lina and she showed support for him. Lina rested her chin on James' shoulder and he leaned his forehead against hers.

**T: You so stupid! Lina, you think Natasha will ever allow for you e with James? She will blame you!**

**L: Why? It was you who brought him to this, not me.**

**T: I don’t care! Why nobody else is saying anything?**

**F: James, you can’t do this, I'm finally getting in peace with my father.**

**J: I'm sorry, Francis. I will try to convince them that only I was involved on this.**

**T: UUUURGGGHH! I will kill you, James!**

Torunn couldn’t scram, to not attract other adults attention. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

**T: You can not do that.**

**A: Oh Torunn stop with that! You have no reason to be so mad.**

**T: I have, Azari. I have because James is about to ruin his mother's friendship with mine.**

**A: With Sif?**

**T: With Maria!**

James looked at Torunn and now he hesitated, he hadn’t thought about how Natasha will react with Hill. Of course Natasha was going scream and ground him, maybe break his leg, but she is capable of doing something worse with Hill.

**T: Oh, now you seem to have used that brain!**

**J: I had not thought of that.**

**T: That's the reason for you not talk to your mother! She will not forgive Hill for that and Hill would be very sad if Natasha starts to hate her. Don’t ruin their friendship.**

**J: I can say that Hill is not involved.**

**T: For God’s sake, James Rogers! Hill owns SHIELD! Of course she would be involved!**

**J: I don’t know what to do.**

Torunn took a deep breath and picked up her bag..

**T: Whatever you do… if you ruin the friendship between Hill and Natasha, our friendship will also be finished, because I won’t ever look in that stupid and freckled face of yours! I have to go, I have a prom. Bye.**

** **

Torunn was extremely angry and turned to leave, Azari and Pym walked after her trying to calm her.

Francis remained there and looked at James.

**F: James? Please, you can’t do that.**

**J: Francis, I can’t lie to my parents everyday.**

**F: Just wait a few weeks, or maybe until we graduated, I can move to another country.**

**J: You're overreacting.**

**F: You will ruin my relationship with my parents.**

**J: You… who was always rebellious, it's not my fault.**

**F: You should have refused to be part of it, you already knew you had to keep it a secret. You're breaking an agreement that all of us made. Just think about it, James.**

Francis mounted on his skate and left.

Lina released James' hand and walked around to face him.

**J: Do you think I would be a traitor if I tell?**

**L: I think that’s a very strong word, but they're kinda right, baby.**

**J: I thought you were with me on this.**

**L: I am, but do you want me to lie to make you feel better?**

James was sulky and took a deep breath.

**L: The question is it’s not only your life, your decision will influence in mine, in Torunn’s, Francis’ and the other boys lives too… Even Maria Hill’s life. Torunn was so nervous about Maria friendship with Natasha, how much they are friends?**

**J: Very much. To the point of my father feel jealous of my mom with Hill sometimes. My mother used to say that Hill is her soulmate, but she came in a woman's body, and my dad got super angry about, but she’s just kidding.**

**L: So, you really want to end this?**

**J: No! I just don’t want to lie anymore! I’m so confused.**

**L: But James, if you tell the truth, you will be causing all this. I'm with you, but I don’t think you should tell the truth. Not now. And please don’t tell before the next weekend.**

**J: Why?**

**L: James!**

James looked at Lina, confused. Lina rolled her eyes.

**L: You and I... In my house, alone... Remember?**

**J: Oh!**

**L: Yeah! Don’t let anything ruin this, I want it to be perfect!**

**J: It will be.**

Lina smiled and hung on James' neck, raising her legs in the air. James held Lina's waist and gave a long peck on her and the kiss was going to be more intense, but a lady who was sitting on the bench near them cleared her throat, making the two stop and look at her.

James felt embarrassed and placed Lina on the floor.

**L: He's my boyfriend!**

**J: Lina... Let’s go...**

...

At night, Torunn was ready for the prom. She was wearing a beautiful dress, Leziel helped her with her hair, making a hairstyle that matched with the rest of the outfit.

Hill came into her bedroom and stared at Torunn.

**H: My God, Torunn! Sam, come see this.**

Sam entered the bedroom and opened his mouth.

**Sam: She will not go out wearing that outfit.**

**H: Of course she will!**

**Sam: No, no, no, I'll call Thor.**

**T: He knows I'm going!**

**Sam: Not with those legs out, I bet.**

**T: Stop being so boring!**

**Sam: I do not trust Stark.**

**H: You mean, Tony.**

**Sam: I mean, Stark. It's in the blood. I don’t trust.**

The bell rang and the heart of Torunn accelerated, she sighed and opening a huge smile. Lezi smiled, because Torunn is happy so she feels happy too.

**Lezi: Anything, you can call me.**

**T: Okay!!! Goodbye!!!**

Torunn ran to the living room and opened the door, but who was there, was Stark’s driver, with a bouquet of roses in hand, he handed to Torunn that freaked out with the treatment.

Sam, Hill, Leziel and the little Soph were watching from inside the apartment, then they walked to the window to see the limo parked in front of the building.

Torunn went downstairs and when She reached the sidewalk, a huge limousine was waiting. Howie Stark got out and he had a bracelet with a flower in his hand, Torunn smiled at him and approached. Howie put the flower bracelet in Torunn’s arm and kissed her face.

Sam Hill and Leziel watched from the window, Sam was nervous.

**Sam: I think I’m gonna talk to him.**

**H: You stay here, Samuel Wilson.**

**Soph: Here!!!!**

Soph pointed to Sam, imitating the way of speaking of Hill. Leziel smiled amused.

**Lezi: She's so cute and smart.**

**H: Of course she is. She’s mine.**

**Sam: Mine too.**

**H: Yeah... But we know from who she is getting her cleverness...**

**Sam: Of the two of us!**

…

Upon arriving at the prom, Torunn was feeling in a beautiful fairy tale. Howie was super attentive, not unglued from her in any time, he brought drinks and snacks for her to eat, introduced her to friends and when the DJ played a slow song, he called her to dance.

While the two were dancing embraced, Howie smiled looking at Torunn.

**HS: You are a very beautiful girl, Torunn.**

**T: Thanks, you too. All the girls are looking at you.**

**HS: No, they’re looking at you and they probably feeling jealous of your beauty. Don’t tell anyone but you’re the most beautiful girl of the night**

Torunn laughed embarrassed and looked away.

**HS: Can I kiss you?**

Torunn looked at Howie and made positive with her head, Howie kissed her lips in the middle of the dance floor.

**HS: Come with me.**

Howie pulled her by the hand to go next to his friends again who were also accompanied by other girls, including Howie's brother.

**\- Torunn, try it.**

Torunn held the glass that one of Howie's friends gave to her, she looked at the drink and sniffed.

**T: What is it?**

** **

The boys laughed.

**\- It's a special juice.**

**T: It’s alcoholic drink, I can’t.**

The boys laughed again and their dates too, making Torunn feel embarrassed.

**HS: It's okay. It does no harm.**

Howie took a glass and drank at once.

**HS: Why don’t you try to see if you like it?**

Torunn was uncertain, she never ever thought about drinking alcohol, and now she’s feeling silly, she didn’t want to be seen as a child who does not do what they do, she took a sip and coughed at the taste. She wiped the corner of her mouth.

**\- That's right, little girl.**

One friend of Howie celebrated.

**\- It only gets better.**

Torunn looked at Howie that lift her cup towards her mouth again, he encouraged her making positive with his head. Torunn took another sip and during the conversation, she ended up drinking everything that was in the cup.

Howie was drinking too much, and all his friends too.

Torunn drank just one glass and if she was an ordinary teenager, that would have been enough for her to get very drunk, but that was not the case. She wasn’t having any fun anymore. Howie, who was already in the fifth cup and was drunk, was laughing like crazy at all his friends stupid jokes about the other kids who were ugly or fat.

Torunn pulled away and walked over to a table. She sat down alone.

Howie followed her and sat beside her.

**HS: What happened?**

**T: I don’t want to drink.**

**HS: Ok. It’s all right... You don’t like my friends, right?**

**T: They treat me as if I were a child, they laugh at everything I do and speak and they’re making the other kids feel bad about the way they look. It’s not their fault, not everyone looks good, okay?**

**HS: Oh! Ohhh. Hey… Calm down. First, they’re treating you like a child because you're acting like one, you didn’t want to try the drink, you don’t participate in the conversation, you refused to play the games we’re making**

**T: Because I do not feel good kissing your drunk friends! And I did not like seeing you kissing those girls in front of me!**

**HS: heeeeey. Calm down, calm down. It was just a game. Relax. Are you jealous? That’s very sweet.**

Torunn was serious and looking to the side with her arms folded. Howie held in her chin and made her look at him.

HS: You're the only one that matters to me here. Those girls just wanted to tease you, but they all wanted to be in your place. But guess what, they can’t because I chose you. C’mon don’t be mad, huh... Where's my favorite smile?

Torunn took a few seconds, but gave a small smile. Howie got up and went to get another glass of drink when he came back, he reached out to Torunn. Torunn held in his hand and stood up.

**HS: Shall we go?**

**T: Go? Where?**

**HS: Get out of here.**

Torunn looked around and then at the clock.

**T: You... You didn’t told me we were going elsewhere, Hill will send a car to pick me up here.**

**HS: It's okay. I’ll leave you at home.**

**T: She will not let me go anywhere.**

**HS: What time she will send the car for you?**

**T: At 2 pm.**

**HS: Well, missing half an hour to midnight. There’s time.**

**T: Time for what?**

Howie smiled.

**HS: Just come with me.**

Howie took Torunn out the party, the limo was still on the street, they entered the limousine and Howie asked the driver to go to the the next street and park on a gas station.

When they reached the gas station, Torunn noticed that the place was disabled and there was no one around.

**T: What are we doing here?**

**HS: Don’t tell me you don’t know?**

Howie put his hand on Torunn’s leg, who took a fight and sat farther away.

**HS: I thought you liked me...**

**T: I do, but...**

**HS: So... There's nothing wrong with that.**

Howie came closer to her again, already embracing Torunn’s waist.

**HS: It's just a kiss...**

He pressed his lips on Torunn’s and she wasn’t sure whether to allow or not, but he was already kissing her and she allowed, but Howie started breathing panting and move his hand around her waist and then on her legs again, Torunn pushed Howie who hadn’t given up yet, who continued to press his lips against hers. Torun was trying to say for him to stop, but he didn’t let go her lips. Torunn had to use of her strength and pushed him away. She kicked his balls, making him fall on his knees in pain.

Torunn was trying to open the car door, but it was locked. She hold tight on the door and broke it, she got out and looked around. Howie tried to get out of the car.

**HS: Torunn! What are you doing? Go back to the car, it's dangerous here!**

**T: As if you care!**

**HS: I do care!**

**T: You're disgusting! Why did you do it? You ruined everything!**

Torunn screamed with tears coming down on her face.

**HS: What did I do? Why are you so nervous? It seems that you never did it before.**

Torunn glared at him, she stopped crying and was in shock.

Howie understood that she is still a virgin, despite the rumors that circulated at school on last year. Howie remembered that early in the prom, one of the girls who were with his friend, told him that Torunn said in the bathroom that she was crazy to go to bed with him and he believed that. Howie now is feeling bad about trying to go so fast with her, but only because he thought she wanted it.

**HS: Torunn... I'm sorry, I thought...**

**T: You thought I was a whore like those girls that hang out with you!**

**HS: No, I… I really like you, but…**

**T: You went too far and ruined my night!**

**HS: Go back to the car and let me explain. I promise, I won’t do anything. Trust me.**

Torunn removed the flower bracelet and threw on Howie's face, she didn’t know where she was, she didn’t care to be seen flying over, she just flew as high as she could.

...

The next day, Natasha was at home looking after Charlotte and Nick.

Charlotte had finished her bath and pooped, Natasha frowned, irritated.

**N: Charlotte! Why every time you do it? I was going to bathe Nick now! Dammit!**

Natasha gave another bath in Charlotte. She starred at Nick, who was at the bathroom door with a toy in his mouth.

**N: Stay here and wait for mommy, Nick.**

Natasha took Charlotte to the twins' bedroom.

Natasha put Charlotte on the changing table and Steve appeared at the door.

**S: You want me to change her?**

Natasha was still angry at Steve's speech from the other day. Nat didn’t answer, she left the diaper on the table and turned to leave the room, but she was surprised by Steve who was already stuck with his body behind her.

Natasha looked at Steve and tried to get out of his arms, but it was too late. He was already stroking her belly, then hugged all her waist.

Natasha bit her lip and took a deep breath. She made negative with her head, while Steve kissed the side of her forehead.

**S: I do it for you.**

**N: No need.**

**S: I want to.**

Steve forced Natasha to look into his eyes.

**S: I do everything for you.**

Natasha took a deep breath again and wanted to punch Steve's face, but she does not want to traumatize Charlotte.

**S: I miss you.**

**N: Steve, not now...**

**S: Why not?**

**N: Because I'm angry with you.**

**S: I've slept on the sofa all these days.**

**N: You should sleep more.**

**S: Don’t you miss me?**

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

**S: I know you do.**

Steve approached his lips of Natasha’s, he almost kissed her but Natasha likes to be though, she turned her face away.

**N: Don’t do it in front of the kids.**

**S: I was just going to kiss my wife. Can I Charlotte?**

Steve starred Charlotte over Nat’s shoulders, who smiled and made positive with her head.

Natasha rolled her eyes and pushed Steve.

**N: No.**

Natasha left the bedroom and went back into the bathroom to check Nick, she thought Steve would change Lotte’s diaper. But as soon as she left the room, Steve came up behind her and pushed her into the hall, out of sight of the children.

Steve again put her hand on Natasha's belly, beneath her shirt this time and pressed her body against the wall, he didn’t give her time to refuse nothing, he pressed his lips to hers and knew she could no longer be away from him. Natasha grabbed Steve’s and kissed him, but before he could continue, Natasha heard water noise, she pushed Steve away.

**N: Nicholas!**

Natasha ran back to the bathroom, Steve came after. Natasha put her hand on her chest because she thought Nick had entered the bathtub alone. But he just dropped the shampoo and conditioner in the water.

Natasha stared at Steve.

**N: God! It's your fault! Do not ever distract me when they are about to take a shower.**

Natasha took Nick’s towel and slapped it in Steve’s arm. Steve laughed, trying to protect himself from the blows, he grabbed the towel and pulled hard, making Natasha come along with the towel, he gave a peck on her lips.

**N: Stupid**

**S: Call me that again, and I'll kiss you again!**

**N: I thought you’re going to say you would punish me.**

**S: If you want...**

**N: If I want? Okay that’s not how it works. Nevermind, go change Lotte, go!**

**N: Okay, Mr. Nick. Bath...**

Natasha put Nick in the tube, who kicked the water, beating his little legs, making Natasha get all wet.

**N: Nick, no! Dammit. Sit down!**

Nick didn’t want to sit, he held on the edge of the tub and began to jump.

**N: Nick, you will slip! Do not jump!**

Natasha had to ask for help.

**N: STEVE!**

Steve opened the bathroom door, holding Charlotte in his arms.

**N: Leave her with Sarah and Maggie, I need help.**

**S: Okay.**

Steve knocked on the door of the girls and asked them to stay with Charlotte. Steve came back in the bathroom.

**S: Nick, every time you’ll be doing this?**

**N: He just stay agitated like that at bath time, I don’t know what happens.**

Steve took a lot of water toys in the closet and put it in the bathtub.

**S: Sit, Nick. Or I'll take the toys out.**

Nick sat when Steve threatened him.

Nick took the toys and started to play with it. Natasha knelt beside the tub, breathing relieved that he was finally calm.

Steve sat beside Natasha and put his hand on her leg, Natasha looked at him and made negative with her head.

**S: We should go out.**

**N: Go out? The girls can’t stay with them.**

**S: We call a babysitter. We really need to get out.**

**N: And leave them with strangers?**

S: We can pay a buck for James and Lina to stay with them.

Natasha laughed.

**N: Do you think they'll watch the children? They would go to the James’ bedroom and do what we pretend to do outside home.**

**S: Natasha...**

**N: Steve, they are at gunpoint, I see every time they are together.**

**S: James won’t make it.**

**N: I think they already done it.**

**S: Of course not.**

**N: Maybe. It won’t take long.**

**S: We must hold him at home?**

**N: No! He has to do it, he turns 17 years old.**

**S: He is very young.**

**N: Steve, he is a man. You know men start early. Okay, I know you took almost 77 years for this, but that’s not the usual, okay?**

**S: Do you think that our son having sex is normal?**

Natasha shrugged.

**N: It happened to me earlier than I expected, but I had no choice and even if I had, I think I would have made at the same age as him or before. But we talked to him about sex, right? He knows he has to protect. I just do not want to be a grandmother.**

**S: Natasha…**

**N: Steve, relax. We can’t prevent these things to happen, it’s a fact.**

**S: I understand. If boys start at this age, when girls do?**

**N: At the same age, Steve!**

**S: What? No, no, no! NO!** **Not my girls!**

**N: Steve, Please don’t start with...**

**S: You mean that in 5 years, my daughters? Uh, uh, now way... I lock them in the room, and they can date when they be like 25 years old.**

Natasha laughed, looking at Steve..

**S: I'm serious, they will not date until finish school and college.**

**N: Okay, baby, okay...**

Steve looked at Natasha and she was still smiling despite being saying Okay.

**S: Natasha, I might consider letting them have a boyfriend, after finish school, but to date at home under our my supervision...**

**N: Jesus! Okay, honey. You’re the boss.**

**S: Why are you talking like that? You agree with me, right?**

**N: Of course, of course, honey, sure.**

Natasha looked at Steve and made positive with her head. But we all know that in the future it won’t be like that...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Speaking about the future... Here comes the four season of that fanfic, but it’s a one shot fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7613521 - Read only if u don't mind spoilers.


	51. Chapter 51

On Friday, Lina and James were discussing about the last details for their special weekend together.

**J: I don’t know what to say to my parents, I never slept outside.**

**L: What? You didn’t think anything to say?**

**J: No...**

**L: James! God. Look, I got tired of doing everything for us. You will figure it out someway to be here tomorrow night!**

**J: But Lina…**

**L: Go away and only come back tomorrow!**

Lina pushed James out of her home, James had no idea about what he was going to say to his parents.

Vision was coming down with a case of Wanda and looked at Lina.

**V: What happened, Lina?**

**L: Nothing, Dad.**

**V: You two fought again?**

**L: James sometimes is so slow that pisses me off!**

Wanda went downstairs and hugged Lina.

**W: Where is James, I want to say goodbye to him.**

**L: We fought!**

**W: Wow, we know that this fight won’t keep you away from him for long. We have to go, we’ll bring something for you when we get back. Please behave, Lina. Rosa and Dig will be here during the weekend so. You know.**

**L: Dig?**

**W: Yes. Dig, your driver and security guard.**

**L: What? For what? I mean why will he stay here?**

**W: To take care of the house and you.**

**L: Mother! Dig does not have to stay, I'm not a child anymore. I can be with Rosa.**

**W: It's a problem that Dig stay? Will he mess up with something that I am not aware about it?**

**L: N-no.**

Wanda looked deep into Lina's eyes. Lina snorted and rolled her eyes.

**L: It's no use, you can’t read my mind!**

**W: Well, Dig will be here for the weekend and it’s my final word!**

**V: Come on, the car has arrived.**

Lina hugged Vision and watched her parents get in the car and leave the house.

Dig approached the door. Lina rolled her eyes, came in and slammed the door.

Lina tapped her foot, feeling angry. Dig would ruin her night with James, she ran up the stairs and stood in her bedroom, wondering what she would do.

Rosa is not a problem because she sleep too early and has a very deep sleep, but Dig won’t leave the house door and will be making rounds during all night.

…

James also had trouble trying to figure out what excuse he would gave to his parents to sleep away from home, his parents would accept him go to sleep at Torunn’s house without problems, he could ask Torunn’s help but Torunn is mad with James and she does not like Lina, so she’s capable of denouncing what they would really be doing for Natasha.

James thought about Pym and Azari, but Pym they barely know him, then Natasha would be suspicious. Azari would have no problems, but if his parents contact to Azari’s house, they would put everything to lose. The only person who can help James is who he least wanted: Francis Barton.

James went to the apartment of Francis, Francis answered the door to hear the bell.

**F: James?**

**J: Francis, I need a favor. Your father's here?**

**F: Nope. Come in.**

James came in and Francis closed the door.

**F: If it's about you telling about the Avengers for your parents, please don’t do this, James.**

**J: No, that's not why I came here. I came here because me and Lina programmed to be together tomorrow.**

**F: So? You are always together.**

**J: But at night... Alone... Do you understand?**

**F: Oooohhh! Oh, James nasty boy! Dirty boy!**

**J: Don’t tell anyone, please. My parents won’t let me sleep there, so...**

**F: So you need an alibi.**

**J: Yeah.**

**F: And Torunn is mad with you.**

**J: Yes.**

**F: How much do you have?**

**J: Huh?**

**F: How much?**

James frowned, irritated, he took the wallet in his shorts and he has only 15 dollars.

Francis took the money from his hands.

**F: It's enough.**

**J: Will you help me?**

**F: Yes. You can say that you will sleep here and if your parents call, I’ll say you're in shower or something.**

**J: Thank you, but what about your father?**

**F: Ah, the old man is on the farm.**

**J: What? And you have stayed here alone?**

**F: Sometimes.**

**J: My father would never let me stay home alone for 24 hours or more.**

**F: My father trusts me now and I hope to continue be worth of his trusting, the only thing that can spoil it, is if your parents get to know about the Avengers thing and telling my dad the truth.**

James took the hint, he lowered his head and went to the door, he thanked Francis again and left the apartment. On the way home, James called Lina.

**_L: Hi._ **

**_J: I got it. Francis will help._ **

**_L: Did you tell him?_ **

**_J: Yes..._ **

**_L: JAMES!_ **

**_J: I had to tell, he deduced it by himself anyway, but what really matters is that it's all set for us tomorrow._ **

**_L: Not everything._ **

**_J: How so?_ **

**_L: Dig will stay here at the weekend._ **

**_J: Damn, now what?_ **

**_L: I've been thinking, you're a good athlete... You can climb the front yard wall and then the wall to the halls, then you get into my bedroom._ **

**_J: He will see me._ **

**_L: No, you come here at 7pm and I will be distracting him._ **

**_J: Lina..._ **

**_L: It will work, James! Just don’t be late._ **

**_J: Okay._ **

James already got more apprehensive and the anxiety was killing him slowly.

James came home and saw Steve doing some push-ups on the floor, with Natasha sitting on his back.

Natasha smiled at James.

**N: Hi baby.**

**J: Hi mom. Hi Dad. What are you doing?**

**N: Exercises.**

James looked at the twins and had an idea, he threw his backpack on the couch and took Charlotte in his lap and tickled her.

**J: I think you two need a night out.**

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

**J: I can stay with the twins for you. No problem, and I will watch the girls too.**

Steve stopped the push-ups and Natasha stood, staring at James.

**J: Dad, you can take mom to that new restaurant, you'll get an easy table, for being a former Avenger.**

**S: I think it's a good idea.**

**N: And I think that's up to something, James. What do you want?**

**J: N-Nothing.**

**S: He's just being nice.**

Natasha put her hand on Steve's face.

**N: I know my offspring very well. Say what you want, James.**

James put Charlotte on the floor and sighed.

**J: Well... There's this party tomorrow ...**

**N: See?**

**S: A party?**

**J: No, not a party, it is a reunion of school friends.**

**N: Where?**

**J: In Francis's house. It will be only boys there, don’t worry.**

**S: So there's no problem.**

**N: A party only with boys?**

Natasha frowned and looked at James.

**N: James, you... You still like Lina? Is there anything you want to tell me?**

**J: It's a meeting, mom! We'll play video games and watch some horror movies.**

**N: Uhm...**

**J: I'm not gay!**

**S: Natasha, this is what you were suggesting again?**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**N: He has a girlfriend and he wants to spend the weekend with boys and we know that he took a long time to be interested in girls, so... I always suspected...**

**J: Mom! I can hear you, you know that?**

**N: I know.**

**S: Natasha, stop.**

**N: Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, is that you look so much like your father.**

**S: What does that means? Have you suspected that I was gay?**

**N: Well...**

**S: NATASHA!**

**N: I know now you’re not, baby. Don’t worry.**

**S: I can’t believe you thought that...**

**J: Stop, stop! Don’t fight, go get ready to go out, before I give up.**

Steve took off his shirt that was completely sweaty, as he followed Natasha to the stairs.

**S: You want me to prove to you that I am not?**

Natasha gave a sarcastic smile, pausing on the stairs and staring at Steve with a raised eyebrow.

**N: I want.**

**S: Okay... You asked for it, Romanoff!**

Steve ran to catch Natasha and grabbed her from behind, he lifted her body and placed her over his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

**J: MY GOD, I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW THAT?**

Natasha and Steve ignored James completely as they went into the bedroom and locked the door.

Half an hour later, Steve was coming down the stairs and at the same time, Sarah and Maggie were arriving home.

James looked to his father.

**J: Have you finished already?**

Steve looked at James and frowned, not understanding his question.

**S: Finished what?**

**J: N-Nothing.**

**Sara: Dad! Maggie got an invitation from a studio to take pictures, like a model!**

Steve looked at Maggie.

**S: What is Sarah talking about? Did someone approached you on the street?**

Maggie made negative with her head.

**M: It was at school. We were taking pictures for the class schedule and the lady said that my pictures were beautiful and she wanted to take more pics from me.**

**S: Of course they were beautiful, you're beautiful.**

**Sara: They didn’t say anything to me.**

**J: Because you're fat.**

**S: JAMES!**

**J: Sorry.**

James laughed and Sarah ran after him to hit him, but James started running around the couch.

**M: They gave me this to give to you.**

Maggie handed a letter to Steve, Steve sat at the dinner table to read and Maggie stood beside him.

Steve raised his eyebrows.

**S: Mag... I can’t let you do that.**

Maggie wants to take the pictures, she really wants, but she's not like Sarah, who would start crying and begging for the things that she wants, she just got a little sad when Steve said she couldn’t take the pictures.

**Sara: She wants, Dad. She told me. She wants a lot, but she said she is afraid of you get mad with her.**

Steve looked at Maggie and held her hand.

**S: Mag? You want to take these pictures?**

Maggie didn’t answer, Steve sighed and held in her other hand.

**S: You can tell me, I won’t get upset.**

Maggie made positive with her head.

**S: I'm just afraid because I don’t know this company, I don’t know what will they use these photos for… You know... You’re very young, and I think this is very dangerous.**

**N: What is dangerous?**

Natasha was coming down the stairs, looking completely stunning. Steve lost his breath for a few seconds.

**Sarah: Mom, you look so beautiful!**

**N: Thank you.**

**Sarah: I wish I was like you.**

**J: Peeerrrr, never will be.**

Sarah looked at James and frowned.

**N: James, you won’t go to any party, if you continue teasing your sister that way!**

**J: I'm sorry! I won’t do that anymore.**

James grabbed Sarah and kissed her cheek. Sarah cleaned her check with her hand.

**J: I'm sorry, Sarah, I love you.**

**Sarah: Get out!**

Sarah pushed James' face.

**N: You can kick his balls if he upsets you, Sarah.**

**S: No, you can’t, Sarah.**

**N: Yes, you can.**

**S: No...**

Natasha made positive with her head and winked at Sarah.

**N: So what is dangerous?**

**S: Maggie was called by a studio to take some pictures.**

**N: Like a model?**

**S: Yes.**

**N: Wow, that's very nice, congrats Maggie.**

Maggie smiled to see that Natasha was reacting well to it.

**N: Steve won’t allow, tho. I’m sure.**

**S: She's very young. But I'm going there and Natasha will research the company to find out if they are reliable.**

**N: This is an advance, isn’t it?**

**Sarah: Where are you going?**

**N: Dinner out.**

**Sarah: I want to go.**

**S: I'm sorry, Princess, is a night to ourselves.**

**Sarah: It's not fair.**

**S: Look, we need to go, you all obey James.**

**J: Yeah, obey me!**

**S: Don’t make me regret, James.**

**N: Sarah and Maggie, help James to take care of the twins.**

...

When Steve and Natasha came home, the twins were already asleep, as well was Sarah and Maggie.

**N: Oh how wonderful, I'll leave them with you always.**

**J: Never in my life I’ll babysit them again.**

**S: All right, James. You did a good job. I'm proud. You can go to the party tomorrow.**

**J: Thanks, Dad.**

...

The next day...

**J: Mom… Dad… I'm going.**

James ran like a lightning to the door.

**N: James Rogers.**

James paused with his hand on the doorknob.

**N: Don’t forget to call me if you need anything. If you get scared of sleeping in a different house…**

**J: Oh mom, I won’t, I’m 17!**

**N: 16!**

**J: In a few day I’ll be 17! I am not a child anymore.**

**S: Have fun.**

**N: And don’ use drugs.**

**S: Natasha!**

**J: Mom! Bye. Bye, dad.**

James left home and took the bike in the garage, he rode to Lina's house.

James didn’t see Dig, the driver, at the main entrance and he deduced that Lina was keeping him distracted in the living room. James thought it was better for him climb the wall of the back of the house, since Lina’s bedroom faces the backyard.

James managed to climb the wall easily, he jumped on top of the roof that covers the barbecue’s area and jumped to the lawn.

James saw Lina talking to Dig in the living room.

James would go to the house to climb the wall and enter in Lina’s bedroom, but what he didn’t expect, it was to face the two huge Rottweiler of the Maximoff’s.  

The dogs growled at James and then started barking ferociously.

**J:** **Господи** **! (My God)**


	52. Chapter 52

James' heart only beat so fast like that when Natasha appeared in jail when he was arrested and he thought it would be the end of his life.

James couldn’t move and Dig didn’t hear the dog, only because the dogs were just growling for now.

Lina was facing the back of the house, and she briefly looked over Dig’s shoulder and saw James being cornered by the dogs.

Before the dogs could started do bark or attack James, Lina closed her eyes and concentrated.

James doesn’t know how her started to levitate out of nowhere, and he let out a scream with the fright he too, which made Dig turn to see what was going on, but luckily Lina had levitated James high enough, to avoid him to being see by Dig.

The dogs started to bark loud like crazy and tried to jump up to grab James, which call Dig’s attention even more.

Dig walked toward the huge glass door.

**L: Dig!**

**D: There’s something wrong, Miss Maximoff. The dogs. Stay here.**

**L: They’re been like that these days, they must be going crazy.**

**D: I think there's someone there.**

Dig put his hand on his gun, located in the back of his pants and slowly walked to the glass door.

**L: Dig!**

**D: Hush...**

Dig pushed Lina to stay behind him, Dig opened the glass door, but Lina had directed James up the big tree in the backyard. The dogs tried to climb the tree and barked fiercely.

**L: See? They’re crazy. There’s nothing here.**

Lina smiled, trying to persuade Dig.

Dig approached the tree and looked at the branches. The tree had many leaves and it was too dark already to see anything.

**D: Did you find anything there, buddy? What is it?**

The dogs continued to bark and look up.

**D: Who's there?**

**J: Meeeooowww.**

Lina's eyes widened and she gaped _. I'll kill James if Dig doesn’t kill him first._

**D: What was that?**

Lina breathed relieved that Dig was too slow and didn’t notice that a person was making that sound.

James was trying to balance the branch and put his hand on another branch, who had a bird's nest. Unintentionally James knocked the nest on the ground. The dogs advanced on the nest, but Dig held their leash.

**D: Oh it was birds.**

**L: My God, did they died?**

**D: That one is dead, but the others are hooting but may be injured.**

Lina made a shocked expression.

**L: Fast, go lock Balu and Kaa and come help the little birds.**

Dig ran with Balu and Kaa (The dogs) and locked them in the kennel, he ran back and saw Lina with one of the birds in her hand, he looked at the floor and didn’t saw the dead bird.

**D: Lina.**

**L: It was only your impression, he’s not dead.**

Lina handed the bird to Dig, who was frowning because he was sure the bird was dead.

**L: Run, take them to the kitchen and take care of them.**

**D: Don’t you come help me?**

Lina yawned on purpose.

**L: I'm sleepy, I go to sleep.**

**D: It's only 7:30 pm.**

**L: I'm just tired, I had intense training these days at school and... Well, I don’t have to explain to you. Go!**

Dig took the other birds and ran into the house. Lina looked at James and gesture for him to wait for her. Lina went back into the house and up the stairs.

Lina entered her bedroom, locked the door and opened the window.

**L: James!**

Lina whispered. James looked at her.

**L: Come.**

**J: Can you make me fly to there?**

**L: I can’t. I already used my powers too much today. You are an athlete and an Avenger, you can do it.**

**J: I can, but my legs are still shaking.**

Lina took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, she threatened to close the window and quickly James tried to move. He managed to jump from one branch to another and entered at Lina’s bedroom by the window.

Lina pulled him in and helped James to clean up from all the leaves and twigs.

**L: Meow? Seriously, Rogers? How stupid, you almost got caught.**

**J: What could I do?**

**L: Stay mouth shut!**

**J: I forgot about the dogs.**

James looked at Lina who was visibly very angry, he hold some of her fingers and Lina looked aside.

**J: I'm sorry.**

James held her hand more firmly and led her hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of Lina's hand.

**J: Do you still want me here? I can go away, if you prefer...**

**L: Shut up!**

Lina looked at James and hugged his neck. Lina pressed her lips to James’ and he wrapped his arms around her waist. James pulled back his lips a little bit and looked close into her eyes, while keeping her body close to his.

**J: Have you revived that bird?**

**L: What?**

**J: I saw you with the dead bird and he returned to live.**

**L: Do you think dead can come back to life?**

**J: I don’t know... But I have seen so many things in this world.**

**L: I'm not God, I can’t do that.**

**J: Oh... Okay.**

Well, Lina has resurrected the bird indeed, but that kind of thing scares her a lot because it wasn’t the first time she did it.

When Lina was nine years old, she had a guinea pig named Hamtaro, yes, she named like that because of the cartoon… One day Hamtaro became ill and died. When it happened, she was at school and when she came home her mother told her what had happened and she was devastated.

When Lina arrived in her bedroom and saw her pet lifeless, she cried like never before, he was her only friend, since Wanda never allowed her to stay in a city long enough to make friends… Lina held her little pet in her hands and a red cloud formed around her hand. Wanda and Vision looked at each other when they saw Lina's powers manifest for the first time, and they were more surprised when Hamtaro began to stir, opened his eyes and jumped out of Lina's lap to the floor.

Lina was in shock, she didn’t notice at that time, that she was the one who did it, she noticed that Hamtaro’s eyes turned red and he seemed to be growling at her. Lina took a fright because Hamtaro attacked her. Lina tried to dodge from the attack, and Hamtaro couldn’t finish his attack because Vision hit him with an Infinity Stone shot, that turned him into ashes instantly.

Lina looked at her father and she stopped talking to him for nearly two weeks.

Wanda never talked to Lina about her powers, not clearly. Wanda was afraid of what Lina is able to do with her powers, that are basically the same as hers, but Lina is totally more powerful than her mother and Wanda knew that, that day.

Being able to revive someone is something that she had only done once, and still needed Vision and one other guy help, known as Dr. Strange and she needed a lot of training and focus to do it, but Lina with only 9 years managed to do it alone and that is very dangerous and that’s one of the reasons Wanda tries to keep Lina as far away as possible from the Avengers, SHIELD and especially from the mutants, known as the X-Men.

**J: I brought this.**

James pulled out a condom.

**L: Just one?**

**J: Should I have brought more?**

Lina looked at him and sighed.

**L: I don’t know. I guess one is fine.**

**J: And I was afraid that my father would notice.**

**L: You didn’t buy it?**

**J: No, my father had a lot, so I thought...**

Lina sighed.

**L: Okay, James.**

**J: So what do we do?**

**L: I don’t know.**

Lina took her hands out of James' neck and kept staring him in the eye.

**L: Why don’t you start by taking off your shirt?**

James began to laugh at the whole situation and Lina frowned.

**L: Do not laugh, James. It’s not funny!**

**J: I'm not laughing.**

James laughed even more as he removed his shirt.

**J: You should lock the door.**

**L: I already did, but let me check.**

Lina walked to the door and checked to see if it was really locked, then she turned to see James.

James threw his shirt on the floor and put his hands in his pockets, looking at Lina, that extremely embarrassed now.

Lina leaned her back on the door and looked at James’s defined abdomen and then looked aside.

**J: Your turn.**

Lina looked at James and held her shirt, she lifted it a bit but couln’t take, she was blushing too much.

**L: Maybe it would be better if we lie down first.**

** **

**J: Okay...**

James and Lina went to the bed, James lay first, lifting the blanket. Lina lay next to James with belly up, she covered herself with the blanket till her neck and looked up, at the ceiling.

James turned his body to face her, he knew something was wrong with her.

**J: What’s going on?**

**L: Nothing...**

Lina looked at James and gave a shy smile.

**J: Won’t you take off your shirt?**

**L: I don’t know.**

**J: You don’t know? I thought you were sure about what you wanted.**

**L: I am! Just... just… Do not press me!**

**J: I am not...**

Lina sighed and looked back at the ceiling.

James lay belly up again, but he was still looking at Lina, he could feel that she’s in doubt.

The two just remained there, lying in silence for fifteen long minutes.

James reached his hand out to touch Lina’s hand, her body was all stiff with nervousness and her skin was cold too.

James put his finger on the back of Lina's hand, to caress it. Lina sighed again and she couldn’t look at James.

Another fifteen minutes in silence, with James just caressing her hand.

**J: It's okay if you want to give up. I don’t mind.**

**L: No... You must think I’m a fool now.**

**J: Of course not.**

**L: Yes, you are and you will hate me for making you go through all of that and now I...** **I'm just giving up. I didn’t know I would feel this way.** **I’m so sorry.**

Lina started to cry.

**J: Lina... Look at me.**

Lina sighed and blinked a few times to hold back the tears, she looked at James and remembered why she is so in love with him. The sweet way he looks at her, always makes her feel good, as if everything is going to work, because she has him.

**J: I love you, Lina. You act like a crazy person sometimes, but that's what I love most about you, and I never would find you fool for giving up, you're an amazing girl. We can do it another day, or next month, or next year. I don’t care, it's all right for me, as you said, I just want to be with you.**

The tension finally left Lina’s body. Listening to James, she was able to relax and remember that making love has nothing to do with what her friends from her school are doing, she couldn’t do it for a stupid motive like that, but she could do because she loves James and because she’s absolutely sure that he is the man of her life.

And the most important is that she knows he loves her and she loves him;

Lina was no longer in doubt, she smiled and reached James's face with her hand, James turned aside again and leaned a little over her body to be able to kiss her lips, but the kiss wasn’t interrupted this time.

Lina placed her hand on James' neck and pulled him until James stay with his body completely over hers.

The kiss lasted until their breath runs out, then Lina finally took of her shirt and James froze looking at her body. James kissed Lina’s belly repeatedly, which made her feel a little tickle and laugh, but soon she stopped laughing when James looked into her eyes again.

James smiled and Lina smiled back, and the rest you already know...

...

The next morning, James came home and everyone was having breakfast.

**S: Good morning, champ.**

**J: Good morning, Dad. Good morning, Mom.**

**S: Have you had fun last night?**

**J: I did.**

**N: You seem different.**

**J: Huh?**

**N: You seem… happy.**

**J: Yeah... It was fun last night.**

**S: Come have breakfast.**

**J: N-no, I had breakfast there, thank you.**

**Sarah: Dad! If James could spent the night out in his friends house then you must take me and Maggie to the park.**

**S: Do I must? Sarah...**

**N: No, we’ll attend Hill’s daughter event today, we can’t take you to the park.**

**J: I'll take them.**

Everyone looked at James and the house was in total silence.

**Maggie: Oh my God, is James sick?**

**J: Well, there’s no problem for me if dad allows.**

**Sarah: Please, Daddy.**

**S: Okay.** **If James is going...**

**Sarah: Thank you, Jamie.**

…

James smiled and ran up the stairs.

After some minutes, James entered the bathroom and began to sing in the shower loudly. Sarah and Maggie went to the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom door, laughing of James, Natasha went up and made the two down the stairs.

After James finished the bath, he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door, he took a scare with Natasha standing in the hall looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

**J: M-mom. Y-you scared me.**

**N: Finished? I need to bathe the twins.**

James made positive with his head and walked to his bedroom. When touched the doorknob, he looked back at Natasha and she was still watching him.

**J: What?**

**N: I hope you have used a condom.**

** **

**J: Mom! I told you I'm not gay.**

**N: I know that and I know that you weren’t at Francis's house. James, I really don’t want to be a grandmother.**

**J: I used protection, mom.**

**N: Great. I'll have to tell Wanda.**

**J: What??? No, mom, Lina trusted me and she'll think I told you and she will hate me.**

**N: So, you convinces your girlfriend to tell her mother what happened, she needs to go to see a doctor, James.**

**J: She’s not pregnant, mom, what are you talking about? Doctor?**

**N: It's not about pregnancy, James. A woman's body is different, she needs to go.**

**J: I'll talk to her.**

**N: Okay. I trust you.**

**S: Talk what?**

Steve was coming up with the twins in his arms.

**N: Oh, honey! Yesterday, at the party, James tried beer.**

James made negative with his head, looking at Steve.

**J: I….**

**S: I told you to not drink alcohol, James.**

**N: He’s young, he was just experiencing the taste, but it had no effect on him, he's like you. You know, the serum…**

Natasha gave a peck on Steve’s lips and took Charlotte in her arms.

**N: Time to bath, young lady.**

...

A few days later...

**N: Maggie? Can you come here for a moment.**

Natasha called Maggie from the top of the stairs.

**Sarah: What is it?**

**N: Are you named Maggie, by any chance?**

Sarah frowned feeling outraged.

Maggie nodded and went up the stairs, Natasha took her to her bedroom, where Mag met Steve, sitting in bed, Natasha came in, closed the door and sat next to Steve.

**M: What happened?**

**S: We went to that studio, Natasha checked everything about them and we came to the conclusion that is a good company, so…**

**N: We will let you do the photo shoot.**

Maggie opened a huge smile and even the way she celebrates is somewhat shy.

**S: They said they’re selecting children for a campaign of a great brand of children's clothing.**

**N: They want you to participate in the casting.**

**M: What? What that means?**

**N: It means that your photos will be compared to the other children and if you be the best, you will be the star of the campaign.**

**M: Really?**

Natasha made positive head. Maggie looked at Steve and he wasn’t happy.

**M: You don’t want me to go, Dad?**

**S: I want to see you happy, I'm just worried.**

Natasha kissed Steve’s shoulder.

**N: Oh my God, don’t worry about your old father, he’s gonna be alright.**

**S: And I'll be there with you, watching everything.**

**M: Thank you, dad! Thank you, Nat!**

Maggie left the room running to tell the news to her sister and best friend Sarah.

Natasha stroked Steve's hair and put her nose on his cheek.

**N: Oh Steve… Don’t be like that. It’s not like the end of the world. Did you see how happy she was when we told her that she could do the photo shoot?**

**S: Yeah. I never seen her like this.**

**N: Well, let's encourage her, Okay? It’s not a big deal and she'll even get some money if she wins.**

**S: To save for college!**

**N: For what she wants, Steve!**

...

The day of Maggie's photo shoot arrived, Steve accompanied her in the studio.

The staff took Maggie to change clothes, then took her to do makeup and hair.

**\- We'll cut this hair a little, okay?**

**S: What? For what? Why?**

**\- Just to give an editorial look.**

**S: No, no one told me about cutting her hair! She is beautiful like that, there’s no need to cut... Hey! Hey! What is it?**

Steve put his hand on the pulse of the makeup artists that was about to put some foundation on Maggie's face, Maggie started to get nervous with Steve’s presence.

**\- It's just makeup, Sir! It comes out with water.**

**S: I don’t like child with painted face. No, no, no.**

**\- Look, it won’t be exaggerated or striking, I guarantee.**

Steve let the makeup artist work, but stood very close, watching everything he did, Maggie wanted to die.

When Maggie was ready, she stood up and her hands were icy because she was very nervous, she looked at Steve and he noticed something wrong.

**S: What?**

**M: I don’t know if I can do this.**

**S: I thought it was what you wanted.**

**M: It is, but I don’t like to compete, I get nervous.**

**S: Forget the competition, that’s Natasha’s thing. You just have to enjoy the moment and have fun. Go there and take the pictures as you like, have fun and ignore the competition, then we’ll go to the McDonald’s and home, we don’t even have to wait for the result. Ok?**

Maggie felt more relieved, the pressure she was feeling was gone completely with her father’s words, he’s totally the best dad in the world. Maggie smiled and went to the area of photography, Steve followed her and stood right next to her, without realizing he had to step aside to not appear in the photos.

The producers looked at Steve.

**\- Sir, you need to get out there, we will take pictures of her now.**

**S: Huh?**

**\- Leave him there.**

Steve looked at the man with the camera in hand.

**\- Look at him, he is handsome, and they look alike. It's going to be beautiful to shoot father and daughter.**

**S: No, no, no I'm not here for that... I don’t...**

**\- Only a few photos. Without commitment, do it for your daughter.**

Steve looked at Maggie and she was smiling and making positive with her head, Steve agreed to take some photos with Maggie only to see her happy.

**\- Come on.**

**S: I don’t know how to do this.**

**M: It's just... Look at the camera and pretend it's someone you like. I pretend it's my mom.**

** **

Steve smiled, looking at Maggie and the photographer took a picture of them like that, completely spontaneous.

**\- That was beautiful, continue.**

Steve looked confused at the photographer.

**\- Can you pick her up and place on your shoulder?**

**S: Yeah.**

Steve put Mag in his shoulder and the two had a great dynamic in the photo shoot.

Natasha arrived a little late in the Studio and frowned to see Steve taking pictures with Maggie, she was behind the photographer and crossed her arms, smiling looking at them.

**\- Okay, thank you Mr. Rogers. Now, just Maggie, please.**

Steve left the shooting area and walked to Natasha, they greeted each other with a peck on the lips and watched Maggie’s photo shoot.

Steve and Natasha were surprised at Maggie's performance on set, she turned another person, she came to life and now Steve thinks that he took the best decision, allowing her to do the photo shoot.

...

At night, when everyone was at home. Sarah went to Natasha, who was alone in the kitchen.

**Sarah: Mom?**

**N: Yes?**

**Sarah: Am I ugly?**

Natasha looked at Sarah and frowned, making negative with her head.

**N: You're beautiful, Sara.**

**Sara: I'm not.**

**N: Well, are you asking me if you’re ugly or if you’re fat? Because you’re definitely not ugly but you’re chubby and I know it bothers you.**

Sarah frowned.

**Sarah: I just wanted to be like you and Mag and Hill.**

**N: Sarah, honey, you can only be you.**

**Sarah: But be me sucks, I hate it!**

**N: I feel like that often.**

**Sarah: You?**

Sarah was surprised.

**N: Yeah, but there’s no other way, I have to live with me, with what I am. I have to accept it.**

**Sarah: It would be much easier to be like you, besides, I don’t have a boyfriend! Like Maggie has always someone asking her to date, and nobody wants to be my boyfriend!**

**N: Sarah, you’re very young, your body just started to change, I’m sure you gonna attract a lot of boys in the future.**

**Sarah: You’re just saying that to cheer me up!**

**N: What do you want, Sarah? If you want to change, you need to stop eating so much unhealthy food. You can eat what you want, but not much.** ****How about you not eat this ice cream?** **

****Sarah: Well... Just today, tomorrow I will stop eating candy and snacks.** **

**** ** **

******N: And you need physical activity, you always loved dancing, why don’t you start dancing again?**

**Sarah: Because I'm fat and James said people will laugh at me.**

**N: James is an idiot! Don’t listen to him, baby. I think I'll go back to dance too.**

**Sarah: What? Do you dance?**

**N: Sarah! I was a ballerina.**

**Sarah: What??? Now way! I didn’t know that, I never ever saw you dancing in all my life.**

**N: I know.**

**S: What my beautiful wife and daughter are doing here that they don’t come back to the living room to stay with me and the family.**

**N:** **Его** **отец** **очень** **глупо** **. (Your father is very foolish)**

 **Sarah:** **Он** **пропускает** **вас** **все** **время** **. (He misses you all the time)**

 **N:** **мне** **известно** **. (I know)**

**S: Hey! I don’t like when you start talking in Russian.**

**Sarah:** **К** **сожалению** **,** **папа** **. (Sorry, Dad.)**

Sarah walked to Steve, hugged his waist, then went to the living room.

Steve looked at Natasha.

**S: What did you two said?**

**N:** **Вы** **очень** **любопытно** **. (You are very curious)**

**S: Natasha!**

**N:** **Я** **люблю** **тебя** **.** **(I love you)**

** **

Steve was frowning with anger, Natasha came over and gave three pecks on his lips and smiled. Steve always hear that phrase, but never know what it means.

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late. It's just because this fic in my language is at chapter 60 and I gave up on writing this story, but my readers there asked me to continue, so I'll continue to translate for you now

The doorbell of Hill’s home rang. Sam and Hill were out with Sophia, so Torunn answered the door.

**T: Francis?**

**F: Hey, Torunn. Is Lezi in?**

**T: She's in the shower. Come on in.**

Torunn stepped away for Francis came in.

Francis walked to the living room and he seemed somewhat very nervous.

**T: You can sit, Francis, it’s free.**

**F: Thank you.**

Francis sat and stared at the ceiling.

**T: What are you doing here?**

**F: Me and Lezi, we are going to the movies.**

Torunn frowned.

**T: Really? She didn’t tell me. Why was I not invited?**

**F: She said you don’t like horror movies, so...**

**T: Yeah, I don’t.**

**F: How are you?**

**T: I don’t know.**

**F: You don’t know?**

**T: Did you... Did you heard something at school?**

**F: About what?**

**T: Me.**

Francis made negative with his head.

**T: No one said anything about me? Or about the prom?**

**F: No.**

Torunn felt more relieved, maybe Howard didn’t spread her reaction about that prom’s night.

**F: Is there anything I should know?**

**T: No... Not really.**

**F: When you said nothing about the prom, I was a bit worried, I was afraid something has gone wrong. Are you really okay?**

**T: I don’t know, it doesn’t matter now.**

**F: Of course it matters.**

**T: For you?**

**F: Y-yes.**

**T: Why?**

**F: Because we're friends.**

**T: Friends? Just friends?**

Francis shrugged.

**T: I want to show you something. Wait here.**

Torunn ran to her bedroom and a few minutes later, she returned with a wooden box, she opened it and pulled out a bracelet. Francis recognized the bracelet he gave for Torunn years ago on her birthday.

**F: I thought you had thrown away.**

**T: I would never do that, it means a lot to me.**

Francis was embarrassed and looked at the floor.

**T: I think I should have dated you when I had the chance.**

**F: What?**

Leziel had left the bath and finished dressing up, she went to the corridor leading to the living room, but she stopped when she heard Francis and Torunn talking.

**F: You're saying you wanna be my girlfriend?**

**T: Uh-huh. I guess…**

Leziel didn’t understand why she was feeling anger and a strong distress in her chest, she ran back to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Francis and Torunn looked into the hallway with the noise, but didn’t saw Leziel.

**T: It must have been the wind.**

**F: Torunn, what made you think about dating me now?**

**T: I don’t know, I always liked you.**

**F: But you went away so many times and you always rejected me, why now?**

**T: Does it matter?**

**F: Of course it does, and I no longer know if I like you that way anymore.**

**T: What?**

**F: I'm confused. I think I like Leziel now.**

**T: She likes girls and she loves me!**

**F: I know, but I like her anyway, I don’t know how it happened, but… I just like to be near her, even if only as friends. Also I couldn’t date you, knowing that she would be hurt because she loves you too.**

**T: So you don’t like me anymore.**

**F: I do, Torunn, but not like before.**

**T: Forget everything I said!**

**F: I think you're confused like you always were. Maybe you should take some time to think about what you really want from life, Torunn.**

**T: You're probably right about that. Why am I so hard to deal? I can’t deal with myself.**

**F: Yeah, I know, I couldn’t… Torunn? Please, don’t tell Leziel that I like her, please. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable and I really don’t wanna lose her friendship.**

**T: I won’t. Don’t worry. I’m gonna check if she’s ready.**

Torunn got up and walked to her bedroom, she knocked on the door.

**T: Lezi? Francis is here.**

Leziel didn’t answer, so Torunn opened the door.

Leziel was running a tissue on her face to hide her tears, she turned to face Torunn, and tried to smile normally.

**T: Well, going to the movies without me, good to know that you have new friends...**

**Lezi: You never accepted our invitations to go with us, so we thought you would say no again.**

**T: I know... Go and have fun with my friend.**

Leziel noticed a certain austerity in Torunn’s voice, she ignored and walked toward the door, but Torunn stepped in her front.

Leziel looked at her.

Torunn came out of her front and let her pass.

**T: Have fun.**

**Lezi: What?**

**T: I told you to have fun.**

**Lezi: Oh for Odin, Torunn! If you’re upset that we are going to the movies, then get dressed and come with us.**

**T: I can’t. I don’t feel good.**

Leziel frowned and looked at Torunn, she can’t avoid being worried with Torunn.

Torunn made negative with her head and sat on her bed.

**T: It's nothing physical, don’t worry.**

Leziel looked Torunn and sighed, she sat next to Torunn.

**Lezi: Torunn, what is it?**

**T: I don’t want you to be late, you can go.**

**Lezi: You are much more important for me, Torunn, more than any commitment that I have.**

**T: You're a great friend and a great person, Lezi. Go… Don’t let Francis waiting.**

**Lezi: He is a boy, that’s their deal… Wait for us.**

** **

Leziel smiled and Torunn forced a smile.

**T: Do you think Francis hates me?**

**Lezi: No. Of course not. Why are you saying that?**

**T: He has reasons to hate me. Do you think he still have any feelings for me?**

Leziel again felt uncomfortable. Would she have to admit that Francis still like Torunn? And if she confirms that to Torunn and probably is true, they will get along, Torunn will gave him a lot of hope, and then Torunn will end up playing with Francis’ feelings again. With whom she would have to care more now? Francis, who became a great and special friend to her or Torunn that is her best friend? For Leziel, friendship comes first! She likes both of them, and if she likes girls, she should encourage Torunn to be back with Francis.

 _I like girls... Do I like girls? I liked Torunn only, does that makes me gay? 100% gay? But I kind of feel something for boys? I do like Francis._ Leziel thought during the seconds that she was silent, wondering what to do. Maybe she doesn’t know her real sexuality and that terrifies her mind.

**T: Lezi?**

**Lezi: I'm sorry... Torunn, I... I think he'll always feel something for you. You're beautiful and kind of hard to forget.**

** **

Torunn heard Leziel, but paying attention to what she said, it didn’t fit with the sad expression on her face. _Why does she look sad?_ Torunn couldn’t understand and can’t imagine that Lezi also has feelings for Francis.

**T: Maybe... Maybe you can talk to him, try to make him forgive me... Since you two are closer now.**

**Lezi: Torunn...**

**T: He told me he likes someone.**

**Lezi: Really? He didn’t tell me.**

**T: I know. I think he will never say to her because he is afraid but ...**

**Lezi: Who he likes?**

**T: He didn’t tell me who. I want to find out if he's really into that girl and if you can convince him to forgive me and accept me back.**

Leziel didn’t expect this, she has no idea that this person is her. She was trying to understand why Francis didn’t tell her about a new girl in his life. Maybe he don’t consider her that much.

**Lezi: I'll try. I promise.**

Torunn hugged Leziel and Leziel took some time to return the hug, but she returned and stroked Torunn’s back.

**T: Thank you. You’re amazing.**

Leziel sighed and left the bedroom, closing the door.

Leziel had to stop a few minutes in the hallway, trying to understand the conflict in her head. As much as she has stayed close to Francis, she is a friend of Torunn, and Torunn seemed to like him now, but also seemed to like James Rogers and Howard Stark… Anyway she chooses to be on Torunn’s side.

Leziel walked in the living room.

Francis immediately smiled and stood up.

**F: Shall we go now?**

**Lezi: Sorry, Francis, I'm not feeling very well.**

**F: What do you have?**

**Lezi: Colic...**

**F: Oh... I'm sorry. If Maria allow, we can stay here and watch something? We could order a pizza and...**

**Lezi: No... it's a girl thing, so...**

**F: Oh yeah, sorry, my bad... We can go tomorrow, right?**

**Lezi: We have class...**

**F: Oh yeah! So, next weekend?**

Lezi nodded.

**Lezi: Maybe. We can set things later.**

**F: All right…**

Francis walked toward Leziel and stood in front of her.

**F: Lezi...**

Leziel looked at Francis and she was trying to be as cold as possible, since according to Torunn, he has another girl.

**F: See you tomorrow?**

Francis embraced Leziel’s waist, and she wasn’t expecting that. She stood still and didn’t hug him back.

Francis slid his face through her face and left his lips near Lezi’s. Leziel closed her eyes tight and tried to move her face to the side and avoid the kiss that Francis was about to give on her, but he was too close now for her to get back, Francis held her face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers, but before he could intensify the kiss, Leziel stepped back and pushed him.

**F: I'm sorry, Lezi, I'm so sorry, I don’t know what happened to me. I screwed up now. Dammit.**

**Lezi: It's okay, is that I...**

**F: You like girls... I know.**

Leziel opened her mouth to say something, but gave up. _Why is Francis doing that if he likes someone else? Maybe he is a jerk like Torunn used to describe him._ _How many girls he wants to have at his feet at the same time?_ She won’t be part of this.

**Lezi: Goodbye, Francis.**

**F: Bye.**

Lezi went to the door and opened it to Francis and he left the apartment.

Leziel didn’t told Torunn about the kiss, she was afraid Torunn would get angry with her.

...

The next day, after class, James ran out and picked up his bike, he quickly pedaled to Lina’s school, he arrived early, but she had not arrived yet.

After waiting a few minutes, James saw her car parking and Lina came out of the car. Lina waited Dig leave and then she crossed the street to see James.

James didn’t know how to act after their night together, but Lina was smiling, more than ever, she dropped her books on the lawn and hugged James' neck, giving him a long peck.

James hugged her waist and returned the peck.

**L: Did you miss me?**

**J: You know I did.**

**L: I thought about you the whole night.**

**J: Me too.**

**L: I was meaning to ask you if you liked of our night together...**

**J: Yes, of course I liked. What about you?**

Lina broke her smile a little bit and looked away.

**L: I... I think...**

**J: What? Have I done something wrong?**

**L: No. I just don’t know how I was supposed to feel.**

**J: Did it hurt?**

**L: A little, almost nothing. It was just a bit strange... Don’t you think?**

**J: Yes, in a way... I don’t know.**

**L: I think it might improve next time, you know…**

**J: When can we do it again?**

**L: I don’t know.**

**J: Because I can tell my parents that I will do something today and then we could go...**

**L: James! Not today.**

**J: When?**

**L: I don’t know, I'm not in a hurry.**

**J: Really?**

**L: Are you?**

**J: Very much!**

**L: That's weird... I thought we should feel the same way about it.**

**J: You hated it?**

**L: No! God. Just… it wasn’t what I expected...**

**J: You should be with someone more experienced, then.**

**L: James!**

James stepped back Lina and took his bike.

**L: Are you angry, now? I just... James, don’t leave me talking to myself! James!**

James left her talking to herself, he rode on the bike and left. Lina entered the school and when she left, she asked Dig to drop her at James’ house.

Lina rang the bell. Maggie answered the door.

**L: Hi Maggie. James's there?**

**M: Yes, come in.**

Lina came in and saw Steve.

**L: Good afternoon, mister Rogers.**

**S: Hello, Lina. James is up there.**

**L: I’ll go talk to him, excuse me.**

Lina walked to the stairs and little Charlotte ran to her.

**Charlotte: Nina! Nina!**

**L: Hi Lotte! Hi Nick! I’ll be back to talk to you.**

**S: Come here, Lotte.**

**M: I’ll get her.**

Maggie went to the stairs and took Lotte in her lap and put her next to Nick again.

**L: Where's Sara?**

**S: She’s out with Natasha for the first dance class.**

**L: Oh that's so nice! And what about Maggie’s photo shoot?**

**M: The photos are already online, but Steve wants to wait Natasha arrive to see the photos.**

**L: Oh all right, I'm dying to see it! I'll be back.**

Lina ran up the stairs and entered James’ bedroom.

James was sitting at the computer desk and looked at Lina. James looked back at the notebook, not showing any happiness to see Lina.

Lina approached James and hugged him from behind, she kissed James' face.

**L: What are you doing?**

**J: Looking for a gift for Pym.**

**L: When is his birthday?**

**J: Next weekend.**

**L: You said nothing about party.**

**J: Because he didn’t said anything about a party, but he usually does, so I’m already looking for a game that he likes.**

Lina nibbled James' cheek and turned to kiss his face.

**L: About earlier today...**

**J: I know… I was angry and acted stupid. I'm sorry I left you like that.**

**L: You got angry because I was sincere with you. I didn’t know you'd rather me lying just to please you.**

**J: No. I don’t rather that.**

**L: It was everything very new to me and for you. I didn’t want anyone with experience, I was just saying how I felt to see if you felt the same way or if was only me who was feeling strange, but it was just me, apparently.**

James turned his chair to face Lina.

**J: No, I also found it a bit strange, but I still enjoyed it. Like a lot.**

**L: I also felt closer to you after that.**

**J: Me too.**

James held the hand of Lina and she sat on his lap. James took a few pecks on Lina, what soon became a more intense kiss. James does not feel so shy touching Lina, anymore. James put his hand on Lina’s belly beneath her shirt and Lina put her hand over James’s, to prevent his hand from sliding up to her bra. James put his other hand on her back, also under her shirt and slid his hand till her bra. Lina immediately interrupted the kiss.

**L: James!**

**J: What?!**

James asked, confused and with red lips.

**L: Slow down.**

James rolled his eyes and snorted impatiently. Lina put her hands on his face and made him look at her.

**L: Jesus, will you be angry with everything now?**

**J: I just because I always want to touch you when I'm around you, especially after what we did, I can’t stop thinking about it...**

**L: You’re my boyfriend and you can touch me if you want, but I'm just asking you to slow down, after all, there’s a lot of people in this house.**

Lina put James’s hand on her belly again, she started a kiss again and Lina felt something more rigid beneath her.

**L: James!**

**J: I'm sorry, I can’t control myself! I’m so sorry.**

**L: You have to learn to control it.**

Lina said, but she was laughing.

**L: You know, I find that very sexy…**

**J: What?**

**L: That you wanna touch me every time… it’s nice to know that you feel that way.**

**J: I guess...**

James said dejectedly.

**J: I just wish you feel the same way.**

**L: I feel, James, you silly. But I have nothing to be rigid for you to notice how I stay when I’m close to you. I mean... I have in my bra... But you can’t to see.**

James looked at Lina's shirt.

**J: Well, can I see it?**

**L: Huh...**

**J: You barely let me see that day, you turned off the lights and we were under the blanket all the time.**

**L: Truth. Ok... I guess it’s ok…**

Lina put her hands on her uniform buttons and unbuttoned the first three buttons, revealing her bra, but she had to stop when Steve called James from downstairs.

**J: GOD! I can’t believe!**

Lina laughed.

**J: WHAT, DAD???**

**S: Your mother is here! Let's see Mag’s photos.**

**J: Oh my God!**

Lina started to close her buttons again.

**J: But...**

**L: Another day? Let's go.**

Lina stood up and reached out to James.

**J: I just... I need to use the bathroom, first. You better go ahead.**

**L: Okay.**

Lina left the room and went downstairs, Natasha was with Nick on her lap and frowned when she saw Lina coming from upstairs.

**S: And James?**

**L: He's in the bathroom, but he’s coming.**

**N: What were you doing up there?**

**L: Talking.**

Lina read Nat’s mind, she knows what Natasha is thinking.

**L: Just talking. Hi Sara!**

**Sara: Hi, Lina.**

Lina sat on the couch next to Charlotte and made a lot of tickling on her belly.

**L: How was the dance, Sara? Did you enjoyed?**

**Sara: Yes. It was very nice.**

**S: Your mother danced?**

**Sara: No, she said she would but then she deceived me.**

**S: I knew it. I never even saw her dance.**

**N: Why are you so curious, Rogers? Any fantasy you have related to dance?**

**Sara: God!!! Gross!**

**N: I'm sorry.**

Natasha was not sorry, she was smirking at her husband.

**S: Why is James taking so long?**

**N: He must have gone to bathe.**

**S: He took a bath one hour ago.**

James finally came downstairs with wet hair.

**S: You bathed again, James?**

**J: Oh, yeah. It’s because, I… huh… It’s hot...**

James said sheepishly.

**N: James!**

James looked to his mom and Natasha was staring into his soul.

**N: You know you should not drink beer here inside the house...**

Natasha decided to disguise, so Steve wouldn’t have a heart attack.

**S: Beer? At home? James.**

**J: Mom!!! I know that, I was not...**

**N: Yeah, right.**

**S: You can’t have beer anywhere! What is going on?**

Steve didn’t understand the reference.

**L: Guys, let's see these photos. I hope you have order pizza, Mr. Rogers, I'm hungry.**

**S: I’ve made the pizza, myself.**

**L: Great, I love your pizzas. I hope James cook so good as you do.**

Natasha laughed in a mocking tone.

**N: James barely wash the plate he ate.**

Lina walked over to James and put her hands on his shoulder and looked at Natasha.

**L: But for me, he will learn to cook, isn’t it, Jamie?**

Natasha's eyes narrowed.

James nodded, looking at Lina and he broke the smile, when he looked at the expression that Natasha was doing for him.

Maggie nudged Steve.

**S: Oh yeah! Guys, the photos! Let’s see.**

Everybody sat down and Steve remained on his feet, with his cell phone in hand. Steve began to run his fingers on the mobile screen and frowned. He took the TV control and began to change channels.

**S: Hum, Sara, how do you do to put the images on TV again?**

**Sara: Gosh!**

**N: I don’t know why you even try, Steve.**

**S: She taught me, but I forgot how to do it.**

**Sara: I taught you more than 30 times!**

Sarah took control and Steve’s cellphone, she connected the mobile via bluetooth and put in the Maggie’s photo shoot site.

Steve took Charlotte on his lap and sat next to Natasha and asked her for a peck, pouting his lips towards her. Natasha gave a peck on Steve and nuzzled at him. Steve took the opportunity to give another peck on Natasha and they smiled at each other, but soon they broke up the smile when they noticed, they were being watched.

Natasha noticed that Lina and James was looking at them with a  disdain face.

**L: Aren’t you too old for this?**

**J: I told them that.**

Natasha whispered to Steve.

**N: I think she wants me to kill her today, I’m sure she wants that.**

**S: Look, there the photos!**

**L: Maggie! You look beautiful!**

Maggie looked at the pictures and smiled, she looked at Steve and he smiled at her.

**Sara: Hey! Wait! Why is my dad in the pictures?**

**N: These photos are stunning. Aw, my soldier is so hot. Look at him.**

Natasha stroked Steve's face, and he got all red. She still have that power on him.

**Sara: I didn’t know it would be a father and daughter thing… Since you took the photo without me and Lotte!**

**J: Sarah there’s no camera in the planet that could fit you in the picture.**

**Sara: Mooooommm!**

**N: James!**

**L: James!** **Shut up.**

Lina knocked on James’ head.

**L: Why you have to be like this, James? Tell me…**

Lina whispered to James.

**Sara: I'll lose weight because I am dancing now and I'm on a diet, you will see, I’ll be beautiful.**

**J: We'll see. Let’s wait you fail.**

**S: Honey, you already are beautiful.**

**L: Sarah, actually you're skinnier now, I can see that, I'm sure you will have the body you want and then I'll present all the hot guys from my school to you.**

Lina winked at Sara, and Sara smiled.

James looked at Lina indignantly.

**J: Are you crazy? She's my sister!**

Natasha noted that Maggie had gone near the TV and stood looking at her picture. Natasha nudged Steve and indicated Maggie with her head.

**S: Okay, Okay, guys. Let's pay attention to Maggie's photos, okay?** **We’re here for her.**

Sarah moved to the next photo and Maggie just ran away and went up the stairs.

Everyone was confused, watching Maggie ran to her bedroom. Steve got up and put Charlotte on the carpet.

**S: I’ll go talk to her.**

**J: Maggie is spending too much time with Sarah, she’s already getting weird like her. Soon she will start talk with ghosts.**

**Sarah: Shut up, James! You so fucking stupid!**

**N: Language!**

**J: Oh you shut up.**

**Sara: No! You shut up, you idiot. I hate you!**

**J: You make me shut up!**

**L: James, stop it.**

**N: Oh my God!!!**

Steve knocked at Maggie’s door while everyone was discussing in the living room, downstairs.

**S: Maggie? Can I come in?**

Maggie was lying in bed, her face in the pillow, she didn’t answer but Steve came in, anyway.

Steve knelt beside her bed and put his hand on her back.

**S: I'm sorry, Maggie. There’s a lot of people in this house and it’s easy for everyone to get distracted, it wasn’t our intention to divert attention from your photos.**

**M: That's not about it!**

**S: What is it?**

Maggie looked at Steve.

**M: I was wondering how my mom would react if she saw my pictures.**

Maggie couldn’t help the tears from coming down.

**M: Would she be happy? Would she be afraid to let me be a model, just like you did? Or… Or would she encourage me? I don’t know... I don’t know what she would say, because I can’t remember how she was like, I barely remember her.**

Maggie said with a shaky voice, because of the crying.

**M: I don’t want to forget her.**

**S: Oh Maggie…**

Steve sighed and stroked her hair.

**S: You were very young when she left, but I'm sure you will never forget her... And I can say that your mother would support 100% whatever you do. She would smile, she had a beautiful smile, just like yours and than she would say that you look beautiful in those pictures. She would hug you and say she’s very proud of what you did.**

**M: I think... I think it's true, she would say that.**

** **

**S: See?**

Steve smiled and kissed Maggie’s forehead.

**S: Now, let's go down and join in with the rest of our big and crazy family? We are not complete without you.**

Maggie looked at Steve and smiled, she hugged him and he took her in his arms, just to spoil her a little bit.

**S: Oh I missed the days that you and Sarah would still fit on my lap, now look at you two... You’re so big.**

Steve put her down and went hand in hand with Maggie back to the living room.

**Sara: Maggie, look at this! You're like that actress from Hunger Games.**

**L: Oh my God, it’s true!**

**J: I always said that.**

Maggie sat on the carpet next to Sara.

Steve sat back down next to Natasha and gave her a long peck on her lips, then he stared into her eyes and smiled.

**S: I love you.**

**N: I love you more.**

Natasha smiled and turned her attention to Maggie's photos.


	54. Chapter 54

Next weekend, the bell rang at the Rogers’ house.

Natasha was in the living room with the twins and left them on the carpet to answer the door.

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes to see Maggie's grandmother at the door.

**N: What do you want? You came try to take Maggie from us again? I’m warning you...**

**S: Natasha!**

Natasha turned and looked at Steve coming down from the stairs. Steve walked to Natasha and put his hand on her back, he reached out to Alice Carter, who greeted him.

**S: I called her here.**

**N: You did, why?**

**S: Please.**

Alice came in and immediately began to exam the house, she made a disdainful face and then looked at the twins.

**AC: How many children do you have?**

**S: Five.**

**AC: God! At least they seem healthy.**

**N: Of course they are healthy. Why would not they be?**

Alice chose to ignore Natasha, since they don’t like each other. She also doesn’t like Steve, but at least he is kind and polite.

**AC: Where is my granddaughter?**

**S: She's up there. Come with me.**

Natasha frowned as she watched Steve take Maggie's grandmother upstairs.

Maggie and Sara were playing hair and makeup when Steve opened the door.

The two stopped and dismantled the smile to see Alice Carter along with Steve. Maggie didn’t know that her grandmother would come to visit her today.

**S: Maggie, I called your grandmother.**

Maggie couldn’t smile, her heart sped up too much, she didn’t understand why Steve called her there, and the last time, Alice wanted to take her away.

Maggie lowered her head and Steve frowned, without understanding her behavior.

**S: Mag?**

**M: I'm sorry.**

Steve looked at Sara.

**S: Sarah, your mother needs help with the twins.**

Sara made positive with the head and left the bedroom. Steve entered the bedroom and looked at Maggie.

**S: Why are you apologizing?**

Maggie continued to look down and a tear rolled down her cheek.

**S: Maggie? Why are you crying?**

**M: I don’t want to leave.**

**S: What? You’re not leaving, you’re not going anywhere.**

Maggie looked at her grandmother.

**M: You asked her to come get me?**

**S: No! Of course not, Maggie! I would never do that to you. You’re my daughter! I love you, haven’t I proved that for you yet?**

**M: Why is she here?**

**S: Because when you told me you couldn’t remember how your mother was, I didn’t know exactly how she would react to your choices, because the truth is I didn’t know your mother that well. All I know is that you were the most important thing in her life and she loved you too much. I called your grandmother here, because she is a part of your mother who is still alive, just like you. She can tell you, the stories about your mother, so you will never forget her.**

Steve dried Maggie tear and then hugged her.

**S: You're going to talk right here, I won’t let you go out with her. Ok?**

Maggie made positive head. Steve kissed her forehead and left the room. He asked Alice Carter to get in the bedroom, then closed the door.

Steve was going to go down the stairs, but James called him.

**J: Dad... I need to talk to you.**

**S: Okay.**

Steve entered James’ room and closed the door. James was nervous.

**J: I need your advice, but you must promise to not to fight with me or scream.**

**S: James, what you have done?**

**J: Dad... Please, sit down.**

Steve pulled the computer chair and sat down. James sat on the edge of the bed and was silent for a few minutes.

**S: What is it?**

**J: Dad, I tried to talk to my mom, but she is a woman, she can’t help me, she told me to not tell you, because you'd freak out and...**

**S: How so? Do not tell me what?**

**J: Dad, you promised not to fight...**

**S: Talk, James.**

**J: It's about me and Lina, we... We had sex.**

Steve hoped James would say that he broke some object in the house, or that he has been suspended from school, or that he was drinking alcohol, anything but sex.

**S: Your mother knew about this and didn’t tell me?**

**J: Dad!**

Steve got up and walked to the door, James ran and walked in front of him.

**J: Dad, you promised me. My mom is not guilty of anything, I wanted to do, Lina also wanted. And that's why we don’t tell you anything because you act as if I were still a child.**

Steve was silent.

**J: I'm not a child anymore, dad. I'm about to do 17 years. I'm not a child.**

**S: What do you want me to say?**

**J: I wanted to talk about it. I want my father.**

Steve looked at James and sighed, he made positive with his head and returned to the chair to sit. James sat back on the bed.

**S: Did you use protection?**

**J: Yes.**

**S: Did you respected her? She really wanted?**

**J: Of course, Dad.**

**S: Because if a woman says no, it's a no.**

**J: Oh, God, dad... I know that! I respect her, I’m just not sure if what I did was right.**

**S: What do you mean?**

**J: I wanted to do it again and she didn’t.**

**S: If she does not want...**

**J: I know. I know, but why wouldn’t she want? What I have to do?**

**S: James... I don’t know.**

**J: But you are a man, you have experience, you must have done with a lot of women...**

**S: James, I'm married.**

**J: I mean before my mom and Aunt Sharon.**

**S: James, I had no time for that. I was very shy, I think your godfather could guide you better on this one. Why don’t you call him?**

**J: Damn.**

**S: Does Wanda knows?**

**J: I told Lina that my mother threatened to tell her, so I think she knows by now, I don’t know.**

**S: I wish you had waited a little longer, James.**

**J: I'm sorry, Dad.**

**S: Do you love her?**

**J: More than myself. More than my mom and you, and...**

**S: Hush!**

Steve covered James’ mouth.

**S: Never, ever, under any circumstances say that again. Your mother would kill you and it would be very sad about it.**

**J: I was just kidding.**

**S: Not kidding.**

Steve looked down and sighed again.

**S: I'm glad you told me about it. Even being the last to know, I'm glad that we are still friends enough for you to trust me.**

**J: Of course we are, Dad. You are the best dad in the world.**

**S: It's good to know that, champ.**

Steve ruffled James’ hair and they both laughed.

**J: Dad?**

**S: huh?**

**J: I need to tell you something else.**

**S: What?**

**J: I-I... Can you promise again that you will not freak out?**

**S: I'll try... This is worse than what you just tell me?**

**J: Well, I guess…**

**S: James!**

**J: It’ about me, Lina, Torunn, Francis, Pym and Azari, we...**

**S: Wait.**

Steve got up and opened the bedroom door.

**S: Nat? You called me?**

**N: Yes, come here, quick.**

**S: I'll be right there.**

Steve looked at James.

**S: Say it, James.**

**J: Nothing.**

**S: Say it.**

**J: No, I'll talk later.**

Steve nodded and went out to see what Natasha wanted.

By late in the morning, Maggie said goodbye to her grandmother.

**AC: Would you like me to visit you again? I would be very happy.**

Maggie smiled and made positive with her head. She hugged her grandmother and went down with her, holding her hand to help her down the stairs.

Steve was putting the lunch on the table.

**S: Mrs. Carter, would you like to stay for lunch?**

**AC: No, thanks, I have appointments today.**

**S: Thank you for coming.**

**AC: It was a pleasure to meet Margareth better. I hope to see her again.**

**N: Yeah, let's think about it.**

Steve looked at Natasha, scolding her, then looked at Alice.

**S: Of course you can see her whenever you want. If Maggie wants.**

**M: I want to. She has so many stories.**

Steve followed Alice Carter to the door.

Natasha called James to come down and the girls sat at the table. Steve put the twins on the table to eat. James ran down the stairs and the bell rang.

Natasha opened the door.

**N: Again?**

**L: Hello, Natasha.**

Lina came in and smiled at James, who smiled back.

**L: Um, that smell good, I arrived just on time.**

**S: You did, James go get a plate for Lina.**

**L: I'll help him.**

Lina held in James's hand and the two went to the kitchen to take the plate and cutlery.

Natasha sat at the table, along with Steve.

Steve served the food to Nick and Natasha served for Charlotte.

**S: James and I were talking about the beer he been drinking and you knew and didn’t tell me anything.**

Natasha looked at Steve, with surprise.

**S: The beer he took with Lina.**

**L: Me? I don’t drink beer...**

Lina and James were now returning to the table. James cleared his throat and Lina disguised.

**L: Oh... Beer.**

They sat and Lina looked at James angrily.

**L: I didn’t know you also told your father about the… beer!**

**J: It's... It's...**

**N: By the way, Lina. Have you told your mother about the… beer?**

**L: I-I... I didn’t tell her, but I will as soon as possible.**

**S: Because you really need to tell your parents about the beer.**

**L: I know, I have to go to the doctor to listen what he have to say about the beer.**

Lina ducked her head, embarrassed.

**M: A doctor? For a beer?**

Maggie was confused.

Sara looked at her and rolled her eyes.

**Sara: Dad found that James and Lina had sex. And they're talking beer because they don’t want us to know about it.**

Steve choked on the food and got his face all red.

**S: What? What are you talking about, Sara?**

**M: Oh yes now makes sense.**

**S: Is not that, is that they...**

**N: Steve... They’re not stupid.**

**S: Look, I just want you two to understand that this is not normal, ok? You have to be married and have over 21 years to do that.**

**Sara: Why?**

**S: Be-because is forbidden, you can be arrested for that.**

**M: Will James and Lina go to jail?**

Natasha rolled her eyes and went back to eating. If Steve had put the rope around his neck, inventing things, she’d let him hang himself alone.

After lunch Steve and Natasha put the twins to take a nap and took the opportunity to do the same.

James and Lina were sitting on the couch, watching TV with Maggie and Sara. James wasn’t even a bit interested in watching TV and Natasha forbid Lina to be in his bedroom, all he wanted was to be alone with Lina a little.

**J: Sara? Why don’t you go watch TV there in your bedroom?**

**Sara: Because we want to stay here.**

**J: I'll give you two dollars. To each.**

**Sara: Five.**

**J: Five??? I don’t have $10.**

**Sara: So we stay here.**

James sighed and Lina smiled, she stroked James’ neck.

**L: Let them here, I need to go.**

**J: Have you?**

**L: Yes, I need to tell my mom.**

**J: Do it later.**

**L: I think it’s better now.**

Lina grabbed James' face and took a long peck on his lips.

**J: I'll take you home.**

**L: Okay.**

James went up and knocked on the bedroom’s door of Steve and Natasha, he opened the door slowly and closed his eyes.

**J: Please, be dressed, please, please.**

**N: James? We were just sleeping. What you want?**

**J: I'll take Lina at home and I’ll be right back.**

**N: If you take more than forty minutes to return, you don’t even have to bother to come home, because you’ll be living on the street.**

**J: Jesus, mom.**

James left the room and walked to Lina

**J: Come on.**

**L: Bye girls.**

Sara and Maggie wave at Lina and James.

…

Sara and Maggie were best friends, and  best sisters.

**Sara: What your grandmother wanted?**

**M: Talk about my mom.**

**Sara: Did you got you sad?**

**M: No. I was happy, she told me that my mom when she was younger, she ran away from home to stay with her boyfriend.**

Sara sighed.

**Sara: That's so romantic!**

**M: You really think that?** **She left my grandmother very worried, what's romantic about that?**

Sara: Well, the romantic part on that is that she wanted to be with the man she loves. I wanna fall in love soon, I can’t wait to feel that.

**M: You would run away with your boyfriend?**

**Sara: Sure. Won’t you?**

**M: No, I guess not.**

**Sara: Who do you like in school?**

**M: No one.**

**Sara: No one?**

**M: Do you like anyone?**

**Sara: Sure.**

**M: Oh yeah, Mark, right?**

**Sara: No, I got over Mark, I like Johnny now.**

**M: Oh...**

**Sara: And I like Azari, but I'll go out with others boys, till I be able to marry him. Why don’t you like anyone?**

Maggie shrugged.

**Sara: You're weird.**

**M: I'm not.**

**Sara: You must like someone and just don’t know about that yet. Who do you most like to spent time with in school?**

Maggie frowned, wondering who she likes most among her colleagues.

**M: I just like to be with my friend Beth.**

**Sara: But she is girl. What about boys!**

**M: I don’t like to stay with any of them. They’re so mean, even with you.**

**Sara: But my mom said that this is normal, that men don’t know how to show what they’re feeling so they act like a jerk.**

**M: I think...**

**Sara: Do you want to marry someday?**

**M: No.**

**Sara: Maggie!**

**M: Why would I get marry?**

**Sara: To be happy!**

**M: Do I have to get married to be happy?**

**Sara: That’s a weird question. I think so. I… You confuses me.**

**M: Damn.**

Maggie sighed and frowned.

**M: If I ever get married, I want my husband to be like our father.**

**Sara: Gross, dad is very annoying.**

**M: He's not, he's funny.**

**Sara: He's not funny. My mom is funny.**

**M: But Steve is crazy about her. The way he looks at her…**

**Sara: That's true. Well, thinking on that side, I want someone to love me as Dad loves Mom.**

...

At the end of the day, James was already at home, doing homework in the room when Steve knocked on the door.

**S: James? Earlier you wanted to tell me something and I got distracted. I’m sorry for that.**

Steve came in and closed the door. James dropped his pen on the table and looked at Steve.

**S: What do you and your friends are doing?**

**J: Father, we have trained.**

**S: Trained? Training for what?**

**J: To be Avengers.**


	55. Chapter 5

**S: What?**

**J: Dad...**

**S: Is this some kind of joke or those ironies that your mom usually does to me? Because it wasn’t funny.**

**J: No, I'm serious.**

Steve stood still and was totally disbelieving.

**J: You know the French course and my job? It was just an excuse to be able to go to the SHIELD and... train.**

Steve squinted and stared deeply in James’ eyes, trying to notice any trace of irony in James's face, but he looked nervous and honest.

**S: James, is that true?**

James made positive with his head.

Steve rubbed his face and slid his fingers nervously over his chin, wondering what to do with the information he just received, but Steve actually was way more concerned about what Natasha would do if she knew about that. She loves James, but she would probably kill him, okay, not kill, but he would be in the hospital for a couple of days.

James was afflicted by the long silence of his father.

**J: Dad? Please, say something.**

Steve walked around the bedroom, sat on the bed and sighed again.

**J: Dad?**

Steve stared at the floor still thinking about how Natasha will react.

**S: You should have told us.**

**J: I couldn’t, Maria wouldn’t let me.**

Steve looked at James.

**S: Maria? Of course she's behind this.**

**J: The decision was our, dad. I wanted to be part of it, Torunn wanted. We're good, Dad, we're doing good. You’d be proud.**

**S: You all are putting yourselves at risk.**

**J: All our missions are supervised. We learn how to take responsibility.**

**S: James to wash a dish, we have to beg you or leave you grounded. Responsibility means much more than following orders from a superior. It starts with the little things. You don’t know what responsibility is.**

**J: You're right. I'm not perfect like you, dad. I'm just learning yet, I didn’t learn everything, but I want to learn, I want to be like you, I want to help people.**

**S: When was the last time you went to some nursing home to spend time with some old and lonely person? When was the last time you took your clothes that no longer fit on you to donate to those who need? When was the...**

**J: OKAY, DAD! I understood, all right? I am not a great example of a human being, I know that.** **I want to contribute otherwise.**

**S: That's what's wrong, you just want the title of a hero.**

**J: Dad, I...**

James sighed and was nervous about the truths that his father was throwing at him and he didn’t expect that.

**J: I'm sorry.**

**S: What do I tell to your mother?**

**J: Will you tell her?**

**S: I don’t know how to hide anything from her.**

**J: I'm not afraid of the punishment that she will give me. I'm afraid of what she can do with Maria, I don’t want to ruin their friendship.**

**S: That won’t be you, it will be Maria, she ruined the moment that she decided to omit something like that from Natasha. But one thing is certain, you should tell your mother.**

**J: I can’t.**

**S: Yes, you told me, so you can tell her. She is suspicious of something, James. She knows there's something wrong going on.**

**J: Really?**

**S: She didn’t believe the story of Torunn about the picture of you next to SHIELD. I think she's waiting for you to be honest with her and tell the truth.**

**J: She'll kill me. She will kill Maria.**

**S: James, it’s time for you to learn a lesson. Nothing that we do, don’t cause a reaction. You know the saying "Here you did, here you pay?" It's just like that. You made a choice and now you have to deal with the consequences.**

**J: I understand, Dad. But please, give me a time to take courage. I just need some time.**

Steve made positive with his head.

**S: All right, but if your mother go out sometime after you, she’ll know everything. The question is how long you have to create courage?**

Steve got up and walked to the door.

**J: Dad. I never wanted to disappoint you, it was never my intention. I wanted to make you proud of me.**

**S: You do not need to be a hero for that, son. I always had and I will always have proud to be your father, James.**

Steve left James’ room and went downstairs, he found Natasha in the living room.

**N: I made dinner!**

**S: Good.**

Steve walked by Natasha and began to stir some papers on the shelf.

Natasha frowned and followed him with her eyes.

**N: Won’t you complain?**

**S: About what?**

**N: About me making the dinner…**

**S: It must be good.**

Natasha was even more surprised by Steve's behavior, she approached him.

**N: What's going on?**

Steve looked at Natasha and sighed.

**S: Nothing.**

**N: Steve... I know you.**

**S: Nothing, it's just... I'm worried about Maggie.**

**N: About the visit of her Grandma? I think it's very risky, a few time ago she wanted to take her from us and you called her here, let her be with Mag for hours and now you’re concerned? Forbid her visits.**

**S: I wanted to make her feel better.**

**N: I know that.**

Natasha hugged Steve's waist and kissed his chest. Steve hugged her back.

**N: You're always trying to make everyone feel better.**

Natasha lifted her face to look Steve in the eye.

**N: That's why I love you so much.**

Steve gave a small smile and ran a hand through her hair, he approached his lips from hers and took a long peck, then they stood there holding each other for long minutes.

...

Meanwhile, in the apartment of Maria Hill... Maria, Sam, Sophia, Leziel and Torunn were playing victim, detective and thief.

**Lezi: This is annoying because Maria always knows who the thief is, and when she is the thief, it took us centuries to discover that.**

**Sam: Yeah, Hill, you have to blink.**

**H: I do blink. For the victim!**

**Sam: There are only five of us here and no one dies when you're the thief, there's something wrong.**

**H: That's because my work is silent.**

**T: For Odin! I'll get another game.**

**H: Chess!**

**Sam: No.**

**T: No.**

**Lezi: I like chess.**

**H: See? And Sophia needs to train.**

**Sam: Here we go again. She’s too young for that game.**

**H: She’s not, she’s smart, we just have to train her very well.**

**T: Who wants to play Monopoly?**

Sam raised his hand and Torunn too. Torunn looked at Sophia and smiled at her and told her to raise her hand. Sophia raised her hand.

**H: Cheating!**

**Lezi: You made her do it! Protest!**

**Sam: Oh take it easy there, Annalise Keating.**

**T: We won! I'll get Monopoly!**

Torunn got up and ran to her bedroom. She opened the closet and looked at the mountain of games and didn’t found there, then she remembered that it was on Leziel’s shelves, right above her bed.

**T: There you are.**

Torunn climbed in Leziel’s bed to catch the game and when she took, she looked down and noticed a small notebook full of writings on Lezi’s bed.

Torunn thought it was a school notebook, she climbed out of bed and picked up the notebook in her hands and smiled thinking about showing to Sam how Leziel is a geek and writes more than anyone in the class. Torunn took the notebook and walked to the living room.

**T: If you thought that Lezi was just a little geek, here's the proof that she actually is very very much geek.**

Leziel laughed and hadn’t looked to the notebook that Torunn was on hand. Sam and Hill smiled, watching Torunn because Sam and Torunn always make jokes about how Leziel and Hill are geeks and they don’t care about the jokes, they enjoy it.

**T: Look, let's see what she writes in here...**

Torunn turned a few pages and began to read the notebook.

**T: "Today at school, the teacher passed a math exercise that I had to pretend not to know how to solve it because every time I do the exercises, everyone stared at me like I am an E.T, but wait a second, I am one here, Lmao (Which means Laughing my ass off)..."**

Leziel looked up immediately and paid attention to the notebook on Torunn’s hand.

Hill frowned.

**H: That sounds more like a diary than a notebook.**

**T: Uuuuhh... So, Lezi has a diary…**

Leziel got up and her heart raced.

**Lezi: Torunn... Don’t read this.**

**T: Uuuuhhh, secrets? Why should I not? You didn’t tell me you had a diary.**

**Lezi: It's because I don’t... I d-don’t write anything interesting, it's just my thoughts but...**

Leziel reached out, asking for the diary.

**Lezi: Don’t read.**

**T: Do you have secrets from us? I want to know...**

**H: Torunn…**

**T: What? I let her read all my diary, I have the right to read it. Besides, we're best friends, we don’t hide anything from each other.**

Leziel walked toward Torunn.

**H: Torunn give her diary back.**

Torunn smiled and stepped back, she turned more pages and continued reading with a good humor.

**T: "Today at school I spent all the lunch time listening some Earth music, that F. brought to me. F. is showing me everything that the kids from Earth like to do and I'm loving spending time with F."**

**Lezi: Torunn... Please!**

**T: Uuuuhh who is F???. Do I know her? You know you don’t have to call her “him” here, because everyone knows you're into girls.**

Leziel sighed and looked to the side feeling ashamed.

**T: "Me and F., we walked on his skateboard after school today, he first taught me to walk alone on that thing, then he climbed on the skateboard behind me and hugged me from behind and it was weird the way I felt..."**

**Lezi: Torunn! I'm asking you to give me that.**

Leziel ran to Torunn, but Torunn dodged and was now frowning because skateboarding is something that Francis loves to do and she herself saw Francis teaching Leziel how to use a skate, so she knew it was about him that Leziel was talking on that diary.

**H: Torunn, I won’t speak again.**

**Sam: That doesn’t belong to you, Torunn.**

Torunn looked at Leziel and noticed that she was in tears now. Torunn gaped and stared in shock at her.

Torunn walked to the kitchen, but didn’t get into there. Torunn continued to read.

**T: "I never felt like this before, he makes me laugh and makes me want to be with him all the time, is it strange for someone who likes girls? Is it wrong to feel that way?"**

Torunn turned more pages, while her breathing was mismatching.

**T: "I can’t like him, because he’s her, and I love her, but I love him too..."**

Hill got up and walked to Torunn that was frozen. Hill took the diary from Torunn’s hand, who didn’t fight to keep the diary.

**H: Okay. Here, Lezi.**

Hill noted that Leziel was crying and froze just like Torunn.

**H: Girls?**

**T: Do you love him?**

Leziel didn’t answer, she lowered her head. Torunn walked to her.

**T: You...**

**Lezi: I couldn’t tell you. I’m sorry.**

**T: You're my friend! I brought you inside my house, I loved you like a sister and you couldn’t tell me?**

Leziel couldn’t stop crying.

**Lezi: I didn’t know until a while ago, I tried to stop. I tried not like him, I tried! I swear and when you started to go out with Howie, I thought...**

**T: You thought you could then stay with my ex?**

Leziel made negative with her head.

**Lezi: No! Never! I never consider that. I'm sorry, Torunn. I never thought I'd be with him, I never planned anything.**

**T: You said you liked girls.**

**Lezi: I never said that. You keep repeating it and that’s why I was so confused.** **I... I only like you that way.** **No other girl.**

**H: What?**

Sam spat the drink he was taking.

**Sam: What?**

**Lezi: I just wanted to stay with you, Torunn. I had never felt attracted to girls before, only for you.**

**T: It didn’t look like.**

**Lezi: Please, don’t doubt me, don’t break my heart again.**

Torunn also began to cry.

**H: So you two... Lezi... You were sleeping in the same bedroom and I thought you were just friends... Oh God...**

Torunn and Leziel ignored Hill’s comments.

**T: I trusted you.**

**Lezi: Don’t doubt of me. You can’t doubt my friendship. I did everything for you. I left my family in Asgard, I let my pride and my feelings aside for you. You don’t know how I felt during all this time, watching you talk about Francis, about James, Howie... It wasn’t easy, but I did everything I could.**

** **

**T: I wish you had told me. Oh my God.**

Torunn put her hand in her mouth, remembering the other day that Francis was there and confessed to like Lezi and she did everything for him to give it up on Lezi and also asked Lezi to help her to get back with Francis.

Torunn put her hand on her belly and ran into her bedroom.

**H: I'm not understand a damn thing. What is going on?**

Leziel ran after Torunn, she found Torunn lying in bed with her head under the pillow.

Leziel approached the bed and looked guiltily to Torunn.

**Lezi: I didn’t want to make you suffer. I don’t want to disappoint you.**

Torunn took off the pillow and sat on the bed, looking at Leziel.

**T: That's not it. I'm a bad person.**

**Lezi: Why do you say that?**

**T: Because Francis loves you too.**

Torunn started to cry again.

**T: He told me and I felt jealous, but I thought it wasn’t reciprocal from you, so I asked you to help me to win his trust back again. But I didn’t know you love him too. I didn’t know, Lezi. I am the worst friend in the world.**

Lezi wiped her tears and Torunn lowered her head.

**T: You don’t need to apologize, you would never betray me, I know that. You’re a great friend and I love you. And you saved what you were feeling just so I would feel better. I would never do what you did for me, I don’t deserve you.**

**Lezi: Torunn...**

Leziel sat on the bed next to Torunn and lifted her chin, making her lift the face.

**Lezi: I did it because I love you. That will never change. You won me over with your energy, with your smiles, and your way of always wanting to have fun. I wanted to be like you, I always thought you’re the best person in the world.**

**T: But I'm not, I'm selfish and stupid.**

**Lezi: You're impulsive, you like to live without fear of the consequences and ends up making some mistakes, but you always recognize when you're wrong. It may take days, but eventually you acknowledge and try to repair the damage done.**

**T: I don’t want to hurt anyone else. I don’t want to be me anymore.**

**Lezi: I want you to be you forever!**

**T: I want you to be you forever too.**

The two smiled and hugged each other tight.

**T: I promise you, Leziel. I will fix it for you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gif with the subtlite in my language.


	56. Chapter 56

**Leziel: You don’t need to do this.**

**T: I do. I ruined everything for you two. Dammit, I can’t do anything right.**

**Leziel: Torunn...**

**T: No, it’s okay, I'm not looking for sympathy and I’m not trying to be the victim her, I'm just so angry with myself.**

The two heard knocks on the door. Hill opened the door and looked at the two.

**H: Is everything right here?**

Leziel and Torunn made positive with theirs heads.

**H: Sam had to leave for an emergency and I need to take a shower. Sophia is sleeping there in the living room...**

**Lezi: I'll stay with her there.**

Leziel got up and looked at Torunn.

**Lezi: Are you okay?**

Torunn nodded.

Hill waited Leziel leave to enter the room and talk to Torunn.

Hill sat on bed, beside Torunn. Torunn looked away.

**T: I know what you gonna say. I know it was wrong to read her diary, I already apologized.**

But Hill didn’t say anything, she just heard Torunn, which made her feel a little awkward, then they just remained there in silence.

Hill stroked the back of Torunn.

**H: You're not a bad person, Torunn. You're just lost... And I even thought that after this period you’ve been in Asgard, you would, you know, find your way, find yourself…**

**T: I also thought I would.**

**H: I think you should take some time for yourself. Forget about boyfriends. Try to study more. Spend your energies with our project of the New Avengers, do a course. Keep yourself busy, keep your mind occupied.**

Torunn looked at Hill and sighed.

**T: Is that what you do when you're feeling bad?**

**H: Of course! I have no time for sorrow because I have a lot to do.**

**T: I'll try.**

Hill smiled and kissed Torunn’s forehead before leaving the room.

Torunn lay in her bed and was reflecting on her life for hours. Leziel returned to the bedroom and lay down to sleep, but Torunn continued awake, she would only slept well after repairing the evil she has done.

...

On Sunday morning, at the Barton’s farm, Clint, Laura and the children were in the middle of a game that Clint himself invented. They heard knocking at the door and Clint got up to answer the door.

**C: Oh hello!! Oh, Francis, your girlfriend's here!**

**Torunn: No, I'm not his girlfriend, Mr. Barton.**

Torunn noted that Francis made no question of getting up, like he used to do when he saw her. Torunn was feeling a little it embarrassed, but she came into the house and walked to where the family was gathered.

Torunn gave a small smile to Laura and Francis’ brothers, then she looked at Francis.

**T: Francis, can we talk?**

Francis didn’t answer, fiddled the game data.

**Laura: Francis?**

Francis got up and walked out of the house. Torunn followed him.

**T: Can I see the Wild? I miss her.**

**F: Yes.**

Francis walked to the stable with Torunn and opened the door. Torunn went to the cabin where Wild was and stroked her head. Torunn put her face over Wild’s and smiled.

Torunn looked at Francis.

**T: If I could turn back time... I'd do everything different. I wouldn’t break your heart, or James’ or Lezi’s.**

**F: You see how many people you hurt...**

**T: I know. I'm sorry, really. I've cried everything I could, I'm sorry but you also was no angel, you flirted with everyone, and...**

**F: I was single and do not try to turn the tables on me now. I tried to stay with you, only with you.**

**T: I know, I'm sorry. I… I don’t want to talk about me today. I want to talk about Lezi.**

Francis frowned.

**F: She has avoided me, you told her about me liking her?**

**T: Yes, but only yesterday. I told because I discovered that she likes you too.**

Francis looked at Torunn, perplexed.

**F: She does?**

**T: Yes.**

**F: You said that she likes girls.**

**T: I thought so, but I knew she felt something for you. Deep down I knew but I didn’t want to accept that I lost your.**

**F: I’ve been after you for years.**

**T: You don’t need to keep repeating that, I know! I'm not here for me, I said already. I just want Leziel to be happy and she needs you for that.**

**F: I don’t know what to say to her.**

**T: The truth... You know she likes you...**

Torunn walked out of the stable.

**F: Torunn?**

Torunn stopped and turned to look at Francis.

**F: I like it when you act like that, sometimes you don’t even look human for the things you do and say.**

**T: I'm Asgardian.**

**F: No, you're human. You grew up here with us, you are one of us. Nothing can change that. Sometimes I wish you were always so kind, nice and loving.**

**T: Sometimes?**

**F: Yes, because I remember that if you were only as I want you to be, you wouldn’t be you and then you would be very boring.**

Torunn smiled at Francis and soon her cell phone rang. Torunn answered the call and her smile was breaking up to turn to an angry expression.

**_T: You did what?????_ **

Torunn walked out of the stable and Francis followed her.

**_T: Calm your ass, James. No, I will not calm down. I will calm down when my sword cut your head off! How could you do that?_ **

**F: What happened?**

**_T: Let's go to the square now! Francis is coming with me!_ **

**F: Huh?**

Torunn hung up and tossed her phone away with rage she was feeling.

**F: What happened?**

**T: James told his parents about our project N.S.A.**

**F: What???**

**T: We have to go.**

Torunn grabbed the wrist of Francis and took off away from the farm to the town square with him.

They took around twenty minutes to reach the square. Azari and Pym were already there.

**Azari: Look at Torunn’s face, bro.**

**Pym: I told you she was going nuts with the news!**

**A: Oh man, I don’t want to be in James's skin now.**

**T: Where's James?**

**P: We don’t know, he called an hour ago asking us to meet him here.**

**A: He said that his parents know about us.**

**T: I'll kill him! I will call my sword, right now.**

**F: Torunn, maybe his mother found out by herself.**

**T: He said he told! I don’t know what to do”**

**A: Why do you have to do something?**

**T: Well, because... because... Urgh!**

**P: Oh there comes James and his girlfriend, the little witch.**

Torunn turned to look at James and she pointed her finger at him.

**T: Do you have something to say before your death, James Rogers?**

James lowered her finger and actually he was surprisingly calm.

**T: I want to kill you.**

**J: Then kill me. I will not lie to my parents anymore, they don’t deserve it.**

**T: You said, you promised, you agreed to hide our project.**

**J: I changed my mind.**

**L: He has every right to change his mind.**

**T: No one talked to you, Lina. You were the last one to enter, you have no right to give opinion.**

**L: Ha! Said the one who invented the project and then went to Asgard and left the whole group by themselves.**

**J: Be quiet both of your! I told my dad because I trust him, he won’t tell my mom, I'll tell her.**

**T: So she doesn’t know, yet?**

**J: No, but she will. My father said she already suspicious of something but he doesn’t know exactly what it is.**

**T: Great, we stop here, no one tell to anybody else about our project.**

**A: Uhm guys... Since everybody is confessing, I told my dad too.**

**T: What???**

**A: B-but he approved, he said it was all right for him, he won’t tell anyone, I swear.**

**Pym: My father and my mother knows too.**

Torunn cried out and put her hands on her head, desperately.

**P: It wasn’t me who told them. My dad and my mom helped SHIELD to create my uniform... Maria was the one who talked to them.**

**T: She didn’t tell me about it.**

**L: My mother knows because she read James's mind and it’s been a while... If she didn’t say anything until now, she won’t say never.**

**T: I feel so betrayed!**

Torunn whispered.

**J: Torunn, I'm sorry. I couldn’t hide it from my father, he's my best friend, I trust him and I want him to trust me.**

**T: What about our friendship? You don’t think about it?**

**J: I do, sure. Our friendship won’t change because of that.**

**T: And if it's all over? What about if your parents made you leave our group? What happens to us?**

**J: Then we remain friends.**

Torunn sighed feeling defeated.

**F: You all talking and talking, but you didn’t think about me and what I said about my father. I can’t disappoint him again.**

**J: We did bad or good things during those years?**

**F: I don’t know if it's enough for him not to kill me.**

**L: We all put ourselves at risk every time we go out for a mission.**

**T: We haven’t got dangerous missions like our parents.**

**L: But our parents will never believe that we are not at risk. We must prove that we are responsible for the position we have.**

They stopped talking when they heard a horn. They look at the car parked on the street.

**J: Mom?**

Natasha got out and walked over to them.

**N: Francis, your father called me asking where you were. Then I called James, like fifty times to know where he was and he didn’t answer me.**

**J: Did you call me?**

James grabbed his cell phone in his pocket.

**J: The battery is over, mom.**

**N: Francis? Why did you leave the farm without telling your parents? Got crazy?**

**F: Natasha is because Torunn brought me here because we had something important to talk.**

**N: So important that you had no time to tell your parents, that you were coming to the town. What is so important?**

Francis didn’t answer. Natasha looked at James and then to Torunn, the two extremely nervous.

Natasha approached Pym.

**N: You... What are you all doing here?**

Pym just lowered his head, completely intimidated.

**A: Natasha, is that… we are planning to tell our parents about... about...**

**L: About a surprise!**

**N: Surprise?**

**T: A surprise party... We... We thought we'd do a tribute for you, the Old Avengers, for what you have done for the world and for us, we want to honor all of you...**

Natasha frowned.

**T: But it wasn’t for you to know about it.**

**N: But still I don’t understand the urgency of Francis run away from home.**

**T: It's because the honor is today and we were depending on Francis to make the event there on the farm.**

**N: Uhm...**

**J: Mom, the truth is that...**

James looked at Torunn and then to Natasha.

**J: We will cancel the event because Lina’s parents are out of town.**

**T: And my father can’t come from Asgard... Then... You know…**

**N: Oh yes, I know... Well, Francis needs to go home and talk to his father.**

**F: I will, I'm sorry.**

**N: It's not me that you have to apologize.**

Natasha got back in the car and drove home.

The boys were relieved to have escaped from Natasha’s questions, although James know that his mother didn’t believe anything they said, but she spent all the week without showing any reaction.

…

On next Friday, Steve was coming home with Sarah.

**Sarah: Mom, can you tell my dad that I can come back from school alone?**

**N: You can’t come from school alone.**

**Sarah: It's not fair! Everyone sees him coming for me and he mess my hair as if I had five years old yet! Mom!**

Sarah hugged Natasha's waist.

**Sarah: Mom, there’s a boy, his name is Johnny. He will think hat I am child if he sees me with my father everyday. I can come back along with Maggie and our friends.**

**S: Hey, What? What do you mean by “There’s a boy”?**

**Sarah: Mom?**

Natasha looked at Sarah and made negative.

**N: You're still a child, Sarah, I'm sorry.**

Sarah frowned and turned away from Natasha.

**Sarah: No one understands me in this house! I hate you all!**

Sarah snorted and went upstairs. Steve closed the door and walked to Natasha, he gave her a peck and then noticed on her clothes.

**S: Are you going out?**

**N: Yes, I have some things to solve on the street.**

Natasha looked at the door and then to Steve.

**N: Where's Mag?**

**S: Oh, she left with her grandmother after school.**

**N: What? Oh my God, Steve! You let that woman take her?**

**S: She showed up at the school gate and insisted she wanted to do a tour with Mag, show the places that her mother liked to go. Something like that**

**N: Steve!**

**S: Mag wanted to go, she asked me, I couldn’t say no.**

**N: It was just to say "No, your grandmother is crazy and she will kidnap you."**

**S: She won’t do it, there’s been a while they’ve been talking to each other.**

**N: Yes, here at home, under our supervision.**

**S: Don’t worry, Mag's with a phone and her grandmother gave me her address.**

**N: Look, if Mag don’t come back to this house till 7pm, you go to the street and only get in this house with her. I hope I have made myself clear. I need to go.**

Natasha walked to the door.

**S: And the twins?**

**N: In the bedroom, sleeping.**

**S: They just sleep.**

**N: Thank God.**

Natasha went out and got into the car.

...

After some hours at SHIELD.

Bobbi Morse: Okay, boys. Listen well.

**Hunter: Today's Mission...**

**Pym: Watch SpongeBob...**

Pym whispered to Azari and laugh.

**B: Henry Pym, five laps on the mat.**

**P: Wha…Why? Dammit!**

Bobbi and Hunter began to explain about the mission of the day, while Pym ran around the mat.

Lina put her hand on James' shoulder and moved her shoe to straighten on her feet.

**J: It came out?**

**L: Yeah. But I already put it back.**

**B: Maximoff!**

Lina looked at Bobbi.

**B: Something that you wanted to share with us?**

**L: N-no. I just...**

**B: So why are you talking along with me?**

**L: I wasn’t, I just...**

**B: So I'm lying?**

**L: What?**

**B: You were talking or not?**

**L: Yes, but...**

**J: She was just answe...**

**B: I haven’t spoken to you, Rogers. You can start running, Maximoff.**

**L: How many laps?**

**B: How many I want, just start running.**

**J: No.**

**B: What?**

**J: She won’t run as often as you want. She did nothing wrong, you’re always mean to her and I don’t know why.**

**B: What a brave boyfriend you have, Maximoff. Will he fight in your place too?**

**L: If he wants...**

Bobbi laughed in a mocking tone.

**L: But he didn’t need to speak for me. I don’t answer you because I know you’re afraid of me. I know you think I'm very dangerous and spoiled to be here, you think I have no discipline, even though I proved several times that I have, even more than the boys, but even so you want to test me every day.**

Lina smiled.

**L: I don’t care about you think of me because I can prove you otherwise several times and deep down you already know.**

A great silence followed in the training room. Bobbi and Lina looked at each other with challenging looks, while the boys were acting as if they were witnessing a friend being rebuke by his father and is just waiting for the beating his friend will take.

Hunter was standing between Lina and Bobbi and stared into the face of each one at a time, wondering what to do or say.

Bobbi smiled.

**B: Okay, Maximoff. Five laps.**

Lina made positive with her head and started running along with Pym.

Bobbi looked at the other boys.

**B: Go to the seven takeoff shed.**

The boys retreated and Hunter approached Bobbi.

**Hunter: It seems that the witch began to put her wings out.**

**B: I know. I'm proud of her.**

**Hunter: But we still have to press her a little more. Why did we take this suicidal task? If we put too much pressure on her, will she explode or will she explode us?**

**B: Yeah... I love my job, and you?**

**Hunter: Not so much.**

Bobbi and Hunter walked to the door and told to Lina and Pym to find them in the shed seven.

Bobbi and Hunter arrived in the shed seven and joined the boys, they all walked to the jet of SHIELD and the door of the jet opened for them.

They all stared to the jet, confused.

**Hunter: Hey, there are people in there? Did you reserved that jet for us?**

**B: I did, I booked yesterday, it wasn’t to have anyone in there but must be someone fixing something.**

**T: Can we come in?**

**B: Yes.**

Once the boys positioned themselves near the entrance of the jet, they all froze to see who was inside the jet, waiting for them.

**B: Come on people, get it.**

Bobbi walked by and saw the reason why they are so paralyzed.

**J: Mom?**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor James, he must have like 7 lives, because he has died so many times, I think now it's for good


	57. Chapter 57

**Pym: We should run now, right? Why aren’t we running?**

**Azari: Because James must have peed his pants.**

**Pym: James?**

Pym whispered, but James was still frozen, looking at his mother inside the jet.

**Pym: James? If you want to run now, we will cover you. Run as fast as you can, run for your life.**

Natasha came down the jet, quietly and approached James. Natasha looked at Bobbi Morse and shook her head, indicating the jet. Bobbi just pushed Hunter discreetly to enter the jet.

**Bobbi: Let’s go guys, get in the jet.**

The Secret Avengers just stared at each other and frowned, completely confused. They were in doubt whether they should stay and protect James or take the opportunity to go away and don’t listen the fight.

**B: Come on! Move! Move!**

**Lina: I'm not going without James.**

**T: James needs us now, we can’t go. Natasha will kill him and hide his body God knows where. I heard histories.**

Natasha crossed her arms, not bothering with what they were saying, she continued to stare at James, that tried to say something but closed his lips. He was afraid that anything he’d say it would trigger the first blow to receive from his mother.

**Hunter: Obey us. Come on!**

James noticed that his friends were willing to disobey orders just to show support for him, but he doesn’t want the mission to be interrupted by a personal problem of him.

**J: Y-you can go, guys. Don’t worry.**

**A: We will pray for your soul, my friend.**

**P: Azari, she is his mother, she won’t hurt him. Right? Right? Folks?**

The boys entered the jet, except Lina and Torunn who were still in doubt.

James looked at Lina and made positive with his head. Lina looked at Torunn.

**L: Come on.**

**T: What?**

**L: He asked us to go.**

**T: And you will leave him at a time like this? I will not!**

Lina sighed and tried to be patient.

**L: He's worried about the mission. He wants to solve this thing with his mother, himself, we can’t do anything now. He knows that we're with him.**

**T: I warned him to not tell! I knew this would happen sooner or later.**

**L: He don’t even had to say anything, she already knew about us.**

**T: How?**

**L: She's not stupid, she's a spy.**

**T: Yeah, but a retired one.**

**L: Spies do not retire, it's the truth. She cares about James and she will always know where he walks and who he walks with.**

Torunn looked at James and even being still angry with him, she was feeling pity of him.

**L: Come on.**

Lina and Torunn boarded the jet and they off toward to the mission.

**N: Should we do that here or at home? What do you prefer?**

**J: H-home.**

**N: Well, you first…**

James looked at Natasha and then to the ground, he turned to leave, but he was afraid to receive a blow from behind and only wake up after twenty years, stuck in a mental hospital.

The two got into the car and the silence that followed in the way home was terrifying.

The more quiet Natasha got, more James despaired, wondering when the screaming would start or what method of torture Natasha would use on him first.

James began to wonder whether he should open the car door and roll it out and call for help, or run to the house to see if his father would be there to defend him.

Natasha parked in front of the house and James' heart was still racing. Natasha didn’t look at James, she took off her seatbelt, got out and walked home.

James watched in the car and looked around the house and the neighborhood. Incredibly today all the neighbors seem to be indoors and no one is on the street, or maybe his mother just programmed to no one be around when he started to scream.

All of this was just what the fear made James feel at that time, and  Natasha knew precisely about the psychological horror that she was making him go through.

The worst part was when Natasha entered the house and left the door open for him, who wasn’t even out of the car yet.

James looked at the garage and his father's car wasn’t there.

James finally got out just wishing that his siblings, especially the twins are at home, so Natasha would have more compassion.

James gave light steps up to the porch, he looked inside and saw no one. He entered the house stepping like a feather to not make any noise. James watched the stairs. If he be fast enough, he would have time to lock himself in his bedroom.

Before James could give his first step to run, the door behind him was slammed shut and James just jumped up to see what had caused the noise, but the door apparently closed alone.

James sighed with relief thinking that was just the wind, he ran into his bedroom and locked the door and stood there for hours, waiting for his mother to knock on the door, but she didn’t come.

James felt his phone vibrate and it was a message from his girlfriend.

**_“L: Is everything okay?_ **

**_J: I don’t know._ **

**_L: How so?_ **

**_J: It's complicated, I need to get out of the cell and stay alert._ **

**_L: James?”_ **

James left the phone on the bedside table and sat on the bed, staring at the door, waiting for his mother, but one more hour has passed and nobody came.

Half an hour later, James heard his father's car noise and his sisters coming into the house and talking loudly. James then thought that Natasha would just give the silent treatment for him and it was even better that way.

James lay on the bed belly up to and sighed in relief, then he began to feel sleepy and closed his eyes just a little to rest.

James frowned, thinking that something was wrong, but his sleep was preventing him to open his eyes.

 _I locked the door, so if she try to get in, she’d have to hit or break the door and I would hear, so it's okay. It's Ok._ James thought as he entered in a state of lethargy between being half asleep and half awake.

In a few minutes he opened his eyes a little and closed again.

 _Mom?_ James thought and opened his eyes again just to be sure if what he saw was part of the dream or if Natasha was there in his bedroom with him. She was.

James let out a scream and sat in fright. He put his hand on his chest.

J: Mom! You almost scared me to death... Wh-What are you doing? But how you got here...

James was sweating and out of breath. Natasha turned as if nothing had happened, she crossed her arms and walked to the door, unlocked it and left the bedroom.

James just left his bedroom at dinner time and only because he was starving. He left the bedroom and stood in the hallway, he looked at his sisters bedroom door opening and watched Sarah and Maggie coming out of the bedroom. They stared at him almost with the same Natasha’s expression, serious and without directing the word to him.

James watched the two walk by him and down the stairs. James appeared on the stairs after the girls and looked at his parents sitting on the dining table and they all silenced when James came down the stairs and sat at the table.

Even the twins stared at James, in silence. No one ate or say anything until James heard the famous Sarah’s contained laugh, who covered her mouth with her hands trying to hold back the laughter.

**S: So...**

**N: How was school today, girls?**

**M: It was good.**

**Sarah: Yeah. The teacher praised me because I'm losing weight!**

**N: That’s so nice, my love. You're doing great.**

They all began to serve food, but James remained motionless in his chair. Steve gave only one bite and looked at Natasha, who just smiled and talked to Maggie and Sarah and the twins, clearly ignoring the existence of James.

**S: Eat, James.**

Everyone at the table went silent again.

Sarah was chewing and stopped chewing to stared shocked to Steve. Everyone at the table was looking at Steve and Steve made positive with his head and looked at Natasha.

**S: He has to eat.**

**N: Who?**

**S: James.**

**N: I don’t know what you're talking about.**

**J: M-mom? I wanted to explain.**

**N: Nick, do want me to cut the meat for you, baby?**

**J: Mom?**

Natasha took Nick’s plate and began to cut the meat, when she held the knife she looked at James with a raised eyebrow.

**J: Dad?**

**S: Natasha, don’t do that.**

Natasha looked at Steve as if he had just so much guilty as James has.

**N: You knew and you didn’t tell me.**

**S: I wanted him to tell, himself and I just found out a few days ago.**

**N: But you found out and helped him cover up that lie.**

**J: Dad, mom, please don’t fight. It's my fault. I’m sorry.**

**N: You're right, it's your fault, and your father’s. And...**

**S: Natasha, you knew before me and didn’t told me anything too.**

**J: She knew?**

Everybody stopped talking when they heard the house phone rings and Maggie offered to raise to answer the call.

**N: I know who is and I don’t want to answer the call.**

The phone stopped ringing and soon Steve’s mobile started to ring.

**N: Don’t answer.**

**S: She has called me 50 times, Natasha.**

**J: Who?**

N: Let she call 500, I won’t answer. And if any of you talk to her, ask her to stay away from me and my family.

**J: Is it about Maria?**

**N: Don’t speak her name in this house ever again.**

**J: Mom!**

**N: I will not ask again.**

**J: You're not listening to me.**

**N: I'm not.**

**J: You have to listen.**

**N: No, I don’t have and you don’t have to talk.**

**S: James, just eat and go to your room. You've done enough.**

The bell rang. Steve got up and opened the door, but he didn’t allow the person to come in, he asked the person to return another day and closed the door.

Steve returned to the table.

**Sarah: Who was, dad?**

**S: Lina.**

James looked at his father, surprised.

**J: Lina? And where is she?**

**S: I told her to leave.**

**J: What?**

**N: You won’t see her anymore.**

**J: She's my girlfriend!**

**N: I don’t care, she's totally up in this little project of SHIELD too, so your relationship is over.**

**J: What???**

**N: And you won’t see your friends also, not even Torunn.**

**J: You can’t do that!**

**N: I've already done. You will be in another school from tomorrow.**

**J: What? I can’t leave school in the middle of the semester. I know everyone there, that's not fair.**

**N: You know what's not fair? I have fought so fucking hard to keep all my children safe. Now I want to move out of this city, in fact, I wanted to leave the country and let you away from SHIELD or any other institution that could see you as a weapon.**

**J: They don’t see me as a weapon, it isn’t like that. Mom...**

**Sarah: What? I don’t want to move!**

**S: No one will move. Natasha?**

**N: Yes, we won’t move because your father insists on staying here, just waiting for a tragedy to happen...**

**S: Natasha, no one knows if some tragedy would happen or not. They’re doing it there’s been a while and nothing happened.**

**N: Nothing happened because they weren’t sent to real missions.**

**J: What?**

**N: You're so stupid that you didn’t notice that were only simulations.**

**S: Don’t talk like that to him, Natasha.**

**N: You want me to talk how, Steve? How?**

**S: I don’t know, but don’t call him stupid.**

**N: Oh because you know how to deal with him and I do not. I can’t act as a mother?**

**S: I didn’t say that.**

**J: Mom...**

**S: James, finish eating and go.**

**J: No, I don’t want to go to another school and I don’t want to be without seeing my girlfriend and my friends, she doesn’t have that right. She didn’t even hear me!**

**N: I don’t have the right? I made you!**

**J: No, you have no right, you didn’t even raised me. Where were you when I was a baby? Now you want to play the dutiful mother and let me tell you’re not!**

**S: James!**

**J: It's true! I grew up with Maria, at least Sarah had you all the time and now she wants me to not see my friends and Maria. That won’t happen!**

**S: James, you know it wasn’t our fault that you had to leave when you were young...**

**J: Yes, it was your fault! Especially yours, dad, you caused the war. You made me go.**

James looked at Natasha and he was red-faced with anger.

**J: And you let me go, too. You didn’t fight for me, as you fought with Yelena for Sarah.**

**S: James! She fought for you too, you were too young to remember.**

**J: But wasn’t enough! I hate you all, you never listen to me.**

**S: That's enough.**

**J: Yeah. I know! "Go to your room!" I know!**

James stood up abruptly what made the chair fall to the ground and scared the twins.

**S: James!**

James just ran out of the house. Steve ran to the door and didn’t know if he should ran after James or stay to support Natasha after this terrible James’ speech.

**Maggie: I think... I think we should go to our bedrooms now with the twins, Sarah.**

**Sarah: Yeah. Let’s go…**

Sarah looked at her mother who didn’t even seem to be herself anymore

**Sarah: Mom?**

Steve looked at Natasha and came back into the house.

**S: Girls, go. I’ll take something for you to eat later.**

**M: Come on, Lotte.**

Sarah grabbed Nick on her lap and Lotte gave a hand to Maggie and went to their room.

Steve sat beside Natasha and put her hand over Natasha’s.

**S: Nat? He didn’t mean to say those things, he's just angry.**

**N: How could he say that I didn’t fight for him?**

**S: You fought, I know, I was there, he wasn’t. He doesn’t know.**

**N: But I told him several times. He never forgave us for leaving him.**

**S: Natasha, no. Don’t start blaming yourself again.**

Steve dragged the chair to be closer to Natasha and hugged her tight.

**N: He thinks that I love Sarah more than him. I love them all equally, even Maggie now.**

**S: Natasha, he's just angry. Teenagers are like that, they say things just to hurt. It's all right.**

Natasha buried her face in Steve's neck and sighed.

**N: All I ever did was to keep him safe.**

**S: I know. He will return and he should be already regretting of what he said. But you should understand that prohibit him from talking to friends and girlfriend is too radical.**

Natasha stepped back to look at Steve.

**N: If they stay together, he will be in danger. I don’t want that...**

**S: I don’t want too, okay? Let’s not take him off the school, we will monitor him more closely and prevent this project to continue.**

**N: I don’t know, Steve.**

**S: But I know. Do you still trust me?**

Natasha looked into his eyes and made positive with her head, Steve joined his lips to hers, giving a long peck, then he hugged her and patted her back to try to comfort her a little.

**S: I'll make sure that everything will be right, I never failed you before, right?**

Natasha stroked Steve's face and made positive head.

**S: I love you and everything will be fine.**

The doorbell rang again and Steve took a peck on Natasha, before getting up to answer the door.

**S: See? He is already back.**

Steve went to the door and opened it, but frowned when he realized it wasn’t James.

**S: Look, I'm sorry, but it is not a good time now.**

**N: Who is it?**

The person opened the door and walked into the room. Natasha got up and looked at Maria Hill.

**N: You!**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here lies the best friendship of all time: Hillmanoff.


	58. Chapter 58

**H: Natasha, first let me explain, please. Just listen what I have to say…**

**N: No, first I will explain.**

**H: We’ve been friends for so many years, you know that I protected James even when I thought Fury wanted to kidnap him, I took care of James for you when that damned war started, you know I love you, you know I love James, I wouldn’t put him at risk and...**

**N: Okay, Maria, enough! Let me just explain once for not generate major problems between us. Yes, we have been friends for many years and it’s only for that reason that you're still breathing...**

**S: Natasha ...**

**N: Let me talk, Steve.**

Natasha looked at Maria Hill.

**N: You know me, Hill. You could have messed with everyone, even with my husband, but never with my children, so in honor of our "friendship", I'll let you walk out of here alive, but... If I know you tried any kind of contact with any of my children again, I won’t have this consideration.**

**H: You don’t let me talk!**

**N: I'll go up and when I go down, you better have gone. Forever.**

Natasha went upstairs and Steve looked at Maria Hill, unsure of how to proceed.

**S: She's just angry and scared by James, she didn’t mean it.**

**H: Yes, she did.**

**S: I think you two really need a break from each other. I think in a few days or weeks it will be better and maybe you can talk again.**

Hill looked at Steve and let out a small laugh.

**H: Don’t you already know your wife well enough after all these years?**

Steve made positive head.

**H: So you know I screwed our friendship for good.**

Steve made negative head.

**S: I think Natasha loves you too much to let this misunderstanding end your friendship.**

**H: I believe she loves me, but she loves her children even more and she would have killed me or tried to kill me if it weren’t for that love. It's sad, isn’t it? One minute you have the person you trust most in the world to listen to you and in the other, you don’t... But I knew this would happen.**

**S: I'll try to...**

**H: No... It's all right, Steve. I don’t want that on to you too.**

Hill retired from Steve's house and soon after Steve thought about going after James, but Natasha is probably very sad now after this talk with Hill, so he decided to stay a little bit to comfort Natasha.

...

**Lina: James? What happened?**

**J: Can we go out?**

**L: I went earlier in your house to know how you are, but your father said you were grounded and I am now doing my homework that is for tomorrow and I had forgotten.**

**J: Can you do it another time?**

**L: Why are you shaking, James?**

**J: I fought with my mother and I ran away from home.**

**L: You ran from home? James...**

**J: I'm not going back.**

**L: What are you talking about?**

**J: She forbade me to see you, to see Torunn, Hill and she wants to take me out of school.**

**L: What? Is she crazy?**

**J: It looks like she is. She wants to end my life! I need to go away and I want you to come with me.**

**L: James...**

Lina rested her hand on James's face and caressed.

**L: Come in, let's talk.**

**J: I don’t want to talk! They'll find me here, I just need to disappear!**

**L: Please, James, come in. My parents aren’t home, no one will call your parents.**

James was still nervous, he came in and shoved his hands in his pocket. Lina closed the door and walked over to James, she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

**L: Let's sit down, okay?**

James nodded and followed Lina to the living room couch. They sat and Lina held his hand until it stops shaking. Lina waited for him to calm down, they didn’t have to say anything to each other during the next thirty minutes.

The silence was broken only by the housekeeper who asked if they wanted something to eat.

**L: Did you eat anything?**

James made negative with his head.

**L: Do you want lunch? It is late for food, but Rosa can prepare something for you.**

James made negative with his head.

Lina looked at the housekeeper.

**L: Rosa, please make a sandwich and one orange juice with papaya that he likes.**

**J: I don’t want anything**

**L: But you will eat.**

**\- And for you, Miss Maximoff?**

**L: I'll just want the same juice, thanks.**

The housekeeper retired and Lina kissed James' face.

**L: I hate seeing you like this, James. I care too much about you. I love you, you know that, right?**

James looked at Lina and made positive head.

**L: Do you love me too, right?**

James made positive with his head again.

**L: Well... That's a relief.**

Lina laid her head on James's shoulder and kept his hand tangled in James’.

**L: Because I don’t know how my life would be without you around.**

**J: Why do you say that?**

**L: Because you want to go away.**

**J: But I want you to come with me.**

**L: But I can’t go.**

**J: What?**

**L: Do you remember when we met, I ran away from home just to not have to move again and again?**

James was silent while his expression on his face changed to anger, hearing that Lina doesn’t intend to run away with him.

**L: I spent big part of my life running away or being hidden by my parents, I hated it to live like that. I don’t want to go through it again. Do you understand what you're asking me to do, don’t you?**

Lina felt that James was angry, but he was also reflecting on what she said.

**L: If you want to go, I'll understand and I will wait for you, but I can’t go, James.**

**J: I don’t want to get away from you.**

**L: So don’t run away. Stay with me.**

**J: What if my mom didn’t let us to see each other?**

**L: We will fight! You are not a child anymore, James, she has to listen to you.**

**J: She just wants to stick with what she understood about that story. She doesn’t want to know what I feel, she’s always like that and after a while, she comes wanting to apologize when she realize that she was wrong. And that’s very rare to happen!**

**L: My mom is just like that too, it’s very annoying.**

**J: That's why I don’t want to go home! Maybe if I got a place around here in the same neighborhood that you live, I could see you and go to school.**

**L: James, she would find you.**

**J: She would! I feel trapped!**

**L: I think you should go home.**

**J: I don’t want to talk to her anymore, ever again.**

**L: Listen, all right, don’t talk to her, but stay at home. We're going to see each other, I promise. Steve is a nice guy, he will convince her.**

**J: She’s the boss at home.**

**L: Yes, but soon you’ll be 18 and you will be free to work and pay for your stuff, you will be able to be what you want and she will can’t say anything about it.**

**J: It's a long time.**

**L: I will be on your side.**

Lina looked up and smiled, looking at James. James had no mood to smile back.

**J: You are the best thing that ever happened to me.**

Lina opened a huge smile and touched the tip of her nose at James’s nose. James took advantage and started a long kiss, which was interrupted only when the housekeeper brought his sandwich.

**J: I'm not hungry.**

**L: Oh yes, you are.**

**J: No, I'm not.**

**L: You need to eat something.**

**J: Lina, I...**

**L: James, if you eat, we can...**

Lina approached her lips to James' ear and whispered her offer in exchange for him eating something. James frowned and rapidly agreed to accept the proposal.

...

Maggie knocked on the bedroom door of Steve and Natasha.

**S: Who is it?**

**M: It’s me, Dad.**

**S: Come in, Maggie.**

Maggie opened the door and saw Natasha lying in bed and Steve was sitting beside her.

**S: What is it?**

**M: I forgot to tell that my grandmother called me, inviting me to the theater with her.**

Natasha turned and looked at Maggie.

**N: You are already calling her "grandmother"?**

**S: When Maggie?**

**M: Today.**

**S: Today? What time?**

**M: She's already down there waiting for me.**

**N: She should have asked your father directly, I don’t think that during the week, she should get you out, you have school tomorrow and besides...**

Steve put his hand on Natasha's belly for her to calm down.

**S: Maggie, do you want to go?**

Maggie didn’t answer, she looked at Natasha, who turned to look at the other side.

**S: Maggie?**

**M: I want but if I can’t, I’ll tell her, no problem.**

**S: It's not that I want you to be away from your grandma, but Natasha is right, your grandma should have asked me and you have class tomorrow.**

**M: She knows, she even asked if I could sleep there and she would take me for school tomorrow.**

**N: No way!**

**S: Maggie, that is not a good idea. You already have activity after school with this model thing, your grandma can see you on the weekend.**

**M: But I really want to go.**

Steve sighed and made negative with his head.

**S: I'm sorry, Maggie, not this time, sweetheart.**

**M: Okay.**

Maggie went out of their room.

Steve sighed again.

**N: I know what you're thinking, but you did the right thing, Steve. Steve, that woman will take Maggie from you, I'm warning you.**

**S: I don’t think she has that intention, but I just feel bad saying no to Maggie, she’s such a good girl, she’s never asking for things, sometimes I think she’s too repressed and a little sad.**

**N: I thought about it before, but then I realized that she is like that.**

**S: No, when she was taking the pictures, she was different, she seemed someone else. Sometimes I wonder if she's happy here.**

**N: Oh no, Steve, please. Don’t start with that talk again, I'm not in a mood right now.**

Steve looked at Natasha and decided to lie down on the bed beside her, Steve also lay aside and cradled his body next to her and put his hand on Natasha's belly, beneath her blouse.

**S: What are you thinking?**

**N: James.**

Steve stroked Natasha's belly and kissed her neck and then her ear.

**N: He hates me now.**

**S: He does not hate you.**

**N: He can hate me, I don’t care.**

**S: Don’t?**

**N: I do, but it doesn’t matter! I need to keep him safe. Maybe one day he will understand me, if he has children, perhaps...**

Natasha turned her head slightly to look in Steve’s eyes.

**N: Right?**

Steve looked at her tenderly and only made positive with his head, he gave a peck on Natasha’s lips.

**S: I just want you to reconsider changing him from school and the prohibition of talk to his friends and girlfriend. Natasha we can’t really take his social life away, he would be in depression.**

Natasha sighed and lay back on the pillow and stare at the closet.

**N: I’m sorry, I can’t risk.**

**S: I told you that we’ll monitor him, this Avengers’ thing is over for him, but have you stopped to think that he may just wants to be an avenger because he wants to be like us.**

**N: Steve, be like us? It's a lot for someone young like him.**

**S: I know he’s young for that, I'm just saying… He doesn’t know how much it weighs be a superhero, but we know that he wants to do good. And that's a good thing, right?**

Natasha didn’t answer, but it doesn’t matter, Steve just wanted to plant the seed of doubt in her and succeeded.

**S: I'm with you on whatever you decide. Even if you want to take him from school. If you want it, that’s what we will do.**

Steve laid his head on the pillow and a few minutes later they both fell asleep.

When Steve woke up, it was already dark and Natasha wasn’t in bed with him. Steve got up and left the room, he opened the door of the girls and they were already asleep. Steve checked the time and it was after 11pm.

Steve went downstairs and saw Natasha in the living room with the twins. The twins were sleeping.

**S: Why don’t you wake me up?**

**N: You looked tired.**

**S: I didn’t see James in his room.**

**N: He didn’t return.**

**S: What? I'll get the keys and go after him.**

**N: No need, I know where he is.**

**S: Lina?**

Natasha made positive head.

**S: I'll get him.**

**N: No. Let him there.**

**S: But Natasha.**

**N: He needs time and I need too.**

**S: I have to call to make sure he's there.**

**N: I called and the maid confirmed.**

**S: Okay.**

Natasha got up and walked over to Steve.

**N: You're right.**

Steve looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

**N: He can stay in school, he can have contact with his friends there, but out of school, he just stay at home or go out accompanied by one of us.**

Steve nodded.

**N: He will complain and cry, but...**

**S: But he will have to accept, and he will get over it.**

Natasha made positive head.

**N: Yep.**

...

Next day at school.

Francis was leaving the bath box with a towel wrapped around his waist and he was startled to see Leziel inside the men's locker room.

**F: Huh...**

Francis looked around. Leziel saw that Francis was only with a towel covering his waist and began to look at the ceiling.

**F: Am I in the wrong locker room?**

**Lezi: No.**

**F: You're a girl.**

**Lezi: I am.**

**F: And you're in the men's locker room.**

**Lezi: Yeah.**

**F: Hamm... Why?**

**Lezi: Because I... I... I was walking around and decided to come by.**

Francis frowned and looked confused.

**F: You decided to come by around the men's locker room?**

** **

**Lezi: Hum, Yep, but I'm already leaving, so...**

Leziel glanced at Francis's stomach and then looked up again.

**Lezi: Bye.**

Lezi turned and walked out the door. Francis followed her.

**F: Lezi, wait.**

Leziel stopped in the hallway and bit her lower lip.

**F: I...**

Leziel turned and looked at Francis.

**Lezi: I'm sorry, I...**

**F: I'm sorry.**

They both said at the same time and laughed at themselves.

**F: You first.**

**Lezi: I just wanted to apologize for having treated you badly during these days, I... I like to skate with you and... that’s it. Bye.**

**F: That’s it?**

**Lezi: Yeah. I mean… I like when you go up on the skateboard with me and together we slid down the street, listening to this weird music from Earth. I like when you steal all my fries and let me eat your burger and I like you, and I think I am in love with you, so... Bye.**

**F: What? Wait, wait.**

Francis hold her arm to prevent her from running away.

**F: You in love with me?**

**Lezi: Maybe, I guess ... Yes.**

Francis took time to assimilate the information.

**F: Oh okay. Let me see if I understood what you said… You mean you like me. Like you like me for real, right? But you mean you like just like, “I like Francis”... It's not like, you like me like you love me, right? D-do you love me?**

Leziel don’t understood anything Francis said, but she smiled and made positive with her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the subtitles in my language, I've made that gif for the story when I wrote this chapter


	59. Chapter 59

**J: Lina? Are you awake?**

**L: Now I am.**

Lina said with her eyes still closed. James hugged her waist and kissed her forehead and then her lips.

**L: Good morning...**

**J: Good morning.**

**L: I had forgotten how is to wake up cuddled with your body. It feels so good. We only slept together in our first time.**

**J: I know. That's why I want to be with you every day.**

Lina sighed and opened her eyes as she was figuring out why James’ voice sounded a bit strange, and when she looked at him, she realized he was frowning.

**L: James... We've talked about this, you need to go home.**

**J: I know, but I don’t know how it will be when I get there, I don’t want to hear any talk of my mother or my father.**

**L: I know. Do you want me to go there with you?**

**J: No, it would be worse.**

**L: Let's take a bath together, have breakfast and then you go back home... You will have time to prepare for the speeches of your parents.**

**J: No, I think I’ll go now. Finish this once and for all.**

**L: Denying a bath with me, huh?**

**J: N-no, it’s just because...**

Lina smiled and held in James's face.

**L: I'm just kidding. Go.**

Lina gave a peck in James's lips. James got up, put on his clothes and left Lina’s house, straight home.

...

When Natasha woke up, Steve was no longer in bed, she touched the mattress next to her, before opening her eyes and sighed frustrated that he wasn’t there.

Natasha got up, took a shower and when she left her bedroom, she opened the door of James’ bedroom, but he hadn’t returned yet. Natasha then checked the girls’ room, who were awake and talking.

**N: Good morning, girls.**

**Sarah: Good morning, mom.**

**N: Have you bathed?**

**M: Yes.**

**N: And your teeth?**

**Sarah: Brushed.**

**N: Then come down to breakfast.**

The two got up and left the room. Natasha even checked the twins' room, but they were no longer there. Natasha went downstairs and saw the twins on the couch, sleeping.

**N: Now it’s explained.**

**S: Good morning.**

Natasha looked at the tall, blond and strong Steve Rogers coming out of the kitchen with a letter in hand. Natasha approached Steve, gave a peck on his lips and looked at the letter.

**N: What is this?**

**S: It's from Maggie's studio.**

**M: Is it for me?**

Maggie raised running and went to Steve.

**M: What does it say?**

**S: I have not opened it yet.**

**N: Let's sit down for coffee, then we'll read the letter.**

**S: Wake up the twins, Nat.**

Natasha woke the twins and put them at the table, then Natasha sat at the table too, along with Sarah, Maggie and Steve.

**Sarah: Where's Jamie?**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other.

**N: James slept at Lina’s last night.**

**Sarah: Oh really? When I have boyfriend, I'll be able to sleep at his house too?**

**S: Of course not. James only slept there because he wasn’t feeling well, but I’m sure they slept in separate rooms.**

**Sarah: Yeah, right.**

**S: Sarah!**

**Sarah: There's no way to know, right, dad?**

**M: Dad, could you read the letter?**

**S: Yes, after we eat, you heard Natasha saying...**

**M: I'm just curious to know what it is.**

**S: Is there anything I should know about that letter?**

**Sarah: God, dad! Wow, just wow! She just wants to know what's in the letter, why can’t you read? Why do you have to make a big deal of everything? It’s so annoying…**

Steve stared at Sarah, surprised at her impatience.

**S: Is that how you talk to me, Sarah?**

**Sarah: You're being annoying!**

**N: Sarah!**

**Sarah: Mom!**

**S: If you keep talking to me this way, you will be grounded.**

Sarah frowned and sighed.

Natasha served cereal for the twins and noted that Sarah wasn’t touching her food.

**N: Sarah?**

** **

**Sarah: What???**

**N: What? Excuse me?**

Natasha frowned, Sarah looked at Natasha and sat up straight, then changed her manners to talk with her mother. She can’t be rude with her mom, she knows what happens.

**Sarah: I’m sorry, what is it?**

**N: Why aren’t you eating?**

**Sarah: I'm not hungry.**

**S: She hasn’t eaten almost anything since she returned to this dance thing.**

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed again.

**N: You have to eat, it's not how it works a food reeducation, Sarah.**

**Sarah: I'm just not hungry now! Am I obliged to eat?**

**N: Yes, you are!**

**Sarah: Oh good, we are obliged to do everything you want in this house...**

Sarah whispered to anyone listen, but Natasha heard perfectly, and she just didn’t hit back at the time because she is still hurt by the words of James, she didn’t need to go to war with Sarah too.

James was arriving home now.

Once Natasha heard the sound of keys in the door, she knew it was him. She waited for him to come in and when James came in, he looked at his parents and siblings, ignored everybody and went up to his bedroom.

**S: Good morning, young man.**

Steve spoke loudly, but James didn’t want to talk. Steve noted that Natasha left her toast aside and after a few seconds she wiped her mouth on the napkin and stood up.

**N: Excuse me.**

Steve watched Natasha walk to the kitchen and trying to hide that her mood changed when James arrived and ignored her.

**Sarah: She can get out of the table without eating? But I am obliged to eat. Fair enough.**

**S: Sarah!**

Sarah looked at Steve.

**S: Shut up!**

Sarah opened her mouth, surprised by the aggressiveness of Steve.

**S: You're out of line.**

**Sarah: Daddy!**

**S: Don’t even try, Sarah. Excuse me.**

Steve got up and went after Natasha.

Sarah pushed the bowl of cereal in protest, since none of her parents was close to see.

Sarah looked at Maggie.

**Sarah: How can you never complain about anything?**

**M: What?**

**Sarah: You just stand there still, saying nothing... You looks like a fool. You should have asked him to read the letter. You should have demanded.**

Sarah looked at the letter on the table, she reached out to the letter and took it.

Maggie looked at the kitchen door to see if Steve and Natasha were coming back.

**M: Put it back there, Sarah. We'll be in trouble.**

**Sarah: The letter is addressed to you... Can you read? Look.**

Sarah showed the letter and handed it to Maggie.

**Sarah: Open it.**

Maggie looked at Sarah, amazed.

**M: Steve said...**

**Sarah: "Steve said," Stop! Don’t be such a boring. What is he going to do? Hit you?**

**M: I don’t know.**

Sarah rolled her eyes.

**Sarah: How long have you lived here? Have you seen my father beat me? Have you seen him hitting James, who is like a devil? No, dad does nothing, never!**

**M: He will get upset, he said to wait.**

**Sarah: He and Mom are concerned about the bullshit that James did, you know that they end up forgetting you.**

Sarah rethought what she just said.

**Sarah: Then they remember, but you know... Opens it!**

**Lotte: Open.**

Maggie looked again toward the kitchen door, she put the letter on her legs and tore the side.

Sarah rested her arms on the table, extremely curious.

**Sarah: Go on! What does it say there?**

Maggie pulled the paper within the letter and began to read the contents mentally.

**Sarah: Aloud! I want to know!**

**M: “Margaret Carter Rogers, we are very pleased to announce that you’ve been selected to star in a new campaign, which our studio is in charge of assembling. Your performance showed that you are ready to star in your first solo campaign. The campaign is for none less than the famous brand H &M clothes.”**

Sarah screamed and Maggie kicked Sarah's leg to make her be quiet to not call Steve’s attention.

Sarah covered her mouth.

**Sarah: I'm sorry, I was nervous. Maggie!!!**

**M: Not finished yet.**

Maggie smiled.

**M: “This campaign will be international and it will give a bust in your career, never more, any door will close to you after this. Have we mentioned the campaign will take place in Rome, Italy?”**

**Sarah: Italy???**

Maggie continued to read.

**M: “Yes, Italy and know that the studio will pay for your and your guardian’s travel expenses and lodging for the campaign, which will last about 4 months. My congratulations on your achievement! Attached on this letter you will find a form to your parents to fill and an authorization for the campaign, if you have any questions, please contact your agent. Congratulations, Margaret!”**

Maggie folded the letter and smiled from ear to ear, she looked at Sarah who was completely open-mouthed.

**Sarah: You go to Italy!!! Oh my God!**

**S: Who is going to Italy?**

Sarah and Maggie took a fright and looked Steve at the kitchen door. Maggie folded the letter and tried to hide, but Steve had already looked to the letter in Maggie’s hands.

Maggie lowered her head and her heart went cold.

Steve approached the table.

**S: You opened the letter, Maggie?**

Maggie couldn’t say anything.

**S: Maggie, I'm asking you a question.**

**Sarah: Dad, I...**

**S: I haven’t spoken to you, Sarah. Maggie? Have I not said it was to wait until breakfast is over?**

Maggie muttered something in such a low tone that Steve didn’t understand and he was already nervous because of the problem with James, the problem with Sarah not wanting to eat and trying to challenge him, the concern with the state of Natasha, that he ended up being harsh with Maggie too.

**S: What??? Have you lost your tongue?**

Maggie raised her head and looked at Steve.

**S: I'm very disappointed with you, Margaret.**

**Sarah: But dad...**

**S: Sarah!**

**Sarah: Urgh!**

**M: You forget!**

**S: Huh?**

**M: You always forget when it's about me!**

**S: What are you talking about?**

**M: I thought you'd forget, you went out and didn’t read, you forgot about me. I wanted to know what it was, the letter is for me and I don’t think it was...**

Maggie sighed to get courage and continued staring at Steve.

**M: I don’t think I did anything wrong.**

**S: Hand me that letter.**

**M: No, you're angry now and if you read, you won’t let me.**

**S: Let you do what?**

**Sarah: The studio called Maggie to shoot in Italy!**

**M: Sarah!**

**N: What?**

Natasha returned to the living room.

Sarah was excited.

**Sarah: Mom! The studio said that Maggie will star a campaign for H &M! Do you have any idea what is H&M? It’s huge! She will be as famous as Gisele Büdchen!**

Steve took the letter and read it. Natasha approached Steve.

Steve made negative with his head.

**S: That's absurd.**

**Sarah: Why?**

**S: She has school and she can’t go to Italy alone. What an absurd idea! No way she can go.**

**M: No, they will pay everything for me and my guardian to go.**

**S: Maggie, neither I nor Natasha can go to Italy for 4 months. We have the twins, Sarah, James. You know it would be impossible.**

**N: And you have school, Mag.**

Natasha walked over to Maggie and ran her hand on her back in comfort signal.

**N: Don’t get upset, this won’t be your last opportunity for a great job, you're talented, it will come other invitations.**

Maggie said nothing, just got up and went upstairs.

**Sarah: Oh great! Now she will cry. Congratulations, you’re terrible parents!**

**S: Sarah, you're grounded!**

**Sarah: Fine, I don’t want to be around you, anyway!**

Sarah ran up the stairs.

Natasha sighed and looked at the window. Steve put his hand on her back and kissed the side of her forehead.

**S: Don’t worry.**

**N: It's getting harder every day, I can’t, I can’t handle it, Steve.**

**S: What are you talking about? Of course you can. We can, we're in this together. Aren’t we?**

Natasha looked at Steve and his gaze was also somewhat melancholy. Natasha is always discussing with the children, but Steve not, so she knows that all these small fights is hurting him and he always shows support for her, she can’t fail with him.

Natasha hugged Steve's waist and Steve hugged her back, she looked up at him and stood on tiptoes. Steve placed a kiss on the lips of Natasha.

...

**Torunn: Leziel?**

Leziel was laying in bed, exchanging messages with Francis, she looked at Torunn on the bedroom door.

**T: You will eat or not?**

**Lezi: Yes, I'm going.**

**T: It's my day to clear the table and wash the dishes, if you can come now, I would appreciate...**

**Lezi: Sure. I will.**

Torunn left the room and went to the living room. A few minutes later Leziel appeared and sat at the table for breakfast.

Leziel took a toast to eat and noted that Torunn went to the sink to wash dishes.

The two barely spoke after Francis and Leziel finally assumed their feelings and started dating. Leziel expected that as soon as she got home, Torunn would fill her with questions and she could tell her best friend how she felt about Francis, but Torunn didn’t seem to be willing to hear what she had to say, and it was bad for Leziel because the only close friends she has are Francis and Torunn.

Basically, Torunn knows that Leziel wants and needs to talk about what happened to someone, she's trying to be a good friend, but she can’t help but feel jealousy and sadness at the thought of Leziel with Francis. She wants the two to be happy together, but she didn’t want to have to experience it with them.

**Lezi: Torunn, how is Hill doing? You heard some news about her?**

Torunn looked Leziel and made negative head.

**T: She is like that, when something is wrong, she closes herself and disappears.**

**Lezi: It’s very sad that. To see a friendship end like this because of a secret. I hope I never lose your friendship.**

**T: Why would you?**

**Lezi: I don’t know, but I feel that we are distant and I don’t want to feel that way with you.**

**T: Is that...**

Torunn picked up a cloth and began to dry the glasses.

**T: There’s a lot going on in my head right now. I'm feeling lonely. More than before.**

**Lezi: Toto, you're not alone...**

**T: I know that. I have you, James, Hill, Sam, Soph... I have a lot of people, but still I feel lonely, I still feel lost.**

Torunn put the glass in place and approached the table and sat facing Leziel.

**T: Before it was my parents, then James, then Francis, Howie, you... Everything seemed to be the reason for me not to feel complete and happy... I won everything I wanted and lost almost everything. I don’t know what is missing for me. What is missing so I can be happy?**

**Lezi: I don’t know.**

Torunn looked at the table, with sad eyes and Leziel looked at her with a thoughtful look.

**Lezi: Maybe you’re not missing anything, Toto.**

**T: How so?**

**Lezi: I think you don’t need anyone to be happy.**

**T: You calling me a loner?**

**Lezi: No, but you’re enough for yourself. Maybe that's why none of us have never been enough to make you happy.**

**T: That's horrible to say.**

**Lezi: No, I mean you don’t feel satisfied with any of us, because you never needed any of us.**

**T: But I don’t want to be alone forever!**

**Lezi: You don’t need to be, if you be alone it’s because you want to be. I mean you’re beautiful, fun and smart.**

**T: I wouldn’t say smart.**

**Lezi: We both know that you’re not.**

**T: Lezi!**

The two laughed and stopped when they heard the doorbell ring.

**T: I'll answer.**

Torunn checked who was through the peephole and her heart sped up to see who it was, she leaned against the wall next to the door and looked frightened.

Leziel dropped the toast to see her reaction.

**Lezi: Torunn? What happened? Who is it?**

Torunn looked Leziel and made negative with her head. Leziel get up from the table and ran to the door to see who it was.

**Lezi: It’s Howie Stark!**

**T: What is he doing here?**

**Lezi: Looking for you, for sure.**

**T: Me? What does he want? I said I never want to see him again.**

**\- I can hear you two from here, you know?**

Howie said from the other side of the door.

Leziel and Torunn looked at each other.

**\- I need to talk to you, Torunn, I tried to call you, but you don’t answer and not answer my messages. I want to apologize. You can open the door? It's kinda weird to talk to the door.**

Leziel and Torunn remained silent.

**\- No? Ok. I'd rather do this by looking in your eyes, because then you would make sure that I'm being sincere. I know I acted badly with you, I shouldn’t have taken you to the prom with me. Not because I didn’t want to be with you, but because you are still young and innocent. I should have waited a little more and accompanied you to your prom. I let myself go by those stupid school rumors about you, and I know that this doesn’t justify my actions but... I know it was awful insisting you to drink and then trying to... well, you know. I felt disgusted with myself after that, if I knew you were stil a virg...**

Torunn opened the door abruptly.

**T: Are you crazy? You won’t say such a thing in the hallway of my building for everyone to hear!**

**\- I'm sorry, Torunn... I'm really sorry for what I did, I don’t want you to give me a second chance, or anything, I wouldn’t give me a second chance, either. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did and if you can forgive me... that's all I want.**

**T: I hear what you have to say and I had vowed never to talk to you again. Howie, look... I'm still angry and I don’t know if I can forgive what you did someday. I need time and I sincerely ask you to respect my decision of not wanting to have contact with you. If one day I forgive you, I will find you to tell you that we are good, but until then... Please don’t insist anymore.**

Howie nodded.

**H: I will respect your space.** **Thank you for listening to me.**

Howie waved at Leziel quickly to say goodbye, then to Torunn, he walked to the elevator and Torunn closed the door.

**Lezi: He seemed sincere.**

**T: Yes. They always seem to.**

**Lezi: Maybe...**

**T: No, you yourself just said that I am self sufficient... Let's see if this is true.**

...

**Sarah: Mag? Don’t be sad, I had an idea.**

Maggie moved her face from the pillow and looked at Sarah.

**Sarah: Your grandma is rich.**

**M: So?**

**Sarah: So… that she can get someone to go with you to Italy or herself can take you there, after all she’s old and has nothing to do.**

**M: I never thought about it.**

**Sarah: Do you think she would do it for you?**

Maggie made positive with her head. Sarah picked up the phone and reached for Maggie catch.

**M: Why the phone?**

**Sarah: Call her.**

**M: I have to ask Steve first.**

**Sarah: If you ask daddy, then you will hear a resounding "No". Dad is very annoying to deal with people who are teenagers, he doesn’t take us seriously... An adult speaking, it would be best to convince him. Ask your grandmother to talk to dad.**

**M: I don’t know, I never asked for anything for my grandma.**

**Sarah: There's a first time for everything. C’mon! Do it! Call her!**

...

A few days later in Greece...

**Wanda: Vis! I found the obelisk that Sam wanted.**

**V: Found? I thought you would wait for me to look for the obelisk, I thought you were at...**

**W: I received some coordinates and decided to investigate. I was already close to the place and the source seems correct, it’s a bit far from here and I need your help to remove the obelisk of the place. The secret source is below it according to the prophecy.**

**V: So let's go. You notified the Captain?**

**W: Of course. He told us to move forward to.**

Wanda nodded. She and Vision left the hotel where they were staying, towards the limits of the city of Athens and Papagos.

The place they’re going to is a large archaeological site with ruins of what appeared to be a large palace with a central square in the middle, and at the center of the square there was a large obelisk, a little deformed.

Vision took Wanda on his arms and fly over to the city of the archaeological site.

**V: Your weight is different, Wanda.**

Wanda looked at Vision and frowned.

**W: Don’t say such things to a woman, Vis!**

**V: I'm sorry, it's just...**

**W: Look! It’s right there, let's go.**

Vision landed near the obelisk, he put Wanda on the floor.

...

At the same moment at the hotel where Wanda and Vision was hosted, Wanda opened the door of the room where they were staying.

**W: Vis? I arrived! I am unable to communicate with Sam, we need to find this obelisk and I have no direction of where it is... Vis?**

Wanda went to the bathroom and saw no one in there, then she immediately went to the balcony and he wasn’t there too.

**W: Vis? Where are you?**

...

No, it wasn’t a mistake. What happened was this:

Vision placed Wanda on the ground and Wanda ran toward a staircase located a few meters away from the obelisk.

Vision didn’t understand why Wanda walked away from him and before he could call Wanda to ask what's going on, he was surprised by a spherical structure that formed around his body.

This sphere was translucent and seemed to be made of a malleable wireframe with some electric current by the lights around this wireframe.

Vision tried to come out from the ball, but he was thrown back and his back hurt to touch the other side of the ball. Vision knelt on the lawn and looked at Wanda.

Vision was very surprise when he saw Wanda’s skin color change from the normal tone for a blue tone.

**V: Who are you?**

The woman in blue body with scales, yellow eyes and red hair gave a smirk, and an old man appeared beside her and smiled when he saw Vision trapped in that sphere.


	60. Chapter 60

**Mystic: What now?**

**Magneto: Now I’ll do a visit to my daughter.**

Magneto put his helmet back.

**Magneto: You stay here watching him until I get back. Sabretooth will give you support.**

Magneto flew over the city of Athens, without any shame or fear of people's reactions. In fact what he likes most is to cause fear and respect wherever he goes.

Humans know well Magneto and his reputation to hate humans, and where he went by, people were hiding and screamed with fear, but he just flew calmly through the air with a small smile on his face debauched.

Wanda heard the movement of people in the narrow street from the hotel where she was staying. She finally managed to contact Sam and was with him on the phone.

**_W: Sam? I think I know what happened._ **

**_Sam: What?_ **

Wanda went to the balcony and saw her father coming towards her room.

**_W: Magneto is here._ **

**_Sam: Magneto? Wanda can you hide? I'm almost there._ **

**_W: It's too late, he's here and I think he got Vision._ **

**_Sam: Wanda! Listen to me, it's a trap. Do not go with him! Try to hide and let me deal with him. Don’t do anything._ **

**_W: I'm not afraid of him, he can’t control me._ **

Wanda’s mobile writhed alone in her hand. Wanda frowned and looked at her father flying right in front of her balcony, with outstretched hand toward her cell.

Wanda stepped back, coming back into the room, while Magneto landed on the balcony.

**Magneto: Hello, Wanda. Won’t you give a hug on your old man?**

**W: What do you want?**

**Magneto: See my daughter! It's been a while, huh? We haven’t seen each other since... Since you betrayed me.**

**W: Where is my husband?**

**Magneto: He's fine. He’s waiting for you. Now he is family and family is very important to me, no matter what you think of me, I always cared about you, more than Pietro.**

**W: Shut up! Don’t talk about him.**

Wanda formed a red cloud around her hand and her eye was red, her hands directed towards the head of Magneto, but the helmet didn’t move.

**Magneto: Oh I'm sorry, after we did a little research on government bases, we find a device that is able to block your powers... I hope you don’t mind, my dear. Did you know that the government has a special unit just to watch you and your friends Avengers?**

Magneto smiled.

**M: I bet not...**

**W: What do you want? I can still move other objects!**

**M: I can too. I'm not here to fight. You want Vision and I want time with my daughter.**

**W: What do you want me to do?**

**M: Nothing. But come with me.**

Magneto reached for Wanda.

As soon as she saw Magneto she thought about her daughter Lina Maximoff and if he is actually trying to reach Lina, but Magneto didn’t mention Lina so far, so perhaps he doesn’t know of her existence and yet she has to keep him without any information about her.

Even tho Wanda finds her father disgusting, she was concerned with Vision and she gave her hand to Magneto and the two flew over the city of Athens to the archaeological site.

While flying over the city, Wanda watched some reporters filming and photographing her and Magneto together and she already imagined the repercussions of this in the world.

Once landed at the archaeological site, Wanda saw Vision trapped inside a cage-shaped ball.

**W: Vis!**

**V: Wanda! You shouldn’t be here! You need to get away! It’s a trap!**

**W: Don’t worry, Vis. I’m gonna get you out of it.**

Wanda ran toward Vision and Magneto reached out his  hands toward the cage and made it squirm and shrink in size until it touches Vision’s skin and cause a lot of pain.

**W: Stop!**

Wanda reached her hand toward Mystic and locked her in a red wave and then she took aim at Sabretooth, who growled at Wanda, but she soon stopped attacking because Magneto further pushed the cage against the body of Vision, making him scream.

Wanda stopped and tried to think how she could defeat Magneto and his allies.

Previously, there were only three of them, but now just appeared Avalanche, a mutant capable of moving large structures through the vibration of his hands; Pyro, a mutant who can manipulate fire and Toad, a mutant that looks like a frog.

Wanda turned his hands to Magneto, who was still in a good mood.

**W: Tell them to go away, I'm warning you.**

**M: You yourself can tell them. You're my daughter, they will obey you.**

**W: That's a trick?**

**M: No, that's an empire. I built for you and your brother... And for my granddaughter.**

Wanda's eyes widened at the time that Magneto mentioned Lina, so he knows about her and now all that Wanda could think is if this is only a strategy to get Lina.

Wanda decided that Vision can suffer or even die in the hands of Magneto, but she would never let her father came close to Lina. The only problem was that Wanda focused only on Magneto when she heard about Lina.

The half-columns around Wanda shook and fell, making the ground vibrate and making Wanda lose her balance, but before she could fall, she used her powers to keep her body floating, but she didn’t notice that Toad’s tongue touched her neck, just to put on a collar with a device that prevent her from using all her powers.

Wanda fell to the ground, on her knees feeling weaker, then immediately, she looked at Magneto with contempt and hatred in her eyes.

**W: You're despicable, doing it with your own daughter!**

**M: Wanda, you always had a penchant for drama, just like your mother.**

**W: What do you intend to do? You can’t control me anymore, I don’t believe in your lies anymore.**

Magneto just smiled.

**M: I can’t control you, but there is a person who can.**

**W: If you touch her, I swear, I'll kill you!**

Magneto looked at Sabretooth and Avalanche.

**M: Take them to our plane and we’ll make a visit to my granddaughter.**

While Wanda was being held by Sabretooth, she struggled, trying to free herself.

**W: She's not like me, she has no power! She is human, not a mutant! You wasting your time!**

Wanda tried to lie to ensure Lina’s safety.

**M: Do you think I'm stupid? As I said, the government stores information about all of you, your children and their friends too, if you think you lived hidden, you are more stupid than I thought.**

**W: You don’t go after her, she's just a child! Please!**

**M: Oh no, no, I won’t go after her, she will come to me.**

Magneto looked at Mystic.

**M: Let's go.**

...

The next day, in the afternoon, the doorbell of the house of Rogers rang.

Steve answered the door and frowned.

**S: Azari?**

**A: Hi, Steve.** **Is James in?**

**S: He is, but...**

**A: He left his book at school this morning, I just came to return.**

Steve sighed and Natasha is not at home, so he asked Azari to come in and go talk to James. Steve was feeling pity to isolate James from friends, he knows how it feels to be alone.

When Azari was on the stairs, Steve called him.

**S: Azari, I want you to know that me and Natasha… We have nothing against you and your friends, we are just angry for what you were doing behind our backs. It was very dangerous.**

**A: I understand, Steve, but my dad has been training me to take his place as king for a long time. There is no harm in that.**

**S: You could have been hurt.**

**A: Yes, like we could get hurt in anywhere, even at school, we are not free from violence anywhere, but I understand that for Americans, these are different customs, but violence is violence everywhere, we just try to decrease it in the world, as you always have. I try to understand your reasons, but I can’t, because that's what you did, save the world, your heirs should already be trained to do the same. Aren’t you proud of what you made for the world? I know James is proud of what you did for the world, so what's wrong with him wanting to be like you?**

Steve sighed again as he listened Azari, he didn’t answer because he was reflecting on what Azari said.

**A: Anyway, I'm sorry to say this, my father said I shouldn’t, but I... I just thought that I should.**

Azari ran up the stairs and knocked on James's door and then he entered his room.

**A: James.**

**J: Azari? What are you doing here?**

**A: You forgot this at school, Torunn asked me to return to you.**

**J: My dad let you in?**

**A: Yes.**

**J: Yeah, just because my mother is not at home.**

**A: How are you?**

**J: Bad. I can’t go nowhere, beyond the school.**

**A: We think you wouldn’t even go to school, anymore.**

**J: Yeah, she threatened me with that, but I think my father convinced her to let me in the same school.**

**A: So you're not even being able to see Lina?**

**J: I am, they would have no way to prevent me from seeing my girl.**

**A: Francis is also screwed with his father.**

**J: I haven’t seen him at school today.**

**A: Yeah, I think he will leave school. That sucks, right? Just when we were going so well with the trainings... We were a good team.**

James nodded and heard Natasha’s car noise on the street.

**J: It's my mom coming back with Sarah from the dance, you better go.**

**A: Okay.**

The two shook hands and Azari left James’ Room.

**J: Shut the door there, please.**

Azari closed the door for James and when he turned to walk toward the stairs, he ran into Sarah coming up the stairs.

**Sarah: Azari?**

**A: Oh hi, Sarah.**

**Sarah: What are you doing here? My brother's grounded, if my mom knows...**

**A: I just came to return his books that he forgot at school, but I'm already going home.**

Sarah nodded.

Azari took a few steps toward the stairs, stopped and looked at Sarah again.

**A: That outfit is very cool.**

**Sarah: You think so? It's from the ballet.**

Sarah smiled.

**A: And you look thinner.**

Sarah raised her eyebrows, surprised that Azari noted that.

**Sarah: I'm trying to stay in shape.**

**A: Don’t try too much, I think you're beautiful as you are.**

Sarah's cheeks got completely red, she was smiling from ear to ear.

**Sarah: No one ever said that to me before. I mean, except my father...**

Sarah rolled her eyes.

**A: I didn’t say before because... Because… Well, I don’t know, I thought you knew you’re beautiful.**

Sarah's smile increased even more if that was possible.

**Sarah: I wish all the boys were gentle like you. You're nice to say this just so I don’t feel bad.**

**A: No, I'm not saying that for you not to feel bad, Sarah. I'm saying what I really think. I don’t find skinny girls attractive. If I were younger, I would ask you in dating.**

** **

Sarah raised her eyebrows, totally surprised. The two listened to James's door open.

**J: Azari!**

**A: What?**

**J: I heard you!**

**A: What you have heard?**

**J: You can’t say these things to my sister.**

**A: Why not?**

**Sarah: Shut up, James!**

**J: Because she is my sister! We don’t do this with each other. If you had a sister, I wouldn’t flirt with her.**

**Sarah: Jaaaames!**

**A: But I'm not flirting with her, you think I'm crazy, James?**

Sarah broke her smile and looked at Azari.

**Sarah: What do you mean by that? For someone flirt with me, he would have to be crazy, then?**

**A: No, Sarah, I didn’t mean it.**

**Sarah: Yes, you did.**

**A: No, I swear. I was just gonna say that you are very young to me and besides...**

**Sarah: I'll have 14 and you're just two years older than me and now you're just like every those boys. An idiot!**

**A: Sarah...**

Sarah ran into her bedroom and closed the door.

Azari looked at James.

**A: I would just say that I have a fiancée.**

**J: What ???**

**A: She was promised to me when we weren’t even born, that’s how we do in Wakanda.**

**J: That's very weird and bizarre.**

Natasha heard different voices upstairs and looked at Steve.

**S: It’s Azari.**

**N: Steve!**

**S: He just came to bring the book, that James forgotten in school.**

Azari went downstairs and looked at Natasha with fear.

**A: Hi... Natasha.**

Natasha just observed Azari.

**A: Bye, Steve.**

Azari ran to the door and left the house.

**N: We had a deal.**

**S: But James...**

**N: You could have picked up the book and handed yourself to James...**

**S: Natasha stop! Stop a little bit, okay? They’re young and friends, we can’t cut his social life. I think that he...**

**N: What?!**

**S: We already punished him enough, keeping him at home every day and allowing only go to school.**

**N: I knew you'd soften!**

**S: It’s not that, I just don’t want to see him unhappy.**

**N: Me too, Steve!**

**S: So... Relax, Azari stayed less than ten minutes here, James didn’t come out or become an Avenger  after that.**

...

While James was in his room, Lina called on his cellphone.

**_L: How are things there?_ **

**_J: Completely boring._ **

**_L: What are you doing?_ **

**_J: Playing a ball against the wall repeatedly. And you?_ **

**_L: Nothing, just thinking of you._ **

James smiled.

**_L: And I'm thinking about my parents, I'm wondering something._ **

**_J: What?_ **

**_L: My parents didn’t call me until now and they always calls. Every single day._ **

**_J: Oh their cellphone’s might be out of signal._ **

**_L: She would have go to a payphone._ **

**_J: Maybe the cables have been cut, or a storm, or..._ **

**_L: I've got it, James. Maybe it's not nothing. It’s silly of me._ **

**_J: Later they will call you, you will see._ **

**_L: Yeah, forget that I said that._ **

...

**Maggie: Why are you crying, Sarah?**

**Sarah: I hate boys. I'm going to die alone!**

**M: What happened?**

**Sarah: Azari was here and he said he would have to be crazy to date someone like me.**

**M: What? He said that? How rude, it's stupid.**

Maggie got up from her bed and sat down on the rug beside Sarah’s bed.

**M: Why do you want so much to get married, dating and have children?**

**Sarah: Huh? This is a very strange question, Mag. Everyone wants to do it.**

Maggie was silent for a few seconds, because she doesn’t have these wills that Sarah has, but should she have? Is she really weird?

Sarah wiped her tears and sighed.

**M: Why is it strange? I really don’t understand.**

**Sarah: Oh Maggie, you are so beautiful and yet so weird.**

**M: Said the ones who used to talk to ghosts.**

Maggie laughed and Sarah smiled.

**Sarah: But I could see.**

**M: Don’t start, I get scared.**

**Sarah: You're so silly. Maggie?**

Sarah shifted in her sister's hair while she watched.

**Sarah: You’re so pretty. You’re skinny, you have blond hair… Life is so easy for you. Why don’t your like any boy?**

Maggie looked down and shrugged.

**M: I never said that.**

**Sarah: Do you like any?**

Maggie made negative head.

**Sarah: See... That's weird.**

**M: Is it?**

**Sarah: Yeah. Everyone likes someone, and you never said you liked anyone. You may need to go to a psychologist, I'll talk to Mom.**

**M:  Is that so bad like this?**

**Sarah: Don’t you feel different from our friends?**

**M: I feel different from everyone else.**

**Sarah: Yeah. You are different.**

**M: It's something bad, isn’t it?**

Maggie kept looking down and Sarah didn’t realize that this further lowered Maggie’s self esteem. Sarah doesn’t even know that Maggie don’t find herself beautiful as she says she is.

**Sarah: You know I was just like you? I was weird too. You helped me to improve, now I have a lot of friends.** **Do you like our friends?**

**M: That’s a stupid question.**

**Sarah: Sometimes I think you don’t actually like anyone. Do you like me? Do you like dad?**

Maggie sighed and stood up, she walked to the door and left the room.

When Maggie came in the hallway, Natasha was coming into the room and looked at her.

**N: Maggie? Is everything all right? What happened?**

**M: Nothing.**

**N: Why are you crying?**

**S: Who's crying? Maggie’s crying?**

Steve was already inside his bedroom, he ran to the door.

**S: What happened?**

Maggie made negative with her head and Sarah opened the door to see what was going on in the hallway.

**N: Sarah, why Maggie's crying?**

**Sarah: She's crying? I don’t know. Maggie?**

**M: I feel tired.**

**S: Why do you feel tired?**

**M: I don’t belong anywhere!**

**S: What are you talking about?** **You belong here.**

**Sarah: Why is she saying this?**

**N: Sarah, please go to your room.**

Natasha put her hand on the shoulder of Maggie.

**N: Come with me.**

Natasha brought Maggie into her room with Steve.

**Sarah: Mom?**

Natasha closed the door, so Sarah wouldn’t listen.

**S: Someone did something to you? James? Sarah?**

Natasha leaned on Steve's shoulder and pushed him slightly so he would give some space for Maggie.

Natasha sat up in bed and asked Maggie to sit beside her.

**N: Why do you think that you don’t belong here with us?**

**M: I don’t know, I'm sorry I said that, I shouldn’t!**

**N: Sweetheart, don’t you ever apologize for saying what you feel. I know you miss your mom and I know I'm not a very good mom for you. I can’t be a loving person. In fact, I am not even with my children, but I love you very much, Maggie, just as I love Sarah, James and the twins. Steve and I think a lot about you.**

**M: You think?**

**N: Of course. We already noticed that you’ve been sad for a while and you don’t talk about anything that bothers you, but we think you talked to Sarah and I thought I shouldn’t force you to speak. I thought you needed time.**

**S: But she knows she can talk to me, I always said that to her and...**

**N: Steve! Please.**

Steve was nervous, he went silent and sighed, he can’t stand to see any of his children crying.

**M: I need to tell you something.**

**N: What is it?**

Natasha stroked Maggie’s hair.

**M: I called my grandmother and asked her to go with me to Italy for the photoshoot.**

Steve and Natasha were so surprised that the first reaction was silence, and then more silence, thinking of a way to fight with Maggie but without making her traumatized.

**S: Okay... Okay. Why don’t you warned us that you would talk to your grandmother about this?**

**M: I wanted to, but Sarah said that an adult would convince you both better.**

Natasha and Steve took a deep breath, understanding what caused Maggie’s disobedience.

Steve stood up.

**S: I'll talk to Sarah right now.**

**M: No, please. She told me to call and I could have said no. I just thought it was a good idea. My grandmother could go with me as my guardian, since you can’t.**

**N: But I said you have school...**

**M: I know, but my grandmother could pay a private teacher...**

**S: Maggie, you can’t keep relying on your grandmother’s money, she will think that I am unable to raise you right.**

**M: Dad, I'm just saying that I really want to do this. I never wanted anything from you, I never asked for anything, but I want to do it.**

Steve sat back down, folded his hands and put them toward his mouth while breathing deeply again.

**N: Look, Maggie... I think you're right, you never asked for anything for us, you're a good girl. You deserve more attention, you definitely deserves more.**

**S: Natasha... I will not let her grandmother take her to Italy for 4 months!**

**N: I know that, that’s because I'm going with her.**

Maggie raised her eyebrows and stared at Natasha. Steve stared at Natasha in shock too.

**M: You will?**

**N: Yeah... It's been a while since I went to Italy and the twins can come with me.**

**S: What?**

Natasha got up and held Maggie’s hand.

**N: You can go now, Mag.**

Natasha led Maggie to the door and made her leave the room.

**S: Natasha, you can’t.**

Steve got up and he was angry.

**N: Why not?**

**S: How I'll be four months away from you?**

**N: Oh my God, Steve.**

**S: I can’t. No way! There is no way I will be away from you and my children also, no, no, no.**

**N: Steve! Calm down, okay? I'll call the studio and asked to reduce the time of the campaign.**

**S: And if they don’t reduce?**

**N: So it will be four months then...**

Natasha walked over to Steve and hugged his waist.

 **N: Stop thinking about how you will feel, this is selfishness. Think about Maggie and her happiness, we know how will be good for her.** You heard her, she thinks she doesn’t belong anywhere. Do you have any idea how it feels to be like that?

**S: You know I do, Natasha.**

**N: So...**

**S: But I found you and now we had the kids...**

**N: Yeah... But she didn’t find anyone yet, she didn’t find her place... Let her find out...**

Steve took a deep breath again, hating the whole idea.


	61. Chapter 61

**S: And how do we do with her school?**

**N: I can pay for a private teacher.**

**S: No, I don’t want you spending your money, Natasha. She is my daughter.**

**N: She's mine too, Steve. After all this time, you should have understood this, I love Maggie and she’s mine too.**

**S: I know, baby. Sorry I didn’t mean.**

Steve gave a peck on Natasha’s lips and stroked her back.

**N: If money is what worries you, I can be her teacher too, I usually have to teach for Sara and Maggie is a good student, she get good grades, so it won’t be a problem.**

Steve sighed and looked away.

**N: You will see, 4 months will pass so fast that you won’t even miss me.**

**S: Of course I will.**

**N: I know you will...**

Steve looked at Natasha and the two stood in silence looking each for minutes.

**S: It’s for Maggie, right?**

Natasha nodded and stretched her face toward Steve, asking for a kiss. Steve put his lips on hers and kissed her.

**S: Wait.**

Steve walked away from Natasha, only to go to the door and lock it. He turned to Natasha and took off his shirt, Natasha smiled and made negative with her head.

**N: Steve, I had to bathe the twins.**

Steve walked over to Natasha and lifted her shirt.

**S: They’re sleeping.**

**N: You don’t know that.**

**S: I know yes, they always sleeping. And the bath can wait half an hour or an hour...**

**N: Or two...**

Steve said as he kissed Natasha’s neck and moved her body to the bed.

...

The next day, Natasha went to the Maggie’s studio to set the details of the trip, she convinced the director to reduce the duration of the campaign for two months because of Maggie’s classes.

Upon arriving home, Natasha told the news to Maggie, who was happy and hugged Natasha.

**Sarah: YES! That is so great! If my mom goes, I'm also going to Italy!!!**

**S: You don’t own yourself, Sarah.**

**Sarah: But my mom is going, then what's the problem?**

**N: Money and your school.**

**Sarah: Why do we always have to pretend to be poor? I know we have money, James already told me.**

**N: I have money, not you. So...**

**Sarah: It's not fair!**

**S: Have we let you needing something, Sarah? Don’t you have food? Clothes? School? A house and a bed?**

**Sarah: Well I don’t have enough clothes.**

**S: It's impossible, your closet is crammed with clothes, so much that  must have something to give to somebody who needs.**

**Sarah: That's right, there are clothes that I don’t like to use.**

**S: Why did you buy those, then?**

**Sarah: Because I used to like before, now I don’t like anymore. I need new ones, specially because I’m thinner now.**

**N: We are not saying that you won’t get new clothes anymore, just not now.**

Natasha went to the stairs and James was coming down the stairs at the same time. It’s been days that the two didn’t speak to each other and Natasha was being strong, like James, but she is a mother and see him and not ask how he is, not hug and kiss him, it hurts a lot and it’s no secret that he is Natasha’s favorite, due to the history of his childhood.

Natasha had forgotten about the promise, she made to herself and she already had a slight smile on her face and opened her mouth to talk with James, and he knew it, but he managed to look away and avoid it.

**J: I'm going to Lina’s house, if anyone is interested to know.**

James said and walked by Natasha, without even looking at her face.

Natasha stopped on the stairs and it was like her heart was being torn, she looked back to James and he just walked out the door without speaking to anyone.

Steve watched James and then Natasha ran up the stairs to not disclose how much she was upset.

**Sarah: Daddy?**

**S: Yes, Sarah?**

**Sarah: I never left the country, please let me go.**

Steve sighed and put his hand on his hip.

**S: Sarah, I want you to understand that this is not a punishment, this is not a vacation trip, Maggie is going to work. Try to understand this.**

**Sarah: But the twins are going with Mom.**

**S: Yes, because it would be complicated for me to stay with all of you without your mom.**

**Sarah: Well, so you stay with the twins and James and I go with Mom.**

**S: There was a time you didn’t want to get away from me, you know?**

**Sarah: Oh dad, it’s not that...**

**S: All right, but unfortunately the decision is already taken. You have class and you will stay with me.**

Sarah pouted and looked down.

**S: But while your mother is out, we can go to the mall, buy some new stuff... What do you think?**

Sarah improved her mood at the time.

**Sarah: Really, Daddy?**

Steve nodded, Sarah ran to him and hugged his waist.

**S: So I just have to say shopping to get a hug?**

**Sarah: Thank you, you are the best, dad.**

Sarah kissed Steve's face and then looked at Maggie.

**Sarah: Let’s make your suitcase!**

The two ran to the stairs, but before they could climb, Steve called the two.

**S: Girls, take the twins with you because I have to make dinner.**

Sarah turned and gave her hand to Nick and Charlotte, and helped them to come up the stairs.

...

James arrived at Lina's house and rang the intercom, but no one answered, he walked back a little to see over the big wall and noticed that the windows were all closed yet. It seemed like everyone had gone, but usually the housekeeper is at home.

James only went there because he has sent several messages all day to Lina and she didn’t answer.

James tried to scream for Lina from the street, but it really seems like nobody is at home.

James came home and when he arrived, his family was having dinner together at the dinner table.

**S: James, I want you to sit with us to eat.**

James thought to argue, but he gave up, he sat next to Sarah and got the plate of food, but didn’t look or directed a word to anyone.

**S: How is Lina?**

James looked at Steve.

**J: Fine.**

**S: You can invite her to dinner here tomorrow, I know her parents are out and maybe she wants to spent some time with us.**

**J: I'll tell her.**

**N: But you're worried.**

James looked at Natasha and then looked down.

Natasha sighed.

**N: I know you are, what is it?**

**J: Nothing.**

James still wanted to be cold with his mother.

**J: It's just that she wasn’t at home and didn’t answer my messages and my calls.**

**S: She's probably busy, she must be at some club or mall.**

**J: Yeah, maybe.**

**N: James?**

Natasha pressed a lip against the other, as if she could hold the words that she would drop.

**N: I don’t like being like that with you, I just wanted you to understand that...**

**J: I don’t want to know.**

**S: James!**

James huffed and looked at the plate of food.

**N: I would just say that I do what I do to keep you protected, I just want your safety, as well as everyone in this house.**

**J: That's all you have to say?**

**N: Yes.**

**J: Fine, then.**

No one dared to say anything more for the next ten minutes until Nick let out a big burp after taking a big sip of juice.

Maggie, Sarah and Charlotte had a good laugh. James gave a short laugh, but pretended not to care about his family.

**Sarah: Mom, have you already bought the tickets?**

**N: Yes.**

**Sarah: What time are you going?**

**N: Tomorrow at 9 am.**

**Sarah: I want to go to the airport with you. Can I?**

**N: Sure, honey.**

**S: We all go to the airport to say goodbye to Mom and the kids. That includes you, James.**

James just snorted.

**J: I am not obliged.**

After everyone ate and went to bed, Steve told Natasha that he would go on the kitchen and be right back, he kissed her cheek and covered her body, then left the room.

Steve knocked on James Bedroom door and then opened the door.

**S: Can we talk?**

James was lying in bed, but awake, he sat and waited Steve to come and sit on his bed.

Steve put his hand on James knee.

**S: I love you, son. I know you will roll your eyes, I know you're young and want to do things on your way and you think we're against you, but we are not. Your mother loves you more than anything in this world, you should know that. I think you know, deep down you know that you are her favorite. That day we said things we shouldn’t to each other, but we all love each other very much and it’s normal to have a little fight. Today your mother tried to approach you and I know how hard it is for her to express what she feels and she was really trying, James. I want you to take this into consideration.**

James didn’t answer, he was just listening to what Steve had to say.

**S: Tomorrow she will travel for two months, I don’t want her to go being sad over you, make an effort too, James. Come with us tomorrow and give her a hug, you will miss her.**

**J: I won’t.**

**S: Okay, right, but she will miss you. Can you at least remember the good things she did to you a little bit and say goodbye to her right?**

**J: I'll try.**

**S: I know you will.**

Steve got up and kissed James's forehead.

**S: Good night, son.**

...

The next morning, as promised, they all went to the airport.

Steve was with the twins in his arms in the lobby of the airport, while Sarah was clutching at Natasha's waist.

James was there with his hands in his pocket and pretending not to care.

Natasha’s flight was announced.

**N: It's our turn.**

**S: Are you with the tickets and documentation?**

**N: Yes, soldier.**

**S: Did you bring the twins cookies? They lov…**

**N: Yes, Steve!**

**S: And you got Maggie’s sheets? She’s allergic to others, so…**

**N: Steve! I know. Calm down.**

Natasha gave a peck on Steve’s lips.

**S: Let's go to the boarding gate.**

Steve put Charlotte on the ground to push the cart with the luggage. He put Nick in the cart and they all walked to the gate.

**S: Once you arrive that, call me.**

**N: I know.**

**S: And if you need anything…**

**N: Steve, calm down. You know who you're talking to?**

**S: I know, I'm sorry, I'm nervous.**

Natasha smiled and held on Steve's arm until they reached the gate.

Steve embraced Natasha’s body for minutes and they gave a long kiss, which was interrupted by Sarah complained that she was feeling embarrassed.

 **N: I love you, Sarah, but you’re really boring. But I'll miss you** **anyway.**

Said Natasha, holding Sarah's face with both hands and kissed each cheek and then hugging her tight.

**Sarah: Mom, don’t forget to bring a gift to me.**

**N: I won’t forget, honey. I love you so much.**

**Sarah: I love you too, mom.**

Natasha kissed Sarah's face again, as Steve said goodbye to the twins and Maggie.

Natasha looked at James and her smile faded a little, she wanted to hug him, but didn’t know what would be his reaction, but James was the one who took the initiative to hug Natasha and she hold him very tight and smell his shoulder to memorize his scent again.

**J: Take a good trip, Mom.**

**N: Thank you, James. Take care and keep an eye on your father for me, okay?**

Natasha moved her face away to be able to stare at James and he made positive with his head. Natasha hugged him again, while the airport was announcing the last call for the flight.

Sarah hugged Maggie.

**Sarah: Don’t forget me.**

**M: How would I forget who made me get here?**

The two hugged again.

**Sarah: I'll miss you.**

**M: Me too.**

**Sarah: If you get a Italian boyfriend, bring a friend of him for me.**

Maggie laughed and made positive with her head.

**N: Come on, Maggie, it's time.**

Natasha took the twins by the hand and Steve ran to the gate to take another peck on Natasha.

Charlotte only cried when she entered the hall and saw her father left behind, she reached out to Steve and called him. Steve waved away and his eyes were already filling with tears.

**Sarah: Oh God, dad, please! For God's sake, don’t go cry here in front of everybody, what a shame!**

Steve took a deep breath and made negative with his head. James put his hand on his father's back.

**J: She'll be back, dad.**

**S: I know.**

Sarah hugged Steve on the other side.

**Sarah: And you stayed with us.**

**J: Yeah. The best son and daughter!**

Steve laughed and hugged them, as they walked out of the airport.

**Sarah: That's true, dad you must to admit, we are the best, we are your favorites!**

**S: I don’t know anything about that.**

**J: I'm hungry. Let's go to the McDonald's?**

**Sarah: No! I'm on a diet.**

**J: Subway then?**

**Sarah: It can be.**

**J: You're doing well, Sarah.**

**Sarah: Thank you, Jamie.**

Steve was pleased with the behavior of the two and he expects they remain like this until Natasha’s return.

After eating, James asked Steve to leave him at Lina's house.

Steve waited in the car with Sarah until someone appears to let James in, but no one came.

**S: Are you sure there's someone in there?**

**J: Well the housekeeper should be.**

**Sarah: But at this hour, isn’t Lina at school?**

**J: Oh yeah, true. I forgot.**

**Sarah:  You idiot.**

Sarah whispered and rolled her eyes, but James didn’t hear her, but Steve looked at her with reproach.

James went back inside the car.

While Steve drove away, from Lina’s house, Dig, Lina’s bodyguard crawled to the intercom.

He was crawling because he was injured by a metal structure that was crossed in his body.

Yesterday when James was there, Dig was already wounded, but unconscious. Today he managed to gather some strength and when he heard the intercom ring, he crawled slowly to try to get some help, but just when he reached the intercom, James gave up and left.

Dig looked at the Rosa, the housekeeper fallen a little away from him.

**D: Rosa? Rosa? Can you hear me? Can you move?**

Dig crawled to her, leaving a trail of blood through the house.

Dig checked her pulse, but she has not survived the attack she suffered.

What happened at Lina's house, a few days ago, it was the expected, Magneto appeared at dawn in the house, woke the dogs that woke Rosa and Dig.

Magneto attacked Dig and Rosa and the dogs, then levitated to the Lina's bedroom window, which had just woken up to see what was all those noise.

Lina took a fright with the man in her window, and deep down she knew who it was.

**L: Who are you?**

**M: I am your grandfather, Magneto.**

** **

**L: What do you want?**

**M: To know you.**

**L: It's a little late for that, don’t you think?**

**M: Not really. I want you to come with me.**

Lina laughed in a mocking tone.

**L: Do you think I'm stupid?**

**M: Not at all, my dear. But you will come with me because you want to see your mother.**

**L: My mother? This is a trick, you will say that she is somewhere just for me to follow you but I won’t!**

**M: I'll show you...**

Magneto showed a small screen of Wanda jailed images with an electronic collar.

Lina stared in shock at the images.

**L: You did this to her?**

**M: No! I would never. She's my daughter. But I know who did it. And it wasn’t only your mother.**

Magneto showed pictures of Lina's father in a cage as well and even showed images of the new Captain America Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes and Carol Danvers also arrested.

**L: Wh-What's going on?**

**M: Avengers has enemies in various places, my dear. I came to protect you, they’re coming after you.**

**L: Who??? Who is coming? I don’t need your protection.**

**M: But you need me to find them. Together we can defeat the enemies of your parents.**

Lina frowned, confused.

**M: Come with me.**

Lina went out the window and levitated alone to Magneto, who held her hand and took her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfic is finally going to end, guys. The end is very close


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter

**S: SARA! SARA!**

Steve was walking in circles around the living room with a cordless phone and a cell phone in his hands.

Sara ran down the stairs.

**Sara: What?**

**S: I'm trying to call your mom, but it turns off or is out of the area. Give me a hand here, please.**

**Sara: What can I help you with? She has not arrived in Italy yet.**

**S: It's been already 4 hours.**

**Sara: Dad! Italy is on the other side of the ocean! It will take more than 4 hours to get there!**

**S: When I traveled to Europe, I used to get there in 3 hours I was there.**

**Sara: Yeah, right, on your special SHIELD plane and Uncle Tony’s jets. Dad, can you not call me every 30 minutes? I am busy.**

**S: Doing what?**

**Sara: Studying?**

**S: Oh yes. Ok. It's all right. When you want to go out to the mall?**

**Sara: Later.**

**S: Okay. Is James in his room?**

**Sara: I don’t know where that jerk is.**

Sara went upstairs, and Steve put the phone back in place. Steve climbed the stairs and knocked on James's door.

Steve opened the door and James was at the computer.

**S: James.**

James looked at his father.

**S: Do you want to play basketball?**

**J: What?**

**S: It's been a while since we've done something together.**

**J: Dad, I don’t play basketball.**

**S: What are you talking about? You love basketball.**

**J: When I was like 10 years old, and I'm worried about Lina.**

**S: She still didn’t call?**

**J: No.**

**S: We're both missing our girls... Maybe we can play a little to get distracted, until we can talk to our girls, so what do you say?**

**J: Dad...**

**S: Okay, son. It's all right.**

Steve was leaving the room when James stood up.

**J: Dad? I will. Maybe it's better.**

Steve smiled. James wasn1t in the mood to play, he just knows that his father is suffering with his mother's absence there.

**S: Come on.**

Steve and James went downstairs and went to the front of the house, more precisely facing the garage where he had a basket of basketball hanging over the gate.

James picked up the ball in the garage locker, then met Steve outside.

The two of them played for almost an 3 hours, they both like to exercise and the day was very hot, James took off his shirt and walked to the lawn to rest.

Steve was drenched with sweat.

**J: Dad, can you turn on the hose?**

**S: Yes, I was thinking about that.**

Steve opened the garage door and pulled the hose into the garden, he turned on the faucet and poured water over his head.

**J: Dad, take off your shirt, it's all sweaty, already, anyway.**

James took the hose to get wet and Steve stood there wondering if he should take it off or not.

**S: Your mom don’t like it when I'm shirtless out here.**

**J: She's not here, Dad.**

**S: I know...**

**J: The neighbors are already looking.**

Steve looked at the neighbors at the window and laughed.

**S: I think they're looking at you.**

**J: Me?**

James paid attention and they were actually looking at him, he is much more grown up now, he always had his body defined, but he was very thin, now he is already more muscular with arms and abdomen defined.

Steve laughed.

**S: You like the attention...**

**J: Me? Maybe…**

James laughed.

**S: Don’t deny it, it's stamped on your face.**

...

Late in the afternoon, Sara came down to the living room.

**Sara: Daddy?**

Steve looked at Sara.

**S: Are you already ready?**

**Sara: Yeah and I've been thinking, maybe you're tired, I saw you and James playing earlier and...**

**S: No, I’m fine, I can go.**

**Sara: Dad, I don’t want you to get tired, so you can give me the money and I'll go alone to the mall.**

**S: Sara.**

**Sara: I don’t mean going totally by myself, my friends are going too.**

**S: I thought we were going to spend some time together.**

**Sara: We can spend some time together when I get back. We can watch some movie on Netflix.**

**S: I can’t let you go alone.**

**Sara: I know! You can take me there and pick me up later, you did that to James when he was at my age.**

**S: He's a man.**

**Sara: If my mother heard you say that, you’d be in trouble.**

**S: Sara, I don’t mean that you do not have the mentality to walk alone to the mall and stay there with your friends, but women are usually easier targets, I didn’t want it to be that way. I wish you could leave safe, sure that no one will try to harm you.**

Sara sulked and sighed.

**S: We can do this way... We’ll go to the mall, I will sit somewhere and you can walk around with your friends and we will set a time for you to come meet me. Can be?**

Sarah nodded.

**S: I'll get the keys.**

**Sarah: Here.**

Sarah threw the keys at Steve.

**S: And my wallet.**

Sarah threw the wallet at Steve.

**Sarah: I already expected for you to say that!**

Sarah laughed and went out with her father to the mall.

As soon as they arrived at the mall, Steve said he would stay in the food court and wait for her there. Sarah would have up to 3 hours to hang around with her friends and then meet her father to go home.

**S: Here. Don’t spend more than $30.**

**Sarah: 30? What am I going to buy for $ 30? A pair of panties?**

**S: How much do you need?**

**Sarah: 200! At least.**

**S: What? What clothes cost $ 200?**

**Sarah: Dad! Please...**

Sarah nodded at her friends.

**S: Alright… $200 and now you only get new clothes next year, choose wisely.**

Sarah hugged Steve and kissed his cheek.

**Sarah: Thank you, Dad.**

Steve smiled and handed his credit card to Sarah. Sarah walked away with her friends and Steve headed toward the food court, he bought a bottle of water and sat down at one of the tables.

After ten minutes, a man with two boys of the age of James approached his table.

**\- Excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but you're Steve Rogers, right? Captain America?**

**S: Ex-Captain America and yes, sir, I'm Steve Rogers.**

**\- See, boys, I told it was him. You'll always be Captain America to me, I'm your fan, me and my kids.**

Steve smiled at the boys.

**\- Would you mind giving us an autograph?"**

**S: Not at all. Do you have a pen?**

**\- Yes, Yes. here.**

**S: Where do you want?**

**\- On our t-shirts.**

Steve signed the t-shirts of each of them, which attracted the attention of other people who approached the table.

**\- Is he famous?**

**\- What do you mean? He's Captain America!**

A five-year-old looked at Steve and frowned.

**\- He is not. This is Captain America.**

The boy showed his toy of Sam Wilson as Captain America.

**S: You're right, he's the Captain, now.**

The boy's mother laid her hand on his son's head and then looked at Steve.

**\- Honey, he's the old Captain. He also saved the world and he also saved your father in the battle of New York when he was inside a coffee shop. I thought I would never have the opportunity to see you up close and thank you for it.**

Steve smiled awkwardly.

**S: I was only doing my job.**

The woman hugged Steve on impulse and he was totally unsure of what to do.

**\- I'm sorry, I had to hug you.**

**S: No problem.**

Steve's cell phone started ringing, he saw Natasha on the display and got up immediately.

**S: I'm sorry, but I need to answer this call, it's my wife.**

**\- The Black Widow! You are the most beautiful couple I have ever seen.**

**S: Thank you.**

Steve answered the call and walked away from the group of people.

**_S: Nat?_ **

**_N: Are you missing me?_ **

**_S: You don’t have to ask that._ **

**_N: I need because I want to know how much you still think of me._ **

**_S: You know that it’s all the time. How was your flight? The twins got scared?_ **

**_N: It was good, everything was fine, the twins stayed up all the way, now they're sleeping._ **

**_S: And Maggie?_ **

**_N: I made her sleep too, tomorrow we'll have to be at the shooting sites and she better be rested. What about Sarah and James?_ **

**_S: James is sad at home because he hasn’t been able to talk to Lina yet._ **

**_N: No? Weird. They are so clinging._ **

**_S: I even took him there, but there was no one at home._ **

**_N: No one?_ ** **_Even more weird... Anyway, what about Sarah?_ **

**_S: I'm at the mall with her, but she made me stay away so I wouldn’t embarrass her in front of her friends._ **

Natasha laughed on the phone.

**_S: I miss my princess._ **

**_N: I know, 13 is a tough age, but... You still have Charlotte._ **

**_S: Yes._ **

**_N: You can’t hide your favoritism for Sarah._ **

**_S: Not even you with James. And it's not favoritism, it's that we were more attached before._ **

**_N: I understand._ **

Steve walked over to the court food handrail, which overlooks a central plaza in the mall at the 1st floor. The food court where Steve was, was on the fourth floor, and while Steve was talking to Natasha on the phone, he saw Sarah and her friends there on the first floor near a fountain.

...

**\- Sarah, we have to tell you something.**

**Sarah: What?**

**\- We invited the boys.**

**Sarah: What? What boys?**

**\- We're four girls, and we invited four boys, so you know what that means?**

Sarah frowned and immediately became nervous.

**\- Oh my God, you're all red, Sarah.**

**\- And the boys are not even here yet."**

**Sarah: It's just... I... They won’t like me.**

**\- What you mean?**

Sarah shrugged.

**Sarah: I'm fat. They only make jokes on me.**

**\- You're not fat any more, I mean you're just a little bit fat now, but you look beautiful, and Johnny says he wants to be with you.**

**Sarah: What???**

Sarah's eyes widened.

**Sarah: That's not true. You're making fun of me.**

**\- I am not.**

**Sarah: I don’t believe you.**

**\- Look, they're coming.**

The boys approached them and each of them came to greet the girls and Sarah, who couldn’t smile, or move, she was red like a tomato and looking everywhere. She forgot how she should behave.

...

**_S: Wait a minute, who are those boys? Sarah didn’t say anything about boys._ **

**_N: What?_ **

**_S: Nothing, it's that Sarah's friends arrived just now, and they’re boys._ **

**_N: Are you spying on her?_ **

**_S: No! I just came up to the handrail and I saw her downstairs._ **

**_N: Steve... Don’t do that._ **

**_S: What? I'm just looking._ **

**_N: So, don’t look. She's 13 years old, it's normal for her to talk to boys._ **

**_S: They're just going to talk, right?_ **

**_N: Of course. Why won’t you go buy an ice cream?_ **

**_S: I will._ **

Steve said but stayed in the same place, watching from above. Steve thought there was no problem, since there was her friends there too, they wouldn’t do anything in front of people… That was his thoughts until he see one of Sarah's friends hanging on one of the boys' necks and kissing him on the mouth.

**_S: That won’t work._ **

**_N: Steve, I'm talking to you! Leave her alone._ **

**_S: B-but Nat, they're just kids and they're kissing! In the mouth!_ **

Natasha sighed on the phone.

**_S: I'm going down there._ **

**_N: Steve, no! Steve!_ **

Too late, Steve hung up his cell phone and ran for the escalators.

...

Meanwhile, Sarah's biggest crush, Johnny came over and stood next to Sarah.

**Johnny: Hi.**

Sarah forgot how to speak, she couldn’t even move her neck to avoid looking him in the eye.

**Sarah: Hi.**

Sarah's voice has never been so thin in her life.

**\- Sarah, I thought you weren’t shy, what are you waiting for? Kiss him!**

Sarah’s friend said.

**\- Yeah, kiss him!**

Sarah's breathing accelerated so much that she thought she was going to faint, her whole body was trembling.

**\- Oh my God, she's frozen. She never kissed anyone.**

Sarah now wanted to die. What kind of friend says you never kissed anyone in front of the boy you like?

**\- C’mon Johnny, help her, kiss her. You said you wanted to.**

Johnny didn’t take his eyes of Sarah's and Sarah was still frozen and embarrassed. Johnny tugged at a lock of Sarah's hair and placed it behind her ear, he brought his face close to hers and placed his lips on Sarah's cheek, who held her breath and closed her eyes.

**Johnny: You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to.**

Sarah opened her eyes and finally looked at him.

**\- On the cheek? C’mon Johnny, how slow you are.**

**Johnny: You want it?**

**Sarah: I...**

Johnny brought his lips close to Sarah's, and before he could put his lips to hers, Sarah placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him away.

**Sarah: Sorry, I can’t.**

Johnny frowned in frustration and nodded.

**Sarah: It’s just… There are a lot of people here, I don’t feel comfortable. I’m sorry.**

Steve was coming in the moment that Sarah had her hands on Johnny's shoulders, but he didn’t know she'd rejected the boy.

**S: Sarah!**

They all looked at Steve.

Sarah took her hands off Johnny.

**Sarah: Dad!**

**\- Dad?**

The boys laughed and Sarah sighed, she walked over to Steve.

**Sarah: What are you doing? You said you'd stay up there.**

**S: I was up there, but I saw you.**

Sarah: Were you spying on me?

**S: No, I just didn’t know there would be boys here.**

**Sarah: I didn’t know too. They just appeared here.**

**S: And you came here just to kiss this boy, you lied to me, you said you would shop.**

**Sarah: Dad! That wasn’t it. I... I wasn’t going to kiss him.**

**S: I saw you two very close.**

**Sarah: You don’t trust me! I'm telling the truth!**

Sarah walked out of the mall with her arms crossed. Steve followed her.

Sarah went to the car and waited for Steve to arrive.

**S: Sarah?**

**Sarah: Open the door and let's go home.**

Steve opened the car door and they went in.

On the way, Steve saw Sarah wipe away some tears and he felt awful, he hates to see her cry.

**S: Sarah? I'm sorry for the way I approached.**

**Sarah: I did not kiss him, I told him that I didn’t want to! And I was feeling very silly about it and then you came and I felt even more stupid. Everyone thinks I'm a loser now.**

**S: I’m sure they don’t think like that, baby.**

**Sarah: They do and now Johnny too and I… I really like him, dad.**

**S: If you like him, why didn’t you kiss him?**

**Sarah: Because I didn’t want my first kiss to be like this, not in front of everyone and not because they were pressing him to do it.**

**S: You're right. I'm so sorry, baby. Very much. Your mom said you're grown up, now, but I can’t imagine you with any boy, my heart hurts just to imagine. Besides, we've already talked about it. You and Maggie, you have to study and get into college, I don’t want you to date so soon.**

**Sarah: I'm not dating anyone ever!**

**S: You will, Sarah, on your time.**

When they got home, Sarah went straight to her bedroom.

Steve called Natasha again.

The first thing Natasha did was sigh.

**_N: Let me guess, you made her cry._ **

Steve was silent.

**_N: I told you and you didn’t listen… She’s going to make 14, you need to understand that. Steve?_ **

**_S: Hm?_ **

**_N: Don’t be like this..._ **

**_S: I miss you here._ **

**_N: It has less than 24 hours._ **

**_S: I know, but it's difficult._ **

**_N: I miss you too. This place is just you._ **

**_S: Why?_ **

**_N: It's romantic, I'm imagining me and you here..._ **

**_S: What?_ **

Natasha spoke lower, even though the children were asleep.

**_N: The two of us together in this bedroom, you know…. It would be so…_ **

**_S: You're only making things difficult for me._ **

**_N: I can’t help it, I wanted you now… Very much._ **

**_S: I'm going to buy a ticket right now._ **

Natasha laughed softly on the phone.

**_N: First night... 59 still missing..._ **

Steve sighed on the phone.

**_N: But I think we can do something._ **

**_S: How?_ **

**_N: On the phone..._ **

**_S: On the phone?_ **

**_N: Yes. Not today, tomorrow._ **

**_S: On the phone?_ **

Natasha rolled her eyes.

**_N: Don’t make me give up on the idea. I have to go, soon will dawn and I didn’t sleep at all._ **

**_S: Okay. Sleep well. Nat?_ **

**_N: Hmm?_ **

**_S: I love you._ **

**_N: I love you too, soldier._ ** **_Good night._ **

**_S: Night._ **

James vinha descendo as escadas, enquanto Steve desligava o celular.

**J: Was it mom?**

**S: Yes.**

**J: Did they get there fine?**

**S: Yes. Why are you awake?**

**J: I couldn’t talk to Lina, I'm thinking about going there.**

**S: At this time, James?**

**J: I'm worried.**

**S: So, I'll take you there, but let me just take a shower. Did Sarah stop crying?**

**J: Crying?** **Was she crying?**

**S: Yes. I ruined her day, that's all I do.**

**J: What happened?**

**S: I thought she was going to kiss a boy, but she didn’t and I misjudged her, I embarrassed her in front of her friends and she is very sad now. I'm going up and we can leave in fifteen minutes.**

James nodded.

While Steve was in the shower, James went to Sarah's room and knocked on the door.

**Sarah: I'm not going to eat, Dad.**

**J: It's me.**

James opened the door and stepped inside.

**Sarah: Go away.**

James closed the door behind him and approached Sarah's bed.

**Sarah: I've had a really bad day, James, don’t start making fun of me, I don’t want to.**

**J: I know, my day was terrible too.**

Sarah looked at James.

**J: I am like not talking to mom, she traveled with our brother and sis, they don’t let me be an Avenger, Lina disappeared...**

**Sarah: Is she really gone?**

**J: I don’t know. I think so.**

James sat on the rug beside Sarah's bed.

**J: Dad said you're upset with him.**

**Sarah: I'm upset with myself.**

**J: Why?**

**Sarah: Because... Because the boy I like, he seemed to want to be with me, he wanted to kiss me.**

**J: Seemed?**

**Sarah: Yeah. It seemed, because I don’t believe him.**

**J: Why not?**

**Sarah: Why would anyone want to date me? He was probably just making fun of me in front of all my friends. I think he was just going to pretend he was going to kiss me and then he would laugh at my face.**

**J: Why do you think that?**

**Sarah: It's like you always said, no one will want me because I'm fat. I hate myself.**

Sarah sighed and buried her face in the pillow so she wouldn’t cry.

**J: You're no longer that fat. Not like you was before.**

James took a deep breath.

**J: I'm sorry, Sarah, when you were younger it was funny to make jokes of your weight, I liked to squeeze you because it made you laugh. Then you started to grow, so did I, and I watched how the boys stared at Torunn, me, myself looked at her like that too.**

James laughed.

**J: I started thinking if you grew up and the boys started looking at you that way too, I would have to punch each one of them, so they wouldn’t look at you.**

**Sarah: How stupid.**

**J: I know, I think like our dad. I don’t think any of them deserve you, I don’t want any of them dating you, unless... Unless you want them. If you like this guy, you should keep him.**

**Sarah: But I don’t know if he...**

**J: He likes you, Sarah. I'm going to say something to you now, but I will never, ever say that again, under any circumstances, so pay pretty close attention... I think you're beautiful, even when you were fatter like a canister...**

Sarah hit James's head and he laughed.

**J: Even when you were like that, I always thought you were beautiful, now you're even more and you can’t never let anyone tell you otherwise, except me. I can.**

**Sarah: No, you can’t. And I recorded what you said and I'll show it to Dad and Mom.**

**J: No, you didn’t.**

Sarah laughed.

**Sarah: That was really nice. Thank you, Jamie. I find you a little, a little less asshole now.**

**J: Oh yeah?**

James stood up and tickled Sarah's belly, she laughed and tried to defend herself.

**S: JAMES!**

Steve shouted James from the hallway.

**J: I'm coming!**

Sarah tugged the pillow at James and for a good reflection, he held it and tossed it back.

**J: Behave!**

James left the room and went to Lina's house with Steve.

About fifteen minutes after Steve left with James, the doorbell rang. Sarah was surprised by the time and thought it was her father coming back, she was already in her pajamas and came down the stairs to answer the door.

Sarah opened the door and almost had a heart attack when she saw Johnny at the door.

**Johnny: Hi.**

**Sarah: I thought it was my father or my brother.**

**Johnny: This is a very cool pajamas. Minions… I like it.**

Sarah blushed and cringed.

**Sarah: What are you doing here? Came to make fun of me?**

**Johnny: Why would I do that? I like you, I mean, I think I'm in love with you.**

**Sarah: What???**

**Johnny: I just can’t stop thinking about you, I was going to confess at the mall today, but I was afraid, then your father came and my heart started to beat very fast, I couldn’t say anything.**

**Sarah: Your heart was beating fast? So was mine!**

**Johnny: Really?**

Sarah nodded.

**Sarah: I thought my heart was going to come out of my mouth.**

Sarah laughed.

**Johnny: Well, I wanted to know if you want to be my girlfriend.**

**Sarah's eyes widened again.**

**Sarah: Girlfriend? I think... My father... I can’t.**

Johnny bowed his head.

**Sarah: I want to! I really do, but my father forbade me.**

**Johnny: Of dating?**

**Sarah: Yeah... it sucks. He says I have to finish school first.**

**Johnny: B-but maybe… I…Could... Can I at least kiss you?**

**Sarah: Kiss me? You mean in my lips?**

Johnny nodded.

Sarah closed the door on Johnny's face and started jumping behind the door, as she smiled like crazy, then she recovered herself, straightened her hair and returned the normal expression.

Sarah opened the door.

**Sarah: Wait here, please.**

Johnny was confused as Sarah closed the door again in his face and ran to pick the phone, she called her mother three times until Natasha answered the call.

**Sarah: Mother!**

**N: Sarah, what happened? Why are you whispering? Is there something wrong? What is going on?**

**Sarah: No, I'm alone here.**

**N: Alone? At this hour? Where is your father?**

**Sarah: He went take James to Lina's house, but that doesn’t matter. Mom, listen to me, it's important.**

**N: What is it, Sarah?**

**Sarah: Remember Johnny?**

**N: Yeah...**

**Sarah: He's here.**

**N: In our house? Are you alone with a boy at home????**

**Sarah: No! He's outside the house and I came in to call you.**

**N: What do you want?**

**Sarah: He said he wants to date me.**

**N: Sarah, your father...**

**Sarah: I know! But I like him! Even so I said no.**

**N: Hmm.**

**Sarah: And he asked if he could kiss me.**

**N: And you?**

**Sarah: I asked him to wait and called you to know if I can.**

**N: Do you want to kiss him?**

**Sarah: Very much!**

**N: So... Kiss him. Outside, no boys at home alone.**

**Sarah: I'm nervous, Mom.**

**N: My God, Sarah... Relax, if you feel you should wait a little longer...**

**Sarah: No, no. I won’t wait, I'll kiss him!**

**N: But remember… Just kiss. No hands...**

**Sarah: Okay. Wish me luck.**

**N: Good luck. I love you, Sarah.**

**Sarah: I love you too, Mommy. Bye.**

Sarah hung up the phone and took three deep breaths until finally opening the door again.

Johnny looked at her.

Johnny: What were you doing?

**Sarah: Thinking... And I've decided that you can kiss me on the lips, but without your hands.**

Johnny: Why would I use my hands?

**Sarah: I don’t know, but that's the rule!**

**Johnny: Okay.**

**Sarah: Shall I close my eyes?**

**Johnny: Yes.**

**Sarah: And open my mouth?**

**Johnny: Yes.**

**Sarah: Too much or too little? Or medium? And what do I do with my tong...**

Sarah didn’t finish the sentence, because Johnny pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. The kiss had very little of tongue and lasted less than two minutes, but it seemed an eternity for Sarah.

Steve and James were arriving by car just now, and they watched they kissing.

**J: DAD!**

Steve covered James's mouth.

**S: I don’t know what's happening, but we talked early, maybe it's just a kiss.**

**J: What if they get in the house?**

**S: They will not. She knows she can’t date and can’t be alone with boys at home.**

**J: How long have we been away? Maybe they already...**

**S: James!**

**J: I'm sorry, I'm nervous.**

**S: I think it was just a kiss, I don’t want to ruin it for her.**

And it was just a kiss, Sarah's first kiss, she doesn’t know her father and brother witnessed it, otherwise she would die.

**Johnny: So?**

**Sarah: That was... cool.**

Sarah smiled.

**Johnny: Really?**

Sarah nodded.

**Sarah: I think I want to do it again....**

Johnny smiled and approached his lips to Sarah's lips and Steve honked, which made them both stop.

James and Steve got out of the car.

**J: Let's get this kid, Dad! Hold him and I knock him dow!**

Sarah looked at Steve with some desperation. Steve approached the two.

**S: Johnny?**

Steve reached out for him, Johnny greeted Steve and tried to release his hand, but Steve held on his hand, tighter.

**S: Listen, Johnny... It's late, you shouldn’t have come to talk to her late at night and when her parents are not at home.**

**Johnny: I didn’t know, I thought you were, sir...**

**Sarah: Dad...**

**S: You can come back, if you want, during the day, with me at home. But it won’t be a date, she's still studying, so you can be friends.**

**Johnny: Yes, sir.**

**S: Have a good night.**

Steve released his hand. The boy even forgot to say goodbye to Sarah, he ran away.

**Sarah: Dad, I swear, I didn’t call him here and he didn’t come in, I swear, we...**

**S: I know. I believe in you.**

**Sarah: Do you?**

**S: Yes. I have a good daughter.**

Sarah smiled.

**Sarah: Did you find Lina?**

**J: No, there's something wrong!**

**S: I agree. No one disappears like that.**

The house phone started ringing and Steve thought it was Natasha because it was late at night.

**_S: Hello?_ **

**_Clint: Steve? Is Natasha with you?_ **

**_S: No, she went to Italy with the twins and Maggie._ **

**_C: Oh yes for the commercial campaign._ **

**_S: It's a little late, Barton. Something happened?_ **

**_C: Actually, yes. We need to be back._ **

**_S: Back? Be back to what?_ **

**_C: To be Avengers._ **


	63. Chapter 63

**_S: What are you talking about, Barton?_ **

**_C: I got a message from your friend Bucky._ **

**_S: From Bucky?_ **

**_C: Yes and it was through Morse code, it looks like they've been trapped._ **

**_S: Who?_ **

**_C: The Avengers._ **

**_S: All of them?_ **

**_C: Yes._ **

**_S: That's a little impossible. How did this happen?_ **

**_C: I’m not sure, Steve. I know I got in touch with SHIELD and the Avengers base, no one has news about them. Actually, SHIELD didn’t want to tell me, but when I went there, I discovered that the Avengers were on a mission in Greece and something went wrong._ **

**_S: It's quite clear now, but how could someone arrest someone like Wanda or Vision? Or even Danvers._ **

**_C: Well, Vision is easy actually, I would explain but I have to call Natasha to warn her._ **

**_S: Barton, no. Don’t tell her, she's with Maggie and the twins. Do you think we can solve this?_ **

**_C: Steve, I don’t know. I'm finding everything very quiet._ **

**_S: Yes, to tell you the truth, James's girlfriend, Lina..._ **

**_C: Wanda's daughter._ **

**_S: Yes, she disappeared. James has been worried about her. Do you think that this can have something involving our children?_ **

**_C: Hmm... Now that you've said that, I know of someone who can set a trap for all the Avengers..._ **

**_S: Who?_ **

**_C: Magneto._ **

**_S: A mutant?_ **

**_C: Not a... He's The Mutant!_ **

**_S: Yeah, he can move metals, I'm aware of that._ **

**_C: He's Lina's grandfather, it's probably all connected._ **

**_S: Makes sense, Wanda was always terrified with the idea of Magneto trying to contact Lina, she kept running away with the girl. Have you ever dealt with mutants before?_ **

**_C: Yes. But with the good ones._ **

**_S: Do you think talking we got out of this?_ **

**_C: Unfortunately not._ **

**_S: Who else do we have?_ **

**_C: Tony and a certain brunette that you don’t want to see not even painted in gold._ **

**_S: Is it necessary to have SHIELD on it?_ **

**_C: Unfortunately, yes, we are old and fewer._ **

**_S: I'm trying to think about how to act._ **

**_C: I'm going to SHIELD now, you should meet me there._ **

**_S: Okay._ **

**_C: And Captain, ops. Sorry, Steve, we'll need Natasha, don’t you think?_ **

**_S: Look, Barton, Sarah and James can stay for one night or two without me at home, but not the twins and Maggie being away from home. I don’t want her to leave the kids alone in a strange country._ **

**_C: SHIELD would get a babysitter to stay with them there._ **

**_S: Natasha would never accept anything from SHIELD at the moment. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes._ **

**_C: Okay._ **

Sarah and James were in the living room and heard the whole conversation.

**Sarah: Are we going to be alone at home?**

**J: Did Lina's grandfather show up?**

**Sarah: Dad, what's going on?**

**J: He got Lina, didn’t he?**

**Sarah: What were you talking about Mom?**

**J: What did Francis's father say about Lina? Dad?**

**Sarah: Dad?**

Steve was thoughtful and gestured for Sarah and James to remain silent.

**S: I don’t know what exactly happened, but I'm going to leave, maybe I'll spend a night or two outside and you two will stay here behaving.**

**J: I will not stay! If Lina is in danger, I will...**

**S: James! Pay attention, I need you and Sarah to stay home. I won’t be able to concentrate if I know you’re not here taking care of your sister.**

**Sarah: I don’t need to be cared, I’m big and...**

**S: James, if Lina is with her grandfather, I will rescue her, myself and bring her back to you and her parents.**

Steve grabbed James' shoulder and looked into his eyes.

**S: I know it's hard, but you have to trust me.**

**J: But dad, I can help.**

**S: We've talked about it, you're not an Avenger! You're not prepared! Let me take care of it, I'll keep you posted, just promise you'll stay here and keep your sister protected.**

James looked annoyed.

**S: I don’t know what the mutants intend to, son. I don’t know if you two are at risk, but you're older and I trust you to protect your sister.**

**J: Trust me for that, but not to be an Avenger. See how redundant it sounds?**

**S: James, that's enough! I need to go. Can I count on you or not?**

**James nodded.**

Steve grabbed the back of James's neck and pulled him to kiss his forehead, then Steve hugged him.

**S: You'll be fine.**

Steve released James and looked at Sarah, who ran up to Steve and hugged his waist, already with tears in her eyes.

**Sarah: Daddy, please, I don’t want you to go.**

**S: It's okay, princess. I’ll come back.**

**Sarah: You don’t know that! You're old, you can’t do these things anymore! Call the police, the SWAT, the FBI... Anything!**

**S: Hush... Calm down, Sarah. I won’t do anything stupid, believe me.**

**Sarah: Dad, please stay here with me.**

**S: I can’t, baby.**

Steve kissed Sarah's forehead and pulled her away.

Steve looked at James and Sarah.

**S: Listen… Do not say anything to your mother, she's safe there with Maggie and the twins, we won’t put them at risk. Understood?**

Sarah and James nodded.

**S: I love you guys. Please behave.**

Steve ran out of the house, got on his bike and piloted to SHIELD.

Sarah looked at James.

**Sarah: So...**

**J: So what?**

**Sarah: When are you going after Lina?**

**J: What are you talking about? You heard dad.**

**Sarah: Yes and you never obey, just like when Toto disappeared.**

**J: But I grew up, it's different. Besides, I have to take care of you.**

**Sarah: Yeah, right!**

**J: Go to your room.**

**Sarah: No.**

**J: Go.**

**Sarah: No! You can’t make me.**

**J: It's late, Sarah. What do you want?**

**Sarah: I'm worried about dad, I think... I think I'm going to call mom.**

Sarah ran to the phone and before she dialed the number, James picked up the phone.

**J: You crazy? Stop! You heard Dad! Mom is safe in Italy with Mag and the twins.**

**Sarah: But she'll tell us if everything is gonna be all right! And in case things go wrong, mom will find a way to everything be okay.**

**J: Sarah, listen to me!**

James grabbed on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

**J: It's going to be all okay, I promise you that. Let's not let our mom worried, and now...**

James pushed her toward the stairs.

**J: Go to your room and sleep.**

**Sarah: I'm not sleepy.**

**J: Go read a book, then! Just go, go...**

James made Sarah walk up the stairs and when she finally agreed to go to her bedroom, James waited a few minutes and saw that he had missed calls on his cell phone.

James returned the call to Torunn.

**_T: James, I'm trying to talk to you!_ **

**_J: I was with Sarah. Did you heard about Lina?_ **

**_T: Yes and her parents. Hill is at SHIELD, she's going to meet Uncle Clint._ **

**_J: Yes, and with my father._ **

**_T: So, what do you wanna do?_ **

James looked at the stairs, to make sure Sarah wouldn’t hear, then he walked into the kitchen and spoke in a lower tone.

**_J: We need more information._ **

**_T: For what? Let's go after her at once._ **

**_J: But do you know where to go?_ **

**_T: No..._ **

**_J: So, we need to know more about the kidnapping of Lina and the Avengers. SHIELD must have information, Uncle Clint was passing some things on to my father._ **

**_T: But they're all there, how will we do it?_ **

**_J: Let's wait for the meeting to end, everyone is likely to go on a mission._ **

**_T: We can follow them._ **

**_J: No, they would notice! After they go away, we go there and get the information we need, then we can go._ **

**_T: James, they won’t let me get the information that easy. How do you plan to do this?_ **

**_J: I know how, Pym can do that._ **

**_T: True._ **

**_J: As you are seen more in SHIELD than us, you can distract the reception, and we enter with the help of Azari, he is good to camouflage._ **

**_T: Great. Where do we meet?_ **

**_J: Call everyone and ask them to come to my house. I just don’t know how Barton will come here._ **

**_T: Don’t worry, he's here._ **

**_J: At this hour?_ **

**_T: Yes, he and Lezi are dating now._ **

**_J: Really? I saw them together but didn’t know it was serious. How are you with all that?_ **

**_T: Well, I guess._ **

**_J: When all this finish, we'll talk._ **

**_T: That would be good, James. It's been a while..._ **

**_J: I know, I'm sorry for that._ **

**_T: All right, I'll call everyone and meet you there in an hour._ **

**_J: Okay._ **

James hung up his cell phone and ran up the stairs, he took a shower and straightened himself out. After an hour, as agreed, the kids arrived at James' house.

**Pym: OH JAAAAMEEESS!**

Azari slapped Pym's neck and they all put the index finger in their mouths, motioning for him to be quiet.

**Pym: Ouch!**

**Azari: Are you crazy?**

**Francis: It's late, Pym.**

**T: And Sarah is sleeping, we don’t want her to suspect anything.**

**F: She'll be when she wakes up alone at home.**

**T: She won’t because we will be back.**

**A: Torunn, do you really think we're going to go back so fast?**

**T: Why not?**

**Pym: Because it will hardly be here in America that we will find Lina.**

**A: Yes. It would be too easy.**

Torunn sighed.

**T: That complicates even more.**

**Pym: Look, James is coming.**

The boys stopped talking and watched James close the door and walk over to them.

**J: Hi everyone!**

**A: James, finally!**

**J: It's been a while since we've met. How are you all?**

**Pym: I’m cool.**

**A: Everything fine and you?**

**J: I'll be fine when we rescue Lina, my godfather and my Uncle Bucky.**

James looked at Francis.

**J: And how are you, Francis? I couldn’t talk to you after my parents found out everything. How did your father react?**

**F: My mom beat the shit out of me, my father said he wouldn’t hit me because he might not stop, then they talked to me and my father said that when I get older, like over 18yo I can do whatever I want, but as long as I live in his house It will be on his way.**

**J: So he doesn’t know you’re here?**

**F: Of course not.**

**J: I'm sorry for that, Francis.**

**F: And you should.**

**T: Francis, your father should have known, after all he and Natasha are friends and he found a picture of us near SHIELD a while ago, don’t you remember?**

**F: Yes.**

**T: So stop blaming James.**

**F: But you're always blaming James.**

**T: But I’m his best friend**

**F: So what?**

**T: So what? So what that I…**

**J: Guys! Guys! C’mon! Thank you to all for coming. I have a plan, I just...**

**Pym: Ham... James?**

**J: What?**

**Pym: Your sister...**

James looked back and saw Sarah coming out of the house and walking towards them.

**Sarah: I knew it, James Rogers! I knew it!**

Sarah put her index finger in the air, pointing at James.

**J: Sarah, please, you can’t come.**

**Sarah: Why not?**

**J: Because dad will call home at some point and someone has to answer.**

**Sarah: I know that, I just wanted to say in your face that you lied to me. No need, I wasn’t going to tell.**

**Azari: We thank you for that, Sarah.**

Sarah looked at Azari and she can’t help but flush every time she spoke to Azari, but she broke her smile, remembering the last conversation she had with him and she was offended.

**Sarah: I'm doing this for my brother and for my brother only!**

**T: Thank you, Sarah. Now go back inside, if you're scared...**

**Sarah: I'm 13 and next week I'll have 14!**

**T: I know, but... Look… if you need anything, Lezi is at home, she can come here. Call her, okay?**

**Sarah: Okay.**

**J: Now go.**

**Sarah: James?**

**J: What?**

**Sarah: You have your cell phone, right?**

**J: Yes.**

**Sarah: Are you going to call me?**

**J: Oh God, Yes!**

James pushed Sarah into the doorway.

**Sarah: Promise?**

**J: Yes! Now go.**

Sarah entered the house.

**J: Let's go there and on the way I’ll explain everything.**

**Pym: Guys I only have my bike and I had to bring the Azari with a ride. Are you going to walk till SHIELD?**

**T: I can fly.**

**A: But what about James and Francis?**

**T: I can carry both.**

**J: No, Torunn. You'd be tired and we need you for battle.**

**Pym: Battle? You mean real battle?**

**J: Are you scared, Pym?**

**Pym: No... I mean, yes. I mean kind of…**

**A: It's okay, Pym. I'll be around.**

Pym smiled.

**Pym: Thanks, Azari.**

**J: We'll all be around, we'll protect ourselves and protect our parents and the Avengers, we've trained years for that. We’re ready.**

**F: Yes!**

**A: Yes!**

**T: I've got an idea!**

**F: Oh God.**

**T: Shut up, Francis! I can drive!**

**F: Excuse me, but what???**

Pym: I'm not going to get in a car with Torunn driving, I'm too young to die!

**T: You can go on your bike then. And you all can go walking if you don’t trust me.**

**J: We're all going together with Torunn, I'm going to get the key to my mother's car.**

Pym cried out and they all stopped and looked at his face.

**Pym: I'm sorry, guys. I have chills just thinking about James's mother.**

Torunn rolled her eyes as James ran into the house.

All the kids got into the car that was still in the garage, Torunn was in the driver's seat, James beside her, and the boys behind.

Torunn took a few deep breaths.

**F: Why is she nervous?**

**A: Have you driven before, Torunn?**

**T: Yes! But it's been a while.**

**P: Okay, I'm out of here!**

Pym tried to open the door, but it was locked.

**P: AAAA! HELP!**

Pym put his hands and face into the glass and made a look of desperation, and then he distracted himself as he breathed into the glass and it blurred, he laughed and began to draw on the blurred glass.

**Pym: Look, I made Azari!**

Pym smiled, baring his teeth.

**A: Shut up, Pym.**

**Francis: I know how to drive, my father taught me, allow me.**

**T: No!**

Torunn held tight to the steering wheel. She started the engine and accelerated to the opposite direction, instead of reverse, she put the first gear and went forward, hitting Steve's car ahead.

**A: TORUNN!**

**P: We're dead! We are so dead! I can see the light coming to us!!!!**

**J: Torunn!! What the hell!**

**T: I'm sorry! It was Francis's fault.**

**F: What?!**

**T: You distracted me!**

**J: What am I going to tell my parents?**

**T: Nothing, because we're going to save them, they can only thank you. I'm in control now, don’t worry.**

Torunn put the right gear and started again.

**J: TORUNN!**

James shouted but it was late, the car hit the garage door that was still closed. Torunn stopped on the sidewalk and looked at the garage destroyed.

**T: Oops!**

**P: Azari?**

**A: Yes, Pym?**

**P: Can you start praying for our souls?**

**F: Let me drive!**

**T: No!**

**F: Yes!**

**T: No!**

**F: Yes!**

**J: Torunn, let Francis drive!**

**T: No! Just because I'm a woman!**

**F: Oh my God!** **Don’t come with this feminist speech now, you drive very bad!**

**J: It has nothing to do with you being a girl, Torunn, you hit my father's car, destroyed the garage door.**

**T: I got distracted. I'm focused now.**

**J: Torunn...**

**T: James...**

James sighed.

**J: Okay, okay. Let's go.**

**P: What???**

The boys left for SHIELD.

**J: Torunn, why are you stopping?**

**T: We will walk from here.**

**F: Why?**

**Pym: It's still two blocks away, Torunn.**

**T: Yeah, remember what Bobbi said about getting attention? We are not going to drive there, especially the car being Natasha's and driving by me. It wouldn’t be normal.**

**F: Torunn is right.**

**J: Very good, Torunn. That was smart.**

**Pym: Miracles happen.**

Torunn looked at Azari.

**T: Azari, could you?**

**A: Oh yeah, of course.**

Azari pointed his finger at Pym's arm and he was struck by a small electric current.

**P: Ouch!**

**J: Come on, let’s go!**

The boys got out of the car and ran toward the SHIELD building, but with only one block left, Francis stopped them and walked normally so as not to raise any suspicion.

When they were in front of the SHIELD building, they stood behind a van parked on the other side of the sidewalk.

**J: Okay, Pym, did you bring what I asked?**

**P: Yes, I'm already monitoring.**

Pym took a tablet from the backpack he carried and moved some commands.

**J: Okay folks, just to remind you that Pym will disable the base's power, and the generators will be activated within five minutes. But remember that the emergency lights are activated at the same time, so Torunn will distract the security guards from the front and the reception, then she will pick up our devices at the training center and meet us on the 10st floor. Azari, you're the best in camouflage, you go through the front door. Francis and I will go behind the building. Do you understand?**

Everyone said yes.

**P: But what do I do?**

**J: You stay here, Pym.**

**P: Why me?**

**F: Because you're still a baby. Little baby, little baby.**

**P: I'm not! Shut the fuck up, Francis.**

**T: Shut up, Francis!**

**J: That's not it, but we need someone outside if we have an emergency. You have the most important role here, Pym.**

**P: Okay, James, but how long do I have to wait?**

**J: Until we were sure our parents went on a mission.**

**P: How will we know?**

**J: The jets will take off.**

**P: Oh yes.**

**J: Let us know.**

**P: You got it, dude.**

**J: All ready?**

They all looked at each other and nodded.

**J: Hit it, Pym.**

**P: Energy being cut in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1!**

**J: Go, Torunn.**

Torunn walked and crossed the street, she entered the SHIELD building as she always did, showing that she is the director's daughter, and went straight to the receptionist.

**\- Torunn?**

**T: Good evening, Marianne. I want to talk to Maria, please.**

**\- It's a little late.**

**T: I didn’t ask what time it is, I said I want to talk to her.**

**\- Unfortunately, you'll have to wait, she's in a meeting.**

**T: But I'm her daughter!**

**\- I know but...**

**T: Call her.**

**\- I'd call, but we're out of power, and the generator takes a few minutes to work.**

**T: So I'm going up.**

The recepcionist got up quickly.

 **\- Please don’t do that, Torunn. I have express orders to not allow anyone to interrupt this meeting.** **I can lose my job, please.**

Torunn sighed and saw some agents running past, some with lanterns in their hands.

**T: So, I guess I'll wait.**

**\- OK.**

**T: Oh, I remembered I left my favorite hairbrush in the locker room at the training center, I'll get it.**

**\- I'll have an agent to take you there.**

Torunn frowned.

**T: I know the way.**

**\- But...**

**T: Mari! I'm the director's daughter, I can go wherever I want, even in the meeting room. What do you prefer?**

**\- Torunn...**

Torunn raised an eyebrow and Marianne felt defeated.

**\- Go...**

Torunn gave a small smile and walked down the hall to the training center. She didn’t know whether she had given Azari time to come in or not, but she was already exhausted by the excuses.

Fortunately, Azari had already made his way into SHIELD without calling attention.

Once in the training center, Torunn picked up James 'shield device, Francis' bow and arrow, and Pym's shrinking device. Torunn also took a backpack and put the uniforms of all inside. Her uniform she dressed right there.

Torunn walked to the elevator in the south wing, that usually is empty. She met Azari there.

**T: Glad you could get in.**

**A: Of course I did.**

**T: Come on.**

The two of them got into the elevator and went up to the 10th floor, the two walked to a patio on that floor. They ran to the railing and looked at James and Francis on the grassy lawn below.

Torunn tapped James's cell phone to alert him of their presence upstairs. Torunn threw the backpack to Francis's, with his bow and arrow. James managed to grab it and handed it to Francis.

Francis threw an arrow at the railing with a steel rope.

**F: Come on, James.**

James hugged Francis from behind and Francis stood and looked at James with a frown.

**F: Oops, what's that?**

**J: What?**

**F: Don’t grab me from behind, man! What you're thinking you’re doing?**

**J: Stop joking, Francis!**

**F: I don’t like that!**

James released Francis, then hugged him by his front.

**F: Gross, now I have to look in your face, it's even worse!**

**J: Francis, just come up soon! We're wasting time!**

Francis pressed a button on the arch, which automatically pulled them up to the 10th floor.

**A: How romantic you two are. Are you going to kiss?**

Francis glared at Azari as he tried to free himself from the rope.

**F: When I leave here, you will be dead, Azari.**

**T: Leave it to kill him later, Francis. We have things to do.**

Francis straightened his bow and arrow, Torunn handed James his shield device... You know that bracelet that projects a shield.

Torunn led them to a room that no one ever uses and which Hill used to leave her when she was working.

**T: We are safe here.**

**J: We just need to know when our parents are gone.**

**F: Let's wait for Pym's signal.**

Torunn looked around the room and saw many of her scribbles on the walls of the room.

Torunn approached one of them and smiled.

**A: Why are you smiling, Torunn?**

**T: Because...**

Torunn looked at the boys.

**T: She kept it.**

**F: What?**

**T: I remember when I made this drawing on the wall. Hill appeared in the room and she made a scandal. She screamed so much with me.**

**J: And that makes you smile?**

**T: Yes! Everytime when I came back from school, she used to put me here. I trained with some agent and then I had absolutely nothing to do, so she would bring me here and give me papers and crayons and she would say "Make drawings, Torunn. Keep yourself busy". And I would do it on paper, but she would leave me here for hours, and one day, she left me until the next morning.**

**J: Oh my God, Torunn. That’s so sad.**

Torunn smiled.

**T: I slept and woke up, no one came here. Then the papers ran out and I scrawled the table, the chairs, then the wall, that's when she arrived. She was so remorseful that she didn’t fight with me that day. But I ended up using the scribblings as a form of protest, every time we fought, I scrawled the wall and she said that she would have to paint the room to remove the horrible drawings I made, but she never painted. I had not realized until now, she kept it for her.**

Francis yawned.

**F: Sorry, but your story made me sleepy.**

**J: Francis, don’t be rude.**

Francis rolled his eyes and Torunn made negative with her head.

**T: No problem, James.**

Torunn sat down in the chair next to James.

The three of them waited for almost four hours. They started to fell asleep and Pym had to call several times, until James woke up and answered.

**_J: Pym?_ **

**_P: They're gone!_ **

**_J: Now?_ **

**_P: No, it’s been one hour already! You all have slept, haven’t you?_ **

**_J: Yes, yes..._ **

**_P: You see, who's the baby now?_ **

**_J: Thanks for saying, Pym._ **

Torunn and Francis looked at James.

**J: Torunn, now it's up to you and Pym. Find out where they went.**

Torunn nodded and left the room, she carried with her a small spy device that reads computer files, when in contact with the machine.

Torunn put the device in the computer of the room of Maria Hill and warned to Pym, that downloaded the data of the mission.

Torunn went back to the boys.

**J: Done?**

**T: Done.**

After fifteen minutes, Pym called James.

**_J: You can talk, Pym, you're on speaker._ **

**_P: I found out what we need, folks! You won’t believe it!_ **

**_J: What?_ **

**_P: We're going to fight Mutants! In Greece!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this fic is at the end, I decided to translate another fic of my own. You can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8540359/chapters/19579732


	64. Chapter 64

**N: You looked great today, Maggie.**

**M: Thank you, Nat.**

Natasha held the twins by the hands as they got into the taxi to return to the hotel.

**N: Tomorrow the photos will be only in the afternoon, we can take a walk around the city on the morning. What do you think?**

**M: That would be great, we could buy gifts to Sara and James to take when we leave.**

**N: I think it best to shop on our last week here.**

**M: Okay.**

**N: How are you feeling here, Maggie?**

Maggie looked at Natasha, not quite understanding the question.

**M: Well.**

**N: I meant... Are you happy to be here?**

**M: I'm glad I could take the photos and you came with me.**

Natasha gave a small smile and stroked Maggie's hair.

**N: I'm very happy to know that, I want you to be happy, you're a good girl. Is that career what you want for your life? You know it involves travel all the time.**

**M: Are you telling me this because you won’t be able to be with me on the road?**

**N: Your dad and I will always try our best to accompany you wherever you go. I confess it would be difficult to make long trips like this because of the twins... Soon they will be going to school and I miss James and Sara too much.**

**M: And you miss my dad.**

Maggie smiled and Natasha smiled back.

**N: A lot.**

**M: Well, I promise not to take more international campaigns, if that's the problem.**

**N: No, no… I think you must take it, as long as you want.**

**M: Steve wouldn’t let me travel alone.**

**N: Not with 13 years, but with 15, I can convince him...**

**M: Do you think so?**

**N: I'm sure.**

**\- We're here.**

The taxi driver announced.

Natasha paid the taxi driver and got out of the car with the twins and Maggie. They entered the lobby of the hotel and the twins ran to the elevator.

**M: I'll get them!**

Maggie ran after the twins and Natasha was coming behind them, she had to divert from a suitcase carrier, who was pushing the luggage cart toward the hotel concierge.

Natasha boarded the elevator with Maggie and the twins.

**M: I have something for you.**

Maggie took a few candies from her pocket and gave one to Nick and one to Charlotte.

**Lotte: “Thenk” u, Meggie.**

**Nick: Thenk u.**

**M: When you finish, your tongues gonna look like this.**

Maggie stuck her tongue out and it was completely green. The twins smiled and put the candy in their mouths.

The elevator beeped, indicating that they had arrived on the floor of their room. Natasha disembarked with the children and the twins began to run down the long corridor, which at the end made a fork, which gave access to the hallway of Natasha's room.

Natasha watched as a couple emerged from one of the bedrooms, who at the sight of the twins smiled at them and then headed toward the elevator.

Before the twins turn the corner of the hallway, Natasha called them, so she would still be able to look where they are.

**N: Nick and Charlotte, wait.**

The two continued to run.

**N: I'll count to 3 and if you don’t stop, you know what happens... One... Two...**

The twins stopped immediately and began to laugh, Natasha reached them a few seconds later and was able to turn the corner of the hallway to reach the room.

As she stepped into the hallway of her room, Natasha came upon a suitcase carrier, who smiled at the twins and then at Maggie.

The carrier looked at Natasha and smiled gently.

**\- Good afternoon.**

He said in Italian. Natasha nodded, greeting him as she walked in the opposite direction than him.

**Maggie: Can I open the door? Please.**

**Lotte: No, my turn.**

**M: You opened it this morning, it's my turn.**

**Lotte: Me.**

**M: Me. Nat?**

Natasha looked serious, she turned her face discreetly and glanced over at the baggage carrier, to see if he was gone or not.

**M: Natasha?**

Natasha could see that the carrier was still in the hallway, walking very slowly to leave.

**Lotte: Mommy!**

Natasha looked at Charlotte.

**N: Hey. I had an idea!**

Maggie, Lotte, and Nick looked at Natasha.

**N: Maggie, why don’t you go get ice cream with Nick and Charlotte? The ice cream here is very delicious.**

**Lotte: Yay!**

**M: Okay. But what about the money?**

**N: Put it on the room bill.**

**M: Okay, I'm just going to change my shoes first and...**

**N: Oh but you have to go now, because the hotel snack bar will** **close soon.**

**M: Oh yeah?**

Maggie frowned in confusion.

**N: Come here.**

Natasha hugged Maggie tight, which scared Maggie, since Natasha is not a person who hugs, but soon Maggie understood the reason.

**N: Pay attention, Maggie. There's something going on here, I need you to go downstairs with the twins, go to the front desk and ask them to call the police.**

Maggie was scared and wanted to step away to look at Natasha.

**M: What? What is...**

**N: Hush... It's okay, I need you to do this, okay? I only have you now and I need you to act naturally to not scare the twins.**

**M: But what about you? Come with us. Please.**

**N: I'll join you in a little. I promise. Now go...**

Natasha pulled Maggie away.

Natasha looked at Nick and Charlotte and she wanted to be able to hug them both, but that would call attention to what she thinks is threatening her and the children's lives. Natasha just sighed and forced a smile.

**N: Now go buy this ice cream soon, before I give up. Go... Go...**

Lotte and Nick laughed and ran down the hall, Maggie looked at Natasha one more time and then ran after the twins. Natasha turned to see if they would reach the elevator.

The baggage carrier stopped well as Maggie and the twins rushed past him. He watched the children run and get into the elevator.

Natasha watched his behavior and only confirmed her suspicion. As the elevator doors closed, Natasha turned to open the bedroom door, she had no gun in her body, she left everything inside the room.

Natasha could hear the sound of something flying toward her, she swerved a few seconds before the object flew beside her and got stuck on the door.

It was a big and sharp knife, Natasha looked at the carrier and he was already hurling another knife. Natasha swerved and had to slam the door with her foot, kicking hard.

Natasha rolled into the room and when she came in, the carrier was already at the door.

**\- I have a question.**

Natasha looked at him.

**\- How did you notice?**

**N: I just crossed with you downstairs, it would be impossible for you to be here if you were you.**

**\- Smart...**

Natasha saw the carrier, change shape and color. _Mystique._ Natasha though.

Natasha ran to get to the bedroom closet, but she was attacked before she could reach it, she and Mystique went into an intense melee fight, through the room.

The fight was very fierce, although Mystique was stronger, Natasha used her weight against her, and Mystique took some advantage over Natasha, since she’s been out of shape.

Finally Mystique had her body over Natasha's, she smiled.

**Mystique: Not bad for a human.**

**N: What do you want? You came to kill me?**

**M: Yes. But I can’t kill you now.**

**N: Why are you after my children?**

**M: I'm not after them. I need you, just you. Thank you for sending them away, made my job easier.**

Natasha asked just to make sure no one else was going to try to kidnap Maggie and the twins.

**M: But like I said... I need to take you alive. So...**

Mystique injected a substance into Natasha's neck, which made her faint at once.

...

Unfortunately, Steve Rogers and Clint Barton also fell into the trap of Magneto and were trapped by him in special cells.

**S: I don’t understand what's happening. Why create confusion now? With all of us? What does he want?**

**C: I think he wanted to get the Maximoff girl...**

**S: But...**

**C: He knows we were going to rescue her, so he must eliminate any threat to his plan. This means us.**

**S: These cells won’t hold me forever.**

**Sam: We tried to leave, Steve.**

**Bucky: It's made of Vibranium as well.**

**Carol: And there's this damn electromagnetic current that prevents Vision from leaving. And Wanda's collar that won’t let her use her powers.**

Carol was the only avenger who, besides being in a cell, had wrists and ankles attached.

**Peter Parker: Does anyone have some gum?**

**Jessica Drew: Shut up, Parker.**

Steve looked at Jessica Drew, hanging from the ceiling of the cell.

**PP: Hey! Look at your attitude, partner.**

**JD: I'm not your partner, I told you so.**

**PP: But you're the Spider-Woman and I'm the Spider-Man...**

Jessica rolled her eyes.

**Bucky: Someone's coming.**

Everyone was silent when they heard the door of the big room where the cells were kept, be opened.

Steve stepped closer to the cell door and saw Natasha's body being carried, he gripped the bars of the cell and he got electric current on his hands. Steve kept holding on the bars anyway, even with the pain, he would find a way out and defend Natasha, she looked dead.

**S: Natasha!**

Steve called her with vigor.

**S: What did you do with her???**

**\- Calm down, handsome man.**

**S: Natasha!**

Steve's hands were bruised and he had to loosen the bars.

Magneto's mutants made their way to Steve's cell.

**\- We're not going to open his cell, it was hell to put him in there.**

**\- Oh, but he'll be quiet, or we'll fry her mind right now. He cares about her!**

One of the mutants had a gun in his hand and leaned against Natasha's forehead.

**\- Stay down, Rogers! Go back!**

Steve frowned and took a deep breath. Clint grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him back.

**C: Steve... When they open and release Natasha...**

Clint spoke low and Steve nodded, understanding his idea. As soon as they opened the cell and left Natasha, Steve and Clint would attack these two mutants and free the others.

The mutants opened the cell, but before releasing Natasha, they observed Mystique at the door of the cell room.

**M: It was a pleasure to fight with your wife, Steve. And if you are thinking of attacking our newbies, think twice.**

Steve looked at Mystique and thought she was just bluffing, but Mystique showed a lock of golden hair.

**Mystique: This is from... Maggie, right? No, no, this hair is curly and very thin, so it must be from little and sweet Charlotte...**

**S: You!**

The mutants threw Natasha's body into the cell floor and retreated.

**S: Where are my children?**

Mystique just smiled and withdrew with the mutants.

Steve punched the cell grid, irritated.

**S: Come back here!**

Steve looked at Natasha on the floor, crouched down and gripped Natasha's upper body and moved her face slightly.

**S: Nat? Natasha? Wake up...**

Natasha moaned and Steve was relieved that she was alive.

Natasha opened her eyes slowly and looked at Steve and then Clint Barton.

**N: Maggie!**

Natasha stepped out of Steve's arms and stood up.

**N: The twins!**

Natasha looked around and saw all the Avengers trapped, she looked at Steve.

**N: Steve!**

Natasha hugged Steve.

**N: Steve, the kids! I...**

**S: Magneto took them.**

**N: What? Why? Lina?**

**S: I think it has to do with her.**

**N: Obviously it has to do with her...**

Natasha looked at Wanda's cell.

**N: Wanda!**

Wanda was sat on the floor, staring into the void.

**N: Wanda!**

**C: Nat, she hasn’t said a word since we got here.**

**N: She has powers! She can get us out of here**

**S: The collar... It’s her daughter, if she could, she’d really be out of here.**

**N: But it's her father, she has to do something!**

**S: Nat...**

**N: Dammit!**

Natasha shoved Steve.

**N: This can’t hold us here, why are you still here, Clint?**

Natasha went to the bars and got a shock when she leaned against it.

**S: We're stuck.**

**N: No!**

Natasha ran her hand over her body for some of her devices, but she remembered that she was like an ordinary civilian, she had no guns and no belt to try to make some gadget to break free.

**N: How could they have arrested us all?**

**S: Nat...**

**N: Our children, Steve...**

Natasha looked at Steve.

**S: I know, I'm feeling the same...**

Steve hugged Natasha again.

...

**Torunn: Did you hear that?**

**A: What?**

**Pym: Oh, sorry, it was me.**

**T: You? How?**

**P: I'm hungry, did someone bring cookies?**

Torunn rolled her eyes and sighed.

They were all already boarded the SHIELD jet. Torunn was piloting the jet along with James.

James's cell phone started ringing.

**J: It's Sara. I have to take the call.**

James answered the call.

**_J: Sara._ **

**_Sara: JAMES! MAGGIE CALLED, OUR MOM, SHE’S GONE. AND… AND MAGGIE AND THE TWINS ARE IN ITALY, ALONE, I CAN’T TALK WITH DAD AND..._ **

**_J: Whoa… What? Sara, calm down, I don’t understand. What do you mean by mom being gone?_ **

**_Sara: Maggie said she asked her to call the police and when the police arrived, the room was all messy and mom wasn’t there. James, my mom!_ **

Sara cried a lot on the phone.

**_J: Sara, calm down. Breathe, okay? Are the twins with Maggie in Italy alone?_ **

**_Sara: Yes! In a police station! James, we have to get Maggie!_ **

**_J: I can’t now._ **

**_Sara: Why not? She is our sister and the twins._ **

**_J: Okay, I'll go over there._ **

**_Sara: Take me with you._ **

**_J: No, are you crazy?_ **

**_Sara: I'm not going to be alone here, I'm scared! If any of them show up here, what do I do?_ **

**_J: Dammit!_ **

**_\- Hey, Secret Avengers._ **

The boys looked out of the jet through the glass and saw two armor similar to Iron Man, but with different colors and a bit smaller as well.

**_\- Y’all need some help?_ **

**T: Howie?**

**_HS: Hello, Torunn._ **

**Pym: Two Iron men? That’s awesome!**

**_\- We prefer be called Iron Boys._ **

**Pym: Even more cool.**

**T: How did you find us?**

**_Howie Stark: Our father is missing too._ **

**_Peter Stark: And our mother was freaking out at home, so we thought about rescuing our parents._ **

**_HS: And we thought you were going to do the same._ **

**Azari: We are!**

**T: Quiet, Azari! We are going, yes, but we don’t need them.**

**A: Are you crazy, Torunn?**

**T: We don’t!**

**J: We do need them. I had an idea. Howie... Peter... My sister Sara, she's alone at home and she's scared, can you take her to stay with Aunt Pepper? And if it is not too much, can you rescue my other brother and sisters as well?**

**_HS: Of course... Where are they?_ **

**J: In Italy...**

**_HS: Italy?_ **

**_PS: I'll take those from Italy and you get the one who’s at home._ **

Peter and Howie nodded.

**_HS: Do not worry, James Rogers._ **

**_PS: They will be safe._ **

**J: Thank you!**

...

**A: How much longer to Greece?**

**J: I think another 4 hours.**

**Pym: Can we stop at McDonald's?**

**T: Pym!**

**P: Burger King? I'm hungry!**

...

**_ \- Mother? _ **

**Wanda finally shook her head, she still hadn’t moved, all this time.**

**_ \- Mom? _ **

**W: Lina?**

All the Avengers trapped looked at Wanda who was looking up and looked totally tormented.

**W: Lina?**

**_ L: Mom! _ **

**W: Lina!** **Lina!**

**S: Wanda?**

Steve looked at Wanda, worried, because she was talking to herself.

**S: Wanda, Lina is not here, I'm sorry...**

**W: Lina, are you here? You came? Why you came?**

**_ L: I had to come, I didn’t know what had happened to you and dad. My grandfather is here. _ **

**W: You need to get away...**

**Tony: Someone here seems to be...**

Tony circled the index finger near his ear, indicating that Wanda is crazy.

**_ L: I won’t run away, Mom. I'll rescue you. _ **

**W: No.**

**_ L: Mom, pay attention, I'm just going to pretend to follow my grandfather's plan... _ **

**W: He will arrest you, he will put a collar on you that prevents you from using your powers, as he did with me.**

Wanda frowned.

**W: How are you communicating with me if I'm wearing that collar?**

**_ L: The collar? Is that what this is for? He put it on me. _ **

**W: He did?**

**_ L: Yes. _ **

**W: He's a monster. And you still can use your powers?**

**_ L: Yes. _ **

**W: Don’t let him know...**

**_ L: Okay. _ **

**W: I love you, baby.**

**_ L: I love you too, Mom. I need to go. _ **

**W: No... Lina! Lina!**

**S: Wanda... Are you okay?**

**W: Lina's here.**

Wanda finally made eye contact with someone and looked at Steve.

**S: She's not, you were just...**

**W: It wasn’t delirious, she was talking in my head.**

**C: Can she do that?**

Wanda was silent.

...

A few hours later, Lina was seated at the table with her grandfather.

**Magneto: Aren’t you going to eat, my dear?**

**L: Why do I have to wear this collar?**

**M: Just for your protection.**

**L: When are we going to look for my mother?**

**M: As soon as possible.**

**L: But...**

**M: Lina, don’t be so anxious, you're starting to remind me of your mother like that. Finish your meal.**

Lina looked at the plate with bacon and eggs and sighed, then Lina frowned feeling the presence of someone she knows.

**_ L: James? _ **

James looked around.

**_ L: What are you doing? _ **

**J: Lina?**

Azari, Torunn, and Francis looked at James.

**_ L: You shouldn’t have come. _ **

**J: Lina?**

James whirled around, looking for where Lina was.

**Francis: James, are you okay, man?**

**J: Are you in my head?**

**F: Of course I am not, freak.**

**_ L: Where else? _ **

**J: Are you okay? I was so worried about you.**

**_ L: I'm fine, I... _ **

**J: Lina?**

...

**Magneto: Lina, my dear, something wrong?**

Lina looked at her grandfather.

**L: I don’t like eggs and bacon. I usually eat pancakes.**

**M: Oh yeah? Then pancakes you will have.**

Magneto ordered one of the mutants to provide pancakes for Lina. Mystique also was at the table and looked at a television that has security images of their hiding place.

Mystique noted the group of young people trying to access the building. Lina watched Mystique and closed her eyes.

Mystique shook her head and looked back at the security cameras, but this time she saw nothing suspicious and Lina erased the last seconds of her memory.

...

**_ L: James, don’t come, go away. It's too dangerous. _ **

**J: I'm not leaving without you and without my parents.**

**_ L: They're fine, I promise, but you're only going to make it worse. _ **

**J: Do you know how to get out of there?**

**_ L: No. And you? _ **

**J: Me neither, but I brought reinforcements.**

**_ L: I don’t want you to get hurt, my grandfather is crazy and I don’t know what he is capable of and I would die if something happen to you. _ **

**J: I feel the same way, why do you think I'm here?**

**_ L: Damn, you're very stubborn. I will try to distract my grandfather's followers. _ **

James looked at his friends, who were still staring at him, thinking he was going crazy.

**J: Lina reads minds, remember?**

**T: Read and speak telepathically?**

**J: Yes. Let's go inside. Are you all ready and armed?**

They all nodded.

**T: May Odin give me strength!**

...

**Magneto: Lina? You seem distracted. What are you doing?**

Lina looked at her grandfather.

**L: Why are you wearing this helmet?**

**M: Protection.**

**L: Against me?**

Magneto smiled.

**M: Against our enemies.**

Lina gave a small smile, because the helmet was useless, since she could know all the plan of Magneto.

**M: I have the impression that you are up to something.**

**L: What could it be?**

Magneto looked at the security TVs and saw nothing suspicious.

**M: Everything is so quiet.**

One of the table knives began to levitate, Magneto directed it to Lina's neck, but she quickly blocked her Grandfather's action, the knife hovering in the air, close to her nec

Magneto looked at her, impressed.

**M: Incredible!**

Magneto was impressed that Lina could use her powers, even she wearing the collar and even wearing a special helmet that blocks Wanda's powers.

**M: What are you?**

Lina got up, as did Magneto.

**L: Don’t do anything stupid.**

**M: You look tired, my dear...**

Lina frowned and she was sweating too much, she used her powers to communicate with whoever was away from her, used to distract Mystique and her grandfather, and she still doesn’t know how to measure the use of those powers.

Of course that with SHIELD training, she has learned to do all of this, but she still get exhausted by using her powers too much.

**M: Why don’t you go to your room, to rest?**

**L: No thanks.**

Magneto looked at the security footage again and the TV began to flash, and at one point, Magneto could see four kids fighting the mutants of the Brotherhood on the first floor.

**M: Oh! The New Secret Avengers...**

Magneto smiled and opened the door.

**L: Magneto!**

He ignored her and levitated down the stairs.

Mystique got up to follow Magneto, but Lina pointed her hand at her and made her body levitate and be stick to one of the walls, then Lina went down the stairs.

When Lina was on the 6th floor she could feel the presence of her parents on that floor.

**_ L: Mother. _ **

**W: Lina ...**

**_ L: James is here, all of the Secret Avengers are here. My grandfather... _ **

**W: Calm down, Lina. Can you come here and set us free? We'll be able to help you and the others, okay?**

**_ L: I'm tired... _ **

**W: Lina?**

**_ L: I'm sorry, Mom, I have to protect James. I'll come back for you. _ **

Lina continued down the stairs, then she decided to levitate to where James and her grandfather were.

**M: He's human, Lina. He’s not for you.**

**L: Leave them alone.**

Magneto had already mastered all four avengers.

**L: Now! Release them! I can finish you now if I want to.**

**M: You can’t end all of us. At that moment, Toad is in the cell of your friends parents. One button and they'll all be dead... Is that what you want?**

**L: I hate you, if all the mutants are like you, I hate them too!**

**M: I just want you to come with me. I'll leave your little friends alone if you come.**

**L: Release everyone.**

**M: After you come with me.**

**J: Lina, no.**

Lina looked at James.

**L: James...**

**J: Don’t do this! We'll find a way, don’t go with him.**

**L: I need to go, he won’t give up.**

**J: I did all this to be with you.**

**L: I know, James. I know you love me, and I love you, that's why I go with him.**

**M: Good choice, dear. Come...**

Magneto held out a hand to Lina. Lina levitated to him and took his hand.

**L: Keep your word.**

Magneto released the young Avengers.

James tried to run after Magneto, that flew away from one of the windows of the building with Lina Maximoff.

**J: LINA!**

Lina looked back into James's eyes.

**_ L: Rescue your parents and mine, they'll help me. _ **

**J: Let's find our parents, we need them!**

James and the other secret avengers went up stairs and scoured the building to find the cells, fighting the mutants who appeared on the way and finally defeating Toad.

James opened the cell door.

**N: JAMES!**

Steve and Natasha stood and looked at James.

**C: Francis!**

The kids deactivated the cells and released the Avengers.

Natasha ran to James and hugged him.

**N: What are you doing here??? Have you lost your min? I was so worried, I'm going to kill you!**

Natasha didn’t know if she should hug or beat James.

**J: Mom! Please, stop! Magneto took Lina.**

Torunn removed Wanda's collar.

**W: Vision!**

Vision that was already free, flew out the door, followed by Wanda.

**J: We have to go!**

James prepared to run outside, but Natasha held him.

**N: Where do you think you're going?**

**J: Mom, Lina is in danger, I have to go.**

**N: No. You stay here until we get back to get you.**

**J: No!**

**N: James!**

**J: We just rescued you if you didn’t notice. I won’t stand here doing nothing. I can do it, Mom, why can’t you trust me?**

**S: I trust you, son. Go.**

Natasha looked at Steve, completely shocked.

**J: Ahead, Avengers!**

Torunn, Francis, and Azari ran after James who ran out the door.

**Sam: It's "Avengers Assemble"! How does he not know that?**

**N: Why did you do that? We need to help them, Steve!**

**S: We will.**

**N: If something happens to James, I'll never forgive you.**

...

When the boys came out of the building, they looked up and saw Magneto with Lina in his arms, she had already fainted from exhaustion.

Wanda and Vision flew around Magneto.

**W: What did you do with her?**

**M: Nothing, she's fine. She just used too much powers. She's amazing, Wanda. How did you create a being superior than yourself?**

**V: Where do you think you are going, Magneto? Give us back our daughter. There is nowhere to go.**

**M: She decided to come with me.**

**W: You blackmailed her! As you did with me!**

**M: I don’t have time for this, let's finish this...**

Magneto glanced at Sabertooth, then reached for the building, and a wire netted out of the building toward Vision.

Wanda prepared to defend Vision, but Magneto let go of Lina's body in the air and Wanda had to run to get her daughter.

Magneto trapped Vision in the net with electromagnetic current and this time he let the net wound Vision's skin, and flung him toward the ground, where Sabretooth was.

Sabretooth thrust three spears into Vision's body, which pierced his body.

**W: VIS!**

Wanda grabbed Lina's body and looked at Vision's body full of spears.

Magneto was afraid that Vision would still survive the attack, then he hurled him into a chain of mountains in the distance, so he would have time to escape while Wanda followed after Vision.

In addition, Magneto still had to avoid being pursued by the Avengers, so he began to attract the irons from the building's construction, which caused the building to begin to crumble.

James looked at the building.

**J: Mom! Dad!**

**F: Father!**

**T: I'll get them!**

Torunn flew to one of the windows being sucked in by the collapsing structure and saw Clint Barton trying to get out of it, but he seemed to be trapped somehow and when she approached him, she saw that his foot was trapped under a large piece of slab which had collapsed.

Torunn lifted the slab and held for Clint get out.

**C: I can’t believe I'm being rescued by a teenager.**

Torunn flew with Clint to safety.

Inside the building still, Steve and Natasha were separated from the others when the structure began to fall.

Steve pulled Natasha away from prevent her of being hit by a raining beam.

**S: C’mon this way.**

Steve tried to go into the hallway, but at that very moment, the structure of that area also fell blocking their exit. They were completely stuck and they slipped on the floor when they felt the building begin to tilt to fall for once.

Steve hugged Natasha's body.

**S: Nat, use my body as a shield, okay? Lay down.**

**N: No!**

**S: Nat.**

**N: No, are you crazy?**

**S: There's no way out, but you have a chance if I cover you.**

**N: I don’t want to!**

**S: Nat... Please. I'm just thinking about our kids. I have to save you**

**N: Steve, why would I live without you?**

**S: Because you still have our children.**

**N: No... I can’t!**

Natasha rested her face on Steve's chest, who hugged her all over and stroked her hair.

Steve kissed Natasha's forehead.

**S: I love you, Nat.**

Natasha looked at Steve and her eyes were wet.

**N: I can’t. I’m sorry.**

**S: You can.**

The two were surprised by an explosion that led to the opening of an exit over a pile of rubble.

**\- How romantic you two are while the battle rolls out here. Am I interrupting something here?**

**N: Hill?**

**H: Who else?**

Steve looked at the figure of Hill on top of the debris in the opening she'd probably opened to rescue them.

**H: Come on.**

Hill put her arm into the open hole.

Natasha was frowning, she didn’t want to be rescued by Maria Hill, she hates her now.

**S: Go, Nat. You first.**

Steve looked at Natasha.

**S: Nat, come on.**

**N: I don’t need your hand, save it.**

Hill removed her arm from the hole.

Steve helped Natasha climb the pile of debris and Natasha stepped out through the open hole.

Natasha left with difficulty, because Hill was in the midst of the rubble as well, and there was no smooth place to step on, and there was no longer a roof, only rocks of the slab that settled, but could still crumble further.

Natasha tried to pull herself together, and when she could find a position to stand, she looked at Maria Hill.

**N: Why don’t you get out of there? Didn’t you see that you’re in the way?**

Steve was coming out of the hole now.

**H: I can’t.**

Steve looked at Maria Hill and then at her body.

**S: Hill!**

**H: I'm fine.**

Natasha wasn’t understanding anything, than she looked better at Maria Hill and noticed that her leg was under the rubble.

**N: Hill!**

Steve helped hold Hill's upper body because she was basically hanging by the leg who was stuck.

**N: How? I don’t understand...**

**H: I blew the bomb to get you out, but the building was still falling and the rubble fell on my leg.**

**S: We'll get you out of here.**

**H: No, please.**

**N: We have to... Your leg.**

Natasha was looking at Hill's leg and trying not to be desperate because she was completely crushed by the rubble.

**H: No, if you take me out, I can lose my leg.**

**N: There's no way, you're bleeding!**

**H: I'd rather die than lose my leg.**

**N: Hill!**

**H: Nat?**

Natasha looked at Hill.

**H: I'm sorry for hiding the project of the new avengers from you. I really love James and you, I wouldn’t put him at risk.**

**N: Let's not talk about this, now.**

**H: Go.**

**N: No!**

**H: This will collapse. You must got!**

**N: I will not leave you here.**

**H: Yes, you will.**

**S: Hold her, Nat. I'm going to lift these stones and you pull her.**

Everyone felt the building shake again.

**H: You have to go.**

**S: Hurry up. One, two...**

**H: No!**

Steve lifted a pile of debris and Natasha pulled up Hill, who started screaming in pain.

**N: It's hurting her!**

**S: Pull her out!**

**N: I'm trying!**

Natasha pulled harder and knew it would only make Hill's pain and injury worse.

...

At the same time that Natasha and Steve had been rescued, Lina felt a pain in her chest, she knew something had happened to her father.

Lina opened her eyes.

**L: Father...**

Wanda had tears in her eyes and looked at Lina.

**L: Father!**

**W: I'm sorry, daughter. I couldn’t save him.**

Lina stepped out of Wanda's arms.

**W: Lina.**

Lina glanced toward the chain of mountains, then glanced at Magneto. She was filled with hatred.

Lina's strands of hair began to rise and her whole body was surrounded by a red light, her eyes were also red and gleamed like two lighted headlights.

**W: Lina...**

Lina looked at her grandfather Magneto.

**L: I hate you!**

**W: Lina, baby, please! I need you to calm down!**

**L: I will not calm down! He killed my father... He’s a monster, mutants are monsters in this world!**

**M: You won’t hurt me... You can’t do that.**

**L: Not only you... Mutants are bad for this world.**

The light around Lina's body increased even more and she screamed.

**L: No more mutants!**

** **

Lina spread her arms and legs in the air, then her hands.

**W: Lina, no!**

Wanda tried to fly toward Lina, but as she approached, she was pushed back, as if Lina had a force field around her body.

**W: Lina...**

Wanda looked down at her hands and watched her body slowly disintegrate.

**W: Daughter, what have you done?**

In a few seconds, there was a great glare, which blinded everyone who was watching this battle.

A few seconds later when James was finally able to see again, he looked at Lina, who collapsed again and was falling in the air until be finally rescued by Carol Danvers.

**Jessica Drew: What just happened?**

**Peter Parker: I think she killed them all... All the mutants...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right guys, this is the penultim chapter, although the last chapter is divided in two parts.


	65. Final - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a difficult chapter to understand I guess. It was hard to translate, I hope you can understand what is going on.

In Rome, at the police station, Maggie was in a small room with the twins, waiting for the authorities to get in touch with their parents to try some solution.

**Lotte: Meggiii?**

Maggie looked at Charlotte.

**Lotte: Hunggg.**

**M: Hungry? I have nothing to give you to eat.**

Maggie looked at Nick.

**M: Are you hungry too?**

Nick nodded and Maggie sighed.

**M: I'm hungry too, we've been waiting for hours in here.**

Maggie looked at a door, she remembers that the police officer told her to not leave that room, nor even the twins. Maggie was sure that the cop forgot about them in there, since nobody brought any food.  

Maggie hates talking to strangers, but she didn’t have choice.

Maggie looked at the twins.

**M: Lotte and Nick, pay attention, I'll ask some food for us. Stay here like that, sit tight, don’t move. Do you understand?**

Lotte and Nick nodded.

Maggie took a deep breath and left the room, she saw many officers walking around the police stations and she didn’t see the one who was in charge of her and the twins. So, Maggie decided to go to the police officer who was near a table.

Maggie spoke to the police officer and he didn’t understand anything she said because he don’t speak English, he asked her to wait a while and called the bilingual police officer.

Maggie told the bilingual police officer that she and the twins were hungry and the officer apologized and said he would provide snacks for them.

Maggie thanked him and the cop told her to go back to the room where her brothers were, that he would take the snacks.

As Maggie opened the door to the room, she widened her eyes when she saw her brothers turn dust in front of her, she was so confused by the scene that she couldn’t move, or speak, it was very surreal to see something like this happen.

After the twins finally disappeared, Maggie stepped into the room and touched the chairs where they were sitting on.

**M: Nick... Lotte...**

Maggie felt her heart racing and ran for the door.

**M: SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! MY BROTHERS! SOMEBODY PLEASEEE HELP!**

The police officers listened to Maggie's cries of despair and ran to the room, including the bilingual police officer who carried a packet of snacks for them.

The officer pushed the others on the way to Maggie.

**\- What is going on?**

Maggie was already crying a lot and pointed into the room.

**M: My brothers! They're gone!**

The cop released the pack of snacks on the floor and picked up the radio transmitter.

**\- We have two children lost inside the police station. Block the entrances and search the entire building. The children are blondes with blue eyes, twins, age around 4 years old and they were wearing...**

The cop looked at Maggie.

**\- What were they wearing?**

**M: They're not lost, they're gone, I've seen them disappear.**

**\- How so? Did you see where they went? Did someone take them?**

**M: No! They turned into a kind of dust and disappeared! What happened to them? Please help me!**

Maggie was nervous and desperate, the officer was believing on her before. but not the part of them being disintegrated, he thought it was some kind of joke of her.

**\- Look, young lady, what you did is very serious, I was worried.**

**M: What are you saying? We have to do something!**

**\- Ok... Where are they?**

The officer moved Maggie out of the door and entered the room and started looking for the twins, he looked behind the curtains and under the table.

The room was small, there was no hiding place inside.

**\- Where are they?**

**M: I don’t know! They are gone! I told you!**

Maggie put her hands on her face and cried even more. The officer didn’t sympathize, he looked at the other officers and ordered for them to look for the twins.

The search inside the police station took two hours, until they realized that they were no longer inside the building.

Maggie was taken to the delegate's room to be questioned by him and his assistant.

**\- I want you to know that no one is mad at you, Margareth. We are only concerned about what might have happened to the twins, they are very young and this place is strange to them. You said they were hungry... Now they must be hungry and scared... So tell me, where did you hide them?**

**M: Me? I-I...**

Maggie tried to sob and looked at the delegate.

**M: I d-don’t know. I didn’t hide them.**

**\- Listen, sweetie, I'm being patient with you, but if you don’t start talking, they'll be in danger. Do you like your brothers?**

**M: Yes!**

**\- Really? They didn’t steal much attention from your parents when they were born and it made you angry and suddenly you just wanted to be free of them a little bit? I understand... Really.**

Maggie lowered her head and closed her eyes, the only thing she could do now was to cry and pray for her father to arrive soon to get her out there.

**\- I have younger brothers too, they were a pain in the ass... So I understand that you have been angry. Let me tell you what, tell me where they are and I promise I'll put them in a place far away from you... How about that?**

**M: I'm telling the truth!**

**\- Truth?!**

The delegate slapped the table and his assistant touched his arm to calm him down. Maggie trembled and looked scared at him.

**\- They're just little kids! Stop saying they disintegrated! We’re not gonna believe that!**

**\- Maybe she truly believes that they were disintegrated.**

The assistant looked at the delegate and he understood what she meant.

They both now thought that Maggie had some psychological problem and invented it to mask the disappearance she gave on her brothers.

...

**Howie Stark: Hello Sara, I heard you’re scared.**

**Sara: Me? Of course I'm not scared! Why would I be?**

Said Sara, at the door of the house, still sniffing the nose of so much crying.

**HS: Your brother sent me to get you. You remember me, right?**

**Sara: You’re uncle Tony's son.**

**HS: I know you shouldn’t agree to come with me, but I need you to come anyway.**

**Sara: I'm worried about my brothers.**

**HS: They'll be fine, my brother Peter has gone get them. It's going to be okay, come with me.**

Howie reached out to Sara. Sara took Howie's hand and he took her in his lap and flew away with her to his house.

...

As Carol Danvers landed Lina's body on the floor, James and the boys ran toward her.

James crouched down and grabbed Lina's body.

**J: Lina? Lina? Talk to me!**

Lina frowned and seconds later she managed to open her eyes.

**L: My head...**

Lina grunted and felt a terrible headache, then she moaned and tried to get up, but she was very dizzy.

**J: Stand still.**

**L: Mother?**

James looked at Torunn, who shook her head.

**L: Mother? Mom!**

Lina sat up, startled by James and Torunn's expression.

**J: Lina, I'm sorry, when you eliminated the mutants, you eliminated your mother too.**

Lina shook her head.

**L: No...**

**J: Yes... She's a mutant...**

Lina staggered slightly as she got up, she took a deep breath.

**L: Mom! MOM!**

**J: Lina...**

**Francis: It's true what James said, Lina.**

**Azari: We've all watched.**

**L: But it wasn’t my intention.**

Lina's breathing grew heavy as she fought back tears.

After a few minutes, Lina calmed down and took a deep breath.

**L: I can bring them back.**

Everyone looked at Lina, confused.

**J: Can you?**

**L: Remember the bird, when we had our first time?**

**Pym: WHAT?**

James nodded.

**L: It was true, I relived it.**

**J: But...**

**L: I knew I could do it, but the first time I did it, it was horrible, something else came alive, but with the bird was different, he was normal.**

**T: So... Can you bring your mother back?**

**L: Yes.**

Bucky approached the boys.

**B: So you need bring them all back.**

**L: No, Magneto is a bad person! He and those mutant friends of him!**

**Clint: Lina, listen... there were many good mutants among them. There were even innocent children.**

**L: I didn’t know that.**

Lina said in an exasperated voice.

**L: I just... I was upset, I got out of control, I was so angry at my grandfather. He wanted to kill James and my friends... He wanted to eliminate the Avengers and he... He said terrible things about normal humans, he intended to do horrible things.**

Clint hugged Lina and made her look at him.

**C: You're just a girl with too much power, Lina. I believe you didn’t intend to harm your own mother and the other mutants. But unfortunately we can’t decide who should live or die, people need to pay for what they did while they are still alive... you are too young to carry the burden of death of many people. If you have this power to bring them back to life, bring them all. We will do justice as it should, including to your grandfather. I promise you he won’t go unpunished.**

Lina nodded and put her hand to her face, wiping away her tears.

**L: All right, I'll bring everyone back.**

**\- Excuse me? I have a better suggestion.**

Everyone turned to see who was speaking.

There was a circle of yellow sparks, from where a man with black hair and wearing some unusual clothes was coming.

**\- Hello.**

**Bucky: Who are you?**

**\- I'm Stephen Strange. Dr. Strange.**

**Pym: Well, that's really... strange.**

**Torunn: Where did you come from? Are you a mutant?**

**DS: No, no, I'm not mutant, I'm a sorcerer.**

**Pym: Like a wizard? Does that exists too?**

**A: Of course, there are many wizards in Wakanda.**

**Francis: You said you had a better idea... What is it?**

Doctor Strange walked over to Lina and looked at her.

**DS: I was looking for you.**

**J: Do you know my girlfriend?**

**DS: No, exactly. At one of our temples, we detected one above-average energy peaks in America a few years ago, but we were unable to trace it and today we managed to find a source of such energy.**

Stephen looked at Lina and ran a hand over her head.

**DS: So much pain... What did you do?**

**C: Dr. Strange... Stephen... Dr. Stephen? It's very weird call someone Strange, but okay... There was an accident. She has powers and...**

**DS: Strong powers like I've never seen before.**

**C: She sort of wiped out all the mutants in the world unintentionally... But she just wanted to get one.**

**L: No... I found that all mutants were like him and deserved to die.**

**DS: No one deserves to die, but death is part of the natural process of life. Everything perishes, everything dies, but I have learned that whoever has power, must do everything possible to not mess with the natural laws of the universe. We only change when it is strictly necessary.**

**L: I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to undo this.**

**DS: Oh about that, I came to help.**

**J: How?**

**DS: With that.**

Stephen touched the cord he carried around his neck, he unlocked the Eye of Agamotto, and the boys became curious about the bright green stone in the pendant of the cord.

**C: That's... Is that what I'm thinking?**

Stephen looked at Clint and nodded.

**Francis: But what is this?**

**T: I saw a stone like this once... In Asgard... But it was another color.**

Stephen looked at Torunn curiously.

**DS: Are you from there?**

Torunn nodded.

**DS: I have a feeling about you.**

**T: About me?**

**DS: You're very strong.**

**Pym: She is the daughter of the all-mighty mighty powerful Thor!**

Pym said mockingly, imitating Torunn.

**DS: You’ll still have a great role in the history of the universe. I can feel that.**

**A: How so?**

**Pym: She will probably dominate the world and become a bloodthirsty dictator, conquering planets.**

Torunn was still staring at Stephen, trying to understand what he was talking about.

**DS: Do you ever heard about the Infinity Gauntlet?**

Torunn looked confused and shook her head.

**DS: Oh well, I thought your father would tell you, so let me be quiet.**

**T: What is it?**

**DS: I'll let him tell you when the time is right.**

**J: What does this little green stone do?**

**DS: This one allows me to change the time.**

**Pym: Wow! Really?**

**A: So you can make it all go back in time and save everyone!**

**DS: Not everyone. Only the mutants that got caught in this "accident." In fact I can’t even interfere in physical battles, but I felt I should help in that case. The world would be very confused if people they saw being disintegrated, returned to life from nowhere... Imagine the reaction of the people... In the whole world... It would be a mess…**

**C: Ok, now I understand what you want to do. It really is better than if Lina resurrected them all, maybe she couldn’t even do it. If you can, Doctor, please help us.**

**L: Please save my father too.**

**DS: I just wanna say that you all won’t remember anything, not even** **of knowing me.**

**J: Why?**

**DS: I don’t want you to suffer from the memories of those deaths, but there’s one exception… Unfortunately, Lina, you will be the only one to remember so this won’t ever happen again. All right?**

Lina nodded.

**L: I think that's fair.**

**DS: Right! Lets do this.**

Stephen activated the command to the Eye of Agamotto and he and Lina could see all the actions happening backwards.

As they watched, Lina asked to pause at the moment that Sabretooth throws the spears into Vision's body.

**DS: We have to go back a little bit so he won’t be hit.**

Lina shook her head.

**L: I'm still very angry, I still feel that fire burning inside me. I can save him and others from here and I can defeat Magneto!**

Lina was serious and confident. Stephen looked at her and believed what she was saying. He nodded.

**DS: It was a pleasure to meet you.**

**L: Will I ever see you again?**

**DS: Very likely, young sorceress.**

Lina gave a small smile.

Doctor Stranger removed the time spell at that moment, and without anyone being able to see, he opened a portal and returned to his temple in London.

Lina was feeling very powerful and more confident of what she could do.

As the spears were thrown at Vision's body, Lina pointed her hand at the spears and directed them to Sabertooth, causing the spears to reach parts of his body that wouldn’t be lethal for him.

Lina aimed her other hand at Magneto and froze every move on his body and directed his to Peter Parker, Jessica Drew, and Carol Danvers to take care of his arrest.

Lina looked at the building collapsing and she took a deep breath, causing the building's structure to stop falling, though most of it had already gone down.

Lina saw Magneto's allies fleeing the building and looked toward the Secret Avengers.

Not so secret now, tho...

 **L: Don’t let them run away.** **Go!**

James was still in shock by all that was happening, he stood looking at Lina flying high up like a great sorceress and it terrified him in a way.

**T: James!!!**

Torunn shouted for the third time until James heard her and looked at her.

**T: We have to act! We need you!**

James nodded and ran with the boys toward the allies of the Magneto’s Brotherhood.

They all fought against Magneto's allies and managed to defeat them all, arresting them and handing them over to Clint Barton, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes to arrest them.

By this time Interpol and the federal police had already arrived, and along with SHIELD, they had arrest the mutants involved in the kidnapping of the Avengers and ex-Avengers.

James and the boys returned to where Lina was, she was with her mother Wanda and father Vision who was out of danger now.

**J: Lina!**

Lina turned to look at James, she ran toward him and James hugged her.

Lina wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss, then brought her mouth to his ear and whispered…

**L: You don’t have to be afraid of me.**

James pulled his face away so he could look into her eyes, he sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by his godfather.

**Sam: Hey Rogers!**

Lina left James's neck and they and their friends turned to look at Sam.

Sam was looking serious, looking at James.

James's heart raced, he remembered that his parents were in the building and that maybe Sam came to give bad news about them.

**J: Sam, is it about my parents? Where are they? Are they hurt?**

James turned to Torunn, not giving Sam time to speak.

**J: You took my parents out of there, right, Torunn? You said you would....**

**T: James, I didn’t find them in there and...**

**J: What???**

**Sam: Calm down all of you! James, your parents are fine, but they're on their way to the hospital.**

**F: Fine, but going to the hospital?**

**Sam: Yes, they are taking Maria to the hospital.**

**T: What happened to Maria??**

Torunn frowned.

**Sam: I know she was aware, but I'll have more information in the hospital. I'm going there now and Natasha asked me to take you with me, James.**

**J: I'll go with you.**

**P: We will all go, she is our boss.**

**A: Yes, we will all go.**

**Sam: So let's go, but I have to get a ride for us.**

**P: We have one!**

Pym pointed at the jet they came in.

**P: Just don’t let Torunn pilot this because she's too bad at the wheel.**

Torunn slapped Pym's neck.

**J: Come on, guys.**

**L: James...**

Sam looked at them both.

**Sam: We're going to get ahead, we'll wait for you there, James.**

James nodded.

**L: I want to go with you, but my parents need me now.**

**J: Okay... But I'll see you later?**

**L: I don’t know, maybe tomorrow. I just need to be with them.**

**J: All right...**

James looked at Lina and stood in the same place. It took him so long to find her and to leave her now seemed wrong, it seemed like a defeat.

James began to remember the first time he saw Lina, hidden in one of the windows of her house, hanging from the trees and loving to make him angry. How did he fall in love with her like that?

When Lina told him not to be afraid, she was right, she must have read his mind. Seeing Lina full of power that way scared him and there was something different about her now, she seemed more confident, and more mature in a way and if she changes, how do they stay?

**L: I'm still gonna be the same when I come back, James. Don’t worry.**

** **

**J: Reading my mind, again?**

**L: I don’t have to read your mind, James Rogers. I know you.**

Lina smiled and James smiled back, he hugged her once more and ran for the jet.

...

In Rome...

**Lotte: Hungggg.**

**Maggie: I'm hungry too.**

The door of the room was opened and the officer who was in charge of Maggie and the twins entered.

**\- Margaret, there's a boy here who says he knows you.**

Maggie looked at the young man who came in after the officer. She didn’t have much contact with him, but she knows who he is.

**M: Howard Stark, right?**

**\- Peter Stark...**

**\- Do you know him?"**

**M: Yes, he's the son of my father's friend.**

**PS: Your brother sent me to get you.**

**M: What happened to Natasha? I don’t know where she is.**

**PS: There was a little problem, but... Let's get you out of here first.**

**\- I'm sorry, but only with an authorization you can remove them from here, are you already more than 18yo?**

**PS: Yes, sir.**

**\- I’m sorry but only with direct relatives and documents they can leave.**

**PS: So I don’t know how to solve this.**

**M: I know!**

**Peter frowned.**

**M: I can call my grandmother. I'll call her.**

Maggie made the call to her grandmother, who said that if she went to Italy, she would only arrive the next day, that she and the twins would have to wait anyway.

**PS: Don’t worry, I'll call my mother.**

Pepper made some phone calls after her son Peter Stark's request, and in a few hours, Maggie and the twins boarded a plane from a organization allied from SHIELD, that brought them safely back to America.

...

**J: Mom!**

Natasha was in the hallway of the hospital with the cell phone in her hand, extremely nervous, she turned and looked at James.

**N: James!**

Natasha hugged James and placed a hand on his face.

**N: How are you? Are you ok? Are you injured?**

**J: No mom, I'm fine.**

**N: Great. You're grounded for the rest of your life!**

**J: What???**

**S: I got it, Natasha!**

Natasha looked at Steve, who was also on the phone, trying to make a call.

Natasha was trying to call Rome to get news about the children and Steve was trying to call home to talk to Sara. The two weren’t getting any contact, but Steve called Sara's cell phone and she finally answered.

**_Sara: DAD!_ **

**_S: Sara! Thank God you answered, you're..._ **

Natasha took the phone from Steve's hand.

**_N: Sara!_ **

**_Sara: MOMMY!_ **

**_N: God, it's really you._ **

**_Sara: Mom, what's going on? I'm so scared, where are you? Please come get me. Maggie said you disappeared and I was trying to talk to dad, b-but..._ **

Sara was crying on the phone.

**_N: Honey, I'm sorry we had a problem. We'll be back as soon as possible._ **

**S: Ask her if she has news from Maggie and the twins. Ask where she is.**

Natasha walked to the other hall because Steve was trying to take the cell phone from her.

Sara told Steve and Natasha that the son of the Stark went to get Maggie and the twins and Pepper confirmed that they were already on a plane returning to America and that she would stay with them until their return.

**_N: So they're okay?_ **

**_Pepper: Yeah, Peter made sure they're all right. As soon as they arrive, I'll make a video call._ **

**_N: Okay, thank you, Pepper._ **

Natasha hung up the cell phone and informed Steve that the kids were safe and well.

**J: Mom, dad, what about Maria? What happened to her?**

**N: She got hurt, James.**

**T: Is she alive?**

**N: Of course she's alive, Torunn.**

**T: I want to see her.**

**N: We can’t yet, she's undergoing surgery.**

**Sam: Surgery? It was that bad?**

**N: Her legs got stuck in the rubble, but she was aware when we pulled her out.** **She'll be fine.**

Torunn lowered her head, worried, Sam leaned against her shoulder and Torunn hugged his waist.

...

After hours of waiting, the doctor came to report on Hill's health.

**\- She's stable and I believe she'll recover fine from this.**

Torunn breathed a sigh of relief, as did Sam and Natasha.

**\- But we had to amputate part of one of her legs.**

**T: What?!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now just the part 2 and we will be done here


	66. Final - Part 2

**\- We tried everything and she almost lost both her legs.**

**Sam: Doctor, is there no way to restore her leg?**

**\- She can use a prosthesis on her knee to walk, but it will take time, dedication, physiotherapy...**

Natasha closed her eyes and shook her head.

**N: She would rather die than go through this.**

**T: For sure, she'd prefer die. How could you have done that to her? You should have asked us before you did something like that!**

**\- She would have died, we did what we had to do to save her life.**

**T: If we were in America, I swear...**

Sam laid a hand on Torunn's shoulder to calm her down.

**Sam: Thank you, doctor, I know you did the best you could.**

**\- You can come in now. Just two in each visit.**

Sam looked at Natasha and she shook her head.

**N: You and Torunn go ahead.** **I’ll wait here.**

Sam nodded and led Torunn to Hill's room. They stayed almost an hour straight inside the room and then left a little so that the others could visit her.

**Sam: I thought she would be awake, but she was asleep.**

James watched Torunn with tears in her eyes as he walked over to her and hugged her.

**J: It's gonna be okay.**

**T: She'll be so upset!**

Torunn said, returning the hug.

 **J: She's strong. It's Maria. Remember that once in Wakanda when** **she fought with two snakes?**

**T: That was wrapped around your neck and the other in mine?**

Torunn moved her head away so she could look at James.

**T: Do you still believe in that story?**

James frowned and blushed, because the story was kind of absurd, but he always believed it was true.

**Sam: You can come in now.**

Steve had his hand on Natasha's shoulder, she looked at him for encouragement and as always, Steve didn’t fail to demonstrate that everything was fine, that he was there for her. Steve leaned toward Natasha and kissed her lips to comfort her.

Natasha nodded and walked to the room’s door. James watched his mother.

**J: Mom, wait, I'm going with you.**

Steve approached James and Torunn and put his hand on their shoulders.

**S: It's better to let your mother go alone inside, James.**

**J: B-but dad, mom is mad at Maria, remember? She's going to fight with her.**

**S: No, she won’t. Let's get something for these boys to eat and you too, you all must have not eaten anything today.**

Natasha took a quick glance at Steve again before entering. Steve already knew and was looking at her as well, he turned around and took the boys to the hospital cafeteria.

Natasha entered Maria Hill's room and saw a pile of pins attached to her leg that could be saved, and the other leg that had part amputated, she could see that it was by the volume of the sheet that was near the knee.

Natasha sighed and walked slowly to the stretcher, she looked at Maria Hill.

**N: I know you're awake.**

Hill moved her face in the other direction and opened her eyes.

Natasha didn’t know what to say exactly to comfort Hill, herself in her place, wouldn’t accept comfort from anyone, there would be no consolation for this sort of thing.

**N: Hill...**

**H: Is that enough?**

Natasha was silent, looking at Maria without understanding.

Hill moved her head to look at Natasha's eyes.

**H: Is that enough for you to forgive me?**

Natasha frowned and was even more embarrassed, she averted her gaze and took a small step back.

Her nightmare would be Hill shoving in her face, the rescue of her and Steve, as a truce in the fight they had months ago.

**H: Or should I have lost more or who knows…. Maybe died instead? Would that be enough for you?**

**N: Hill...**

Maria smiled debauchedly and turned her face away.

**H: I don’t need anyone's pity. You can leave.**

**N: The only pitying person here is yourself.**

**H: Don’t start!**

**N: Yes, it’s true. We're just happy that you're alive...**

**H: Are you?**

**N: Of course.**

**H: You said you would kill me.**

**N: I was angry and you know I was right. It’s not because you are under such conditions that I will lie.**

Hill was silent.

Natasha approached the stretcher again.

**N: The doctor said that you will walk again.**

**H: How?**

**N: With a prosthesis. You know that we have a lot of technology nowadays, you won’t even feel that you’re using one.**

**H: Should I burst a bottle of champagne?**

**N: It could be worse, Hill.**

**H: Don’t come with examples worse than mine to make me feel bad for being sad at losing a leg. This is my pain. My!**

**N: Right. Sorry.**

Hill looked at Natasha.

**H: What would you do in my place?**

**N: I... I wouldn’t accept it, I would have killed myself before the possibility of being like this...**

Hill sighed.

**N: But that if I were alone, back in time, but I… I have five children...**

Natasha laughed aloud at the amount of children.

**N: Five! And a husband that I love so much. I can’t imagine my life without them, even if I were dead, I wouldn’t be able to touch them and that would be the worst torture I could suffer.**

**H: That's... Pathetic.**

**N: Yes, it is. I know. But it's true. And if you're still here it's because you feel the same way with Sam, Soph... Torunn...**

Hill looked down and sighed. The silence confirmed Natasha's version.

**H: If you're here, that means they won, right?**

**N: Yes.**

**H: The Maximoff girl?**

**N: Yes.**

**H: I knew it. I know the potential of each of them.**

They knocked on the door and then the door was opened. James put his head inside the room.

**J: Mom?**

James looked at Maria.

**J: Maria!**

James entered the room, walked over to the stretcher, and hugged Maria Hill.

Hill groaned in pain, which made James jump back.

**J: Sorry! I’m so so sorry! I...**

**H: Oh... I think I'm bleeding... My stitches have opened...**

Hill made an expression of pain and James was petrified.

**J: Mom!**

**N: She's only joking, James.**

**H: God! You're such a spoil!**

**J: It wasn’t funny!**

Natasha and Hill restrained their laughter.

**N: It wasn’t funny.**

**J: So you two... Are you friends again?**

Hill looked at Natasha, who nodded.

**J: Thank God. So I can be...**

**N: No!**

**J: But mom...**

**N: No. Let's go, we have to get your brother and sisters.**

Natasha looked at Maria Hill before leaving the room.

**N: I'll see you in America. Sam is arranging your transfer.**

Natasha went out with James from the room and went to meet Steve and the boys. Steve took the boys with him, except Torunn who stayed to go with Sam and Maria Hill home later.

...

**Sarah: Aunt Pepper, what time is it?**

**Pepper: 2pm, Sarah.**

**Sarah: They should arrive here at 2pm! There's something wrong, let’s call the police! Call SHIELD! Call SWAT!**

**Pepper: Sarah, relax. They must be late, that happens.**

Sarah crossed her arms and started pacing around.

**\- SARAH!**

Sarah turned in the direction of the voice that called her and gave a big smile to see her sister, she ran to Maggie and hugged her tightly.

Sarah: Mag! I was dying of longing!

**M: Me too!**

**Sarah: And I was so worried!**

**M: Me too!**

**Sarah: Why are your eyes blue? Is it lens?**

**M: For the campaign shooting, I forgot to take it off.**

**Sarah: My God, the twins!**

Sarah let go of Maggie to crouch and hug the younger brothers.

**Lotte: Mommy?**

**Sarah: Mommy's coming. Soon we'll see Mom and Dad.**

Sarah got up and looked at Maggie.

**Sarah: You won’t believe what happened! I have so many things to tell you! The first thing is that I kissed a boy! Like for real! A real kiss w** **ith tongue! In our house!**

Maggie scowled and then smiled to disguise herself.

**Sarah: It was incredible! And Dad saw it and I called Mom to find out and...**

**Pepper: Okay, girls... Let's go, let's talk on the way home. The twins must be exhausted...**

Pepper picked Nick up and gave Charlotte a hand, as Sarah walked into the parking lot next to Maggie without stopping to chatter over her first kiss.

Inside the car, Maggie was still listening to everything Sarah had to say about the kiss.

**M: So you have a boyfriend now?**

**Sarah: No, Dad would kill me! I said I couldn’t accept it. But Daddy said he could come and visit me at home as a friend.**

**M: I'm happy for you.**

**Sarah: Thank you!**

Sarah held Maggie's hand and squeezed, demonstrating how excited she was.

**Sarah: So how was Italy? The campaign? Did you meet any Italian hot boy? They are very handsome! Mom said they are the most charming men in the world, but don’t tell Dad, he's too jealous!**

**M: Uhm...**

Maggie shrugged.

**M: It was normal, I guess.**

**Sarah: WHAT?**

**Pepper: Sarah! Shhh... They slept.**

**Sarah: Sorry, Aunt Pepper.**

Sarah looked at Maggie.

**M: I didn’t finish the campaign, remember? I took some pictures, it was cool, but I probably lost my "job".**

Maggie sighed and smiled.

**M: But I'm fine.**

**Sarah: I'm sorry, Maggie. Maybe mom can justify it and they give you another chance.**

**M: Maybe.**

**Sarah: If they don’t want you, they'll be missing out the world's greatest model.**

Maggie laughed and shook her head.

**M: I really missed you, Sarah.**

**Sarah: Me too, we'll never leave each other ever again.**

**M: I'm not going to take a shower with you.**

Sarah laughed.

**Sarah: Did you just make a joke? Maggie!**

Maggie shrugged.

**M: I think so.**

Maggie smiled.

**Sarah: I'm so proud of you!**

...

Steve and Natasha landed in America tonight with the kids.

In the arrival hall, Hope Pym waited for her son to arrive with Azari's particular driver.

When he arrived, Pym ran to his mother.

**P: Mom, we fight against mutants in Greece! It was so cool! But first, can we go to Burger King?**

Steve greeted Hope, who took her son to eat something.

Azari left with his driver and gave Francis a ride to his father’s farm.

Steve, Natasha, and James got in a cab and headed straight for the Stark house.

Natasha got out of the cab and rang the bell.

**_\- Good evening._ **

Natasha rolled her eyes when she realized it was a computer receptionist.

**N: I came to get my children.**

**_\- Natasha Romanoff. I'll let them know you're here._ **

**N: Damn!**

Natasha did not want to wait, she picked up her cell phone and typed some commands and invaded the house system, she opened the door and when she reached the dining room, she saw the children sitting at the table.

**Nick: Mommy!**

Sarah and Maggie looked at Natasha and then at Steve and James coming in right behind her.

They all got up and ran to hug Natasha and Steve.

Natasha was crouched hugging the youngsters and kissing them on the cheeks non-stop.

**N: I'm sorry, Nick and Lotte. Mom is so sorry. You will never go through this again.**

Sarah and Maggie were hugging Steve.

Steve looked at Pepper.

**S: Thanks for your help, Pepper.**

**Pepper: It was a pleasure.**

**S: To** **ny already arrived?**

**P: Yes, he is asleep.**

**S: We're already going home. Thanks again.**

Pepper smiled and nodded.

Steve and Natasha boarded another cab with their children. The twins fell asleep when they entered the car.

As they approached the house, Natasha and Steve looked at the whole destroyed garage and couldn’t even get out of the taxi.

James only remembered the car accident now that he arrived and he already started to sweat cold.

**N: Steve, they attacked our house!**

**S: It's not safe to stay here, there may be someone inside.**

**N: We should go to a hotel, then.**

**J: No... That was... Me, Torunn and the boys...**

James said, getting far from Natasha as he could in the car.

**N: Really?**

Natasha got out of the cab carrying Nick on her lap, followed by Steve with Charlotte on his lap and the girls.

**N: Glad you're on vacation and you can work hard to fix the garage...**

**S: Where is my car?**

**J: Uhm... In some street near SHIELD?**

**S: Really?**

**N: I hope it's parked in a permitted location.**

**J: Well....**

**N: God! I'm just going get in the house before I kill you.**

Natasha walked into the house with the girls and Nick.

James and Steve stood outside looking at the garage.

**J: We were just desperate to save you and Lina.**

**S: I know, son.**

Steve put his hand on James's arm.

**S: Son, I'm really proud of you. I saw you fight with your... was that a shield?**

**J: Yes, Maria had it done for me.**

**S: I was impressed.**

**J: Really?**

**S: Yes and I'll tell you more... if I could, I'd pass my shield to you, but it is with someone else now. Maybe someday, you'll get it from your godfather. When you're at the right age.**

James smiled.

**J: Thank you, Dad. It means a lot to me, I just wanted to be like you and Mom. Do you think she'll change her mind about me being an Avenger?**

**S: I don’t know, but I'll try for you. You have proved your worth.**

...

For two whole days the boys didn’t communicate with each other, they were dedicated to spending time with the family and they also needed to rest.

...

The bell in Maria Hill's apartment was ringing.

Leziel and Soph were playing on the living room floor.

Torunn came running from Maria Hill's room.

**T: I'll get it! Must be Howie!**

Torunn opened the door and opened her eyes wide.

**T: DADDY!**

Torunn smiled and jumped at Thor who hugged his daughter.

Torunn could see another person behind Thor, she released her father and looked at Leziel.

**T: Lezi?**

**L: Hi, Thor! Hi, Mom!**

Lezi turned her attention back to the game and then she looked sharply at her mother at the door.

**L: Mother???**

**\- Hi daughter.**

Leziel got up and ran to her mother, she hugged her.

**L: What are you doing here?**

**\- I came to get you home.**

**L: What?**

Leziel wrinkled her nose, smiling, thinking it was a joke.

**T: Get her home?**

**\- It's time, she stayed here long enough.**

**T: No!**

**Thor: Torunn... That’s not of your business.**

**T: But, father!**

**Thor: I want to see Maria, take me to her.**

Torunn looked at Leziel as she was pulled by Thor into Maria Hill's room.

**T: Don’t go...**

Torunn whispered to Leziel and she could understand through lip reading.

Leziel looked back at her mother.

**L: But mother, I...**

**\- Do not argue Leziel. We need you there.**

**L: But my job is to take care of Torunn!**

**\- You're just a servant, like me, don’t forget that. If Torunn is not there, you can’t be with her here forever. You still have obligations to do over there, Jane is in need of help with her baby.**

**L: But mother, this is not fair.**

**\- Since when do you discuss what is fair or not? I didn’t teach you that. I knew humans would have a bad influence on you.**

**L: I... I made friends and... And I have... I have a boyfriend?**

Leziel told her mother in a lower tone and then looked away and lowered her head.

**\- A boyfriend? A Terran boyfriend?**

**L: Thor married Jane, so...**

**\- He's our king! Have you forgotten where your place is?**

**L: No, Mother.**

**\- Good. Because you know you can’t deceive yourself and think you're like them or like Torunn... She's your boss.**

**L: She's my friend...**

Leziel spoke quietly again.

**\- What did you say?**

**L: Nothing.**

**\- Thor will take us back, let me tell you something, don’t do nothing for his daughter try to convince me or Thor to leave you here. I am your mother and you owe me obedience. Understood?**

**L: Yes, ma'am.**

**\- Those clothes you're wearing... Your legs are out, Leziel!**

**L: They dress like that here, Mother.**

**\- Your father would die of disgust.**

**L: He's dead, Mother.**

**\- He would die again! I shouldn’t have let you come. I knew this would happen.**

Leziel sighed and sat down on the couch.

**\- What are you doing? Stand up, right now. Thor is here, we have to show respect. Are you forgetting everything I taught?**

**L: No, ma'am. I’m sorry.**

Leziel got up and stood by her mother's side with her head down, until Thor and Torunn returned to the living room.

Torunn walked to Leziel.

**T: Lezi?**

**L: I appreciate everything you’ve done for me here, food and hospitality.**

Torunn frowned at the speech, but when she looked at Leziel's mother, she saw that she was repeating the speech with Lezi. Probably made her do it.

**L: Although I am your eternal servant, I’m afraid that I must leave for my world, and as soon as your Highness returns, I will serve you in the best way I can, as it should be.**

**T: Lezi!**

Leziel was staring at the floor still. Torunn looked at Leziel's mother and then at her again.

**T: Lezi! Talk to me! Do you want me to ask my father for you to stay?**

**L: No, ma’am.**

**T: Ma’am?** **Lezi! Stop it!**

Torunn was amazed at the change in Leziel's behavior, she looked at her father.

**T: Father! Do something!**

**Thor: I wanted to, daughter. Gerda served our family all these years, just like her ancestors, she asked me to take her daughter back and I can’t deny it to her.**

**T: But father I need her!**

**Thor: Her mother needs her, too.**

**T: That's so wrong! When I return to Asgard, many things will change!**

Thor smiled and stroked her daughter's hair.

**Thor: I really hope you change, daughter. Say goodbye to Leziel.**

**L: Thor?**

Leziel's mother looked at her, as if Lezi had committed a crime by addressing Thor directly.

Leziel bowed and approached him.

**L: I...**

**Thor: Do not be afraid, Leziel from Asgard. Speak.**

**L: I would like to say goodbye to one more person, besides Torunn and all who live in this house...**

**Thor: Who?**

**T: Francis.**

Leziel nodded.

**Thor: The little archer. I do not see a problem with that, right Gerda?**

Gerda had to agree.

Torunn hugged Leziel tight.

They both sighed.

**T: I'm going back to Asgard too, Lezi. I won’t take too long. I promise.**

**L: I hope you don’t.**

**T: Thanks for everything, Lezi. You're the best friend and the best person I know. We will have children at the same time and they will play together and they will be best friends too.**

Torunn released Leziel.

**L: I'll see you in Asgard.**

Torunn nodded.

Leziel went to say goodbye to Maria Hill, Sam and then Soph.

Thor led her to the Barton Farm to say goodbye to Francis.

Clint Barton was on the porch when he saw Thor land with Leziel.

**C: Oh hey! It's raining Asgardians on this land today!**

Clint smiled and walked down the porch steps, he greeted Thor, shaking his hand, than hugged him.

**L: Mr. Barton, is Francis here?**

**C: Yes, he's in there.** **You can go inside.**

Leziel nodded and ran into the house.

**Thor: Do you have that beer that I like, archer?**

**C: Of course I have! It's in the wine house, let's go there.**

Thor and Clint went to drink, while Leziel ran up the stairs, after Laura allowed her to go to Francis's room.

Leziel knocked on the door and entered the room.

Francis was listening to music, drumming on the table and shaking his head alone, not noticing that someone had entered.

Leziel touched his arm and Francis was startled.

**F: Lezi!**

Leziel smiled.

Francis got up and hugged her, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

**F: I didn’t know you would come here.**

**L: Me too, but I had to come to say goodbye.**

**F: Goodbye? What are you saying?**

**L: My mother came to get me.**

**F: Now?**

**L: Yes.**

**F: You can’t go.**

**L: I have to. I'm not from here.**

**F: Torunn is not from here, too, but she's here. Why do you have to go?**

**L: Because my mother wants me to come back, I have to obey her. I have obligations to fulfill in Asgard.**

Francis shook his head and sighed.

**F: That's not fair. I could hardly stay with you.**

**L: I feel the same way.**

**F: What happens to us if you leave?**

Leziel lifted her shoulders and hands in the air, indicating she didn’t know.

**L: I think you'll have to teach someone else to skate with you...**

Francis sighed again.

**F: I don’t want to teach anyone else.**

**L: I don’t want you to teach anyone else either, but I can’t ask you that.**

**F: But will we see each other again? Can we still date each other?**

**L: With me in Asgard?**

**F: Yes, we send letters...**

**L: Through Heimdall?**

**F: Or Torunn! We can try. Don’t you think?**

**L: It will be difficult for you, Francis.**

**F: Why do you say that?**

**L: You have many girls who would like to be with you.**

**F: No, they just see me as a douchebag.**

**L: You are a douchebag!**

** **

Lezi smiled.

**F: You will also have many boys after you there.**

**L: In the kitchen where I usually stay or in the bedroom looking after babies? Hardly.**

**F: Maybe Thor let me visit you sometimes and maybe you can visit me too. Right?**

**L: As Torunn says... Everything is possible.**

Leziel hugged Francis once more.

**L: I need to go.**

**F: I just want one thing before you go.**

**L: What is it?**

**F: Your heart.**

Leziel laughed.

**L: On a spit?**

Leziel said playfully, she put her hand on Francis's face, stood on tiptoe, and pulled his face toward her. Lezi pressed her lips against Francis's and stroked his tongue with hers with vigor and intensity.

Francis could feel the taste of a goodbye and longing in the kiss, he tightened his grip on Leziel's waist and prolonged the kiss even more.

Leziel pushed Francis's lips away, but left her forehead against his and she kept her eyes closed.

**L: My heart was already yours, even before you asked me to give it to you, Francis Barton.**

Leziel opened her eyes and Francis could see that her eyes were full of tears, but her gaze showed joy, as always, Leziel emanated joy.

**L: Take care of yourself.**

**F: I love you.**

Leziel smiled and gave a kiss in Francis one more time, she moved away from him and before reaching the door, Francis held onto her fingers, making her stop and look back.

Leziel smiled once more, and Francis felt less abandoned. He loves that pair of huge blue eyes that Leziel has. He will always remember her like this. The girl who has smiling eyes.

...

Time passed, James was already 18 and as promised, Natasha agreed that he could be an Avenger now.

It was a very difficult task for Steve to convince Natasha of that, he needed the help of Bucky, Clint, Maria and Sam to make Natasha accept the idea and she only accepted because Maria said that Natasha could be in charge of supervising training and the missions with her.

Natasha agreed that the official title of Avenger, James could only assume at age 18. And at the age of 18 he was invited to attend a public convention in the city.

Everyone was getting ready to leave, and they were already a little late. The bell rang and Natasha was putting an earring on her ear as she walked to the door to see who it was.

Natasha opened the door and asked the person to wait.

**N: MAGGIE!**

**M: Yes?**

**N: Your grandmother is here!**

**M: I'm almost done.**

One more person was coming home now.

**Sarah: Mom?**

**N: Just now you arrive, Sarah?**

**Sarah: Adrienne's mother could only leave me here now.**

**N: But you know that today we have commitment, you always do that! You will not sleep outside anymore.**

**Sarah: Why not?**

**N: Because you don’t respect the curfew time. You stayed there for two days straight, Sarah. Now go get ready.**

Sarah ran up the stairs and crossed with her father coming out from her and Maggie's bedroom.

**Sarah: Hi Dad!**

Sarah noticed that Steve seemed sad, she frowned.

**S: Hi, princess.**

Steve kissed Sarah's forehead.

**Sarah: What happened?**

**S: Nothing. Go get dressed.**

Sarah entered the bedroom and saw Maggie finishing putting a doll in her suitcase. Sarah also noticed that she had one more suitcase on the floor and a full backpack.

**Sarah: Are we going to travel?**

**M: No.**

Maggie looked at Sarah.

**Sarah: Where are you going with these bags?**

**M: Asia.**

**Sarah: Another campaign?**

**M: Yes, I have several now actually.**

**Sarah: But it's too many baggage, Mag.**

**M: Yes, because I... I have decided to be with my grandmother, she is alone and she can accompany me in my travels.**

**Sarah: Are you going with your grandmother???**

Maggie ducked her head a little, not brave enough to confirm it to Sarah.

In fact, no one had the courage to tell Sarah what was going to happen, everyone was already waiting for the drama that would be.

**Sarah: What about me? We promise to stay together. You can’t go.**

Natasha went into their room to check on the two of them and heard the conversation.

**N: Sarah...**

**Sarah: Mom! Are you going to allow this?**

**N: She wants this, Sarah... We have to respect her decision, she’s not a child anymore. And, she's only going to travel a lot, but she still lives with us, her bed will always be here.**

**Sarah: But without her!**

**N: I know you're upset, honey, but we have to support Maggie now, it's not easy to leave home. She always gave you support, so... Make an effort to understand her, okay?**

Sarah looked at Maggie and they were both silent.

Sarah was feeling betrayed by Maggie, they made a promise to never leave each other, but she knows that even betrayed, Maggie has done a lot for her, helped her several times.

**Sarah: So that's it?**

Maggie nodded.

**Sarah: Are you going to write to me?**

**M: Every day.**

**Sarah: Promise?**

**M: Yes. You won’t even remember me now that you have a boyfriend.**

Sarah's eyes widened and she placed her finger in front of her mouth.

**Sarah: Shhh... Daddy will hear that!**

Sarah smiled and Maggie went to her and hugged her to comfort.

Natasha left the room and walked past the twins' bedroom.

**N: Nick and Lotte, are you ready? Great. Do not sleep!**

Natasha sighed and went into her room, she closed the door and looked at Steve.

**N: There's something wrong with the twins and I don’t know what it is.**

**S: There's nothing wrong with them. This is something Hill put in your head.**

**N: Steve, they sleep too much! When they are awake, they just want to sit and eat and play, and then go back to sleep. They sleep even in the classroom!**

**S: They're a little lazy, that's all.**

Natasha was pacing the room and looked irritated.

**S: What?**

**N: I don’t find my other earring!**

**S: Choose another pair.**

**N: I want to use this one, Steve. It's time, I don’t want to be late. I'm going with just one.**

**S: All right, come on. But before...**

Natasha was already with her hand on the doorknob when Steve pulled her hand, spun her around and pulled her into his arms. Natasha rolled her eyes.

**N: We don’t have time for this, Steve.**

**S: We always have time for this.**

Natasha pretended to be annoyed, but the corner of her mouth was curved, forming a discreet smile. Steve gave her a long kiss and let her go.

**N: Come on! James must have gotten there already and we're still here.**

Steve asked Maggie's grandmother to go to the convention with them, because he wants Maggie to be there too.

Arriving in the square where the rally was being held, the organizers placed the Rogers family in the reserved seats in the first row.

Sam Wilson was lecturing on stage.

Natasha put her hand to her ear and frowned angrily at being without the other earring she loved so much.

**Nick: Mom?**

Natasha didn’t look at Nick.

**N: What?**

**Nick: Here.**

Natasha looked at Nick's hand and she was amazed to see the other earring she was missing.

**N: Nick! Were you with my earring? I told for you and Lotte to not touch my things!**

**Lotte: We didn’t, mom.**

**N: No? Where did you find this?**

**Nick: We didn’t find.**

**Lotte: We made it.**

**N: You made what?**

**Nick: The earring!**

Natasha stood looking at Nick and Charlotte.

**N: I'll let this one go, but the next time you mess with my stuff, you'll be grounded.**

Natasha turned her attention back to the stage.

Nick and Charlotte looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, then began to laugh.

**S: Kids!**

Steve called their attention.

...

**\- But tell me, Captain America, we have distinguished presences here today.**

**Sam: Actually, we have... Tony Stark, who recently decided to return to activity as Iron Man. More to Iron Old, if you know what I mean...**

Sam looked in the direction of Tony, who stood up and waved to the audience.

**Sam: We also have the former Captain America, Steve Rogers, my best friend right there, with his wife Natasha Romanoff, you all remember the Black Widow...**

Steve stood up to wave to the audience who also applauded him. Natasha didn’t even move when she was mentioned.

**\- Who else is here?**

**Sam: Well, we have a lot of important people and we're here to announce who's going to have Captain America's mantle and I think you all know who’s going to have the honor.**

**\- We know he's the son of Steve Rogers, but I dob’t see him around** **here.**

**Sam: Me neither, this kid is always late. Steve? Steve, where's James?**

Steve shook his head, indicating he didn’t know.

**N: I'm going to kill James.**

**\- Oh, wait. What is that?**

They all turned to see a small jet land on the side of the square.

**\- I know that jet and this emblem.**

**Sam: And I know those young people.**

**\- It's them, guys. The New Secret Avengers!**

The audience rose and applauded as Francis, Azari, Pym, Torunn, James and Lina disembarked and walked toward the stage.

Sam greeted James, shaking his hand and hugging him after.

James held out his hand to Lina so she could stay close to him as he received Sam's shield.

Natasha frowned.

**N: I would never do that to you.**

**S: What do you mean?**

**N: Does she have to stay with him all the time? I mean, it’s his** **moment, after all. This is so...**

**\- So what?**

Natasha and Steve turned to see who was talking to tham, even though they recognized the voice. Wanda was looking at Natasha with her eyebrow raised, waiting for her to finish the sentence.

**N: Excuse me, I think I was talking to my husband.**

Natasha turned around and made Steve turn around to ignore Wanda.

**Sarah: So everyone has a super power and I have nothing.**

**N: Maggie doesn’t have either.**

**S: Neither the twins.**

**Sarah: But Maggie is a top model. And the twins have the power to sleep more than anyone else. What I am?**

**N: I don’t know, what do you want to be?**

**S: He took the shield!**

**N: Oh, photos!**

Natasha took her cell phone to take pictures of James with the shield.

James stepped off the stage with his shield and ran to hug his parents.

**N: So, Captain America... Your father has cried five times in the last few days, since I knew you would have his shield. Look at him, he's crying now.**

**S: I'm not crying.**

**N: But you're going to cry, Grandpa.**

**S: Don’t call me that.**

**N: Right. Grandpa.**

**S: Natasha!**

Lina and the others approached them as the ceremony was adjourned and the audience began to disperse.

**Sarah: I know what I want to be! I want to be an Avenger!**

**N: Sarah you don’t even wash your own panties.**

**Sarah: MOM!**

Sarah looked outraged at Natasha and then in the direction of Azari, who was laughing along with Pym. Sarah grunted in embarrassment and ran to the car.

**Torunn: We have to go!**

**F: Torunn, your boyfriend seems to want to talk to you.**

Torunn looked at Howard Stark, clad in the Iron Boy's armor, next to his twin brother, she smiled and then looked at her friends.

**T: I'll go with Howie and I’ll meet you there at SHIELD.**

**Azari: Don’t be late, you know how the boss is.**

**T: She's my mother, so it's okay.**

**J: Speaking like that seems like you don’t know how Maria is.**

**T: Let her with me.**

James looked at Natasha.

**J: I need to go too, mom.**

Natasha nodded.

**N: James, I love you.**

**J: I love you too, Mom.**

**L: Let's go...**

Lina took James's hand, leading him to the jet, along with the boys.

...

The next morning, at the Rogers' house, Natasha was in the bedroom, in front of the mirror, wearing a nightgown.

When Steve woke up, he touched the bed to feel her, but he notice that she wasn’t there, he looked around the room and found her facing the mirror.

**S: Good morning.**

**N: Morning.**

**S: I still can’t believe James is the Captain now. The house is too quiet. Maggie is gone. Sarah went to sleep at her friend's house and the twins are going to grow up.**

**N: They’re still children, it will take long for them to leave us, Steve.**

**S: I hope so.**

Steve sat on the bed.

**S: By the way, hadn’t you forbid Sarah from sleeping outside?**

**N: Yes, but she was sad for Maggie, I didn’t want her to stay here thinking about her sister.**

Steve nodded.

After a few minutes, Steve noticed that Natasha kept looking at herself in the mirror and she seemed bothered by something.

Steve stood up.

**S: What are you doing?**

Natasha continued to look at her body in the mirror, she pulled the skin off her arm and snorted.

**N: This.**

Steve looked and didn’t understand.

**N: And this!**

Natasha put her hands to her cheeks and moved her cheeks brutally, as if she were angry with herself.

**S: What? I don’t see anything wrong.**

Natasha snorted again.

**N: I'm getting old, Steve.**

**S: No, you're not.**

**N: Yes, I am, I found a white strand hair in my brush. And my skin...**

**S: You're the same.**

**N: I'm not, I'm getting with sagging skin and wrinkles and...**

Steve hugged Natasha from behind and placed his hands on her stomach. Natasha closed her eyes and sighed.

**S: You're going crazy. I haven’t seen you age one day. I've seen you rejuvenate since that day you kissed me under that stone arch in the rain. From that day, to this day, I find myself wondering how you can be so beautiful. I just want to touch you all the time.**

**N: You must be tired of that. That's not possible, Steve.**

**S: Well, it's possible, because that's how I feel.**

**N: It's been many years.**

**S: And I'm still crazy about you. I would do it all over again. And no, Natalia Alianovna, I don’t admit that you don’t feel beautiful...**

Steve kissed Natasha's ear.

**S: And wonderful...**

Steve lowered his lips to Natasha's neck, which made her nod and smile.

**S: And hot as I see you.**

**N: Hot?**

**S: Yes...**

**N: God, you're so annoyingly romantic.**

**S: Yeah?**

**N: Yes.**

Natasha looked at Steve through their reflection in the mirror.

**N: And I love that in you.**

Steve smiled and turned Natasha's waist to look in her eyes.

**S: Let's go back to bed, I want to remind you how much I'm still in love with you.**

Steve took Natasha in his lap.

**N: No, it's morning! We have to wake up the twins...**

**S: No, we don’t.**

Steve walked toward the bed and Natasha smiled.

**N: Steve, they need breakfast, we can’t... Stop!**

Steve threw Natasha into the bed and she laughed as her body fell onto the bed.

**N: Rogers.**

**S: Romanoff.**

Steve said as he climbed onto the bed and stood over Natasha's body. She put her hand on his face, which made him stop and look into her eyes.

**N: I...**

**S: I love you too.**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I want to thank everyone who read this, specially TheJollyRoger, who encourage me so much on translating this till the end. I must to apologize for my bad english and mistakes also. Hope you're reading the new history Infinity War by me too. See you there!


End file.
